Destinos Sellados
by Afaya
Summary: Ubicada entre Sailor Moon SS y Stars.El regreso de dos villanos milenarios que habían vivido en el exilio, será el detonante de nuevos acontecimientos y sopresivas apariciones.Antiguos recuerdos y sentimientos en apariencia olvidados revivirán!
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

El automóvil avanzaba a una velocidad constante por la solitaria carretera, alumbrada únicamente por los faros del auto y la luz de luna que brillaba esplendorosamente en el cielo nocturno.

Miró a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por su expresión era obvio que seguía preocupada. Y aún así se veía hermosa.

Ella odiaba que manejara de noche, especialmente tratándose de distancias largas, por eso, horas antes, había insistido en que se quedaran a dormir en algún lugar y por la mañana siguieran con su camino, pero él se negó. Lo que más deseaba era estar nuevamente en casa, en especial por su hijo, al que ya podía imaginarse, sonriente, ahora que volvía a ver de nuevo aquella pelota roja que tanto le gustaba, la que olvidó empacar.

Dio un rápido vistazo al asiento trasero donde dormían dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, recargados uno en el otro, totalmente agotados por haber jugado durante todo el día. A simple vista podría decirse que eran de la misma edad. La pequeña, todo un encanto, usaba un vestido que la hacia ver como muñeca de aparador mientras el cabello rubio se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta casi llegar a la cintura. Su angelical rostro descansaba en el hombro del niño de cabello corto y negro.

-No me di cuentan del momento en que se durmieron -susurró volviendo a fijar su vista en la carretera

-se ven tan dulces-dijo ella mostrando una bella sonrisa al contemplar los rostros de los dos niños-me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros

-sabes que no es posible, cuando lleguemos a Tokio la llevaremos con las autoridades-dijo firmemente, mirando de reojo el ahora entristecido rostro de su esposa

-cuando la encontramos dijo que no quería volver a aquel lugar, tal vez sus padres la maltratan… no podemos permitir que siga viviendo en una situación así

-nosotros no podemos encargarnos de eso

-pero nuestro pequeño la extrañará mucho, apenas y han pasado unas horas juntos y ya se han hecho grandes amigos

-él podrá visitarla cuando lo deseé-sonrió, insistiendo

-pero no es suficiente, recuerda: lo que él más desea es un hermano, por eso cuando conocimos a ésta pequeña pensé que tal vez…

-es una niña muy linda, pero creo que preferiría verla como novia de nuestro hijo que como su hermana-sonrió con picardía

-¡eso no!-se exaltó- ¡apenas tiene seis años!

-¡vamos mi amor! ¿Siempre celaras tanto a nuestro hijo? ¿Qué harás cuando encuentre a la persona más importante en su vida?

- para entonces, si él es feliz, yo también lo seré- susurró girando su cuerpo para acariciar los negros cabellos de su hijo, mientras sonreía con un brillo maternal en sus ojos -pero no quiero adelantar las cosas

-eres la madre más hermosa del mundo-murmuró; miró por un momento la reacción de su esposa y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera

-lo dices porque soy tu esposa…

-tal vez…-dijo con tranquilidad, sin que la pequeña sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios-pero para mí lo eres

Ella sonrió complacida, y se recargó en el hombro de él, que miraba el camino aunque sus pensamientos estaban en ella y en el pequeño que dormía en el asiento trasero.

La pequeña entreabrió sus ojos color esmeralda pero volvió a cerrarlos para no importunar a los dos adultos que iban adelante. ¡Se veían tan felices!

Esa escena llena de cariño despertó nuevos sentimientos dentro de ella que hicieron palpitar su corazón. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verse así dentro de varios años, amando y siendo amada.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!-exclamó la joven mujer. La expresión de felicidad había desaparecido completamente de su rostro, siendo remplazada por una llena de angustia.

Por sólo un segundo, el hombre miró con sorpresa y terror la figura que parecía haber salido de la nada, pequeña, tan frágil, de pie, estática en medio de la carretera. La luz blanquecina de los faros del auto lo golpeaba de frente, sin deslumbrarlo, pintando su figura de un blanco pálido que, aunado al resplandor siniestro que mostraban sus ojos- fijos en el auto y sin inmutarse a pesar de que éste se acercaba velozmente- lo hacían verse como una aparición.

Sin embargo, no pensó en ello… no tuvo suficiente tiempo. Con violencia giró el volante en un arranque instintivo para no arrollar al pequeño. Las llantas del auto rechinaron fúricamente y a pesar de haber estado a tan corta distancia, éste no hizo daño alguno al infante, pero…Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su acción había provocado el automóvil destrozaba ya la barra de contención de la carretera y se precipitaba por el profundo barranco.

¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

La pequeña se abrazó a su amigo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo último que vio a través de la amplia ventana delantera fue el cielo nocturno y a continuación, el extenso mar bajo de ella, oscuro y tranquilo, con la luna reflejándose sobre él. La gravedad la jaló fúricamente, sin embargo, el cinturón de seguridad la sostuvo. Un hormigueo frío recorrió su cuerpo mientras caía junto con el auto y sus demás ocupantes. Tembló, llena de miedo, sintiendo que la hora final se aproximaba. El cinturón se rompió de pronto, dejándola libre.

¡No quería, no quería! ¡No deseaba morir! No ahora que se había topado con una hermosa familia que le había mostrado el verdadero amor… en especial aquel niño del que aún se asía con fuerza

Si bien debieron pasar segundos, le pareció que estaban tardando horas en caer. Y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe, duro y seco, ¿así se sentía morir?

La calma volvió a asentarse sobre el lugar con un sepulcral silencio. Se quedó callada, sin moverse, escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón acelerado. Un dolor agudo recorría su cuerpo entero, pero no era éste el que le impedía levantarse sino el profundo miedo que la hacía tiritar bajo aquel vestido blanco…miedo de saber que estaba muerta. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

No sabía cómo ni por qué pero estaba en el firme suelo de la carretera… viva

A lo lejos pudo ver el cielo y sobre él, la luna, que seguía tal y como la había visto minutos antes, radiante y hermosa. Miró con angustia la desierta carretera esperando encontrar el auto en el que viajaba, pero no había nada. Inmediatamente, aún confundida, se levantó y buscó con la mirada a su amigo. No le importaban sus heridas, no le importaba todo lo demás, sólo que él y su familia estuvieran bien. Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro al divisar al pequeño, sin embargo ésta desapareció casi de inmediato. Yacía a unos metros de ella…inerte y con bastantes heridas, la más grave localizada en la cabeza, por donde un hilo de sangre corría débilmente.

-Mamoru… ¡Mamoru!

Lo sacudió con espanto. No se movía ¡no se movía! Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

De pronto, una infantil voz susurró en el silencio, despacio, pausadamente, como si el tiempo se le terminara, pero a la vez dulce y cariñosa.

-un…ángel…

Retiró las manos encontrándose con los azules ojos semiabiertos de su amigo. Y aún turbada, los miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos que brillaban como estrellas en la noche oscura, tan llenos de ternura.

-¿por… qué… lloras?

El niño no aguantó más, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

- ¡No, Mamo…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Algo se había clavado en su espalda, algo delgado y afilado, como una aguja. La vista se le nubló en segundos; su cuerpo estaba tan pesado; no podía moverlo, no le respondía. Y así, sin fuerzas, se dejó caer, entrando en un profundo sueño, con las lágrimas aún estancadas en sus mejillas rosadas.

-Nos has causado demasiadas molestias-susurró una voz pueril. Dentro de la sombra de los árboles un par de ojos brilló, distinguiéndose de la espesa oscuridad; un resplandor maduro, frío e impasible. Caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña y la tomó entre sus brazos. Entonces se detuvo a observar la escena por un momento: al pequeño que se desangraba a unos centímetros de él, el agua apenas turbada que en tan sólo unos segundos se había tragado el auto. Seguramente éste ya estaba reposando en el fondo de aquel mar azul.

Sonrió, cruelmente; se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la arboleda, desapareciendo entre las sombras de los árboles. Tras él dejaba la desierta carretera y al pequeño que permanecía inconciente sobre ella, el mismo que en sólo segundos se había quedado huérfano… completamente solo en el mundo.

* * *

¡Hola!

De antemano muchas gracias por haberte atrevido a entrar y leer este fanfic, la verdad es que… ¡estoy muy emocionada! Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo y eso me hacen sentir un poco nerviosa (lo que es ser inexperto ¬¬´) pero aquí estoy, deseando que les guste esta historia y que me dejen aunque sea un review Sólo así poder saber si les gustó, no les gusto o los dejó llenos (as) de dudas XD

Este capítulo de introducción me servirá para explicar unas cosas que les ayudarán a situarse:

-La historia, a partir del siguiente capítulo, se va a desenvolver entre el fin de Sailor Moon Super S y Sailor Moon Stars y por lo tanto antes de la segunda pelea con Neherenia.

-Está basado en el ANIME, así que si no has leído el manga, no hay ningún problema

-He dejando los nombres originales de los personajes. Lo hice principalmente porque habrá personajes nuevos y tendrán también nombres japoneses y la verdad me siento algo rara escribiendo el nombre de los protagonistas usado en la versión doblada ¬¬. Así que en simples palabras fue por comodidad XD

Por si no los conocen les dejo aquí los nombres en japonés y su equivalente. No sé muy bien cuáles son los nombres de algunos personajes en España, así que disculpen si no los agregué:

Inner senshi:

Usagi: Serena/ Bunny

Minako: Mina/Carola

Makoto: Lita/ Patricia

Ami: Amy

Rei: Rey

Outer senshi:

Setsuna: Raquel

Haruka: Timmy

Michiru: Viky

Hotaru: Olivia

Otros personajes

Chibi Usa: Rini

Mamoru/ Tuxedo Kamen: Armando/Señor del Antifaz, Darien/ Tuxedo Mask

Naru:Molly

Gurio: Kelvin

Motoki: Andrew

Yuuichirou: Nicholas

Por ahora son todos los que he calculado saldrán al menos en los primeros capítulos. Si aparecen nuevos los iré agregando

-Los ataques los dejaré tal y como fueron doblados al español latino

-Suprimiré todos los "chan" "san" y demás sufijos tan usados en Japón, eso me llevó a un gran problema especialmente con Serena/Usagi y Darien/Mamoru porque suelen llamarse de cariño Usako y Mamoru chan respectivamente, así que después de discutirlo conmigo misma por unas buenas horas decidí dejar a Usagi como "Usa" (lo sé suena algo extraño pero espero que todos, incluyéndome, puedan acostumbrárse) y a Mamoru sólo le quité el "chan".

-por último (sí, ya pueden despertar, ya terminé XD) planeo que sea una historia larga, de aproximadamente doce capítulos.

Éste es sólo una introducción para lo que va a suceder ¿reconocieron la escena? Tiene muchas variantes pero en esencia es la misma, si no la reconocieron no se preocupen, pronto se hablará de ello.

Bueno después de cansarlos y quizá ahuyentarlos con mis largos comentarios XD los dejó por fin, espero actualizar en las siguientes dos semanas, si nada se interpone claro.

Y prometo que mis próximos comentarios serán menos extensos!!


	2. Despertar

CAPITULO I

_**Despertar**_

Salió de la nave. Hubiera dicho que la quietud podía respirarse en el aire, si poseyera la gran habilidad de respirar. El magnífico astro que resplandecía ante él se reflejaba en sus falsas pupilas. Dejó de observarlo; si no se apresuraba, la descomunal estrella derretiría completamente su metálico y artificial cuerpo.

- sin embargo…-murmuró con una idea nueva en la mente. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el astro. Cual felino, sus ojos se mostraron penetrantes, intentando analizar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de la estrella-que energía tan curiosa es la que emana…- de pronto dudó -pero no es ella…hay algo dentro… una milenaria energía

De inmediato una sonrisa apareció en su maltrecha boca, como una luz en la oscuridad.

-Una energía oscura

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose; juntó todo su poder, que en realidad no era gran cosa, buscando un solo punto, el único que según sus cálculos podría liberar aquel poder.

¡Es ahí!

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y unió las dos manos de donde salió una esfera de energía que se estrelló contra el gigantesco Sol, sin causarle un daño aparente.

Observó la enorme estrella con un evidente cansancio. Había gastado toda su energía, pero su esfuerzo valdría la pena.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el lugar donde la energía había chocado comenzara a vibrar creando ondas que se expandían por todo el astro; y de pronto, una esfera tan brillante como la misma estrella salió del mar rojo. Una relativamente pequeña energía lanzada en el punto más débil había creado una pequeña grieta. Lo demás era asunto del "ser" que dormía dentro.

La esfera comenzó a romperse dejando ver un cuerpo masculino aún acurrucado y que ansioso por salir, rompió de un solo impulso el resto de la burbuja, ya agrietada que lo había mantenido cautivo. El hombre estaba cubierto por una extraña capa de luz y vestía un soberbio traje de color amarillo oro, en el cuello llevaba un hermoso dije en forma de sol que atrajo toda la atención del otro. Sus ojos marrones observaban a su libertador, que no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó solemnemente mientras se levantaba dejando caer el largo cabello verde con toques negros

- la persona que te ha liberado del letargo en el que has vivido-sonrió sin preocupaciones

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de otro, imitando la suya: sospechaba lo que quería.

-¿crees que te serviré?

-Vengo de una galaxia lejana-explicó con tranquilidad- mis ordenes son apoderarme de todo lo que tenga vida en éste sistema, pero me he dado cuenta de que sólo un planeta tiene seres vivos, que aunque son muy débiles sería una locura enfrentarme a todos yo solo

- y quieres que te ayude-adivinó el pensamiento del otro

-por supuesto, tú tienes un poder que sólo se compara al de los más nobles guerreros

El otro sonrió burlonamente

-Desde que fui encerrado juré y predije que regresaría- dijo mientras una enorme esfera de energía comenzaba a surgir de una de sus manos, la misma que su libertador vio con evidente inquietud- tú sólo has sido el primer medio para lograr mis fines.

La frase terminó y la energía salió despedida. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, se había cansado tanto que apenas y podía moverse.

Un grito desgarrador destruyó el silencio del espacio

- ¿qué rayos eres tú?-preguntó el recién liberado, incrédulo al ver que aún cuando el otro ser había perdido el cuerpo completo, seguía con vida

-soy un robot… mejor dicho un androide-dijo la cabeza, única parte que había quedado, y debajo de la cual caían cientos de cables truncados por la poderosa energía, mientras las demás partes del cuerpo, reducidas casi a añicos, flotaban pausada y silenciosamente en el espacio-pues, por desgracia, puedo sentir, al igual que todos los seres vivos del universo, pero de una forma distinta: nos han creado sin un corazón con el cual experimentar el amor o…- de pronto sus artificiales ojos destellaron vigorosamente- la venganza

-¿androide?

Sonrió ante su desconcierto

- me has destruido, sin embargo, no creas que te has deshecho de mí-se amplió su sonrisa- he mandado una señal de auxilio y pronto miles de guerreros vendrán a acabar contigo y con todo este estúpido sistema, entonces…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una nueva esfera de energía acabó con la única parte que quedaba del robot, reduciéndola a polvo.

Odiaba a aquellos que hablaban demasiado.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Los dos contemplaban la hermosa noche esperando el momento que tanto habían ansiado.

-Omitsu…-susurró él con la cara enrojecida mientras ella apartaba su mirada de las estrellas para ver el rostro de su acompañante- yo… yo quisiera… quisiera preguntarte si…

La joven lo miró expectante. Esperaba con ansias que él dijera aquello, que le pidiera ser su novia; lo que por supuesto, aceptaría sin dudar. Desde hace más de un año una mutua atracción que había comenzado como amistad los había unido, pero era hasta ese momento que uno de ellos tendría el valor de revelar sus sentimientos.

Todo había empezado esa mañana, de camino a la escuela…

-Omitsu te gustaría salir esta noche…-enrojeció al ver los ojos miel de ella, pero ya había comenzado, no había forma de retractarse-no será una cita ni nada parecido sino que veremos las estrellas que tanto te gustan y…

Calló bajando la cabeza, ella no dijo nada ¡¿por qué no decía nada?! Tal vez estaba pensando en la forma de rechazarlo… ¡Genial! Lo había arruinado todo, desde hace un mes había estado pensando qué decir y ahora cometía la mayor estupidez de su vida ¿por qué se había puesto tan nervioso al grado de soltar tan bruscamente aquellas palabras comprometedoras?

-Sí-murmuró ella

-¡¿qué?!-levantó la cabeza con asombro

- sí acepto salir ésta noche contigo Kazuo-sonrió

El control de sus sentimientos había parecido más firme que el de Kazuo, rojo y bastante nervioso, pero ella también estaba feliz, muy feliz. Empleó toda la tarde en escoger un vestido que la hiciera lucir hermosa y especial y esperó deseosa el anochecer.

El momento había llegado…Sentía la cara muy caliente al igual que él, que no dejaba de tartamudear.

-O…mit...su ¿qui…quieres ser mí…?

Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, tan bella y deslumbrante, como lo son siempre aquellas estrellas que, se dice, cumplen tus deseos. Sin embargo, no era una estrella fugaz más… Ésta era el símbolo de un comienzo...el inicio de un futuro predestinado milenios atrás…

Repentinamente el rostro del chico cambió por completo

-tengo que ir…-murmuró con la vista perdida y el cuerpo estático

-¿a qué te refieres Kazuo?-inquirió ella, desconcertada por la actitud de su compañero

El meteoro cayó en tierra, muy cerca de ellos, provocando un gran estallido que asustó tanto a la chica que se abrazó a su compañero inconcientemente, sonrojándose al sentirlo tan cerca

-perdón, yo no quise-susurró, apenada, fijando la mirada en el suelo

Sin embargo, él, como si nada hubiera sucedido, comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar donde había caído el meteoro.

-¡¿qué haces Kazuo?! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No puedes ir hacia allá! –trató de detenerlo pero la apartó bruscamente de su camino, sin siquiera dignarse a verla.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Miraron la estrella fugaz hasta que ésta despareció de sus vistas

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

De pronto sintió que el tiempo retrocedía con rapidez hasta aquella noche… hace cientos de años…Cuando tuvo que dar una respuesta a la misma pregunta…

- Deseé que si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer, sea como una persona normal… una terrestre para poder estar a tu lado

El rostro de él se ensombreció y dirigió su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo para luego de unos segundos, volver a fijar su vista en ella

-Yo deseo estar contigo eternamente… más allá de la vida o de la muerte-dijo melancólicamente

Su alma se desgarró al escucharlo, compartiendo el dolor de él.

¡¿Usa?!

¡Usagi!

-Lo siento-se excusó volviendo a la realidad-estaba algo distraída ¿qué me decías?

- te pregunté cual fue tu deseo-sonrió sin que su rostro mostrara molestia alguna

Lo tomó del brazo y dejó escapar una risita divertida

-¿no lo adivinas?

Los dedos de su novio rozaron suavemente su rostro. Comenzaron a acercarse hasta que los labios de los dos se juntaron.

-te amo Mamoru-murmuró muy bajo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, que la correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos

Todo era tan perfecto

Sin embargo un brillo los hizo separarse. Usagi tomó el medallón entre sus manos, de donde provenía aquel extraño brillo, y el cristal de plata salió de él, cegándolos, resplandeciendo como nunca antes.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

La estrella fugaz había desaparecido ya, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Aún así, las cuatro continuaban observando el cielo nocturno, como esperando que algo más sucedieran. Ami desde la ventana de su habitación inundada de libros apilados en perfecto orden; Makoto, acostada en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en las estrellas que podía apreciar a través de la ventana abierta; Rei en el patio del templo, mientras Fobos y Deimos revoloteaban inquietamente a su alrededor, y Mina apoyando los codos en el alfeizar de la ventana, sosteniendo el rostro entre sus manos, al tiempo que el gato blanco a su lado observaba el cielo, menos pensativo y más suspicaz.

Mientras la estrella pasaba, un sentimiento singular había oprimido los pechos de las cuatro senshis, y eso les había dejado un rastro de inquietud que todavía no podían apartar.

El problema era que no sabían la causa.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Extendió el brazo creando una gran energía en la palma de la mano que dirigió al Sol, como momentos antes lo había hecho el androide para liberarlo. El impacto hizo temblar por segunda vez al astro, y segundos después una esfera color naranja surgió de él.

-¡despierta Nix!-exclamó el hombre de cabello verde oscuro, totalitariamente

La esfera se rompió poco a poco y los pedazos quedaron flotando en el espacio mientras una figura femenina se divisaba dentro del cascarón, roto por la mitad. Se acercó y ofreció su mano a la mujer que levantó la mirada y la aceptó con gusto.

-hemos despertado querida Nix, para volver a tomar el cargo que nos fue arrebatado hace miles de años-dijo enérgico

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con delicia. Era una mujer muy bella, de largos cabellos azules, tan oscuros como la noche, contrastando con sus profundos ojos verdes, deslumbrantes pero a la vez fríos, llenos ambición. Vestía un brillante y sensual vestido de color negro, increíblemente largo.

-mi señor-se inclinó

Él se acercó y levantó su rostro para contemplarlo

-no poder besar tus dulces labios ha sido mi peor castigo-murmuró antes de besarla con gran pasión.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

El meteoro cayó en la playa formando un enorme hoyo que el oleaje del agua comenzaba a borrar.

Se acercó lentamente al cráter y lo escudriñó con la mirada hasta toparse con un pequeño cristal de color dorado, de forma romboide. Éste, de manera asombrosa, rotaba en su eje sin tocar el suelo…Conforme se acercaba, paso a paso, podía sentir el gran poder que emanaba y que por alguna razón lo atraía más y más.

Se agachó lentamente para tomar el cristal. Sus dedos apenas y lo habían rozado cuando resplandeció con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo. El pecho comenzó a dolerle tan fuerte que pensó que moriría. Pero, inesperadamente, miles de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente… dolorosas imágenes de un pasado lejano… de SU pasado; recuerdos que había perdido al renacer y que se presentaban tan claros como si hubieran pasado días y no cientos de años. En esos momentos ni siquiera supo si el pecho seguía doliéndole, sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas imágenes pararan de desfilar por su cabeza, pero estas no se detuvieron hasta mostrar la última imagen. El silencio, desgarrado por su grito de parar, volvió a instalarse en el lugar. La luz se apagó lentamente y el cristal volvió a su forma original, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Estaba totalmente exhausto.

Se incorporó lentamente, muy confundido. Su respiración era agitada. Encajó las manos en la arena húmeda y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Sentimientos encontrados se habían encendido como hoguera en su corazón… sentimientos que en el pasado se habían convertido en maldición y bendición a la vez… que lo habían hecho perder y ganar.

-¡Kazuo! ¡Kazuo!- la chica llegó corriendo y lo abrazó mientras sollozaba-¡¿estas bien?!

-¡aléjate!-exclamó retirándola, pero luego pareció reaccionar, pues su rostro desencajado se llenó de remordimiento mientras miraba las manos con las que había alejado bruscamente al amor de su vida.

Los sentimientos de quién había sido y de quien era causaron en él un mar de confusión. El amor que había sentido por esa persona quemaba su pecho, quería verla de nuevo… tenerla entre sus brazos… rozar nuevamente sus labios. Entonces ¿Qué sentía por Omitsu? La chica de la que había creído estar perdidamente enamorado… la que en ese momento lo miraba con tanto amor y con algo de ¿temor? Entonces lo notó.

Se había portado como un patán con ella

-Lamento haberte tratado así, es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza-murmuró tratando de calmarse-será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

-No te preocupes, me iré sola, claro, después de acompañarte –sonrió, luego de notar que él se encontraba bien. Estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no quiso preguntar nada, él le aclararía sus dudas cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Y con la sonrisa aún en el rostro continuó, guiñándole el ojo - si te sientes mal no puedes conducir

Él aceptó y durante todo el trayecto permaneció ensimismado, con la mirada fija en aquel cristal que llevaba en la mano y del que ella prefirió no preguntar. De cierta forma no deseaba saber qué era todo aquello, ya era suficiente con lo que había pasado ese día.

Además tenía un terrible presentimiento de todo eso….

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-El que me liberó dijo que sólo un planeta tenía vida

-¿crees que sea…?

-posiblemente, aunque puede ser cualquier otro –se encargó de aclarar, no deseaba que ella se hiciera vanas ilusiones

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto extraño las hermosas flores del planeta Tierra!-dijo aferrándose a su compañero

- tendrás todas las que desees –la miró a los ojos-si así lo quieres será el primer planeta que visitemos

-pero…-se preocupó

- nadie nos detendrá ahora que somos libres-dijo con seguridad, leyendo la inquietud en los ojos de la mujer.

-¿ni el cristal?-tembló levemente, recordando el momento de su encierro.

- si el cristal no ha desaparecido, lo destruiremos antes de que lo encuentren… acabaremos con todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino, en especial si tiene la sangre de los "guerreros puros" –dijo con un inexplicable brillo en los ojos marrones que contemplaban a la mujer.

-¿Y nuestros guerreros?

-Ellos ya deben haber renacido y seguramente han sentido nuestro regreso

-¡entonces qué esperamos! -sonrió entusiasmada- Vayamos a visitar a nuestros súbditos

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Abrió la puerta de su departamento que permanecía en silencio. Había decidido no pensar más en lo que había sucedido, por lo menos no esa noche, así que se propuso que, cuando llegara, iría directo a su habitación donde se tiraría en la cama y dormiría hasta que los rayos del sol lo despertarán, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados…

Al entrar al departamento notó que una figura lo esperaba en la oscura sala.

-¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!-inquirió rechazando la idea de que aquel chico fuera un asaltante.

El joven se levanto haciendo que sus blancos cabellos brillaran con la luz de la Luna y justo cuando él pensó que lo atacaría, éste hizo una pequeña reverencia, capturando su asombro. El misterioso joven fijó la vista en el hermoso cristal que el otro llevaba en su mano y luego habló, en un tono triste pero a la vez lleno de obediencia.

-por favor, cuide mucho de ese cristal

No dijo más, y ante el asombro del castaño joven, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, como si hubiera ido únicamente para asegurarse de que el cristal estuviera en buenas manos.

-¡espera! –Lo detuvo- no puedes irte así, antes tienes que decirme qué esta pasando

- usted debe saberlo –dijo queriendo marcharse con rapidez-o ¿acaso el cristal no le ha devuelto todos sus recuerdos?

- sí, recordé mi vida pasada-murmuró cerrando sus puños con fuerza al evocar nuevamente todo lo que le había sucedió en su anterior vida- sin embargo, éstos no me ayudan a saber por qué estoy aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es que… morí

- pero ha reencarnado

-sigo sin comprender… - bajó la cabeza y tomó sus cabellos marrones entre las manos. Sufría… le dolía haber recordado todo y ahora estar ahí de nuevo, era como estar en una pesadilla de la que sabes que no despertarás-¿por qué...?

-porque aquellos que la profecía había anunciado han despertado…Samas y Nix

-¡¿DESPERTARON?!-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. De pronto todo se había aclarado. Aquellos nombres lo decían todo. Ya sabía por qué había vuelto a nacer…tenía una misión. Sin embargo y a pesar de saber todo lo que tendría que enfrentar, en ese momento, no pudo evitar el volver a pensar en ella…

-sí, hace poco, y el cristal que había estado bajo mi cuidado despertó para volver a su verdadero dueño

-¿y ella?-inquirió fijando sus ojos en el joven-No hay ser viviente en la Luna, no ha quedado ni rastro de el antiguo Milenio de Plata, ni de sus habitantes… ¿qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Sabes a quien me refiero, verdad?

El otro no contestó, bajando la cabeza, por lo que Kazuo continuó, observando cada detalle de aquel cristal que, realmente, jamás pensó tener entre sus manos, ni en esa ni en su vida pasada…

-Recuerdo que mi padre me habló de ti y dijo que estuviera preparado porque en cualquier momento, este hermoso cristal vendría para sellar los destinos de todos los guerreros de éste sistema… yo jamás creí que me tocaría enfrentar esto…-dio unos pasos rompiendo el espacio que había entre los dos- al verte nadie podría imaginar que has vivido milenios,…tú eres el único que puede decirme qué es lo que sucedió en el Milenio de Plata ¿porque lo sabes no es así?

-No hay mucho que decir-dijo con reticencia, y luego de un segundo en el que no despegó la mirada del chico, aclarándole que no lo dejaría ir hasta saberlo, confesó con un suspiró de resignación-Fue destruido y la reina murió al igual que las guardianas y los demás habitantes, pero…

-¿ella también?- bajó la vista y en seguida negó con la cabeza, para sí mismo- no, seguramente ella se fue con… - no pudo pronunciar aquél nombre por más que lo intentó, la mezcla de furia y tristeza se le hacían nudo en la garganta ¿la había perdido? No, no, no ¡no podía ser! Trató de controlarse. Recordaba que desde la primera vez que la vio supo que el amor que sentía por ella estaba condenado al desastre- _¡qué irónico!_-suspiró sonriendo lastimosamente-ahora yo tendré que…

-no es así-lo interrumpió y aunque no deseaba hablar del asunto, tuvo que continuar-ellos también fallecieron

Los ojos de Kazuo se nublaron y su rostro se desencajó por unos minutos. Le dolía… aunque esto hubiera sucedido hace cientos de años

-pero entonces, como es que…

-pronto lo sabrá por usted mismo-dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras de la habitación, dejando miles de interrogantes en el joven

Se recargó en la pared sintiendo que aquella confusión lo derrumbaría en cualquier momento; y así permaneció, no supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que llegó a una conclusión: si ella había muerto, sin dejar descendencia alguna, como había sucedido con él, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. De pronto una idea surgió, espontánea y magnífica, tan perfecta que sabía, nada podría fallar, sin embargo…

-necesitaré a mis fieles guardianes-murmuró acabando con el silencio que había imperado en el lugar, aún cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche

Inmediatamente el cristal comenzó a brillar, iluminando todo el departamento

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-es hora-susurró la seria voz detrás de ella

-ellos sufrirán mucho ¿verdad?

Su amiga se limitó a sentarse al lado suyo; y con aquella expresión de serenidad y madurez que jamás dejaba su rostro, habló.

-Comprendo que quieras quedarte, pero sabes que ésta vez no puedes participar en esta batalla

La pequeña apretó las dos cartas que llevaba en la mano

-¿por qué no puedo regresar con mis padres mientras esto pasa?

-aún no es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu época, aún te quedan algunas cosas que afrontar aquí

-entonces ¿por qué no puedo quedarme?-exclamó sintiéndose impotente

- ellos deben enfrentar esto solos

La pequeña aún sin estar completamente resignada, colocó la segunda carta en la mesa, donde Usagi pudiera verla…

-confío en que todo saldrá bien…_confío en ti Usagi_

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la salida. Viajar hasta Japón había sido todo una travesía que la había dejado agotada, así que iría directamente al hotel, dejaría caer sus pesadas maletas y se iría directo a la cama. Sí, eso es lo único que podía hacer por el momento, aunque… lo que más deseaba, lo que en realidad hubiera querido hacer, era verlo…

Habían pasado tantos años. Se preguntaba si él se habría puesto más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Seguramente sí.

Sólo podía imaginarse en los cálidos y protectores brazos de él, como antes, pero con la diferencia de que ahora estarían juntos para siempre…ya nada podría separarlos. Ya podía imaginar el rostro de sorpresa e inmensa alegría de él, al verla de nuevo.

El viento acarició sus blancas mejillas mientras movía su larga cabellera.

-Pronto nos veremos…-susurró como deseando que el viento le llevara el mensaje a su amado

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Les gustó este primer capítulo? espero que sí.

Si sienten que no reconocieron a casi nadie y que no están entendiendo nada hasta este momento creo que es comprensible ¬¬, no se angustien.

Es aquí donde la historia comienza formalmente. No tiene mucha acción lo sé, pero por algo se tenía que empezar ¿no creen? Me centré más que nada en la presentación de los nuevos personajes, es por eso que los protagonistas casi no salen, pero paciencia, todo a su tiempo! ¡¡El próximo capítulo promete muchas cosas!!

Por otro lado me alegra mucho saber que hay personas que están leyendo, sobretodo si la historia les está gustando : ) eso me anima a continuar con el fic. De verdad gracias!

Isis Janet: has dado en un punto importante de la historia ¿Quiénes son esos dos personajes? En el siguiente capítulo aclararé un poco de esto.

annyfansailormoon: Leí tu mensaje, que bueno que hayas recordado porque así podrás ubicarte mejor : ) En cuanto a las intrigas, habrá muchas más y según mi plan irán descubriéndose en cada capítulo pero también irán apareciendo nuevas.

Iré explicando las cosas poco a poco pero de cualquier forma pueden dejarme sus dudas, ya sea en los reviews o por medio del mail.Su opinión es verdaeramente importante para mi!

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo porque esto es sólo el inicio!!


	3. Encuentros Primera parte

**Capítulo II**

_**Encuentros**_

**& **1ª Parte** &**

Definitivamente era un día caluroso. El sol resplandecía en lo alto de cielo. Este hecho hacía que fuera realmente difícil encontrar algún lugar sombreado, en especial en la ciudad de Tokio…

-¡por qué no vamos al parque!-exclamó Usagi después de terminarse el helado de fresa

-de acuerdo-le sonrió y ella, alegre, se colgó inmediatamente de su brazo

-¿crees que Chibiusa regrese?-le preguntó con inquietud

- sí, creo que lo hará, y tu también debes hacerlo-respondió mirando la inquietud que tenía el rostro de su novia, intentado calmarla-Ella jamás se habría ido sin despedirse de nosotros. Además, recuerda que en su carta nos pidió que no nos preocupáramos por ella…

- que regresaría si todo salía bien…-terminó la frase y luego en tono preocupado, continuó- me pregunto a que se refería.

-quizá su partida tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó al cristal de plata ayer-meditó Mamoru-¿has hablado con las chicas sobre eso?-inquirió mientras los dos caminaban por las calles del centro de Tokio, abarrotadas de gente que iba de aquí para allá.

-No pude hacerlo, aunque Luna dijo que se encargaría de informarles

-¿Le preguntaste si sabía algo?

-Sí, pero no tiene idea de lo que pudo haber pasado-dijo aún sujeta al brazo de él –piensa que la estrella fugaz que vimos tuvo algo que ver. ¿Crees que sea necesario escuchar las noticias por si dicen algo?

Mamoru parecía pensativo, lo miró tratando descifrar sus pensamientos, entonces comentó él:

- yo lo estuve haciendo pero hasta ahora no se ha dicho nada… Aún así, yo también creo que había algo extraño en esa estrella fugaz…no sé si a ti te sucedió pero cuando la vi…-lo observó, expectante. Él pareció darse cuenta pues salió de su ensimismamiento para contemplar su rostro lleno de curiosidad. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa-tal vez no fue nada, pero aún así es extraño que el Cristal de Plata haya brillado súbitamente y después volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Mira!-exclamó ella felizmente mientras señalaba uno de los aparadores donde se encontraban varios vestidos blancos adornados con hermosos encajes

Se sonrojó al ver su figura reflejada en el vidrio, creando la ilusión de llevar puesto el vestido de novia; y se imaginó, usándolo, con un ramo de flores, enfrente del altar… junto a Mamoru y a punto de unir sus vidas. Mientras tanto él miraba a su novia con una sonrisa, alegre de verla tan entusiasmada.

-¿cuál crees que me quedaría mejor?-murmuró sonrojándose aún más

-ah…-dudó él, sin saber qué decir mientras la mirada de su novia se mantenía expectante. ¿Decirle qué vestido se le veía mejor? ¡vaya apuro en el que se había metido!-bueno…

Una leve risa salió de los labios de la joven mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Entonces Usagi pidió que reanudaran el camino. Estaba desconcertado. La verdad es que había momentos en los que no lograba comprender a su novia.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí un pequeño punto se abría paso entre la gente, caminando en sentido opuesto y formando una fisura que no parecía alegrar a los apurados transeúntes que trataban de no chocar con él. Era un joven apuesto de cabello castaño, caminaba al parecer sin sentido y más absorto en sus pensamientos que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y tenía razones para estarlo.

Estaba totalmente confuso. ¿Quién era él? Kazuo o aquel hombre que había sido en su pasado.

¡Eran dos personas tan distintas!

Estaba seguro de que ya no era el mismo Kazuo, tímido e inocente. Un chico normal que se había enamorado de una chica normal ¿qué había de complicado en ello? Pero su vida había dado un vuelco total. Era cierto, después de recordar aquel pasado tan doloroso no podía seguir siendo el de antes pero…había algo más; la sombra de aquel hombre que se negaba a considerar como él mismo se apoderaba de él. Aquél que, el día anterior, había tramado aquel plan que ahora le parecía perverso, aquel que seguramente lastimaría a varias personas. Sin embargo sabía que esa sombra era él mismo, y eso lo asustaba, pues significaba que él sería el único culpable de la infelicidad que causaría.

Quería dejar el pasado atrás pero había cosas que se lo impedían. Apretó los dientes, bajo los labios cerrados suavemente. Algunas de ellas tenían que ver con los sentimientos que tenía hacia las personas que había conocido en el Milenio de Plata y que atormentaban su mente, hasta llegar a un punto muerto en el que terminaba dominado por ellos.

Y las otras…

-Lo siento-se disculpó después de chocar con una señora a la que casi tiraba, ésta dijo un insulto por lo bajo que él no alcanzó a escuchar.

Había sido mala idea caminar por las concurridas calles de Tokio en especial cuando no estaba poniendo atención a nada.

Un nombre volvió a sumergirlo en sus cavilaciones.

Omitsu

La noche anterior se había portado muy mal con ella y aún así lo acompañó hasta su casa. Tenía que llamarle y pedirle una disculpa. Sonrió recordando a la chica de ojos miel y cabello azulado. Pero repentinamente, la imagen de la joven mujer que conoció hacía cientos de años llegó a su mente, opacando a la de Omitsu…La primera vez que la había visto… aquellos ojos profundos, tan azules como el mar, llenos de dulzura, su feliz sonrisa y…

¡En qué estaba pensando! Él no podía, no debía pensar en ella. Su vida pasada se había destruido por ese amor prohibido. Lo que había pensado la noche anterior le parecía ahora una estupidez, ella no podía... ¡era imposible! Un nuevo motivo para ilusionarse, una excusa para mantener el amor que había sentido por la chica de ojos azules, eso eran todas las conjeturas tan perfectas que había hecho la noche anterior.

Algo oscuro e increíblemente convincente dentro de él mismo se lo negó. Lo peor de todo era que había una prueba real y tangible que confirmaba esa negación: el poderoso cristal que llevaba en su bolsillo, apretado fuertemente por su mano.

Sin embargo, la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, no podía repetir los mismos errores del pasado ¿pero tenía elección? ¿no era aquel un círculo interminable en el que el destino lo había puesto a propósito? No, no, ¡las cosas ahora eran diferentes! La situación era diferente.

Aún así, había otra parte llena de miedo dentro de él que le decía que las cosas terminarían igual. Y esa parte se reveló en ese momento con una irónica valentía. No era esa persona, no tenía que cargar con el peso de él. No y definitivamente no.

Seguiría con su vida normal.

Miró a su alrededor. La realidad. Se sentía feliz de estar nuevamente en ella, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y de quién era. De alguna forma sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo, pero caminó con la vista al frente tratando de mantenerse seguro. Y entonces, como si la vida le reprochara el camino que estaba siguiendo, la vio. El resto del mundo desapareció tras una insondable oscuridad, iluminado únicamente por la figura femenina que resplandecía entre las sombras de la multitud. Era ella, su corazón acelerado se lo decía a gritos, como la primera vez que la vio hace milenios.

De pronto la decisión que momentos antes se había reflejado en sus verdes ojos se desvaneció por completo, incinerada por aquel fuego que lo consumía, ahora con más fuerza.

¿Estaba alucinando?

Tal vez era solo producto de su imaginación. Había soñado tanto con verla. Se talló los ojos aún sin creerlo. La chica seguía ahí, hermosa y dulce, como la recordaba.

No podía equivocarse… era ella

La alegría inundó su pecho y un desbocado sentimiento se apoderó de él. Caminó apresuradamente, sin apartar su mirada de ella. Parecía un loco. Chocó contra los que pasaban sin siquiera importarle, tratando de abrirse paso. No sabía que haría cuando estuvieran frente a frente, sólo quería estar ahí, contemplarla. De pronto las ansias de sentirla en sus brazos, como antes, se convirtieron en una sed insaciable.

¡Estaba tan cerca! Había esperado siglos y ahora no podía esperar un segundo más

Pero…

Se detuvo en seco cuando estaba a unos metros de ella, con el rostro más pálido que el de un muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que se sentía hundirse en un profundo vacío. Toda la felicidad se quedó sepultada… al verlo. Estaba junto a ella como antes los había visto en el pasado, felices, como si nada más hubiera a su alrededor.

¡No podía ser cierto! Él no tenía porque haber reencarnado, no era parte de la profecía y sin embargo, estaba ahí, sonriendo mientras ella caminaba a su lado sujetándose de su brazo.

Sin darse cuenta, la pareja caminaba hacia él. Si no hubiera sido porque sus expresiones estaban congeladas, habría mostrado una sonrisa lúgubre ante lo irónica que era la vida.

Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza conforme se acercaban. Sin moverse como si sus pies hubieran sido pegados al suelo, mantenía la mirada en ellos. Cuando sólo faltaban unos pasos para cruzarse, el joven que la acompañaba pareció sentir su penetrante mirada pues dirigió su vista hacia él, y por un momento-que le pareció una eternidad- se miraron fijamente, como lo hicieron la última vez…el ultimo día en que lo vio… El mismo día de su muerte.

Extrañada por no escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado, Usagi levantó su mirada para ver el rostro de su acompañante. No parecía haberla escuchado, y lucía demasiado ocupado como para responderla. Dirigía una amenazante mirada pero… ¿a quién? Llevó su vista hacia el mismo lugar y se encontró con un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, cuyos sagaces ojos verdes miraban retadoramente a su novio.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó haciendo que Mamoru reaccionara

-Creo que no-murmuró, titubeante

Reanudaron la caminata

Solo fueron necesarios algunos segundos de tensión antes de que se cruzaran. En ese momento, la mirada de los dos se clavó más una en la otra, fulminándose.

-¿de verdad no lo conoces?-insistió mientras que su novio se giraba ligeramente para ver al chico que ya habían dejado atrás, pero que lo miraba a la vez, por encima del hombro

-Su rostro se me hace familiar…-confesó- demasiado

-Tal vez fue alguno de tus compañeros de la escuela-sonrió ella sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto – que te parece si en lugar de ir al parque vamos a comer una rebanada de pastel, el otro día Mina me contó de una pastelería donde hacen deliciosos pasteles de chocolate.

-vamos entonces-sonrió él, aún algo desconcertado por el encuentro

Ninguno de los dos volvió la vista para mirar al chico, sin embargo, el presentimiento de que el otro sí continuaba mirándolos no desapareció de Mamoru hasta que doblaron la calle.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Entró al centro de videojuegos. Reinaba un animado ambiente. Varias personas se divertían en las máquinas de carreras y en los diversos juegos como el de Sailor V, quejándose cuando se daban cuenta que estaban a punto de perder. Lo buscó con la mirada, esperando reconocerlo después de tantos años.

-¿Es nueva por aquí?

Se volteó. Sonrió al encontrándose con la persona que tanto buscaba y que por la expresión de su rostro no parecía haberla reconocido.

-¡Motoki!- dijo de inmediato. Él la miró algo desconcertado -¿no me recuerdas? Soy Akiko, Akiko Matsuo-tuvo que aclarar, notando que él seguía sin reconocerla- sólo nos vimos un par de veces así que es normal que no me recuerdes, Mamoru nos presentó, íbamos en la misma secundaria pero yo estaba en otro salón.

El rostro del chico rubio se ensombreció

-Si… ya te recuerdo

-¿podrías decirme donde está Mamoru? Lo busqué en su departamento pero me dijeron que ya no vivía ahí, y sé que sería en vano ir a buscarlo a la escuela.

- Mamoru me dijo que te habías ido lejos-murmuró como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de ella

La expresión de jovialidad de la joven cambió por completo.

-así que Mamoru te contó todo-Motoki asintió- por eso debo encontrarlo-se le quebró la voz- las cosas no pueden quedarse así, no puede seguir pensando que yo…por favor, Motoki.

Motoki estaba en un serio aprieto; su sentido común le decía que no debía decir nada, pero las palabras de Akiko sonaban muy sinceras… tanto que no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Mamoru hace años.

-Yo no sé donde vive… solo nos vemos en la escuela-mintió

-¡ah!-dijo con evidente decepción- gracias de todos modos, me dio gusto verte de nuevo-agachó la cabeza con tristeza y salió del lugar apresuradamente

-_No puedo decírselo _-pensó, viéndola alejarse-_no sin antes advertirle a él de su regreso. ¿Mamoru querrá verla?_

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Murmullos, asombro, rostros llenos de sorpresa, incredulidad. Y todo aquello presente en la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de los dos personajes, vestidos extravagantemente.

Debido a la gran afluencia de gente que recorría las calles de Tokio a esa hora, las personas de dicha ciudad estaban acostumbradas a ver todo tipo de vestimenta, desde la más común hasta la más fantástica, y el hecho de que cada uno estuviera ocupado en sus propios asuntos cotidianos, sin ver siquiera el rostro del que pasaba a su lado, hizo que los dos personajes pasaran desapercibidos… por sólo unos segundos. Hasta el momento en que se plantaron en medio de la calle, ocasionando más de un choque que los hizo notar entre la multitud. Los habrían tomado únicamente como un par de locos, restándoles atención y volviendo a caminar, enfocándose nuevamente en sus tareas diarias, sino hubiera sido por que ninguno de los dos había puesto un solo pie en el suelo, flotaban a unos centímetros de él.

-¡están locos o qué!-gritó enfurecido uno de los automovilistas que había quedado atrapado entre otros cinco carros y no se había percatado del "pequeño" detalle que caracterizaba a los dos personajes.

-Insolente-dijo el hombre de largo cabello, sus ojos centellaban de enojo.

Se había acercado a los automóviles. Su bazo se extendió, con la mano abierta, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar una potente energía invisible salió haciendo volar a todos los autos, personas y todo objeto que se cruzara en su camino. Uno de los autos que se elevó en el cielo como si pesara lo que una pluma recibió un fuerte impacto causado por una luz cegadora que había salido de la mano del extraño, y se incendió en el aire para luego caer sobre un par de autos, contagiándolos rápidamente por el fuego.

Las personas entraron en una caótica confusión comenzando a correr despavoridas de un lado para otro, sin poder saber exactamente lo que sucedía porque el viento, que aún no se desvanecía pero que había disminuido su fuerza, secaba sus ojos y les obligaba a mantenerlos cerrados o entreabiertos.

-son intolerables, señor Samas-susurró ella mientras veía como la furia se acrecentaba en él con forme los gritos de la gente se expandían-merecen un castigo por ser tan malos siervos.

El sonrió de forma maligna, calmándose con la embriagadora mirada de ella. El viento paró, pero fue remplazado por una burbuja de energía que se creó alrededor de los dos seres. Ésta, con el ensordecedor sonido del desastre, como una potente y furiosa ola de destrucción, barrió con todo ser sin importar si tenía vida o no.

El lugar se convirtió en un caos. Las calles habían quedado obstruidas por autos que habían sido abandonados por sus tripulantes. Otros, víctimas del ataque, se quemaban amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento.

-creo que no aceptarán ser nuestros súbditos tan fácilmente-murmuró ella

-no es la primera vez ¿recuerdas…?

No pudo terminar la frase pues una flecha de fuego los atacó, pero él la hizo añicos con un solo movimiento de su mano. Su compañera, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, dirigió a continuación una rápida saeta eléctrica hacia uno de los carros del que quedó muy poco

-no pensé que nos encontraríamos tan pronto-murmuró sonriendo, mientras las cuatro figuras femeninas vestidas con traje de marinero, que habían esquivado eficazmente su ataque, se posaban sobre otros autos.

-¡No dejaremos que ataquen la ciudad y lastimen a sus habitantes!

-¿pretenden darnos órdenes? Este planeta nos pertenece al igual que los otros, aunque estén deshabitados-explicó él, desafiante

-si son guerreras no tienen porque revelarse contra nosotros –sonrió ella- al contrario, deben servirnos.

- no tenemos porqué servir a personas que atacan a inocentes sin piedad-dijo una de ellas que lucía un hermoso cabello color castaño, anudado en una coleta.

-entonces no hay otra solución-susurró la mujer lanzando rayos por la palma de las manos

Apenas y los pudieron esquivar

-las acabaré… una por una-dijo creando una enorme esfera de energía eléctrica que, con un veloz movimiento, lanzó sobre la chica de cabello corto, de color azul

¡Cuidado Sailor Mercury!

La sailor reaccionó justo a tiempo, mientras que su atacante permanecía inmóvil. No parecía sorprendida.

-¿Son sailor senshi?-meditó el hombre que no se había movido

-Así es. Somos las sailor senshi que protegen el sistema solar interior-repuso una de ellas

-son las guardianas de los planetas-afirmó la mujer con asombro

Las miradas y los rostros firmes de las cuatro eran demasiado corroborativas como para afirmar con palabras. Los dos extraños se miraron, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

- entonces ustedes son…

La mujer, dudando, reprimió las últimas palabras y con recelo, preguntó

-¿No saben quienes somos?

Las sailor se miraron, sin comprender la última pregunta, ni las demás meditaciones de los dos atacantes.

–mi nombre es…

-¡no lo digas!-exclamó el hombre con el temor inundando su voz-si son las guardianas nuestro nombre sólo les servirá como arma.

-siento haber estado a punto de cometer tan terrible error, mi señor-dijo con una pequeña reverencia y en seguida sonrió, atacándolas nuevamente- lo siento pero tendrán que morir sin saber quién fue su verdugo

- Mars, Jupiter ¡tenemos que distraerla mientras Mercury los analiza con su microcomputadora!-dijo Venus después de eludir el nuevo pero no menos potente ataque, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Nix mientras sus compañeras asentían

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Nix anuló el poder lanzado con una sola mano, ante la sorpresa de las sailor, y creo en su mano una esfera de energía pura que arremetió contra las tres. Esta vez estaban tan cerca que era imposible no dar en el blanco.

Las chicas cayeron al suelo, despedidas por el ataque.

-qué insignificantes-susurró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Mars Jupiter y Venus trataban de levantarse para seguir peleando-¿de verdad son guardianas?

-¡ya lo encontré!-exclamó Mercury cerrando la pequeña computadora- el dije que cuelga de su cuello es el que le da todo su poder

Nix y su compañero se quedaron atónitos. No comprendían cómo es que lo habían averiguado tan rápido. Al parecer no eran tan inofensivas como aparentaban.

¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Mars y Jupiter habían aprovechado la distracción de Nix para atacar. Pero sus movimientos no parecía haber pasado desapercibidos por la mujer, a pesar de que se mantuvo inmóvil, recibiendo los dos poderes que estaban ya frente a ella, con una sonrisa de supremacía y diversión. El polvo creado se dispersó sobre el lugar, segundos después de escucharse el violento impacto.

Una risa mortífera de mujer se propagó con rapidez.

-suena demasiado contenta como para que nuestro ataque haya surtido efecto

-estoy segura de que no le dolió ni una décima-dijo Jupiter, ante el comentario de Venus

-el poder que le da la gema es muy grande por eso debemos quitársela-explicó Mercury-quizá es la única forma de vencerla.

Mars y Jupiter, trataron de calmar su respiración agitada por la batalla, mientras Venus apretaba con fuerza su brazo sangrante. El sonido rápido de las teclas de la minicomputadora de Mercury, sonaba más fuerte de lo común. Las cuatro aguzaban el oído donde se mezclaban los confusos sonidos, y mantenían la mirada alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño. El silencio tenebroso que le siguió, despertó más su alerta.

-bu…

El bello rostro, distorsionado por el placer y con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, apareció de la nada, aterradoramente cerca. No hubo tiempo de responder ante la energía eléctrica que crujió en las manos de su atacante y las embistió sin piedad, dejándolas en el suelo por segunda ocasión.

Nix se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa de victoria

¡Saeta llameante de Marte!-rugió Mars, ante la presencia de un nuevo poder eléctrico que se acercaba mucho más rápido que la mujer que lo había lanzado.

Los labios rojos de Nix parecían saborear la situación. Para sorpresa de todas, la energía eléctrica hizo pedazos la flecha de fuego de Sailor Mars

-cuánto poder-masculló Venus, sintiendo aún la energía eléctrica que las había golpeado y que ahora recorría su cuerpo entero, haciéndolo temblar.

Nix ya no caminaba más hacia ellas. Parecía esperar a verlas recuperadas para volver a atacarlas.

- deja de jugar y acaba con ellas de una buena vez-dijo el otro algo enfadado de la batalla, limitándose hasta ese momento a observar la batalla

La mujer lo miró y se inclinó con respeto.

¿Eso era un sí? No esperarían a averiguarlo.

Jupiter intentó una nueva ofensiva dirigida, esta vez, a su cuello tratando de acabar con el dije pero Nix la detuvo con su mano, sin ningún esfuerzo.

-déjenme mostrarles lo que es un verdadero ataque-rió

-esto no es nada bueno-murmuró Venus, cuya mirada había pasado sobre la minicomputadora de Mercury al escuchar un chillarte sonido salir de ella. Era el aviso de peligro. Mercury se veía bastante preocupada y ella también lo estuvo cuando volvió la vista hacia Nix y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de lanzarles un poder, tan grande que las ocultaba de la luz del Sol.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Suspiró con cansancio y luego reanudó sus tareas viajando de un lado para el otro del restaurante, con la charola que sostenía varios platos de comida.

-¡en un momento traigo su helado!-dijo amablemente mientras se apresuraba a llegar a la cocina pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-Motoki…-trató de recordar su compañera de trabajo- sería más fácil si me dijera el nombre de ella o su apellido

-No lo sé, solo cuento con el nombre de Motoki, su hermano-la joven sonaba desesperada- ¿de verdad no le suena conocido?

-Motoki es mi hermano-dijo antes de que su compañera pudiera dar otra negativa-soy Unazuki, Furuhata.

La joven mostró una emocionada sonrisa, y ella se la devolvió con amabilidad mientras su condiscípula las dejaba para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-es un gusto conocerte, soy Akiko Matsuo-se presentó la chica de cabello dorado con una resplandeciente sonrisa

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

La energía temblaba en su mano, estaba a punto de expulsarla cuando…

Una rosa usada como daga rozó el cuello de Nix para luego clavarse en el suelo, justo en el momento en el que el dije roto caía a los pies de la mujer de largos cabellos azules

-¡¿qué rayos?!-murmuró sorprendida

-_las joyas deben ser usadas por las mujeres para resaltar la belleza, no como artefactos para la destrucción._

Nix siguió la voz masculina que había pronunciado aquellas palabras y lanzó una mirada furiosa a los dos personajes que acababan de llegar y que continuaban ocultos tras la sombra que proporcionaba un elevado edificio; pero recuperándose de inmediato, desechó definitivamente la idea de lanzar la energía que había acumulado. Lo más importante en ese momento era recuperar su medallón, fuente de su gran poder; y así, se inclinó para hacerlo

¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

La cadena sujetó la mano de Nix impidiéndole alcanzar el dije que una nueva sailor senshi tomó entre sus manos con rapidez

_-¿Cómo te atreves a romper la paz de la ciudad_?

-¡quienes son!-replicó furiosa, volviéndose nuevamente hacia los recién llegados

La sailor parecía esperar que lo dijera

-¡Soy una hermosa guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

-mi nombre es Tuxedo Kamen –se presentó el joven vestido de traje, con antifaz y sombrero de copa-y somos los encargados de proteger la Tierra

El rostro de Samas se tornó tan lívido que parecía estar a punto de caer. Esa mujer…esa joven era la guardiana de la Luna. Observó a los dos con todo detalle mientras que Nix parecía cada vez más enfadada. Sí, lo notaba, podía vislumbrar el fuerte parecido con "ella", la mujer que odiaba, la que lo destruyó y cuyo rostro juró jamás olvidar. Dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el joven de elegante traje ¿quién era él? Desechando la posibilidad de que pudiera convertirse en una verdadera amenaza, volvió a fijar su vista en Sailor Moon.

-Así que eres la guardiana de Luna- Dijo Samas levitando en el aire y acercándose a ellos con aterradora tranquilidad-y… protectora de la Tierra. Después de todo esa sangre tuya sigue anhelando volver a su hogar.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Había tardado más de un minuto en moverse, luego de que la pareja que lo había dejado tan impresionado diera la vuelta a la calle. Ahora continuaba caminando, meditando todo con más calma. Las cosas no eran tan graves como parecían.

Recordó el rostro de los dos al encontrarse, el de la actual encarnación del príncipe Endimión, desafiante; y el de ella…

Detuvo ahí la imagen de sus recuerdos. La expresión confundida de su rostro femenino revelaba que no sabía nada de su pasado, de lo contrario lo habría reconocido inmediatamente. Y su acompañante tampoco parecía saber muy bien quien era él, de haberlo sabido no habría pasado de largo como lo hizo, ni lo habría dejado ir.

Con aquellos pensamientos aún dando vueltas en su cabeza, se dirigió a su departamento donde aquel hombre ya lo esperaba…

-Una batalla se está llevando a cabo en la ciudad-explicó el otro al verlo entrar-los demás está ahí aunque claro, en calidad de observadores, pero si no lo pide, atacaremos.

Dirigió su mirada a él. Sólo después de unos segundos imperceptibles en los que lo miró al rostro, recordó que era uno de sus guardianes a los que la noche pasada había convocado ¿cómo pudo olvidarse toda la mañana de su existencia?

-¿"El Rey Sol" está peleando?-susurró más para sí que para su interlocutor

-sí señor, al parecer contra las Sailor Senshi que nosotros conocimos

-así que ellas también reencarnaron-meditó por un momento y luego de un suspiro dijo en tono humorístico-así como se ven las cosas un día de estos nos enteraremos de que incuso los dos gatos parlantes de la reina están aquí.

-¿desea que intervengamos en la batalla?-preguntó el otro con la misma seriedad de antes

Se quedó callado dejando atrás el humor, .y luego de pensarlo detenidamente, contesto

-No; tengo mejores planes, además no serviría de nada, recuerda lo que dice la profecía-dijo dejándose caer en el mullido sillón

-Y si él las extermina

Tardó un poco en responder como meditando lo que debía decir y al final concluyó:

- no podemos intervenir, no por ahora y no sin una justificación…según recuerdo las senshi son fuertes, así que lograrán escapar. Mientras tanto prepárate y a los demás también porque ustedes se encargarán de distraerlas.

-¿distraerlas?-preguntó sin comprender lo que el otro quería decir

El joven de cabellos marrones sonrió mirando el hermoso cristal con brillos dorados

Sin querer, ese cristal y la presencia del "Rey Sol" le ayudarían a alcanzar el sueño que su encarnación anterior más anheló en el mundo…más que cualquier otra cosa.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ante el peligroso movimiento Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen se pusieron a la defensiva, lo que les ayudó pues Samas lanzó una esfera de energía sobre ellos, misma que lograron evadir fácilmente. Sin embargo, la energía lanzada solo había sido una forma de distracción, lo que comprendió Sailor Moon cuando sintió las manos de Samas estrujando su cuello, arrastrándola violentamente hasta golpearla contra una pared, todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¡Sailor Moon!!-exclamaron viendo cómo la sailor trataba de alejar las manos masculinas de su cuello sin resultado alguno.

Samas fijó su mirada en el medallón de Sailor Moon. Sus largos dedos de la mano izquierda dejaron de estrangularla y se dirigieron el adorno de su pecho. Lo abrió con cautela, haciendo caso omiso de la sailor que batallaban por apartar su mano derecha, que continuaba apretando fuertemente su cuello, y descubrió así el brillante Cristal de Plata. No se había equivocado.

-el cristal –susurró palideciendo

¡Ataque de hojas de…!

-¡Espera Jupiter, están demasiado cerca, si atacas también herirás a Sailor Moon!-gritó Mercury, deteniéndola mientras analizaba al enemigo con su microcomputadora

Moon lo pateó intentando liberarse pero él no se movió, al contrario, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aquella patada no le había causado ni cosquillas. Desesperada, había tratado de encajar sus escasas uñas, esperando que los guantes que llevaba puestos no estorbaran demasiado, pero tampoco había resultado. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la cabeza, palpitando violentamente, mientras sus oídos parecían desconectarse a falta de aire; con al sensación de que su cerebro se hinchaba cada vez más, hasta que llegara el punto de explotar. ¿Cómo era que no podía liberarse aún cuando solo era una mano la que la sujetaba? no lo sabía con exactitud, pero esa mano la estaba apretando aún con más fuerza, de tal forma que sentía, no sólo que su respiración era cortada, sino también su garganta.

Tuxedo Kamen intentó también pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Era como si aquel ser estuviera hecho de un duro metal.

-¡es una especie de barrera!-exclamó Venus descubriendo el secreto de su enemigo

-sí pero no tiene un punto débil específico- Mercury tecleaba velozmente los botones de la microcomputadora esperando encontrar la solución de forma rápida -la única manera de acabar con la barrera es con una gran cantidad de poder

-sólo nos queda el poder de las sailor-dijo Jupiter

-eso implicaría demasiado tiempo

-son muy ingenuas, aunque quiero verlas intentando romper ese caparazón-se mofó Nix deleitándose con el espectáculo

Sailor Moon, ahogada en la desesperación, y con el rostro de un tono violáceo, comenzó a sentir que la vista se le opacaba. Apenas y percibió que el dije de Nix se le resbalaba lentamente de la mano sin fuerzas.

-¡Sailor Moon!-Exclamó Tuxedo Kamen con angustia

No podía permitir que muriera ¡eso jamás!

Sailor Moon lo vio, entre neblinas, escuchando apenas su voz.

Como última medida y con todas sus fuerzas, el príncipe de la Tierra lanzó una rosa roja hacia Samas.

La sonrisa del guerrero se hizo más grande

-¡¿crees que una simple flor puede herirme?!-murmuró aún sujetando con fuerza el cuello de la guerrera.

La rosa se había clavado en el suelo, indicando que todo había sido inútil.

-solo hay un poder que puede detenerme y es un poder que tú nunca ten…- paró de hablar. De pronto, un hilillo de sangre se vislumbró en su mano derecha y corrió rápidamente por ella-¡es imposible!-masculló soltando a Moon, que se derrumbó en el suelo

Sólo el poseedor del cristal Elpis podría romper su poder… eso significaba que…No, imposible.

-¡¡Tu no puedes tener el poder del cristal!!-dijo esfumándose ante el asombro de todos, para luego reaparecer enfrente de Tuxedo Kamen, que totalmente pasmado no pudo hacer más que recibir la potente esfera de energía que se había formado en la mano de Samas en cuestión de segundos. Se golpeó en la pared con un devastador sonido.

Brillantes agujas de pequeños y grandes tamaños aparecieron de forma elegante en las manos de Samas. Sin dudar las lanzó hacia él. Tuxedo Kamen apenas y había tenido tiempo de incorporarse, sin embargo, pudo esquivarlas a tiempo; pero de inmediato, un nuevo grupo de agujas lo clavó en la pared. Aturdido y sin poder moverse, se limitó a observar a su enemigo que con absoluta rapidez se había colocado a unos centímetros de él, dispuesto a lanzar nuevas agujas que esta vez, estaba seguro, traspasarían su piel con sus filosas puntas…

Las cuatro sailor senshi intentaron ayudarlo pero Nix les arrojó una nueva esfera de energía que las lanzó a unos metros, dejándolas en el suelo.

-_Señor, él no tiene el cristal Elpis_

Aquella voz conocida retumbó en su cabeza en el momento en que las agujas salieron despedidas de sus manos.

_-sus guerreros lo esperan… Será mejor que deje esta batalla para después_

El guerrero de cabello verde dirigió su mirada a Tuxedo Kamen que parecía sorprendido de haber resultado ileso.

-tienes suerte de que me haya distraído

Bajó las manos, pero las sailors adquirieron una posición defensiva en caso de que éste reconsiderara y pensara contraatacar.

Samas dirigió una última mirada suspicaz a Sailor Moon antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar. La luz era tan intensa que ninguno de los presentes lo miró sin antes quedar deslumbrado. Lo último que las sailor senshi y Tuxedo Kamen pudieron ver fue la silueta de las dos personas, disolviéndose entre aquel cegador resplandor.

-se esfumaron-comentó Mars luego de unos segundos en los que había perdido el sentido de la vista.

Tuxedo Kamen, ahora menos confundido, empleó toda su fuerza para liberarse y corrió hacia Sailor Moon, que todavía yacía en el suelo

-¡¡Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Sailor Moon!!-la sacudió sintiendo que su intervención había llegado demasiado tarde, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, los ojos de la guerrera de la luna temblaron y comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-¿qué pasó?

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!

Siento dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, tenía planeado que este y el siguiente fueran uno solo pero se extendió demasiado y tuve que cortarlo (por eso dice primera parte XD) No me gusta que los capítulos sean demasiado largos ¬¬ lo bueno de esto es que ya tengo casi completo el próximo capitulo así que actualizaré pronto XD

Espero sus comentarios!


	4. Encuentros segunda parte

Capítulo III

**_Encuentros_**

& 2ª parte &

-¿Cru, crees que te hizo caso?

El aludido dejó de caminar en círculos y dirigió una rápida mirada a las cuatro personas que igual de impacientes, esperaban en la poca iluminada habitación.

-por supuesto, llegaron al planeta sin saber lo que está sucediendo-respondió, para luego volver a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro del lugar.

Repentinamente una luz se encendió en el centro de la habitación. Los cinco retrocedieron unos pasos, con los ojos entornados para evitar que la luz los cegara. Lentamente, el resplandor se fue apagando hasta dejar ver la silueta de dos nuevas figuras que de inmediato captaron la atención de todos.

Miraron la imponente figura de Samas "El Rey Sol", erguido, majestuoso como lo han de ser todos los reyes dignos de poseer ese nombre; y a la vez, la desaliñada y furiosa silueta de Nix cuyo hermoso rostro se había desencajado por la rabia.

-Así que tú me llamaste, Cru-susurró Samas mientras las cinco personas se inclinaban respetuosamente ante él y Nix.

-sí, señor, "Rey Sol"-dio unos pasos al frente – gracias a su ayuda logramos reencarnar con nuestros recuerdos y así prepararnos para la llegada de este día.

La reverencia hecha por sus guerreros pareció aminorar el enojo de Nix, que se irguió y trató de peinar sus cabellos revueltos, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso en mostrarse estoica. Esa era la forma en la que se debía comportar una verdadera reina.

-Han pasado milenios desde que fueron encerrados en la estrella madre-comentó otro joven, de mirada oscura y malévola-el Sol

-sí… lo recuerdo, y a ustedes también-dijo Nix. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella vez comenzaban a aclararse…poco a poco- son los cinco guerreros que nos siguieron fielmente, pero aun falta uno de ellos

-tuvimos algunos problemas, mi señora, es por eso que no está aquí-respondió Cru, que aún seguía inclinado

- las sailor senshi… ¿se han enfrentado a ellas?-preguntó Samas, al que en ese momento le importaba más lo que había sucedido en la batalla que el paradero de su último guerrero

-no, señor –explicó Cru- sospechábamos que ellas fueran las guardianas pero después de la batalla que libraron con ellas hoy, ya no hay duda.

- Sailor Moon tiene el cristal…sin embargo, fue Tuxedo Kamen quien me hirió con esa insignificante rosa ¡¿cómo puede ser eso?!-reflexionó mientras tocaba la herida de su mano

- nosotros también tenemos dudas acerca de eso, ayer sentimos una fuerte energía despertando, pero no era la única-dijo otro chico de cabello rojizo

-¿que tan grandes eran esas energías?

-calculamos que cada una tiene el poder de destruir un planeta-intervino por primera vez una chica

-¿tanto así?

-no hay que angustiarnos, mi señor-lo abrazó Nix. Acarició el rostro masculino con seducción hasta llegar a la barbilla y descender por el pecho, tocando el hermoso cristal en forma de Sol-el poder que usted tiene es aún más grande, el sistema solar entero sería destruido si usted lo quisiera…incluso tal vez la misma Vía Láctea.

-pero el poder que tiene el cristal Elpis supera al mío

-el cristal Elpis aún no ha aparecido

-te equivocas, querida-dijo tomando su mano que aún tocaba sutilmente el cristal de Sol-recuerda lo que dice la profecía, y entonces comprenderás que él ya está entre nosotros, aunque no en la forma que conocimos.

La mujer de azules cabellos se apartó de él bruscamente. Parecía asustada, pero al poco tiempo logró tranquilizar sus miedos, atreviéndose a adentrarse en sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos. Las memorias de la batalla antes de que fueran encerrados volvieron a su mente, una a una. Sus párpados temblaron antes de que sus ojos se abrieran

-ahora entiendo… todo está más claro; y la misión de ellos también…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

La noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, dónde las luces artificiales de las casas comenzaban a encenderse, lentamente, como puntos dispersos sobre una superficie gris hasta que la noche envolviera la ciudad completamente con su manto oscuro.

Minako se puso el suéter tratando de esconder la herida de su brazo y siguió caminando rumbo a su casa, dejando atrás a Ami, Makoto y Rei. Usagi se había marchado mucho antes, junto con Mamoru. Según escuchó tenían planeado dar un paseo antes de que él la llevara a su casa. Sonrió ligeramente, satisfecha. Lo mejor era dejar que los amantes disfrutaran de su amor.

-Mina, no es justo que hagas esto-murmuró a su lado Artemis, su gran amigo que era un gato blanco con una luna creciente en la frente.

-¡shhh! Nos podrían oír

-la calle está vacía-dijo con seguridad. Era cierto-no sé porque pediste traer esto si tu no lo ibas a cargar

-ese dije es de suma importancia para nosotros Artemis, necesitamos analizarlo cuidadosamente-explicó con seriedad, mientras el gato blanco la miraba con desconfianza y pesar. El dije que colgaba de su cuello lo hacía lucir bastante…femenino -¡además está hermoso!

-lo suponía-comentó bajando la cabeza, con una gotita en la nuca. Mina tenía estrellitas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa de ilusión-pero si te gusta tanto porque no lo llevas tú

-eso puede ser peligroso-dijo con la sapiencia de un detective, como si hubiera revisado todas las posibilidades y no quedara ninguna otra más-si esa mujer regresara por él ¿dónde crees que lo buscaría?

-¿en el centro de Tokio?- _es decir lo suficientemente lejos de Jubangai_

-claro que no, lo buscaría en el hermoso cuello de una chica cuya belleza la delate como la sailor senshi del amor –dijo dramáticamente, en actitud de mujer frágil, con las mejillas sonrosadas y un fondo rosa salido de la nada brillando a su espalda. Pero todo se desvaneció al continuar - y no en el cuello de un simple gato blanco, en especial si es macho.

La cabeza del pobre Artemis volvió a caer, con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Seguía preguntándose cómo las chicas, especialmente Luna, se habían dejado convencer por Mina. Tal vez porque él era quien la conocía mejor que cualquiera de ellas. Y no había ayudado en nada el hecho de que todas estuvieran cansadas por la batalla librada y desearan ir directo a sus casas.

Artemis miró con entusiasmo la casa de Mina, casi al final de la calle. Su tortura terminaría en cuanto entraran.

-¡señorita Aino! – la llamó un joven, bastante atractivo por cierto y se acercó a ella corriendo - Soy Seiho Takenouchi

Lo miró con detenimiento. Guapo, alto, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, de aproximadamente dieciocho años y al que no recordaba haber visto en toda su vida.

-¡Hola!-sonrió disimulando su desconcierto ¿cómo era que él sabía su nombre?

Una idea pasó por su mente y de inmediato se sintió volando entre las nubes, cubiertas de tonos rosas. Seguramente era un admirador secreto que después de tanto tiempo de soñar con ella, se había decidido a declararle su amor. Se sonrojó.

-¿me recuerda?-preguntó el chico, desconcertado por el rostro de ensoñación de ella

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!-rió estruendosamente ¿Recordar? Entonces sí se habían visto antes-¡Claro que sí!

-Hace tiempo nos tocó viajar juntos en el avión que venía de Inglaterra-explicó como si hubiera leído el desconcierto que había en la mente de Mina

Minako lo miró fijamente tratando de recordar aquel rostro, pero todo fue inútil. Se sintió inmensamente frustrada por no poder reconocer a aquel atractivo chico. Estaba perdiendo una oportunidad inigualable.

-sería muy normal que no me recordara-le sonrió amigablemente-en aquel tiempo era un chico bajito, de cabello despeinado y muy tímido.

-_Pues sí que ha cambiado_ –pensó sin dejar de contemplarlo. Era imposible que aquel chico sonriente hubiera encajado alguna vez con esa descripción

- sin embargo, tú eres igual a la Minako Aino que conocí en el avión-le sonrió con una dulzura que la derritió

Artemis lanzó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Mina, sosteniendo aún las infinitas ganas de quitarse aquel collar; sabía, por el rostro de la chica, que aquella conversación sería muy larga.

-puedes llamarme Mina

-jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos, me siento feliz de volver a verte…Mina

Su nombre, pronunciado en los labios de él, simplemente la deshacía

-tal vez podamos vernos de nuevo-dijo ella tratando de disimular el color rojo que teñía sus mejillas- a menos que tengas que regresar a Inglaterra

-En realidad me estoy mudando a Jubangai

-¡¿en serio?!- era la oportunidad perfecta- Entonces necesitas de una buena guía que te muestre la ciudad-sonrió- y yo la conozco como la palma de mi mano, además no te cobraré mucho-le guiñó un ojo

El chico amplió su sonrisa, comprendiendo el tono de broma y con encantador acento dijo:

-Me encantaría

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

El joven de despeinado cabello color marrón, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y cubría sus ojos por completo, paró de barrer al verla entrar al templo.

-¡Ya ha regresado señorita Rei!

-Hola Yuuichirou- saludó secamente- ¿aún no regresa mi abuelo?

-no señorita

Rei suspiró aliviada. Yuuichirou era demasiado despistado para notar los raspones que le habían quedado después de la batalla y su abuelo no estaba así que no habría problema. Sin embargo…

-¿quién es él?-preguntó Rei desconfiadamente, dirigiendo la mirada a un chico rubio de ojos plateados y que usaba un kimono

-él es…

-soy un nuevo aprendiz del dueño de este templo-dijo el joven antes de que Yuuichirou pudiera presentarlo- y usted debe ser la hermosa sacerdotisa que vive aquí

Hubo algo, no supo si en las palabras halagadoras, en el tono atractivo o en la bella mirada del chico que hizo que Rei se sonrojara. Yuuichirou lo notó, con muy poco agrado.

-me gustaría mucho aprender de una gran sacerdotisa como usted-le sonrió

-no hay mucho que aprender pero con gusto lo haré- dijo amablemente, aunque el tono de su voz conservaba aún un poco de recelo- pero no me ha dicho su nombre

- Unkei Saionji

Rei mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía deslumbrada por la nueva sonrisa que el joven mostraba.

-¡pero qué ciego he sido!-dijo él repentinamente. Entonces tomó el brazo de Rei con suma rapidez y delicadeza y miró los raspones con manifiesta preocupación-está usted lastimada

Retiró el brazo abruptamente, algo enfadada pero con un rojo encendido en las mejillas

-no es nada-dijo, defensiva

-es usted una mujer bella y llena de carácter…tan explosivo como el fuego-dijo acercándose a su rostro-justo el tipo de chicas que me gustan

Volvió a sonrojarse. Lo que estaba como el fuego era su rostro, y temía que pronto comenzara a arder

-ahora deje que atienda esas heridas- insistió el chico y a continuación dijo en un tono embriagador, muy cerca de su oído-prometo que no dolerá

-ahhhhh………

-sólo se raspó no tienes por qué tratarla de esa forma-intervino Yuuichirou, parecía incómodo y molesto

-¡Yuuichirou, por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos!-dijo Rei de forma dura. El joven castaño lo entendió como un "déjame sola para besuquearme con él" pero la verdad es que le había molestado que fuera tan poco atento con ella.

-¡pero, pero, señorita Rei!

-Nada de peros, Yuuichirou-dijo, el tono de su voz no aceptaba réplicas-_si tan sólo Yuuichirou fuera como él_-pensó, volviendo a quedar atrapada por los ojos dorados del joven Unkei

Desganado, Yuuichirou tomó la escoba y se fue a barrer a otro lado…muy cerca de ellos. Estaba furioso, mas no con su querida Rei, con ella jamás podría enfadarse, sino con Unkei. Esa era la declaración de guerra. Los dos pelearían por el amor de Rei y no se permitiría perder.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿estas segura de que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-preguntó Mamoru

-completamente- dijo segura, recargándose en el brazo de él, pero sin dejar de caminar. Un suspiro de ella interrumpió nuevamente el silencio-¡otra cita que se arruina!

- prometo que iremos a esa pastelería en cuanto termine los asuntos pendientes que tengo en la universidad-dijo Mamoru con rostro calmado, mientras el sol rojizo se escondía entre los edificios que rodeaban el parque-¿a propósito, cómo está tu cuello?

-aún me duele un poco, pero estoy segura de que mañana estará como nuevo-sonrió

-¿no tendrás problemas en tu casa?

- no te preocupes, entraré corriendo y nadie lo notará-dijo despreocupada

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mamoru. El optimismo era una de las grandes cualidades de su novia.

-y tú ¿estarás bien? – comentó al notar el semblante pesaroso de él-también te atacaron fuertemente

-sólo fueron algunas heridas-le sonrió, reconfortándola

Sin que se dieran cuenta pequeñas nubes grises comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte… seguramente llovería.

-estar sin ti en vacaciones no es nada divertido-suspiró Usagi con pesar-te estaré extrañando desde el momento en que esta cita termine y me dejes en mi casa

-me gustaría estar contigo siempre, pero también tengo que estudiar -dijo, estricto, mientras los rayos del declinante sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, creando una lluvia de luz que caía sobre ellos a sus anchas- de cualquier forma hablaremos por teléfono todos los días

- pero aún así no te veré, y menos aún cuando entre a la preparatoria- se lamentó - tú no dejaras que salgamos mientras tenga tarea por hacer

-esperemos que eso ayude a que tus calificaciones de inicio de curso sean buenas

-eres muy duro conmigo Mamoru-reclamó abrazándose más a su brazo y haciendo pucheros…- recuerda que…

Se detuvo al sentir un tironeo extraño. Mamoru se había detenido un paso atrás. Por su repentina inmovilidad y el tirón que había sentido parecía haber parado en seco. El brazo del que ella se colgaba permanecía rígido. Lo miró a la cara. Estaba extrañada. Jamás había visto tal expresión en el pasmado rostro del joven que mantenía sus ojos fijos en un solo punto…aquella chica que estaba frente a ellos, misma que clavaba sus ojos color esmeralda en Mamoru… aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y amor que helaron su cuerpo.

-_vaya…_-parpadeó asombrada, observando a la chica. Su cabello rubio y largo se movía ligeramente reflejando los toques dorados del atardecer. Era alta, un poco menos que Mamoru, su rostro, de suaves y hermosos rasgos que recordaban a las vírgenes de las pinturas, se mostraba lleno de frescura; pero lo que sin dudar le daba un toque de belleza inhumano eran aquellos profundos ojos verdes- _es muy bonita_

Mamoru estaba completamente paralizado. En tan solo segundos, miles de imágenes se habían proyectado en su mente y entonces, con una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, sus labios pronunciaron con debilidad un nombre que había significado tanto para él.

-Akiko

¡cuánto trabajo le había costado olvidarse de ese nombre que ahora le sonaba extraño pronunciar, uno que había repetido una y otra vez, en algunas de las más tristes y solitarias noches de su vida, suplicando, gritando, deseando que ella lo escuchara!…

Usagi tembló y lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin despegar la vista de su novio pero mirando de reojo a la hermosa chica… ¿por qué sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho?

-Mamoru…-susurró la joven rubia que había comenzado a aproximarse a la pareja, y a la que él aún miraba sin creer que eso estuviera sucediendo-¿cómo estás?-dijo amablemente, acercándose más a un estupefacto Mamoru. Usagi definitivamente se consumía en los celos.

-Tú debes ser una de las compañeras de Mamoru-sonrió Usagi, con un sutil acento de enfado al tiempo que se interponía, casi por instinto, entre su novio y la chica que ahora estaba, a máximo, dos pasos de ellos

-No-dijo secamente, dejando atrás aquel tono dulce que había usado al dirigirse a él- Mamoru y yo fuimos…

-este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar sobre eso-la interrumpió Mamoru, como volviendo de un profundo trance; justo a tiempo

-entonces vayamos a tu departamento, estuve ahí, aunque como no llegabas decidí salir a caminar-sonrió- no pensé que te encontraría aquí

Un aura ardiente rodeó a Usagi al sentir la familiaridad con la que la joven le hablaba a SU novio

-no, ese tampoco es el lugar adecuado-murmuró Mamoru. La expresión severa y el tono melancólico que había usado apagaron los celos de Usagi como si trataran de agua congelada. Nunca lo había visto así.

-entonces vayamos a donde desees, no me importa el lugar, necesito hablar contigo…-agachó la cabeza y bajó el tono de voz- sobre lo que pasó

-no hay nada de lo que podamos hablar

-¡entiendo que no quieras escucharme pero…! – Se exaltó, no obstante, tratando de controlarse, continuó-déjame explicarte-extendió una mano para tocarlo pero Usagi la detuvo, entonces la chica la miró de forma cortante- aunque… me gustaría que fuera A SOLAS

Usagi, que aunque ya se había hecho a un lado, se empeñaba en continuar abrazada al joven, se aferró a su brazo fieramente.

-Mamoru es mi novio y tenemos plena confianza uno en el otro-dijo sin moverse de su lugar-así que puedes decir todo lo que desees

Las dos comprendieron el significado de esa oración.

-no pensé que te gustaran las niñas, Mamoru…-contestó, ignorando la presencia de Usagi. Su voz, entre perturbada y dolida conservaba aún un leve toque del desconcierto que la había asaltado al escuchar que Usagi era su novia; el mismo que la mantuvo en silencio por unos buenos segundos-… porque al verlos abrazados cualquiera diría que es tu hermana menor, claro, con excepción mía, que te conozco perfectamente y por lo tanto sé que no tienes hermanos-murmuró la chica, esta vez con más seguridad y recalcando el "perfectamente"- ¿Cuántos años tienes niña, tres o cuatro menos que Mamoru?

Los ojos de Usagi despedían rayos ¡Ahora sí que se había enfadado!

-Basta Akiko-sentenció Mamoru de forma enérgica, antes de que Usagi replicara- no creo que haya mucho que decirnos, la carta que me dejaste fue demasiado explícita

-¿de verdad me olvidaste ya?-preguntó con voz ronca-todo lo que pasamos y nuestros sueños…

-¡sueños que tú rompiste! ¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo con gran melancolía, fulminando la conmovedora mirada de Akiko.

-¡yo nunca cambié mi forma de pensar, ni mis sentimientos…! ¡Si tuve que irme fue por…!-bajó la vista, como dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir algo que no debía-…no puedo decirlo aquí, por favor vayamos a…

-¿es un secreto entonces? –el tono en el que habló hizo que Usagi dejara de dirigir su mirada a la chica para concentrarla, desde ese momento, en el rostro de Mamoru-siempre te lo dije todo, mis inquietudes, mis ilusiones y creí que tú también lo hacías, pero no era así.

La joven posó su mirada en el suelo

-fue una causa de fuerza mayor

-¿causa de fuerza mayor…? ¡Sabías que siempre contarías conmigo! ¿no te ayudé cuando más lo necesitaste?-dijo apretando los puños con fuerza. Sentía el dolor a flor de piel… aún después de tanto tiempo dolía.

Usagi se separó de él sintiéndose incómoda, como si estuviera haciendo un mal tercio. ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era su novio, Mamoru sólo la amaba a ella, sólo confiaba en ella. Pero… al verlo así, sintió lo contrario. Entonces una imagen pasó por su mente tan rápida como un rayo y tan letal como una daga.

Lo soltó lentamente, atrayendo por primera vez la mirada de Mamoru

-tengo que irme, mis padres deben esta muy preocupados-sonrió Usagi con una tristeza mal disimulada y se hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras lo hacía, a todo lo que podían dar sus piernas, mantenía la vista al frente, con exagerada insistencia. No deseaba mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta de que Mamoru no corría tras ella.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Abrió la puerta del departamento y de inmediato se escuchó una voz conocida

-Te estaba esperando Ami-dijo su madre con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro

-¡Mamá! Pensé que aún estabas trabajando en el hospital

-Regresé temprano porque hoy hay una importante reunión médica y quería…. ¡qué te sucedió!-exclamó acercándose a su hija para revisar sus brazos

-son sólo algunos raspones que me hice al tropezarme-sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla. Si hubiera sabido que su mamá iba a regresar temprano habría ocultado los raspones ocasionados por la batalla.

-no parecen ser heridas cualquiera-replicó; como doctora tenía gran experiencia con esas cosas y sabía que era difícil lastimarse tanto con un simple tropiezo, amenos que hubiera rodado por todo el largo de alguna calle

-estoy bien-dijo quitando el brazo que la señora Mizuno observaba tratando de adivinar lo que había causado aquellas lesiones-mañana pienso devolver unos libros a la biblioteca así que debo apresurarme-mintió

-es extraño que no los hayas terminado, te he visto acabar libros más grandes en menos días, además no sueles esperar a que se cumpla el plazo, generalmente los acabas tres días antes.

Definitivamente no sabía mentir

-sólo son algunas páginas-sonrió nerviosamente

-¿crees que puedas terminarlas pronto?-preguntó. Parecía medio convencida y por ello dispuesta a cambiar el tema (para gran alivio de Ami)- Como te decía, hay una reunión medica esta noche donde habrá varios doctores importantes acompañados de sus familias y me preguntaba si…

-Te acompañaré con mucho gusto, mamá-dijo sonriente, apresurándose a entrar en su cuarto

La madre de Ami sonrió. Estaba feliz de tener una hija como Ami.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Makoto Kino estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Volvió a mirar las puertas cerradas del elevador. Había esperado demasiado; si esta vez no funcionaba tendría que subir por las escaleras. Apretó nuevamente el botón del ascensor.No hubo respuesta. Suspiró, resignada a subir ocho pisos a pie, y se giró para tomar las escaleras pero una voz la detuvo

-¡espere señorita!-dijo un joven que al parecer acababa de llegar- ¿pensaba subir al elevador?

Sólo de verlo supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorada

-s…sí-tartamudeó- pero no baja, creo que se ha descompuesto

El joven se acercó al elevador, increíblemente cerca de ella, y apretó el botón. Lo mantuvo así, sin soltarlo por unos segundos (en los que le dio la posibilidad de admirar su atractivo rostro) y después, como por arte de magia se abrieron las puertas del ascensor

-¡¿cómo lo hizo?!-se sorprendió Makoto

-¡todos los elevadores son iguales!-le sonrió, luciendo como un Adonis- Al igual que sus trucos-le guiñó un ojo y detuvo la puerta del elevador con su fuerte y varonil brazo para que ella pudiera ingresar.

Makoto entró luego de unos segundos de ensoñación

-¿a que piso va?-dijo el joven después de que se cerraron las plateadas puertas

-al… al ocho-tartamudeó

El lugar se llenó de silencio mientras ella enrojecía cada vez más mirando al joven de soslayo. ¡Era totalmente increíble el parecido que tenía aquel chico con su superior! A la vez igual y diferente. Se veía que era un chico educado; vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar sus negros ojos, tan diferentes a los cafés de su superior pero poseedores del mismo hermoso brillo. El cabello liso y de color verde-azulado apenas y le llegaba hasta los hombros, resaltando aquellos rasgos tan parecidos a los que la habían hecho enloquecer por su antiguo novio.

Iban en el piso cuatro

_-Piso ocho-_ pensó Makoto sonrojándose más mientras desviaba la mirada que un segundo antes se había cruzado con la del chico. Éste también volteó hacia otro lado, disimuladamente.

Sintió que no había pasado nada de tiempo cuando llegaron al piso en el que tenía que bajar.

-aquí bajo-dijo Mako cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. La afirmación sonaba tonta, pero esperaba que él le dijera algo antes de separarse.

Pero nada sucedió así que salió del ascensor. Nunca lo había visto y estaba segura de que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad no volvería a encontrarse con él nuca más. Pensando en eso se dijo que debía tomar la iniciativa.

-¡¡espera!!

Para su sorpresa, los dos profirieron la misma exclamación al mismo tiempo. Las puertas del ascensor habían estado a punto de cerrarse pero las manos fuertes de él, y también las de ella, lograron evitarlo. Se miraron a los ojos, todavía deteniendo las puertas para que no volvieran a cerrarse.

Se rieron de la situación sin poder evitarlo

- me llamo Sotaro Fukushima-se presentó él, apagando gradualmente su risa- Vivo en el edificio de al lado

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Mamoru Chiba escudriñó con la mirada en el estante lleno de libros

-¡aquí está!-dijo entusiasta, mientras tomaba con las dos manos uno de los libros más gruesos que se encontraba en la parte de arriba, pero cuando lo retiró, la fila de libros se cayó al perder su estabilidad

- estudiaremos este libro-dejó caer la Biblia, (ejem) quise decir, el libro de cálculo, en la alargada mesa

-Esto… es… lo que tengo… que…estudiar- abrió enormemente los ojos

-No todo, el tema que te dejaron sólo ocupa las primeras cuatrocientas páginas

-¡¡CUATROCIENTAS!!- el suspiró que Usagi había estado a punto de exhalar se detuvo al escuchar las últimas palabras- Mamoru ¿no crees que son demasiadas para un solo día? –dijo caminando hacia el librero, como evadiendo aquello

- en vez de preocuparte por la cantidad de páginas, deberías esforzarte para pasar el examen… tus notas han bajado bastante si mal no lo recuerdo…

-¡no hay nada de que preocuparse!-rió confiadamente, buscando cambiar el tema de conversación. Su novio era realmente estricto con ella en cosas como el periodo de estudio y las calificaciones. Eso la metía en serios problemas pues nunca había sido buena en la escuela, sin embargo, no se disgustaba con él, o por lo menos no en serio. Sabía por qué el se comportaba de esa manera y le agradaba que fuera así. Quizá más de lo que él mismo creía. Pero eso no quitaba que en ese momento estuviera en serios problemas y que de inmediato intentara cambiar el tema. La oportunidad se presentó al ver un objeto a la orilla del estante-no sabía que guardabas álbumes de fotos aquí-dijo, fijando su mirada en un objeto de color dorado- y éste…jamás lo había visto

Mamoru palideció y se acercó velozmente al estante, como tratando de evitar que ella se apoderara de él

-es solo un viejo álbum-repuso Mamoru con nerviosismo, lo que hizo que Usagi sintiera más curiosidad por verlo

-¿es de tus padres?-inquirió tomando el dorado álbum

-no, es de…

Demasiado tarde

-¡eras un niño muy tierno!-sonrió mirando una de las fotografías-¿por qué nunca me habías enseñando estas fotos? Hay tantos recuerdos aquí

-bueno...es que…

-¿quién es?-preguntó señalando una foto. Mamoru se acercó lentamente, deseando que el álbum desapareciera, que de pronto un fuerte viento se lo llevara, la tierra se lo tragara o algo así sucediera, sin embargo, el álbum seguía ahí, en las manos de su novia.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio al ver, en la fotografía, a aquel hombre que aún recordaba con claridad, incluso su voz, grave y cariñosa a la vez, una de las únicas personas que le habían brindado su apoyo durante su infancia.

-él fue lo más cercano que tuve a un padre-murmuró viendo al hombre de rostro gentil y ojos bondadosos que, en el momento de tomarse la foto, rondaría unos cuarenta años

-una vez me dijiste que habías vivido solo desde el…-calló sintiéndose inoportuna pero inmediatamente, él colocó sus manos en sus hombros, como haciéndole ver que no había dicho nada malo.

- ya que no tenía a nadie que pudiera cuidar de mí y siendo yo todavía un niño, los doctores del hospital habían decidido mandarme a un orfanato, pero, luego de mil vicisitudes, me encontré con él. En aquel tiempo era un reconocido profesor de universidad e hizo hasta lo imposible para que pudiera vivir lejos de cualquier orfanato…él se convirtió en mi tutor.

-¿entonces viviste con él?

-no-dijo. Su expresión era algo renuente así que pensó estar tocando un tema que quizá no debía-siempre cubrió todos mis gastos. Cada mes me daba cierto dinero para pagar el departamento donde vivía, comprar lo necesario para la escuela y alimentarme. Pero casi siempre me sobraba dinero.

-en ese departamento ¿vivías solo?

-así es, tenía todo ese departamento sólo para mí

- tuviste que hacerte cargo de ti mismo-comentó, pensativa

-sí, aprendí desde muy pequeño a administrar por mí mismo el dinero

-pero tu tutor te visitaba continuamente

-no, mi tutor era una persona admirable y llena de bondad, pero jamás permitió que me le acercara, ni física ni sentimentalmente- debió haber tenido una mirada de enorme desconcierto pues él se encargó de aclarar de inmediato-jamás lo vi solo, siempre estaba acompañado de una persona, un secretario, alguna dama, pero nunca la misma…A pesar de eso y aunque yo era aún un niño logré ver que él se sentía tan solo como yo. No comprendí por qué me alejaba de él hasta que supe que muchos años atrás su esposa e hija habían muerto en un accidente….

Mamoru la miró atentamente, quizá tratando de leer los sentimientos que se reflejaban en su rostro

-parece tonto…-continuó él, retomando el hilo de la conversación-negarte la posibilidad de amar nuevamente, especialmente cuando un niño huérfano cae en tus manos, como regalo mandado del cielo para aliviar tu soledad; pero a veces el miedo es demasiado fuerte…

-¿miedo?-preguntó, despegando la mirada del hombre plasmado en la foto y dirigiéndola a Mamoru

-sí, él temía abrir nuevamente su corazón, amar…y en medio de tanta felicidad, volver a perderlo todo; había tanto peligro alrededor, tantas cosas que podrían quitarle lo más querido. Creo que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para perder nuevamente a alguien amado, así que se negó a sí mismo la posibilidad de amar. Cuando estás hundido hasta el fondo en la soledad llega a ti algo parecido a la resignación…pero salir de ella, encender en ti la esperanza de volver a ser feliz, de sentirte completo, y repentinamente saber que volverás a esa soledad en la que viviste tantos años, es algo realmente insoportable.

Usagi sintió pena por aquel hombre de la foto, pero también por Mamoru, porque sus palabras habían tenido el toque dolor que sólo puede estar impreso cuando tú mismo has experimentado aquello. Se preguntó quién, en el pasado de Mamoru, habría hecho que abrigara la esperanza de no sentir más soledad y luego, cruelmente, lo habría vuelto a hundir en ella. No podía ser el hombre de la foto porque éste nunca permitió que el vínculo fuera tan grande ¿Entonces quién?

-sufriste mucho-dijo recargándose sobre él, que seguía a su espalda, y tomó cariñosamente una de sus manos

-sí-aceptó él con calma, acercando su mejilla a la de ella, como si intentara acercarse más al álbum para ver con mayor claridad la foto-es algo difícil para un niño mantenerse por sí mismo.

Los dos sabían que ella no se había referido únicamente a ese tipo de sufrimiento.

Usagi volvió a dirigir su mirada a la foto. Era increíble que aquel hombre, al que seguramente Mamoru solo vio un par de veces, fuera para él lo más cercano a un padre…la soledad de su novio había sido tanta.

-él falleció ya-dijo Usagi, segura de ello por las palabras de su novio, que siempre se había referido a su tutor en tono pasado, como si ya no estuviera en este mundo.

Las manos masculinas sobre sus hombros se afianzaron con un ligero temblor

-lo lamento-susurró ella. Buscó algo nuevo donde detener la atención, algo que le permitiera desviar la conversación, y casi de inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con otra foto. En ella aparecían dos niños, uno de ellos era Mamoru, que sonreía alegremente, con la dulzura e inocencia que brilla en los ojos de todos los niños; y a su lado estaba una niña de rubios y largos cabellos -¿quién es ella?

- ¿e...ella?-tartamudeó Mamoru mientras sentía como las gotas de sudor, que habían salido de la nada, resbalaban lentamente por su frente-pues veras… ella…ella…es…ella es…

-¡¡y porqué está en todas las fotos!!-se alarmó dando desesperadas vueltas a las páginas intentando encontrar alguna en la que la chica no apareciera

- lo que sucede es que…

-¡¡SE ESTÁN ABRAZANDO!!

-¡cálmate, Usa! ¡Déjame explicarlo! -intentó decir, hablando atropelladamente- ¡Eso es porque nos conocimos desde muy pequeños y nos hicimos grandes amigos!

-Mamoru… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tuviste una amiga…-recalcó con fuerza la última palabra- a la que además, dedicaste casi un álbum completo?

-Nunca me lo preguntaste-sonrió nerviosamente mientras una aura de fuego rodeaba a Usagi- era sólo una broma Usa no te pongas así.

Ya se imaginarán que el pobre álbum que seguía entre las manos de Usagi estaba sufriendo terriblemente. Ella lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta casi enterrarle las uñas. El aura de fuego que la rodeaba parecí atizarse con cada palabra, hasta convertir a la chica en algo intimidante.

Mamoru sabía que tenía que decir algo, había que desviar la conversación

-vamos Usagi, antes de mí, debieron gustarte muchos chicos ¿no? Recuerdo que Motoki…

Mala jugada

-¡¡entonces sí te gustaba!!-se alarmó, y luego, rodeándose de neblinas, cayendo al suelo en actitud desamparada y con grandes lagrimones en los ojos continuó- esa chica tan bonita te ha gustado más que yo ¿verdad?

-¡¡cla…claro que no!!-tartamudeó con una gotita en la cabeza. Cuando Usagi se ponía así le era bastante difícil mantenerse clamado. No obstante, a pensar de todo, Mamoru sospechaba que ella no le creía, y estaba en lo cierto.- Está bien…-suspiró resignadamente- si deseas saberlo te lo diré. Su nombre es Akiko Matsuo. La conocí unos días después del accidente donde perdí la memoria-bajó la cabeza-ella me dijo que nos conocíamos desde antes del accidente, pero yo no podía recordar nada con excepción de…-hizo una pausa, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir- de algunos recuerdos vagos. Ella había huido de su casa así que estaba tan sola como yo… creo que eso fue lo que nos unió-dijo con nostalgia y un peculiar brillo de cariño en los ojos que no le agradó nada a Usagi-mi tutor también le brindó su protección, así que podríamos decir que crecimos juntos, estudiamos en las mismas escuelas, aunque él nunca permitió que viviéramos en la misma casa.

-¿por qué?-preguntó curiosa

-no lo sé-dijo con un tono de duda que le hizo pensar que ocultaba algo

-pero ¿dónde está ella? Si es tu amiga por qué no está aquí y por qué nunca me hablaste de ella.

-no tenía caso…ella se fue poco tiempo después de que mi tutor falleciera…-la mirada de Mamoru era nuevamente nostálgica- No he vuelto a verla desde ese día

-¿se fue sin ninguna explicación?

-sólo me dejó una carta, en ella decía que estaba harta de Japón…que quería ser libre

Usagi miró la última fotografía del álbum. Mamoru estaba recargado en un árbol cubierto casi completamente por la blanca nieve, vistiendo el uniforme de secundaria. Había algo distinto en él, además de la juventud, algo en sus ojos, en su rostro, que lo hacía lucir despreocupado, casi infantil. Akiko, vestida con el uniforme de marinero que se usa regularmente en las escuelas japonesas, recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, que a su vez, la tomaba de la mano amorosamente. Los dos se veían rebosantes de felicidad mientras los copos de nieve danzaban a su alrededor. El brillo lleno de amor que vio en los ojos esmeraldas de Akiko la inquietó demasiado y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo al ver algunas palabras, a un lado de la foto y escritas con la letra Mamoru

_Mi hermoso ángel_

_Siempre eres y serás alguien muy especial para mí_

-Mamoru…-murmuró Usagi entre confundidas lágrimas que aún no se daba cuenta que salían

No podía evitar que los recuerdos de aquel día la atormentaran. Su respiración era agitada. Había corrido tanto, sólo pensando alejarse de ellos dos.

La chica con la que se acaban de encontrar era la misma del álbum de fotos, ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes?

Aquel día él había mostrado tanta tristeza en sus palabras que prefirió no insistir, era obvio que esos recuerdos eran dolorosos…pero ahora se daba cuenta que esa no era la única razón por la que ese día optó por cambiar la conversación, aún cuando había estado segura de que esos dos habían sido algo más que amigos. Aquel día sabía que podía averiguar más sobre la relación que hubo entre ellos, pero tuvo miedo. Miedo de averiguar algo que no deseaba, algo que le dolería demasiado…

_Siempre eres y serás alguien muy especial para mí_

Aquellas palabras lacerantes, que le parecía escuchar de los labios de su novio, le daban vueltas en la cabeza, lastimándola más y más. ¿qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? Se los podía imaginar claramente, juntos, como lo estuvieron en el pasado, tomados de la mano.

De pronto, dentro de su pecho que su mano apretaba con fuerza, surgieron la rabia y el dolor como un monstruo atroz a punto de tragársela

¡No podía soportar que algo así sucediera! Jamás se resignaría a verlo al lado de otra chica ¡no podía ser cierto! Debía tratarse de un error. Él la buscaría al siguiente día, sonriente, con ese brillo de amor en los ojos con el que siempre la miraba, haciéndole saber que era a ella y sólo a ella a quien amaba.

Sintió más ganas de llorar. Las fantasías no ayudaban en nada. Al contrario le hacían sentir que no volvería a verse en sus brazos…que ya lo había perdido…o que tal vez nunca tuvo su amor…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó violentamente, no supo si contra algo o alguien, cayendo casi acostada en el suelo

-lo lamento señorita- dijo una voz masculina ofreciéndole la mano para que pudiera levantarse-iba algo distraído

-yo también -murmuró aceptando la ayuda del joven

-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó. Ella asintió, aunque su desconcertado rostro era el vivo reflejo de la pesadumbre-creo que será mejor que la acompañe a su casa, no es seguro que ande así por la calle

- estoy bien, puedo irme sola

-no me sentiría en paz si no la acompaño hasta su casa-sonrió sin aceptar las excusas de Usagi

El cielo nocturno que comúnmente estaba lleno de estrellas, se cubrió de espesas nubes grises que apenas y se podían distinguir de entre el oscuro manto. Caminó en silencio al lado del extraño hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer en pequeñas gotas.

-será mejor que corramos, la lluvia vendrá con fuerza-comentó él

Tuvo razón. No tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de que la lluvia se soltara con toda su furia, descargando el sinfín de enormes y violentas gotas contra las nucas descubiertas.

-Mi casa está muy cerca-murmuró Usagi, cuando se detuvieron bajo el techo de una casa para protegerse- será mejor que nos separemos aquí, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado.

-¡espere!-la tomó por el brazo cuando ella estaba apunto de irse y se quitó la gruesa chamarra que colocó en los hombros de ella-tal vez no la proteja mucho, sin embargo…

-pero te mojarás…

-me gusta mucho la lluvia-sonrió, con los ojos verdes destellando y e cabello marrón empapado por la lluvia- me hace recordar el día en que nos conocimos

Las últimas palabras las había murmurado tan bajo que Usagi no pudo escucharlo. Y así se quedó, con una ligera inquietud que desapareció pronto, restándole importancia mientras la silueta del joven se desvanecía a lo lejos.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡Doctora Mizuno!-saludó un hombre maduro con gesto bonachón al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta de cristal-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y… ¿quién es la bella señorita que la acompaña?-dijo mirando a la sonrojada Ami-no me digas que es tu hija, la última vez que la vi era apenas un bebé

Sonrió con amabilidad. Su madre era una reconocida doctora que había hecho varias especiales por lo que conocía mucha gente del medio. De todos ellos, Ami sólo identificaba a las personas que trabajaban con ella en el hospital y a algunas doctoras que su madre había invitado a la casa.

El lugar estaba muy bien adornado, con cintas de colores discretos en lo alto que sentaban muy bien al espacio. Había varias mesas, en su mayoría ocupadas, alrededor de una deslumbrante pista de baile donde varios grupos de personas charlaban alegremente, ahogando el sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre toda la ciudad.

Más personas llegaron a donde estaban ella y su madre, saludando felizmente y comentado sobre los nuevos avances de la medicina y las recientes técnicas quirúrgicas.

Se apartó de aquel grupo para sentarse en una de las mesas, tal vez la última desocupada. Siempre se había esforzado por aprender todo lo que se pudiera sobre medicina, la carrera que deseaba estudiar, por lo que siempre escuchaba con atención las pláticas de los médicos, sin embargo la batalla que se había llevado a cabo con el nuevo enemigo le había quitado todas sus energías.

Observó a su madre y sonrió.

Se veía muy feliz.

-disculpe, ¿esta silla está ocupada?-preguntó un chico que por su juventud, seguramente era hijo de algún galeno

-No-se sonrojó al ver el encantador rostro masculino. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

-¿No le molesta si me siento aquí? todas las mesas están ocupadas

Ami negó con la cabeza y el joven se sentó justo enfrente de ella, observándola fijamente y con el mismo rostro alegre

-¿También estás sola?-preguntó él después de unos minutos

-No, vengo con mi madre-dijo volteando a ver a un grupo de personas

-La doctora Mizuno es una de las mejores-mencionó

- Hay varias doctoras en ese grupo y no he dicho el nombre de mi madre ¿cómo sabe que ella lo es?-preguntó sorprendida

-Tienen un leve parecido, en especial en la frente y los ojos, son de distinto tono, pero conservan la misma mirada franca y amistosa-Ami se quedó callada, muy nerviosa y sonrojada por sentirse observada. Los ojos de él la escrutaban con más fuerza y belleza - me llamo Yoshiki –murmuró después de unos minutos

-Yo soy Ami-dijo tímidamente

-Es un bonito nombre-sonrió haciendo que Ami se sonrojara más- ahora que lo pienso he escuchado de ti, Ami Mizuno; eres la alumna de secundaría con el mejor promedio, la chica genio…. Lo siento, creo que no es muy cortés llamarte así. Dime ¿te gusta la medicina?

-sí, es lo que quiero estudiar

-entonces tal vez te pueda dar algunos tips

-¡¿eres médico?!

-aún no pero algún día lo seré, es uno de mis mayores sueños. Pero mientras no me gradúe pienso estudiar todo lo posible para ser uno de los mejores médicos.

No pudo evitar que sus labios mostraran una leve sonrisa. Al parecer ese chico de deslumbrantes ojos cafés y cabello negro se parecía mucho a ella, y verdaderamente le comenzaba a agradar…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿lo conseguiste?-murmuró Cru fríamente mientras miraba como la lluvia golpeteaba la ventana

-no hay ningún indicio, tal vez nos equivocamos

-su energía es inestable-murmuró pensativamente-lo importante es que ahora sabemos que está en Jubangai

-debemos detectar su paradero a toda costa

-lo haremos, cueste lo que cueste…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

No sé si este tema del pasado de Mamoru se ha tocado antes en otros fanfics, seguramente sí porque el mundo es muy grande XD, pero aquí esta mi versión, que espero sí sea diferente. Pero no crean que ya he escrito todo!! aún faltan muchos detalles que ventilar XD Imagino que se dieron cuenta de que Mamoru estaba omitiendo ciertas partes ¬ ¬

Pasando a otra cosa (había querido retrasar esto, pero bueno XD), estoy conciente de que ciertas escenas de este capítulo fueron un golpe bajo, una puñalada por la espalda o como gusten llamarle ñ ñ y que seguramente les hizo pensar en las muchas formas que existen de matar a una persona XD pero ¡¡ POR FAVOR NO LAS PRACTIQUEN CONMIGO!!…….Por lo menos esperen unos capítulos más para pensar en hacerlo ¬ ¬

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios! Son mi mejor estimulante para la inspiración XD Y a los que no lo hacen espero que algún día se animen ñ ñ


	5. Contagio

Capítulo IV

_**Contagio**_

-…nunca debes olvidar lo que te acabo de decir hija mía porque de esto puede depender tú futuro o el de tus hijos-terminó de decir amorosamente, sosteniéndola sobre sus piernas

-entonces…-murmuró la voz infantil, buscando respuestas en los ojos de su madre-si él se presentara ahora…

-sí querida, sería mi deber-la calló antes de que terminara la frase, como si el solo hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras acarreara la mala suerte.

-y el elegido es el Rey de de Tierra

-No. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto-la pequeña la miró con desconcierto y ella le sonrió maternalmente- el heredero al reino de la Tierra es a la vez su guardián, la persona que es uno con ella, si algo le llegara a suceder él sufriría el mismo pesar…pero ese y el gobernar con sabiduría son sus únicos deberes.

-¿entonces quién es el dueño del cristal?

-sólo esa familia lo sabe, los descendientes del elegido…-la reina miró a la pequeña de rubios cabellos que parecía hundida en la confusión-tal vez eres muy pequeña para entenderlo-dijo con paciencia -pero debes estar preparada, porque el regreso de Samas es bien conocido, mas no el nombre de los guerreros que tendrán que enfrentarlo…para ellos sólo habrá dos formas de ver la nueva situación… -continuó, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno serio y pensativo que ya había usado varias veces en el transcurso de la narración pero que ella aún no acababa de entender-…una llena de felicidad y otra cubierta de amargura…la que tomarán dependerá de ellos y de la situación…

-¡¡USAGI!!

Se despertó levantándose de un salto

-ya era tiempo ¡el reloj sonó hace más de una hora!-dijo Luna reprendiéndola

Usagi miró su reloj y abrió los ojos enormemente…

¡¡YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!!

Se cambió y arregló en tiempo record. Había que aceptar que se había convertido en una experta en ello y eso gracias a la práctica diaria. Ningún pitido de despertador, por más fuerte y ruidoso que fuera, parecía hacer efecto en ella e impedir que se le hiciera tarde.

"…_.La causa del enorme disturbio provocado en el centro de Tokio hace unos días, sigue sin aclararse. Hasta ahora ninguna de las versiones dada por los testigos que presenciaron la catástrofe parece ofrecer una prueba fehaciente de lo que en realidad__ sucedió, así que hasta el momento sólo se le ha atribuido a un extraño fenómeno climático que causó el choque de una docena de automóviles, terminando en la volcadura de ocho de ellos y la explosión de dos y dejando como resultado quince heridos, cuatro de ellos en un estado de gravedad…"_

El rostro indiferente de Shingo Tsukino dejó de contemplar el televisor al escuchar los pasos presurosos de su hermana por las escaleras. Su madre, que colocaba un plato en la mesa, también se detuvo. Y los dos contemplaron a la joven vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, cuando ésta pisaba el último escalón para luego correr de un lado hacia otro.

-¡mamá, por qué no me levantaste!

La señora Tsukino, que continuaba en la misma posición, parpadeó, confundida. Usagi no se detuvo cuando no escuchó su respuesta sino que se dirigió corriendo a la puerta dispuesta a tomar su mochila y…

-¿dónde está?-preguntó aturdida, mientras su familia continuaba mirándola

-¿qué es lo que buscas Usagi tonta?-soltó Shingo- no me digas que se te olvidó que estas de vacaciones y piensas ir a la escuela

La rubia giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a su hermano y luego a su madre. El rostro de Ikuko parecía perplejo. Shingo no estaba jugándole ninguna broma. Los recuerdos volvieron, rápidos por su mente. Había puesto su despertador temprano porque había quedado de verse con las chicas antes de la reunión, planeada para discutir sobre el nuevo enemigo. ¿Cómo había podido desconcertarse del mundo de ese modo?

El color desalojó su rostro al recordar la razón. Ese sueño, no, ese recuerdo vívido que la había envuelto entre sus brazos, esa realidad a la que una vez perteneció…el nombre de una persona resonando aún en sus oídos, como si la reina Serenity hubiera estado ahí verdaderamente y ella hubiera vuelto a ser una pequeña princesa.

Un nombre que traía desgracia

Samas

-¿Usagi?-susurró su madre, con evidente preocupación. Derrotada, dio la vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras-¿regresas a tu cuarto?

-sí-dijo en un suspiro, sin dejar de caminar -me cambiaré

Los dos miembros de su familia siguieron sus pasos con rostros estupefactos. Seguían sin entender lo que había pasado. Era cierto que Usagi a veces era distraída pero la actitud de ese día rayaba en lo paranormal. Si Shingo no le hubiera recordado en qué mundo vivía, Usagi habría seguido en la Luna...Su familia no sabía cuan literal podía ser esa afirmación.

Usagi cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí y se recargó en ella

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste Luna?-exclamó

-de hecho lo hice-respondió, calmada-pero estabas tan apurada que ni siquiera me escuchaste

-y todo por ese sueño

-¿qué dijiste?-preguntó Luna. La voz de la rubia había sido tan baja que apenas y resultó audible

Usagi la miró por un segundo y entonces negó con la cabeza

-nada. Y ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó al verla parada en el alfeizar de la ventana, dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento por ella.

-tengo mucho que investigar acerca del nuevo enemigo antes de la reunión. ¿No la has olvidado verdad, Usagi? Hoy nos veremos en el templo Hikawa a las 2:30. Nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano hasta ahora así que hay que usar medidas más eficaces y estrictas.

-¿hay algo nuevo acerca del dije?

Luna la miró con suspicacia antes de contestar

- parecía tener una protección especial porque se hizo polvo ayer, en cuanto Artemis y yo tratamos de sacar la joya que le daba el poder, así que ya no tienes que seguir quejándote de que Mina se lo haya terminado llevando, ni guardar esperanzas de poder quedártelo.

- que malpensada eres Luna-dijo con un mohín de severidad-aunque no lo creas estoy preocupada por la llegada del nuevo enemigo.

-entonces por qué llegaste tarde a la reunión de anteayer

La respuesta cayó como una enorme piedra sobre la cabeza de la rubia

-bueno…eso

-lo sabía-comentó su compañera felina y saltó por la ventana, diciéndole unas últimas palabras: no olvides la reunión

Usagi lanzó un profundo suspiro lleno de resignación y sus problemas actuales cubrieron con una gruesa capa el recuerdo que unos minutos atrás se había mostrado en forma de sueño.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Abrió la puerta e ingresó a la estancia. Estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de que era de día. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas fuertemente clavadas a la pared que impedían la completa entrada de los rayos del sol. Las tres figuras que, repartidas en la habitación y entretenidas en actividades individuales, habían aguardado su regreso, concentraron sus miradas en él. Sus rostros apenas y podían traslucirse tras los tenues haces luz que se filtraba por el espacio de unión entre una tabla y otra. Una mesa cuadrada, recargada en una ventana, era el lugar más iluminado, gracias a una tabla rota que dejaba entrar la luz del día.

Una de las figuras se acercó a la mesa y sus facciones fueron reveladas con exigua claridad.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó la figura

-No Cru, nada-respondió desprendiéndose de su chaqueta y dirigiéndose al centro del lugar para tirarse en un maltrecho sillón, como si su viaje hubiera sido largo y estuviera muy cansado – las sailor senshi no volverán a aparecer hasta que hayan nuevos problemas en la ciudad

-yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en provocarlos-interrumpió una voz áspera, en una esquina de la habitación, sonaba ansiosa porque le dijeran que sí. Pero su líder tenía otros planes.

-antes que nada debemos ser cautelosos-dijo Cru, poniendo las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa-nuestro primer objetivo es observarlas

-pero si el momento se presta podemos aniquilarlas-argumentó otra voz, esta vez femenina- en esta ocasión no esperaré a que sea demasiado tarde

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto

La nueva voz, que había hablado de forma despreocupada correspondía a un hombre que aún permanecía tomando la manija de la puerta. Acababa de llegar. Pero el hombre no se dirigió al sillón, como él, sino que atrajo una silla y se sentó cerca de la mesa.

-el Rey Sol dijo que no les temía, él solo le teme al poder del cristal Elpis-continuó el recién llegado- además tenemos ciertos puntos a nuestro favor, por ejemplo, las guardianas de los planetas no parecen saber lo que está pasando y eso nos concede bastante tiempo.

- tampoco es buena idea ser tan despreocupados, Hiperión- respondió Cru, levantándose del sillón

- una plaga por más pequeña que sea no deja de ser una plaga ¿no es así, chicos?-sonrió él , reacomodándose en el sillón

Cru se mostró indiferente ante el comentario; dirigió su mirada al recién llegado y le preguntó:

-¿y tú, obtuviste alguna pista?

-No hallé nada sobre Febe, pero logré encontrar algo que nos ayudará- respondió Hiperión, con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué hacen todos encerrados en este lugar?

-Señora Nix, ¿ya se siente mejor?-preguntó levantándose del sillón ante la llegada de su señora

La mujer de cabellos tan azules como la imperturbable noche, se mantenía de pie, en el umbral de la puerta abierta

-Sí. Con este nuevo dije que, según me dijo Samas es el doble de poderoso que el anterior, es imposible que me sienta mal-sonrió jugueteando con el collar que guardaba un gran parecido con su precedente, y se podría decir que eran iguales si se omitía el detalle del poder-¿hay buenas noticias?

-no-respondió Cru de inmediato-aunque tenemos una pista para encontrar a Febe

-necesitamos toda la fuerza posible, así que no duden y vayan. Hay una guerra que preparar y una profecía que desmoronar.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-preguntó Motoki sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Matsuo, creo que su nombre de pila es Akiko. Debes reacordarla, es una chica hermosa, muy amable; aunque me pareció algo triste. Me dijo que te conoció en la secundaria y que era amiga de Mamoru.

-¿para qué fue a verte?-la interrogó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Me pidió la dirección de Mamoru

-pero se la negaste ¿verdad?- dijo. En realidad deseaba que así fuera.

Su hermana parpadeó por un momento

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella dijo que se había ido del país durante mucho tiempo y deseaba ver a Mamoru para saludarlo, pero como ya no vive en el mismo lugar no pudo localizarlo. Me explicó que fue a buscarte a la tienda de videojuegos y al no encontrarte… ¿qué te sucede Motoki?-inquirió Unazuki al verlo preocupado-¿hice algo malo?

- Entonces fuiste tú quien se la dio-murmuró- esa chica es bastante astuta. Fue a verme pero como no le di la dirección de Mamoru fue a buscarte-suspiró- Mamoru no mentía ¡vaya que es perseverante! Incluso me investigó

-¿quién es esa chica? ¿y por qué no quieres que Mamoru la vea?

-De hecho ya se vieron…-Unazuki lo miró esperando que respondiera a su pregunta-Ella fue la persona más importante para Mamoru. Más que su novia yo diría que era su prometida. Recuerdo que sus planes de casarse eran casi un hecho. Pero un día, sin ninguna explicación convincente, lo abandonó. Ahora parece haber regresado para aclarar lo que pasó. Todo indica que quiere recuperarlo.

-Ella parecía sincera, no me refiero a lo que me dijo, sino a los sentimientos que expresaban sus palabras ¿Tú no crees que haya tenido una razón válida?

- Quién sabe. Tal vez solo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al dejarlo… Lo cierto es que la primera vez que la conocí, fue también la primera vez que vi a Mamoru sonreír con verdadero entusiasmo –contestó, con la comisura de sus labios curvada por una sonrisa melancólica-cuando los veía juntos pensaba que eran la pareja perfecta pero yo era mucho menos maduro en ese tiempo…tal vez me equivoqué.

-crees que Mamoru aún la ama

Unazuki no había dicho la oración en forma interrogativa. Motoki bajó la mirada, manteniendo el silencio.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-…y en ningún momento dejó de mirarla.

Usagi Tsukino sollozó las últimas palabras de la historia con lagrimones en los ojos. Dirigió su mirada a sus amigas esperando algunas palabras de consuelo, pero las dos mantenían la mirada ausente. Algo raro estaba sucediendo con ellas. En esos momentos Ami debería estar buscando una justificación que tuviera que ver con problemas académicos, mientras que Makoto mostraría el mismo rostro que ella ante su explicación poco convincente. Y no eran las únicas, en la última reunión que habían tenido, Rei no la regañó por comerse todo los bocadillos y Mina hizo una pregunta al final de la reunión que les hizo comprender que no había puesto atención a nada de lo que se había dicho.

-¡Ami, Makoto! ¿Me están escuchando?

Las dos se sonrojaron volviendo a la realidad. Aquella reacción hizo que varios signos de interrogación aparecieran alrededor de la rubia

-¿qué nos decías Usagi?

-les preguntaba qué les está pasando-en realidad no era eso lo que les había dicho pero estaba muy interesada por saber lo que les sucedía- desde hace unos días no son las mismas

El rojo aumentó en las mejillas de sus dos amigas, cuyas miradas descendieron en cuanto terminó la frase. Entonces el instinto femenino de Usagi adivinó lo que sucedía

- ¿no será por culpa de un chico?-el rojo aumentó al doble en sus rostros y esa fue una afirmación mayor que cualquier otra- ¡un chico! ¡Ya tienen novio!

-no lo digas tan fuerte Usagi -murmuró Makoto -además todavía no somos novios, o por lo menos no oficialmente

- Yoshiki y yo tampoco somos novios-negó Ami, como si se defendiera, aunque puso un dulce acento al referirse al chico

-¡OHHHHH! ¡¡POR FIN HA LLEGADO SU QUERIDÍSIMO PRINCIPE AZUL!!-exclamó Gurio apareciendo de la nada y creando un alboroto tan grande que hizo que todos los que caminaban a su alrededor voltearan a verlas

-¡Cállate Gurio!-ordenó Naru dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras que Makoto, Ami y Usagi los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza-hola chicas, lamento la interrupción

-no hay problema-sonrió Makoto y los miró por un segundo. Seguramente Naru y Gurio tenían una cita. Se sonrojó levemente y eso le hizo recordar a Usagi el tema principal.

-¿y quienes son los afortunados? ¿Desde cuando han estado saliendo con ellos? –les preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad

-¡Sotaro!-exclamó Makoto sin contestar las preguntas de Usagi. Su vista se había concentrado en la esquina de la calle… y todo lo demás había desaparecido para ella.

Los demás, movidos por la curiosidad, voltearon al mismo punto, divisando a un atractivo joven de cabello aguamarina. Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Makoto se había apartado de su lado y corría hacia el chico del que no se había despegado su mirada.

-Hola -murmuró él, cuando se encontraron frente a frente

Lo saludó de la misma forma cuando su corazón paró de golpetear con tanta fuerza y sus labios se sintieron capaces de recordar la palabra que debía decir.

-te tengo una sorpresa-continuó él- Cierra los ojos

Makoto disimuló una mueca. Cerrar los ojos era privarse nuevamente de verlo, y eso no le gustaba mucho, pero aún así obedeció.

-solo será unos segundos-sonrió él ante su reacción. Nuevamente parecía leerle la mente-esta bien, ya puedes abrirlos.

La hermosura de la flor que contempló en cuanto sus ojos estuvieron abiertos era realmente cautivadora, pero la sonrisa de felicidad que se delineaba en los labios de él, provocada por su expresión feliz, era aún más fascinante.

-muchas gracias-dijo contenta, tomando la flor

-¿ellas son las amigas que me ibas a presentar?-preguntó mirando al grupo que se encontraba detrás de ella, a unos cuantos metros

-sí-sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo y se sonrojó al tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo hacia Usagi, Ami, Naru y Gurio pero él la detuvo.

-me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlas pero tengo que irme rápido

-¿tienes algún problema?-se preocupó

-sí, tengo que huir…

Lo miró sin comprender pero él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hasta su pecho

-huiré de tus amigas-dijo- porque no estarán muy felices de saber que voy a raptarte

No pudo articular ninguna palabra. La razón no le servía cuando estaba tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera recordó cómo caminar así que Sotaro la tomó de la mano y la guió en sentido contrario a donde estaban sus amigas.

-espera-lo detuvo-no puedo irme así…

-tienes razón- aseguró sin soltar su mano, luego de un segundo- no es muy educado dejarlas así- giró hacia donde estaban Ami, Gurio Naru y Usagi y la llevó de la mano hasta ellos-hola-saludó con naturalidad- me da gusto conocer a los amigos de Mako. Mi nombre es Sotaro Fukushima y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por conquistar a esta hermosa chica que está a mi lado. Sé que íba a salir con ustedes así que me preguntaba si tendrían algún inconveniente en que la separara de ustedes y me la llevara a un lugar increíblemente romántico.

Las mejillas de Makoto estaban teñidas de suaves tonos rosados y sus ojos se perdían en la expresión de Sotaro. Usagi, Naru y Gurio con los ojos convertidos en pequeñísimos puntos negros, respondieron con un no rotundo, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha pues su incredulidad no había dado a responder con palabras.

-muchas gracias-exclamó con una sonrisa que bien hubiera podido opacar al mismo sol-¿y tú que me dices? No puedo irme hasta que todas acepten

Ami se sonrojó de vergüenza al sentir la mirada del chico

-por mí no hay problema, mientras…

-la traeré pronto-prometió Sotaro, con sus ojos color azabache brillando

- ¡Muchas gracias chicas! ¡Nos vemos en la reunión!-apenas y logró decir Makoto antes de desaparecer en la esquina, junto con él

-Makoto debe estar muy enamorada de ese chico ¿no creen?- comentó Naru

-no tanto como nosotros Naru-dijo Gurio con cursilería y el rostro repentinamente rojo

-¿y a donde han ido Rei y Mina?-espetó Naru ignorando las palabras de Gurio, aunque su cara también estaba roja

-las dos tenían cosas que hacer y no pudieron venir

Ante las palabras de Ami, Usagi se despegó de la conversación, recordando lo que Mina le dijo por teléfono la noche anterior. En realidad Minako no había dado una muy buena explicación de lo que le impedía salir con ellas esa mañana pero recordaba muy bien que sonaba muy entusiasmada, además de mencionar repetidas veces el nombre de un chico. Parecía que Makoto, Mina e incluso Ami habían encontrado al hombre de sus sueños…mientras que ella perdía al suyo.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡Mina, me estás escuchando!- la llamó tratando de alcanzar el paso de la chica que parecía ansiosa por llegar a su destino

- ¡no hables tan alto! Alguien podría oírte Artemis

-Precisamente es lo que quiero ¡qué me escuches! No debes exceder la hora Mina, debes llegar a la reunión, hay cosas que debemos hablar y…

-llegaré a la reunión, lo prometo -aseguró con una gran sonrisa, tranquila

-tus promesas no son muy confiables, especialmente si ese chico está implicado. Cuando estas con él parece que no sabes ni qué hora es-dijo con cierta preocupación

-pero de cualquier forma, si llegara tarde a la reunión tu me contarías lo que pasó-el gato blanco clavó una fría mirada sobre la chica y casi se pudo apreciar una vena palpitando en su frente-lo cual no sucederá-rió despreocupadamente pero al gato albino no pareció hacerle gracia por lo que decidió tomar un aire más serio- Por favor Artemis, llegaré temprano. No puedo faltar a la cita, Seiho me dijo que hoy me diría algo muy importante-suplicó- tal vez sea…

-_Mina, tus ojos me flecharon desde la primera vez que te vi…-_lo imaginó tal y como era, sus facciones perfectas, sus ojos dorados que la dejaban embelesada y su voz cautivadora llena de amor hacia ella…bueno, quizá esta ultima parte la exageró un poco-_ aceptarías ser mi novia_

-¡oh Seiho, mi corazón es todo tuyo!-exclamó sonrojándose mientras se imaginaba entre los brazos del atractivo joven con el que apenas había tenido dos citas (si podían llamársele citas)

-¿qué dices?-preguntó Artemis con una gotita en la cabeza

-eh…nada…nada

- está bien-suspiró Artemis- confiaré en ti, pero no olvides que las responsabilidades que tienes como sailor…

-¡gracias!-exclamó feliz, apretujando al albino gato entre sus brazos

-esta niña nunca cambiará-bajó la cabeza con resignación cuando la rubia jovencita se marchó-de verdad espero que llegue a la reunión

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Mamoru…

-¿te he sorprendido?-había dicho la voz de su novio a través del auricular, el mismo día en que se encontraran con Akiko, sólo que algunas horas después.

- no-y a continuación se encargó de explicar- No pensé que me hablarías hoy

- estaba preocupado por ti… ¿cómo estás?-preguntó él, como si hubiera leído en su voz el tormento por el que había pasado durante todas esas horas

Aquella era la pregunta perfecta. Podía haber estallado como solía hacer en sus usuales arranques de celos. Pero esta vez, por alguna razón, no se sentía con fuerzas como para reclamarle a viva voz, ni siquiera sentía que pudiera llorar y gimotear de la forma artística en que lo hacia…tal vez porque ese no era un usual arranque de celos. Si lloraba lo haría de la forma más amarga que podía surgir de su corazón.

- estoy bien-mintió- ¿y Akiko?

La pregunta resonó con más ansiedad de la que ella hubiera deseado expresar. Sintió la incomodidad que le había causado a su novio y la duda en el silencio, por eso lanzó de inmediato una nueva pregunta.

-¿la dejaste en el parque o decidieron continuar con la charla en un lugar más cómodo?- en esta ocasión su voz definitivamente había sonado dolida y enfadada

-nos separamos en el parque-afirmó él, pero no le creyó del todo- necesito verte, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas

-me gustaría que lo hicieras- las emociones, impresas en sus palabras, salían desbocadamente sin que se diera cuenta. Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente no habría podido resistir, eso era seguro.

-¿mañana está bien? A las once estaré en tu casa

La conversación había terminado con un "de acuerdo" de su parte. Y esa noche durmió un poco más tranquila de lo que había creído, podría dormir. El mismo lo había dicho: estaba preocupado por ella, le preocupaba aún. Eso era un buen signo ¿no? Pero esa idea desapareció al siguiente día, intensificando la angustia que carcomía su corazón conforme pasaban las horas. 11:30, 12:00, 14:00 Había mirado durante horas por la ventana de su habitación, escuchando el molesto y monótono sonido tic-tac del reloj; esperando a un Mamoru que no llegaría.

-¿quieres que hablemos? -la voz amable de Ami la regresó a la realidad. Miró a su lado. Su amiga mostraba un rostro realmente inquieto.

-¿Naru y Gurio…?

-ya se han ido. Se despidieron de nostras pero creo que no los escuchaste. Usagi, si algo te preocupa y yo puedo ayudar en algo…

-yo…-dijo, a punto de desahogar todo pero una voz la interrumpió al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa delineaba los labios de Ami. Conocí a su amiga, había una gran emoción oculta tras ese pequeño gesto.

-¡¡Ami!!-sonrió el joven que de un salto, dejó de recargarse en la pared y se colocó enfrente de ellas-Te preguntaras qué hago aquí, tan cerca tuyo…buenos días señorita-recordó decir, inclinándose hacia Usagi

-buenos días

-Usagi, él es Yoshiki, mi…-se sonrojó pensando en las siguientes palabras. Su rostro pasó del rosa al rojo. No eran amigos, lo sabía, lo suyo iba mucho más allá. Novios era la palabra más cercana, pero algún tipo de salpullido asaltaría su rostro en pocas horas si pronunciaba la palabra

-mucho gusto, soy Usagi Tsukino-dijo de inmediato para ayudar a su amiga

-me alegra conocerte-contestó el chico. Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras sonaban más sinceras de lo que exigía la simple cortesía- Ami, me enteré de una conferencia que se dará en la universidad acerca de los descubrimientos médicos que se están haciendo en Europa-explicó, volviéndose hacia la joven de cabello azulado- y pensé que tal vez te agradaría ir

- pero sabías que hoy saldría con mis amigas

-si claro. Pensaba esperarte…bueno pensé que tal vez si tus amigas cancelaban o algo sucedía podrías salir conmigo

-Yoshiki…-dijo conmovida y luego soltó una pequeña risita-pero la probabilidad de que eso sucediera era…

-sí, yo también la calculé-sonrió con cierta vergüenza-pero no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti

Usagi tembló imperceptiblemente. Esas palabras románticas no le resultaban nada agradables, aún cuando estaba feliz de que el chico pareciera querer tanto a su amiga. No era por Ami, ni por Yoshiki, más bien era por ella, porque esa escena lastimaba la yaga en su corazón, recordándole un rostro, unas palabras de amor, una dicha que se había desmoronado a través de los días y que ahora sentía tan extraña, tan distante, como si no fuera a regresar. Intentó controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y poner los pies en la Tierra.

-qué esperas Ami-la alentó Usagi, dándole una palmada en la espalda

-no puedo, prometimos salir hoy, las cinco

-tú misma lo dijiste: las cinco. De cualquier manera desde que Makoto se fue esto tenía cara de que se pospondría

-pero la reunión, no sé si llegaré a tiempo

-eres tan puntual que te mereces llegar tarde por una vez. Sobreviviremos sin ti por unos minutos-le guiñó un ojo

La joven de cabello azulado dudó por un momento. No podía fallar, ni siquiera por unos minutos… era importante analizar al enemigo y ella siempre había sido el apoyo de Luna y Artemis. Aunque deseara con toda el alma estar con Yoshiki las responsabilidades estaban primero.

-Yoshiki creo que…-miró el rostro de él, los brillantes ojos color chocolate, la amorosa sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, el cabello negro revuelto de una forma encantadora y las antes fuertes decisiones comenzaron a flaquear- no podré quedarme hasta el final de la conferencia

-¡entonces no hay tiempo que perder!-exclamó él con una gran sonrisa

Usagi, manteniendo la sonrisa, los despidió con la mano, y cuando desaparecieron entre las calles la dejó caer junto con un profundo suspiro.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

El joven después de vislumbrarla movió la mano de un lado para otro en forma de saludo mientras que Minako corría hacia él

-lamento haberte hecho esperar-dijo respirando agitadamente, apoyando las manos en las rodillas

-no hay problema-sonrió Seiho- yo vivo cerca de este lugar así que me es fácil llegar a la hora

-¿Y porqué me citaste aquí?- "_¡ay, Mina que desesperada eres!" _ Se dijo a si misma dentro de su pensamiento, con un leve sonrojo

- pensé que estar entre todas estas flores te agradaría

-claro-rió estruendosamente, algo decepcionada pues pensaba que quizá el le tenía planeado algo más… especial

La repentina cercanía del joven la hizo callar y llenó de rubor sus mejillas. Pero no sucedió nada, a su pesar. Recorrieron el lugar con toda la normalidad del mundo, ni siquiera se tomaron de la mano. Parecían dos amigos. ¿Acaso eran algo más?

-¿hice algo mal?-le preguntó Seiho de pronto y ella lo miró con cierto desconcierto- estás demasiado callada

-no, no es nada

-me importas Mina…mucho-espetó Seiho sin ningún aviso a su corazón que comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente-Cuando nos encontramos en el avión nunca pensé que fueras a convertirte en una persona tan importante para mi-le susurró acariciando su mejilla

Él tampoco parecía muy convencido de solo ver flores, o por lo menos eso era lo que le revelaban sus palabras y sus ojos intensos. Lo extrañaba y necesitaba como si se tratara de una droga. Incluso estaba segura de que si había una persona con la que estaría dispuesta a compartir el resto de sus días, esa persona sería Seiho. Lo amaba perdidamente y no sabía cómo ni por qué pero tres días habían sido más que suficientes para adorarlo. Los latidos de su corazón parecieron expandirse no sólo por su pecho sino por todo su cuerpo que sentía temblar. Porque desde el primer día en que lo conoció deseó que comenzaran a acercarse de la forma en que, en ese momento, lo estaban haciendo.

Un beso

Seiho sabía que ese no era el primero que había dado, pero lo que sintió cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de ella lo hizo estremecerse. Tal vez lo que hacía que el beso fuera intensamente dulce y placentero era el profundo amor que ella sentía, o tal vez era que…No. Reprimió la idea de pensarse enamorado en el mismo momento en que apareció en su mente. Pero no comprendía por qué sentía que la culpabilidad se apoderaba de él. Esa chica…no quería lastimarla. Sólo de pensar lo que el destino le tenía deparado a ella y a sus amigas sentía unas irrisibles ganas de protegerla; de salvarla.

Creyó que su misión sería fácil pero…

Se separó de ella rápidamente, dándole la espalda. Su rostro lleno de desconcierto había palidecido.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó una muy confundida Mina

-No estoy seguro, será mejor que nos veamos en otra ocasión

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Usagi Tsukino dejó que el tiempo corriera libremente mientras caminaba por las calles de Jubangai; pensando en una cosa y en mil a la vez. No le agradaba quedarse sola porque eso le hacía recordar cosas que no quería.

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la mente? Sonrió para ella, tristemente. Él siempre había estado en sus pensamientos. Sólo que ya había olvidado que su recuerdo también podía doler…

-lo lamento, de verdad- había dicho la voz de Mamoru a través del teléfono- surgió un asunto importante que tuve que arreglar el día de hoy y no pude ir a tu casa

Cada palabra de él se clavó lenta y profundamente en la herida de su corazón, incluso el tono de su voz, dolido, como si de verdad sintiera haberla dejado plantada ¿o era que de verdad se sentía mal por ella? Tal vez sí. ¿Pero lo hacia por amor o por compasión? Lo único cierto es que él le estaba ocultando toda la verdad. Lo sabía porque cuando Mamoru quedó de ir a su casa y no llegó, a pesar de que lo esperó muchas horas, se preocupó por él, pensó que tal vez le había pasado algo - más tarde se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido- y fue a su departamento. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Akiko salir de él. Y ahora, con lo que acababa de decir…todo indicaba que ella era ese asunto importante que le impidió verla.

-fui a tu departamento, estuve tocando varias veces- dijo como respuesta, con el auricular fuertemente apretado en la mano.

-no estuve

-si lo que no quieres es verme deberías decirlo-dijo. Estaba a punto de estallar y desenmascarar el teatro, cuando él la interrumpió.

-No es eso. Escúchame, lo que sucedió el otro día, la aparición de ella, no cambia nada. No te preocupes más por lo que pasó-dijo él de pronto. Ya le había mentido más de una vez en aquella conversación ¿cómo podía creerle, especialmente cuando los hechos le decían lo contrario?-sólo quería decírtelo. Te hablaré mañana.

Su voz se había vuelto repentinamente apremiante. Parecía estar a punto de colgar pero lo detuvo.

-¿has vuelto a verla?

-no-dijo, e incluso él preció dudar de la credibilidad de sus palabras pues agregó- Confía en lo que te digo, por favor

No podía decirle que sí. ¿Cómo confiar cuando sabía que era mentira?

-quiero verte

- sabes que estos días voy a estar muy ocupado, pero ya te lo dije, te hablaré mañana. Usagi…-dudó él. Los dos sabían cuáles eran las palabras de despedida que intentaba decir: te amo. Pero la determinación de Mamoru no fue suficiente para pronunciar la frase y en su lugar dijo un seco "nos vemos"

-te amo- dijo ella, cuando él ya había colgado- yo nunca dudaría en decírtelo, nunca Mamoru

-Usagi…

Volteó encantándose con el rostro siempre amable y esta vez ligeramente preocupado de Motoki. Ya que él estaba ahí y no en el centro de videojuegos supuso que era su día libre.

-es extraño verte sola y tan metida en tus pensamientos

-iba a salir con las chicas pero al final el plan se deshizo-explicó todavía algo meditabunda

-vaya, pero no deberías dejar que eso te arruine el día. Si lo que buscas es compañía yo puedo quedarme contigo-La propuesta hizo que los ojos de Usagi se abrieran como platos- Podemos ir por un helado, yo invito-le guiñó un ojo tratando de animarla, lo que se veía bastante difícil

-muchas gracias Motoki, pero …

-¡Vamos Usagi! No me dirás que tienes algo que hacer llegando a tu casa además de jugar videojuegos y leer mangas.

-es que…

Por un momento Usagi dirigió su mirada al cielo, sin una nube que opacara el deslumbrante azul, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hasta el suelo.

-Motoki, tu conoces a Mamoru desde hace mucho tiempo

-sí – sonrió recordando aquellos años, mientras caminaban hacia la heladería-aunque cuando nos conocimos apenas y nos hablábamos

-¿cómo era él?

-mmm…pues era muy bajito, me sorprendió bastante que de un día para otro estuviera a mi altura. Era tan aplicado como ahora y también muy inteligente, aunque…

Usagi lo miró con interés ante la pausa que había hecho, y él respondió a su mirada con un toque extraño en sus ojos

- Él era la persona más solitaria que podía haber visto en mi vida Usagi. Era bastante serio, no sonreía con regularidad y creo que era eso y su excesivo empeño por el estudio lo que lo alejaba de las otras personas-a continuación su ánimo pareció subir pues sonrió ligeramente-Pero fue una suerte que hablara con él en una ocasión, porque sólo así me di cuenta de que mi idea de él y la de todos mis compañeros era errónea. En realidad era una persona muy amable. Creo que en ese punto tampoco ha cambiado mucho, aunque antes era difícil descubrir esa cualidad.

-lo conocías bien

-no mucho-dijo con modestia mientras su sonrisa afable volvía a iluminar su rostro

-pero lo conocías mejor que los demás

-bueno, mejor que todos mis otros compañeros, creo que sí

-entonces debes sabes quién es Akiko

-¿Akiko?-repitió con repentino nerviosismo. Al verla tan decaída supuso rápidamente la causa (y es que Usagi no hacía a un lado una invitación para comer helado si no era porque algo serio estaba pasando) y por lo tanto también supuso que ella le haría esa pregunta, pero aún así no estaba preparado para dar una respuesta-he conocido a varias personas con ese nombre-la evadió con una sonrisa

-era su novia ¿cierto?-dijo con gran melancolía y la cabeza baja –era la novia de Mamoru

-Creo que no se lo estás preguntando a la persona correcta

-Yo estaba con él cuando apareció en el parque-comentó con el rostro ensombrecido-Cuando los vi hablar me di cuenta de que ella era alguien muy importante para Mamoru… porque a pesar de que él parecía lastimado, sus gestos y su mirada estaban llenos de amor hacia ella-se le quebró la voz-y sé que no puedo luchar contra eso...

-es cierto que ellos fueron muy unidos, pero Akiko se fue de pronto, y ha pasado bastante tiempo, eso pudo haber cambiado muchas cosas…

- aunque también puede que no haya cambiado nada-terminó la frase de Motoki con palabras que él no se atrevería a decirle- hubo algo muy grande entre ellos y eso no se destruye tan fácilmente.

Por más que intentó, Motoki no pudo dar una respuesta negativa. Esta vez él no era la mejor persona para darle ánimos.

-ya no sé qué hacer. Dijo que me hablaría ayer y no lo hizo. Sé que me está evitando y ante eso lo único que puedo pensar es que se dio cuenta de que la quiere más a ella, pero él me dijo que el encuentro con Akiko no había cambiado nada y…

-tú aún quieres creer que es así

-estoy muy confundida, Motoki, pero sí, quiero creerlo

-no sé exactamente cuáles son los sentimientos de Mamoru, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que él no jugaría con los sentimientos de ninguna de las dos .Ya veras que todo se solucionará. Por lo menos trata de distraerte y si puedes, sonríe. No te angusties antes de tiempo. Puede que todas las suposiciones que has hecho sean incorrectas.

Asintió intentando sonreír

Se sentía extraña. Generalmente recibía más de un punto de vista de sus problemas. No era que no agradeciera la opinión y ayuda de Motoki, que resultaba realmente útil al conocer bastante bien el pasado de Mamoru, sino que extrañaba a sus amigas. El verlas no había contado en esos días porque en realidad sus mentes no habían estado en el mismo lugar en el que estaban sus cuerpos. El consejo de Luna también le hubiera venido muy bien, pero la gata con luna creciente en la frente, parecía siempre tan ocupada que apenas y había podido intercambiar algunas palabras con ella. De hecho la conversación que tuvo esa mañana con ella había sido la más larga.

Y Chibiusa…

No la había vuelto a ver desde el día en que encontró su carta. ¿Acaso había regresado con sus padres? y si era así ¿qué problema podía ser tan grave para que ni siquiera se hubiera despedido? Pero lo más misterioso eran las últimas palabras escritas en la carta…

_Si todo sale bien yo regresaré_

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Artemis dirigió una rápida mirada a su compañera felina

-calma Luna, aún falta tiempo para que llegue la hora en que acordamos vernos con ellas

-estoy calmada- replicó. Su voz nerviosa no parecía constatar ese hecho- por lo menos Rei debería estar aquí, después de todo este templo es su casa

-pero no quiere decir que pase todo el día aquí

-no, claro, sin embargo, ella misma dijo que tenía mucho trabajo en el templo y que por eso no se podría reunir con las chicas esta mañana. Por lo menos eso es lo que te dijo Mina. No sé Artemis, algo muy raro está pasando.

- No creo que sea algo por qué preocuparnos. Después de tanto trabajo es normal que Rei quiera tomarse un pequeño descanso.

-no sólo me refiero a Rei. Es común que Usagi no ponga atención a lo que se dice en las reuniones pero no en Makoto ni en Rei, mucho menos en Ami.

.pero Ami sigue comportándose como antes

-es cierto que ha estado atenta a lo que decimos. Por fuera parece igual pero algo cambió en ella. En una ocasión la descubrí sonrojándose sin alguna razón -el gato blanco bajo la cabeza y ella clavó su mirada en él-¿tu no sabes nada Artemis?

-¿qué podría saber yo?-susurró nerviosamente

-no finjas. Mina te considera un gran amigo. Tal vez te dijo algo, o puede ser que hayas escuchado alguna cosa-trató de hacerlo decir la verdad

-tú también vives con Usagi –la evadió nuevamente-ella también pudo haberte dicho algo

-sabes que todo esto de investigar al nuevo enemigo me ha mantenido muy ocupada. Cuando llego, Usagi ya está durmiendo, así que no he podido enterarme de nada. Si sé lo que les sucede a las chicas es solo porque tú me lo cuentas, luego de que Mina te lo dice a ti-suspiró-esta situación es algo agotadora y difícil, pero es necesario

El rostro de Artemis mostró un continuo conflicto. Al final, comprendiendo que no podía ocultarle más la situación de Mina, dijo:

-Bueno, hace unos días, tres para ser exactos, Mina se encontró con un chico que le gustó mucho. Han salido juntos todos los días y llega hasta el anochecer. Creo que si no fuera por las reuniones que tenemos saldría todo el día con él. Ella también se sonroja de vez en cuando y además dice palabras que no entiendo. Eso me tiene un poco preocupado, no es bueno que se enamore de esa forma.

-creo que ese comportamiento es algo normal…para alguien enamorado. Tú mismo has visto a Usagi, no puede pasar un día sin pensar en Mamoru y si no se comunica por teléfono por alguna razón se deprime enormemente.

-ahora que lo recuerdo-mencionó Artemis-Makoto también parece estar entablando una relación amorosa. Hoy por la mañana la vi tomada de la mano de un chico.

-¿hoy por la mañana? ¿pero si…?

-yo pensé lo mismo. Makoto debía estar con las chicas a esa hora pero en su lugar estaba con un apuesto chico. Mina está tan enamorada que se ha olvidado de todo a su alrededor, tal vez a Lita le pasa lo mismo

-¿pero Ami y Rei? ¿Crees que también ellas…? Esta bien que la primavera esté cerca pero esto me parece una exageración.

-un especie de contagio-sonrió Artemis encontrando gracioso aquel hecho

-bueno, espero que sea sólo eso-dijo Luna intentando calmarse-de esa manera sólo será cuestión de hablar con ellas. Me gustaría que disfrutaran de su vida normal pero debemos saber más acerca del nuevo enemigo, el tiempo se nos acaba y las necesitamos aquí- dijo esta vez con marcada desesperación

-¿y si les decimos lo grave del asunto?

-no, recuerda la promesa que hicimos

Los dos se miraron con gran preocupación preguntándose qué es lo que debían hacer

Precisamente era lo que Ami se preguntaba en esos momentos…

Miró el reloj desesperadamente ¿era porque estaba preocupada por no llegar a la hora exacta o porque contaba los minutos que le quedaban para estar con él? A continuación volteó a ver al joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Yoshiki escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el ponente, mientas apretaba su mano con ternura. Se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero comenzaba a desconocerse. Un nuevo ponente se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar, con la misma voz llena de seriedad que el anterior. No escuchó de él más que palabras inconexas que salían como cuchicheo de su boca, lo mismo que el anterior y el anterior y el anterior. Hasta ahora no había escuchado nada, o una parte increíblemente fuerte de ella no había querido escucharlo, porque cada vez que intentaba concentrarse y antes de que se diera cuenta, su mente ya estaba lejos, pesando en el joven a su lado, meditando muchas de las cosas que se habían dicho e incluso se sorprendió de ella misma cuando notó que llevaba contemplándolo más de un minuto. La Ami de antes no habría dejado que un chico se metiera en su pensamiento de esa manera. Pero la Ami de antes no lo tenía a él...

Parpadeó, y hubiera deseado que un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella para hacerla reaccionar.

-Yoshiki- interrumpió la concentración del joven, hablando en voz baja para no distraer a los demás- ya tengo que irme

-¿tan pronto?-dijo, y la expresión decepcionada en su rostro fue tan rápida que sonó enormemente sincera

-sí, lo siento- ¿por qué pedía disculpas? Ella le había advertido antes que no se quedaría hasta el final y él aceptó gustoso. Peor aún así…

Yoshiki se levantó y con una mano tomó amablemente su bolso y suéter que colgaban del descansa manos y con la otra volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella-Ami lo había soltado unos segundos antes, cuando le dijo que era hora de marcharse- y la sacó del lugar en silencio,

-ven conmigo-dijo amablemente, casi en tono de súplica en cuanto salieron del auditorio de la Universidad-tengo algo que mostrarte

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡Ya llegue!-exclamó Usagi quitándose los zapatos

El día había avanzado rápido al lado de Motoki, con el que charló durante un buen rato, interesada por conocer todo aquello que recordaba de Mamoru. Y ciertamente la plática le había servido. Por lo menos logró relajarse lo justo para tomar una decisión. Dejaría de hacer conjeturas hasta que lograra hablar con su novio.

-¿Usagi? –preguntó su madre saliendo de la cocina- ¿ya no fuiste con tus amigas?

-¿mis amigas?

-Sí, ayer dijiste que tal vez llegarías después de la comida porque ibas a estar con tus amigas

-¡la reunión!-recordó

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó viéndola ponerse sus zapatos de nuevo

-¡aún puedo llegar a tiempo!- dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe

-¡qué niña!-suspiró Ikuko volviendo a la cocina

-_faltó poco. Si no llegara a ir a la reunión Luna se enfadaría mucho conmigo y no quiero ni pensar en lo que diría Rei_-pensaba Usagi mientras corría hacia el templo Hikawa, donde se reuniría con los dos gatos y sus cuatro amigas y compañeras de batalla -_ quizá no me habría dicho nada, con eso de que se ha portado tan extraña_

_-_¡buenas tardes señorita Usagi!- ella frenó y se giró para ver al dueño de aquella amigable voz masculina

-¡ Kazuo, hola!-lo saludó de buen gana. El chico frente a ella había sido el único, además de Motoki, que en todos esos días la escuchó con verdadera atención y que además, logró hacer que por algunos minutos se olvidara de la existencia de Akiko- ¿pero por qué me hablas de esa manera tan formal? Te he dicho que me llames simplemente Usagi.

-creo que es la costumbre-sonrió divertido, pero ella no entendió el chiste-¿y a dónde iremos hoy?

Usagi lo miró con desconcierto

-¿no lo notaste? Desde hace tres días que nos conocimos, no ha pasado uno solo en que no nos encontremos casualmente-explicó- Y gracias a eso y a que ninguno de los dos tenía algo que hacer, hemos podido charlar durante un buen rato y pasar algunos momentos divertidos, como…-dudó, evaluando el rostro de Usagi-amigos. Pero hoy esa casualidad no parecía llegar así que pensé en venir a buscarla, buscarte-se corrigió de inmediato- creo que me he acostumbrado a estar contigo.

Como era común, Usagi no vislumbró el sutil tono de amor declarado en sus palabras.

-para mi también es agradable estar contigo-dijo inocentemente- pero hoy no podré.

-¿saldrás con tu novio? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Mamoru- casi escupió la palabra

-no. Me reuniré con mis amigas

-vaya, que lastima. Pero ya será en otra ocasión. Después de todo hay algo que sigue uniéndonos

Usagi miró fijamente los seductores ojos verdes ¿de qué le hablaba?

-mi chaqueta-aclaró él-la que te presté el primer día en que nos conocimos

-¡cierto, qué pena! No sé por qué siempre me olvido de ella-dijo rascándose la cabeza- Mañana prometo recordarlo.

Él rió ligeramente ante las palabras que acababa de soltar inconscientemente

-¿eso confirma ya una cita para mañana?

-creo que sí-sonrió Usagi, dándose cuenta del motivo de su risa

-entonces hasta mañana…por cierto, me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme Kazuo

-pero tu me dijiste que ese era tu nombre

-sí, pero nunca dije que me gustara que me llamaran así, especialmente tú. En realidad me agradaría más que me llamaras Threx, es…mi otro nombre-la verde mirada del joven cambió de forma inexplicable y fue entonces que lo reconoció. El segundo día que se encontraron-es decir cuando ya estaba menos confundida por lo que había pasado con su novio como para ver bien el rostro del joven- sintió que lo había visto antes, pero a pesar de que en aquellos días pensó mucho en ello, no logró identificarlo… hasta ahora.

-¡_no puede ser… el chico que nos encontramos Mamoru y yo el otro día!_-pensó.

El mismo día en que chocó contra él, solo que muchas horas antes, Mamoru había clavado una mirada realmente desconfiada sobre el chico. Nunca le tomó demasiada importancia a ese encuentro así que el rostro del joven apenas y había logrado ocupar un lugar en su memoria. Por eso tardó tanto en recordarlo. Incluso ahora, comparando ese primer recuerdo y todos los demás que tenía de él, dudaba aún que fuera el mismo. Pero la forma en la que la había mirado hacía un momento, tenía el mismo brillo, casi único, que había visto en los ojos de aquel chico.

Dejando sus pensamientos atrás lo despidió con un hasta mañana antes de que se marchara.

-te ves tan feliz, siempre sonriendo- aquella voz dulce pero a la vez llena de madurez la hizo voltear-me pregunto cuánta tristeza oculta hay tras ella.

-Akiko

-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre-murmuró sonriendo, mientras miraba la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven-quiero hablar contigo Usagi Tsukino

-¿sobre qué?-preguntó, a la defensiva

-Sólo hay un tema del que tú y yo podríamos hablar

- no sé nada de ese tema-dijo caminando unos pasos, como si deseara escapar a como diera lugar

-Ya sabes que fuimos novios ¿no?-soltó inesperadamente y Usagi se detuvo en seco- acompáñenme, necesito que hablemos

La chica no esperó la respuesta de Usagi, sino que se giró con seguridad, y caminó lenta pero elegantemente hacia un automóvil plateado, sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a Usagi; la cual permanecía inmóvil, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la duda plasmada en el rostro.

Akiko abrió la puerta del automóvil sin ninguna prisa y una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro al escuchar detrás de sí los pasos, aún inseguros, de la actual novia del hombre que aún amaba.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Rei Hino lanzó un profundo suspiro de cansancio. El trabajo en el templo había aumentado tanto en esos días que a penas y había tenido tiempo de sentarse. Pero a la vez no era tan malo, porque él estaba ahí.

-estas demasiado cansada, creo que este paseo fue una mala idea-comentó Unkei de pronto. Él era el nuevo ayudante del templo que había entrado apenas tres días atrás. Y estaba segura de que había dos grandes razones para que su abuelo lo contratara, la primera era que Unkei era un chico realmente atractivo y eso atraería a un millón de jóvenes-lo cual había surtido efecto- y la segunda, sustentada por las insinuaciones que le había dicho su abuelito, era que el chico, caballeroso y realmente carismático, parecía un muy buen partido para ella. Eso le molestaba aún…sólo un poco.

-no, está bien-dijo amablemente, como solía comportarse con los chicos que le gustaban- Lo que necesitaba era despejarme después de tanto trabajo

-sí, es una racha buena para el templo-dijo, pensativo, con los ojos dorados perdidos en el horizonte-pero aún cuando ha sido agotador, la he pasado muy bien. Me gustaría que siguiera siendo así, por siempre.

Sonrió ligeramente, y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró al mirar la expresión nostálgica en el rostro hermoso de Unkei

-a mi también… ¡Es muy tarde!- se asombró mirando su reloj-¡tengo que regresar al templo!

-espera, antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo importante

Rei lo miró esperando a que comenzara a hablar

-no me gustaría ser como antes-confesó Unkei súbitamente, sin voltear a verla

-¿antes?

-sí, antes de conocerte-esta vez la mirada de los dos se cruzó- Tú abriste una brecha muy honda en mi camino. Entre el antes y el después.

-¿cómo eras antes?

-ya no es importante-dijo con cierta reticencia mientras tomaba su mano- Lo que importa de verdad es saber que las cosas han cambiado, que yo he cambiado. Me gustaría que lo recordaras.

Se recargó en su hombro que parecía tan mullido y reconfortante. Pero él parecía realmente compungido

-entonces no temeré a que vuelvas ser el de "antes", eres un gran chico-agregó para animarlo

-no soy tan fantástico como piensas-dijo con un aire de ¿remordimiento?

-para mí sí lo eres-comentó antes de tomarlo por el brazo. El joven sonrió forzadamente sabiendo cual era la verdad, una verdad que si ella sabía, seguramente se alejaría de él - sólo nos hemos conocido unos días pero ya has hecho que sienta algo muy especial por ti…eso es todo una hazaña

La sonrisa de Unkei se amplió, con diversión, para luego tornarse seria

-yo también siento algo especial-musitó abrazándola y hundiendo su rostro en los suaves cabellos negros de ella-Rei…- se deshizo tiernamente del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos-¿quieres ser mi novia?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Usagi, mientras viajaban en el auto de Akiko no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, ni ella lo hizo. Parecía haber un acuerdo tácito entre las dos de callar hasta que llegaran a aquel lugar que para ella representaba todo un misterio.

La miró de reojo, no había cambiado mucho a como la vio en la fotografía que Mamoru tenía en el álbum, sin embargo, había cierto toque de melancolía en sus verdes ojos que le daban un aire nuevo, bastante maduro.

Posó la mano en su pecho, inundado de temor. Esa chica había ocupado un lugar significativo en la vida de Mamoru ¿y si lo perdía, si ella se le arrebataba su amor? Al principio pensó en negarse a ir, sabía que lo que fuera a decirle Akiko le dolería mucho, pero a la vez necesitaba hablar con ella, enfrentarla y dejarle bien claro lo que pensaba.

La ciudad comenzó a quedarse atrás y el auto paró en una verde colina, desde la cual se podía apreciar la ciudad en toda su extensión. Y erguido sobre ella, estaba un viejo árbol de hermoso y gran follaje ¿porqué había escogido ese lugar y no una cafetería o un simple parque?

Akiko bajó del auto plateado, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, mirando con añoranza la ciudad cubierta de matices rojizos, productos del ocaso

-lamento lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos-dijo la joven de ojos verdes después de un largo silencio-me comporté como una niña…pero estaba realmente celosa. Nunca me imaginé que Mamoru tuviera… otra novia

Usagi sintió un ligero estremecimiento ante el tono de sus ultimas palabras

- Después de la relación que hubo entre nosotros pensé que él jamás se olvidaría de mí…

-Yo vine porque quería decirte que lucharé por nuestro amor –sentenció mirándola fijamente. Deseaba con fuerzas terminar con ese asunto para salir con rapidez y no escuchar nuevas e hirientes palabras

Akiko la observó con severa tranquilidad

-¿y él siente lo mismo? ¿Crees que él también deseé luchar por ese amor que dice sentir por ti?

Usagi bajó la cabeza, sus ojos temblaron irremediablemente

- si él siente lo mismo –susurró primero, con voz insegura pero el tono de su voz se elevó y cobró seguridad al continuar -lucharé para que nadie nos separe

- ¿si el siente lo mismo?-preguntó con interés- eso quiere decir que no estas segura de sus sentimientos ¿acaso Mamoru no te ha dicho nada?-el rostro de Usagi se hundió en la sombra; la había acorralado- Ese día, fuiste algo impulsiva al salir corriendo de esa manera, pero a él no parece importarle mucho que seas así. En cuanto te fuiste yo traté de hablar con él, explicarle por qué me había marchado, pero no me lo permitió-Usagi la miró con incredulidad pero Akiko sonrió confiada- sin embargo, no me rindo fácilmente. Le haré saber que para mí también fue un suplicio estar lejos de él-dijo con voz ligeramente entrecortada-yo también lo amo Usagi

-cuando amas a una persona no te alejas de ella y menos si sabes que con ese acto lo lastimarás-tratando de controlar aquel sentimiento de dolor que presionaba su pecho, respondió con seguridad

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció

-la ciudad se ve tan hermosa al atardecer…como si estuviera llena de magia-comentó ignorando las palabras de Usagi- ¿no lo crees?

Usagi no apartó la mirada de la chica, en ese momento la ciudad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero la expresión nostálgica de Akiko revelaba que a ella sí.

-Mamoru…¿es tu primer novio?

-sí-afirmó Usagi, sin dejar de mirarla con aire combativo-y el único

-seguro-dijo con extraña dulzura-de alguna forma el primer noviazgo siempre tendrá algo de único

-no me refería a eso

-a tu edad es fácil creer que el chico con el que estás saliendo es realmente el hombre de tus sueños- esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica-cuando tenía quince yo soñaba con casarme-recordó mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como la suave brisa rozaba sus mejillas- el mundo me parecía maravilloso, y el futuro prometedor, en especial si pensaba que lo pasaría junto…-se detuvo, antes de decir algo que lastimara a su acompañante, pero por las palabras que había soltado era fácil terminar la oración-sin embargo, cuando maduras te das cuenta de que no todo es de color de rosa. Creo que eres una buena chica… no me gustaría lastimarte.

- ¡no soy una niña! – Se sobresaltó ante la condescendencia que mostraba Akiko- ¡Para tu información ya he terminado la secundaria!

-cierto, no eres una niña, pero tampoco eres una mujer- la miró fijamente-Me desconcierta que Mamoru te haya escogido como su novia. No lo digo por ofender, es sólo que eres demasiado joven para él. Mamoru es mucho más maduro que los chicos de su edad, siempre lo ha sido; olvidó su niñez al tener que valerse por si mismo y poco a poco se convirtió en una persona solitaria-recordó- pero yo siempre estuve ahí; fui la única persona que lo acompañó en sus momentos de tristeza y soledad. Por eso no tenía duda de que cada sonrisa suya, cada gesto de amor era sólo para mí

-¿por qué me dices esto?- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin despegar la mirada del suelo

-Porque quiero que te des cuenta de que tu relación con él es algo pasajero ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? Un año, dos tal vez, mientras que yo he crecido con él, lo apoyé cuando nadie más lo hizo, lo conozco mejor que nadie y él a mi… nos pertenecemos Usagi, ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro

Quiso alegar pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta impidiéndole hacerlo. Ya no deseaba escuchar más esas palabras hirientes ¡Cómo hubiera querido salir corriendo en ese momento!

-Él necesita estar con alguien que lo entienda y tú jamás lo harás, hay una gran diferencia entre los dos. Eres una chica feliz que sólo puede preocuparse por salir mal en la escuela o ahorrar para comprar un lindo vestido, tienes una familia que te ama y apoya a diferencia de nosotros que no conocimos a nuestros padres. No sabes cuánto sufrimos…-esquivó la mirada, apretando los puños.

-Tal vez yo no haya sufrido lo que él pero…-miró a la chica con decisión- ¡estoy dispuesta a compartir su dolor…! nunca lo dejaré solo

- yo tampoco-dijo con tranquilidad aunque en sus ojos brilló la melancolía

-¿por qué insistes en volver con él si tú misma has dicho que ya no quiere hablar contigo?

-ya veo–dijo sin responder la pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- así que crees tener una oportunidad porque Mamoru no me dejó que le explicara las cosas. Lo abandoné de una forma cruel, es normal que sienta algo de rencor y que no quiera escucharme. Pero me quiere, a pesar de todo…a pesar de lo que le hice. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo su ser tembló al verme? Cuando le cuente todo, regresará a mí

Usagi palideció notablemente pero siguió con la conversación. Ni siquiera ella supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para hacerlo

-si dices amarlo tanto por qué te fuiste-insistió

La joven de tristes ojos verdes la miró fijamente, momentos antes había existido duda pero ahora la firmeza se reflejaba en ellos

-para protegerlo, Usagi

-¿protegerlo? ¿de qué?

Una sonrisa leve que reflejaba ironía y tristeza a la vez recorrió los labios de su acompañante

-de mí

* * *

¡Saludos a todos! Y bienvenidos a los que recién descubrieron el fic. Todos ustedes son los afortunados que sobrevivieron a este largo capitulo XD Les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como habrán notado la historia está en contra de mi profundo deseo de hacer capítulos cortos ¬¬X

Desde el capitulo anterior esperaba que arrojaran cualquier tipo de verdura o fruta ( los más comunes son los tomates XD ) tal vez en este cap si suceda así jajaja ¿Mamoru mintiéndole a Usagi y además dejarla plantada? O-o Y sólo fui yo o la plática entre Akiko y Usagi pareció más una lucha de boxeo XD (por desgracia Usagi fue la más apaleada u-u ya había sufrido bastante con las llamadas telefónicas de Mamaru ¿no creen?

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Secreto

Capítulo V

_**Secreto**_

Se sentía traicionado… dolido. Lo peor de todo era que no podía enfrentarse a aquel ser que lo miraba con cólera. Lastimarlo era como si se lastimara a él mismo.

Su atacante lo embistió nuevamente, pero él esquivó el arma de empuñadura dorada cuyo filo había buscado su pecho desesperada e incansablemente.

-¡por qué demonios no me atacas!-dijo el hombre frente a él, aún más enrarecido mientras arremetía con fiereza, sin embargo, sus movimientos se habían hecho cada vez más lentos, impidiéndole dar un golpe certero. Por su rostro lleno de irritación supo que él también se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¡sabes que no podría hacerlo hermano!-gritó con desesperación, evadiendo cada movimiento de la espada, y cuando era necesario, usando la suya para detenerlo.

-¡entonces morirás!

Dio un paso atrás ante el súbito y poderoso golpe. Las espadas chirriaron una contra la otra mientras ellos las sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas; él buscando mantener su vida y el otro tratando de arrebatársela.

Pasó un segundo interminable de forcejeo

Y entonces…

Un movimiento que no pudo preveer

Una distracción que seguramente le costaría la vida.

La espada de su contrincante brilló al contacto de la luz lunar que invadía la habitación y un segundo después, el sonido limpio del metal atravesando el cuerpo desgarró sus oídos mientras su corazón latía con toda su furia; después, se calmó, y lo único que sintió fue un cálido líquido comenzando a impregnar su ropa…sabía de que se trataba: sangre.

Bajó la mirada y…

Mamoru Chiba se incorporó respirando agitadamente. Hundió sus manos entre los negros cabellos, sintiendo aún la conmoción de la batalla. Los recuerdos eran tan borrosos: una espada dorada buscando un punto débil en su defensa, el crudo sentimiento de ser traicionado por alguien amado, y a la vez, el de la supervivencia, haciéndolo continuar; luego…sangre. Muerte. Había perdido esa batalla, pero esa sangre ¿él había muerto en ella? ¿Y quién era el hombre que lo atacaba, al que le decía hermano? ¿por qué no podía ver su rostro?

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Había dormido cerca de dos horas y aún se sentía terrible. Cubrió sus ojos con la mano derecha y se dejó caer en el sillón, inhalando profundamente. Esos días no había tenido más que problemas. Esos sueños que lo atormentaban cada noche; el regreso de Akiko…

-¡Usagi!-había exclamado, pero la rubia que se alejaba a toda velocidad de ellos no lo escuchó

-¡Deja que se vaya!- se interpuso Akiko con gran decisión cuando decidió ir tras su novia

Usagi se había perdido ya en una vereda del parque. Entonces miró a la joven fijamente, con marcada severidad

-No me importa lo que me hayas hecho, ni cuánto me heriste, pero si la lastimas, jamás te lo perdonaré

Akiko abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y entonces agregó con voz ronca

-¿ya no me amas?

-Cuando te marchaste decidiste el rumbo de nuestra relación…-comenzó, esquivando la mirada-ahora yo tengo a Usagi y…

-¡que ella sea tu novia no significa nada!-la joven lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a verla-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas!

Verla ahí, tan frágil y dulce como la había visto antes le hizo recordar muchas cosas, recuerdos felices, a su lado. Pero…

- ya no…

-tardaste demasiado-lo interrumpió, abrazándose a él- eso no cuenta. Dudaste ¿no?

-No-reaccionó, separándola

-no te creo

-eres demasiado terca

-antes eso te gustaba

-Ya está anocheciendo y tengo que irme-dijo cansado de la discusión

- te acompañaré hasta tu casa, y no aceptaré ninguna negativa de tu parte-sonrió repentinamente alegre

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil, con ella siguiendo sus pasos.

-Este departamento es más grande que el anterior-exclamó cuando entraron al lugar, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos durante el trayecto-se ve muy cómodo-la joven observó detalladamente la habitación y entonces sonrió- veo que te has convertido en un chico muy organizado, después de todo seguiste los consejos de nuestro tutor ¿recuerdas que él siempre nos mandaba una nota de reprimenda cuando le llegaban noticias de que teníamos un desastre en nuestros departamentos?

- sí, aunque tú siempre duplicaste el número de notas enviadas- comentó al fin, haciendo que la sonrisa de la joven se alargara.

-es cierto, fue en lo único en lo que te superé-rió ligeramente-tú siempre pusiste todo de tu parte para valerte por ti mismo… todo lo contrario a mí.

No contestó, por lo que Akiko decidió continuar

-¿sabes? Después de separarnos viajé a Italia, mis ahorros sirvieron de algo después de todo-sonrió-y ahí me convertí en modelo, como siempre lo soñé. No sabes lo mucho que me costó hacerlo sola-el tono triste de sus palabras llamó su atención, despegó su mirada del suelo y se atrevió a verla- nunca salí en revistas famosas, ni modelé en las mejores pasarelas pero he tenido lo suficiente para vivir. Compré un auto y una casa hermosa…si la vieras, es justo como la soñamos-se detuvo, al parecer esperaba alguna reacción de alegría en su rostro, pero éste continuaba serio-sin embargo, estuvo bien que no sobresaliera…sabes bien por qué.

-¿qué quieres de mí Akiko?-murmuró fríamente, sentándose en un sofá apartado de la ventana – Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, no creo que después de tantos años sea importante aclarar lo que pasó.

-para lo que hay entre nosotros no existe el tiempo Mamoru, creí que lo sabías- se sentó junto a él y se inclinó, dispuesta a besarlo pero él se apartó deliberadamente, impidiéndoselo.

-Comprende que lo nuestro terminó Akiko

- sé que te lastimé profundamente pero debes saber por qué lo hice, en esos momentos…

-no me interesa saberlo-dijo, apartándola de su lado. Su brusquedad era evidente- tu vida y la mía se separaron hace mucho tiempo, y jamás podremos ser lo que éramos antes

-no hubo un día que no pensara en ti. Y veo que tú has sentido lo mismo-dijo dirigiéndose al mueble lleno de libros donde tomó uno de ellos- por eso conservas este álbum de fotos-abrió el libro dorado en la última página-_ "_Mi hermoso ángel, siempre eres y serás alguien muy especial para mí"-leyó con satisfacción- ¿recuerdas que siempre me llamabas así? Y cuando te preguntaba la razón me decías que una vez soñaste con un ángel que te salvaba, ese ángel era tan hermoso que creíste estar en el mismo cielo pero cuando miraste bien, te diste cuenta de que era yo- cerró los ojos apretando el álbum contra su pecho- A veces, cuando estaba lejos de ti, me bastaba con cerrar mis ojos para verte, como la última vez…cuando nos tomamos la última foto de éste álbum; escuchaba tu voz diciéndome palabras dulces y…

-no sigas-la interrumpió sin inmutarse- es mejor que te vayas Akiko

Por un momento ella pareció desilusionada, pero luego siguió en su firme decisión

-Me iré. Pero regresaré a hablar contigo- caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta- no podemos dejar las cosas así

-Usagi…-murmuró cortando los recuerdos, al tiempo que observaba la fotografía que se había tomado con la joven de rubios chongitos y con su hija del futuro, la pequeña Chibiusa.

El futuro…en esos días había pensado tanto en él. Pasó sus dedos sobre el rostro feliz de su futura hija. Deseaba que ella naciera, mucho, pero… Se detuvo en el rostro de Usagi y lo contempló por unos segundos. Ella siempre tan alegre, despreocupada, haciéndolo sonreír…. y a la vez fuerte, con decisiones inquebrantables durante la batalla…

Desde que su relación se había normalizado, raro había sido el día en que no se llamaran por teléfono. Tendría que hacerlo pronto, lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo que tenía que decirle.

Apretó con tanta fuerza el portarretrato que éste se agrietó

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!-exclamó el joven interponiéndose entre los dos

-¡Yuuichirou! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-explotó Rei

-¡La señorita Rei no aceptará ser su novia!-replicó el aludido, retando a Unkei con la mirada.

-¡Yuuichirou! ¡Regresa al templo ahora mismo!-ordenó Rei. Era muy rara la ocasión en la que Yuuichirou no acataba las órdenes de la joven, y ésta era una de ellas.

-Rei es quién debe decidir si quiere estar conmigo o no-repuso Unkei con decisión

Yuuichirou rechinó los dientes

-¡él es un embustero que sólo quiere burlarse de usted señorita Rei! La trata con dulzura para conseguir lo que quiere

Los ojos dorados de Unkei temblaron y su rostro palideció…

-¡no mientas Yuuichirou! ¡Unkei jamás haría algo así!-exclamó con certeza

- Yo sé lo que le digo señorita. Él no es lo que usted piensa -se defendió el castaño

-¡no necesito que me estés cuidando, yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma!

-Rei…es mejor regresar al templo-interrumpió Unkei, tomándola por el brazo. Su cada vez más evidente palidez hacía que su tez blanca se hiciera casi traslúcida.

-S… sí-murmuró, con el fuego de su enojo apagado por la delicadeza del chico.

Yuuichirou se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo como se marchaban. Hasta que la pareja desapareció de su vista, miró fijamente el rostro de Rei, la felicidad que irradiaba cuando estaba con ese chico, y la que lo lastimaba como cualquier fuerte puñetazo en el rostro ¿por qué ella no podía creerle? ¿por qué tenía que confiar ciegamente en ese desconocido?

-Señorita Rei…

-Eres un imbécil-había dicho Unkei, en el templo Hikawa hacía solo un par de días, luego de esquivar fácilmente el puño que amenazaba con golpearle la cara-Tu carácter es tan débil una mujer te domina

-¡Cállate!- se enfureció Yuuichirou y trató de golpearlo nuevamente pero el joven detuvo su puño con la palma de la mano y levantando la rodilla le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer de hinojos

-Ya no permitiré que te sigas interponiendo entre ella y yo-le susurró Unkei al oído- Rei Hino se enamorará de mí, te guste o no

-¡No lo permitiré!-murmuró levantando la mirada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pararse del suelo

-¿qué puedes hacer tú? Eres insignificante-se mofó

-tal vez sea débil pero he visto lo que los ojos enamorados de la señorita Rei no ven. Aparentas ser un chico dulce y amable cuando ella está contigo pero en realidad eres un…

Un nuevo golpe lo hizo caer al suelo

-resígnate Yuuichirou "la señorita Rei" –dijo en tono burlón-jamás te corresponderá, ¿que no vez que para ella eres sólo un sirviente?

- he luchado mucho para que ella se de cuenta de que existo y de que la amo, y seguiré luchando mientras ella me permita continuar a su lado.

-entonces tendrás que esperar toda la vida-se burló- y ni siquiera te molestes en decirle lo que acaba de pasar, porque no te creerá

-No dejaré que la lastimes- dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza, apagando el recuerdo con una bocanada de furia

Rei y Unkei ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-estás demasiado nerviosa Ami, relájate

-lo siento- paró de caminar y él también lo hizo- pero mis amigas me esperan. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté acompañarte a un segundo lugar.

-Tu amiga dijo que podías llegar tarde

-Usagi me tiene demasiada consideración-murmuró Ami, con cariño- Nos veremos mañana y entonces me mostrarás ese lugar

-estamos a sólo unos pasos, no haré que llegues tarde.

-pero…

-todo estará bien. Aún te quedan unos minutos ¿no?-dijo llevándola de la mano

-tenía que irme hace cinco minutos

Yoshiki rió en voz baja

-pero estoy seguro de que esos cinco minutos y los otros cinco que te robaré son de más. Siempre sales antes de tiempo para así poder llegar lo más puntual posible.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-¡así que acerté! –sonrió complacido- Lo dije porque nos parecemos bastante. Yo hago lo mismo, así que supuse que tal vez también coincidiríamos en esto.

Ami mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-¿te aventuraste?

-ajá-rió- Bueno, aquí estamos

Se detuvo y observó el hermoso y totalmente desierto claro, reducido a una pequeña parte por los árboles que lo rodeaban.

-este lugar es uno de mis preferidos. Hay tanto silencio y calma que puedo leer y estudiar sin ningún problema. Incluso, estando aquí, he logrado aclarar mis pensamientos en los momentos más difíciles-dijo inhalando el aire con aroma a madera y pasto- cuando salga de la Universidad será uno de los sitios que más extrañaré- volteó a ver a la tímida chica y se acercó a ella- Cuando no puedas concentrarte o tengas algún problema puedes venir aquí, verás que te sentirás mejor. Incluso tal vez me encuentres.

-es un lugar precioso, y magnífico para estudiar. Ahora entiendo por qué sabes el doble de lo que sé yo-bromeó

-los conocimientos no son lo más importante-dijo Yoshiki en tono serio- tú no sólo eres aplicada e inteligente, eres la chica más dulce y perseverante que he conocido.

-lo dices como si nadie más poseyera esas cualidades- negó sentándose en el verde pasto, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-tú también eres muy perseverante. Tu sueño de ser médico es tan importante para ti que creo que no importa cuántos obstáculos se atraviesen, tú lograras esquivarlos.

-no. He pensado que tal vez nunca llegue a ejercer-suspiró sentándose al lado de ella y esperó a que Ami lo interrogara pero la joven de cabello azul seguía mirándolo atentamente-¿no me preguntarás por qué?

-no quiero incomodarte con temas tristes o dolorosos

Yoshiko sonrió

-a tu lado es difícil sentirse triste-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Ami se sonrojó. Desde que lo conoció había esperado que una montaña de urticaria arrasara su piel pero ninguna nota amorosa de él, ningún contacto, le había causado alergia…increíblemente. -He soñado con ser médico desde que era pequeño-comenzó el chico, apretando su mano- pero ha surgido algo…que no me permitirá seguir

-no te vas a rendir así como así-dijo Ami, segura-te he escuchado hablar de la medicina lo suficiente como para saber que la amas tanto o más que yo.

-tienes razón-confesó con cierta sorpresa- no me he rendido. De hecho estoy haciendo todo lo posible para terminar con ese "algo" y convertirme en médico. Lo que te acabo de decir es un especie de presentimiento. No lo digo porque me haya resignado, sino porque siento que haga lo que haga va a ser así- dirigió su mirada a ella y continuó-Sin embargo, cuando estás tú mis ideas pesimistas se esfuman, creo que m contagias tu convicción

-es sólo que he aprendido a creer en mi misma y nunca desistir-dijo, un poco avergonzada- hay que mantener las fuerzas siempre, no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas

-gracias por el consejo

Las manos de Yoshiki ya estaban sobre sus mejillas, atrayendo su rostro al de él mientras el influjo de sus hermosos ojos impedía que se resistiera. Sus labios se tocarían con los de él en segundos, como ya lo habían hecho en días pasados. No necesitó que las manos de él siguieran atrayéndola, ella lo hizo por propia voluntad.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Minako Aino se desplomó sobre los escalones del templo sin saber con certeza qué era ese sentimiento que cavaba un profundo hoyo en su corazón ¿incertidumbre? ¿Desasosiego? ¿Confusión? ¿todas ellas en una sola?

Suspiró.

Se preocupaba demasiado por lo ocurrido y eso le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba aquel chico. ¿por qué esa palidez en su rostro, por qué se alejó de ella luego de besarla? ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

Seiho. Si bien debía aceptar que al principio sólo se había fijado en él porque era un chico apuesto, durante esos días él logró conquistarla por su forma de ser…

-¿dejaste a muchos amigos en Inglaterra?-había preguntado el chico en una ocasión

-no tantos. Tuve una gran amiga que era policía y…- se detuvo, entristeciéndose un poco al recordar a Allan, su primer amor más bien platónico

-¿a alguien especial?-terminó la frase de ella -¿un enamorado?

No contestó. Le resultaba incomodo hablar de su pasado amoroso con un chico que era candidato perfecto para convertirse en su novio

-lo siento, es bastante comprensible que no quieras hablar de eso

Mina lanzó un suspiro. Seiho la envolvía en un ambiente tan agradable y tan lleno de confianza que la disuadía de contar muchas cosas.

- me di cuenta de qué él estaba enamorado de otra persona, de una que yo quería mucho-dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo- Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que él no me veía de la misma forma que yo lo veía a él

-por eso regresaste a Japón-afirmó-dejaste que fueran felices

-podríamos decir que fue una de las razones

-tú fuiste la primera chica que conversó conmigo sin importarle mi apariencia ni mi timidez. Por eso siempre te recordé. En mi memoria eras "la alegre chica del avión"-sonrió y ella también lo hizo- aunque jamás creí que te volvería a ver –hizo una pausa que le pareció bastante larga-¿aún piensas en ese chico?

-no. Cuando lo recuerdo, lo hago con mucho cariño y a veces con algo de nostalgia. Pero ya no lloraría por él, eso ha quedado en el pasado - esbozó una gran sonrisa

- Yo me habría comportado de una manera totalmente distinta, lo más seguro es que habría hecho todo mal.

-no lo creo

Él paró de caminar y la miró de frente con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Creo que jamás te conoció verdaderamente-espetó- Y eso es bastante bueno-dijo con toda tranquilidad- porque si te hubiera conocido bien, jamás te habría dejado ir.

Se sonrojó como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo y sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos. Seiho sujetó su muñeca para detener su avance.

- de verdad admiro tu fortaleza y tu sensatez a la hora de afrontar los problemas. Tienes el corazón de una incansable guerrera

No supo cómo pero estaba pegada a su pecho, mirando hacia arriba para poder apreciar el rostro masculino de aquel hombre apuesto que a su vez, la observaba tierna y amorosamente. Él no sólo quería su amistad y eso le pareció bastante obvio en ese momento.

-¡Mina!-interrumpieron sus recuerdos. Era Makoto que caminaba hacia ella-¿que haces sentada fuera del templo? ¿aún no llegan las demás?

-no, creo que esta vez llegué demasiado temprano, pero Makoto ¿por qué no me presentas a tu "amigo"? –dijo con picardía refiriéndose al chico de negros ojos que no había pasado desapercibido para ella.

-Oh, él es Sotaro Fukushima

- tu debes ser una de las amigas de las que tanto me ha hablado Makoto-saludó el joven, sin ponerse nervioso por el tono malicioso de la rubia- y por el color de tu cabello adivino que eres Minako Aino

-Así es, gusto en conocerte-sonrió con amabilidad- Por lo que veo han platicado mucho… sobre los dos; se conocen muy bien-sonrió Mina maliciosamente

-sólo un poco-dijo Makoto, avergonzada

Con el bombardeo de preguntas que les haría Mina, los minutos que tardaran sus demás amigas en llegar se le harían bastante largos.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Miró el edifico con atención, enfocando la vista en un piso específico. Debía ser ahí. Unos pasos a su lado interrumpieron su concentración. Reconoció al recién llegado que permanecía entre las sombras del callejón, así que murmuró, sin voltear a verlo.

-Que noticias tienes

-No está dentro. Pregunté y me han dicho que no han visto a una persona con tales características desde ayer-puso un acento significativo en las últimas palabras

-eso quiere decir que sí ha venido

Él otro sonrió mientas afirmaba silenciosamente

-es tan obvia

-¿la esperaremos?-preguntó su acompañante

-no. Entraremos al departamento, él nos puede ayudar mucho.

-si es como lo conocimos antes, no creo que lo haga

-Ya lo veremos

-Mamoru Chiba- leyó el otro en un manojo de papeles, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio. En él aparecía la foto del susodicho, junto con un montón de datos entre los que estaba la edad y el domicilio-ha cambiado mucho

-y nosotros también-dijo con una sonrisa anhelante

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par para darles paso y los dos personajes de extrañas vestimentas ingresaron con toda la normalidad del mundo.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿este lugar?-masculló Samas observando con desprecio la oscura habitación

-sí señor, es el mejor de la casa-dijo la mujer tratando de convencerlo

-no es digno de mi posición-recorrió con mirada enfadada el polvoriento y oscuro lugar - no sé por qué acepté venir a este lugar contigo Nix

-Esta isla que ahora llaman Japón fue el sitio donde nací, y aunque ha cambiado mucho, los árboles de cerezo siguen floreciendo-murmuró con mil recuerdos hermosos en la mente- y recuerde que aquí nos conocimos

-en una batalla en la que aún éramos enemigos –recordó- tus ojos y tu belleza hicieron que me enamorara instantáneamente de ti, mí querida Nix

-¿aún recuerda su promesa?-dijo acomodando el cabello verde oscuro de él

-sí Nix, cuando la Tierra arda como el sol tú serás la única que tenga un territorio verde, donde el agua fluya libremente y las flores crezcan-sonrió –mientras tanto…

Levantó su mano y una potente energía salida de su palma acabó con gran parte del techo. Junto con un fuerte tronido, la luz del sol entró tenuemente, iluminando el millón de partículas de polvo que se habían soltado tras la creación de agujero y los restos de lo que un día fue el techo de la habitación.

-así todos los días el Sol entrará con todo su esplendor-sonrió complacido

-¡¿sucede algo?!

Tres personas muy asustadas entraron atropelladamente, preocupadas por una amenaza de ataque.

-¡cómo se atreven a entrar así!-exclamó Nix pero Samas la detuvo

- No hay ningún problema. Sólo quise quitarle a esta habitación toda la oscuridad que tenía

-y pensó que hacer un enorme hoyo en el techo era buena idea-dijo uno de sus guerreros, tan bajo que sólo sus dos acompañantes lo escucharon, uno de ellos rió por lo bajo- se nota que no sabe nada de construcción

En ese momento, un tronido en el techo hizo que todos guiaran su mirada a él

-esto se derrumbará en cualquier momento-dijo otro en el mismo tono de murmullo

-Cru nos matará cuando sepa que dejamos que "El rey Sol" hiciera esto

-hoy tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer chicos-susurró la tercera persona, con voz femenina, mientras veía caer un pequeño pedazo de madera rota que un segundo antes había pendido peligrosamente del techo

Los tres observaron el enorme hoyo con actitud desanimada

-solo espero que no llueva

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-no entiendo tu comportamiento Mamoru-decía en ese momento Motoki por el teléfono

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que estas dejando que Akiko se ilusione con recuperar tu amor

- Ya le dije que nuestra relación había terminado, pero ella sigue insistiendo en hablar conmigo

-¿y por qué no la dejas hablar? Así todo terminará

-es algo complicado de explicar…

-¿por qué no lo aceptas? Estás resentido con ella, y si hay resentimiento…-pareció dudarlo pero al fin continuó- también puede haber amor

-no es eso

-¿entonces qué es?

Mamoru permaneció callado

- Está bien si quieres mantenerlo en secreto. Pero piensa bien en tus sentimientos. Si amas a Usagi y quieres continuar con ella, llámale, cuéntale todo. Pero si al final lo que decides es romper con ella no dudes en hacerlo. La lastimarás más si dejas pasar el tiempo.

-Ahora entiendo, esta llamada es por Usagi

- Está sufriendo mucho con todo esto-se justificó Motoki- No me siento muy cómo interviniendo pero ella es casi como mi hermana, me preocupa que la lastimes Mamoru. Usagi no lo merece.

-lo sé-dijo, pensativo- ¿cuándo la viste?

-hoy, hace unas horas. Está muy confundida y lo entiendo ¿no crees que es ilógico que le digas que las cosas están bien y luego dejes de habarle?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación

-tengo que irme-dijo Motoki, para permitir que Mamoru atendiera la puerta

Se despidió de él y se levantó, dejando por un momento sus pensamientos para mirar por la ventana. Los límpidos rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, ojeroso. No abriría, lo había decidido tajantemente. Estaba casi seguro de que era Akiko o…Usagi. De cualquier forma no dejaría pasar a ninguna de las dos.

Se había creado un embrollo y sólo una forma de solucionar las cosas pasaba por su cabeza, pero no le agradaba para nada. Todos esos días se había roto la cabeza pensado en la mejor forma de decírselo a Usagi, una que le impidiera sufrir, pero sabía que por más sutiles que fueran sus palabras no podrían cubrir aquel hecho.

Tranquilos pero fuertes toquidos en la puerta comenzaron a sonar. Tenía que tratarse de Akiko.

Akiko…ella tampoco saldría ilesa de ese lío ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?

-¿qué haces aquí Akiko?-había preguntado él con poca suavidad, un día después de haberse reencontrado con ella en el parque. Aún tenía las manos en la camisa que había terminado de desabotonar un momento antes, cuando pensaba que no había nadie más que él en el lugar. La chica estaba sentada exactamente sobre su cama. Si hubiera sabido que ella estaría en su departamento, esperando a que él regresara, no habría entrado; pero ya estaba hecho. No se molestó en preguntarle cómo es que había logrado entrar, ya lo imaginaba.

-¿por qué te sorprendes? Te dije volvería, hay algo que…¡¿y esas heridas?!-se había espantado Akiko, levantándose - ¿por qué no me di cuenta ayer de que estabas herido?

-Tal vez fue la impresión de encontrarnos nuevamente-murmuró intentando cubrir las huellas de la batalla librada un día antes-pero estoy bien

-Siempre dices lo mismo, no te importa lo que te pase mientras los que se encuentran a tu alrededor estén a salvo-dijo cariñosamente tocando el pecho desnudo de Mamoru y escudriñando entre la camisa, pero él retiró su mano casi de inmediato. Ella disimuló que aquel gesto no le había importado y continuó –aunque esta vez tienes razón, sólo son heridas superficiales ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

-Fue un accidente-dijo abotonando rápidamente la camisa

- veo que ya no confías en mí-aseguró con melancolía

-Han pasado muchas cosas, mi vida ha cambiado completamente

-¿y ella tiene que ver algo en ese cambio?

La miró por un segundo y luego contestó con seguridad

-Sí Akiko, Usagi tiene que ver en esto más de lo que crees

Una presencia detrás de él lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Volteó lentamente. Efectivamente, ya no estaba solo

-habríamos entrado por la puerta, como cualquier otra persona, pero como no abriste…

-¿Quiénes son?-inquirió sin interés por escuchar la explicación del otro

- si así lo deseas, vayamos al punto… ¿Dónde está Akiko Matsuo?-preguntó el que tenía cabello largo y ojos azules

-No sé de quien me hablas-contestó sin dudar

El hombre que le había dirigido la palabra dejó el formalismo atrás

-¿No me recuerdas, Mamoru?-sonrió avanzando hacia él

Lo observó tratando de reconocerlo pero sin bajar la guardia. Llevaba puesta una especie de armadura azul con toques plateados. Su cabello negro era largo aunque no llegaba hasta la cintura. Miró sus ojos azules e inexpresivos… conocía aquella mirada.

- tal vez no me reconozcas por mi vestimenta. La última vez que nos vimos eras tan sólo un niño de once años, pero peleabas como uno de dieciséis…soy Cru

Los ojos de Mamoru se abrieron con sorpresa, reconociendo completamente al intruso

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

El viento frío arreció repentinamente. Usagi seguía mirando a Akiko, con mil preguntas plasmadas en el rostro. Ella había dicho que se alejó de Mamoru para protegerlo…de ella.

La joven de ojos verdes había vuelto la mirada a la ciudad y esta vez la observaba con la mirada perdida, más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en la serie de edificios que formaban una sola masa.

-¿crees que haya personas con poderes sobrenaturales?-soltó Akiko de pronto

- sí-respondió Usagi sin duda alguna. Después de todo, ella era una persona con poderes sobrenaturales, era Sailor Moon, antigua princesa de la Luna y dueña del poderoso cristal de plata. Apretó el medallón en su bolsillo, inconscientemente.

Akiko sonrió

-vaya, respondiste demasiado rápido, no me lo esperaba ¿en qué crees? ¿personajes picados por insectos radioactivos o mutaciones de nacimiento?

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Mamoru y contigo?-preguntó, harta de sus evasiones

-te sorprenderás cuando lo sepas. Y te lo diré. Pero antes quiero que me digas algo. La otra vez mencionaste que Mamoru y tú se tenían gran confianza-dijo Akiko- ¿no te habló sobre mí?

- solo un poco-respondió con cierta incomodidad

-¿viste el álbum de fotografías que aún conserva en su librero?

-sí-se estremeció ante el súbito recuerdo-pero él jamás me dijo que tú habías sido su…

-pero lo sospechaste ¿verdad?-hubo una pausa que confirmó sus palabras y luego Akiko reanudó la conversación-Es normal que Mamoru no te haya dicho muchas cosas. Contarte toda su historia hubiera implicado revelarte la mía, y con ella el secreto que juró jamás contar…

-¿secreto?-susurró con cierta angustia. Sentía que cada vez conocía menos de su novio. De ponto él se había convertido en un total extraño y eso la asustaba demasiado.

-cuando Mamoru perdió a sus padres, perdió a sus únicos familiares en el mundo-comenzó Akiko- Mi situación es diferente a la suya. Mis padres también murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, de hecho lo era tanto que apenas y los recuerdo. Entonces quedé a cargo de mis hermanos. Te preguntarás por qué si los tengo caí en la misma situación que Mamoru. Bueno, eso es porque mi única familia es también mi perseguidora.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-no pensé que iban a traer chicos a la reunión-comentó Rei interrumpiendo la conversación entre Makoto, Sotaro y Mina

-¿Rei?-inquirió Minako-pensé que estabas dentro del templo

-salí a dar un paseo

-mh…qué interesante-susurró Mina observando a Rei y al joven que la acompañaba

-déjenme presentarles a Unkei Saionji, trabaja como ayudante del templo-presentó al chico que se inclinó respetuosamente.

Makoto no tardó mucho en presentar a Sotaro y la mirada de Rei se clavó en los dos de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la de Mina momentos antes, aunque lo hizo de una forma más discreta.

- Sé que Usagi es caso perdido pero ¿Dónde está Ami?-preguntó Rei- Ella siempre suele llegar unos minutos antes

-no sabemos nada de ella, quizá ya está dentro del templo

-también faltan Luna y Artemis

-¿Luna y Artemis?-dijo Sotaro que lucía muy confundido- Mako ¿esos no son los nombres de los dos gatos que me contaste? ¿ asisten a sus reuniones?

Las tres chicas se tensaron inmediatamente y Unkei dirigió a Sotaro una profunda mirada de reprobación.

-claro que son los gatos que te conté-sonrió Makoto con nerviosismo- lo que sucede es que…

-nos agrada llevarlos con nosotras, a todas nos encantan los gatos-la ayudó Rei-¿verdad que sí chicas?

Makoto y Mina asintieron inmediatamente, tratando de afirmar lo más convincentemente posible. Sotaro sonrió, ignorando la mirada de Unkei. Tras su hermosa sonrisa había un toque de extraña diversión.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Ya me recordaste-rió Cru ante su expresión- ahora que nos hemos reencontrado quiero que me digas donde está Akiko

- no lo sé

-entonces tendré que obligarte a hablar-se movió para darle un puñetazo pero Mamoru lo esquivó, para sorpresa de los dos hombres -has estado entrenando-sonrió entusiasmado antes de que una extraña luz surgiera de su mano derecha y diera paso rápidamente a una imprevista esfera de energía eléctrica que tronó, amenazadora cuando chocó contra su cuerpo y lo arrastró furiosa hasta estrellarlo contra la pared.

Mamoru hizo todo posible por no caer, a pesar de que un abrasador dolor comenzaba a quemarle el pecho. Y antes de que siquiera pensara en un plan de huida o defensa, vio una ráfaga de viento arremetiendo contra él, intentó esquivarla pero no pudo y el frío aire lo envolvió suavemente para luego tornarse violento y pegarlo bruscamente contra la pared. Quiso moverse pero ¡no podía! Sus miembros no le respondían.

-El viento inmovilizante de Hiperión es muy potente-dijo Cru mirándolo primero y luego al hombre de cabello corto que lo acompañaba- repetiré la pregunta ¿Dónde está Akiko?

-¿por qué crees que te lo diría Cru?

La respuesta del otro fue un potente puñetazo en el vientre que liberó un gutural quejido por parte de Mamoru. Éste ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de defenderse pues su cuerpo seguía sin obedecerle.

- sigues siendo tan valiente como antes, pero eso no te servirá-comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha- Creo que has comprobado bastante bien que con los años me he vuelto mucho más poderoso-agregó burlonamente, mirando el rostro de Mamoru- mientras que tú sigues siendo un simple humano.

-un humano que logró derrotarte en una ocasión ¿no lo recuerdas?

El rostro de Cru se desencajó y sin piedad, soltó una nueva esfera eléctrica sobre él que se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo se hubiera retorcido de haber podido moverse.

-¿quieres morir? –murmuró con una sonrisa llena de calma- sabes que te tengo en mis manos y podría matarte cuando yo quisiera

-¿entonces por qué no lo haz hecho?-respondió desafiante, aunque su voz no era más que un susurro de dolor. Trataba de ganar tiempo, pensando en una forma para liberarse.

-porque tú eres muy importante para Akiko y si sabe que te tengo, no dudará en volver con nosotros

-¿por qué no pueden dejarla en paz?

-Porque es una de las piezas claves de nuestro rompecabezas-respondió el segundo hombre, al que también ubicaba en sus lejanos recuerdos- habíamos esperado por mucho tiempo que "esto" sucediera. Nada puede estropearlo.

-Solo piensan en ustedes, no merecen tener una hermana como ella

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿ tus perseguidores?-preguntó Usagi, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad

-así es. En total somos seis hermanos. Yo soy la más pequeña, y de todos, la única rebelde-intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió-Desde que escapé me he escondido de ellos. La última vez que los vi fue cuando tenía sólo once años.

-¿por qué has huido de ellos?

-porque siempre quise una vida normal, aunque yo no sea una persona normal. Usagi, cuando acabe de contarte mi historia quiero que te olvides de mí, que si me ves finjas que no me conoces, porque… estar cerca de mí es peligroso-dijo con dolor en la voz- prométeme que me harás caso

-está bien-aceptó, aun sin entender el meollo del asunto

Akiko pareció un poco más aliviada cuando continuó

-como ya te he dicho no soy una persona normal, desde que recuerdo he poseído… poderes

-¿a qué te refieres?-murmuró con incredulidad

- a esto- dijo mientras sus pies se despegaban lentamente del suelo

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Cru…

-sí, también lo he sentido… ha expulsado su poder-sonrió el aludido, bajando el brazo que había estado a punto de darle un puñetazo a Mamoru- nuestra hermana es muy descuidada

-es hacia el oeste-comentó Hiperión, sin anular el poder que mantenía a Mamoru inmovilizado

-debemos apresurarnos antes de que su energía desaparezca

Mamoru vio cómo Cru daba la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta

–Prepárate-dijo éste antes de irse- porque nos volveremos a ver pronto y te aseguro que la próxima vez no tendrás la misma suerte

Hiperión siguió los pasos de su hermano y en cuanto desapareció tras la puerta, Mamoru cayó al suelo, recuperando la movilidad.

Sólo necesitó un segundo para asimilar lo que había sucedido. Se levantó con un quejido y se apoyó en la pared.

-Van tras Akiko…

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo, espero haberlos dejado muy picados XD Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ánimos, felicitaciones y por compartir todas sus impresiones y deducciones de la historia. Tomo en cuenta todo lo que me escriben, pero habrán algunas cosas que podré hacer y otras que no ( ya saben que la historia es la que manda ¬¬´ yo sólo trato de disuadirla XD )

Si quieren comentar algo del capitulo pueden dejar reviews o mandarme un mensaje a mi mail. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	7. Akiko

Capítulo VI

_**Akiko**_

Aún no podía creerlo

Miraba hacia arriba, contemplando con sorpresa el cuerpo femenino que flotaba ligera y naturalmente a más de un metro del suelo. A decir verdad, su asombro no radicaba en el hecho de ver a una persona volar, siendo Sailor Moon había visto de casi todo, lo que en realidad la dejaba pasmada era que se trataba de ella, Akiko.

-esa sí es una reacción normal- murmuró la joven de ojos verdes ante su expresión de sorpresa

Comenzó a descender hasta que sus hermosas zapatillas color ocre se posaron en la suave hierba. No había dejado de mirarla y en ese momento lo hizo con más fijeza.

-¿estas asustada?

-no-logró articular Usagi-sólo que nunca pensé que tú…

-me gustaría que únicamente fuera esto-dijo en un tono de sincero sufrimiento

-¿hay más?

-sí, aún hay más-sus labios mostraron una ligera y triste sonrisa- No me es posible decirte hasta donde puedo llegar ahora que mis poderes se han incrementado, pero sé que por lo menos soy capaz de destruir un edificio entero, quizá dos. Pero antes de que te aterrorices, tengo que aclarar que jamás lo haría-en cuanto terminó la frase, su rostro se turbó, como si hasta ese instante se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que con las manos convertidas en puños, aclaró- no deliberadamente

La última frase pareció tener un significado doloroso, pero Usagi no preguntó. Esperaba que lo que Akiko fuera a decir a partir de ese momento pudiera revelarle ese significado.

-Mis cinco hermanos me educaron para dos únicas cosas. La primera y hasta cierto punto la más importante, era explotar mis poderes, perfeccionarlos para el día esperado; aquel en que nuestro líder apareciera. Según ellos él destruirá este mundo y construirá uno totalmente nuevo… uno donde él sea el Rey. Y la segunda cosa-agregó con un tono sombrío que le enchinó la piel- era matar

-¿lo hiciste?-preguntó con cierta duda- quiero decir que si alguna vez tú…

-Nunca en los entrenamientos- a Usagi no le pareció una respuesta muy reconfortante pero dejó que continuara- Y no sólo fue por que me sentía incapaz de hacer daño a personas cuyo terror se plasmaba en su rostro y opacaba sus ojos, sino más bien por mi cuerpo. Es un poco vergonzoso decirlo-comentó ligeramente sonrojada-pero solía desmayarme en cuanto veía sangre- Akiko la miró, esperando que algo parecido a la burla apareciera en el rostro de su compañera pero el rostro de Usagi seguía atento, sin mostrar nada semejante- Algunos de mis hermanos rieron cuando me desmayé la primera vez-explicó-otros me miraron con furia, me insultaron y golpearon. Que un asesino se desmaye cuando ve sangre es una ridiculez; yo era un insulto directo a su orgullo de guerreros despiadados. Llegué a tenerles verdadero terror y mientras más miedo tenía menos podía moverme…menos podía complacerlos y entonces las cosas se volvían peores para mí. No obstante, en medio de ese mundo oscuro me aferraba a mi único rayo de luz: los pocos recuerdos felices que me negaba a ver como sueños, aunque cada vez fueran tan borrosos que lo parecieran. Aquellos en los que no era lastimada, donde me divertía jugando con muñecas y juegos infantiles, donde no hacía daño a nadie.

-¿Esos recuerdos son del tiempo en el que tus padres vivían?-Akiko asintió con la cabeza y entonces se atrevió a hacer una nueva pregunta-¿fueron esos recuerdos los que te hicieron tomar la decisión de escapar?

-Exactamente. Sin ellos creo que jamás hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para huir. Y la familia de mis sueños la encontré por fin, días después de mi escape... esa familia era la conformada por Mamoru y sus padres. Ese fue un encuentro fortuito que me revivió.

-Entonces sí los conociste-dijo pensativa para luego agregar-¿recuerdas aún cómo eran sus padres?

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-siempre tuve curiosidad de saberlo-explicó Usagi-hace tiempo vi una fotografía de ellos en la habitación de Mamoru. Sin embargo, aunque hice todo lo posible por imaginarlos, la imagen nunca fue lo suficientemente clara. Entonces comprendí un poco lo que él debió haber sentido la primera vez que miró los rostros extraños de quienes le habían dicho que eran sus padres -confesó- Pero pensé que de todo, lo más doloroso debía haber sido no recordar cuanto lo amaron.

- ver todos los objetos de su pasado siempre causó en Mamoru un profundo sentimiento de frustración y de dolor, porque por más que se esforzaba, no podía recordar nada, pero yo siempre lo hice por él-comentó- Su madre poseía una calidez que me resultaba realmente desconcertante. La ternura de sus suaves manos y la dulzura de su sonrisa son cosas que aún recuerdo vivamente. En sus ojos, del mismo color azul que los de Mamoru, relucía la felicidad por sobre cualquier sombra de sufrimiento, pero lo más impresionante de ellos era la forma en que brillaban cuando sostenía a Mamoru entre sus brazos, un infinito amor que yo no logré comprender hasta mucho después. Por otra parte, su padre… me pareció tan alto-rió suavemente-Al principio me dio un poco de miedo, pero no tardé ni medio día en perderlo. Él era… amable y risueño. Era agradable estar a su lado. Recuerdo que todos mis temores se esfumaron entre sus brazos protectores. Y Mamoru…

Fue hasta que pronunció el nombre del joven que sus ojos verdes centellaron con verdadero vigor

-lo recuerdo con tanta claridad. ¿Sabes? él fue el primero que se acercó a mí. La afabilidad de su rostro y la calma de sus ojos me hicieron confiar en él. Tomé su mano extendida hacia mí y me fui con ellos-su mirada volvió a entristecer al continuar-Fue terrible que mi felicidad sólo durara un día: mis hermanos me encontraron. Y volví a ese mundo oscuro que tanto me aterrorizaba. Sin embargo, el encuentro con esa hermosa familia había dejado una huella imborrable en mí. Ya no me importaba arriesgarlo todo, tenía que encontrarlos. Me las arreglé para escapar por segunda vez y cuando encontré a Mamoru en el hospital, supe lo del accidente-y luego agregó rápidamente como para cubrir recuerdos dolorosos con otros menos atormentadores- Noté que no me recordaba, ni a su madre, ni a su padre…ni siquiera a él mismo…

Una repentina sombra en el cielo, acompañada por un leve y amenazador sonido hizo que Akiko detuviera la narración. Las dos miraron el cielo y se encontraron con una gigantesca maraña de nueves grises salidas de la nada eclipsando totalmente al sol amarillo. Cuando bajaron la vista el lugar estaba inundado por una espesa neblina.

-está lloviendo-murmuró Usagi, asombrada por los repentinos cambios del clima, al tiempo que sentía cómo las inesperadas gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus manos abiertas.

-no puede ser…-dijo Akiko con la voz súbitamente ronca. Usagi volteó a verla y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus verdes ojos eran el vivo reflejo del terror-corre-dijo la chica tratando de aclararse la voz, pero su mirada perturbada seguía perdida-¡¡CORRE!!

Usagi, confusa, intentó dar un paso atrás justo en el instante en que una resplandeciente luz iluminó el cielo plagado de nubes y las hizo lucir más amedrentadoras que antes. Un segundo después, entre la neblina, estalló un terrorífico sonido, e inmediatamente otro y otro, confundiéndose tanto que parecían provenir de todos lados. A pesar de esto notaba que estaban cerca, muy cerca. Las despiadadas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella como meteoritos y entre el frío y el aturdimiento sintió una mano sujetándola de la muñeca.

-¡hay que salir de aquí!-se oyó claramente la voz de Akiko. La joven de ojos verdes la jaló y entonces las dos comenzaron a correr entre la espesa capa de neblina.

Se habían adentrado en el bosque. No podía ver nada pero escuchaba, y eso era aún peor. Los árboles tras ellas crujían como si gimieran de dolor mientras el rugido furioso de los truenos les pisaba los talones. Pero no eran los únicos. Usagi sabía, sentía, que había algo allá atrás, una mole de dimensiones descomunales, avanzando con la misma velocidad que ellas, seguramente esperando que cayeran para alcanzarlas y devorarlas vivas.

Un nuevo tronido zumbó en sus oídos, que cubrió al instante. Todos los gritos que había proferido hasta ese momento habían sido opacados por la furia del cielo. Miró hacia atrás, sin dejar de correr, y vio la enorme ola de masa y roca levantándose sobre ellas con horripilante majestuosidad. El suelo bajo ella se deshizo y cayó. Lanzó un grito pero una mano cubriendo su boca lo ahogó. Se golpeó contra el otro cuerpo y eso aminoró su caída. Con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, parpadeó, intentando ver pero fue en vano. Todo se había oscurecido, como si hubiera perdido la vista.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-entonces vivías en Inglaterra-comentó la alegre joven-es extraño que no nos encontráramos nunca ya que yo viví un buen tiempo en aquel lugar.

-no es un país muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeño como para que dos personas se encuentren fácilmente, creo que incluso viviendo en la misma ciudad, no nos abríamos visto jamás.

-tienes razón-rió Mina libremente

-me gustaba mucho vivir allá-murmuró él-aunque también me gusta Japón. Después de todo, es aquí donde encontré mi destino

-¿destino?

-sí. Fue hace poco. Antes era muy retraído, mis únicos amigos eran los libros, y los muchachos de la escuela solían burlarse de mí. Pero un día supe que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas y eso me ha hecho cambiar.

-tal vez haya sido así-meditó Mina- y hayas cambiado por fuera, dejando de ser tan antisocial que incuso dejaste de hablar con monosílabos-sonrió al igual que ella-pero estoy segura que por dentro sigues siendo el mismo

-¿cómo?

-tal vez no me creas porque apenas y llevamos un día y medio de conocernos pero no necesité de mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que eres un chico gentil.

-¿cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-no se necesita gran cosa para saberlo-le sonrió con dulzura

Esa vez Seiho no había comprendido las palabras de Mina y ahora que las evocaba tampoco le quedaban muy claras. Sin embargo, el recordar el rostro de la joven junto con la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios movía ciertas fibras, en su corazón que le provocaban taquicardia, y en sus mejillas, que se convertían en dos rojos tomates.

¿Cómo un beso había podido cambiar tanto las cosas?

Hundió sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos plateados. Desde el momento en que se separó de Mina-hace como una hora- no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese beso y en ella. Se sentía mal por haberla dejado de esa forma, justo después de haberla besado. Ese beso había sido el sello de su amor y él había arruinado el momento ¡¿pero qué estaba diciendo?! ¿amor? Lanzó un suspiro. Jamás pensó enamorarse de ella, pero ya no podía negárselo, lo estaba. Aunque era lógico que terminara loco por ella. Mina era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido, era tan alegre, simpática…

Paró de describir sus cualidades mentalmente. De nuevo estaba imaginándola y sonrojándose al hacerlo.

La expresión alegre de su rostro cambió totalmente al recordar sus inquietudes. Estaba preocupado por sus destinos. Si ella se enterara de que…Negó obstinadamente con la cabeza. No tenía por qué preocuparse, por lo menos no ahora.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Una figura oscura y gallarda conducía la hermosa motocicleta con la mayor rapidez que le era posible por entre los autos y el tráfico. Iba rápido, pero sabía bien que no tanto como deseaba.

-_el oeste_-pensó con la mirada angustiada fija en un punto en el horizonte-_dijeron que era en esa dirección_

Hacía menos de veinte minutos que Tuxedo Kamen había forzado a su memoria a recordar todos los lugares al oeste de la ciudad que pudieran representar algo significativo para Akiko, un lugar donde ella pudiera encontrarse, y no tardó mucho en pensar en la colina, el lugar preferido de la joven. Pero ahora las nubes grises en el cielo le indicaban a la perfección el sitio donde se hallaba y a la vez, le hacían saber que Cru e Hiperión ya estaban ahí. ¡Y él estaba tardando siglos en llegar!

Estaba conduciendo al límite, así que no podía hacer más. Eso lo hacía sentirse inútil.

_- Akiko resiste…_

La moto pasó rápidamente la fila de autos y con la carretera libre al frente lanzó un rugido seco cuando las llantas corrieron a toda velocidad por la siguiente curva que lo alejaría aún más de la ciudad.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Tosió, sintiendo el polvo escociendo su nariz.

-calma-dijo la suave y serena voz de Akiko. La mano que había presionado fuertemente su boca se alejó despacio. Supuso entonces que había sido Akiko quien la había cubierto. A pesar de ello, escuchar la voz de la chica, increíblemente tranquila, le resultó extrañamente reconfortante-estamos a salvo, por ahora

-¡¿qué...cómo es que…?!-dijo atropelladamente parpadeando para intentar distinguir la silueta de Akiko entre toda aquella oscuridad que parecía infinita, pero era inútil.

- aún no lo entiendo muy bien, ni siquiera me creo que hayamos podido escapar de ellos

-¿te refieres a tus hermanos, han sido ellos?

-estoy segura de que lo eran, pero es imposible que supieran que yo estaba aquí-meditó la chica- A menos que, me hayan sentido

-¿sentir? ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó con desesperación

-solemos sentir cuando uno de nosotros deja salir su poder en grandes cantidades, pero es imposible que lo hayan hecho porque lo único que hice fue volar, ellos jamás sentirían una vibración tan baja. Bueno, en este momento eso es lo que menos importa, el aire se terminará rápido así que hay que idear una forma de salir.

-¡espera! ¡¿Puedes explicarme qué está sucediendo?! ¡esa cosa tras nosotras nos tragó! ¿cómo es que dices que estamos a salvo?

-no nos ha tragado, sólo hice un hueco en la tierra y lo volví a tapar de forma que pudiéramos escondernos

-¿hice?

-manejo la tierra-explicó con un leve suspiro

-entonces esa pared de rocas que nos perseguía…

-nos estaba protegiendo de los rayos. Estoy segura de que no tienen una gran potencia porque mis hermanos no buscan matarnos pero de habernos tocado nos habrían causado serias lesiones. Ahora el problema es que si uso mis poderes para salir de aquí ellos me sentirán y seremos descubiertas, por el contrario si nos quedamos moriremos asfixiadas. Cavar es una locura así que…Muy bien-dijo, con una nueva idea- el plan es este: crearé un túnel que te lleve a la superficie, lo haré lo más largo que pueda para que estés fuera de peligro, pero desde el momento en que te avise tienes que correr muy muy rápido porque en cuanto me detecten mis hermanos, no dejarán perder ni un minuto para lanzarse sobre mí.

-espera, qué harás tú

-me quedaré, no hay posibilidad de que yo huya

-entonces yo tampoco puedo irme-dijo Usagi, decidida

-gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero no-dijo secamente- sé como defenderme; tengo poderes ¿lo olvidas?

-pero tus hermanos son cinco-replicó

-no lo entiendes- repuso en un tono diferente, casi triste-he pasado tantos años de infructuosa huida, años en los que solo he hecho daño. Yo tengo una maldición: cuando vislumbro un rayo de felicidad en mi vida, este se apaga, y alguien muere- Usagi se estremeció y agradeció que no pudiera verse nada entre toda aquella oscuridad-Mis hermanos me dijeron siempre que yo había nacido para asesinar, y que por más que tratara de resistirme tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo. Ese era mi destino. Durante mucho tiempo me negué a creerlo, y ese fue mi error.

Hubo una corta pausa propiciada por el sonido de un violento pero apagado choque que hizo cimbrar el techo de roca.

-nos buscan-susurró Akiko, levantándose-y ya sospechan que estamos debajo de la tierra

- no pienso morir hoy-aclaró Usagi, como respuesta a sus anteriores palabras-Y…para serte sincera, creo que eres una persona detestable e irritante-espetó-Desde que apareciste te has convertido en mi peor rival y me has hecho la vida imposible, dudo que mi antipatía hacia ti cambie algún día, sin embargo, después de escucharte, estoy segura de que tus hermanos estaban equivocados, no creo que seas una asesina.

-¿crees que puedes salvarte de mi maldición?-dijo en un tono que le hizo suponer a Usagi que estaba sonriendo- bueno, constatando que solo provoco la muerte de personas cercanas, y más si les tengo gran afecto, creo que tu tendrías grandes posibilidades de escapar.

La amarga broma más que alegrar pareció entristecer a Akiko porque se quedó callada durante un rato.

-Mamoru tampoco creyó que fuera una asesina-soltó de pronto en tono serio- ni sus padres, ni nuestro tutor pero…

-¿por qué los mencionas, que tanto tienen que ver ellos con esta "maldición"?

-mucho-dijo con evidente reticencia-Cuando Mamoru y yo teníamos trece estaba comenzando a creer que podía ser feliz, entonces la maldición hizo efecto. Nuestro tutor fue el perjudicado… ¿alguna vez Mamoru llegó a decirte de qué murió?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-…pero he perdido el punto de la plática ¿en qué estábamos?-dijo un sonriente Sotaro-¡ah, sí! la joven Ami nos estaba contando acerca de la nueva técnica quirúrgica usada en Estados Unidos, eres verdaderamente inteligente ¿Cómo haces para aprender tantas cosas?

Las mejillas de Ami se llenaron de rubor ante el halago. Ella había llegado, tal y como le había prometido Yoshiki, justo a la hora. Pero la reunión oficial no se daba aún, porque todas, excepto Usagi que aún no llegaba, estaban paradas al pie de las escaleras que subían hasta el templo. Sotaro y Unkei –a este último lo acababa de conocer- estaban también ahí. Ese había sido el motivo de que la hora de la reunión hubiera pasado ya y ésta no hubiera iniciado aún. Y es que Sotaro tenía cierta maestría para manejar la conversación, impidiendo que se marcharan, aún cuando ella había intentado hacerlo desde hace rato.

-bueno pues…- respondió, sin embargo, sintió algo suave acariciando su pierna, Bajo la vista y se encontró con Luna. Sus miradas se encontraron. No necesitaba que Luna hablara, comprendía que algo pasaba.

-¡que hermoso gato!-exclamó Sotaro, tomando por sorpresa a Luna y levantándola en el aire-esta debe ser Luna ¿qué es lo que le dan de comer?

- hay que marcharnos, ya-lo interrumpió Rei bruscamente, con un tono de desesperación y el ceño fruncido

Todos la miraron con desconcierto, excepto Ami y Unkei. Rei dirigió rápidamente la mirada a un punto. Mina y Makoto comprendieron la urgencia de sus palabras cuando hicieron lo mismo y notaron cientos de nubes negras que segundos antes no habían estado ahí.

Unkei y Sotaro se quedaron callados, mirando de reojo las extrañas nubes mientras que las cuatro chicas intercambiaban una significativa mirada que reflejaba lo mismo.

-no olviden que teníamos algo que hacer, algo muy importante-murmuró Rei, como para justificar la rudeza de sus palabras anteriores

-sí-dijo Makoto comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería-¡Nos veremos después!-exclamó, despidiéndose de Sotaro mientras caminaba rápidamente junto con sus tres amigas que se habían despedido de los chicos de la misma manera apresurada.

-¡esperen! ¿Su reunión no era en el templo?-preguntó Sotaro, al verlas caminar del lado contrario, justo hacia aquellas nubes únicas en el cielo de la ciudad.

-luego te lo explicaré-dijo Makoto, preocupada por perder más tiempo

Sotaro se quedó en el mismo lugar, teniendo aún a Luna entre las manos. Y los dos jóvenes las siguieron con la vista hasta que sus siluetas desaparecieron. Volvió la mirada cuando sintió las garras de Luna encajándose en su piel; y descendió al experimentar el mismo dolor en la pierna. Éste era ocasionado por un gato de color blanco, también con una luna creciente en la frente que se aforraba a su pierna con las potentes garras.

-¿estas enfadado porque no dejo ir a tu amiga?-preguntó amablemente al gato blanco y luego volteó a ver a Luna, con una sonrisa-lo siento, gatita ¿te apreté demasiado?- Luna continuaba forcejeando por liberarse de sus manos que arañaba con todas sus ganas- tus dueñas se han ido ya ¿querías ir con ellas?

Luna maulló, enfadada y sin dejar de arañarlo, como lo haría un gato normal. Entonces la bajó y ésta corrió rápidamente por la calle, junto con el gato blanco.

-a pesar de todo no lograste detenerlas-murmuró Unkei, con gran familiaridad

-¡que se le va a hacer!-suspiró el otro y en seguida agregó con reciente seriedad-Esa energía es poderosa ¿crees que puedan con esto?

-No lo sé-respondió, con la mirada llena de preocupación-pero sabes que no podemos intervenir. Nosotros sólo debemos proteger al dueño del cristal y a nadie más

-¿lo dices para convencerme a mí o para convencerte a ti mismo?

Unkei fijó la mirada en el suelo, con los puños apretados

-ya ni siquiera yo lo sé

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Usagi sólo acertó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa, como respuesta a la pregunta

El sonido de los rayos continuaba escuchándose, continuo pero apagado. Siendo el latido de sus corazones, ya menos agitados, y el de la voz de Akiko los únicos que reinaban.

- No sé que tanto te haya contado Mamoru sobre nuestro tutor-comenzó a decir Akiko-seguramente te dijo que nos hablaba poco. Normalmente las únicas palabras que nos dirigía estaban plasmadas en notas formales con indicaciones o llamadas de atención cuando era necesario. Las raras veces que Mamoru y yo tuvimos la posibilidad de verlo, se alejaba lo más posible de nosotros y discretamente nos daba la espalda. Creí haber cometido un gran error cuando lo abracé por primera y ultima vez. Se enfadó mucho, lo noté por la manera en la que me alejó y por su rostro lleno de reprobación. Generalmente una mirada helada y enfadada de él era tan clara que no se necesitaban palabras de regaño. Entendimos rápido que no podíamos sonreír frente a él, acercarnos o mostrarle cariño. Y así lo hicimos.

Al principio pensamos que su rigidez se debía a su carácter, pero cuando lo vimos ante otra gente simplemente no pudimos creer que fuera el mismo. Era atento, amable y sonreía. Entonces llegamos a pensar que nosotros éramos el problema, aunque no entendíamos qué le habíamos hecho para que nos aborreciera de esa manera.

-Mamoru no me habló mucho de él, pero dijo que su tutor temía involucrarse sentimentalmente, por eso los alejó siempre

-¿te explicó la causa de ese temor?

-el perder a su esposa e hija en un accidente le afectó tanto que no quiso volver a amar a nadie más-dijo como respuesta- porque entonces corría el riesgo de perderlo de nuevo, y sentía que no podría soportar algo así por segunda vez.

-Efectivamente, pero si yo hubiera sido una niña común, habría logrado sanar esa herida de su corazón, no hubiera temido más a amar y él habría vivido feliz, al igual que Mamoru. Pero las cosas eran distintas. Yo era una niña con poderes sobrenaturales, perseguida por peligrosos e imparables hermanos capaces de destruir edificios enteros. Era la persona más cercana al peligro que él hubiera podido encontrar…la persona más cercana a la muerte. Y Mamoru estaba tan cerca de mí que corría un riesgo igual o peor. Estoy segura que desde el primer día en que mi tutor me vio supo que no debía tomarme cariño…aún cuando me pareciera tanto a su fallecida hija-Usagi ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa-Eso era lo que lo unía más a mí y a la vez le obligaba a alejarme. Fue así que comenzó a herirnos con su seriedad y su separación; y nosotros también comenzamos a herirlo. Debo aceptar que lo mirábamos con cierto rencor, yo más que Mamoru. Y así la soledad y el dolor de cada uno se profundizó día a día. Fuimos tres almas solitarias que sólo se juntaron para hacerse daño. Pero de los tres fui yo quien más lastimó.

La chica hizo una pausa, su voz se había quebrado en las últimas palabras.

- y eso fue porque mis poderes siempre fueron una arma de doble filo-explicó- Conforme pasaban los años se desarrollaban más y a veces explotaban sin razón alguna. Mamoru intentaba ayudarme a controlarlos y me daba ánimos, pero las cosas empeoraban día con día. Hasta que llegó el momento final. Estaba en la escuela, las clases habían terminado pero yo me retracé porque me sentí mal; me dirigía al baño cuando sucedió. El poder fluyó de mí, la tierra tembló y la escuela se vino abajo…con los pocos alumnos y profesores que seguían dentro. La energía surgió tan rápida que ni siquiera tuvieron el suficiente tiempo de salir. Y en medio del transe en el que me encontraba lo único que recuerdo, es haber oído algunos gritos llenos de desesperación que se intensificaron para luego apagarse de manera abrupta.

-¿entonces su tutor estaba dentro de la escuela?-le preguntó Usagi

-No, nunca lo estuvo. Pero murió ese mismo día -dijo para su asombro- Se enteró del derrumbe y cuando supo que Mamoru y yo habíamos estado dentro y que nadie había logrado salir, temió lo peor. Ni siquiera pudo ir en nuestra búsqueda porque un ataque al corazón acabó con su vida en cuanto se enteró. Creernos muertos le había causado tan horrible dolor que su corazón no lo soportó. Mamoru y yo supimos más tarde que ese no había sido el primer ataque. Tenía problemas cardiacos, los médicos le habían recomendado no excitarse y más de un conocido le recomendó pasar nuestra custodia a otra persona, pero no lo hizo. Creo que no contaba con un amigo lo suficientemente confiable como para contarle mi secreto y que fuera capaz de ocultarme de mis hermanos como él había tratado de hacerlo. Bien hubiera podido dejarnos en un orfanato pero no fue capaz de dejarnos a la deriva. ¿Te das cuenta? Intentó no amarnos, nos alejó día a día para evitarlo, pero nunca lo logró…nos quería mucho, mucho y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ya no se pudo hacer nada.

Usagi estaba segura de que Akiko estaba apretando los puños con toda su fuerza, soportando a penas las ganas de soltarse a llorar, puesto que su voz se cortaba frecuentemente.

-y yo…yo lo había detestado tanto por su falta de amor sin saber que él sufría tanto como nosotros. Estoy segura que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarse sobre nosotros y abrazarnos como un padre amoroso cuando nos veía. ¿Por qué si nos queríamos tanto tuvimos que vivir tan lejos unos de otros? Me hubiera gustado tanto hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, para mitigar su dolor. Quizá jamás lo habría logrado pero aún así…aún así me hubiera gustado intentarlo-ocultó el rostro entre las manos, avergonzada, a pesar de que la oscuridad ocultaba su rostro bajo un velo de piedad - yo lo arruiné. Tomé el amor de mi tutor, tomé su vida y las destrocé.

-no digas eso-replicó Usagi, realmente impresionada- fue… un accidente

-un accidente que causó la muerte de varias personas y dejó en el hospital a muchos compañeros, si éste no hubiera sucedido nuestro tutor estaría vivo. Que haya hecho las cosas inconscientemente no cambia ese hecho-refutó Akiko- Además, entre los heridos estaba también Mamoru. Él no había salido del edificio porque me esperaba para irnos juntos hasta la salida, como lo hacíamos siempre. El verlo en aquella cama de hospital, con cientos de aparatos a su alrededor me hizo darme cuenta de que había estado a punto de matarlo a él también. Y como si quitara todo el polvo que cubre un espejo, me vi, tal y como era: una persona asquerosamente egoísta. Porque desde muchos años atrás yo había sabido que mantener a Mamoru cerca de mí era peligroso; nuestro tutor lo sabía también, por eso trató de separarnos lo más que pudo, sin embargo, acallé siempre la voz que me pedía alejarlo; porque necesitaba de él como nunca llegué a necesitar de alguien más. Algunas veces antes, me había formado la convicción de irme, pero en cuanto lo veía, sonriéndome, mostrándome su cariño, cuando leía en sus ojos que él también necesitaba de mí… no podía ¡no podía!

"Pero en ese instante comprendí que si continuaba manteniéndolo a mi lado, mis poderes terminarían acabando con la persona que más había amado. Y no podía permitirlo. Yo no tenía elección, pero Mamoru sí. Así que decidí dejarlo libre…dejarlo vivo. -explicó-Mi única despedida fue una carta con palabras realmente crueles. Había pensado alejarme para siempre, así que tenía que hacer que él me odiara. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que solo me mentía; porque no puedo concebir mi vida si no está él en ella, Usagi-su voz adquirió tal firmeza y convicción que la dejó asombrada- Si mi maldición era el obstáculo entre los dos tenía que acabar con ella. Tendría que dominar mis poderes y perfeccionarlos, usarlos en mi defensa y en la de Mamoru. Ya que, si iba a regresar a su lado, no podía dejar que él estuviera en peligro nunca más, yo me encargaría de ello.

-¿jamás pensaste en que con el tiempo, él podía haberte dejado de amar?-preguntó Usagi con un rastro de esperanza en su voz

-jamás-dijo segura- Ya te he dicho que no podemos vivir uno sin el otro

-sí, ya lo dijiste-respondió, con el rostro blanco y la voz irritada-no tienes que repetírmelo una y otra vez.

-sí tengo que hacerlo, sólo así puedo convencerte de dejarlo. Sé que mis palabras te han dolido mucho y lo siento de verdad-dijo con una sinceridad firme-No me agrada ser la villana de la historia pero la felicidad se ha escapado de la vida de Mamoru y de la mía durante todo este tiempo; no voy a dejar que lo vuelva a hacer.

Usagi apenas y logró asimilar lo que pasó a continuación.

Sintió una brisa acariciando su rostro y luego la pared tras de sí, que le servía de respaldo, desapareció haciéndole perder el equilibrio; cayó hacia atrás y no logró incorporarse a tiempo como para impedir que una pared de roca surgida del suelo le impidiera el paso. La abertura estaba cerrada y sólo había un camino que tomar, uno creado en tan solo segundos y que la llevaría a la superficie. Seguía pensando en lo que debía hacer, cuando un extraño y atronador sonido se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la pared. Sospechaba cual era la causa.

No había nadie más en ese sitio que pudiera verla así que sacó el medallón de su bolsillo, si dudarlo siquiera. Mas antes de que dijera las primeras palabras para transformarse el lugar fue sacudido por un fuerte temblor y la pared que había sido creada por Akiko estalló violentamente. Una voz fría se escuchó, justo donde unos momentos antes había estado Akiko.

-aún te resistes a saludarnos debidamente, querida hermana

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿Makoto, has logrado localizar a Usagi?-le preguntó Mina, mientras corría a la misma velocidad de sus compañeras

-no, su señal parece haberse borrado ¿Dónde puede estar?-dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente el intercomunicador que llevaba en la muñeca

-la variabilidad de frecuencias que permite el mecanismo unida a la cantidad de celdas y una longitud de onda extraordinaria, conteniendo además lo más innovador en chips de localización hacen que la probabilidad de que falle sea del 5, sin embargo, si tomamos en cuenta que la frecuencia…-Ami se interrumpió para ver el rostro de sus amigas que tenían una gotita en la cabeza y cuyos rostros demostraban que no habían entendido nada o que se habían quedado a la mitad de la explicación. Suspiró y reinició- Que no podamos localizarla solo puede significar que se ha descompuesto el intercomunicador o que está en un lugar donde es imposible que llegué la señal.

La comprensión iluminó el rostro de sus tres amigas. Todo cobraba más sentido si lo decía así.

-¿pero eso es casi imposible, no?-preguntó Mina- Usagi tendría que estar en un lugar completamente perdido del mundo o a varios metros debajo de la tierra para que eso pase

-o tal vez está en el ojo del huracán-dijo Rei, dirigiendo la mirada a las oscuras nubes que ella sentía llenas de poder maligno.

Ninguna refutó la idea, ya antes se habían equivocado al hacerlo. Pero si era cierto, si Usagi estaba ahí, seguramente estaba en problemas.

-¡Rei, ¿qué sientes?-preguntó Mina

- aún puedo percibir el poder maligno…es muy fuerte y se expande cada vez más, cómo es que no lo sentí antes.

-Seguramente no pudiste hacerlo porque el epicentro está demasiado lejos, exactamente a las afueras de la ciudad -agregó Ami, tecleando su minicomputadora con bastante dificultad porque el correr y usarla era algo complicado-Ese poder maligno además no proviene de una sola persona, aunque las energía son tan parecidas que…

Una mano surgió de un callejón y le sujetó el brazo, obligándola a detenerse; Mina, que iba detrás de ella lo hizo también, justo antes de chocar, mientras que Makoto y Rei frenaron unos pasos después y miraron hacia atrás para averiguar el motivo de la pausa.

-¡Ami, que bueno que te encontré!-exclamó el chico que salió del calejón permitiéndole a Ami reconocerlo -necesito que vengas conmigo

-no es un buen momento, Yoshiki-le dijo zafándose de su mano

-para mí tampoco, es urgente, por favor

Sus amigas la miraron y también notó urgencia en sus rostros

-lo siento-respondió Ami

El chico se arrojó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, exclamando dramáticamente:

-¡¡no tengo a nadie mas que a ti, quédate te lo suplico!!

Las personas a su alrededor voltearon a verlas ante el sonido angustioso de la estrepitosa voz

-¡basta, suéltala!-exclamó Makoto, enfadada- si ella dice que no irá no tienes que hacer una escena para que lo haga

-Yoshiki –susurró Ami mirándolo con gravedad-¿estas mintiendo para que me quede?

-yo te necesito siempre, siempre-confesó-necesito que pases la tarde conmigo, Ami, te necesito

-una amiga corre peligro-terció Rei-si hay algo más urgente que eso entonces Ami se quedará

Yoshiki la liberó por fin y la miró co la expresión de aquellos que han perdido el juego

- esta era la única forma de hacer que te quedaras.

Makoto susurró una palabra que tenía un tono bastante ofensivo y Ami estaba pálida. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ese hombre que solo parecía pensar en sus propios intereses? Pero no, él no podía ser así, debía haber otra razón.

-siento haberte retrasado, un minuto puede ser definitivo-dijo Yoshiki

-¡Ami!-la llamó Rei, pues ya se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente y ella continuaba parada

-sólo, cuídate mucho-agregó el chico mientras ella daba los primeros pasos para irse

-un minuto puede ser definitivo-volvió a decir Yoshiki en voz alta, cuando ellas ya no estaban-si el minuto que te he quitado les impide llegar a tiempo, entonces habrá valido la pena que pensaras tan mal de mi.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Al descubrirse la cabeza-que había protegido con los brazos-Usagi Tsukino se topó con un agujero enorme frente a ella (lo que antes había sido una pequeña pared) y sus ojos se cruzaron con el cuerpo de Akiko, tumbado a unos centímetros de ella. El antiguo hueco donde se habían refugiado estaba bañado por la luz que entraba libremente pues ya no había techo alguno. Esta luz no era demasiado intensa pero, puesto que había estado en una oscuridad absoluta, aquel rayo le resultó molesto a la vista.

En aquel hueco había dos personas además de Akiko; una de ellas avanzó lentamente

-vaya, vaya, sabía que había visto a dos jovencitas y no sólo a una- dijo aquel personaje, entre la polvareda causada- ¿por qué nos has tratado de ocultar a tu nueva amiga Febe?

Akiko se levantó despacio, antes de que ella acudiera ayudarla

-Ya sabes a qué hemos venido-murmuró una segunda voz, insensible- así que será mejor que nos acompañes

-¿cómo supieron que me encontraba en este lugar?

-sentimos tu poder-explicó el de voz fría-Aún cuando sólo uses el 1 de tus poderes nosotros te sentiríamos. Hemos mejorado mucho.

Akiko apretó los puños y Usagi se tambaleó, mirando el suelo que había comenzado a temblar un segundo antes y ahora se elevaba rápidamente con ellas encima. El techo del túnel en el que se encontraban se abrió servilmente para dejarlas pasar y en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraban en la superficie. Los dos hombres ya estaban ahí y eso le hacía ver la increíble velocidad con la que se trasladaban. La neblina seguía cubriéndolo todo, pero podían verse en el suelo-por lo menos en el que estaba cerca de ella- grandes agujeros aquí y allá.

El primer hombre, de cabello corto y voz alegre, no esperó un segundo más. Corrió hacia ellas, rápido y mortal como una bala.

-¡Usagi, vete de aquí!-exclamó Akiko enviando una mirada retadora a su hermano al tiempo que el suelo bajo este se elevaba en picos furiosos que intentaban detener su avance.

Usagi asintió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Tenía que alejarse y transformarse lo más rápido posible. El hermano de Akiko sonrió cuando uno de los picos de roca surgió de la nada y casi estuvo a punto de cortarlo en dos. Y su sonrisa se alargó cuando con gran habilidad se apoyó en el afilado pico y saltó hacia el cielo donde se convirtió en un pequeño punto a penas divisible. "Demonios" masculló Akiko mientras se impulsaba para comenzar a volar. No obstante, su hermano cayó en picada desde el cielo en ese momento. Estaba preparada para atacarlo en cuanto se acercase al suelo pero de pronto pareció frenar y sus ojos de iris verde se abrieron pasmados al verlo aterrizar a unos metros y correr, no hacia ella. Su blanco de ataque era otro y era terrible que no lo hubiera adivinado.

-¡no le hagas daño Hiperión! ¡Usagi…!

Akiko no pudo terminar la frase porque una energía eléctrica amorfa apareció súbitamente en medio del cielo y cayó justo enfrente, deteniéndola cuando corría hacia Usagi para ayudarla.

-Cru-dijo la chica, mirando con odio a su hermano de largo cabello negro que había flotado horizontalmente, con los brazos cruzados, y ahora se acomodaba de forma vertical para descender hasta el suelo.

Usagi mientras tanto, y después de la llamada de advertencia de Akiko, había mirado a su espalda, hacia la batalla que dejaba atrás, pero no vio nada además de la chica y su hermano, el de cabello negro perdiéndose entre la bruma. Pero cuando volvió la mirada al frente se encontró con la figura del otro hermano, impidiéndole el paso.

-No dejaremos que te vayas-murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa demoníaca. Vio que éste hacía un movimiento de manos y entonces un tempestuoso viento surgió de ellas; se acercó violentamente en un segundo y justo cuando ella daba la vuelta para huir, la cubrió por la espalda. Pensó que sería doloroso pero no sintió nada. Se equivocó al pensar que el hombre había fallado el blanco. Él estaba detrás de ella y por esto no podía verlo, pero lo sentía, acercándose lenta y confiadamente, casi podía ver su sonrisa de burla y sus ojos que un segundo antes habían mostrado un brillo sediento de sangre que la aterrorizó ¿por qué no podía correr a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas? ¿por qué no podía moverse? ¿por qué? ¡¡por qué?!

-eres muy desobediente, Febe-Se acercó Cru a Akiko pero se detuvo cuando el suelo vibro y la tierra se abrió con furia en una extensa y profunda grieta-veo que tu poder sobre la tierra es perfecto pero, aún tienes una debilidad y ya la he encontrado-sonrió elevándose- tus rocas no pueden llegar hasta mi. Por otra parte-dijo elevando las manos al cielo, que retumbó como respuesta y descargó un sin fin de gotas de lluvia- el agua conduce la electricidad

El cielo tronó al estilo de una fiera herida y una docena de columnas eléctricas descendieron junto con la lluvia. El lugar se llenó de luz, como si miles de focos blancos se hubieran encendido a su alrededor. Inmediatamente una cortina de rocas cubrió a Akiko mas ésta se deshizo en un santiamén sin lograr siquiera mitigar el golpe.

Akiko no pareció desanimarse, aún cuando el ataque le había dejado un sinfín de heridas mientras que su hermano Cru no tenía ni una sola.

-Creo que Akiko está muy ocupada como para venir a salvarte-dijo Hiperión, mirando de reojo la batalla que se libraba a unos metros de ellos -no debes preocuparte-comentó, notando que Usagi también seguía la lucha de los dos poderes- he creado un campo de energía que nos protegerá de todos los ataque de esos dos, si es que llegan hasta aquí.

-¿por qué persiguen a Akiko? -preguntó con un grito ahogado- ¡Son sus hermanos!.

-Necesitamos su poder para acabar con los que se interponen en nuestro camino-dijo solamente y a continuación se quedó callado. Estaba tan cerca que solo unos milímetros impedían que la tocara. Los ojos amarillos se clavaban en ella, aún más que antes –puedo sentirlo, tu cuerpo grita…temblarías, si pudieras hacerlo ¿cierto?-susurró en su oído para luego acariciar su mejilla. El contacto la hizo temblar por dentro –me gustan las chicas que se ven tan indefensas-recorría su mejilla con los dedos- Puedo sentir cómo el miedo se apodera rápidamente de sus cuerpos, como en este momento. Y esa expresión de terror en tus ojos… es cautivadora

Usagi sintió que un inmenso frío recorría su cuerpo, como un sudor helado que la hubiera dejado paralizada de no haberlo estado ya. Era cierto que tenía miedo. Las palabras de Akiko no dejaban su mente:_" __Mis cinco hermanos me educaron para dos únicas cosas. La primera y hasta cierto punto la más importante, era explotar mis poderes…Y la segunda cosa era matar"_ Esa frase le daba muchas razones para tenerlo. Aquel hombre, en ese instante, sólo tenía en mente matar y ella, su objetivo, estaba muy cerca, a su completa merced.

-pobre niña, a penas y debes saber lo que está pasando-Le había susurrado Hiperión nuevamente, sintiendo con asco el aire caliente sobre su oído. Luego se separó y le sonrió con diversión-pero te has cruzado en nuestro camino, y no solemos dejar que nadie viva después de hacerlo.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-que raro-mencionó el joven de cabellos color marrón y ojos verdes que había llegado pocos minutos atrás y ahora observaba el cielo por el extenso ventanal, que casi conformaba la pared completa-tus mejillas están rojas Seiho, ¿tienes fiebre o algo así?

-no señor Kazuo-dijo casi con enojo, mientras desviaba la mirada y se ponía más rojo, pero esta vez por una causa totalmente distinta: vergüenza.

-Threx; haz de llamarme señor Threx- lo corrigió, molesto por la equivocación-¿hace cuánto que dejaste a Minako Aino en ese jardín botánico?

-unas horas-los dos quedaron mudos unos segundos- Puedo preguntar por qué lo menciona-habló con calma, pero temiendo que el otro hubiera descubierto que Mina era la causa del rubor en sus mejillas

-pienso que esa chica y las demás Sailor Senshis ya debieron haberse percatado de esa anomalía y quizá ahora están investigándola si no es que fueron ellas la causa por la que se creo.

Seiho levantó la mirada y la dejó caer sobre el cielo que Threx observaba atentamente. Las turbulentas nubes flotaban a una distancia media, prediciendo lluvia.

-¿los enemigos?-murmuró levantándose de un salto del sillón en el que muy cómodamente se había acostado desde que llegó

-es lo más probable

-¡debe enviarnos!-dijo en un tono que hizo fruncir el ceño de Threx-la princesa puede estar en peligro-agregó, esta vez con humildad

-¿cómo saber que ella está ahí? -dijo con calma-en la última pelea no estuvo y dudo que en ésta lo esté ¿pero de verdad te interesa tanto lo que le suceda a la princesa de la Luna?

-sí. Hay dos razones para que me importe, una de ellas es que usted la ama

Threx sonrió

-¿no será más bien que lo quieres es ayudar a las sailor senshis… o mejor dicho a Sailor Venus?

Seiho apartó la mirada de la de Threx, que se había dado vuelta para clavar sus ojos escrutadores en él.

-tus actitudes te delatan-concluyó Threx y luego dijo, volviendo la mirada al ventanal- Jamás arriesgaría la vida de la princesa. Aún cuando dude si ella está ahí o no yo iré.

Seiho se movió rápido, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo

-les avisaré a los demás

-espera, necesito por lo menos a uno de mis guardianes a mi lado

-pero…

-yo sé lo que hago Seiho, acompáñame

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Usagi Tsukino supo que las palabras de Hiperión habían sido el preludio del ataque final, así que cuando éste movió el cuerpo en actitud ofensiva, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque. Esta vez sabía que no sería una ligera brisa que solo la paralizaría; y estaba en lo cierto. El enérgico viento que bailó dulcemente entre las manos de Hiperión se llenó de cólera cuando la atacó.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!-gritó, sin poder reprimir el dolor. El aire, como filosos cuchillos, había cortado su piel despiadadamente. Lo peor era seguir conciente, con aquel cuerpo rígido que ni siquiera se había movido aunque ella sintiera ganas de retorcerse.

Hiperión rió, muy divertido

-¿creíste que morirías?-dijo mirando a Usagi-que vayas a morir hoy no quiere decir que lo tenga que hacer en este momento, no pienso acabar contigo aún, así que disfruta de la poca vida que te resta- hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano y entonces Usagi cayó al suelo -quiero divertirme contigo un poco más.

- n…no…-murmuró ella, con inusitada valentía

-así que quieres luchar

Usagi se puso de pie- puesto que su cuerpo había vuelto a hacerle caso-, apretó su medallón con todas sus fuerzas y entonces pronunció las palabras de transformación con gran decisión. Una luz surgió del medallón y la envolvió completamente.

Hiperión tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos ante la fuerte y deslumbrante luz

-¡¿qué rayos?!-se asombró

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, una voz femenina retumbó en el lugar como lo hacían los truenos en el cielo

-¡¿cómo se atreven a cubrir con nubes este hermoso día soleado?! ¡ soy la hermosa guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

Hiperión la miró con asombro

-¿Sailor Moon?-masculló aun si creerlo-bueno…esto cambia las cosas, no eres una chica indefensa y eso le quita la emoción a esta batalla pero a cambio… -dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa anhelante-_tendré la oportunidad de comprobar las verdaderas fuerzas del cristal plateado_

La sonrisa de Hiperión se mantuvo en sus labios mientras se impulsaba para atacar. Ella apretó los dientes, ahogando un "rayos". Desde que Helios había regresado al mundo de los sueños no había necesitado del poder de su báculo…hasta ahora ¿Su báculo funcionaría aún sin estar Chibiusa ahí para llamar al pegaso? ¿aún cuando éste se hubiera ido ya a Ilusion? No le quedaba otra que arriesgarse.

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar como si un gigante se acercara y el suelo se agrietó formando círculos irregulares que se elevaron súbitamente con tanta rapidez que Sailor Moon se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, lo que representaba un gran peligro pues ya estaba a cerca de seis metros por arriba del suelo y aún seguía subiendo. Hiperión se había elevado cuando sintió los movimientos oscilatorios pero no esperaba que la tierra se desprendiera y se elevara al igual que él. Fue golpeado brutalmente por uno de los círculos de tierra que comenzaban a formar cilíndros y se tambaleó en el aire, trató de volar en otra dirección pero ahí había otro y otro círculo que le impedía el paso. Sailor Moon lo perdió de vista cuando logró encontrarse a salvo, arriba del cilindro.

Creyó que subirían hasta alcanzar las nubes más altas de la tormenta cuando abruptamente se detuvieron. Un golpe seco había retumbado entre la lluvia y estremecido la tierra. Entonces se puso de pie y no tuvo mucho tiempo para observar el asombroso espectáculo porque a unos metros de ella y surgido de la espesa neblina apareció el cuerpo de Akiko que visiblemente lastimado, cayó a unos metros de ella, aterrizando con un horrible crujido en uno de los círculos cercanos.

-¡Akiko!-gritó Moon y corrió en su dirección pero Hiperión se interpuso ¿de donde había aparecido? Se veía cansado, como si hubiera sostenido una lucha feroz.

-¡¡devuélvemelo!!-rugió en ese momento la voz de Akiko y los dos voltearon en aquella dirección

Akiko estaba en el suelo con la sangre deslizándose por varias partes de su cuerpo. Miraba a Cru con verdadera furia y su rostro hermoso y angelical se había descompuesto siendo ahora el de un animal salvaje, empapado y dispuesto a sacar sus garras. Cru, de pie y enfrente de ella sostenía en su mano algo parecido a un trozo de papel rectangular.

-¿es este objeto de verdad tan valioso para ti?-le preguntó en el mismo tono frío de siempre-¿por qué?

-es lo único que me queda de los años felices que alguna vez viví-dijo y estuvo apunto de hacer un movimiento de ataque pero Cru se lo impidió con una despiadada patada. Hiperión la sujetó de los hombros, para que no pudiera ir en su ayuda.

Cru no dejó de mirar a Akiko

-¿morirías por este objeto?-dijo y sin esperar su respuesta tomó la hoja por los dos lados, en actitud de partirla en dos

El rugido de Akiko fue tan feroz que incluso paralizó a Cru. La chica se lanzó sobre él rápidamente asestándole una patada en el vientre que trató de evadir pero no pudo porque fue encarcelado por un sin fin de picos surgidos de la tierra. Akiko creyó ganar pero Cru sonrió, lanzando la fotografía lo más lejos que pudo. Akiko quedó estupefacta mientras el frágil papel volaba lejos de ella. Se dirigía directamente al espacio vacío que quedaba entre un círculo y otro. Hiperión se movió de su lado y corrió hacia la orilla, usando sus poderes de viento para atraer el papel hacia él. Se mostró alegre cuando calculó que el papel caería justo en su mano pero fue la de ella, Sailor Moon, quien la atrapó cuando se acercaba.

Todos habían seguido el trascurso del papel sin siquiera moverse y ahora lo veían casi boquiabiertos, en su mano, sano y salvo. Sailor Moon, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, podía reconocer perfectamente de qué se trataba. Una fotografía. La misma que Usagi había visto en la última página del álbum de Mamoru. Sólo que ésa tenía el aspecto de esos objetos que por más que se cuiden, envejecen y se maltratan después de llevarlos con uno cientos de veces. Había otra cosa distinta detrás de ella que era la prueba irrefutable de que había dos fotografías iguales. Sólo se trataba de cinco palabras escritas con la que supuso era la letra de Akiko: "he de volver por ti" No supo porqué pero sintió ganas de llorar, tal vez porque se imaginaba en qué momento lo había escrito Akiko, uno lleno de desesperación y pesar, uno donde su única luz entre tanta oscuridad, era Mamoru.

-¡¡Usagi!!-gritó en ese momento Akiko, sacándola de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo como para evitar el remolino lanzado por Hiperión.

Salvándose a penas, no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar porque Hiperión ya volaba hacia ella lanzando remolinos aquí y allá que apenas y lograba esquivar.

-¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!no quiero quedarme paralizada de nuevo!!-gimió con un centenar de lagrimas saliendo de su ojos y sin dejar de correr, ahora más rápido porque un fuerte torbellino la seguía muy de cerca. No se detuvo a pensar por qué Akiko no iba en su auxilio, imaginó que ella también debía estar muy ocupada con Cru.

Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando vio que ya no tenía salida, había llegado al borde del circulo irregular y saltar al otro era imposible. Pero sólo tenía dos opciones saltar y quizá vivir o quedarse y morir, seguramente con una previa tortura. Se decidió sin duda por la primera y estaba a punto de saltar cuando asombrosamente el remolino se desdobló en una larga tira. Se colocó justo enfrente de ella y la envolvió con una ternura increíble. Sólo entonces comenzó a girar en círculos a una velocidad extrema, con ella como centro y eje.

- si fuera tú no intentaría escapar-dijo Hiperión adivinando los pensamientos de la chica-éste es un ataque especial, ese remolino gira tan rápido que puede rebanar tu suave piel en segundos

Y ese no era el único problema. Se estaba asfixiando, quizá moriría asfixiada antes que rebanada. El polvo a su alrededor, levantado por el remolino, convertía el simple hecho de respirar en todo una proeza. Apenas podía hacerlo sin dejar de toser. Levantó un poco la cabeza, esperando poder respirar un poco de aire puro pero con desesperación se dio cuenta de que el espeso polvo no desaparecía hasta muchos metros por arriba de ella. Y si creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, estaba equivocada porque el círculo comenzó a reducirse, aunque lo hacía lenta, muy lentamente, seguramente para aumentar su agonía.

Miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba Akiko y se dio cuenta de que no era la única en problemas. El círculo irregular de tierra donde se encontraba se había partido a la mitad y la chica fue atrapada por una cascada de electricidad que siguió fulgurando en su cuerpo aún cuando la energía parecía haberse extinguido, como si el cuerpo de Akiko lo hubiera absorbido. Y entonces el círculo de deshizo por completo y Akiko cayó entre los riscos que ella misma había creado. Parecía desmayada.

-Akiko-habló con voz ahogada, ya ni siquiera sabía si pronunciaba aquel nombre como si deseara ayudarla o como si deseara que ésta la ayudara a ella.

-no deberías preocuparte por ella-susurró Hiperión- podemos golpear a Akiko todo lo que queramos pero jamás la dejaremos morir, esas son las reglas. Mejor deberías preocuparte por ti, Sailor Moon, porque Cru es mil veces más compasivo que yo.

Hiperión tuvo razón, Cru no permitió que la chica muriera. Rápidamente se dejó caer hasta alcanzarla y volvió a elevarse con ella en brazos, sin preocupare por que los rubios cabellos de su hermana fueran empapados por las gotas de lluvia.

-Akiko se ha unido a nuestros enemigos-murmuró Cru posándose sobre el bloque donde ellos se encontraban

-No creo que esta niña pueda acabar con nuestros planes-dijo el otro mirando a Sailor Moon

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer-mencionó Cru, con una voz autoritaria que no aceptaba réplicas.

En ese momento Sailor Moon sintió cómo el viento comenzaba a cortar su piel. Moriría pero…

Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no podía darse ese lujo. Y para su trastorno el nombre "Samas" apareció en su mente y pareció retumbar en sus oídos.

Samas, Samas, Samas, Samas, ¡¡Samas!!

-¡Basta!-gritó cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y usando el poco espacio que aún le quedaba para taparse los oídos con las manos, como si ese molesto nombre viniera de fuera.

-_Ella no ha de morir antes-_había dicho su madre, la Reina Serenity en una ocasión ¿pero por qué recordaba en ese momento sus palabras?-_ puesto que tiene un destino que cumplir._

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo el cálido poder del cristal de plata cubriendo su cuerpo, protegiéndolo.

-¡¡ ¿qué?!-Hiperión dejó ver todo su asombro ¡el remolino comenzaba a ensancharse! Trató de evitarlo pero, como filosa daga, una rosa roja rozó su mano, impidiéndoselo.

-¡no harás daño a Sailor Moon mientras Tuxedo Kamen esté aquí!-dijo el nuevo personaje colocándose justo enfrente del tornado, pero todos miraron detrás de él cuando la voz de Sailor Moon se escuchó claramente desde dentro del remolino

¡Sublime meditación lunar!

El torbellino que seguía girando se convirtió en un círculo de cegadora luz y luego se deshizo, en tan sólo un parpadeo.

Sailor Moon se desplomó en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida y aliviada de poder respirar libremente…por fin. Y sus ojos se toparon inmediatamente con la figura de Hiperión y la de Cru que seguía cargando a Akiko. Pero por sobretodo miró la rosa roja clavada en el suelo. Su corazón, que parecía haberse parado minutos atrás ante toda la tensión y el peligro de muerte que había vivido, gritó a viva voz. ¡Vaya que estaba vivo y ella también! Antes de que pronunciara aquel nombre tan amado, o siquiera buscara a su dueño, sintió que unas amables manos cubrían su cuerpo helado con un manto negro que la envolvió hasta los pies. Miró el objeto y lo reconoció: era la capa de Tuxedo Kamen.

-perdona, tardé demasiado tiempo en llegar

Ella se giró; él no dejó de verla; y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron. El tiempo, incluso la lluvia parecieron detenerse. Tres días. Ese era exactamente el tiempo que había dejado de verlo ¿tan poco tiempo había pasado? No podía creerlo.

-estás aquí-dijo Moon cerrando la capa con los puños apretados y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-sí-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero lo que no sé es por qué estas tú aquí

Sailor Moon no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el suelo comenzó a temblar nuevamente. Cru dirigió la mirada a Akiko, al igual que todos. Los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados y ella no se había movido pero el temblor era un claro signo de que algo pasaba. La tierra se abrió justo en el sitio en que estaba Cru y a continuación se levantó como una ola. Soltó a Akiko para poder moverse y a penas y pudo escapar. Por otra parte, Hiperión había volado también y Tuxedo Kamen había cargado rápidamente a Sailor Moon y la había llevado a otro de los bloques cilíndricos. Akiko no cayó, la masa, que se había convertido en lodo por la lluvia, volvió a aplanarse, lista para recibir el cuerpo que flotó, primero horizontalmente y luego cambió a una posición vertical para poner los pies desnudos-había perdido sus zapatillas desde hacía bastante tiempo-en la increíblemente lisa superficie. Sus párpados subieron y dejaron ver un par de ojos verdes y hermosos.

-creí que estaba soñando-dijo la joven y un pedazo de tierra se levantó a su lado y su punta se abrió por la mitad, dejando ver un tallo verde pero doblado que en la parte más alta, donde debía haber una hermosa flor sólo quedaban dos pétalos color carmín-sin embargo, esto no es un sueño-prosiguió tomando el tallo de la rosa- ni tu voz.

Sailor Moon volteó a ver a Tuxedo Kamen mientras Akiko volaba suavemente hacia ellos. No logró ver nada en su rostro impenetrable. Hubiera deseado tanto saber lo que él estaba pensando en ese instante.

-¿verdad que eres tú?-susurró Akiko trémulamente, tocando las mejillas de Tuxedo Kamen con sus manos llenas de raspones-¿verdad que estoy en lo cierto?

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el lugar, el cual, por unos segundos se quedo en un sepulcral silencio. Moon no actuó conscientemente pero apretó una de las manos de la joven y la retiró con brusquedad. Akiko no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque su cuerpo perdió la fuerza y cayó hacia atrás. Entre Moon y Tuxedo Kamen la atraparon pero fue éste el que se encargó de ella.

-¡basta de juegos!-exclamó Hiperión con enfado y lanzó una ráfaga de viento que los tomó desprevenidos y los golpeó de frente. Sailor Moon cerró los ojos pues el aire le impedía ver y cuando los abrió ya no vio a ninguno de los dos hermanos. Tuxedo Kamen a su lado, parecía desconcertado también.

-¡la neblina está aumentando!- exclamó Sailor Moon con espanto al notar que apenas y veía lo que pasaba a medio de distancia. La lluvia arreció y los charcos bajo sus pies se desbordaron.

-así sería arriesgado dar un solo paso, pero no tenemos más opción que intentarlo

Sailor Moon asintió. Tan solo habían dado un paso cuando una energía eléctrica cayó como cascada sobre ellos y los golpeó con tal cólera que sus rodillas se doblaron y cayeron al suelo. La sensación de la energía eléctrica sobre su pie era como la del fuego y por debajo de ella, como un cosquilleo insoportable.

-aghhhh-se quejó la sailor de la Luna que permanecía acostada boca abajo, sin energías y comenzando a sentir las terribles heridas producidas por el ataque

-Sailor… Moon…-murmuró Tuxedo Kamen tratando de alcanzar la mano de la sailor pero un viento amarillo lo inmovilizó en el acto.

-estoy harto de esto-protestó Hiperión mientras, de una patada, daba vuelta al cuerpo de Tuxedo Kamen, que hasta el último momento había protegido a Akiko con su cuerpo

-¡sublime….!

Sailor Moon no pudo continuar porque su mano crujió inesperadamente. Estaba segura de que hubiera dolido menos si no hubiera escuchado ese horrible sonido que habían hecho sus huesos al ser pisados sin consideración por el pie de Cru.

-no te quejes y hazlo-replicó Cru a Hiperión apoyando más su peso sobre la mano de la sailor que se empeñaba en sostener su baculo.

Hiperión de mala gana apartó los brazos de Mamoru y tomó a una inconsciente Akiko, cargándola. Desde que se quedó paralizado, el rostro de Tuxedo Kamen no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera impotencia.

-¡s…su…bli…me!

-que fastidio ¿es que no te rindes nunca?-preguntó Cru apretando el cuello de la sailor.

Con una sola mano Cru levantó el lastimado cuerpo de la sailor, como si se tratase de una ligera pluma. Esta vez Moon no hizo nada para evitarlo, había gastado sus últimas energías. Apenas y podía sentir su cuerpo y la mirada comenzaba a nublársele. Escuchaba sonidos a su alrededor y ya no ubicaba cuál pertenecía a cuál. Su rostro miraba hacia las nubes grises cuyo movimiento a penas y se lograba percibir. Imaginó que si salía de ahí lo haría nadando porque lo más probable era que con tanta agua de lluvia ya todo estuviera inundado. Aunque entonces recordó levemente lo que había dicho uno de sus maestros sobre que muchas veces el agua de lluvia se filtraba en el suelo y creaba mantos acuáticos ¿o eran acustes? Acustes. ¿Esa palabra existía? No recordaba haberla escuchado. Pero habían tantas palabras que no había escuchado y que sin embargo existían ¿Dónde estaría Ami para decirle si estaba en lo correcto o no? Dirigió su mirada al hombre que la sujetaba. Cru sonreía. Era la primera vez que lo conocía y ya podía decir que odiaba verlo sonreír. Quizá porque su sonrisa era maléfica, y en esta ocasión estaba cargada de un significado oscuro. Hizo un breve esfuerzo por mirar hacia abajo. Había sentido, desde que él la levantó, que sus pies colgaban en la nada, pero era un sentimiento común sentirse así, aún cuando el suelo estuviera a unos centímetros. Mas esta vez era distinta. Debajo de ella definitivamente no había suelo, no había nada más que la profunda neblina perdiéndose en la distancia. Supuso que sus pies colgaban en una orilla del cilindro, cuya altura debía de ser de quince o veinte metros.

Las gotas de lluvia le empapaban el rostro y le impedían ver con claridad. Estaban muy frías, y la capa de Tuxedo Kamen ya no cubría sus hombros. Estaba temblando. Pensaba en eso cuando cerró sus ojos. Y ya no vio, ya no escuchó, sólo sintió.

Un impulso

Cru mantuvo su sonrisa y en medio de la neblina, del frío, de los truenos que iluminaban el cielo y del monótono sonido de la lluvia que bañaba a todos y cada uno de los presentes, arrojó a la sailor al vacío como si fuera un objeto inservible.

Para Tuxedo Kamen todo lo demás sucedió tan lento…

-¡noooo!-exclamó mientras miraba con terror, e impotencia, como el cuerpo de Sailor Moon caía inerte, perdiéndose entre la infinita neblina - Sailor Moon-murmuró forcejeando inútilmente

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¡SAILOR MOON!! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

El grito desgarrador ahogó por un momento el plácido golpeteo de la lluvia y retumbó con mayor poder que los truenos.

-ahora veo-sonrió Hiperión quitando su poder inmovilizante de él, que se derrumbó, como si su cuerpo ya no tuviera aquel impulso que lo hace moverse

El rostro de Hiperión mostraba mofa, al igual que su sonrisa cada vez más alargada

-¡estabas enamorado de ella! –dijo a punto de estallar en risas-Si te portas bien tal vez pueda hacerte el favor de enterrarte junto a ella, bueno, siempre y cuando se puedan recoger los trozos a los que seguramente quedó reducido el cuerpo de tu amada. Las rocas son tan crueles con los frágiles cuerpos.

Tuxedo Kamen no lo escuchó. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte cubierto de grises nubes

- "él" se pondrá muy feliz-lo interrumpió Cru dándole la espalda a Tuxedo Kamen-andando… tenemos que darle las buenas noticias- dijo mirando el lugar por donde había arrojado a Sailor Moon y luego a la chica que descansaba en los brazos de su hermano.

Hiperión quiso rehusarse pero la mirada de Cru era severa por lo que decidió seguir sus órdenes y caminó detrás de él.

-¡alto! ¡¿Piensan raptar a esa chica?!

Cru e Hiperión se detuvieron en seco

-Sailor Mars, Júpiter, Mercury y Venus ¡han llegado!-dijeron las cuatro sailor senshi a la vez

-¿ustedes son los causantes de estas nubes tan extrañas y de lo que ha pasado con el suelo?-preguntó Jupiter

-así es-sonrió Hiperión-¿pero no creen que han llegado muy tarde? ¿ o no era su propósito salvar de la muerte a su amiga?

-¿de qué hablas?-reclamó Sailor Venus

-quizá me equivoque y Sailor Moon no es su amiga

Sailor Mars fue la primera que miró a Tuxedo Kamen y se lanzó sobre él

- ¿dónde está Sailor Moon?- le preguntó pero no hubo respuesta-¡¿qué sucede contigo? ¡Háblame!!

Mars lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió. No resultó, él seguía perdido en sí mismo. Su ausentismo era la prueba que necesitaban.

-¡¡Cómo permitiste que esto pasara!!-reclamó Mars a viva voz, sin dejar de sacudirlo- ¡¡siempre dijiste que la protegerías!! ¡¡por qué no lo hiciste esta vez?!

-Sailor Moon ha…-dijo Sailor Venus

-es mentira-exclamó Júpiter-debe serlo

Sailor Mercury no decía nada, tecleaba rápidamente su minicomputadora. Trataba de rastrear a Sailor Moon pero las lágrimas estaban cubriendo sus ojos de tal modo que a penas y podía ver.

-¡no, no!-gritó Mars encarando a los dos hombres de ropas extravagantes-¡Saeta llameante de…!

No pudo terminar la frase pues una esfera de energía eléctrica las arrastró hasta la orilla de la superficie.

-yo también estoy aquí, sailor senshi

La mirada de las cuatro se dirigió hacia aquel y Jupiter y Venus se adelantaron para atacar.

¡ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Los dos ataques se estrellaron contra una sorprendente energía eléctrica que poco después se unió con un torbellino formando un tornado de enorme potencia. El choque de los poderes causó una violenta explosión que terminó completamente con el bloque donde estaban parados.

Mercury jaló a Tuxedo Kamen y con gran trabajo lograron llegar a otro bloque que no había sido afectado por el impacto. Para las demás senshi fue más fácil reubicarse y lo hicieron en cuestión de segundos.

-es lo mejor que tienen-dijo Cru en tono burlón, sosteniéndose en el aire, al igual que Hiperión- esos ataque son de primer nivel, éste es un verdadero ataque-murmuró descargando sobre ellas una potente energía eléctrica que despedazó el ataque que Júpiter lanzó al mismo tiempo.

-hay que prevenirlas-dijo por primera vez Tuxedo Kamen

-¿de qué?-preguntó Mercury, a su lado

-Hiperión tiene un ataque que puede paralizar a las personas, si lo usa ellas perderán…fue eso lo que me sucedió-dijo con los puños fuertemente apretados

Mercury no esperó más y se acercó al filo de la superficie para alertar a sus compañeras que se encontraban en otro bloque. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque Hiperión ya había lanzado su viento inmovilizante sobre ella. Ante esto, Mercury intentó atacarlo pero fue detenida por el mismo ataque de Hiperión.

- son todas tuyas hermano-dijo

Cru asintió

El cielo retumbó y las nubes negras comenzaron a agitarse

-¡No lo permitiré!-dijo Tuxedo Kamen lanzando varias rosas a Cru, dandose cuenta de que usaría el ataque que momentos antes los habían dejado en el suelo a Sailor Moon y a él.

-¡no debes intervenir!-exclamó Hiperión destruyendo las rosas con su filoso viento

Ya no había nada que se interpusiera. Los rayos cayeron del cielo provocando un gran estallido. Era el fin de la batalla. Sin embargo, cuando las sailor abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta, con bastante asombro, de que no tenían ni una sola herida.

-¡¿cómo?!-se enfureció Cru mientras una figura salía de la neblina- tú

La figura permanecía de pie en un bloque que se elevaba a unos tres metros de ellos. Usaba un traje que parecía bañado en oro, por el color hermoso que refulgía entre los rayos. Un antifaz, algo más grade que el de Tuxedo Kamen y que se amoldaba perfectamente a la forma de su rostro cubría la mitad de él, desde la puta de la nariz hasta la frente. No podía saberse si su cabello era largo o corto, rubio o castaño, porque una amplia capucha lo cubría y unía por atrás con una capa larga que se cerraba por delante.

-Más basura- dijo Cru atacando al personaje con su energía eléctrica, sin embargo un poder dorado cubrió al hombre y anuló el poder sin problemas. Entonces, aprovechándose de la sorpresa de todos avanzó hacia Hiperión y justo cuando iba a golpearlo de frente saltó hacia el cielo donde desapareció entre la espesa niebla. Mirar hacia arriba fue un error que cometió Hiperión porque de la nada apareció otro hombre-uno que no había visto- y con extrema rapidez le arrebató a Akiko de los brazos.

Aquel nuevo hombre parecía un clon del anterior. Llevaba el mismo estilo de capuchón, el mismo antifaz y la capa a la misma altura. La única diferencia era el color de sus ropas (las de éste eran azules)

Hiperión lanzó una maldición y solicitó la ayuda de su hermano, sin embargo éste se había quedado paralizado desde que su ataque fue detenido.

-esa luz era…-fue lo único que Cru dijo como respuesta.

El desconocido de azul se acercó a las cuatro senshi y depositó a la joven frente a ellas. Tenía un aire orgulloso y triunfal que se notaba en su pequeña sonrisa. El otro (de vestiduras doradas) apareció de pronto y permaneció cerca, por si los dos hermanos estaban dispuestos a seguir con su ataque.

Hiperión miró a su alrededor, enfadado. Su hermana ya no estaba en sus manos y estaban completamente rodeados por sus enemigos. Lo peor de todo era que uno de ellos era muy poderoso, quizá mucho más que los dos juntos. Por todo aquello, hizo lo último que podía. Lanzó su ataque inmovilizante pero la pared que creo de inmediato el hombre de capuchón dorado lo detuvo en seco.

La lluvia paró y el cielo se despejó entre uno y dos minutos después, dejando ver el hermoso color azul de fondo y al sol reinando el cielo con su esplendorosa luz: Los dos hermanos habían logrado huir.

Ahora que ya no había neblina notaron el terrible caos que había dejado la batalla. El árbol de lo que había sido una colina había sido destruido por un rayo. De la colina ya no quedaba nada. Los bloques de tierra ya no eran tan altos como al principio. Unos habían ido perdiendo altura conforme las peleas que se desarrollaban arriba de ellos se hacían más violentas, otros no habían soportado y se despedazaron llevándose algunos otros bloques en su caída.

-por fin se han ido-dijo uno de los recién llegados

-muchas gracias-dijo Venus con infinita gratitud, cosa que también se reflejaba en los rostros de las demás sailor senshi

-¡¿quiénes son?!- los interrumpió Tuxedo Kamen. Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de una agresividad totalmente impropia en él

-amigos de las senshi-dijo el joven que había salvado a Akiko, el de capa azul, pero el otro dijo de inmediato, con un tono bastante bélico.

-¿crees que puedes interrogarnos de esa manera, guardián de la Tierra?- Tuxedo Kamen lo miró con desconfianza pero las siguientes palabras del hombre ahuyentaron todo tipo de emoción de su rostro torturado-¿no eres tú el culpable de que Sailor Moon haya terminado así?

No respondió a las palabras del desconocido. Y entonces las cuatro chicas bajaron la mirada con pesar.

-no es solo su culpa, nosotros nos retrasamos-dijo Mars- si hubiéramos actuado antes Sailor Moon estaría aquí.

La voz de la sailor se cortó y no pudo continuar. Tuxedo Kamen tenía los puños muy apretados y miraba el suelo con obstinación. El desconocido y su compañero permanecieron callados por un momento y luego el de dorado volvió a atacar a Tuxedo Kamen, con palabras por supuesto.

-tus poderes no son los suficientes para protegerla, ni a la Tierra. Mejor deberías limitarte a ocupar el lugar que todos tus antepasados ocuparon, el de quedarse sentados esperando que los demás lucharan por su reino.

Tuxedo Kamen levantó la mirada velozmente, enfadado con el desconocido pero lo que vio lo dejó helado. A una distancia bastante amplia había otro sujeto extraño, un nuevo clon pero este era igual al que tenía enfrente. El mismo color dorado de la ropa, el mismo antifaz ¡todo! Las cuatro sailors notaron que Tuxedo Kamen ya no escuchaba las palabras provocativas del extraño sino que mantenía la vista en algo, estaba simplemente perdido en un punto. Curiosas por aquello siguieron su mirada.

Pero por curioso que parezca, el notar que había dos hombres aparentemente iguales no le importó en lo más mínimo a Tuxedo Kamen. Ni siquiera le importaba la existencia de un segundo hombre de vestidura dorada, este hubiera desaparecido y ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Porque lo único que miraban sus ojos azules era lo que el segundo personaje de dorado llevaba en sus brazos.

-Sailor Moon-murmuró con contenida alegría.

El alma había vuelto a su cuerpo. Ella estaba ahí. Su desmayada cabeza era bañada por los rayos del sol que hacían resplandecer las gotas de lluvia estancadas en sus mejillas. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza y el agua caía de gota en gota por las dos puntas de sus chinguitos rubios. Los ojos azules se mantenían ocultos tras los párpados y la expresión de su rostro era pacífica mientas que sus brazos colgaban inertes a los lados.

El hombre se acercó, saltando hábilmente de un bloque a otro…y con él se acercaba Sailor Moon. Cuando estuvo al frente se percató de que los dos hombres no eran tan iguales. La principal diferencia era que uno de ellos-para ser más exactos, el que acababa de llegar-era más alto.

-has de recordar toda tu vida Endimión, que si ella está viva en este momento es por mi-dijo el desconocido, aferrando a Sailor Moon a su pecho. Sus palabras tenían tal toque de sinceridad, de firmeza, y miraban con tal amor a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos que superaron con creces todas las palabras hirientes que había dicho el otro desconocido de dorado, haciéndolo lucir casi como una copia barata.

Tuxedo Kamen se dirigió a él tratando de replicar y primordialmente para arrebatársela de los brazos pero se detuvo al ver que los ojos de Sailor Moon comenzaban a abrirse.

-Mamoru-murmuró al ver borrosamente a la persona que la sostenía entre sus brazos pero al abrir completamente sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no era su novio-¿quién eres?

-Por hoy, tu salvador-dijo sonriente, dejándola en el suelo con gran cuidado mientras Tuxedo Kamen no dejaba de mirarlo con el disgusto reflejado en el rostro-me tengo que ir, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver pronto

Sailor Moon, ya de por sí aturdida a penas y logró comprender lo sucedido.

Tuxedo Kamen y las cinco sailor senshi tampoco comprendieron muy bien lo sucedido, pero siguieron con la mirada a las tres figuras hasta que estas se perdieron en el horizonte.

* * *

Uff! Hasta que terminé el capitulo ñ ñ entre interminables tareas de escuela y bloqueos de escritora (a los escritores que están leyendo esto, ¿eso sucede a menudo?) no había podido terminarlo.

Para mala suerte de algunos, Akiko no murió en este capitulo ¬¬ Espero no haberlos cansado con su largo pasado o con las batallas (también largas, por cierto) pero no pude evitar emocionarme y escribir como loca XD pero si el capitulo los aburrió avísenme, no lo duden!

Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que me siguen y también a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios. Espero esta vez haber aclarado varias cosas, pero de todos modos aún hay muchos cabos sueltos así que si tienen dudas y quieren escribírmelas pueden dejar un review o mandarme un mensaje a mi mail.

Siento mucha curiosidad por saber que opinan de este capitulo así que si quieren regalarme un minuto más de su tiempo dejando un review se los agradecería infinitamente :)

nos leemos en el capitulo VII!


	8. ¡Basta!

Capítulo VII

_**¡Basta!**_

"Akiko fue amiga de Mamoru por mucho tiempo… hasta que se convirtió en su novia"

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que dijo Usagi antes de que todas sus amigas se quedaran completamente calladas. Ninguna la miró directamente, aunque se sentían impulsadas a hacerlo. Y si bien Luna y Artemis tampoco hablaron, la expresión de sus rostros reflejaba algo totalmente distinto al de las chicas; un sentimiento que se acercaba a la impotencia.

Los puños de Usagi se apretaron un poco más

-Akiko necesita la ayuda de las sailor senshi, y a mi me gustaría brindársela.

-Nosotras te apoyaremos siempre Usagi-respondió Makoto, con una mirada de apoyo- Sin embargo esta noche no tienes porqué preocuparte por ella, las cuatro la vigilaremos por si algo se presenta, así que ve a tu casa y descansa. Te vez débil, como si estuvieras enferma.

Sus demás amigas voltearon a verla y escrutaron su rostro

-es cierto, tus mejillas están bastante encarnadas-comentó Ami

-traeré el termómetro-dijo Makoto pero Usagi la detuvo con una negativa

-estoy bien, tienes razón Mako, sólo necesito descansar

-¡listo!-dijo Mina felizmente, apareciendo por una de las puertas-¿no me perdí de mucho cierto? Ya he avisado a mis padres, se preocuparon un poco por lo repentino del asunto, pero nada en comparación a lo que harían si supieran que un chico se quedará a dormir bajo el mismo techo que nosotras ¿han pensado en que esto puede convertirse en un harem?

Todas se pusieron inmediatamente rojas y eso llamó la atención de Usagi

-¿qué es un harem?

-lo vimos cuando estudiamos para el examen de admisión, Usagi-dijo Ami para incitar la memoria de su amiga y luego, al notar en su rostro que no recordaba nada, continuó-en general podemos decir que es una parte de las casas musulmanas destinada a las mujeres. Sin embargo…

-¡ya lo recuerdo!-exclamó- ¿como el género de anime?

-sí. A lo que Mina se refiere es a una relación de un chico con varias chicas-explicó Makoto con palabras simples y no sin volver a sonrojarse levemente al decir aquello y relacionarlo con departamento, una noche, ellas y Mamoru.

Usagi no tardó en comprender las palabras de Mako

-¡iré a llamar a mis padres!-dijo, levantándose rápida, como un rayo-¡yo también me voy a quedar!

-Mina sólo bromea, Usagi-dijo Ami

-¡pero eso no quita que lo haya entendido tan tarde!-resopló Rei

-a propósito Rei ¿por qué te pusiste tan roja?- le preguntó Usagi, con una ceja levantada que temblaba como si fuera efecto de un tic-¿te interesa Mamoru o qué? ¡qué te estabas imaginando!

-¡ Usagi tonta! ¡¿no ves que todas nos pusimos así?!-replicó señalando a Ami y Makoto, que seguían abochornadas por lo que había dicho Mina.

-¡pero tú te has puesto más roja!-negó Usagi levantándose del sillón

-¡¡estás ciega o es que comes tanto que la comida ya te ha inundado el cerebro!!

-chicas –intervino Makoto- Mamoru aún ni siquiera ha aceptado quedarse así que…

-¿y en que otro lugar sino aquí podría pasar la noche?-dijo Rei-no puede pisar su departamento porque es posible que los hermanos de Akiko la busquen ahí, la casa de Usagi…ni pensarlo. Menos el departamento de Ami ni la casa de Mina, así que después de este departamento no queda más opción que el templo Hikawa. Pero ya Usagi dijo que no podíamos ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¡por supuesto!-exclamó Usagi a su defensa-la última vez que Mamoru se quedó en el templo te aprovechaste de la situación Rei

-¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no lo vi a propósito!

-Ejem, chicas- las interrumpió Artemis-¿podríamos volver al tema principal? Usagi, dijiste que los hermanos de Akiko esperaban a un cierto líder ¿y si ese líder es la persona que atacó Tokio hace unos días?

-si eso fuera cierto, todo sería más fácil-dijo Luna en tono pensativo- Me refiero a que sería más fácil identificar a los enemigos como un solo grupo que como dos separados-aclaró ante la mirada interrogadora que todas habían posado sobre ella.

-y además de ellos, también tenemos que investigar a las tres personas de capuchón que aparecieron al final de la batalla-agregó Artemis con rapidez

-se veían algo extraños, pero ellos nos ayudaron. Sin su intervención tal vez ninguna de nosotras habría salido viva de ese lugar-comentó Makoto

-eso es lo que nosotras opinamos, sin embargo creo que si le preguntáramos a Mamoru, nos diría que no podemos confiar en ellos-intervino Rei-los veía con bastante recelo

-y tiene algo de razón para hacerlo-dijo Mina-después de la forma en la que ellos lo trataron

- ¿me pregunto cómo es que supieron que Tuxedo Kamen era el príncipe Endimión?

Usagi había pasado la mirada de un rostro a otro sin comprender mucho la conversación pero sus ojos se abrieron, atentos y sorprendidos cuando Ami pronunció el nombre "Endimión".

-¡esperen! ¿le llamó Endimión?-preguntó

Artemis y Luna tenían la misma interrogante plasmada en el rostro. Los dos gatos habían llegado al campo de batalla mucho después del final de ésta así que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver ni a los hermanos de Akiko ni a los encapuchados.

-todas estábamos sorprendidas, pero creo que el más sorprendido era el mismo Mamoru- comentó Rei-el hombre que lo llamó Endimión fue el que te llevó con nosotras, Usagi, el segundo hombre de capuchón dorado.

-esos chicos parecían no sólo conocer el otro nombre de Mamoru sino que también le hablaron como si supieran mucho de él-explicó Ami-aunque sus comentarios fueron siempre bruscos.

-especialmente cuando aquel hombre le echó la culpa a Tuxedo Kamen de lo que había sucedido con Sailor Moon -agregó Mina

-sin embargo, sólo lo dijo para molestar a Tuxedo Kamen –aclaró Makoto - Ellos salvaron a Sailor Moon así que eran los únicos que sabían que ella se encontraba a salvo.

-Mamoru ¿creyó que yo estaba muerta?- preguntó Usagi interrumpiendo las meditaciones de sus amigas. El tono de su voz había cambiado completamente y esperando la respuesta, mantenía la vista abajo, perdida en los pliegues de su falda.

-no sólo Mamoru lo creyó, todas lo hicimos-aclaró Rei

-A él le dolió mucho, Usagi-agregó Makoto- la simple expresión de su rostro lo demostraba

- si es así, si en realidad le importo ¿entonces por qué siento que en lugar de acercarse cada vez se aleja más de mí?- preguntó en tono angustiado, dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño corredor y centrándola en la puerta del fondo –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y Mamoru aún no sale de ahí ¿es que quiere tanto a Akiko que no puede separarse de su lado ni un minuto?

-hablando de Akiko-dijo Luna antes de que la aflicción de Usagi continuara creciendo- ¿se puede saber por qué estabas con ella cuando en ese momento debías estar en la reunión?

El rostro de Usagi cambió, tensándose de una manera distinta

-bueno, ya iba al templo Hikawa pero ella apareció y dijo que debía hablar conmigo y…

-no pudiste resistirte-resopló Luna-deberías ser más responsable Usagi. En este momento el enemigo es algo primordial. Y no sólo lo digo para Usagi: chicas no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ni un solo minuto.

Las otras cuatro chicas habían entendido de que hablaba Luna. Ese día, antes de la pela contra los hermanos de Akiko, habían gastado el tiempo de la reunión al charlar con aquellos chicos al pie de las escaleras que conducían al templo Hikawa.

-¿no crees que exageras un poco Luna?-preguntó Mina- Ese hombre y esa mujer ya no han vuelto a aparecer y hasta ahora, aún cuando nos hemos reunido a diario para buscarlos, no hemos encontrado nada y dudo que lo hagamos. No hay ningún rastro de ellos. Quizá podríamos obtener más información si volvieran a aparecer…

-¡no podemos esperar a que eso suceda!-replicó

- Luna ¿hay algo más que debamos saber sobre este nuevo enemigo?-inquirió Rei-¿algo que aún no nos hayas dicho?

Todas se pusieron serias ante la reacción evidentemente agitada de Luna, excepto Usagi que con los ojos soñolientos parecía a punto de caer dormida.

-Luna sólo está preocupada-dijo Artemis-ya hemos probado el poder del enemigo y no queremos que siga causando destrozos por más tiempo.

La explicación de Artemis fue endeble, pero para ese momento Luna ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para intervenir:

-esta vez no me gustaría que nos limitáramos a esperar. Por favor pongan todo de su parte. Y Usagi, si piensas quedarte será mejor que llames a tus padres o se preocuparán.

Usagi se levantó, más por haber oído su nombre que por haber escuchado lo que Luna le había dicho.

-no me quedaré, aún quiero regresar a mi casa-dijo Usagi, luego de que Luna le repitiera la pregunta.

El tema cambió por completo dejando atrás aquel otro, aun cuando las chicas no lo olvidaron. Luna les ocultaba algo y por la actitud de Artemis, él parecía saber qué era.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

- déjenme ver si lo entiendo-dijo luego de escuchar la interesante narración de los hechos-esos dos que atacaron a las sailor senshis parecían tener como propósito llevarse a la chica rubia de la que, por cierto, no sabemos nada. Ellos poseían poderes diferentes a los nuestros y a los de las sailor senshis. ¿eso es lo que los lleva a pensar que pueden ser sirvientes del Rey Sol?

-efectivamente-respondió el chico de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes

-¿y es verdad señor Kazuo lo que ha dicho Sotaro, acerca de que Sailor Moon es la princesa de la Luna? ¡Me resulta realmente imposible!

-no es tan imposible lo que te he dicho Yoshiki-respondió otro, de cabello color verde-azulado y vivaces ojos negros-Si el señor Kazuo la ha protegido como lo hizo hace unas horas, no cabe duda de que es ella. Nuestra idea de que aún no despertaba como princesa era errónea.

-¿Yoshiki, Sotaro, pueden dejar de llamarme Kazuo?-comentó su líder con una pizca de enfado. Cada día se sentía más arrepentido de haberles dado a sus guardianes aquel nombre.

-lo siento señor Threx-dijo de inmediato Sotaro, el de ojos negros

- de sólo pensar que ella pudo haber muerto en esta batalla, o en la anterior que se libró hace unos días contra Samas, el Rey Sol….

-en ese momento usted dio órdenes de que no interfiriéramos-le recordó Yoshiki

-eso era porque yo no sabía que la princesa estaba ahí…ustedes no me lo informaron-se defendió con un ligero tono de reproche

-con todo respeto, señor-respondió Yoshiki-¡cómo íbamos a saber que Sailor Moon era la princesa de la Luna! nosotros no tenemos ningún detector amoroso o algo así, como usted, que con solo verla sabe que es ella.

Threx le dirigió una mirada bastante severa pero no dijo nada

-desde la primera vez que nos vimos fue notorio que Usagi Tsukino, es decir la actual encarnación de la princesa de la Luna, no me reconoció. Por eso pensé que aún no recordaba su pasado en el Milenio de Plata, y que seguía siendo una persona normal-comentó Threx luego de un segundo de silencio-si las cosas eran como yo las habían pensado, ella debía estar en su casa sana y salva en el instante que las oscuras nubes se formaron.

-entonces, si no le molesta responderme ¿puede decirnos porqué se atrevió a ir, si estaba tan seguro de que ella no estaría allí?

-por eso mismo, Sotaro: porque no estaba totalmente seguro de ello-respondió-estos días estuve analizando lo que ustedes me contaron acerca del encuentro que se libró entre Samas y las sailor senshis; me aseguraron que la princesa de la Luna no estaba en la pelea contra el rey Sol, pero también mencionaron que les extrañó haber visto a una quinta sailor senshi, a la que además Samas le llamó guardiana de la Luna. Sólo una persona podía ser llamada así y esa persona es la princesa Serenity, sin embargo, Samas podría haberse equivocado; aunque yo también podía haberlo hecho. Confiaba en que no fuera así, pero tenía que asegurarme.

-por cierto-dijo Unkei desde la cocina donde preparaba café, cambiando completamente el tema - aún les falta decirnos a Yoshiki y a mí si las sailor senshis se sorprendieron mucho cuando los vieron llegar

-un poco-contestó Sotaro – aunque también lucían algo confundidas por ver a tantos encapuchados apareciendo de la nada. Éramos la ayuda que no creyeron que llegaría. E imagino que se confundieron más cuando ocurrió el cambio, si es que lo notaron.

-¿Qué cambio?-preguntó Yoshiki

-creo que sería mejor que Seiho lo contara, después de todo él también estuvo ahí, acompañándonos bajo su capuchón color azul -dijo Sotaro, dirigiendo la mirada a su compañero de al lado-creo que la forma en la que él vio todo nos resultará interesante.

-entiendo a qué te refieres-contestó el aludido, y comenzó con la historia:-cuando llegamos al campo de batalla, envuelto en neblina, y escuchamos fuertes sonidos en la cima de los altísimos bloques de tierra supimos que era arriba donde la lucha se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, no subimos de inmediato, sino que continuamos corriendo por abajo con el propósito de ubicar primero el centro de la pelea. Eso fue bueno porque así pudimos apreciar el cuerpo de Sailor Moon cayendo a una velocidad impresionante. El señor Threx se movió tan rápido que cuando volví la mirada ya no estaba a mi lado sino a unos metros de distancia, subiendo por la pared de uno de los gigantescos bloques para poder atrapar a la joven antes de que se impactara contra el suelo. Lo logró, no sin bastante esfuerzo, y una no muy suave caída, pero sonreía, aliviado de haberla salvado.

"Sabíamos que debíamos apresúranos y subir para auxiliar también a las demás sailors. Para agilizar las cosas uno de nosotros debía quedarse con la princesa. El señor Threx prefería permanecer al lado de Sailor Moon pero al final, fue Sotaro quien se quedó con ella, prometiendo alcanzarnos más tarde. De esta manera el señor Threx y yo subimos hasta llegar a la cima. Fue el señor Threx quien salvó a las sailor senshis de que una docena de rayos les cayera encima y quien dejó a todos boquiabiertos con sus poderes. Hasta aquí todo estuvo claro, sin embargo, mediante una táctica para rescatar a la chica rubia capturada, el señor Threx saltó hacia el cielo y se perdió de la vista de todos. Nadie lo vio caer, estábamos demasiado ocupados como para fijarnos en ese detalle. Cuando volteé, él ya estaba ahí, con la misma ropa de color dorado, y a simple vista, era el mismo; sin embargo, este encapuchado no era el señor Threx sino Sotaro que vestía de la misma forma y color. Noté el cambio cuando éste detuvo un ataque de viento con una pared de energía, que yo sabía bien que no era la del señor Threx. Supuse que, al ver que las sailors ya podían defenderse por ellas mismas y que pronto la otra chica sería rescatada por mí, el señor Threx pensó que su presencia ya no era tan indispensable así que fue con Sotaro y con Sailor Moon para intercambiar papeles con él. Debió encontrarlos a mitad del camino porque el encapuchado de dorado no tardó mucho reaparecer. El señor Threx regresó hasta que la batalla terminó, llevando a Sailor Moon en brazos y seguro de que ya no había peligro para ella"

-eres bueno con las deducciones Seiho-sonrió Threx- aunque había detalles que no tenías por qué decir

-lo siento señor-se avergonzó el otro

-¿ahora notas la eficiencia de los colores Sotaro?-espetó Yoshiki-pero no quisiste creerme cuando te dije que el vestirnos diferente nos ayudaría a identificarnos.

-el color de ropa que usemos sigue siendo indiferente para mi-contestó Sotaro con voz tranquila-además fue interesante ser confundido por un momento con el señor Threx, aunque debo aceptar que mi forma de remplazarlo fue patética. Traté de decir las palabras más hirientes que pudieran enfadar al príncipe Endimión pero quien logró hacerlo enfurecer verdaderamente fue el señor Threx. Creo que ese es un encanto natural que por supuesto yo no poseo -sonrió en tono de broma

_-__un encanto natural,_ _sí…tal vez así sea_-pensó Threx.

-de manera que Tuxedo Kamen es el príncipe Endimión-meditó Yoshiki en voz alta-¿cómo lo descubrieron?

- yo lo sospeché porque el señor Threx mostró cierto interés por él desde un principio-comentó Seiho-noté que lo miraba atentamente

-quería asegurarme de que fuera él-aclaró Threx-Habíamos llegado a la cima de los bloques justo en el momento en que les comunicaban a las sailor senshis que Sailor Moon estaba muerta. Podíamos escuchar sus voces, tenuemente apagadas, pero no veíamos nada: la espesa bruma los ocultaba de nosotros; y a nosotros de ellos. Me detuve y le dije a Seiho que aguardara: deseaba escuchar qué más se decía. "Siempre dijiste que la protegerías, por qué no lo hiciste esta vez" dijo una de las sailors, capturando toda mi atención. Y mientras la batalla proseguía yo analizaba esas palabras y sentía más curiosidad por saber a quién se las había dicho. Debía ser alguien que tuviera un lazo afectivo muy grande con Sailor Moon ¿un gran amigo, algún familiar, o…un enamorado? ¿y si era él? Seiho interrumpió mis pensamientos, preguntándome si no íbamos a ayudar a las sailors. Llegamos en un momento justo. Miré a los presentes y en especial a Tuxedo Kamen. Recordaba que ustedes me habían contado sobre él y sobre su forma de actuar cuando se enfrentó al mismísimo Rey Sol. Su presencia en aquella batalla y el hecho de que hubiera parado a Samas con una rosa eran cosas interesantes, pero nunca atrajo tanto mi atención como en ese momento. A primera vista no pude aclarar mis dudas sobre quién era ya que llevaba un antifaz. Sin embargo, hubo pequeños detalles que confirmaron más y más que se trataba de Endimión. El primero fue la forma en que su rostro se iluminó al ver a Sailor Moon después de creerla muerta: la amaba y eso era seguro. Después le llamé Endimión. Si no era él se notaría de inmediato en la expresión de su rostro y quizá incluso me reprocharía el error, pero no lo hizo: yo estaba en lo cierto. Y por último –se detuvo Threx, esta vez abstraído en los recuerdos- el momento en que me miró. El enorme sentimiento de amenaza en sus ojos azules era el mismo que noté unos días antes, cuando en la calle nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Sólo él podría mirarme así.

-y tú Sotaro-intervino Seiho-¿Cómo supiste que él era el príncipe, y cómo es que lo señalaste como culpable de que Sailor Moon cayera desde lo alto si jamás viste cómo sucedieron las cosas?

-bueno, hice un análisis parecido al que hizo el señor Threx-le respondió-. En la pelea pasada, contra el Rey Sol, Tuxedo Kamen pareció siempre preocupado por Sailor Moon, y ya que las actitudes del señor Threx indicaban que ella era la princesa de la Luna me pregunté si él no sería aquel príncipe de la Tierra que se enamoró perdidamente de ella en el Milenio de Plata. Era posible ya que el señor Threx nos había dicho que él también había reencarnado. Quería averiguarlo y por eso le llamé guardián de la Tierra. Por la forma en que me miró parecía preguntarse"¿quién es él y por qué sabe quién soy yo?"Fue así que lo supe. Ahora, con respecto a tu segunda pregunta Seiho, estás en lo cierto, no sabía cómo es que Sailor Moon había terminado cayendo entre los bloques de tierra, pero supuse que tanto las sailors como Tuxedo Kamen estaban seguros de que estaba muerta. La culpabilidad siempre se presenta en los corazones de aquellos que amaron al fallecido, aún cuando esa culpa sea infundada. Por eso dije aquello y no fallé al hacerlo-dijo terminando con la explicación.

- bueno-suspiró Yoshiki- creo que Unkei y yo nos hemos perdido la posibilidad de hacer magnificas deducciones. Tal vez en la próxima batalla tengamos más oportunidad.

El susodicho ya había abandonado la cocina y ahora caminaba hacia ellos, con una taza de café en la mano.

-¿más café?-dijo Yoshiki con desaliento cuando Unkei le dio la taza

-lo vas a necesitar si es que piensas quedarte despierto hasta las dos de la madrugada, hora en que termina tu guardia-contestó Unkei-al señor Threx no le gustaría que algo le sucediera a la princesa mientras tú te quedas dormido en tu turno.

Yoshiki suspiró y luego lanzó una nueva pregunta

-¿y cómo es que llegaste tú, Sotaro, al campo de batalla? Unkei, tú y yo no sabíamos que el señor Threx había decidido tomar parte activa en la pelea, por eso nos mantuvimos alejados. No podíamos ir si el señor Threx no nos autorizaba a hacerlo.

-insinúas que desacaté sus ordenes-comentó Sotaro en un tono completamente relajado

-basta Yoshiki-intervino Unkei-el señor Threx ya lo sabe

- sólo comentaba-dijo Yoshiki- ¿qué sucede con ustedes? cada vez están más extraños

Unkei, Seiho y Sotaro bajaron la cabeza, sin responder

-debe ser por sus "novias"-sonrió

-eso no es algo que te incumba Yoshiki-se enfadó Seiho

- así que tenía razón, dime ¿qué te hizo esa chica, Seiho? No le agradó ir al jardín botánico, es una jovencita muy caprichosa.

-¡cállate!-lo tomó por la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared en un santiamén, levantándolo a unos centímetros del suelo, para gran asombro de los otros chicos que conocían lo calmado que era Seiho-Mina es más madura que tu querida Ami y tú juntos

- Lo dices con tanto amor que comienzo a creer que te estas enamorando de ella-respondió Yoshiki en tono burlón mientras el otro preparaba el puño para golpearlo

-¡bájalo Seiho!-exclamó Unkei con autoridad

-eres un ser sin sentimientos Yoshiki…-masculló Seiho, apretando con más ímpetu la camisa de su compañero- sólo tú puedes besarla sin sentir algo por ella

-ese era nuestro trabajo-se enfadó-¿lo recuerdas?

-Seiho lo sabe muy bien, como todos nosotros-afirmó Sotaro sin moverse de su lugar-nuestra tarea es alejarlas de la princesa de la Luna, dejarla sola el mayor tiempo posible para que el señor Threx pueda acercársele sin ninguna barrera. Cuando él lo considere oportuno nos alejaremos de ellas.

-Tú si que eres un hombre sensato Sotaro-sonrió Yoshiki, luego de que lograran que Seiho lo soltara-sabes definir entre el deber y los sentimientos personales. Además no es conveniente que les tomemos afecto, si las cosas se complican es posible que terminemos enfrentándonos en una batalla.

-Veo que les resulta difícil mantener sus emociones al margen-intervino de nuevo Threx que se habían quedado pensativo, observando por el ventanal-¿se han enamorado de ellas?

-¡eso jamás!- se exaltó Yoshiki- ¿cómo habría de enamorarme de alguien tan seria y tímida como Ami? ¡es una estupidez!-exclamó despareciendo tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones que se cerró estrepitosamente.

-y tú, ¿qué dices Unkei?

El aludido no miró a Threx, que esperaba su respuesta, sino que concentró la mirada en el suelo.

-ya veo… Miren-señaló el ventanal y su dedo apuntó directamente a un piso específico del edificio de al lado-ahí están ellas. Es demasiado curioso-agregó en un tono que denotaba melancolía- yo me enamoré locamente de la princesa de la Luna y ahora ustedes han quedado prendados de sus guerreras. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que eso sucediera. No es algo natural.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Usagi se despidió de sus amigas con un "hasta mañana" y salió, cerrando la puerta del departamento. Cuando el aire fresco del pasillo chocó contra su cuerpo caliente, se estremeció. Se abrazó a sí misma y dio unos pasos más, entonces se recargó en la pared. De pronto todo había comenzado a dar vueltas.

Pasará pronto, muy pronto. Pensaba, pero transcurrieron varios minutos y nada cambió. Temía que, en ese estado, no podría ni siquiera llegar al elevador. Sus párpados se empeñaban en cerrarse, y cansada, permitió que lo hicieran. Era mucho más agradábale así. Aunque no dejaba de sentir ese molesto frío. Permaneció así por unos minutos más; no supo cuantos, sólo sentía que cada uno pasaba más rápido que el otro, hasta que…

-¿Usagi?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se puso tensa. Reconocía aquella voz. Tenía que hacer algo; disimular que su vista no estaba nublada, que su rostro no ardía, que su cuerpo sin fuerzas no estaba a punto de desplomarse y que la forma en la que se aferraba a la pared no tenía nada que ver con que si se soltaba, caería irremediablemente. Sólo así la persona detrás de ella permitiría que se marchara a su casa. Dejó de pensar en lo que haría cuando sintió su presencia a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Pensó en dar la vuelta pero una mano fría la tomó por el brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

-estas ardiendo

-y tú estas muy frío-contestó, aludiendo a la mano de Mamoru que se había posado sobre su frente

-la sientes así porque tienes fiebre-arguyó él- Akiko y tú permanecieron mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, así que no es raro que esto te suceda.

-tomaré algo llegando a mi casa-dijo Usagi, deshaciéndose de la mano de él para irse. Sin embargo, aquel esfuerzo le hizo tambalearse.

-no puedes irte así-afirmó Mamoru sujetándola por los hombros para evitar que cayera-volvamos

-no quiero volver- dijo con voz herida, encarándolo

Mamoru calló, entendía por qué la insistencia. Y la causa era bastante simple: él. Estaba cansada de permanecer en la sala del departamento; mirar la puerta de la habitación donde Akiko y él se encontraban, mientras mil y un ideas de lo que podía estar sucediendo detrás de ella venían a su mente. Era un tormento que había resistido porque era necesario que se quedara y les informara a las chicas quién era Akiko y porqué tenían que protegerla, pero ahora que ya lo había hecho podía terminar con el martirio.

-Mamoru…-dijo, medio dudando-¿saliste del departamento para detenerme?

El chico trató de establecer contacto visual por un segundo pero no lo logró, Usagi evadía su mirada con demasiada obstinación

-no-fue la simple respuesta que él dio y que después se encargó de explicar:- Las chicas dijeron que te habías marchado, de eso hace más de diez minutos. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí. Salí porque necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y…

De pronto, el continuar dando explicaciones pareció poco importante. Los ojos de la chica se habían cerrado y su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza. Si seguía de pie era porque Mamoru seguía sujetándola por los hombros. La soltó sólo un segundo para pasar su brazo por su cintura. Entonces el exánime cuerpo de la chica se precipitó hacia adelante, cayendo suavemente sobre él. Miró el rostro de su novia por un segundo, y estrechó su cintura con más fuerza.

Usagi no había pasado más de medio minuto desmayada, cuando recuperó la conciencia. Pero no se movió. Le fue imposible hacerlo porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente, ni el valor. Su afiebrado cuerpo era rodeado por unos brazos infinitamente tiernos que la aprisionaban contra un cálido pecho masculino y la atraían a él con tal ímpetu, con tal fervor, que le resultaba realmente agradable, pero que a la vez, la confundía.

.-¿por qué haces esto, Mamoru?-susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados, en un tono de enojo que se desvanecía entre la pesadez que le causaba la fiebre y el dolor- haces que piense que me quieres, aunque hoy a penas y te fijaste en mí.

¡Que a penas y se había fijado en ella! Mamoru contrajo los puños, y ahogó las palabras que había estado a punto de decir, tal y como, en la batalla librada hacía unas cuantas horas, había ahogado el deseo de estrecharla fuertemente y besarla en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se toparon con su cuerpo empapado y supo que no estaba muerta; tal y como sofocó las ansias de tenerla entre sus brazos cuando volvieron a mirarse, luego de casi tres días de no haberlo hecho. Ese momento mágico en que la vio a los ojos y notó que su simple brillo opacaba con creces las heridas en su piel y el cansancio de su rostro. Algo había en aquellos zafiros de radiante color azul que se fijaban en él; un no se qué que parecía cálido, dulce y profundo, todo a la vez. Algo que, en pocas palabras, tenía el poder de borrar toda la angustia y desesperación que envueltas en un solo pesar, le habían atormentado esos días, justo como el amanecer borra las hondas tinieblas nocturnas y las convierte en nada.

¡Pero cómo seguir conteniéndose cuando el cuerpo desmayado de Usagi se apoyó en el suyo y el simple contacto de sus cuerpos le hizo estremecerse! ¡Necesitaba tanto de ella, de ese "algo" que había visto en sus ojos y que no quería volver a perder! Sólo pedía un segundo, un instante para no pensar ni en lo que estaba sucediendo, ni en los problemas que tenía que solucionar, en nada, absolutamente nada más que no fuera ella.

-¿no me contestas?-preguntó Usagi más inconciente que concientemente- si me quisieras lo habrías dicho ya, pero…no…

-te estas esforzando demasiado-la interrumpió- sólo descansa

-sí, lo entiendo-dijo en un tono triste que lo caló hasta lo más profundo

-perdona -murmuró Mamoru, sin embargo, ella ya estaba perdida en el sueño y no podía escucharlo- no me percaté del momento en que despertaste. Mi intención no era hacerte sufrir, te lo aseguro.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¿ha muerto dicen?-preguntó la mujer con marcado asombro

-Estábamos a por lo menos cinco metros por arriba del suelo, no pudo haber sobrevivido después de eso-confirmó Hiperión que se mantenía frente al sillón con una rodilla en el suelo, al igual que su hermano Cru

-pero, aún cuando Sailor Moon murió, ustedes terminaron huyendo-afirmó la voz sosegada del Rey Sol

-aparecieron más guerreros, uno de ellos con un gran poder-explicó Hiperión-eran demasiados para nosotros

-mis rayos fueron detenidos por ese hombre. Ocultaba su rostro bajo un antifaz del que me hubiera gustado despojarlo, pero ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos a él. La magnitud de su poder era inconfundible, Su Exelencia-explicó Cru-él lo tenía.

El Rey Sol, sentado en su sillón, se puso pálido y los dientes de Nix se apretaron unos con los otros

-y además-continuó Cru- parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía

-los planes siguen como antes, no creeré que Sailor Moon está muerta hasta que ese hecho esté totalmente comprobado-dijo El Rey Sol con cautela y una furia contenida- Y si es que ella logró vivir, ustedes no habrán logrado absolutamente nada el día de hoy.

-ella está muerta, lo aseguro yo que la vi caer-dijo Hiperión entre dientes pero fue callado por una mirada de su hermano Cru.

-pido su permiso Excelencia para reiniciar la búsqueda de Febe lo antes posible-pidió Cru

-Según entiendo ella se ha puesto totalmente en nuestra contra, aliándose con las sailor senshis-comentó Nix-lo más razonable es matarla.

-no es totalmente su culpa que esté en esa situación-intervino otra voz femenina, muy cercana a la puerta. Su poseedora estaba de pie, acompañada por otros dos hombres, uno a cada lado-ella no posee ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior, por eso nos ha sido tan difícil controlarla. Además no nos conviene matarla, su poder aún puede servirnos de mucho.

-eres hábil defendiendo a tu hermana -murmuró el Rey Sol–Muy bien, reanuden la búsqueda lo más pronto posible y tráiganla, viva; le daremos una oportunidad a Febe o Akiko, como se hace llamar.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡¿qué sucedió?!-exclamó Makoto que había ido a abrir la puerta ante el sonido del timbre.

Luna, Rei, Mina, Artemis y Ami se levantaron de golpe al escuchar que la voz de Makoto había estado impregnada de alama.

-se desmayó-dijo Mamoru, cuyo cuello era rodeado por el brazo sin fuerzas de Usagi, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura con un solo brazo-tiene mucha fiebre

-ya decía yo que algo raro le pasaba-soltó Luna-no debió haber intentado ir a su casa si se sentía así

-¿qué otra cosa podía hacer Luna? Ella sólo sufría estando aquí

Rei se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Volteó a ver a Mamoru, al igual que todas y luego miró a otro lado.

-te ayudaré a llevarla-comentó Makoto, deshaciendo el incómodo silencio

-está bien, yo puedo hacerlo, sólo dime a dónde ir-respondió él mientras la expresión que un segundo antes había nublado su rostro, desaparecía.

Makoto asintió y lo condujo a la segunda recámara, la única libre pues la otra era ocupada por Akiko.

Las pocas horas que quedaban del día transcurrieron rápido. Dieron las doce y comenzó un nuevo día.

-¿cómo está?-preguntó Artemis. Todas dejaron de hablar para escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir.

-mejor-respondió Ami-la fiebre ha comenzado a bajar

-¿y Mamoru?

-pues sigue a su lado, Luna-dijo desconcertada por la pregunta-aunque luce algo cansado y pálido, recordé que no había probado bocado y le dije que viniera a comer algo pero dijo que no tenía hambre y continuó contemplando el rostro de Usagi.

-cada vez lo noto más extraño- intervino Rei meditando profundamente el asunto -Todas hemos visto cuán grande ha sido su preocupación por Usagi, sin embargo se encerró con Akiko casi en cuanto llegamos y no pareció importarle lo que Usagi pensara.

-le importó-aseguró Mina-fue visible lo mucho que le hirió lo que dijo Rei hace unas horas

-pero pudo haber reaccionado así por un sentimiento de culpabilidad y no precisamente de amor-comentó Ami

-no creo que haya sido eso-insistió Mina - a pesar de todas las contradicciones creo que Mamoru la ama tanto como ella a él ¿no has visto cómo brillan sus ojos cuando están juntos?

-sus ojos brillan…-murmuró Makoto, casi en un suspiro

-sí, es algo mágico

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron calladas pensando si, cuando estaban con aquellos chicos, se veían como Usagi y Mamoru.

-¿qué les sucede?- susurró Artemis

- están enamoradas, eso es lo que sucede-sonrió Luna

-Makoto ¿puedo usar tu teléfono nuevamente?-preguntó Ami de pronto

-espero que esta vez sí te conteste-espetó Mina

Ami se puso más roja que un tomate y clavó la mirada en su regazo, donde había unido sus dos manos

-le has llamado desde que llegamos pero aún no parece responder

-¿no crees que es mejor marcarle hasta mañana, Ami?-le sugirió Rei

-déjala, Rei, debe estar muy preocupada por esa persona-insinuó Mina- ¿quién es, Ami? Porque estamos seguras de que no es tu madre.

-eh…pues…

-¿no será ese joven de ojos cafés que trató de detenerte hace unas horas?-preguntó Makoto, siguiendo los pasos de Mina-a pesar de aquella forma vergonzosa de actuar, era apuesto, eso atrae a cualquiera

-además parecía tener un IQ que tal vez alcance al de Ami-añadió Rei

-pero ustedes, Rei, Makoto, no se quedan atrás en el terreno amoroso-dijo Mina-Makoto, ese atractivo joven ¿Sotaro es su nombre, cierto? parece más que interesado en ti, y tú Rei, creo que no necesito decirte cuán apuesto es ese chico de deslumbrante cabello rubio que trabaja en el templo Hikawa. Deben pasar bastantes horas juntos porque parecía conocerte muy bien.

-por supuesto Mina, los dos vivimos en el templo y trabajamos ahí-dijo Rei-el trato hace que nos conozcamos más

-entonces, dime…-se acercó a la joven con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules- ¿qué tal besa?

-¡eso jamás podría decírtelo!-se exaltó con el rubor estancado en las mejillas

- ¿eso significa que sí lo has besado o que no?

"_no me gustaría ser como antes" _le había dicho Unkei antes_ "Tú abriste una brecha muy honda en mi camino. Entre el antes y el después…" "¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

La mirada de Rei se clavó en el suelo al recordar aquella escena. De no ser por Yuuichirou, en ese momento ya serían novios y él la habría besado… un beso de Unkei

-No sé por qué sientes tanta curiosidad por ese tema Mina, si tu ya te besaste con ese tal Seiho-afirmó Artemis serenamente

Mina dejó de acuciar las respuestas de las tres chicas. Su cabeza giró hacia el gato blanco con un sonido lento y tétrico

-recuerdo que hasta dijiste entre sueños que sus besos eran dulces como caramelos-continuó el gato- no, espera, eso lo dijiste con otro chico, al que por cierto jamás besaste, fue antes del chico castaño que jamás te hizo caso ¿o del moreno y alto?. Bueno el punto es que cuando soñaste con Seiho reías como loca y decías frases cursis a tan solo un día de haberlo conocido y mucho antes de haberlo besarlo claro…

Artemis se detuvo ¿por qué sentía que un chiflón de aire frío le helaba el lomo? La respuesta llegó cuando vio a Mina a la cara. Estaba morada. Y algo en los furiosos ojos de la chica, que desprendían fuego, le decía a Artemis que no le iría nada bien.

-Artemis…-dijo la rubia mientras se rodeaba de una titánica aura de fuego y su figura se hacía gigantesca

El gato, aterrorizado, cerró los ojos y cubrió su cabeza con las dos patas, esperando el golpe de la chica.

-Mina, ¡no te enojes con Artemis!

-¡cálmate Mina!

Rei, Ami y Makoto sujetaban a Minako, que a su vez trataba de soltarse para darle una paliza a aquel "gato chismoso", como le llamaba.

-¡me las pagarás Artemis!-decía manoteando para liberarse-¡déjenme darle a ese gato hablador lo que se merece!

Luna suspiró profundamente. A pesar del alboroto armado, sabía que Mina y las demás eran felices y ella también se sentía feliz de tan solo ver que ellas lo eran, sin embargo…

Miró el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y se sorprendió al toparse con la figura de Mamoru, recargado en la pared. Nadie, además de ella, parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, tan inmóvil y silenciosa que bien hubiera podida pasar por un mueble más del departamento de Makoto. No obstante, él tampoco parecía percibir que había más personas en el lugar; estaba simplemente absorto en sus pensamientos, y por la expresión de su rostro, no eran del todo felices.

-Usagi se pondrá bien-murmuró acercándose a él

El chico pareció despertar de un sueño y esbozó una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a Luna. De cerca su rostro desencajado parecía incluso más pálido de lo que había dicho Ami. Se preocupó.

-¿han encontrado algo sobre el nuevo enemigo?-susurró él, casi entre dientes.

Luna movió la cabeza de forma negativa

- comprendo

-pero lo haremos pronto, estoy segura

Él se despegó de la pared y camino hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento. Luna lo entendió y siguió sus pasos. El silencio que imperaba en el largo pasillo que daba a las escaleras contrastaba enormemente con el alboroto que había armado Mina dentro del departamento.

-¿Usa, les dijo algo sobre Akiko o sobre mí?

-nos contó quien era ella, y cuál fue su relación contigo. Pero…-agregó Luna- si lo que quieres es saber si está molesta contigo es fácil para mí decirte que sí. Aunque más que molesta creo que esta dolida por cómo te has comportado los últimos días, especialmente hoy; y no-dijo de inmediato al notar que él estaba a punto de interrumpirla-yo no estoy disgustada. Creo saber por qué lo hiciste ¿sucedió de nuevo, cierto?-la contracción en el rostro de Mamoru se lo dijo todo-entiendo. En el pequeño departamento de Makoto no había mejor lugar para huir de Usagi que en la habitación de Akiko. Pero sabías bien lo que darías a entender con eso.

- no tenía otra salida -confesó-o por lo menos en ese momento no pensé en ninguna otra-los dos, conociendo el transfondo de sus palabras se mantuvieron pensativos-Cada vez las cosas se complican más, Luna. De no ser por una llamada de Motoki jamás me habría enterado de lo que Usagi estaba sintiendo. Creía que la aparición de Akiko le preocupaba, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a dudar de lo que yo sentía hacia ella.

-no le hablaste, y no acudiste a su casa aún cuando lo prometiste, eso puede crear dudas. Además tu relación con Akiko pareció ser muy firme. No te acuso de nada -aclaró- sé que tus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquello; tus prioridades y preocupaciones eran otras mucho más grandes.

-La herí más de lo que creí Luna, y lo sigo haciendo. Acepto que soy el culpable de que esté sufriendo tanto.

-si hablamos de culpables entonces yo también entro en la lista. Aún siendo su amiga, aún viviendo en su casa no me detuve ni un segundo a escucharla, de haberlo hecho las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-si no la escuchaste no fue porque no desearas, sino porque has pasado día y noche investigando al nuevo enemigo, te has esforzado mucho en ello, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable-le dijo, agachándose para acariciar su cabeza con gran ternura-al contrario debo agradecértelo.

-puedes dejar de sentirte culpable contándole todo a Usagi, y ella también se sentirá aliviada de saber que todo fue un error.

-¿aliviada?-murmuró Mamoru en tono amargo, incorporándose-¿en verdad crees que sienta alivio al saber por qué me alejo tanto de ella?

Luna no respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo

-he estado pensando-continuó Mamoru ante su inexistente respuesta- en que tal vez es mejor dejar las cosas así

-¿a que te refieres con "dejar las cosas así"?

-que ella siga pensando que aún estoy enamorado de Akiko

-¡¿qué?!

Ahora sí que Luna se sentía confundida.

-en cuanto lo supimos, Artemis y yo accedimos a ayudarte. Estábamos admirados de tu fortaleza. Y sabíamos que una de las principales fuentes de ella era Usagi, lo hacías porque querías estar con ella ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué ahora quieres decirle tal cosa?

- es mejor que piense eso…-sus ojos, llenos de desolación, parecieron temblar- si llega a detestarme, tal vez le duela menos mi muerte

-¡te equivocas! Eso sólo la hará sufrir más. Hablas como si estuvieras completamente seguro de que pronto acabará tu vida ¿olvidas que aún quedan esperanzas? ¡No puedes rendirte!

-intento hacerlo, pero es difícil pensar en positivo luego de tres largos días en los que el insoportable ardor carcome tu piel y ves impotente como cada día, cada segundo, la herida está más cerca de apagar tu vida-murmuró llevando la mano a su hombro, arrugando con sus dedos tensos la camisa que lo cubría. Se quedaron en silencio- Si tan solo pudiera hacer que Usa no sufriera

-¡basta!-exclamó Luna-no puedes seguir así…tú deseas vivir

-pero si no se puede lo que quiero es que ella sufra lo menos posible. Por eso me he resistido a decirle "te amo" ¿sabes cuan dolorosas pueden ser esas palabras cuando el que te las dice está a unos cuantos pasos de desaparecer de este mundo?

-pareces demasiado resignado a morir

-Esta herida es la que se expande más rápido-dijo sin dejar de tocar su hombro-pero no es la única. En aquel encuentro fueron muchas las agujas que me clavaron en la pared, cinco de ellas rozaron mi cuerpo. La del hombro fue la única que sentí y la que creí que acabaría con todo pero hace unas horas, las otras cuatro se expandieron el doble de su tamaño. Creo que esta es la fase final.

El rostro de Luna mostró alarma, terror. Se arrepintió de no haber roto antes la promesa que le hizo a Mamoru de no decirle a nadie lo que estaba pasando. Cuando unos días atrás Artemis y ella vieron cómo Mamoru caía presa del dolor en medio de la calle estuvieron conscientes de que la situación era grave ¿por qué no había dicho nada, por qué? Tal vez porque en ese momento no imaginó que unos días después todo se agravaría de tal manera, tal vez porque ella tampoco había querido ver triste a Usagi antes de tiempo, quizá porque fue demasiado ilusa y creyó que podrían encontrar algo pronto, los tres ¡que gran error había cometido! Jamás se perdonaría si Mamoru…

-¡con más razón debemos contarles todo a las chicas!-exclamó de prisa- necesitamos su ayuda forzosamente, y ya hemos comprobado que no rendirán al cien por ciento hasta saberlo todo. Aunque lo quieras no puedes ocultar esto por mucho tiempo, hoy lo lograste pero la verdad saldrá a flote tarde o temprano así que ¿no crees que es mejor decirlo ahora, que aún podemos encontrar alguna cura, especialmente si Usagi y las chicas nos apoyan, a mañana que ya no se podrá hacer nada? -se acercó a él mirándolo al rostro-Esta bien que desees el camino menos doloroso para Usagi ¿pero crees que ella deseé lo mismo que tú?

Mamoru volteó a verla, sorprendido por la pregunta

- Estoy segura de que Usagi preferiría saber la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea, estar consiente de que si no encontramos nada, morirás, pero segura de que la amarás cada segundo que te reste de vida. Mamoru, ella sólo quiere estar contigo. Su decisión no cambiará si es un siglo o un día el tiempo que estarán juntos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Mamoru volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo, perturbado por lo que le había dicho Luna. Y después de unos segundos pareció volver a la realidad, guiado por el repentino estruendo de la puerta. Artemis salió por ella, corriendo despavorido. Movidos por la curiosidad tanto Luna como Mamoru miraron hacia el interior del departamento.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Mamoru con una gotita en la cabeza, mirando el desastre que se había creado en la sala del departamento.

-lo mismo de siempre-suspiró Luna mirando la escena con tranquilidad

-¡Artemis, ven acá!-exclamó Mina en ese instante. Todos miraron hacia el punto donde estaban Luna y Mamoru, detrás de ellos se encontraba el muy cansado gato blanco.

-¡siento haber dicho lo que dije, Mina!-exclamó él para calmar las cosas-no era mi intención mencionar a todos aquellos chicos, sé que ahora sólo sueñas con tu novio Seiho, ¿verdad que te he dicho Luna, que Mina se sonroja a cada rato y sueña hasta despierta con ese chico?

-¡se lo contaste a Luna! ¡¿a quién más se lo has dicho? !- Las tres chicas tuvieron que volver a sujetar a Mina para que no se lanzara sobre el pobre gato que a penas y se había dado cuenta de que había empeorado las cosas.

-Ay, Artemis, mejor te hubieras quedado callado-dijo Luna

-¿En donde estamos?-dijo entonces una voz trémula, al fondo del departamento-¿y quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó mirando con una gotita en la sien a las cuatro chicas que ante su interrupción, se habían quedado inmóviles: Ami, Makoto y Rei sujetando a Mina y ésta con las manos aún extendidas para tratar de alcanzar al gato que se ocultaba tras Mamoru.

-Akiko-murmuró Mamoru entrando al departamento seguido de Luna y Artemis.

La joven lo miró a él y luego a los dos gatos. Por la voz femenina que escuchó, pensó que había una mujer más al lado de Mamoru pero no era así. No hizo más caso a ese detalle y avanzó rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Oh Mamoru!-susurró. Parecía no caber de alegría –¡sé que estuviste ahí, que fuiste por mí!¡pero te arriesgaste! aún cuando me ames tanto…

Un tosido le recordó a Akiko que además de Mamoru, había más personas en el lugar. Se puso roja de vergüenza por haber dicho aquello, y además, en presencia de completas desconocidas

-ellas son Mina, Ami, Rei y Makoto, de quien es este departamento. Ellas son muy buenas amigas de Usagi y mías.

-es un gusto conocerlas, chicas-dijo Akiko, inclinándose-Mamoru ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Aquella era una indirecta dirigida completamente a las chicas pero ellas parecían empeñadas en no dejarlos solos. La cordialidad, por lo menos hacia ella, no estaba impresa en el rostro de ninguna de las cuatro.

-ven-dijo Mamoru caminando hacia la habitación de la que ella había salido.

Akiko avanzó tras de él, percatándose de inmediato de la severa mirada que las chicas dirigían a Mamoru. Incluso los dos gatos miraron al chico, aunque de una forma totalmente distinta. Parecían intentar leer en su rostro algo que les dijera lo que él haría. No, eso era absurdo, aquellos eran sólo gatos. Se frotó los ojos. Tal vez aún no despertaba completamente

-déjame ver tus heridas-dijo ella en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de los dos. Ya no parecía alegre sino preocupada

-no tengo ninguna herida

-entre sueños escuché que alguien se quejaba, no puedes negarme que eras tú. A esas chicas no les agrado nada, así que dudo que se hayan quedado a mi lado mientras yo dormía-explicó tratando de revisarlo pero su mano fue detenida por la de él mucho antes de que lo tocara. Se enfadó y se soltó de un manotazo-voy a revisarte quieras o no. Si no te dejas me forzarás a usar mis poderes contigo

-debió ser tu imaginación, vuelve a la cama Akiko. La que en realidad tiene heridas bastante serias eres tú-dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse pero…

-¿me negarás también que eres Tuxedo Kamen? Peleaste en esa batalla y saliste tan herido que incluso te has estado quejando de dolor. Por favor déjame examinarte.

-¿cómo te diste cuenta de que era él?-preguntó sabiendo que era inútil negarlo

-tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuché tu voz en medio de la batalla, era inconfundible. Fuiste a rescatarme; a mí y no a Usagi, lo sé porque de haberla buscado habrías ido a un lugar que le gustara a ella y no a uno que me gustara a mí… esa colina era un secreto nuestro-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-te ves asombrado. También sé que Usagi es Sailor Moon. Aunque estábamos peleando aparte, pude ver cómo se transformaba ¡Y yo que estaba tan preocupada por que algo le pasara! Al final, fue ella la que terminó ayudándome.

-¿por qué Usagi estaba contigo?-preguntó él como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras

-yo le pedí que habláramos. Deseaba saber si ella te amaba tanto como yo-susurró y luego sus palabras adquirieron un extraño tono-¿no quieres saber si el sentimiento que tiene por ti es verdadero amor?

-¿qué le dijiste Akiko?-inquirió con sequedad

-sólo la verdad. Le hablé de mis poderes, mucho antes de que yo supiera que ella era Sailor Moon,

-¿por qué hiciste algo así?-se sorprendió

-porque ella debía saber qué tan profunda fue nuestra relación, sólo así comprendería por qué estaba actuando de esa manera. No la conozco mucho, pero estaba segura de que no revelaría mi secreto. Usagi es una de esas pocas personas que te inspira la confianza suficiente como para decirle ciertas cosas.

-no te correspondía a ti contarle mi pasado-replicó Mamoru, molesto

-no le conté tu pasado, le conté el mío.

-sabes que están ligados. Me preocupa que le hayas contado las cosas desde tu perspectiva.

-¿dices entonces que querías contárselo tú? Ninguna de las dos lo pensó así porque parecías demasiado reacio a explicárselo

-tenía un problema que me impedía verla y mi pasado no era algo que se pudiera contar por teléfono.

-mientes peor que antes. Incluso Usagi ha notado que me amas. Estuviste tan al pendiente de mí. Lo digo porque fuiste tú quien me protegió de mis hermanos ¿cierto? Antes de caer completamente inconsciente, pude sentir el calor de tu pecho por sobre el frío de la lluvia. En ese momento supe que podía estar tranquila porque no dejarías que nada me sucediera. Eso me basta para saber que me quieres.

Lo abrazó impulsivamente esperando que él respondiera de la misma forma pero eso nunca sucedió.

-¿sigues despreciándome por haberte dejado de pronto?-preguntó ante su evidente rechazo- Sé que te hice sufrir pero debes saber…

-no lo entiendes aún

-¿no entender qué? –Entonces se quedó en silencio, pensando detenidamente en si decir aquello que había comenzado a dar vueltas en su cabeza o no. Al final profirió unas palabras, tan bajo que apenas y ella misma las pudo escuchar-sé que me quieres y que también la quieres a ella ¿pero a quién amas?

Unos sonidos detrás de la puerta impidieron que él respondiera. Akiko la abrió rápidamente y las chicas que husmeaban detrás de ella cayeron en montón con un sonido estrepitoso.

La escena que Mamoru y Akiko contemplaron a continuación era bastante chusca pero ni ella ni él rieron.

-¡Ayyyy! ¡me estas aplastando Rei!-se quejó Mina

-Me quitaría si no tuvieras tu codo sobre mi cabello-replicó la otra

-¡Mina, cuidado!

-¿se puede saber cuanto tiempo llevan escuchándonos?-preguntó Akiko, interrumpiendo sus quejidos

-solo el final-contestó Makoto que al fin logró ponerse de pie- los reclamos de Ami no nos dejaron escuchar otra cosa

La aludida, que avergonzada por lo ocurrido no se había atrevido a hablar, se puso enormemente roja. Ella era la única que se había salvado de caer.

Akiko suspiró mientras miraba cómo las otras dos chicas trataban de levantarse.

-para serte sincera Mamoru, no creo que éstas chicas sean muy confiables

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Usagi había caído en un profundo y confortable sueño. Todo estuvo oscuro y en paz hasta que súbitamente, comenzó a escuchar una voz…retumbando en su mente…

¡Princesa, princesa!

La voz era lejana pero había logrado escucharla. Ese día sus oídos no habían estado atentos a otra cosa más que la llegada de ese llamado. Se levantó inmediatamente. La mujer que le hablaba se disponía apenas a tocar la puerta cuando ella la abrió, violentamente.

-¡¿ya llegó?!-exclamó con ansiedad

-s...sí, princesa…-dijo la otra

La alegría la inundó, agradeció la respuesta y echó a correr por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a los jardines posteriores, donde él siempre la esperaba. Esta no fue la excepción. El joven estaba concentrado en observar detalle a detalle el majestuoso palacio lunar pero, al verla, su mirada no se fijó en otro punto. Sus labios dibujaron una discreta pero hermosa sonrisa.

-princesa-le saludó el joven con una reverencia

Lo recibió de la misma forma amable y ceremoniosa, tratando de controlar su respiración, agitada por la carrera. La sonrisa de él se alargó cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y la felicidad que ésta expresaba se fundió con la suya.

-la noche ha caído, pensé que no vendría-comenzó la plática, con el pecho aún agitado

-los asuntos que tengo que arreglar en la Tierra absorben siempre la mayor parte de mi tiempo pero no podía faltar hoy, sin importar que tan tarde llegara, tenía que verla princesa- ella se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar por la línea que formaba un camino entre las flores; él la siguió-si fuera por mí pasaría todos los días aquí, en la Luna

-y pensar que yo jamás he pisado la Tierra- le dijo, volteando a verlo-Me ha contado tanto sobre ella que me es fácil imaginármela, me gustaría saber si la imagen que tengo coincide con la realidad.

-ya tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo. Aunque tal vez se desilusione. La Tierra es parecida a la Luna pero mi reino no tiene ni la mitad del esplendor que posee el suyo-respondió el joven mirando el palacio con ojos maravillados, aun cuando lo había visto tantas veces.

- Me importa más que sea un lugar acogedor a espléndido, así que estoy segura de que me agradará-le sonrió-¿le importaría acompañarme a un sitio antes de volver a palacio?

Por un segundo los ojos de él la miraron con un toque de curiosidad, pero adquirieron un matiz distinto cuando respondió con aquella sonrisa que la hacía desfallecer

-por supuesto

Después de caminar por un largo rato, dejando tan atrás el palacio que éste casi se perdió de sus vistas, se detuvo. Esa noche el planeta Tierra estaba en su apogeo, brillando majestuosamente en lo alto del cielo.

- en verdad me gustaría ir-susurró sentándose en el verde pasto desde donde contempló maravillada el hermoso planeta

-se aburrirá cuando vaya- comentó él sentándose a su lado

-se equivoca-dijo sin apartar la mirada del planeta-algo tan bello jamás podrá causarme tedio. Desde niña he mirado la Tierra por horas y cada día me atrae más. De la misma manera contemplaré todo, los mares, las plantas, el cielo, cuando esté ahí.

-ni siquiera yo, que amo tanto a mi planeta muestro tanta fascinación por él, como lo hace usted

-bueno, eso tiene además otra razón-sonrió ella, tomando su mano-…tú. Cuando no estas aquí observo a la Tierra sabiendo que estas ahí, en algún punto y eso hace que mis noches de espera sean menos largas. Y a veces también la veo tratando de imaginar qué estas haciendo… si piensas en mí.

-desde que te conocí no he dejado de hacerlo, no importa en donde me encuentre-murmuró él mientras los dos se acercaban para besarse

Su amor confluía, se derramaba sin descanso cuando sus labios se juntaban, anhelantes de los otros. Estaba segura de que eso jamás cambiaría, pero…

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él, al separarse de ella y ver que suaves lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-¿lloras por nosotros? ¿Por nuestra situación?-la interrogó con profunda tristeza y preocupación

-no, no es así-sonrió-me siento muy feliz de estar a tu lado. Eso es todo

El joven, aunque no muy convencido, sonrió y sacó un largo papel, dentro de él había algo que capturó toda su atención.

-¿esto es una flor?-preguntó con cierta incredulidad

-sí, es una rosa, sólo que ya se ha secado. Pensé que sería un buen regalo puesto que aquí no hay este tipo de flores. Por supuesto es mucho más hermosa cuando acaba de florecer. Te traeré una en mi próxima visita.

- ésta aún es hermosa pero ¿qué es esto?

-espinas, sería mejor que no las tocaras-le advirtió tomando su mano-podrías lastimarte

-las espinas ¿lastiman?

-sí. En la Tierra se dice que la rosa es como el amor: placentera, hermosa si llegas a tocar la flor pero si la tomas por el tallo…

Él pareció entristecerse

-es doloroso pero posible-contestó luego de pensarlo detenidamente, tomando la rosa de tal forma que no lastimara sus suaves manos -me refiero a quitarle las espinas. Entonces se podrá tocar sin lastimarse ¿podremos quitárselas siempre y cuando estemos juntos, verdad?

-Sí Serenity, siempre que confiemos en ello, así será

Lo abrazó fuertemente. A pesar de la adversidad, en ese momento se sintió feliz… porque estaba junto a él

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Todo estaba en penumbras, pronto amanecería. Se encontraba en la cama de una de las recámaras del departamento de Makoto.

Se preguntó si aquello había sido un sueño o un recuerdo más de esos tan raros que tenía últimamente. Miró a su lado, donde Mamoru dormía sentado en una silla y con la cabeza y brazos hundidos en la cama

¿Había estado con ella todo ese tiempo?

Su corazón latió rápido, tan agitado como había latido en su sueño luego de haber corrido por el palacio para encontrarse con su amado. La mujer que era ella en aquel sueño no se trataba de Usagi, sino de su anterior yo, la princesa Serenity. Y el hombre que había estado con ella… ¿quién era? ¿Por qué no podía recordar su rostro y su voz cuando momentos antes los vio tan claros? Y lo que él le dijo fue…fue…

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. No podía recordar. Parecía como si entre más intentara recordarlo lo olvidara más.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Mamoru, esta vez con una sonrisa melancólica. Si Serenity era la mujer de ese sueño entonces el único hombre que podía haber estado con ella, despertándole tanto amor, sólo podía haber sido Endimión. Ellos se habían querido tanto que su amor había perdurado aún después de la muerte, por eso Mamoru y ella se habían encontrado y enamorado.

¿Pero qué sucedía ahora? ¿Por qué parecía que su amor no era tan grande como lo fue el de sus encarnaciones pasadas? De serlo, quizá en ese momento ella no estaría dudando de si él la amaba o no, y él no se habría comportado como lo hizo aquellos días.

Se levantó tratando de no despertarlo y se sorprendió al ver que también sus cuatro amigas estaban en la habitación. Dormían en el suelo y parecían bastante cómodas en él. Sonrió y salió de la recámara.

-buenos días Usagi-murmuró una voz femenina desde la cocina

-Akiko… ¿cómo estas?-preguntó caminando hacia ella

- por lo que veo, mejor que tú…Lamento haberte metido en este asunto-dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento y luego preguntó, al ver que tomaba el teléfono-¿llamarás a tu familia?

-sí, quiero decirles que estoy bien

-tus amigas le dijeron a Mamoru ayer que ya habían avisado a tus padres. Es maravilloso que haya personas que se preocupen por ti y extrañen tu ausencia. Eres realmente afortunada Usagi porque además de una familia que te quiere también cuentas con grandes amigas. Ellas estuvieron al pendiente de ti en todo momento.

Usagi estaba más que segura de que aquellas palabras eran veraces. Miró a Akiko con cierta compasión al recordar que en la batalla sus hermanos, esa familia que debía haberla protegido y abrigado, la habían atacado y herido sin ningún miramiento. Era cierto, Akiko no tenía muchas personas a su alrededor que le hicieran sentir lo que es el cariño.

-pero a mí nada de eso me importa-dijo mientras un repentino brillo de felicidad iluminaba sus ojos verdes-ya no estaré sola jamás…

Las dos entendieron, una con dolor y otra con alegría de qué estaba hablando

-¿Usagi, puedes devolvérmela?-pidió la chica- Me refiero a la fotografía que rescataste en la batalla. No podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo si no la tengo conmigo.

-s...sí, claro-dijo sacando el objeto de la bolsa de su chamarra

-esta foto no la tomaron en la misma colina en la que estuvimos ayer-comentó la chica, recibiendo la fotografía-y yo me prometí a mí misma que no me separaría de ella a menos que muriera. Aunque pienso que incluso el día de mi muerte, la sujetaré con todas mis fuerzas. Gracias por salvarla, Sailor Moon

Usagi volteó a verla rápidamente

-ahora tú sabes mi secreto y yo sé el tuyo-continuó Akiko recargándose en el refrigerador, sin despegar ni un momento la mirada de ella -Hemos quedado a mano. Sólo me gustaría preguntarte una última cosa: ¿qué vas a hacer?

Usagi esquivó su mirada: entendía hacia dónde se orientaba la pregunta

- yo me haré a un lado-respondió-cuando él diga que te quiere a ti

-¿por qué insistes en esperar a que él te lo diga? ¿sus sentimientos no te han quedado lo suficientemente claros con sus acciones?

-Mamoru pasó la noche cuidando de mí y pareció preocupado cuando me desmayé por la fiebre

-también cuidó de mí, eso no demuestra que te ame

-lo mismo digo-replicó Usagi

El rostro de Akiko mostró una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto. Recordó lo que le dijo Mamoru en la madrugada y por primera vez pensó en la posibilidad de que él amara a Usagi y no a ella. Sintió como si su respiración se cortara y su corazón se detuviera. Pensar en aquello era para ella como decir que la fuerza de gravedad no existe o que dos más dos no son cuatro.

-está bien si quieres creer eso-dijo Akiko en tono molesto, tratando de olvidar lo que había pensado- sólo recuerda que yo me fui lastimándolo profundamente. Cree que volveré a jugar con sus sentimientos, por eso no me acepta, y sigue contigo. Pero ten en cuenta que en cuanto le diga que me marché para protegerlo entonces su rencor se desvanecerá, y podremos ser libres para amarnos.

-¿dices que él sólo me ve como segunda opción?-dijo molesta

-sólo quiero hacerte ver que si sigues dejándote llevar por tus sentimientos sólo saldrás herida. Si a pesar de todo piensas seguir con él, no debe sorprenderte que mientras tú lo beses, entregándole todo tu corazón, él imagine que los labios que besa son los míos.

Usagi tomó lo primero que encontró a la mano, sin siquiera verlo, y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Un segundo después un líquido frío y de color rojo se impactó violentamente contra el rostro de Akiko, empapándolo. La chica se quedó pasmada, mientras Usagi continuaba sosteniendo el objeto-una jarra cuyo contenido había arrojado de un solo tirón sobre la chica- y miraba a la joven con verdadero enojo, al tiempo que tercas lágrimas se deslizaban como ríos por sus mejillas.

-diles que ya no tengo fiebre-dijo Usagi refiriéndose a sus cuatro amigas que dormían en ua de las habitaciones.

Ami que salía en ese momento de la habitación, apenas y logró ver la silueta de Usagi, volando frente a ella para desaparecer tras la puerta. Makoto

-_alguna de las dos tenía que salir lastimada. Es así, aunque no lo queramos_-pensaba Akiko, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Usagi había salido. Algo había en su rostro serio que denotaba preocupación- _sé que lo entiendes_, _pero ¿en realidad ya no tienes fiebre, Usagi?_

* * *

Aquí termina otro larguísimo capitulo XD Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado, creo que no necesito preguntarles de nuevo si les gustó XD me alegra saber que mi esfuerzo vale la pena; sus comentarios me llenan de energías para escribir el siguente capítulo :) Me encantaría escribir uno diario o por lo menos uno por semana pero es para mí realmente imposible u-u sobretodo por la cantidad de hojas que salen y el poco tiempo del que dispongo para escribir ¬¬ pero me esforzaré más, lo prometo!

En cuanto a sus preguntas y dudas creo que la mayoría quedan más o menos resueltas en este capitulo :) aunque tal vez no de la forma que esperaban. Acerca de la relación de Threx/ Kazuo y Usagi no puedo decir mucho aún, sólo que tiene que ver con el Milenio de Plata.

Y bueno, Mamoru tiene mucho que explicar, así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo XD!


	9. Sentimientos

Hola a todos! Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la enorme tardanza de este capitulo. No me agrada ausentarme tanto porque sé que los hago sufrir con las ansias de saber que pasó y además creo que se pierde un poco el hilo de la historia, pero me fui imposible publicar antes T-T . Gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo este fanfic que escribo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Espero que este nuevamente largo capítulo no los aburra XD

Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Capitulo VIII

_**Sentimientos**_

-toma-dijo lanzando el objeto hacia ella

-graci…

-por nada-replicó Makoto con aspereza, antes de que terminara la frase.

Una apenada Akiko apretó con fuerza la toalla que había atrapado sin mucha dificultad. Su cabello goteaba abundantemente; bajo ella comenzaban a formarse diminutos charcos color rojo de aquella agua que Usagi había arrojado sobre ella.

-eso no será suficiente-suspiró Rei, con algo de enfado-mejor ve a bañarte

-también será mejor que te cambies-añadió Ami con mayor tacto-hasta hace unas horas tú también tenías fiebre

-voy por algo de ropa-dijo Makoto entrando a una de las habitaciones

Los labios de Akiko se separon ligeramente, como si quisiera agregar algo pero se cerraron casi de inmediato, desistiendo; se inclinó respetuosamente y partió hacia el baño. Cuando la puerta de éste se cerró, un suspiro unánime rompió la evidente tensión. Makoto apareció pronto, con un par de prendas en la mano que colgó en la manija del baño.

-¿creen que sea momento de hablar a la casa de Usagi?-preguntó Ami- Tal vez ya ha llegado

-tal vez…después de todo, iba corriendo ¿no?-dijo Makoto, basándose en lo que Ami les había contado, puesto que ella había sido la única espectadora de la escena.

Permanecieron en silencio. La preocupación de las cuatro casi podía sentirse en el aire que se respiraba.

-creo que en un momento como este es mejor dejarla sola, para que se despeje un poco-comentó Rei de pronto, como si tratara de justificarse ante ella misma el no haber ido tras ella.

-y si aún tiene fiebre…

Unos sonidos en la puerta que se asemejaban al sonido que hace un cuerpo al golpearse contra ella, interrumpieron a Ami. Makoto la abrió algo extrañada, topándose repentinamente con el rostro exhausto de Artemis.

-por fin me han escuchado-dijo el gato albino, desplomándose de cansancio en el suelo-Es realmente difícil que no podamos entrar por otro lado más que por esta puerta…Una mujer me correteó por todo el edificio tratando se sacarme y además, no alcanzo el timbre-dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras su mirada se elevaba hasta el interruptor.

-debió ser complicado, lo siento Artemis-dijo Makoto, ahogando una risa

-¿y Luna?

El gato blanco se puso de pie, ahora su rostro era grave

-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles-todas lo miraron con atención-Cuando llegamos al departamento de Mamoru nos topamos con la sorpresa de ver ahí a los hermanos de Akiko. Por el desorden armado creo que ya llevaban tiempo buscando.

-Actuaron con demasiada rapidez-comentó Makoto-me pregunto si dormirán

-porsupuesto que lo hacen, Akiko durmió toda la noche-intervino Mina

-¿Qué es lo que buscaban Artemis?-dijo Ami-¿algo que los llevara a Mamoru?

-así parece

-¿y encontraron algo?-preguntó Rei con un dejo de inquietud

-aún no, o por lo menos no mientras nosotros estábamos ahí, pero no cabe duda que pronto descubrirán donde vive Usagi-dijo Artemis con frustración- en realidad no es un objeto específico, de lo contrario habríamos intentado hurtarlo. Había demasiados datos de Usagi en el departamento de Mamoru; fotos, notas, incluso llamadas. Nos fuimos cuando nos percatamos de ello. Será fácil para ellos unir todos esos datos. Quizá ya lo hicieron y en este momento estén en la casa de Usagi. Luna fue precisamente a ella, para impedir que los hermanos de Akiko se encontraran con la familia de Usagi.

El timbre sonó repentinamente y Makoto se puso rojísima cuando un joven alto, de brillantes ojos negros y con una sonrisa parecida a la aurora, la deslumbró.

-¡Buenos días, Mako!

-Sotaro…bu..buenos días

Makoto a penas y parpadeó-pues cuando lo veía le era imposible alejar la vista de él.

-¡Sotaro!-los interrumpió entonces Mina con una enorme sonrisa llena de cordialidad-¡que gusto nos da verte de nuevo! ¡y nos has traído a nuestra querida gatita!

-ah, sí-dijo entregándoles con cuidado a Luna, que hasta aquel momento había escuchado la conversación en los brazos, bastante acogedores por cierto, del joven-la encontré en la calle. El lugar estaba algo lejos de aquí, así que pensé que tal vez se había perdido.

-que malo eres con los pretextos Sotaro-lo interrumpió Mina y él palideció ligeramente- cuando quieras ver a una chica será mejor que lo digas directamente

-eh…creo que tienes razón

Solo Makoto se sonrojó desmesuradamente, él parecía más nervioso que avergonzado.

-Mina-intervino en ese instante Ami

-sí, lo siento. Sotaro muchas gracias por traer a Luna – le sonrió al tiempo que jalaba a Makoto hacia el fondo de la sala -Mako te hablará más tarde ¡cuídate!

-¡Mina! ¡le cerraste la puerta en la cara!

-teníamos que acabar esa conversación rápido ¿no?, luego le pediré una disculpa, es un buen chico así que la aceptará, te lo aseguro.

Makoto aceptó la explicación a regañadientes

-por qué la prisa-dijo Artemis pero su intervención fue ignorada, todas se abalanzaron sobre Luna, que tampoco comprendía muy bien la alarma en el rostro de todas.

-¡¿todo estaba bien en la casa de Usagi?!

-pues sí, todos lograron salir -dijo algo confusa por la apremiante pregunta-. Según recordaba hoy el padre de Usagi tenía que llegar mucho más temprano a su trabajo así que salió de su casa antes de que yo llegara. Shingo se quedó a dormir con un amigo y regresará hasta medio día. El único problema era la señora Tsukino pero logré que saliera a tiempo.

-¿y los hermanos de Akiko?-preguntó Ami

-llegaron bastante rápido; apenas y logré borrar algunas pistas que pudieran guiarlos a nuestro paradero, al templo Hikawa, o a la casa de Mina y Ami. Es importante vigilar la casa y si ellos siguen ahí, impedir que la familia de Usagi se acerque.

El pánico se pintó entonces con toda claridad en el rostro de las cuatro. Los dos gatos las vieron moverse con rapidez. Rei se apresuró a usar su intercomunicador mientras Makoto voló hacia el teléfono del departamento

-espera Mako, ya tiene por lo menos diez minutos desde que ellos llegaron a la casa, no vamos a poder avisarle por ese medio-dijo Ami, que había sacado su minicomputadora

-¿avisarle?-las interrumpió Luna-no me digan que Usagi…

Ami asintió, muy seria

Luna y Artemis abrieron los ojos enormemente. Querían preguntar cómo es que algo así había pasado pero no había tiempo para esas cosas.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que se fue?

-veinte minutos, quizá más-respondió Mina

-no contesta-espetó Rei

-solo nos queda rogar que aún no llegue-dijo Ami

-¿sucedió algo?

Akiko estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta del baño, con una toalla en la cabeza y otra rodeando su cuerpo mientras el agua escurría aún por su cuerpo. El alboroto era tanto que ni siquiera escucharon cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

-luego te explicaremos-contestó Makoto-tenemos que irnos

-¿alguien corre peligro?-insistió, acercándose a ellas-¡por favor déjenme ayudarlas!

-¡ya has hecho lo suficiente el día de hoy!-replicó Rei, dejando callada no solo a Akiko sino también a sus demás amigas que por un segundo no se movieron de sutio-debiste haberle dicho algo terrible a Usagi para que haya salido corriendo de esa forma, así que no trates de enmendar lo que has hecho.

-entonces…¿es Usagi? ¿le ha pasado algo?

Ninguna de las cuatro chicas le contestó. Akiko pareció pasmada por un segundo y luego entró al baño, para luego salir apresuradamente con su ropa entre los brazos

-yo las acompaño-dijo, poniéndose el sweter, al tiempo que caminaba fuera del baño-si vamos en mi auto tal vez…-se detuvo, recordando que su coche debía haberse hecho añicos en la ardiente batalla de ayer; tendría suerte si encontraba la palanca de velocidades, la carátula del estéreo, o un pedazo de llanta.

Una mano la sujetó violentamente por el brazo, provocando que se le cayeran algunas prendas.

-tú no vas-dijo Makoto, sosteniéndola fuertemente

La puerta donde Usagi había dormido se abrió repentinamente, congelándolas a todas en su lugar.

-buenos días-las saludó Mamoru con amabilidad. La expresión de su rostro mudó en cuanto notó la preocupación e impaciencia de Ami, Rei, Mina, Luna y Artemis, y la tensión entre Makoto y Akiko que estaban frente a él, mirándose retadoramente.

Akiko esquivó la mirada interrogadora de Mamoru e intentó liberarse de Makoto pero debía confesar que la amiga de Usagi era increíblemente fuerte.

-¡ella está metida en esto por mi, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada!

-Usagi quería protegerte-replicó Makoto con una mirada fulminante al tiempo que apretaba más su brazo-y nosotras prometimos ayudarle, así que no podemos dejar que salgas de aquí-la liberó lentamente al notar que la expresión de Akiko cambiaba: ya no se opondría. La chica dejó caer su brazo, tocando suavemente con sus dedos la zona de piel que Makoto había apretado fuertemente, esa parte que comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo claro.

-¿Qué le pasó a Usagi?-susurró la voz turbada de Mamoru, a quien todas parecían haber olvidado por unos segundos-¿por qué no está aquí?

Las cuatro sailors y los dos gatos lo vieron al rostro y luego se miraron entre ellos. Akiko mantuvo la vista en su propia ropa que yacía en el suelo.

-Usagi y Akiko tuvieron una discusión-espetó Rei

-los hermanos de Akiko fueron a tu departamento, descubrieron dónde vive Usagi-explicó Mina-y ya están allá. Si Usagi llegó, inevitablemente…

-¿cuántos de ellos?-preguntó Mamoru

Makoto miró a Luna antes de contestar, ésta asintió

-todos

Akiko apretó la ropa que se había salvado de caer; estaba pálida.

-volveremos con Usagi-dijo Rei antes de que cualquiera pensara algo más. Había premura en sus palabras- Mamoru, tú también espéranos aquí, corres tanto peligro como Akiko. Luna, Artemis…

Los dos gatos asintieron, no necesitaban hablar pues la expresión de sus felinos rostros claramente decía: "cuídense"

Akiko no elevó la mirada hasta que escuchó el violento sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Con asombró vio que Mamoru se inclinaba para recoger las ropas del suelo. Él las tomó así, alborotas como estaban, y se las entregó con absoluta rapidez.

-yo…-comenzó diciendo Akiko -es cierto que yo y Usagi discutimos pero… ¡¿a dónde vas?!-se interrumpió a ella misma

- por Usagi-dijo sin que su rostro mostrara enfado- tal vez pueda correr más rápido que ellas

-pero hace un rato, tú…

-discutir solo nos quitaría más tiempo-dijo, entendiendo a lo que ella se refería mucho antes de que terminara la oración. En ese momento su voz reveló la enorme urgencia que tenía por irse.

Akiko bajo la cabeza, sin poder alegar.

-Luego habrá tiempo para contar lo que sucedió, no salgas por favor. Luna Artemis-dijo volteando a ver a los dos gatos que también parecían estar en desacuerdo con su partida- entienden que tengo que hacerlo, por favor vigílenla.

-¡Mamoru, espe…!

La puerta volvió a cerrarse con un fuerte golpe antes de que la rubia terminara la frase

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Caminó al mismo paso lento de ella por unos minutos más, entonces la miró de reojo y mostró una sonrisa de alivio casi imperceptible.

-_ya ha dejado de llorar, eso es bueno_-se dijo Naru Osaka para sí misma y volvió a mirar al frente

Usagi estaba ocupada terminando de devorar el último panecillo de la enorme bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

-esto…está…realmente….delicioso….-dijo entre bocado y bocado

-ya te ves más animada, pero pareces tener bastante fiebre, cuidate más, Usagi –la aludida la miró, con migajas de comida en el rostro, que tenía un leve color rojo por la fiebre. Naru le sonrió forzadamente y luego bajó la mirada-¿aún somos amigas verdad Usagi? Creo que tu reloj está sonando-agregó antes de que Usagi pudiera responderle

-debe ser la alarma-sonrió Usagi subiendo un poco la manga de su chaqueta- _o las chicas_-pensó para sí misma.

Por unos minutos el sonido paró pero luego volvió con más insistencia, recordándole que tenía que responder rápido o definitivamente no hacerlo. No tenía otra opción, tenía que responder. Se ocultó un poco en la nada pequeña bolsa de papel que llevaba (después de todo, a veces era bueno comer tanto), pensando en hablar lo más bajo posible. Activó el intercomunicador y en ese instante el resonante pitido fue cambiado por la voz de Mina que salió disparada con el mismo estruendo de un cohete.

-¡Usagi! ¡ya contestó!-exclamó su amiga con alegría

-¡Usagi tonta!-dijo Rei, que parecía haber hecho a un lado a Mina porque era ahora su rostro malhumorado el que se veía a través de la pequeña pantalla circular-¡¿Por qué no contestabas?!

-es que Naru y yo…-comenzó sin saber cómo decirlo

-¡¿estas bien?!-preguntó a su vez Makoto, cuyo rostro apareció de pronto. Las voces de sus demás amigas se mezclaban con la suya, entre ellas la de Mina que pedía un poco de silencio para poder escuchar.

-sí, siento preocuparlas-miró por encima de la bolsa, Naru seguía caminando a su lado. Fingía no escuchar nada, pero era un intento inútil: el escándalo era demasiado. Incluso una persona que pasaba a su lado volteó a verla y su rostro mostró extrañeza y curiosidad al ver el objeto que llevaba en la muñeca.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Mina, que había logrado volver a aparecer

-en la calle, con Naru-agregó

Naru la distrajo en ese instante con una fuerte exclamación de advertencia, deteniéndola con brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-exclamó Ami que había estado detrás de todas y no había podido ver ni oír nada.

-no lo sé, Naru gritó y la pantalla se borró-respondió Mina. Aún seguían fuera del edificio donde vivía Makoto, así que si la comunicación se había cortado, a causa de los hermanos de Akiko, debían apresurarse. Se alejaron unos metros del edificio cuando de pronto el rostro de Usagi volvió a aparecer en el pequeño circulo-¡¿Usagi?! ¿estás bien?

-sí, respondió la aludida, fue sólo un auto-sonrió a través del intercomunicador-no me estaba fijando en los carros que pasaban. De verdad estoy bien, más tarde iré con ustedes, no se preocupen más.

La comunicación se cortó nuevamente, esta vez sabían que Usagi deliberadamente lo había hecho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Usagi aún no sabe que no debe ir a su casa

-entonces debemos apresurarnos y llegar antes que ella, si es que se dirige allá

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Akiko se percató de la ropa que le había dejado Makoto, se la puso con total rapidez y esperó.

El único sonido que había en la habitación era producido por las manecillas del reloj que ella veía de vez en cuando, notando que el tiempo pasaba mucho más lento de lo que sentía. Habían pasado escasos siete minutos desde que Mamoru había salido por esa puerta en busca de Usagi. ¿y si algo le sucedía a Mamoru, y si sus hermanos atrapaban a Usagi? La atroz imagen que apreció en su mente le hizo decidirse completamente y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Uno de los gatos se abalanzó sobre ella y el otro le bloqueó el paso, pero no tenía tiempo; se quitó al primero, no sin ciertos rasguños de por medio, y apartó al otro con una delicadeza menor a la que buscaba imprimir.

Corrió por el pasillo maldiciendo el hecho de no poder usar sus poderes ni siquiera para salir de aquel edificio. Desesperada, apretó el botón del elevador, que tardó demasiado en aparecer. Las puertas se abrieron también con excesiva lentitud mientras que daba un paso adelante para entrar, sin embargo, elevador no estaba vacío. Tres personas ocupaban el reducido lugar, una recargada en la esquina, a la que no podía ver ya que las otras dos figuras, ambas mujeres jóvenes, le rodeaban, dándole la espalda a ella.

Una de las mujeres volteó a verla

- este hombre necesita ayuda -dijo con voz asustada y apremiante- entre nosotras no podemos sacarlo ¿podría ayudarnos?

Akiko miró a la chica y luego hacia las otras dos personas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver con claridad el rostro de la tercera persona, pálida y semidesmayada, con un claro signo de sufrimiento físico.

-no, estoy bien-intervino él, con voz apenas audible-sólo necesito…

Había dado un paso adelante, a punto de caer. Al parecer ni siquiera podía ver con claridad porque no la había reconocido. Las tres lo sostuvieron al mismo tiempo antes de que cayera.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-exclamó Akiko asustada, mientras que buscaba la respuesta en el rostro de las dos jóvenes

- cuando nosotras subimos al elevador en la planta baja, él ya estaba dentro-explicó una- Creímos que iba hacia arriba, igual que nosotras así que al principio no nos preocupamos pero conforme subíamos notamos que respiraba con cierta agitación así que antes de bajar, le preguntamos si se sentía bien y al mirarlo notamos que estaba enfermo o algo así, tratamos de ayudarlo a salir pero no pudimos y la puerta se cerró, abriéndose aquí, nuevamente. ¿Usted lo conoce?

-sí, por supuesto-dijo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos-yo soy médico-mintió-ayúdenme por favor a llevarlo a mi apartamento.

-¿Akiko?-preguntó él mientras las tres lo sacaban del elevador

-sí, soy yo-dijo muy bajo, con cariño, al tiempo que veía con gran interés a los dos gatos con la luna creciente en la frente que permanecían en el pasillo, mirándolos.

Por suerte la puerta del apartamento se había quedado abierta así que no hubo obstáculo que les impidiera llegar a la sala. Lo recostaron en el sillón.

Mamoru abrió los ojos y al comprender que se encontraba nuevamente en el apartamento de Makoto intentó incorporarse.

-no-dijo Akiko, deteniéndolo de inmediato-_perdona Usagi, pero pase lo que pase no puedo dejar que vaya tras de ti. Sé que si estuvieras viendo lo que yo, entenderías_-pensó mientras lo miraba fija y amorosamente.

-ya está pasando-se incorporó Mamoru sentándose trabajosamente, aunque ella intentó evitarlo-las chicas que me ayudaron…

-se fueron ya-dijo abrazándolo por la espalda súbitamente-Puesto que haces lo posible por encubrir tu identidad pensé que sería lo más correcto traerte aquí para ocultar tus heridas momentáneamente-continuó con la explicación- Estaba segura de que los ataques de mis hermanos habían sido la causa. Pensé en cortaduras, quemaduras, pero no en esto…Esas heridas son diferentes a todo lo que he visto y también… son mortales-dijo con cierta duda- vi cómo se expandían por tu pecho…¿estas… muriendo?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-tus amigas sonaban preocupadas-dijo Naru súbitamente

-sí-asintió, pensativa

Caminaron en silencio por un rato más. El intercomunicador sonó continuamente pero Usagi hizo caso omiso, aunque su rostro revelaba que estaba nerviosa.

- antes solíamos hacer este tipo de cosas juntas -dijo Naru con cierta tristeza-ir de compras por ejemplo, o platicar mientras volvíamos de la escuela; pero poco a poco nos hemos ido alejando, cada quien ha seguido un camino distinto. Yo me acerqué mucho a Gurio-dijo con un leve rosa en sus mejillas-y tú has hecho muchas amigas: Rei, Mina, Makoto y Ami; son tan unidas que a veces siento como si hubieran nacido para ser hermanas…Y, también has conocido a Mamoru-Usagi apretó la bolsa que aún llevaba entre sus manos-eso es bastante normal, las cosas no se pueden quedar como antes, pero, no me agrada pensar que parte de ese cambio implica perder la amistad que teníamos. Desde hace tiempo te he visto decaída, una y otra vez; y no he podido hacer nada para levantarte el ánimo… como hoy. No sé realmente si he sido una buena amiga para ti.

-lo eres-replicó Usagi con seguridad, tomándola de las manos-además no puedes decir que no has podido ayudarme. Hoy gracias a ti me he sentido mucho mejor, y no sólo eso, antes también me has hecho recuperar las fuerzas. Siempre tratas de hacerme sentir mejor aunque no sepas la causa. Eres una gran amiga.

Naru le sonrió con una sonrisa sincera y fresca al tiempo que Usagi se preguntaba porqué su vida siempre tenía que tomar tintes extraños, pues si algo le había impedido pasar más tiempo con Naru-como antes lo hacía- y a la vez le impedía contarle ciertos asuntos, eso era su otra personalidad, Sailor Moon; las responsabilidades de ésta y todo el mundo de personajes extravagantes y poderosos que venían con ella. Ni siquiera en ese momento, que los conflictos que enfrentaban no tenían que ver precisamente con el temor de una destrucción del planeta o cosas por el estilo, le era imposible contarle a Naru lo que le sucedía. ¿Cómo contarle que no podía volver con su novio porque la antigua novia de él había aparecido de la nada diciendo que se había alejado de él para salvarlo de los poderes sobrenaturales de ella y de sus hermanos?

-Usagi, ¿me llamarás de vez en cuando? -le preguntó Naru, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones. Al mirar al frente Usagi se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente rápido que habían caminado, ya estaban muy cerca de su casa-asistiremos a distintas escuelas a partir de ahora pero prométeme que si necesitas ayuda…

- pasaré por la joyería todos los días de regreso a clases, así que te veré muy seguido-dijo con seguridad y con una sonrisa- No te olvidaré.

-Gurio también quisiera verte más seguido; tal vez algún día podamos salir como antes, quizá ir a tiendas nuevas y comprar en las rebajas-rió suavemente al igual que Usagi-aunque Gurio seguirá haciendo cosas extrañas, si eso no te importa…

Usagi negó con la cabeza, sin dudarlo siquiera

-sé muy feliz con él

-sí-volvió a sonrojarse

El intercomunicador de Usagi sonó

-será mejor que les contestes-dijo Naru- no creo que insistan tanto por nada

Esta vez, Usagi estuvo de a cuerdo

- Usagi, es importante que te quedes donde estás-dijo Makoto en cuanto estableció comunicación

-¿de qué hablan?

-nosotros vamos hacia tu casa, ahí están…

No escuchó más a Makoto. Su mirada se había topado con una figura alta y gallarda, de cabello largo, negro y reluciente que salía de una de las casas; un hombre de gabardina negra que sacó la mano de su bolsillo con total tranquilidad, en ella llevaba un objeto oscuro que distinguió como unos lentes de sol hasta que éste se los puso, bloqueando el brillo de sus ojos azules. Un frío atroz había recorrido el cuerpo de Usagi de pies a cabeza, congelándolo por completo. Y su corazón ya latía desbocado cuando, de pronto, el primer sujeto fue alcanzado por una segunda figura masculina, de cabello corto y alborotado. Sus ojos amarillos, que le sería imposible olvidar, relucieron con el sol matutino.

-¿Usagi, me escuchas?-decía la voz angustiada de Makoto.

Con un movimiento casi mecánico apagó el intercomunicador antes de que un nuevo sonido saliera de él y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los dos sujetos.

Para su momentáneo alivio, no parecían haber notado aún que ella estaba ahí. En ese momento, detrás de ellos salían otras tres personas más, desconocidos para ella, pero que ya imaginaba quienes podrían ser. Sus rostros indiferentes se pintaron para Usagi tan fríos y crueles como los de los otros dos. En total eran cinco contra uno y eso casi reducía la posibilidad de sobrevivir a cero. Pero el miedo que hasta ese momento había sentido no fue nada en comparación al terror que la embargó cuando se percató de que la casa de donde salían era nada menos que la suya. Mil y un pensamientos terribles cruzaron por su mente…su padre, su madre, Shingo.

Cru se detuvo en medio de la calle y con él, las otras cuatro personas. Con la naturalidad de un individuo cualquiera, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y miró la casa por fuera. Usagi podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, resonando hasta en la parte más ínfima de su cuerpo y a la vez su cuerpo paralizado por el pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Estaba tan angustiada por su familia, por su amiga que estaba a su lado y por sí misma que sus ideas no parecían transitar con coherencia. Cualquier sonido que ella hiciera podría llamar la atención de aquellas personas que estaban a tan solo unos metros. Entonces la mirarían fijamente, los ojos amarillos del segundo hombre brillarían con avidez al reconocerla y medio minuto después ya los tendría sobre ella, como una manada de leones que se agazapan con una escalofriante rapidez sobre su presa indefensa. Quizá moriría mucho antes de pensar en ello. ¿Y Naru? ¿Ella también moriría? Sí, porque sería testigo de todo. Se estremeció ante la idea. ¿Por qué su amiga siempre tenía que terminar implicada en asuntos como ese?

-¿sucede algo?-le preguntó Naru en ese momento y su cuerpo engarrotado pareció recobrar toda su fuerza, pidiéndole a gritos que saliera corriendo. Pero no había escapatoria. La voz de Naru había sonado con más claridad de la deseada en aquella calle casi vacía y silenciosa.

Naru, que desconocía el peligro en el que se encontraban, volvió a hacerle la pregunta. No pudo ver su expresión- que seguramente revelaba inquietud- ya que sus ojos miraban sólo al grupo estacionado frente a su casa, veían con ojos desorbitados a uno de ellos que movido por la curiosidad había volteado hacia ellas, en un movimiento que le pareció excesivamente lento.

Pensó que estaban perdidas pero…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

-así parece-respondió Mamoru con sinceridad y los dos se mantuvieron en silencio

-¿Cuántos días te quedan?-volvió a preguntar la chica, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda

-no lo sé con certeza, jamás había visto algo así, ni cualquier médico o libro de medina puede aportar algo; pero por su avance, calculo sólo unos cuantos días más-dijo tomando sutilmente a la chica de las muñecas y desatándose de su abrazo-ahora debo irme, tengo que ayudarla.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-alegó

-esto ya no tiene porqué importarte-respondió secamente, levantándose

-ya veo-dijo, decaída- después de todo, sí me odias más de lo que me quieres. -y luego agregó, poniéndose de pie-Iré a buscar a mis hermanos, ellos tendrán que decirme qué te han hecho y cómo puedo salvarte

Mamoru se giró y la tomó por la muñeca, antes de que diera un solo paso

-no fueron tus hermanos

-¿entonces quien?-preguntó, confundida

-sería bueno saberlo

Los ojos de Akiko, inquietos, parecieron temblar

-no voy a dejarte morir-dijo sin duda alguna- no importa que tenga que aliarme con mis hermanos para encontrar a la persona que causó esto…

-no digas eso. Lo mejor sería que regresaras a Italia, ahí estarás más segura y…

-y estaré lejos de ti-dijo, tomándolo de la mano y abrochando con la otra la camisa de él, que momentos antes ella misma había abierto para examinarlo-no te voy a dejar por segunda vez y menos cuando tú más me necesitas

-en esta ocasión yo estaré de a cuerdo

Akiko entristeció tanto que Mamoru repensó sus palabras

-te equivocas al pensar que lo que te digo es por odio-dijo

La chica lo miró, asombrada

- cuando me encontré contigo y Usagi en el parque tú sonabas molesto, dolido, por eso lo primero que pensé…

- después de que te fuiste hubo un punto en el que llegué a detestarte-confesó- pero con el tiempo logré enterrar mi rencor hacia ti. Sin embargo, aquel día… tu llegada fue tan sorpresiva que de pronto no supe que hacer o como reaccionar. Tantas emociones aparecieron juntas, tantos recuerdos tuyos-notó tristeza en la expresión pensativa de la chica, así que agregó-Por eso es que ahora, si te pido que regreses no es porque te deteste tanto que no quiera verte más, sino porque te quiero tanto que deseo tu felicidad.

Mamoru dio unos pasos hacia la puerta pero ella lo detuvo, interrogándolo de nuevo

- entonces si no es por odio, ¿por qué me has rechazado todos estos días, por qué has impedido que te hable? ¿no era más fácil escucharme y luego pedirme que me fuera?

Mamoru contempló el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos sinceros. Ella ya había descubierto todo, no tenía caso seguir encubriendo las cosas pero…

-tengo que irme, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo

-las amigas de Usagi hablaron mientras estabas fuera-lo interrumpió Akiko, mintiendo por segunda vez en el día-ella está bien, la encontraron a solo unos pasos de este edificio, pero ella… no quiere regresar-dijo con voz más baja. Vio claramente cómo el rostro aún pálido de Mamoru entristecía-Ahora responde mi pregunta por favor.

Por un segundo Mamoru la había mirado suspicazmente, pero la expresión firme de la joven no parecía dejar duda alguna de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-El día en que nos encontramos en el parque apareció también un nuevo enemigo-comenzó a decir Mamoru-tuvimos un enfrentamiento con él y yo salí herido. Me di cuenta de ese hecho horas después, precisamente mientras estaba contigo. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro casi irresistible y traté de ocultártelo por todos los medios. Porque si había alguien a quien tenía que esconderle esto a toda costa, era a ti. Sabía que si te enterabas, no querrías alejarte más de mí.

-Ese día, justo en el momento en que pensé que finalmente me escucharías, cambiaste de actitud, te portaste frío y duro conmigo y luego me corriste ¿fue por eso entonces?-Mamoru asintió levemente – ¿Fue lo mismo al siguiente día, cuando fui a verte?

-la causa fue la misma-respondió-las heridas se expanden sin aviso alguno, y el dolor puede durar minutos como ahora, u horas. Si no quería angustiar a nadie, lo mejor era no salir ni permitir que nadie me viera hasta que pudiera encontrar la solución. Aunque no imaginé que las lesiones avanzarían de esta manera-dijo, ensimismado

-entonces las heridas que vi en tu pecho ese día y estas son las mismas-reflexionó Akiko- esa vez dije que eran heridas superficiales porque así lo parecían…Ahora que ya lo sé, temes que no me separe más de ti…¿por qué?

- porque nuestras vidas se separaron hace mucho tiempo-explicó, mirándola a los ojos- Me alegró saber que habías logrado conseguir tu sueño y hacer una vida en Italia. Lo mejor es que continúes con esa vida y te olvides de mí.

-¿crees que me sentí feliz con nuestra separación? ¿crees en verdad que vivo con plenitud?

-no, lo sé. No tengo idea de en que momento, pero te arrepentiste de haberme dejado. Por eso estas ahora aquí. Lo que no es justo es que digas que jamás dejaste de amarme.

-¿sigues creyendo lo que decía mi carta, eh? Todo lo que escribí en ella era mentira-dijo firmemente- Aunque tienes razón en una cosa: estoy arrepentida; pero no de la forma que tú crees. Si me fui no fue porque ya no te amara, yo quería protegerte.

Los recuerdos revolotearon de pronto en la mente de Mamoru. Rememoró todo lo sucedido antes de que ella se marchara, los sucesos, las frases que intercambiaron, su rostro continuamente meditabundo y triste. Aunque todas esas expresiones se justificaban perfectamente con el dolor de la pérdida de su tutor, él…

Su rostro cambió, como iluminado por un rayo de comprensión.

-¿temías que yo muriera a causa tuya?-espetó con cierta duda luego de un largo silencio

-¿lo suponías ya?-preguntó. Su expresión mostraba que él estaba en lo correcto

-fue la más grande teoría que formulé y a la que me aferré luego de que te fuiste, pero al final la terminé desechando, como a todas las demás. Me convencí a mi mismo de que las palabras escritas en la carta eran sinceras, y te detesté. Creo que lo hice porque esa era la única forma de resignarme a tu pérdida, de dejar de buscarte y de seguir viviendo.

-comprendo-dijo, triste

-aunque ese no fue el primer momento en el que pensé en ello-agregó- cada vez que lográbamos escapar de tus hermanos te ponías triste. Siempre temí que dudaras de estar haciendo lo correcto y pensaras que yo estaría mejor sin ti, alejándote para siempre. Creí que ya no tendría que temer más, cuando logramos evadir por ultima vez a tus hermanos, entonces, nuestra escuela se derrumbó por ese extraño temblor y mi terror a perderte volvió.

-entonces siempre supiste que fui yo la que causó ese temblor

-no del todo, aunque estaba casi seguro. Y como siempre sucedía tú preferiste callar y yo también lo hice, guardando mi temor como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Poco después de ese hecho tú te marchaste sin darme la posibilidad de intentar detenerte, haciendo realidad ese temor -explicó Mamoru, mientras ella descubría que él siempre había sabido más de ella de lo que demostraba.

-todo fue mi culpa -dijo Akiko que pareció de pronto absorbida por su propio dolor- Él murió a causa mía y tú también estuviste a punto de morir. Si yo me hubiera alejado de sus vidas antes, ese temblor no hubiera ocurrido y… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Nunca tuve el valor de hablarte sobre la descomunal culpa que me embargaba, me sentía tan sucia…-agregó crispando los puños y luego tratando de controlar sus emociones, prosiguió-Ya es tarde para obtener el perdón de él, pero tú, ¿podrás perdonarme?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡que aburrido!-exclamó Sotaro mirando el televisor, al darse cuenta de que ya había pasado por el mismo canal más de dos veces-¡qué fastidio!

Apagó la TV y dejó caer el control sobre el mullido sillón, mientras el se dirigía a la ventana. Miró la ajetreada ciudad, tan llena de edificios que apenas y se podía ver el cielo... el cielo azul, sin una sola nube en él. Suspiró al recordar aquella plática que había tenido con Makoto un día después de conocerse…

-entonces estás estudiando-comentó Makoto después de que él le contara gran parte de su vida. No le agradaba hacerlo pero era parte de su "otro trabajo", si ella le contaba su vida era lógico que él tuviera que hacer lo mismo

-sí, me convertiré en un abogado-dijo fríamente

-no lo dices con mucho entusiasmo

-tal vez es porque no lo tengo-murmuró con gran tranquilidad, acomodándose en la banca que compartía con ella

-No comprendo por qué estudias algo que no te gusta ¿eso te hace feliz?

-no, pero hay que poner los pies sobre la tierra-murmuró con nostalgia

- a veces es bueno despegar tus pies del suelo…- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa- debes tener confianza, sólo así podrás cumplir ese sueño que crees irrealizable…-afirmó con seguridad-siento ser tan entrometida-agregó con el rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

-está bien, ese es un signo de que nos tenemos más confianza-le sonrió y el rojo aumentó en el rostro de Makoto

-¿puedo saber a qué te quieres dedicar verdaderamente?-le preguntó ella con timidez

Él levantó la cabeza y al dejó caer sobre la orilla del respaldo, mirando las blancas nubes que flotaban sobre el cielo azul

-Volar

Makoto lo miró con asombro, mas el brillo que vio en los ojos azabaches de él la hizo comprender que no estaba bromeando

-el cielo es mi meta… me encantaría poder volar y sentir cómo la brisa toca mis mejillas mientras surco las nubes. Es lo que me gustaría hacer el resto de mi vida-volteó a verla volviendo a la realidad- debes pensar que estoy loco

-No, no es así-negó firmemente, aún con un leve rojo coloreando sus mejillas

-sé que es difícil lograr algo así. Por eso lo he pensado muy bien y si no puedo sentir la brisa, por lo menos quiero viajar entre las nubes, por eso quiero ser piloto de aviones. Es un sueño tonto, lo sé, es como cuando una niña sueña con ser princesa-sonrió

-creo que si te aferras a tu sueño podrás cumplirlo, creo en ti -dijo con firmeza mientras miraba el cielo

-eres una gran chica Makoto-le sonrió y algo se encendió en su interior al ver nuevamente que las mejillas de la chica se pintaban de rojo.

-¡hey, basta ya de soñar despierto!-exclamó una voz que lo regresó al presente. Era Yoshiki, que lo miraba con bastante enfado-tú estas aquí sonriendo como bobo mientras piensas en no sé que perversiones, en tanto que nosotros nos ocupamos de vigilar al príncipe.

-¡¿ocurrió algo nuevo?!

-no, todo sigue igual-contestó Unkei, que en realidad era el único que miraba a través de la ventana, observando de vez en vez el apartamento de Makoto y la calle.

-ni el príncipe, ni esa chica desconocida, ni siquiera esos dos gatos se van a mover, no tiene caso seguir aquí-refunfuñó Yoshiki

-el señor Threx dio la orden de vigilarlos, no debe importarnos si saldrán o no, sino seguir la orden que se nos ha dado-dijo Unkei, sin voltear a verlos

-¿entonces si los dos gatos vuelven a salir, uno de nosotros tiene que ir nuevamente tras ellos como lo hizo Sotaro, aunque sea sólo perdida de tiempo?-preguntó como si fuera obvio que aquello era realmente estúpido

-sí-afirmó Unkei rotundamente- uno de nosotros irá, al igual que Seiho fue tras las cuatro senshis cuando éstas salieron a toda prisa del edificio.

-además, hoy hemos confirmado que esos dos gatos no son comunes, y que seguirlos puede ayudarnos en mucho-añadió Sotaro

-yo sigo pensando que fue mera casualidad-insistió Yoshiki

-lo dices porque no escuchaste cuando lo conté-dijo Sotaro- Pero no es una casualidad que esos gatos hayan ido a un departamento, salieran de él corriendo, se separan y uno de ellos fuera a toda prisa a la casa de la princesa Serenity, donde después llegaron los dos hombres a los que nos enfrentamos ayer. No te quejes Yoshiki-continuó con una sonrisa-yo sé que te gustará seguir a los dos gatos. Fue bastante placentero para mí ayudar a esa gatita a llegar aquí más rápido. Si quieres puedo prestarte mi motocicleta, por si necesitas auxiliarlos como yo lo hice.

Yoshiki dijo unas palabras más entre dientes que sonaron como una queja, Sotario sonrió con diversión y luego se quedaron callados, volviéndose a concentrar en su misión actual.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Fue sorpresivo y claramente desconcertante.

En un primer segundo Usagi miraba con pánico cómo el rostro de uno de los hermanos de Akiko giraba lentamente en su dirección y al siguiente, antes de que aquellos ojos que la mirarían de frente por primera vez, se posaran sobre ella y la reconocieran, lo único que miró fue un fondo gris.

-querida, siento haber tardado tanto-dijo dulcemente el sujeto de gabardina gris que la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos-¿no estas enfadada, cierto?

-creo que…-alcanzó a decir Usagi que pasmada, apenas y podía articular las palabras. Estaba segura de que él se estaba equivocando de persona.

-lo sabía-dijo él, mientras Naru los miraba, tan aturdida como Usagi

La voz de aquel hombre había sido tan alta que había logrado captar la atención de todos los hermanos de Akiko, que en esos instantes miraban la escena, algunos con indiferencia, otros con curiosidad y otros más con repugnancia.

Usagi intentó zafarse de sus brazos y decirle que aquello era un error pero él la tenía fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

-perdona por lo que voz a hacer-murmuró él y sin soltarla, con un movimiento febril y veloz la llevó hasta la pared, donde la acorraló pasionalmente.

Esta vez el rostro de él estaba realmente cerca del suyo, unos centímetros era decir mucho; se inclinaba como si fuera a besarla y de hecho los labios de él estaban tan cerca de los suyos que cualquier pequeño movimiento haría que se dieran un beso. Definitivamente lo hubiera alejado de inmediato si su sorpresa no hubiera sido tan grande. Reconocía indudablemente la expresión amigable y los ojos verdes y relucientes como la hierba bañada por el rocío de aquel chico.

-¡Kazu..!

-¡shhh!-dijo él, muy bajo, con una sonrisa tranquila y cautivadora adornando su rostro-o nos descubrían. Además, sabes bien, Usa, que para ti soy Threx.

En ese instante, aprovechando que ella estaba pasmada, tomó su mano con absoluta rapidez y la llevó hasta su boca de tal forma que la palma cubrió sus labios. Creyó que él lo hacía para impedir que hablara-aunque callarla con su propia mano no parecía muy coherente-hasta que súbitamente el espacio milimétrico entre los dos desapareció y sintió los labios de él, besándola. Se sonrojó y sintió el repentino impulso de alejarlo violentamente. Aunque él estuviera solo besando su mano, el contacto era tan perturbador y sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos que la sensación de estarse besando directamente era muy real

-¡que fastidio!-dijo en ese momento una voz femenina

-¿Qué sucede Tetis, no te agradan las escenas románticas?-agregó una voz burlona

-me molesta que todos los observen, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar a una pareja de enamorados besándose

Usagi se puso roja ante aquella frase. Seguramente desde la perspectiva de todos los demás ellos estaban… y es que en realidad, de alguna forma por demás extravagante él la estaba besando.

-¿hice que te asustaras?-le dijo Threx retirándose ligeramente y de nuevo tan bajo que ella era la única que lograba escucharlo- no te preocupes, hasta que tú lo desees así, mis labios no besarán más que tu mano.

El rojo aumentó en sus mejillas y le pareció sentir que los labios de él se ampliaban en una sonrisa. Nuevamente la posición en la que se encontraba él, le impedía ver a los hermanos de Akiko y por lo visto ellos tampoco podían verla o por lo menos no su rostro.

-desde que llegamos dije que sólo perdíamos el tiempo en esa casa-intervino una voz masculina desconocida para ella-¡ella no está aquí!

-¿en serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta Jápeto- ironizó la voz femenina

-estamos aquí porque esperamos que ella o alguno de sus familiares aparezca-dijo Cru-dudo que se nos hayan adelantado y hayan huido. No había ningún signo en la casa que lo evidenciara.

-No deben hacerle caso a Jápeto, está enfadado por no haber peleado en la batalla de ayer-dijo la hermana de Akiko con un tono que hacía suponer que estaba sonriendo

- no fue justo que Hiperión se haya enfrentado a Sailor Moon, yo dije que ella sería mía

-ni siquiera la conoces-replicó la mujer

-Ella es la poseedora del cristal plateado, por eso quiero enfrentarme a ella, además las personas con poderes son mi especialidad

-Hiperión y tú son iguales, disfrutan torturando a sus víctimas, la única diferencia es que él disfruta torturar chicas indefensas y tú chicas poderosas. La verdad me parece bastante absurdo.

Usagi pensó en Naru, preguntándose si, ahora que había escuchado todo aquello, estaría congelada en su sitio, como ella lo había estado momento antes. Quería deshacerse de los brazos de Threx y correr hacia ella…

-no te muevas-le murmuró el chico, leyendo su preocupación en el rostro-si te ven todo terminará

-¡una mujer jamás lo comprenderá!-replicó el hombre llamado Jápeto, que seguía discutiendo con la mujer

-¡patrañas! Lo importante es acabar con ellos no importa la forma-dijo ella calmadamente

-¿no importa la forma? ¡con esa frase le quitas toda la emoción!

-esto no está bien-susurró Threx cuyos labios ahora fingían besar su mejilla y bajar muy lentamente por su cuello. Usagi vislumbró por primera vez un signo de preocupación en su rostro

El tenía razón. Los hermanos de Akiko estaban revelando lo más oscuro de ellos como si no hubiera nadie más ahí ¿en que pensaban? ¿no temían que ellos pudieran decir algo? Sintió nuevamente el frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Por supuesto, no temían; porque pensaban matarlos.

En ese instante el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta del apartamento de Makoto sopló con repentina fuerza y alborotó el largo cabello de Akiko. Ella lo separó de su rostro para poder mirar con claridad la expresión de Mamoru.

-No tiene caso que te diga que te perdono…-dijo él con rostro serio- si tú aún no te perdonas a ti misma

Akiko levantó la vista que había caído hasta el suelo ante aquellas palabras, y luego sus ojos se entornaron, compungidos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

-todo este tiempo me has pedido que te escuche-continuó Mamoru- todo indicaba que querías restaurar nuestra relación

-¡así es!

-pero a la vez no lo quieres- Akiko bajó la cabeza- Crees que no es justo que obtengas la felicidad luego de haber sido la culpable de ese temblor. Aún te sientes sucia.

-tienes razón-dijo con pesar-he enfrentado una lucha constante desde que causé la muerte de alguien amado. Pero después de tantos años lejos de ti, todos estos sentimientos reprimidos superaron por un milímetro a mi culpa…-entonces mostró una pequeña sonrisa-ese milímetro fue el detonante más potente que he conocido. Lo suficiente como para traerme hasta aquí y para insistir todos estos días aunque tu no quisieras escuchar.

-todo este tiempo has estado dudando-reflexionó, bastante pensativo

- la culpa es poderosa-sonrió con tristeza-pero con sólo escuchar tu nombre, sé que estoy haciendo lo mejor. Más de una vez me he dicho que es una especie de excusa, pero cada vez dudo menos de que sea así: esto lo hago principalmente por ti-tomó su mano y sonrió ante su calidez-quiero tu felicidad y si la obtienes a mi lado…

-No puedes seguir aforrándote a esa idea -dijo severo- si quieres hacerme feliz, entonces es necesario que aprendas a amarte más a ti misma –Akiko esquivó su mirada- todo este tiempo te has torturado con esa culpa. Desde que te fuiste de Japón ¿Cuántas veces has sonreído con verdadera alegría? Escucha-dijo con las manos en las mejillas de la chica-no puedes seguir arrastrando ese peso, no eres culpable de nada, al contrario. Nuestro tutor y yo elegimos estar a tu lado, sin importar que peligros se presentasen. Jamás podría culparte por lo que pasó y él, ¿crees que se sentiría bien al saber que no puedes ser feliz porque su muerte te lo impide?

Los ojos de Akiko se expandieron y así, con los ojos bien abiertos y el verde de sus iris reluciendo bajo un brillo de luz, Mamoru sintió que estaba nuevamente frente a esa niña asustada que había conocido una tarde en un hospital, esa niña que se había convertido en su mundo y que ahora…

-lo que él querría es que siguieras luchando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-dijo aterrizando sus ideas.

Akiko se soltó a llorar, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en toda su vida.

-él estaría muy enfadado conmigo por haber actuado así-sollozó recordando con amor a su tutor

-sí, especialmente si sigues llorando-afirmó, retirando con dulzura sus manos que había llevado al rostro y limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo- él quería que fueras feliz, ¿puedes intentarlo?

-voy a tratar-dijo entre sollozo y sollozo

-hazlo con verdadero entusiasmo, ya te has hecho sufrir demasiado todos estoy años

Akiko asintió y sus labios se curvaron tímidamente en una sonrisa, que se amplió cuando rodeó con sus brazos a Mamoru y éste respondió acariciando su cabeza tiernamente. Los sollozos ahogaron su voz y los dos esperaron hasta que ella para de llorar. Luego de unos minutos Akiko comenzó a calmarse, levantó el rostro, preguntándose si él sonreía deseaba ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que desde hace mucho atrás no le dedicaba. En cuando él se percató de que lo contemplaba, le devolvió la mirada dulcemente.

-en esto tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo directo al decir las verdades -dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de no llorar más- aunque no he sabido de una sola vez que no estuvieras en lo cierto.

"No puedo decir que mi infelicidad de estos últimos años se debió a que no hubo nadie en Italia que no quisieran buscar mi compañía y ayudarme. Al principio, muchas manos se levantaron para apoyarme, pero yo tenía miedo de hacerles daño, mis poderes eran demasiado inestables. Al final, me convertí en alguien que esquivaba todo contacto social y poco a poco, las manos fueron bajando, una por una, cansadas de mantenerse extendidas; hasta que no quedó una sola. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se acercaría a alguien tan huraña como lo era yo? Cuando me lo preguntaba solo aparecía un nombre: el tuyo. Sabía que tú nunca habrías retirado tu mano, aún cuando yo la rechazara"

- eso es mentira, yo te abandoné

-no. Me has rechazado durante días y años, pero entiendo porqué. Te lastimé profundamente. Sin embargo sé que si yo hubiera aparecido en tu vida cualquier día de cualquier año, como aparecí hace poco, tú me habrías apoyado y protegido como lo hiciste ayer. Si tu me pides que me vaya y noto que lo quieres de todo corazón ¿cómo podría negarme? –dijo con una voz a penas audible- pero si he insistido tanto hasta ahora es porque he estado segura de que para ti yo no soy un estorbo, de que me quieres a tu lado. Estaba en lo cierto.

-diciendo todo eso haces que sea yo el que me deteste a mi mismo

-¿detestarte, por qué?-preguntó dejando la comodidad de su pecho y levantando la mirada para verlo

- hay muchas razones. Yo habría podido evitarte todos esos años de martirio. En aquel tiempo yo tenía muchas inseguridades, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que pasara lo que pasara jamás te dejaría. Debí habértelo dicho cada una de las veces en las que percibí que dudabas, entonces habría podido impedir que te marcharas.

-aunque me lo hubieras dicho yo no habría cambiado de opinión

La tristeza cruzó repentinamente el rostro de Mamoru

- Te aseguro que en el momento en que leí tu carta sentí un profundo dolor-comentó-eras lo más preciado para mí.

-y tú también lo eras para mí; no-corrigió elevando una mano para acariciar el rostro del chico- lo eres aún. Por eso tenía que asegurarme de que no corrieras peligro, y si tenía que renunciar a ti y con ello morir en vida para lograrlo, lo haría.

- te sacrificaste para que yo pudiera vivir-dijo él, meditabundo-por el contrario, yo habría sacrificado todo, incluso mi vida para que tú no te fueras.

-Sé que a ti no te importaba morir por mí, pero a mi sí. No sabes cuantas noches desperté llorando con esas continuas pesadillas en las que mis poderes acababan con todo a mi alrededor sin que pudiera evitarlo, destruyendo lo que amaba… destruyéndote a ti. Ahora ya no pienso que el alejarme de ti sea la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas. Ahora sé que puedo estar a tu lado sin hacerte daño. Me he fortalecido y he logrado manejar mis poderes, es lo único bueno que obtuve de haber permanecido tanto tiempo lejos de ti. No soy lo suficientemente temeraria como para enfrentarme a mis hermanos pero podemos buscar la felicidad en otro lado. En nuevas tierras nos recuperaremos de todo. Y lo sé porque estando de esta forma-murmuró aferrando aún más sus manos a la espalda de él – me siento capaz de superarlo todo…

Ya que él se mantuvo en silencio, volteó a verlo y notó inseguridad en sus ojos y en sus brazos que no se habían permitido corresponder el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu.

-¿aún estás molesto?

-no es eso-negó, esquivando su mirada-comprendo que todo lo que hiciste fue porque me amas demasiado. Eso es lo que duele.

Akiko lo miró algo desconcertada y luego dijo, como si hubiera comprendido el punto:

- lo que sientes es normal. Por mi partida sufriste mucho, quizá tu corazón jamás volverá a ser el mismo. Sin embargo, no debes dudar ni temer a este sentimiento, prometo que ya no volveré a herirte de esa forma; porque ya no pienso separarme de ti.

-no deberías amarme tan intensamente- contestó, deteniendo la mano de la chica que recorría amorosamente su mejilla- no lo merezco

Akiko lo miró con algo de confusión.

-¿de que hablas? –sonrió levemente-Mamoru, eres el chico más fantástico que he conocido en toda mi vida. El no agregó nada y ella comprendió que no seguía del todo convencido.-si de verdad crees no merecerme, entonces tendrás que hacer algo para hacerte merecedor de este amor-contestó. Acercó sus labios al oído de Mamoru y entrelazando su mano con la de él, amorosa y fuertemente hasta que dejó de sentir que eran dos manos separadas, le susurró-Ámame.

La joven se retiró ligeramente y él la miró con sus ojos amables pero inquietos. Akiko no lo dudó más; inclinó la cabeza, acercándose hasta que su nariz rozo levemente la de él, lo miró un segundo a los ojos y se aproximó hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. El cuerpo de Mamoru estaba rígido, como congelado, y al momento de besarlo sus labios se apretaron con la misma rigidez, como si reaccionaran instintivamente a labios desconocidos… u olvidados. Pero luego la tensión disminuyó. Akiko apretó más sus labios contra los de él y sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. Colocó las dos manos sobre las mejillas de Mamoru, se separó unos milímetros de él y ya que también había abierto los ojos, le mostró una radiante sonrisa.

-por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo puedo decir que soy realmente feliz… ¿y tú…también eres feliz?

Mamoru apartó su rostro, pasó sus dedos por los cabellos rubios de la chica y le sonrió condescendientemente.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-es suficiente-dijo en ese momento Cru con su voz, en parte indiferente y en parte autoritaria-ya han logrado asustar lo suficiente a esas tres personas

-no creo que los dos que están recargados contra la pared nos hayan escuchado, parecen bastante concentrados en su trabajo-dijo burlonamente un hombre que Usagi identificó claramente como Hiperión

Escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos y una leve maldición apenas audible saliendo de los labios de Threx.

-pero ella… si parece lo suficientemente asustada-la voz de Hiperión, seductoramente peligrosa se escuchó lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla estremecerse, pero aquellas palabras no estaban dirigidas a ella sino a Naru. Intentó liberarse de Threx pero él la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza; forcejearon y esta vez fue la mano de Threx la que presionó su propia mano que seguía sobre su boca, de forma que las palabras que salieron fueron ahogadas de inmediato.

-no estoy asustada-dijo Naru. Su voz tenía el toque de firmeza que se posee cuando se trata de ocultar el temor para salvar la vida-no sé quienes son ustedes, pero no es correcto decir tantas mentiras para espantar a los desconocidos.

-¿mentiras?-dijo Hiperión, con voz divertida-¿no crees todo lo que dijimos?

-no. Y si no dejan en paz a mis amigos y a mí, llamaré a la policía

-¡que valiente!

Usagi temió aún más por Naru, las palabras de Hiperión ya no sólo mostraban diversión sino interés, mucho interés.

-dije que era suficiente, Hiperión

-¿por qué me impides jugar con ellos un poco, hermano? ¿es que ya te has hartado y prefieres que los matemos de una buena vez?

-¿no creen que esto es extraño?-comentó de pronto una voz que no había escuchado hasta ese momento-esos dos no se han movido de ahí

Usagi sintió un silencio tenso y luego la mirada de más de una persona clavada sobre ellos.

-tal vez sí están congelados por el miedo-sugirió Jápeto

-ustedes, los que están contra la pared, retírense ahora mismo-ordenó en ese momento Cru, en un tono que no parecía para nada divertido

-no hay remedio-dijo Threx, mirándola-el juego se terminó

-¡esperen!-dijo la voz femenina de la hermana de Akiko antes de que Threx se separara de ella-¿lo sienten? Un ligero despliegue de poder

-Febe

-esa tonta-murmuró Hiperión

Cuando Threx se alejó de Usagi y ella pudo ver nuevamente la calle, la fachada de su casa y la reja de entrada, los cinco hermanos de Akiko habían desaparecido ya. Naru estaba pálida, pero miraba con ojos aliviados el lugar donde habían estado las cinco personas.

-estuvo cerca-sonrió Threx que era el único que parecía bastante alegre-así que esas personas querían molestarlas.

-¿qué?-susurró Usagi, lo miró y entonces al desaparecer el peligro sintió la curiosidad, borbotando en su interior- ¿como es que…qué haces aquí?

-Usagi ¿entonces, sí lo conoces?-preguntó Naru acercándose a ella

-siento haber interrumpido-dijo él con su gran sonrisa reluciendo en la comisura de sus labios-te vi aquí parada Usagi, tu expresión era extraña y mirabas a esas personas, pensé que tal vez no deseabas verlos ni que te vieran, por eso actué de esa forma. Sólo quería sacarte del aprieto. ¡Pero vaya que eran personas molestas, decir todas esas cosas para asustarlas…!

Naru y Usagi intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Usagi bajo la cabeza, sin poder enfrentar los ojos interrogadores de Naru.

-porque ¿eran mentiras no es así, chicas?-preguntó Threx, mirándolas

-sí, claro-dijo Usagi. Naru asintió y bajo la mirada

-también te pido disculpas por haberte despeinado Usagi-agregó él

La aludida llevó las manos a su cabeza. Sus chonguitos estaban deshechos y su cabello largo se deslizaba libre y suavemente hasta ocultarse bajo su chaqueta. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? o más bien ¿en que momento Threx había desatado su cabello y lo había ocultado?

-me tomo las cosas como si fueran cuestión de vida o muerte, aún cuando sea solo una pequeña broma-explicó él tranquilamente

En ese instante Usagi recordó el beso y se puso roja y tensa. También recordó las palabras caballerosas de él "hasta que tú lo desees así, mis labios no besarán más que tu mano." Sí, definitivamente ese no había sido más que un simple beso en la mano. Bueno quizá no había tenido nada de simple pero…

-entonces me voy-dijo Threx-siento haberte conocido en esta circunstancia, Naru ¿ese es tu nombre cierto?

-s..sí-dijo sonrojándose

-Threx, espera-dijo Usagi antes de que él se marchara-gracias por tu ayuda

-no olvides que te he salvado la vida-dijo Threx en tono de juego mientras se marchaba

Cuando él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Usagi volteó a ver a Naru. Parecía pensativa.

-Naru…

-yo también me voy-la interrumpió su amiga

-siento lo que pasó-espetó, avergonzada

-está bien -agregó mostrando una sonrisa-y Usagi, tu secreto, si algún día…-negó con la cabeza le dio la espalda para marcharse y luego dijo, como si hablara para ella misma -: ese chico es como tú, Usagi. pero es tu amigo, eso me alegra. No olvides tu promesa.

-no lo haré

Fue así que se despidió de su amiga, tragándose la curiosidad de preguntar qué había querido decir con eso. Su intercomunicador sonó en aquel momento con un fuerte pitido.

-¡¿ya se han ido los hermanos de Akiko?!-preguntó Mina, cuyo rostro apareció en la pantallita

-sí-dijo medio sorprendida

-¡Mina, cuida lo que dices, Naru puede estar con ella!-la regañó Rei

-¿Naru esta contigo Usagi?- le preguntó Mina

-no, ya se ha ido, ¿Cómo supieron que me había encontrado con los hermanos de Akiko?

-Cuando cortaste la comunicación, Mako vio que parecías asustada, temimos lo peor y tratamos de acelerar el paso pero sabíamos que aún estábamos demasiado lejos, entonces a Ami se le ocurrió la gran idea de atraerlos a nosotras-sonrió Mina

-¿entonces ustedes…?

-nosotras también estamos a salvo-dijo la voz de Makoto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Usagi lograra escucharla-Ami, mejor explícaselo tú

El rostro de Ami apareció en la pantalla y su voz dulce pero seria-como sucedía cuando hablaba de inventos y cosas científicas- dijo entonces:

- bueno, recordé lo que nos dijiste ayer, que ellos podían sentir la energía de Akiko sin importar que tan pequeña fuera. Entonces supuse que ellos eran capaces de sentir energías de un tipo muy específico que nadie más siente y que se despliegan al mismo tiempo que expulsan sus poderes. Si lográbamos expulsar aunque sea un poco de ese tipo de energía entonces ellos vendrían a nosotras creyendo que se trataba de Akiko.

-Ami logró que su minicoputadora expulsar esa energía-dijo además Mina-le costó bastante trabajo ya que lo estuvo intentando desde que nos enteramos que estarías en peligro si ibas a tu casa.

-y dejamos la minicomputadora en una calle bastante alejada de ti y del apartamento de Mako, quizá ahora los hermanos de Akiko deben estar descubriendo que todo fue una falsa alarma, así que será mejor que te alejes de tu casa, Usagi-dijo Rei

-ve al apartamento de Makoto, nosotros vamos hacia tu casa, para vigilarla en tu lugar-añadió Mina

-pero en el apartamento, ahí están…-dudó Usagi con el rostro ensombrecido

-Mamoru debe estar preocupado por ti, necesita saber que estas bien-dijo Mina

-si no desea ir, puede quedarse en el templo Hikawa, pero dile que se marche de ahí

-ya escuchaste a Rei, nos vemos Usagi-fue lo único que dijo Mina antes de terminar con la comunicación

Usagi lanzó un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar lejos de su casa

-espero que ya no hayan más problemas-suspiró a su vez Threx, que la miraba escondido en una calle, muy cerca de ella.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-te amo-dijo ella

Mamoru la estrechó con más fuerza recargando la cabeza en sus rubios cabellos. Calló por tanto tiempo que Akiko ansió ver su expresión, tratar de adivinar a través de ella lo que estaría pensando, pero en su lugar cerró los ojos y a su vez apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-aunque me siento muy feliz, no puedo dejar de sentir cierta tristeza-espetó Akiko luego de unos segundos- esa niña… hace unas horas, cuando hablamos, ella seguía con la esperanza de que tú correspondieras sus sentimientos.

- le dijiste lo del temblor - murmuró él con una voz extraña

-sí, y todo lo demás también-respondió- Desde que llegué no le he dicho más que palabras crueles. Fue por eso que hoy salió corriendo. Lo que le dije fue terrible, pero no noté odio en sus ojos, sólo dolor…En realidad es una chica admirable.

-la he lastimado tanto

-no trates de sacarme del lío, no sólo tú lo has hecho -dijo ella y luego agregó en el mismo tono que él– Los dos vamos a despedazar las ilusiones de esa chica…si ella viniera en este momento, si nos viera…-se separó ligeramente de Mamoru y él se enderezó, mirándola- Esta no es la mejor forma de que sepa que me quieres ¿no lo crees?

Fue completamente extraño que Mamoru, en lugar de afirmar aquello y soltarla, la acercara a su pecho, abrazándola con renovadas energías. Elevó la vista para mirarlo. Su rostro tenía la expresión agónica de aquellos que están siendo torturados por una pena interna.

El teléfono sonó de pronto y ella se separó inmediatamente para contestar

-¿Usagi?-dijo al contestar, volteando a ver a Mamoru que se había dejado caer sobre uno de los sillones y que la miraba a su vez con gran atención. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio para no descubrir la mentira que había mantenido en pie hasta ese momento-¿Mamoru? sí, él está aquí conmigo

Usagi se quedó en silencio momentáneamente.

-yo estoy bien-dijo entonces a través del auricular-¿puedes decírselo?

-sí, claro-contestó sin despegar la mirada de Mamoru. Los ojos de él habían dejado de fijarse en Akiko cuando repentinamente Luna y Artemis habían salido de detrás de uno de los sillones-¿vienes al apartamento?

Usagi dudó por un momento más, mientras Akiko observaba cómo Mamoru evadía la mirada de los gatos, como si ellos fueran la luz cegadora de una pureza que él ya no se sentía digno de mirar.

-sí-dijo Usagi, algo bajo-voy para allá

-te esperamos

Colgó contemplando con algo más que curiosidad a los gatos que estaban frente a la puerta de salida y saltaban como si intentaran coger la manija y abrir. Mamoru, que también se había percatado de aquello, se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta. Sólo el gato negro salió corriendo, mientras que el gato blanco caminó hacia la habitación del fondo cuya puerta estaba abierta y que se cerró detrás de él.

-Usagi al fin se decidió a venir-dijo Akiko ante una nueva sombra de silencio

Mamoru no le puso atención sino que caminó rápidamente a una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, observando cómo él buscaba dentro de uno de los armarios de Makoto-esculcar en la ropa de una chica es algo que solo haría un pervertido-dijo en broma, intentando hacer que la seriedad de su rostro desapareciera.

-ponte eso-dijo Mamoru al fin, dándole un gorro y unos lentes de sol-, si puedes, oculta tu cabello dentro del gorro. Vamos a salir.

Akiko lo obedeció, aunque estaba realmente impresionada con su comportamiento

-esos gatos son extraños-comentó mientras caminaban por la calle a toda velocidad-las amigas de Usagi y tú se comportan raro cuando están con ellos. Te encerraste con ese gato blanco antes de irnos, como si fuera una persona más, como si hablara.

Mamoru no respondió a su insinuación. Desde que salieron permanecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos

-¿estamos huyendo de ella?-preguntó entonces -por eso estás tan serio

-no es sólo eso-dijo él y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el transcurso

-ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos-soltó Akiko, parando en un solitario parque-además este lugar me gusta para esconderme-agregó avanzando hacia un viejo árbol y recargándose en él.

Mamoru hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron en silencio, únicamente contemplando el paisaje. El viento movió las hojas del árbol y muchas de ellas cayeron suavemente a su alrededor.

-hace un momento-comenzó a decir Mamoru- cuando dijiste que te habías preguntado quien podría acercarse a alguien solitario y antipático. En mi mente también surgió un nombre-confesó- Yo fui siempre cruel con esa persona, molestándola en cada encuentro. Acepto que era divertido ver su rostro enfadado-sonrió levemente-incluso la hice llorar, aunque en realidad ella solía llorar por muchas cosas-se ensanchó su sonrisa-Definitivamente no congeniábamos, sin embargo, ella no dudó en brindarme su ayuda, y me escuchó con verdadera atención cuando le hablé sobre mi. Todavía recuerdo a la perfección lo que me dijo después de que le hablara sobre mis padres y mi memoria perdida: "antes de hoy pensaba que eras el hombre más repugnante del mundo, pero ahora te considero el segundo" –Akiko lo miró asombrada-Esa persona era Usagi.

Akiko sintió un repentino frío y pasó su mano por la espalda de él, acurrucándose en su brazo

-estar solo-murmuró Mamoru, muy bajo, pero como estaban tan cerca pudo escucharlo perfectamente- fue algo por lo que tuve que pasar y fue también la principal fuente de mis temores durante muchos años…Desde ese primer día en el que nos encontramos en el hospital, traté de estar siempre a tu lado, o más bien, de hacer que tú estuvieras al mío. Me aferré a ti como si te trataras de mi salvavidas…qué egoísta fui.

-¿Qué dices?

-lo siento, no sabes cuanto

Ese no era el tono de voz que Akiko hubiera querido escuchar. Se separó de él con brusquedad.

-Para ya. Sabes que no tengo nada que reprocharte. ¿por qué sigues diciendo esas cosas?

-porque mereces toda la felicidad del mundo; y yo no puedo dártela

- ¡no! ¡¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?!- dijo arrojándose a su pecho, donde se refugió como un niño asustado- ¡tú eres mi felicidad, el solo estar a tu lado me hace la mujer más dichosa del mundo!

Mamoru calló por un segundo, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos

-yo podría seguir-dijo él al fin- hacerlo no pesa tanto ni resulta tan difícil cuando se miente para hacen feliz a alguien que se quiere tanto como yo a ti; a alguien a la que además le debo tantas cosas que tal vez me sea imposible pagar algún día-dijo tomando su rostro por el mentón para poder ver con más claridad sus ojos que se ocultaban tras los lentes de sol –Pero he comprendido que esa no es la solución. No es justo que vivas en la mentira. No mereces algo así, y…-pareció dudarlo pero solo tardó un segundo en continuar-tampoco Usagi merece seguir sufriendo por esto.

Akiko se quitó los lentes lentamente. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él muy abiertos y luego descendieron hasta el suelo

- desde que volví te he preguntado si me amas. Siempre tardaste en responder-contestó con seguridad- Y también fuiste a buscarme cuando estuve en peligro, ¡dejaste que te besara! -agregó repentina y desesperadamente-¿dices que todo eso ha sido parte de una mentira?

No hubo respuesta así que levantó la vista, pero él mantenía la mirada fija en un punto indefinido.

-¡mírame!-exclamó furiosa y la gorra que ocultaba su cabello cayó inesperadamente-¡deja ya de preocuparte por lo que sienta y dime algo que me haga comprender lo que dices!

-la amo

Todo pareció hundirse en el silencio, junto con ella, que calló como si su lengua hubiera sido arrancada de un solo tirón y temiera pronunciar alguna palabra, pues así se daría cuenta de que ya no la tenía. Su rostro había palidecido rápidamente y la expresión fiera y fuerte que había mostrado segundos antes se había desvanecido completamente bajo un velo de fragilidad. Esta vez Mamoru no apartó ni un segundo la mirada de ella, y esta vez, Akiko deseó que lo hiciera, porque esa mirada segura y compasiva sólo la lastimaba más.

La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo ellos y oscuras nubes salidas de la nada bailaron una danza feroz en el cielo. De pronto el suelo se agrietó con un crujido rápido y doloroso, justo debajo de ellos.

-Akiko…-dijo, inseguro de interrumpir el silencio de la chica.

En ese instante los movimientos oscilatorios se detuvieron abruptamente. Akiko lo miró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se resistían a salir, pero que tarde o temprano terminaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Al final todo se resume a ella-dijo su antigua amiga y novia, con una burda imitación de sonrisa- ¡Y yo preocupándome por lastimarla! Era mi corazón y no el suyo el que terminaría destrozado el día de hoy.

-Akiko esto…

-no…-lo detuvo, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios. Trató de mantener firme la sonrisa, y ésta mostró tanto dolor como la expresión de su rostro- no quiero que me expliques cómo sucedieron las cosas. Saber cómo es que dejaste de amarme, cómo la conociste o cómo es que te enamoraste de ella… - se le quebró la voz y bajo la cabeza, sin poder resistir más. Esta vez ya no sonreía. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con increíble fuerza. Las vio perderse, una tras otra en la masa verde de pasto que cubría el suelo -es demasiado doloroso…

Los dedos de la chica se encajaron en su pecho, arrugando su pulcra camisa mientras las últimas palabras se perdían en su voz quebrada

-lo siento-dijo él-sé que este no era el mejor momento…

-deja ya de decir palabras amables-lo interrumpió rudamente, con voz herida mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de él-y la próxima vez, no me abraces sólo con la intención de consolarme, eso es cruel

Mamoru pareció lamentar verdaderamente haber actuado así y en un silencio impotente, que pareció largísimo para los dos, escuchó el sonido a veces sofocado y a veces libre y desgarrador de sus sollozos.

-tenemos que irnos-espetó él de pronto-tus hermanos…

Las lágrimas dejaron de salir abruptamente de sus verdes y ahora pasmados ojos que se ocultaban tras su cabello suelto.

"cuidado"

Fue esa una única palabra pronunciada por una voz ahogada. El sonido apenas audible fue mitigado por los pocos ruidos que zumbaban alrededor, pero ese sonido era el de una voz que Mamoru no podría olvidar ni pasar desapercibido jamás. Volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía, como si hubieran dicho su nombre. La voz volvió a escucharse. Esta vez alcanzó a ver los labios moviéndose, pronunciando aquellas palabras. De reojo veía una luz acercándose pero él enfocaba su mirada en aquel rostro asustado y en los ojos azules bien abiertos que mostraban pánico:

-¡Mamoru cuidado!

La advertencia sonó con toda la fuerza que pudo salir de aquella garganta. Entonces reaccionó. Pero fue demasiado tarde, la energía eléctrica se impactaba ya contra su espalda y provocaba un ardoroso y molesto cosquilleo. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse, cayó de rodillas. Una repentina neblina había invadido el lugar y le impedía ver con toda claridad a Usagi, por que era ella la que había aparecido de la nada, gritando para advertirle.

-¿cómo pudiste?-murmuró entonces Akiko. Hasta ese momento se percataba de que las manos de la joven estaban sobre sus hombros, temblando de furia-¡¡¡¡cómo!!!!

Todo lo demás sucedió con una confusión absoluta. Vio a Akiko que con un fúrico y aterrador grito se lanzaba hacia la neblina detrás de él, mientras las rocas se desprendían del suelo y se amoldaban perfectamente a sus manos. Después escuchó un terrible y ensordecedor sonido, acompañado por un ancho destello de luz. El pasto se manchó de sangre y Mamoru tardó unos segundos en comprender que el sonido no había sido producido por un ataque sino por dos, los cuales, de forma curiosa se habían dirigido a lugares opuestos a un mismo tiempo, y que por lo tanto, aquel rojo carmín no pertenecía exclusivamente a una persona…


	10. Los seis hermanos

Capítulo IX

_**Los seis hermanos**_

La calle estaba vacía. Caminaba por ella a paso regular hasta que tuvo que detenerse ante la abrupta sensación de adormecimiento. Parpadeó, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y descubrió que estaba ardiendo. La fiebre volvía con renovadas fuerzas, ¿es que no la dejaría en paz?

-no te vas a curar si sigues descuidándote, deberías estar en cama-le reprochó de pronto la voz de Luna a su espalda-Pensando que irías al departamento de Makoto me la pasé buscándote en esa dirección, pero te has desviado Usagi. ¿A dónde pensabas ir?-agregó mientras se colocaba a su lado y la rubia separaba las manos de las mejillas-sé que la situación no es muy fácil para ti, pero no puedes andar por la calle así como así y ni que decir de salir corriendo o dirigirte a tu casa impulsivamente, nos diste un buen susto. Te das cuenta de que…¿Usagi? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Se preocupó al estudiar el rostro sonrojado de su amiga, creyó que su evidente falta de atención era efecto de la fiebre pero entonces…

-¿crees que Mamoru me ama?

La gata, sorprendida por la pregunta, calló, sin saber qué contestar. Como estaban las cosas ya no se sentía capaz de defender a Mamoru. Momentos antes, en el apartamento de Makoto, le había quedado claro que él había aceptado estar con Akiko. Y aunque tenía la casi completa seguridad de que Mamoru lo hacía sin amarla, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que terminaría su relación con Usagi, así que no podía darle esperanzas, pero tampoco se sentía la persona más adecuada para rompérselas.

-Motoki dijo que no debía entristecerme antes de tiempo, y en ese momento yo también pensé que estaba actuando de forma impulsiva-espetó Usagi, recargándose en la pared-por eso yo le dije hoy a Akiko que no iba a perder las esperanzas hasta que él dijera a quien amaba…. Pero luego, ella dijo que Mamoru puede besarme pensando en ella-un signo de enfado y reprobación se mostró en el rostro serio de Luna, pero no interrumpió a Usagi- Su comentario me hirió y me hizo enfadar. Mamoru no es ese tipo de chico, fue eso en lo que pensé. Pero luego recordé lo que él me dijo por teléfono. Siempre insistió en que nada había cambiado, pero yo sabía que no era cierto… ¿Entonces Akiko tiene razón? ¿Eso prueba que ella lo conoce mejor que yo?

-_no, eso no es cierto_ -dijo Luna, para sí misma, ya que no podía exteriorizar sus comentarios-_ si esa chica en verdad lo conociera, si supiera los sentimientos de Mamoru como se enorgullece de decirlo, esto no estaría pasando._

-estar con alguien sin quererlo, eso es común en muchas parejas ¿no?-continuó Usagi-Antes me sostenía de la posibilidad por muy pequeña que fuera, de que él me dijera que quiere estar conmigo, pero ahora creo que si él llegara a decírmelo, dudaría de sus palabras. Porque si Akiko tiene razón y él puede besarme sin amarme, también puede decirme te amo sin sentirlo…Y sé que pensar así, dudar así de él no es correcto…eso sólo demostraría que jamás podré estar con Mamoru, pero no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza…

-Akiko ha creado muchos conflictos entre ustedes-comentó Luna a su vez, intentando evadir a toda costa ese tipo de temas.

-a pesar de todo, ella no es una mala persona-argumentó Usagi cambiando el tono de su voz- al contrario, ella no quiere lastimarme

-pero todo lo que te dijo…

-yo también le he dicho cosas hirientes. Y ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero tampoco quiero desistir… Eso suena tonto-murmuró luego de reflexionarlo rápidamente- después de todo lo que he dicho ¿cómo puedo desear seguir luchando? No sé qué me sucede, Luna.

-sucede que lo amas demasiado, y que Akiko te ha dicho mucho y Mamoru ha callado tanto, que te han dejado atrapada. Estas confundida, eso es normal.

Threx se recargó aún más en la pared que lo escondía de Usagi y de su felina compañera, en una posición reflexiva. Sotaro, que había seguido a Luna desde el apartamento de Makoto, se encontraba a su lado, escuchando al igual que él.

-señor, están avanzando-le dijo Sotaro interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.

-andando entonces

-¡Kazuo!-le habló en ese instante una voz a su espalda. Se giró para ver a la persona que lo llamaba con aquel nombre que ya le resultaba desconocido-¿por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?-preguntó la chica respirando agitadamente.

Al verlo, la joven Omitsu había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, y en ese momento le sonría con alegría, sin embargo, él no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo, al contrario, se veía frío, seco.

-he estado ocupado Omitsu-dijo con tranquilidad y sin expresar sentimiento alguno

-señor- intervino Sotaro, con premura en la voz

-ve tú-le ordenó-y mejor ponte tu capa, puedes llegar a necesitarla

-entiendo-respondió el otro y se retiró con rapidez

-te comportas diferente- comentó la chica y sus ojos miel continuaron mirándolo con gran atención-es por lo que pasó la otra noche, no puedes negarlo

-no, por supuesto que no lo negaré. Lo siento pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso, además tengo algo de prisa.

-estoy preocupada por ti…¿no te das cuenta?-lo detuvo-esa noche mirando las estrellas, ibas a decirme algo importante ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Por un momento sintió que algo se removía en su corazón, como si el sentimiento que había pensado que estaba casi extinto, volviera a surgir con más fuerza, pero solo duró unos instantes, pues el recuerdo de la princesa acaparó rápidamente su mente y corazón.

-eres una buena amiga, eso es lo que te quería decir.

-¿en verdad? ¿Sólo era eso?-le preguntó con voz desilusionada y ligeramente quebrada-¿o que me consideres así es también a causa de ese cristal?

-¿lo viste?

-sí. Tú no le quitabas la mirada de encima.

-eso…-dijo, dudando

-Kazuo, te quiero-espetó la chica después de dudarlo por unos segundos. Sus mejillas tenía un toque rojizo: estaba avergonzada.

-esto no es normal-dijo en ese instante Luna, observando la formación de nubes sobre ellas al tiempo que el suelo se agitaba en un temblor de nivel medio. Había un punto donde las nubes se arremolinaban: ese parecía ser el epicentro-es este lugar

Usagi miró a un costado de la calle. Se trataba de un parque que a simple vista parecía de lo más normal. Pasó la mirada por el conjunto de ancestrales árboles de cerezo cuyo frondoso follaje le ocultaba la vista interna del parque; o casi toda. Distinguió un punto, un ligero movimiento de una cabellera larga y rubia, y una rápida idea atravesó su cabeza.

-Deben ser los hermanos de Akiko-dijo Luna continuando con sus reflexiones- activaron sus poderes, pero ¿por qué?

Luna apenas había terminado la frase cuando el suelo paró de temblar y las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse con una rapidez increíble.

- que extraño…Usagi…

-sí, lo sé, hay que ir

-no, yo voy, nadie sospecha de los gatos y menos en un parque. Comunícate con las chicas y cuéntaselo -le dijo Luna al tiempo que echaba a correr por uno de los senderos del parque.

-_muy bien hecho gatita, protege a la princesa_ -pensó Sotaro, oculto a unos metros de Usagi pero su ligera sonrisa desapareció cuando la rubia avanzó también, aunque en un rumbo totalmente distinto al que había tomado Luna.

-Cru, creo que las sailors solo están jugando con nosotros-dijo en ese instante la única mujer del grupo que volaba a toda velocidad entre las nubes- ya íbamos rumbo al escondite, porque no…

-esta vez el estallido de poder que sentimos se parece más a la forma de actuar de Febe-respondió Cru con su voz indiferente

-es posible que sea una trampa, como la anterior, pero si Febe se equivocó y expulsó su poder… simplemente no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad…-lo apoyó otro

-¡miren!-exclamó uno de ellos, señalando una extraña formación de nubes, blancas como todas las demás pero con ligero toque gris

-perfecto-exclamó Hiperión

Mientras tanto, Usagi, que no había perdido de vista la cabellera rubia, la cual aparecía y desaparecía entre las hojas de los árboles movidas por el viento, paró abruptamente y Sotaro, varios metros por detrás de ella, oculto bajo un capuchón y el antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro, también lo hizo. Esta vez sus ropas no era de color dorado sino terracota; ese ere el único cambio en su atuendo. Se colocó detrás del árbol más cercano y miró cautelosamente, alegre de tener excelente vista porque de lo contrario, no habría podido ver que mucho más adelante, en un pequeño claro, se encontraba el príncipe Endimión- o Mamoru como se llamaba en esa época- junto con aquella chica rubia que habían salvado un día antes. Ella lucía bastante cómoda, con la cabeza reclinada en él.

-que sorpresa, jamás nos imaginábamos que esa chica tuviera una relación tan cercana con el príncipe-murmuró para sí mismo, notando el cariz de abstracción que envolvía a la pareja, como si ésta estuviera envuelta por una burbuja aislada del resto del mundo- y la princesa, creo que puedo imaginar como se ve su rostro en este momento…

Un sonido a su derecha le hizo apartar la mirada de aquella escena y dirigirla a aquel lugar.

-me has descubierto-espetó entonces y Luna que casi acababa de llegar (aunque no tan tarde como para percatarse de que ese hombre vigilaba a Usagi y a Mamoru), salió del pequeño arbusto, maullando como un gato normal y fingiendo sólo pasar por ahí. Pero el enmascarado la tomó en sus manos y la elevó para verla mejor-¿a ti tampoco te gusta el espectáculo? Sí, lo puedo ver-continuó sonriéndole amablemente-pero qué le vamos a hacer…

Al mismo tiempo que Sotaro terminaba de decir aquello, una nueva imagen hizo que Usagi se moviera tan rápido como la anterior le había paralizado: Cru había surgido de la nada, junto con sus cuatro hermanos, y como un pájaro cualquiera que sobrevuela el área y decide parar un momento, se habían detenido sin esfuerzo, ni ruido sobre la punta del árbol que se encontraba detrás de Mamoru. Akiko, quien habría visto a su hermano de no haber mantenido la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Mamoru, se movió ligeramente ante algunas palabras de él, que Usagi no logró distinguir. Por solo un instante miró al mismo tiempo a la pareja y al líder de los cinco hermanos de Akiko, que no había tardado ni un segundo más en extender la mano abierta, dispuesto a atacar a los dos jóvenes.

-cuidado-gritó sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras corría hacia ellos con desesperación, pero su voz apenas y sonó medianamente elevada ¿por qué su voz le fallaba en un momento como ese? No obstante, Mamoru parecía haber escuchado su advertencia, porque ahora dirigía su mirada a ella. Volvió a gritarle al tiempo que salía al pequeño claro, esta vez con una voz clara y fuerte.

Aún cuando en esta ocasión Mamoru se había percatado de lo que sucedía, la energía eléctrica expulsada de la mano de Cru, pequeña pero deslumbrante, se aproximó tan rápidamente que nada pudo hacerse.

La repentina bruma se deslizó por cada hueco del lugar y lo envolvió todo en una gran nada gris y húmeda. El cuerpo de Mamoru despareció también a sus ojos, mientras caía, como si hubiera sido tragado por la niebla. Dio un paso adelante, aún más asustada; escuchó las palabras de Akiko, su grito de fiera herida, vio un rostro apareciendo de la nada a toda velocidad, cerró los ojos y se protegió con los brazos inconscientemente al sentirse atacada, y luego sintió un centenar de fuerzas invisibles cortando su piel, rápida y ferozmente, al tiempo que un grito lastimero y espantosamente cercano llegaba a sus oídos. Fue arrastrada hacia atrás por aquellas fuerzas y cayó de espaldas. En ningún momento pensó en el hecho de que advirtiendo a Mamoru también llamaba la atención de los recién llegados.

Lo único que sintió después de eso fue la fuerte lluvia mojándole la cara en un silencio absoluto.

Nunca sabría que el mutismo había sido producido por la sorpresa y la confusión de todos los presentes. Incluso los dos atacantes se mantenían inmóviles y pasmados.

Akiko había parado cuando su ataque, directamente dirigido a Cru, recayó sobre otro cuerpo que se había atravesado sin previo aviso. Y al mismo tiempo que veía con desilusión y sorpresa que no había herido a quien quería, se percataba de que a unos metros más, en tierra firme, otra persona había sido atacada y de que, de todos sus hermanos, el único que faltaba era Hiperión. Éste último se dio cuenta de lo mismo, aunque a la inversa; y su rostro se descompuso. Fue para él todo una sorpresa que uno de sus hermanos hubiera sido herido mientras él se lanzaba a atacar a Usagi.

Por ello, ni Akiko, flotando en el cielo, ni Hiperión, parado en tierra, supieron qué hacer ¿seguir atacando, o volverse hacia su compañero herido?

La bruma se diseminaba con lentitud. Una mano cálida tocó presurosamente el cuello de Usagi e Hiperión reaccionó, acercándose lentamente en actitud ofensiva. Sotaro, bajo su capuchón color terracota se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Usagi.

-no creo que quieras enfrentarme-amenazó, esperando que funcionara, aunque en esta ocasión no fuera el guerrero de capuchón dorado el que dijera aquello. Hiperión paró, dudando, o más bien recordando cómo Cru y él habían tenido que huir del enfrentamiento anterior-_era por esto que no deseaba cambiar el color de mi traje, ¿lo ves? yo tenía razón Yoshiki_-pensó, nervioso, vigilando cada movimiento del otro- deberías ayudar a tu compañera, parece herida

-¡no lo escuches!

Usagi abrió levemente los ojos, escuchando el grito de la joven cuya voz ya había oído, discutiendo horas antes fuera de su casa.

-me duele-murmuró y llevó la mano a sus costillas, donde una mano había presionado sin consideración aquella parte que tanto le ardía.

-lo siento, pero necesito saber qué tan graves son tus heridas-dijo la voz de Mamoru y la vista se le aclaró lo suficiente como para vislumbrar su rostro empapado por la lluvia. Lo dejó actuar, sentía una mezcla de dolor, debilidad y confusión que jamás había sentido.

Por otra parte, Hiperión había dirigido su mirada a sus hermanos, especialmente a Tetis y al profundo sangrado que se extendía por su hombro y se deslizaba por el brazo. Su hermana era sostenida por Cru, que mostraba su impasibilidad de siempre.

-¡mátala ahora!-dijo impacientemente otro de los hermanos de Akiko e Hiperión cobró seguridad dando un paso adelante.

Pero Akiko se le adelantó. Había decidido a tiempo lo que debía hacer y se interpuso entre Hiperión y Sotaro en un santiamén.

-¡no te muevas ni un solo centímetro más!-lo amenazó su hermana, que lucía más que furiosa

Usagi levantó la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar la voz de la chica y recordar de forma fugaz lo que había visto minutos antes. Todo el cuerpo le dolió al hacerlo, pero lo que vio a continuación, sirvió para mitigarlo: Las manos de Mamoru que se habían movido hacia ella con el propósito de ayudarla-o tal vez de detenerla- estaban llenas de sangre, levemente deslavada por la lluvia. Su camisa también estaba salpicada de aquella sustancia.

-toda esa sangre…¿de quien es?....es, ¿es mía?

Su atención al igual que la de Mamoru, que se proponía responderle, se distrajo cuando un estallido resonó peligrosamente cerca. Súbitamente el hombre encapuchado -que ella no tenía idea de quién era o de dónde había salido- se acercó a ella y Usagi sintió un dolor más fuerte cuando el brazo de él pasó veloz y poco cuidadosamente por debajo de su cintura.

-¡¿qué intentas hacer?!-exclamó Mamoru, defensivo; deteniendo al otro al tiempo que una nueva explosión sonaba a pocos pasos.

-además de las heridas, ella está ardiendo, tiene fiebre ¿no?-replicó el chico, mientras Usagi resistiendo la daga de dolor que le había atravesado tomaba al chico por la capa empapada, con sus manos tan débiles como el resto de su cuerpo- Voy a sacarla de aquí, este lugar es peligroso para ella

El sonido de choque, unido a un grito de dolor de Akiko silbó en el aire, afirmando lo que decía Sotaro.

-nos matarán a todos si no nos vamos-urgió el encapuchado y Mamoru sintió la misma necesidad de sacarlas de ahí al ver que los hermanos de la rubia-incluida Tetis, a pesar de estar seriamente herida-se alineaban y atacaba con la violencia despiadada de un tifón.

De pronto, Akiko logró esquivar uno de los ataques de Cru, bloquear una energía conjunta de sus otros cuatro hermanos y crear una altísima barrera de piedra que se levantó frente a ella como un muro infranqueable. Luego apareció otra barrera detrás de Mamoru, otra a la izquierda de Usagi, otra más tras el encapuchado y una última arriba de los cuatro, formando así un gigantesco prisma cuadrangular. Solo quedó un pequeño orificio en la conjunción de la pared trasera y la derecha, por donde un largo rayo de luz neblinosa entraba...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-¡¡¡Yoshiki, Yoshiki!!!! ¡despierta!

El chico de ojos color marrón y cabello negro se frotó los ojos, medio confuso

-¡¿cómo es posible que te hayas quedado dormido?!-lo regaño severamente Unkei, cuyo rostro lucía más que desesperado-¡se marcharon! ¡Mientras tú estúpidamente te quedabas dormido en tu turno! ¡Si sabías que no podrías vigilarlos mientras yo estaba fuera, jamás hubieras aceptado quedarte!

-¿dices que la chica y el príncipe han salido?-preguntó, más despierto y preocupado, comenzando a enfadarse con él mismo por haberse dejado vencer por el sueño-¡Rayos!

La voz del conductor del noticiero, en la T.V. los hizo olvidarse de aquel asunto. Anunciaba un extraño fenómeno tormentoso que azotaba en esos momentos una zona específica del distrito Jubangai, recomendando alejarse lo más posible y asegurando que ya había expertos estudiando el caso.

-¡rayos!-murmuró Yoshiki de nuevo, poniéndose de pie de golpe-¿iremos, no? Es obvio que esto es obra de esas personas, y si es cierto lo que dice el noticiero, nos será bastante difícil entrar sin ser vistos.

-no por nada tenemos esto, Yoshiki-replicó Unkei, desdoblando dos prendas que permanecían en un extremo del sillón, una de color gris oscuro y otra de color verde claro. Le lanzó esta última al pelinegro y los dos salieron a toda prisa.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Omitsu…-comenzó a decir Threx, sin dejar de notar que cada vez se alejaban más de la zona donde él y Sotaro se habían separado.

-lo sé, tienes que irte-dijo ella, caminando a su lado-no has parado de decirlo, aún cuando yo no he parado de decirte que no te dejaré hasta que me aclares lo que está sucediendo. Ya no vas al curso intensivo al que asistíamos, y parece que yo he desaparecido para ti-agregó con las mejillas sonrosadas-Y ahora que te veo de nuevo…

Se interrumpió cuando una docena de personas los rebasaron corriendo apresuradamente. Un señor que parecía agotado, corría también pero en dirección contraria.

-¡espere!-exclamó Threx, deteniendo al hombre-¿sabe por qué la gente está corriendo?

-hay una tormenta extraña, todos temen que se extienda y huyen a refugiarse en sus casas.

-¿y usted, por qué no hace lo mismo?-preguntó Omitsu, repentinamente interesada

-Por desgracia, mi casa está en el centro de aquella tormenta, tengo que ir y asegurarme de que mi familia esta bien-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-les recomiendo que no se acerquen a ese lugar.

-Omitsu, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi -dijo Threx, cuando la chica veía marcharse al hombre, corriendo hacia la formación de nubes grises que retumbaban, llenas de energía eléctrica. Ella se sonrojó inevitablemente al notar amabilidad en aquel rostro apuesto- eres la amiga más fantástica que he tenido, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien. Te prometo que pronto volveré a los cursos y…

-dices todo esto porque quieres que te deje ir-murmuró al principio enfada-¿tanta es tu urgencia?

-sí-confesó-pero no te he mentido, no lo haría, ni siquiera para zafarme de ti

Sonrió, tratando de animarla, pero ella le dio la espalda y murmuró:

-cuando dije que te quería, creo que me malinterpretaste. Yo no me refería a quererte sólo como amigo

Threx calló unos segundos

-te equivocas, lo entendí bien-le contestó-Pero ese hecho no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Casi se pudo escuchar el corazón de Omitsu, rompiéndose en mil pedazos

-no, está bien-dijo la chica que evidentemente trataba de mostrarse fuerte-sólo que creí durante vario tiempo que tú tampoco me veías sólo como una amiga…

Threx se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro pero algo lo detuvo. Se podía apreciar claramente el conjunto de nubes negras manchando el cielo, nubes formadas por un fenómeno anormal. Tenía que apresurarse.

-perdóname-dijo cerrando el puño-tengo que irme

Omitsu abrió los ojos-que había presionado fuertemente para reprimir las lágrimas- justo a tiempo para verlo pasar rápidamente a su lado y escuchar que decía en un nuevo susurro:

-perdóname.

Él no se volvió para ver su rostro, era mejor así. Jamás podría amar a esa chica como amaba a la princesa de la Luna y esa era una de las verdades más absolutas de su vida.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Seguía lloviendo. Pero el acompasado tintineo de la lluvia sonaba ligeramente apagado y sus gotas ya no los tocaban.

Akiko, con la ropa empapada y el cuerpo lleno de raspones y heridas abiertas, miró la magnífica fortaleza que había creado en segundos, y cayó agotada sobre una de sus rodillas.

-salgan ahora que pueden-exclamó con voz agitada-esto no aguantará mucho tiempo

El encapuchado, sin dudarlo siquiera, intentó nuevamente cargar a Usagi aunque esta vez con más delicadeza. Nadie se lo impidió, ni siquiera ella que estaba demasiado azorada y débil como para comprender completamente lo que sucedía. Pero estando en los brazos del chico y no recostada en el suelo, Usagi pudo ver a Mamoru de cuerpo completo, sentado sobre la hierba, con el cabello lleno de gotas de lluvia. Y notó también que a sus pies, entre el pasto mojado, había un pequeño bulto negro bañado en sangre. Entonces, en sus ojos antes soñolientos, el apagado brillo de la fiebre desapareció.

Su mente repasó y encajó los hechos con inesperada lucidez. Toda esa sangre en las manos y ropa de Mamoru, esa que creía era suya…el grito que oyó tan cerca de ella al ser atacada… todo eso en realidad, en realidad…

-¡¡¡¡Luna!!!!!-gritó e hizo tal esfuerzo que Sotaro tuvo que sujetarla con más fuerza para impedir que cayera-¡¡¡suéltame, suéltame!!! ¡Luna, Luna!

Algo, un poder enorme al parecer, chocó contra la barrera de roca. El muro frontal, que parecía inquebrantable, se estremeció y comenzó a resquebrajarse. A través de la fisura que se ampliaba a gran velocidad brilló la luz de un nuevo ataque y Akiko tuvo que levantar de inmediato otra pared para protegerlos. La energía se impactó contra el primer muro que terminó de deshacerse con un atronador sonido, el cual llegó perfectamente a los oídos de todos.

Mamoru tomó con infinito cuidado el cuerpo pequeño y mortalmente herido de Luna, se puso de pie y se acercó a Usagi que dejó de resistirse a la fuerza del encapuchado para mirar a su amiga.

- hice lo que pude para parar el sangrado -le dijo él- Aún respira, pero necesita atención urgente. Trata de moverla lo menos posible.

Las lágrimas de Usagi empaparon a Luna en cuanto Mamoru la colocó entre sus brazos.

-siempre soy tan descuidada, perdóname Luna

Se escuchó otro violento choque pero esta vez, para alivio de Akiko, ninguna pared se derribó.

-tenemos que apresurarnos…por su amiga-dijo el encapuchado a Usagi, preocupado por el inminente peligro, y más seguro de que ella lo escucharía con más cuidado ahora que necesitaban sacar al pequeño felino.

Usagi miró rápidamente a Mamoru que plantado en el mismo lugar, dirigía su mirada llena de indecisión a ellos. En ese mismo momento, contemplándolo, Usagi supo con toda exactitud lo que tenía que hacer.

-yo puedo caminar sola-dijo y Sotaro, aunque dudando, permitió que se pusiera de pie por si misma.

Se sintió mareada. Además su cuerpo adolorido no estaba en las mejores condiciones para sostenerla. Se dio cuenta de aquello con un quejido bajo de dolor. Aunque Luna se había interpuesto en el ataque para protegerla, ella no había salido del todo indemne de él. Dio un paso hacia Mamoru y luego se detuvo, tocando la parte baja de su pierna vendada con un jirón de la camisa de Mamoru cuyo intenso ardor había logrado adormecer todo el miembro.

-señorita, ¿Qué se propone hacer?-le preguntó el enmascarado- usted no está en condiciones…

Paró de hablar al ver que Usagi, tomando fuerzas, continuaba avanzando, cojeando ligeramente.

-él tiene razón-se acercó Mamoru ahorrándole el trabajo de continuar caminando hacia él-no te esfuerces más

-Mamoru…¿te quedarás?

Él no supo cómo responder y la expresión de su rostro mostró más vacilación.

-¡apresúrense!-gritó Akiko, ante un ligero temblor en el armazón, preguntándose si sus fuerzas alcanzarían para levantar otro barrera así, si es que ésta era derribada-todos deben salir-dijo para que no quedara duda de cual era su postura.

-hazlo, quédate con ella-espetó Usagi suavemente y él, que se había girado para ver a Akiko, se volvió para mirarla a ella-se acaban de reconciliar ¿no? Es injusto que se separen de nuevo, y por mi causa-volvió a verlo al rostro velozmente y no dudo más en continuar-que seas muy feliz

Akiko que aunque rendida de cansancio se había mantenido atenta a cualquier ataque, dejó de fijarse en la altísima coraza rectangular de roca, y dirigió su vista a ella.

-Usagi…-dijo muy bajo, tiernamente, y luego pensó con una mezcla extraña de admiración y dolor-_y yo que te llamaba niña. No, no eres para nada una niña, esa que pensé amaba a Mamoru fugazmente…tú…tú lo amas con toda la fuerza de una mujer, lo amas tan enserio como yo, o quizá más__…_

Mamoru esquivó mirar a Usagi por más tiempo y se dirigió seriamente al enmascarado

-la forma en la que actúas… tú ¿estas aquí para protegerla?

-así es, con mi vida si es necesario-respondió sinceramente el encapuchado

-entonces me aseguras que llegará a salvo con sus amigas

-por supuesto-dijo el otro con seguridad

Mamoru buscó los ojos azules de Usagi pero ella concentraba la mirada en Luna con gran insistencia.

-cuídalas entonces

El encapuchado, antes de tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos, y adelantándose a su posible oposición, le dijo que aquello era necesario para que fueran más rápido. Usagi sólo asintió y permitió que procediera, sin levantar la mirada.

Mamoru deseó tantas cosas en ese instante

-después de esto…-comenzó a decir él, y la miró de nuevo. El sinfín de ideas y sentimientos que se disputaban su corazón volvieron a revolverse y agitarse dentro de él. Entonces negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y cambió sus palabras- Usa…tú también sé muy feliz.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de dirigirse una mirada de despedida. La barrera de roca se despedazó violentamente y los pedazos cayeron reducidos a escombros. Sotaro salió rápidamente, bajo la protección de Akiko que detenía todos los trozos de roca que caían sobre ellos, entre el polvo que provocaba una confusión mayor a la que ya existía.

-¿por qué te quedaste?-le preguntó Akiko, que había logrado proteger a los dos con un techo de roca, que tras la partida del enmascarado, convirtió en una pequeña coraza

-desde que te conozco hemos luchado juntos contra tus hermanos –explicó, acomodándose su sombrero de copa, mirándola a través de su antifaz de Tuxedo Kamen-¿creíste que te dejaría luchar sola?

-deberías dejar de ser tan amable, especialmente con las mujeres. Usagi podría molestarse

-lo sé-murmuró él con una pequeña sonrisa triste y reflexiva

-Mamoru-continuó, con un ligero temblor en la voz- no fuiste completamente sincero conmigo.

No dio ninguna explicación más, ni él se la pidió. Pero terminó la oración dentro de ella.

-_Tú únicamente me dijiste "la amo". Pero jamás mencionaste, que la amas más que a nadie en el mundo…Sin embargo, no es necesario decirlo, quizá ni siquiera habrías podido hacerlo, pero es tan claro… especialmente en momentos como este…_

De pronto el caparazón se rompió en mil pedazos dejándolos indefensos nuevamente

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-El sol se ha escondido entre las nubes ¿lo sientes? mi querida Nix-dijo Samas acomodándose en su sillón como si éste fuera su trono

-sí, mi señor, todas las energías se acercan a un solo punto-murmuró parándose a su lado y tomándole la mano.

-¿puedes sentir cuantas son?

-sí-contestó cerrando los ojos para concentrarse-diecisiete; de las cuales, una pertenece a Febe y cinco son de nuestros guerreros.

-otra, es tal vez de Tuxedo Kamen, y cinco más son de las guardianas de los planetas, lo que significa que las sobrantes…

-son de los protectores de la persona que es dueña del cristal, ese hombre que se enfrentó ayer a nuestros guerreros…

-quizá él mismo esté ahora en el campo de batalla-conjeturó Samas y luego miró el rostro de su amada y dijo:-su aparición no deja de preocuparte

-estábamos confiados en que ellos no sabían nada, pero el dueño del cristal, ese que ni siquiera nos deja ver su rostro, quizá sabiendo el gran peligro que corre…

-sí, yo también lo sospeché, él lo sabe todo

-no quiero que nos vuelvan a encerrar, preferiría morir -dijo ella con exaltación

-no lo harán Nix, yo no lo permitiré-la miró a los ojos con gran seguridad, pero los ojos femeninos aún se mostraban inseguros

-ellos siguen acechándonos, aún cuando están muertos-espetó ella

-cuando dices ellos con tanto rencor, sé que sólo te refieres a una persona-dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-sí-aceptó- A ella

-¿es por la relación que mantuvieron antes de que me conocieras?

-¡claro que no!-exclamó, algo enfadada por la pregunta-es por la misma razón por la que tú también la detestas, porque si ella no hubiera estado ahí, no nos habrían vencido.

-ella, ella, ella…-comentó con bastante curiosidad-¿por qué nunca dices su nombre? ¿la odias tanto que ni siquiera puedes mencionarlo?

-sí, a ella, a Serenity-dijo en un tono ácido-llegué a odiarla mucho más que a todos los demás. El sólo escuchar su nombre me enferma.

- ¿te hice enfurecer?

La expresión de Nix cambió por completo. Le sonrió, abrazándolo

-no, usted jamás podría causarme enojo

Samas la rodeó por la cintura y mientras la besaba, murmuraba:

- se está librando una gran batalla, pero sólo es el principio de nuestra guerra, solo el principio…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Los dos entrecerraron los ojos para ver entre la polvareda que se había creado.

-¿por qué huyes de nosotros, querida Febe? -susurró una voz masculina, afilada y peligrosa como un cuchillo- ¿no te alegra que por fin estemos reunidos?

Pronto, cuatro figuras se comenzaron a vislumbrar mientras el cielo rugía con gritos de advertencia y la lluvia que volvía a mojarlos se acrecentaba.

-hemos venido por ti Febe-murmuró Cru, que no tenía intención de fingir felicidad-y esta vez no nos iremos hasta conseguirlo.

-empezaste mal todo esto-dijo la primera voz. Su dueño, un joven de ojos color rubí, cabello marrón, descuidado y corto, caminaba hacia ella entre el polvo-tú decides, si ir con nosotros pacíficamente o resistirte y continuar hiriendo a tus amigos

-no creo que quieras que lastimemos a más gente-agregó su hermana, cuyo rostro blanco, hermoso y peligroso era enmarcado por cortos mechones de cabello azul claro. Sus ojos, dorados, que normalmente despedían una aparente ternura, en ese instante mostraban cautela y fiereza.

-Críos, Tetis-murmuró Akiko muy bajo, apretando los puños

-¿qué decides Febe?-dijo con impaciencia Críos

-yo…

¡Burbujas de Mercurio!

El lugar se cubrió de una espesa niebla, en la cual, para asombro de los hermanos de Akiko ni siquiera Cru-que estaba tan acostumbrado a aquello por ser su elemento- era capaz de guiarse.

Mamoru sintió una ola de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Tomó a Akiko del brazo para no perderla, y esperó a que las cuatro sailor senshi aparecieran en escena.

¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo enseguida una voz femenina a su espalda: justo como él lo pensaba.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Akiko, en posición defensiva al ver la silueta de varias personas acercándose

-somos amigas de Sailor Moon-dijo una de ellas con voz segura y fuerte

Akiko entendió el mensaje: eran esas chicas…

-¿y ellos?-preguntó Mamoru de pronto, sin apartar la vista de los tres hombres y colocándose en la misma posición de desconfianza que Akiko había adoptado segundos antes. A uno de ellos ya lo conocía, un día antes había aparecido repentinamente con la misma capa azul que le cubría el cuerpo, el capuchón tapándole la cabeza y un antifaz escondiendo sus ojos nariz y frente. Los otros dos, uno con ropas color gris y otro de verde parecían ser personas distintas a las que había visto el día anterior, cuyo atuendo era color dorado. Así que ahora, según sus cálculos (sin saber que no eran del todo correctos) existían seis hombres misteriosos.

-nosotros las encontramos en el camino-explicó uno de los tres encapuchados-venimos a ayudar

Inesperadamente, un fuerte viento barrió el lugar, llevándose consigo la niebla y dejando al descubierto a Akiko y Tuxedo Kamen, que ahora estaban acompañados por otras siete personas más.

-esperábamos que llegaran, aunque nuevamente se les ha hecho algo tarde-soltó Cru

-el pequeño juguete azul que nos dejaron, esperamos que no quieran que se los devolvamos porque lo hemos hecho trizas-comentó Hiperión-fue muy hábil la forma en la que nos engañaron, sailor senshis-y esto último lo dijo con una furia contenida.

-creo que ahora que sus refuerzos han llegado, Febe no nos va a acompañar voluntariamente, Cru-comentó el de cabello marrón llamado Críos.

- ¿así que nueve contra cuatro, eh? bueno, parece que es hora de pelear verdaderamente-murmuró Hiperión con una gran sonrisa, en posición de ataque

-no hay opción-concluyó Tetis

-me parece perfecto-dijo Críos en tono ansioso, levantando la mano hacia el cielo

El suelo tembló resquebrajándose en grietas que un segundo después estallaron como volcanes en erupción. Y realmente se asemejaban a volcanes, porque chorros ardientes de lava se elevaron en una fila que, a un movimiento de Críos, se fusionaron formando una gran ola incandescente.

Akiko formó una insipiente pared que fue destrozada al primer contacto. Pero la lava se detuvo. Todo gracias a una potente energía circular cuya consistencia acuosa poseía un extraño color verdoso.

-¡no es suficiente!-murmuró Júpiter mientras veían como la lava ganaba terreno evaporando poco a poco el ataque que salía de las manos del encapuchado de verde. Se adelantó para atacar, esperando que funcionara pero el encapuchado de verde la detuvo.

-¡Mercury! ¡Tú también usa tu poder para que la lava se enfríe!-ordenó éste

La guerrera, asombrada por un segundo, obedeció ante la aterradora cercanía de la ola de lava

¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Los ríos de agua se deslizaron en el aire con la gracia de una bailarina en el escenario y chocaron contra la lava manipulada en un estallido de vapor.

Una parte de la lava se solidificó al primer contacto, creando una masa enorme de roca que Akiko no desaprovechó, usándola para proteger a todos de las diminutas puntas de hielo que en un santiamén se habían transformado en enormes y filosos pedazos de hielo que caían sobre sus cabezas.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó Tuxedo Kamen al verla caer de rodillas

-solo estoy cansada

-¿Sailor Moon no ha llegado aún?-se acercó el encapuchado de gris

-no-dijo Akiko, con el propósito de encubrir la identidad secreta de Usagi-y creo que no llegará

Sailor Mercury volteó a verlos pero no dijo nada, aunque su rostro se cubrió de preocupación.

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Gritaron las dos sailors para parar un ataque de Cru al tiempo que Sailor Mercury y el enmascarado de verde continuaba oponiendo resistencia a la ola de la lava que se levantaba hábilmente sobre los pedazos solidificados y se elevaba imponente y con mayor espesor.

-creo que necesitas mi ayuda, Críos-dijo Hiperión, saltando esplendorosamente por arriba de la lava

Sailor Jupiter trató de detenerlo con un veloz ataque pero no contaba con que las gotas de lluvia se convirtieran en una pared de hielo que lo protegió inmediatamente. La sailor buscó al creador del poder y Tetis que se percató de aquello, le sonrió con presunción mientras Hiperión evadía ingeniosamente un centenar de rosas y luego, la cadena de Sailor Venus que a pesar de la habilidad de su dueña no había logrado atraparlo. Hiperión sonrió, despegó sus pies del suelo y desapareció en una ráfaga de luz que se colocó frente a Mercury y el enmascarado de verde, extendiendo una mano y desatando un torrente de aire que los arrojó contra el tronco de un árbol caído. Akiko reunió fuerzas y logró cubrir las grietas por donde salía la lava justo antes de que cubriera a todos. Críos intentó hacer surgir nueva lava pero Jupiter y Venus lo entretuvieron, atacándolo conjuntamente. Tuxedo Kamen destrozó una nueva lluvia de filosas puntas de hielo y a unos metros Sailor Mars provocó un estallido cuando una ráfaga de viento de Hiperión chocó contra su saeta llameante. El encapuchado de gris y el de azul se enfrentaban a Cru, al cual a penas y podían combatir. Y Sailor Mercury que con el golpe había perdido la consciencia por unos segundos despertaba apenas.

-¿eres médico?-inquirió la sailor con curiosidad, mirando cómo el encapuchado de verde vendaba su brazo.

El joven la miró y luego le sonrió dulcemente

-no ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque te comportas como si lo fueras-respondió tímidamente

No pudieron continuar con la conversación porque a su lado, cubierta por el polvo, cayó Sailor Venus.

Sailor Júpiter no fue capaz de parar a Críos sola y Akiko se preparó para detener un remolino de lava que su hermano había hecho surgir del suelo y dominaba con el movimiento de sus manos, pero no fue necesario porque Sailor Mercury y el encapuchado de verde unieron sus fuerzas para enfrentarse nuevamente a él.

Akiko se interpuso en el ataque de Tetis dirigido a Tuxedo Kamen, destrozándolo. Y con un movimiento, milimétricamente más rápido que el de su hermana, la envolvió en una armadura de piedra que cayó al suelo con un estruendoso sonido.

-¡Mamoru, tenemos que ir tras Usagi rápido!-exclamó Akiko con voz cansada pero llena de alarma

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sotaro, con el traje totalmente bañado por la lluvia, miró a Usagi, que temblaba en sus brazos. Jamás había visto que una persona llegara a los límites de la fiebre así que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía suceder, y tampoco deseaba experimentarlo y menos con ella. No obstante, no se encontraba tan preocupado. Al frente, cubierta por una extensa neblina se extendía la calle que los sacaría del campo de batalla. ¡Al fin! Habían dado varias vueltas buscando por donde salir pero todas las calles-y para su sorpresa, incluso los techos- habían estado acordonadas y repletas de gente, policías principalmente, los cuales debido a los sonidos terroríficos que se oían dentro de la neblina y a las advertencias de los meteorólogos y demás investigadores no se habían atrevido a entrar. Se sentía aliviado de sacarla de ahí, la zona de desastre se extendía cada vez más y por un momento temió que los alcanzara.

-¿ya hemos salido?-preguntó Usagi, que tenía los ojos cerrados

-no, pero estamos a punto de hacerlo-dijo sin dejar de avanzar-ha sido usted muy valiente, señorita-comentó, sin saber con certeza si trataba de aligerar los sentimientos que la atormentaban a ella o los que lo atormentaban a él- y gracias a usted esta hermosa gatita estará bien en unas cuantas horas.

Usagi apretó ligeramente a Luna entre sus brazos, sin decir nada. Por su rostro, Sotaro notó que sus palabras no habían hecho ningún efecto en ella, y a decir verdad tampoco lo calmaban a él. Suspiró hondamente.

Entonces una zigzagueante grieta surgió del suelo que se perdía en la neblina y avanzó hacia ellos partiendo en dos el pavimento. Sotaro la esquivó y entonces los trozos de pavimento bajo sus pies se tambalearon y otros a su alrededor se elevaron. Éstos quedaron suspendidos un segundo en el aire y luego se volvieron contra ellos.

-¡¿qué rayos?!-murmuró

Usagi, que había entreabierto los ojos, miró aquello tan perpleja como él. Los pedazos de pavimento eran tantos que fue un intento vano esquivarlos, por suerte- o tal vez por desgracia- el suelo se removió y sin poder mantener más el equilibrio, cayeron al suelo. Usagi hizo lo posible por proteger a Luna y Sotaro hizo lo posible por protegerla a ella.

-esa chica nos ha traicionado-murmuró Sotaro levantándose con el cuerpo dolorido

-Akiko jamás nos atacaría-replicó Usagi que se separaba de él e intentaba ponerse de pie por ella misma.

Una mano se posó en ese momento en el hombro del encapuchado que se giró violentamente.

-calma, soy yo-dijo la voz de su señor que usaba el mismo traje dorado que se había puesto el día anterior-los he buscado por todas partes, creí incluso que ya habrían salido.

El suelo se levantó inesperadamente y varios muros, muy parecidos a los que Akiko había sostenido con gran trabajo minutos antes se levantaron a su alrededor.

-definitivamente fue más favorable para mí venir tras ustedes, allá, con Febe de por medio, me era bastante difícil usar mis poderes, así que me la pasé valiéndome de la fuerza de mis músculos-espetó una voz masculina, enormemente grave- ¿creyeron que ya habían escapado? ¡ja! No podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlos salir vivos, y mucho menos si se trata de Sailor Moon.

Las superficies lisas de los muros cambiaron drásticamente a filosos pinchos y el encapuchado de dorado la tomó instantáneamente por los brazos y la protegió con su cuerpo, incluso de la lluvia.

-creo que esta sería una manera rápida de morir-dijo su atacante-atravesados por un centenar de picos, un poco aburrido pero…

Una luz dorada cortó entonces horizontalmente las paredes que segundos después se desplomaban y dejaban ver a los dos encapuchados y a Usagi, presionando ligeramente a Luna contra su pecho.

Usagi había tenido razón desde un principio, la persona que los atacaba no era Akiko. La persona que los tres miraban era un hombre fornido y de gran altura, de cabello corto, color verde; sus ojos grises brillaban con alegría. Usagi cargó a Luna con una sola mano y con la otra tomó su medallón de transformación, por si no tenía otra opción que transformarse frente a los encpauchados.

-que suerte tengo-exclamó su agresor-tengo el placer de conocer al joven dueño del hermoso cristal que brilla como el oro ¿no es así? ¿me mostrará ese hermoso cristal y su poder?

El encapuchado de dorado soltó a Usagi y se adelantó unos pasos

-sabes quién soy, y a pesar de eso no me tienes miedo

-no tengo por qué temerte, y aunque así lo fuera mi curiosidad es más poderosa-le sonrió osadamente y a continuación golpeó el suelo con los dos puños y el suelo se levantó en una perfecta línea que se dirigió al encapuchado.

-¡cuidado!-exclamaba en ese momento Akiko al ver que Hiperión lanzaba sus peligrosos tornados

El aviso de la chica rubia había llegado demasiado tarde, Sailor Mars y Venus habían sido atrapadas por un furioso torbellino luego de lanzar un ataque en equipo.

¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

El ataque de la sailor chocó contra el torbellino pero no le hizo ningún daño. Jupiter decidió intentarlo nuevamente pero súbitamente el implacable viento que formaba el tornado se esfumó en una brisa ligera y dejó caer a las dos sailors. La causa de aquello: un centenar de rayos rugiendo desde el cielo que caían sobre las cuatro sailors y sobre los tres encapuchados. Antes de que pudieran incorporarse un río de lava los rodeó y se levantó del suelo formando una pared líquida que les dejaba sin salida. Varios permanecieron en el suelo sintiendo ya la fatiga y dolor de aquella batalla.

-son demasiado fuertes-murmuró Mars intentando levantarse

-no es eso-refutó el hombre de gris

En ese momento la figura de Tetis surgió entre los escombros del parque, caminando lentamente

-Akiko detente-dijo ésta y todos concentraron la mirada en ella, especialmente su hermana que la había visto desaparecer minutos atrás, siguiendo a Mamoru. Ella había sido detenida por Cru (que a su vez se había liberado de los dos encapuchados gracias a una potente lluvia de rayos) y por ello no había podido ir también- luchas en nuestra contra porque quieres defender a ese hombre, pero ya no tiene caso que luches, lo he matado. Ahora únete a nosotros.

Akiko miró pasmada a Tetis y la capa negra manchada de sangre que ésta había lanzado frente a ella y que cayó pesadamente sobre un charco de agua.

-no es cierto, no es cierto-decía Akiko al principio clamada e incrédula -no mientas…por favor

-no miento, te traje esto como prueba, aunque si quieres ver el cuerpo…

-¡¡¡no digas más!!!-exclamó con las lágrimas saliendo azoradas de sus ojos desenfocados-no debo sentir esto, no hagas que lo sienta, por favor…no puedo…no puedo…

Se abrazaba a ella misma, casi clavándose las uñas y sus manos trepidaban, al igual que su cuerpo entero. Mercury se adelantó hacia ella pero el encapuchado de verde la detuvo

-¡no!-exclamó entonces Jupiter que se lanzó a ayudarla tardíamente pues la chica ya se había lanzado contra el aro de lava, avivado repentinamente.

Para su asombro y la de los otros siete que estaban con ella Akiko traspasó el cerco sin ninguna herida nueva y muy despacio caminó hacia Tetis, mirándola con sus ojos perdidos.

Las nubes grises se acercaron más unas a las otras apretándose, y la lava que cercaba a los ochos se movía, como avivada. Pero al parecer ni Cru, ni Críos estaban causando aquello. ¿Entonces…?

-la hiciste despertar, Tetis-susurró Críos con diversión, mientras la aludida, enormemente seria, no apartaba la mirada de Akiko.

Una luz deslumbrante bajó desde el cielo y envolvió a la inmutable rubia con un sonido ensordecedor. Tetis levantó una rápida pared de hielo justo a tiempo para detener el puño de roca de Akiko que se atascó en el agujero creado. Pero se sintió aliviada demasiado pronto, porque Akiko se contorsionó y lanzó una patada-y en ese instante su pierna entera se cubrió por un violento remolino- que destruyó la pared enteramente. Dio un paso atrás tratando de huir pero para su sorpresa sus pies fueron congelados por el hielo. Akiko la miró fijamente un segundo antes de que una columna de lava surgiera del suelo y envolviera el cuerpo de su hermana. Tetis sobrevivió gracias a un campo de hielo que logró crear a tiempo pero que se evaporó con facilidad.

-Akiko…-murmuró luego de caer en el suelo e inmediatamente ser arrojada brutalmente por una nueva patada-soy tu hermana… tú jamás me lastimarías ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Akiko detente!-exclamó Mercury-¡ella seguramente ha mentido, Tuxedo Kamen no se dejaría vencer así!

-no hay tiempo-susurró el encapuchado de gris y una energía color negro surgió su mano, destrozó el cerco de lava y avanzó velozmente hacia Akiko

-nada puede detenerme-murmuró la chica que fue interrumpida por la energía cuando se disponía a acabar con su hermana. Con enorme facilidad y rapidez creo un torbellino que devoró la energía color negro y la hizo mil pedazos-ni siquiera yo misma

-¡no es necesario que la ataquen!-reprochó Jupiter a los encapuchados que se disponían a lanzar una nueva energía, pero esta vez con la fuerza de los tres.

- ¡ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Ella debe morir!-exclamó uno de ellos con firme determinación

Sin embargo, Hiperión se les adelantó usando su ráfaga paralizante sobre Akiko que distraída por el ataque anterior no pudo preveer la ofensiva que le llegaba por la espalda. Cru movió ligeramente la mano y la nueva luz de un rayo que cayó sobre Akiko volvió a cegar a todos.

-¡no se atrevan!-dijo el enmascarado de marrón cuando las cuatro sailor dieron algunos pasos, dispuestas a ayudar a Akiko, que acababa de caer al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

- no podemos permitir que le hagan daño-dijo Jupiter en actitud retadora

A pesar de la amenaza implícita en las palabras de Sailor Jupiter los tres enmascarados les bloquearon el paso.

-dejaremos esta batalla para que ustedes arreglen sus diferencias-les interrumpió Hiperión que había tomado a Tetis en sus brazos mientras Cru cargaba a Akiko.

Al terminar la frase los cinco hermanos desaparecieron con una violenta ráfaga de viento y lluvia.

-¡ahora todo será más complicado!-exclamó el hombre de azul

-ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer-dijo el de gris, caminando lejos de ellas

-¡esperen! ¿Por qué atacaron Akiko?-preguntó Sailor Venus

El otro no contestó, y junto con sus dos amigos desapareció entre los pocos árboles que habían resistido la frenética batalla.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-eres muy obstinado-sonrió Threx al tiempo que Tuxedo Kamen llegaba a aquel campo de batalla, sin capa y con una rasgadura en la espalda que, a pesar de ser larga y aparentemente seria no había más que rozado su piel.

El otro se enfureció más, golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre de capa dorada dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque y, desde los aires lanzó una esfera de energía que Jápeto no pudo esquivar.

-¿te rindes?-inquirió su enemigo

-¡eso jamás!-gritó

Avanzó con rapidez dispuesto a gastar todas sus energías en el ataque pero una voz lo hizo parar en seco

-¡Jápeto, detente!

Con tan sólo escuchar esa voz tan familiar supo que sus hermanos estaban ahí. Sonrió.

Por el contrario, los dos hombres de capa se prepararon para pelear y Tuxedo Kamen avanzó hacia ellos.

-es hora de marcharnos-ordenó Cru y Jápeto bajó los abrazos y abandonó su posición de pelea, obedeciendo humildemente.

-¡suelten a Akiko!-gritó Tuxedo Kamen entonces, notando que Cru llevaba entre sus brazos a la inconsciente joven

-eres tú-sonrió Cru- pronto ella cumplirá con lo que se le fue encomendado

No le importó que ellos fueran más y que sus posibilidades de salvar a Akiko fueran pocas, corrió hacia los hermanos dispuesto a salvar a Akiko pero un fuerte viento lo cubrió impidiéndole avanzar. Los seis hermanos desaparecieron entre los jirones de niebla que quedaban. Segundos después recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta.

Los dos enmascarados ya no estaban, pero Usagi, con el rostro sonrojado reposaba sobre una banca medio doblada del parque, sin dejar caer a Luna, aún cuando sus brazos parecían exánimes. Se diría que estaba dormida, pero en realidad se había desmayado.

La tomó entre sus brazos, aunque su pecho se lo reprochó con una punzada de dolor, haciéndole recordar los tormentosos días que había pasado, la búsqueda de una cura para ese mal y sus cálculos que le decían que el tiempo se acababa. Un sonido se escuchó a lo lejos, no en dirección al parque sino hacia la calle desierta.

-¡Tuxedo Kamen!

Se giró mirando nuevamente hacia lo que quedaba del parque. Las cuatro senshi, que corrían hacia él se distinguían claramente de entre los árboles caídos, la tierra zanjada y algunas bancas destruidas que formaban el paisaje. El sonido proveniente de la calle, que ahora se asemejaba más a un centenar de murmullos, aumentó.

-Usagi, Luna-se angustió Sailor Venus al igual que sus tres amigas

-la niebla se disipa, tenemos que salir antes que lo haga completamente-dijo Tuxedo Kamen-o los que están al final de la calle nos descubrirán

-no hay problema por eso-dijo Mars dirigiendo una elocuente mirada a Sailor Mercury. Ésta asintió con seguridad y al siguiente instante las personas que observaban curiosamente por entre los huecos donde la niebla se deshacía, escucharon una voz femenina gritando: ¡burbujas de mercurio, estallen!

Demasiado absortos en su desconcierto y pánico, los presentes que vieron aumentar el espesor de la neblina, no se percataron, ni siquiera intuyeron, que entre la multitud cinco figuras surgidas de lo más profundo de la bruma avanzaban velozmente hacia el lado opuesto de la calle.

* * *

¡Hola! Al fin conseguí, más que escribir, ordenar este capitulo ññ y es que como habrán notado muchas escenas sucedían al mismo tiempo y me costó trabajo definir cual ponía primero y cual después, sólo espero no haber dejado confundido a nadie XD

Gracias por su enorme paciencia (los días pasan muy rápido para mí pero sé que para ustedes no es tan rápido XD) y aunque tarde tanto que a veces parezca que la tierra me tragó o que decidí abandonar el fic, les aseguró que la actualización llegará. No pienso dejar el fic mientras sepa que hay personas que lo leen y se entusiasman con él, así que no se preocupen por ese aspecto que mientras sigan leyendo yo seguiré escribiendo ;) Por eso es importante que me dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea de vez en cuando, para saber que hay personas interesadas en continuar y también para que yo sepa que la historia les ha gustado lo suficiente como para manifestarlo. Y si todos se animaran pues creo que subirían mis ánimos de escribir por arriba del cien por ciento XD Muchas gracias a las personas que ya lo hacen y que enriquecen cada capitulo con sus comentarios, dudas o simplemente diciendo me gustó o no me gustó, no saben lo alegre que me pone saber sus opiniones *w*

Bueno ya dije demasiado por este capitulo, así que nos leemos en el próximo!


	11. Heridas Primera parte

Capitulo X

_**Herida**__**s**_

& 1ª Parte &

Caminaba rápida pero sigilosamente por los pasillos inundados de la oscuridad nocturna, bien abiertos lo ojos pero sin ver más que pálidas sombras entre el negro insondable; siguiendo el camino que sus pies indicaban casi de forma automática. Conocía cada rincón de ese sitio, cada pasillo, cada esquina, cada recoveco…

Giró y sus ojos se toparon con luz…al fin. Era el resplandor de la luna, que caía desde una alta ventana en la pared izquierda de aquella blanca y casi absolutamente vacía habitación sin puertas, al fondo del corredor. Se detuvo en seco contemplando el lugar, plácido y silencioso como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en sus paredes y el suelo hubiera absorbido hasta la última gota de paz en el mundo.

Su corazón latió con más violencia. Era el momento decisivo y ahora sólo tenía que caminar. Aquellas palabras dentro de su mente que lo habían acompañado en todo el transcurso, continuaron transitando, martillando, haciéndole recordar:

"_el repudio y odio de todos estará contigo, persiguiéndote hasta el día de tu muerte ¿En serio crees que podrás cargar con él?"_

Mamoru Chiba se agitó bruscamente, con los párpados apretados, mientras las imágenes se hacían más confusas: el sonido hueco de sus pasos contra el suelo blanco, el silencio, el haz de luz tenue y níveo que iluminaba la enorme puerta cerrada al fondo de esa habitación; su mano sobre una de las aldabas plateadas de la puerta, el chirriante sonido de los goznes de ésta al abrirse; un cegador rayo de luz amarilla escapando por la hoja medio abierta y…

-mentiroso

Mamoru se estremeció, sudando copiosamente.

Se había detenido, sosteniendo la aldaba de la puerta. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de él, reconocía claramente su voz.

- me traicionaste a mí y a todas la personas que confiaban en ti, has sellado tu destino y el de todos nosotros…nunca más podré llamarte hermano.

Una sensación de vacío hirió su pecho al tiempo que las imágenes se hacían más sucesivas e indeterminadas. Llevó las manos crispadas a su pecho mientras se retorcía en el improvisado lecho. Ya estaba al borde de despertar y sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

Entonces las imágenes se detuvieron abruptamente, congeladas en una sola escena. La espada blandida por aquel ser amado estaba sobre él, amenazando con su punta afilada, mortalmente bella. Se había distraído, y tanto él como su contrincante sabían que una distracción por mínima que fuera decidiría todo. El combate había terminado y él había perdido. La espada de su contrincante brilló al contacto de la luz lunar que invadía la habitación y un segundo después, el sonido limpio del metal atravesando el cuerpo le desgarró los oídos mientras su corazón latía con toda su furia; después, se calmó, y lo único que sintió fue un cálido líquido comenzando a impregnar su ropa…sabía de que se trataba: sangre. Bajo la vista y sintió más dolor, mucho más…

-¡que raro!-exclamó una voz simplona cerca de él mientras una infinita neblina negra comenzaba a opacarle cualquier otra imagen

-¡no lo toque! Puede ser peligroso

-¡que va!

-parece que ya se calmó

-llamemos a la policía, será lo mejor

-yo no quiero meterme en esto

-ni yo

El sonido de pasos alejándose se mezcló con un incremento de nerviosos murmullos y más lejos aún podía distinguir el sonido de ¿autos?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue media docena de rostros observándolo curiosa y precavidamente a un paso de él. La expresión impresa en ellos indicaba que estaban dispuestos a echar a correr en cuanto notaran cualquier comportamiento extraño en él.

Se encontraba sentado en el frío piso de un callejón, justo en la esquina de éste. Miró el oscuro y sucio lugar, los anchos botes de desperdicios que se elevaban sobre él y daban un visión sesgada de la calle, los muros de los edificios a su izquierda y derecha que le impedían la entrada del sol pero no de su claridad; a las personas que lo rodeaban y la franja de nubes blancas y cielo azul arriba de él. También se miró a sí mismo, preguntándose porqué todos lo veían con tal extrañeza y cautela. Sus manos tenían manchas de sangre seca, su ropa estaba rasgada y el antiguo color de su camisa había sido remplazado en más de una parte por el color rojo oscuro de la sangre. Debía ser por eso. Muchas ideas pasaban seguramente por la mente de aquellas personas que lo contemplaban, y por su mirada el asesinato era una de ellas.

-¿pueden decirme qué hora es?

Sus observadores se exaltaron al escucharlo hablar, como si dudaran de que se tratara de un ser racional, algunos incluso dieron un paso atrás, pero fue una persona la única que se atrevió a responder, una mujer de tacones y saco

-la...las dos y media

Mamoru no respondió, estaba estupefacto. ¡Las dos y media! ¡Imposible! Era cierto que los últimos días había notado que dormía más de lo normal pero ¿dormir más de diecisiete horas? ¿Y qué había pasado mientras él había estado durmiendo?

Recordó rápidamente los hechos sucedidos el día anterior. Akiko a su lado en el parque, Usagi ahí también apareciendo de la nada, el ataque, la batalla, la forma apresurada en la que las senshi y él salieron de ella. Y luego la urgente necesidad de atención médica que les hizo dividirse en dos grupos: uno que llevaría a Luna al veterinario y otro a Usagi al hospital. Su desesperación cuando junto con Mina y Ami, llevado a Usagi entre sus brazos, habían llegado al hospital, buscando a la doctora Mizuno. El rostro aterrorizado e interrogador de aquella joven madre y doctora cuando fijó sus ojos en el grupo malherido y reconoció dentro de él a su hija.

Recordaba también el último segundo en el que vio a Usagi, mientras la colocaba en la camilla. Después fue llevada a una zona de acceso restringido. A pesar de su preocupación, tuvieron que sentarse en la sala de espera. Se habría queda ahí, si el estremecimiento en su pecho que siempre antecedía a un dolor agónico no hubiera aparecido. Se trataba de ese mal que ni siquiera poseía nombre, pero que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente y que aparecía todos los días sin falta, a veces una vez y otras veces dos. Inventó una excusa a Mina y a Ami y deambuló por el hospital buscando un sitio donde refugiarse hasta que el dolor parara. Pero el hospital estaba repleto así que la única opción que encontró fue salir de ahí. Vagó por la calle, atolondrado por el dolor y se dejó caer en la parte más oscura que encontró: aquel rincón en el callejón. Quizá duró horas así, únicamente mirando el inmenso cielo que se teñía de colores oscuros conforme la noche se acercaba, hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo y sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo que poco a poco el dolor se desvanecía entre las sombras del sueño.

-¿está usted bien?-le preguntó una mujer de edad, sacándolo de sus recuerdos

- ¡vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí! ¡vayan a sus casas y trabajos!-dijo otro hombre, de cabello rubio y corto, antes de que Mamoru respondiera

-pe…pero

-nada de peros señora, este hombre quizá necesite un médico, no podemos hacerle perder más tiempo ¿verdad?, Yo mismo lo llevaré al hospital así que no se angustie.

Casi a empujones el hombre logró sacar de ahí a todas las demás personas. Y a su vez, cuando todos se fueron, tosió incómodamente, le preguntó si podía llegar al hospital por sus propios medios y cuando Mamoru respondido que sí, se alejó sin decir más ni hacerle preguntas.

Mamoru se habría detenido un minuto más a pensar en el inusual comportamiento de ese joven, si no hubiera tenido demasiadas cosas en las cuales ocuparse.

-¡alto ahí!-ordenó una voz femenina a su lado, sujetándolo por la manga de la camisa justo cuando se dirigía a la recepción del hospital

-Mina, Ami

Las dos chicas llevaban sendos vasos con café. El de Mina se había agitado con el brusco movimiento y había manchado parte de su suéter. Por lo demás, parecían estar bien. Las heridas leves con las que habían llegado la noche anterior ya habían sido atendidas y sus rostros ya no parecían agobiados como el día anterior.

-¿Cómo está Usagi?

-mucho mejor –respondió Ami- la fiebre ha bajado completamente. En cuanto a las lesiones de la batalla, la pierna derecha y el abdomen fueron las partes más lesionadas. Afortunadamente no hubo ninguna fractura ni lesión severa, aunque los doctores dijeron que no debe descuidarse.

- Rei está con ella en este momento -dijo Mina a su vez

-¿Rei?

-llegó hace unas horas junto con Mako

-¿y Luna?

- de a cuerdo a lo que ellas dijeron, apenas y podrá moverse, su recuperación será muy lenta –explicó Ami- Se quedará unos días con el veterinario hasta que podamos trasladarla. Y Artemis también lo hará.

- él ha rechazado separarse de Luna –dijo Mina para explicar las cosas- Rei y Mako tuvieron que inventarle algo parecido a una enfermedad al veterinario para que pudiera quedarse.

Mamoru parecía meditabundo. Mina lo notó de inmediato agregando:

- Si quieres ver a Usagi tengo que decirte que antes tendrás que…

-¡cierto! Mamoru, tienes que saber lo que le dijimos a mi madre, para que las versiones coincidan. Han llegado varios heridos al hospital por el "fenómeno" y la policía está alerta de cualquier declaración que les permita esclarecer las cosas.

-no eso, Ami.

Mina le dio su café a la peliazul, aferró más la manga de Mamoru y lo sacó rápidamente del lugar diciendo que tenía que hablar con él urgentemente y pidiéndole a ella que se adelantara.

-muy bien Mamoru, es hora de que hablemos seriamente-soltó Mina, parando en un estrecho y casi vació pasillo-tal vez Usagi no lo note, pero Mako, Ami, Rei y yo sí lo hacemos, así que será mejor que lo digas.

-¿decir…?

-¡¡AJÁ!! -exclamó con un fugaz rayo de luz rodeándola, mientras mostraba una gran y segura sonrisa-¡Lo sabía!- una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Mamoru –¡pero cuenta, cuenta! No hay nada mejor que hablar con un buen amigo o amiga en los momentos más difíciles- se sentó calmadamente en una fila de butacas, al final del pasillo y él se sentó a su lado, jalado más por la mano de Mina que por un deseo propio.

La rubia clavó sus ojos expectantes en él y sus labios delinearon una sonrisa ansiosa.

-¿contar qué?- preguntó él ante el silencio

-pues "eso"-sonrió con entusiasmo la chica- te doy mi palabra de que no saldrá nada de mis labios.

La palabra "eso" encajaba con tantas cosas que de decirlas, no sabría ni por donde empezar. Pero por la situación supuso que se trataba de su repentina y prolongada desaparición.

-yo me fui porque…

-no necesitas decirme eso- lo interrumpió Mina- supongo cual es la causa

-¿ah, sí?-se sorprendió Mamoru

-¡Ay, Mamoru! ¡Cuántos conflictos hay en tu pobre corazón!-exclamó de forma dramática- pero no necesitas guardártelos ni sufrir más tiempo, yo puedo escucharte y si quieres, también aconsejarte -Mamoru notó de inmediato que el tono de voz de la chica cambió en la última palabra, acentuándola más- No por nada soy la diosa del amor.

La expresión de Mamoru cambió y sus ojos dejaron de sostenerse en ella. ¿Amor? ¿Era ese el camino por el que transitaban los pensamientos de Mina? Si era así…

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, con un gesto reflexivo.

-quieres saber cuales son mis sentimientos por Usagi

Mina se sorprendió. Increíblemente Mamoru era más perspicaz que ella pero no se rendiría. Se propuso solucionar ese trío amoroso a como diera lugar y no podía darse por vencida. Ya no lo miró a él sino a los cuadros blancos del suelo.

-Usagi se despertó en la madrugada -comenzó a decir Mina- la fiebre era tan alta que sus palabras apenas y eran coherentes, pero no dejó de pronunciar el nombre de Luna y también el tuyo. Ahora lo que más necesita son ánimos para levantarse de esa cama y volver a sonreír despreocupadamente…Y si yo puedo hacer algo para que eso suceda…

-entiendo

-los dos sabemos que estos días ha estado más que inquieta por su relación. Sé que a ti también te preocupa ella, sin importar que tipo de afecto le tienes, así que respóndeme con sinceridad ¿es cierto que ya no la amas?

Los ojos de Minako se dilataron al notar el cambio en el rostro de él. Su expresión se había tornado seria, dándole el alivio de saber que respondería sin juegos ni bromas, pero había más que seriedad en su rostro y en sus ojos.

-Desde que recordé mi pasado y me enamoré de ella, mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

-¿eso significa que no quieres romper con ella?

-así es –le sonrió levemente- Sin embargo, lo que ha pasado estos días…

-¡no digas más! Es a Usagi a la que tienes que explicarle todo, porque piensas hacerlo ¿o no?

La mirada asesina de la chica le hizo soltar el sí apresuradamente

Mina, satisfecha, mostró una gran y rosa sonrisa, se levantó y dio un paso hacia el pasillo por donde habían llegado

-muy bien, entonces será mejor que te cambies y dejes que te curen. No te ofendas pero te ves terrible -Mamoru delineó una nueva sonrisa. No necesitaba decírselo- Ella se asustaría si te viera así. Y mientras tanto yo me encargaré de crear la situación perfecta.

-¿situación?

Mina volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes y maliciosos que le asustaron más que la mirada asesina de un momento atrás.

-¡por supuesto! Ustedes no podrían hacerlo solos, es más que obvio por todos los días que han pasado sin arreglar las cosas.

-gracias por la ayuda, pero supongo que Usagi estará aquí varios días, así que yo estaba pensando en algo simple. Hablar con ella en su cuarto o…

-Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru ¿Dónde ha quedado todo tu romance? La reconciliación es el acto supremo de amor que solo se da cuando dos personas se dan cuenta que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es más grande que todas las adversidades juntas-dijo en un repentino ambiente de ensueño- ¿y crees que ese acto tan maravilloso merece tener lugar en un cuarto de hospital? No, no, lo que necesitan es estar en un ambiente cálido, agradable y que incite al romance. Créeme, así ella se arrojará a tus brazos mucho antes de que le digas una palabra… Pasando a otras cosas sería bueno que hubieran rosas rojas en el suelo, tal vez también velas y música suave, mmm….¿de violín o piano? Las dos opciones me parecen buenas pero…

- No creo que ese "ambiente" sea el mejor. Ha habido muchos conflictos entre nosotros. Ella esta enfadada y dolida.

-Bueno entonces tendrá que ser más discreto –Mamoru suspiró de alivio- o por lo menos al principio

-¿cómo?

-¡Ya sé! En cuanto tú le digas que ella es el amor de tu vida yo esparciré las rosas rojas, el violinista saldrá y…

-¿violinista?

-sí, lo he pensado bien y un pianista sería demasiado suntuoso, además estaría el problema del piano, a menos que…

-Mina, Usagi no puede salir del hospital y no creo posible hacer algo así dentro de él –dijo con claridad

-no te preocupes por esos detalles que yo me encargaré de todo. Tú sólo piensa en lo que le dirás- dijo con otra radiante e ilusionada sonrisa

Mamoru suspiró. Al parecer no lograría disminuir o evitar la intervención de Mina a menos que la amarrara y encerrara. Pero él jamás haría algo así, por lo que no había remedio, sólo le quedaba rogar que la imaginación de Mina no se extralimitara.

-y… -dudó la chica antes de irse, con una voz seria que denotaba inquietud- el que desaparecieras toda la noche, ¿acerté en la causa?

Mamoru delineó una sonrisa: Mina se estaba preocupando por él, y Ami, Rei y Makoto seguramente también lo había hecho.

-tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar -contestó

- marcamos a tu apartamento y al de Mako pensando que tal vez estarías ahí. No nos explicábamos porqué te habías ausentado tanto tiempo sin decírnoslo. ¿de verdad está todo bien?

-estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ver a Usagi hoy

La respuesta no fue para nada satisfactoria para ella. Pero sabía que no era la persona adecuada para sacarle el secreto. Usagi tendría que encargarse de eso. Aún así…

-Si tienes algún problema, no importa que tan grave sea, no dudes en avísame ¿de acuerdo?

Mamoru asintió y ella le brindó una amistosa sonrisa antes de marcharse.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Lanzó una maldición por no poderse mover como quería y con gran esfuerzo y creatividad, empujó las dos hojas de la puerta e ingresó a la habitación. Éstas se cerraron suavemente tras ella.

En el lugar, sin ventanas ni focos y por ello inevitablemente oscuro, no podía distinguir más que una silla, medio oculta entre las sombras y un extraño capullo en el fondo, del tamaño de una persona, enraizado en el suelo por extrañas cepas compuestas de energía pura, casi transparentes. Éste emitía un decadente y trémulo brillo amarillo ceniza, que sin embargo, era suficiente para alumbrarle el camino hasta él. También traslúcidas eran sus paredes, a través de las cuales pudo apreciar con toda claridad el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

Se asombró de verla así, indefensa, impotente, acostada en aquel espacio, con las manos medio abiertas y sin aparente vida, apagadas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Largas líneas, estelas de antiguas lágrimas, habían abierto surcos entre el polvo oscuro que le cubría el rostro y que convertían su belleza en no más que un pálido hecho. La cascada de revuelto cabello cubría parcelas de su rostro y se extendía alborotadamente en la pequeña área. No obstante, aquellos ojos verdes, hasta entonces perdidos, brillaron al posarse en ella, encendidos como vigorosas chispas… la única parte de ella que podía expresar vida. Lo percibía claramente, la chica dentro del capullo, su hermana, la estaba mirando amplia y fijamente. Indagó en el brillo de sus ojos, más de lo que su hermana indagaba en ella.

-aún no es tu turno-interrumpió su pesquisa una figura masculina que había aparecido de las sombras

-lo sé, no vengo a relevarte, sino a hablar con ella -dijo mirando primero al hombre y luego al capullo- ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?

-¿ya has solicitado permiso?

-¿permiso? Jápeto, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo inadecuado?

-no, por supuesto, pero tú no estas en condiciones, me refiero a que si algo te pasara no podrías…

-dame el dije. Sólo serán cinco minutos, si me tardo más entonces entra.

La renuencia se mostró por un segundo más en el rostro cuadrado y robusto de su hermano mientras su mano extendida seguía esperando su respuesta. Al final él sacó de su bolsillo un hermosos objeto de color amarillo que emitía el mismo brillo que rodeaba el capullo, sólo que diez veces más intenso y lo colocó en la palma de la mano de ella.

-no me hago responsable si sucede algo ¿de a cuerdo?

-bien, bien- contestó con fastidio, al tiempo que su hermano caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ésta se cerró y la ancha columna de luz proveniente del pasillo desapareció por segunda vez.

-Tetis- susurró una voz ronca mientras ella se sentaba en la silla

-aquí estoy Akiko. Me gustaría poner esta silla frente a ti para que me vieras, pero como habrás notado mis manos están ocupadas- dijo con calma y sin ningún tono que implicara reproche o enfado, colocando a su lado la muleta que llevaba y que le permitía andar a pesar de tener un pie fracturado.

- las vendas en tu cuerpo, las heridas en el rostro… y tu pierna…yo te hice todo eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Akiko, aclarando la voz

-casi todo, cierto- afirmó la otra

-¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me mentiste?

-así que te lo dijeron ya- resopló

- Mamoru no murió en la batalla como tú me habías dicho, pero necesito saber qué le sucedió, ¿está bien? ¿soy la única rehén?

Tetis casi pudo percibir que las manos de su hermana se estremecían, pero era imposible, ella no podía mover un solo músculo, no obstante el tono de su voz era suficiente para hacer manifiesta su repentina exaltación.

-se encuentra bien, o eso supongo. Estaba medio desmayada cuando lo vi por última vez, en la ciudad. Pero se veía lo suficientemente enérgico como para estarlo. En cuanto a los rehenes, sabes que eres nuestro único objetivo, o por lo menos a capturar.

Una pausa ligeramente larga se sintió antes de que Akiko reanudara la conversación:

-¿qué harán ahora comigo? ¿Nuevamente trataran de adaptarme a esos rígidos entrenamientos? ¿a cuantas personas tendré que matar para que me consideren apta?

-no, nada de eso -sonrió Tetis- has logrado avanzar mucho por ti sola, incluso lograste mantenerte en pie a pesar de ver tanta sangre.

- aún no –confesó-. Inevitablemente me mareo y mi estómago se revuelve cuando la veo

-entonces debes estar pasándola muy mal. En este momento estas forzada a contemplar tus blancas manos totalmente manchadas de sangre seca

- de tú sangre-admitió, con tono avergonzado-y la de quien sabe quienes más

-sólo la mía -amplió su sonrisa y luego la hizo desvanecer abruptamente- a pesar de todo, no puedo perdonarme haber cometido un error tan grande, una guerrera de mi talla no pude permitirse algo así. Pero creo que no soy la única que ha cometido ese error. Los demás, todos en realidad te hemos tomando a la ligera, hemos subestimado tu amor por él, desde siempre. Y estas heridas son la consecuencia.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Tetis arqueó una ceja

-Jápeto, qué es lo que…disculpe -agregó de inmediato cuando miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con un rostro muy distinto al de su hermano- …mi señora

-está bien, Tetis. Yo también he venido a hablar con nuestra joven guerrera…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose: la puerta de entrada al apartamento. Dejó de cortar los vegetales para la comida y se acercó tranquilamente a la sala.

-vaya sorpresa, no te esperábamos hasta mañana -saludó calidamente al recién llegado

-sólo vine por un momento, el señor Threx me ha pedido que le lleve algo -contestó el joven de cabellos dorados al tiempo que dejaba caer sobre un sillón la chaqueta negra que llevaba en el brazo. Entonces el recién llegado reparó en el joven de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente en el sillón contiguo. Frunció el ceño- de nuevo dormido

-no seas tan severo con él, Unkei -le replicó sutilmente mirando al igual que el otro, el rostro tranquilo de Yoshiki

-es obvio que no va a nuestro ritmo, Sotaro -comentó Unkei- ya lo demostró ayer. Es el punto débil del grupo, gracias a él podríamos morir todos.

-te equivocas al pensar que su continuo agotamiento es por debilidad. Él es el único que se esfuerza por seguir con su vida normal. No ha habido un día en el que no lo vea revisando libros de medicina -contestó Sotaro- es normal que termine así, después de tener una doble vida

-"esto" es todo para nosotros ahora -replicó Unkei con un brillo intenso en sus ojos dorados- si la carrera de medicina le estorba, entonces tendrá que dejarla

-No creo que él piense como tú -sonrió Sotaro- Desde que supimos quienes éramos y lo que debíamos hacer, Yoshiki puso todo de su parte, sin importarle pisotear el corazón de una jovencita. Todo por acabar con esto de una buena vez y continuar con su sueño de convertirse en médico, así que no puedes pedirle que abandone la medicina, su carrera es todo para él.

-parece que nadie ve la situación de la misma forma -intervino la voz seria pero melodiosa de Seiho, que acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones

- así parece -sonrió Sotaro, recargándose en la parte trasera del sillón, con los brazos cruzados

-¿cómo la vez tú, Seiho? -preguntó Unkei

El aludido cerró los ojos y suspiró imperceptiblemente

- el descubrir quién era y mis nuevas responsabilidades, lejos de causarme problemas como a Yoshiki, me solucionaron la vida. Antes era sólo una sombra, el chico que todos insultaban y usaban a su conveniencia, pero cuando me enteré de todo, sentí de verdad que no era una simple sombra: soy un guerrero, poderoso, fuerte e incluso temible, no puedo sentir timidez, ni escrúpulos en los momentos decisivos, soy alguien importante, pero…

_-tal vez hayas cambiado por fuera, dejando de ser tan antisocial que incuso dejaste de hablar con monosílabos. Pero estoy segura que por dentro sigues siendo el mismo_

_-¿cómo?_

_-tal vez no me creas porque apenas y llevamos un día y medio de conocernos pero no necesité de mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que eres un chico gentil._

_-¿cómo puedes asegurarlo?_

_-no se necesita gran cosa para saberlo_

-¿pero…? -lo interrogó Sotaro con rostro expectante, sacándolo de sus recuerdos

-pero ahora…comienzo a dudar -bajó la cabeza- sé que está mal… ahora más que nunca debemos ser objetivos y fríos, si no lo hacemos no podremos enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos

-y a las sailor senshi

-sí –dijo en tono inesperadamente melancólico- Aunque sigo pensando que no hay necesidad…

-tampoco hay necesidad de que existan las guerras -soltó Sotaro- y ya lo ves, estamos involucrados en una y no tenemos salida.

-lo peor es que las cosas no parecen estarse poniendo a nuestro favor -espetó Seiho

-¿lo dices por esa chica rubia salida de control?

-así es, si ella se une al bando de los enemigos se volverán mucho más fuertes. Ahora más que nunca debemos esquivar un enfrentamiento inútil con ellos, o no llegaremos vivos a la batalla final. Además tienen otro punto a su favor: conocen la identidad de la princesa y pueden atacar en cualquier momento

-el señor Threx tendrá que apresurar sus planes -intervino Unkei- aunque no lo quiera así

-aún no llego a entender porqué se comporta así.

-está pensando en el bien de la princesa. Además nosotros estamos aquí para obedecerle, no para analizarlo o cuestionarlo. -dijo dirigiéndose precisamente a la habitación de su señor- Seguramente habrá cambio de planes, necesito que alguno de los tres me releve, así que será mejor que se preparen.

-¿eh? ¿el señor Threx te piensa dar un nuevo encargo?

-no, aún

Sotaro frunció el seño. Era obvio que el asunto llevaba impreso el sello de confidencialidad que sólo podía ser abierto por Threx. La impermeabilidad de Unkei era igual o peor que la de su señor, así que insistir parecía casi en vano. No obstante, eso no descartaba que pudiera obtener pistas…

-¿sucedió algo en el camino del hospital a aquí?

-algo así, pero aún no sé qué puede significar.

-¿tiene que ver con la princesa de la Luna?

-No-dijo meditabundo-es más bien con el príncipe. Y es lo único que te voy a decir.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no me mires con esa expresión de pocos amigos ¿verdad que es intimidante, Seiho?

-¿que?-preguntó como despertando de un sueño

Sotaro sonrió

-¿A dónde viajaste? Porque te has perdido la mitad de la conversación

El otro no contestó, sino que volvió a tirarse en el sillón, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, en su cabeza sólo oía la voz de Mina, alegre, clara, natural, una y otra vez:

_-estoy segura_ de_ que por dentro sigues siendo el mismo_

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Mamoru Chiba vestido con un pantalón claro y su chaqueta verde, perfectamente arreglado, permanecía de pie frente a la cama de hospital donde el cuerpo de Usagi se extendía por debajo de las sábanas blancas. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, mientras el sol, irradiando su mortecina luz continuaba su camino de descenso hacia las montañas.

-hola- dijo ella reclinada sobre dos almohadas, dándole una fugaz mirada

-hola

Mamoru se acercó unos centímetros y ella sintió el súbito impulso de mirarlo de nuevo, pero contuvo su curiosidad. Se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama. Su mirada, clavada en ella como desde un principio, comenzó a despertar sus nervios.

-¿te dijeron ya que no estoy tan mal? -inició nuevamente Usagi-. Al parecer sólo tendré que permanecer aquí dos días más, y Luna también está fuera de peligro. Supongo que las chicas ya te dieron algunos detalles…

-así es

Usagi miró sus manos, trató de tomar fuerzas y continuó:

-ya me contaron todo lo que sucedió en la batalla. La situación debe ser muy difícil para ti. -y luego, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos fuertemente, agregó con rapidez- Espero que la encuentres muy pronto

Mamoru desvió su mirada del rostro de Usagi y la concentró en sus manos blancas que temblaban levemente, al igual que su voz, a pesar de que intentaba cubrirlo con su alegría natural ¿Es que podía ser que buscando con tal anhelo no herir a la persona amada, como él lo había hecho hasta entonces, se pudiera obtener el resultado contrario…? ¿Hacerla sufrir? La actitud de Usagi, desde que él puso un pie en la habitación, era la prueba fehaciente de que así era.

-gracias, pero me alegra saber que no lo haré sólo. Las chicas dijeron que se empeñarían en investigar su paradero, y que tú estabas de acuerdo.

- sí, por supuesto –dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada- Aunque Luna aún ni despierta y yo tampoco puedo ser de mucha ayuda…

-lo siento. Es por mi que estás aquí. Pusiste tu vida en peligro al alertarme del ataque de Cru y supongo que la causa de que terminaras en ese parque, también fui yo.

-Luna y yo vimos esas extrañas nubes y sentimos el temblor, por eso nos acercamos al parque –explicó- ninguna de las dos tenía idea de que ustedes estaban ahí.

Mamoru bajó la cabeza y ella continuó callada unos segundos más

- No eres responsable de que yo esté aquí. Nadie me obligó a intervenir así que no tienes que sentirte culpable o pedirme disculpas. Además, a pesar de esforzarme, no logré evitar que el impacto te llegara, así que lo que hice no fue tan importante.

-sí lo fue. Pusiste tu vida en peligro por ayudarme

-y a Akiko -agregó, aunque bien sabía que en ese momento de decisión, él había sido lo único que vieron sus ojos- Y si sólo has venido para pedirme una disculpa…

-No vine por eso –la interrumpió- Lo que quiero es que aclaremos las cosas. Lo que dije ayer y lo que he hecho los últimos días…

-¿como estar junto a Akiko en medio de ese parque? -dijo en el tono marcado enojo que él conocía bien: era el que siempre usaba cuando estaba celosa- Aunque creo que si sólo se hubiera tratado de estar juntos las cosas habrían sido diferentes. No pude ver su expresión pero supongo que Akiko estaba más que feliz y a gusto, apoyando la cabeza en tu pecho mientras tú la mirabas con tanto cariño.

-no era una cita romántica, si así pareció

-¿por qué quieres hablarme de esto? No lo entiendo -dijo con la voz temblorosa, observando sus manos apretadas- Pensé que todo había terminado cuando dijiste: "tu también sé feliz Usagi"

- jamás quise que fuera así. Desde ayer por la mañana no he deseado otra cosa que no sea hablar contigo. Así que si esas palabras fueron para ti una despedida entonces por favor olvídalas.

Usagi lo miró, algo confusa

- No quería quedarme callado y permitir que te fueras segura de que iba a reestablecer mi relación con Akiko. Pero no había tiempo de dar grandes explicaciones. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía en unas cuantas palabras y además hacerlo sin confundirte ni herirte.

-¿no herirme? ¿crees que lo me dijiste no me lastimó?

Mamoru calló y Usagi no resistió el impulso. Lo miró un instante, notando la expresión abrumada en su rostro, parecía muy enojado consigo mismo.

-¿qué sucedió entre ustedes estos días? -preguntó ella con más disposición para escucharlo-ustedes se han reconciliado lo sé, pero de qué forma…

¡Por Dios que estaba diciendo! "_vamos Usagi, ordena tus ideas_"

- Me refiero a que…bueno si lo que dices es cierto entonces no ocurrió nada más entre ustedes ¿verdad? Tú solo la abrazaste -¿por qué tardaba en decirlo? Apretó más las manos- lo que quiero preguntarte es si se besaron.

Mamoru levanto la cabeza, palideciendo al instante. Las palabras cayeron sobre él con todo su peso, tan descomunal y atormentador como ese recuerdo, más vivo de lo que él hubiera deseado que fuera. Lo que había sucedido en medio de la sala del apartamento de Makoto: los labios húmedos de Akiko sobre los suyos.

Experimentó entonces por primera vez lo que cualquier preso culpable de algún robo o asesinato siente al momento de ser juzgado, teniendo como únicas opciones decir la verdad y condenarse para siempre, o mentir y tener la posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de salir libre.

Pero era injusto, una afirmación o una negación no eran suficientes para explicar las cosas.

Respiró profundamente

Estaba realmente cansado de seguir así, ¿por qué el destino lo ponía en aquellas encrucijadas? ¿por qué lo obligaba a causarle daño?

-no pareces muy seguro de decir no-comentó ella en un tono de indefinible desilusión

-Usagi…

-¿la besaste?-lo interrumpió de manera absoluta

Mamoru no pudo posponer más su respuesta. Miró un segundo los ojos determinados de ella, su brillo feroz, semejante a pequeñas chispas que están a punto de estallar en un fiero y arrasador incendio. Al responder, trató de mantener su mirada fija en ellos, pero no fue capaz.

-sí

Ella contrajo con fuerza las manos, sus labios se apretaron uno contra otro, sellando su boca y desvió la cabeza, justo un segundo después de que él pudiera apreciar el rayo de dolor que cruzó su rostro; el mismo que le hizo sentir como un miserable.

-¡¡¡Hola!!! -saludó ruidosamente una alegre Mina, abriendo con violencia la puerta. Su sola presencia era como el sol que regresaba luego de haber salido huyendo-¿cómo están? ¡se ven demasiado callados!

Usagi miró de inmediato a Mina, y una pequeña y nueva angustia comenzó a roer en su interior al sentir su vibra alegre y contemplar la silla de ruedas que ésta llevaba consigo y que rápidamente colocaba a un lado de la cama.

-es hora de dar un paseo, Usagi.

-¿Paseo? -preguntó desconfiadamente mientras su amiga retiraba las sábanas y la instaba a subir-¿A dónde?

-ya lo verás -dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso alertó aún más sus sentidos que ahora parecían gritarle ¡peligro, peligro! No olvidaba aún que su amiga había mostrado esa enorme sonrisa cuando la cuidó (terriblemente por cierto) un día en que cayó en cama por la fiebre, hace tiempo ya.

A pesar de todo, aturdida como estaba, no pudo ofrecer mucha resistencia y medio minuto después ya estaba instalada en la silla de ruedas, buscando alborotadamente una excusa para no salir de la segura habitación.

-no te angusties, Usagi, todo saldrá bien. Además no seré yo quien te llevará, sino Mamoru -dijo su amiga ensanchando su sonrisa llena de significado y luego agregó, murmurándole muy cerca del oído-será una tarde muy romántica para ustedes

Entonces todo encajó y ella, que un momento antes en medio de aquel abominable silencio pensó que las cosas no podían ser peores, notó que sí podían.

-¡espera, no!

-¡vamos Usagi! Hace unas horas dijiste que querías tomar algo de aire…

-Mina yo creo que lo mejor sería…-intervino Mamoru

-¡no necesitas decirlo Mamoru!-le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que el chico se encorvara- yo sé que mueres de ganas de ayudarla. Ahora acompáñame, que el tiempo se termina.

-¿de que...?-comenzó a decir Usagi mientras Mina hacia avanzar la silla de ruedas, pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por nerviosos sonidos del otro lado de la puerta

-esto no esta bien -murmuró Mina- ¡Mamoru, pase lo que pase no nos pierdas de vista!

A continuación abrió la puerta de un tirón. Un grupo de enfermeras que hablaba cerca de la puerta la miró y justo cuando gritaban "¡es ella!" Mina comenzó a correr, con una realmente pasmada Usagi sosteniéndose casi con las uñas de la silla de ruedas que se abría paso entre la gente a toda velocidad

-¡¡¡explícame esto Mina!!! -le gritó mientras su amiga frenaba la silla abruptamente y la hacia girar con muy poca sutileza para doblar el pasillo

-sólo unos cuantos inconvenientes, nada grave-rió su amiga

-¿hurtaste la silla?-preguntó Mamoru que por un momento había quedado rezagado y ahora corría a la misma velocidad que Mina.

-¡¡¿¿cómo??!! ¡¡la robaste!!-exclamó Usagi, comprendiendo ahora porqué eran perseguidos.

-no quisieron prestármela-arguyó Mina- ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además no fue un robo, definitivamente pensaba devolverla

El peligro de estrellarse contra una camilla que iba saliendo de un cuarto hizo que Usagi dejara de mirar a Mina para concentrase en lo que sucedía al frente y cerrar los ojos mientras se protegía instintivamente la cabeza con los brazos. Mina con un movimiento muy rápido y brusco pasó la silla por el pequeño hueco que quedaba y con otro brusco movimiento volvieron a doblar en la esquina.

La agitación fue tal que el corazón de Usagi y el de Mamoru latían desenfrenadamente y sus nervios seguían tensos, aún cuando ya habían escapado de las enfermeras, los guardias de seguridad del hospital y demás personal que poco a poco se había agregado a la persecución, y se encontraran avanzando en medio de una desierta calle, alejada del hospital y en sentido opuesto a éste.

¿Cómo es que habían logrado escapar? Los habían perdido poco a poco, con los giros inesperados de Mina en los pasillos del hospital, una que otra treta en el elevador y la forma zigzagueante en la que atravesaron la recepción; pero especialmente fue el cruzar la calle después de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y los autos comenzaran a avanzar -por supuesto estuvieron a un pelo de ser atropellados- lo que terminó abriendo una brecha entre ellos y sus persecutores. Aunque Usagi aún no podía creer que habían logrado escapar y además salir indemnes.

-¿este era el paseo que tenías pensado Mina? -preguntó Usagi

-no en realidad. Mi plan era que vieran el atardecer desde la azotea del hospital -dijo en un leve suspiro, mirando el cielo. El sol se había ocultado y la noche descendía plácidamente, aunque con un ligero y fresco viento- Pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien

Mamoru lanzó un leve suspiro

-¿no salieron del todo bien? -preguntó su amiga

-esta bien, esta bien, mi plan fue todo un desastre. Aunque las circunstancias no están tan mal. Si me dan unos segundos tal vez podría reacomodarlo de acuerdo con la situación y…

Por fortuna, el sonido del intercomunicador de Mina, hizo olvidar a Usagi los deseos de asesinar a su amiga, y los de Mina de seguir insistiendo en aquella cita y poner toda su atención en él.

-Mina te has metido en un gran lío -dijo Rei cuyo rostro quedaba enmarcado en el pequeño círculo que conformaba el intercomunicador -el hospital entero les está buscando. Creen que han secuestrado a Usagi

-¡¡¡¿¿queeeé??!!!

-la madre de Ami está tratando de calmar la situación, pero raptar a un paciente no es algo que el hospital deje pasar así como así.

-¿entonces qué podemos hacer? ¿regresar? -preguntó Mina

-creo que esa no es la mejor opción por ahora -dudó Rei- los arrestarían en cuanto pusieran un pie dentro. Esperen unos minutos más, yo volveré a comunicarme con ustedes. Ah…y aléjense del hospital, al parecer han salido a buscarlos. Cuiden de Usagi

-¡pero…!

Mina suspiró, Rei había cortado la comunicación

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Usagi- no podemos esperar en medio de la calle

-bueno, para empezar hay que buscar un lugar cálido para ti -dijo Mina- Aquí está comenzando a correr viento. Además tenemos que ocultarnos de nuestros rastreadores. Bien, pensemos. Lo que están buscando es a una chica con bata de hospital y en silla de ruedas. Usagi en definitiva eres demasiado obvia. La cosa es muy clara: ir a un lugar cálido y discreto es la mejor opción y si es posible hacerlo sin silla de ruedas…

- Usagi necesita esa silla -la interrumpió Mamoru

-siiiiiií, pero no la necesitará si tu la llevas cargando ¿verdad?

-¡no y definitivamente no!-se rehusó Usagi, notando a dónde se dirigían los planes de Mina- Además la ropa de hospital que traigo llamaría más la atención que la silla de ruedas.

- si todo este alboroto es por la ropa Usagi, entonces todo está resuelto -dijo Mina con una sonrisa mientras dirigía la mirada a un comercio con despampanante iluminación al otro lado de la calle.

-creo que comienzo a tener jaqueca -espetó Usagi cubierta por un abrigo azul turquesa con esporádicas manchas amarillas que le llegaba a los pies y que ocultaba el par de excéntricas zapatillas rojo chillón que las escasas personas que estaban en aquella tienda de ropa habían volteado a ver en cuanto decidió ponérselas.

-pero Usagi, sabes que esta fue la única tienda cercana. Además no deberías ser tan negativa ¿no ves que lo que traes es lo mejor de esta tienda? (ahora entiendo porque hay tan poca gente) -agregó en voz medio baja pero perfectamente audible- y también el porqué de ese hermoso anuncio afuera, y del lujo del lugar: nada más que medidas desesperadas para no quebrar. Jamás imaginé que podía existir tanta ropa de tan terrible gusto.

-yo también creo que ese atuendo está bien -interrumpió Mamoru que podía percibir perfectamente el aura oscura y más negra cada vez que fluía de la cajera, que por lo visto era la dueña del lugar.

-¿verdad que no se le ve del todo mal Mamoru?- volteó a verlo Mina, con estrellitas en los ojos, feliz de tener por fin su apoyo- Aunque supongo que para ti debe verse hermosa vista lo que vista.

Mamoru volvió a suspirar. Mina no había dejado de lanzarle ese tipo de comentarios. Pero no tenía que molestarse en responder porque en cada ocasión…

-¡auch!

…Usagi actuaba, antes que él.

-no tenías que pisarme Usagi

-¡al fin!-suspiró la aludida, sin hacer caso a la replica de su amiga. El intercomunicador había sonado al mismo tiempo que Minako soltaba las ultimas palabras.

-no se preocupen, yo contestaré afuera ¿por qué no pagan la ropa y los zapatos mientras tanto?

-pero… -soltó Usagi, no obstante Mina actuó tan rápido que aunque hubiera corrido tras ella no habría podido detenerla

-¡hola Rei!- le sonrió Mina al rostro de su amiga que veía a través del circulo de su reloj-pulsera- ¿las cosas siguen agitadas por allá?

-de hecho es por eso que te hablamos… suenas exaltada ¿estabas corriendo?

-jaja ¡no, cómo crees!

-ya pueden volver al hospital, pero tienen que hacerlo antes de que…

-En cuanto a eso, no sé si se pueda… ¿no podrían darnos unos minutos más? Aunque unos minutos no serían suficientes -reflexionó para ella misma- ¡que tal una hora!

-¡¿cómo?!- respondieron Ami, Rei y Makoto al mismo tiempo

-bueno es que me separé de ellos hace un rato -explicó sin que se borrara la alegría en su voz

-¿pero por qué se separaron?- reclamó la voz de Rei

-dijiste que hablarías en unos minutos, por eso pensé que daría tiempo de que ellos dieran un paseo a solas.

-cuando dije unos minutos me refería a cinco o diez, y no definitivamente a una hora-replicó Rei

- Usagi no está en condiciones de andar por la calle, Mina –escuchó que decía Ami, evidentemente preocupada

-lo siento pero…¡ups! Tengo que dejarlas chicas, no se preocupen, yo me comunico con ustedes en cuanto podamos regresar.

-¡Mina espera!

Ahora era su turno de cortar la comunicación. Sonrió, mirando con cautela a través de la terraza del edificio por cuyas escaleras había subido con toda rapidez. Supuso que Usagi estaría furiosa con ella, pero esperaba que luego de su reconciliación con Mamoru dejara atrás el enfado, e incluso que le agradeciera. Ya casi podía imaginarlo y eso la hacía aun más feliz, y más segura de haber tomado la decisión adecuada.

-¡Ay, no cabe duda de que soy buena en esto!-susurró con entusiasmo

- _Mina no puede haberse marchado_ -se decía a ella misma la joven rubia dentro de la tienda de ropa que miraba a través de las puertas de cristal luego de diez minutos de que Mina se marchara - _¿por qué haría algo así?_

_Para dejarte a solas con M__amoru sin duda_-le respondió su propia voz, dentro de ella- _¿no es eso lo que ha querido hacer en todo momento?_

Retorció en sus manos la punta de aquel ridículo abrigo hasta casi romperlo, sus dientes rechinaron y se puso roja y no precisamente de vergüenza

-¡claro que sí! ¡no hay duda! ¡Cuando la vea…!

Se paró de golpe y aquel acto fue sentido de inmediato por su cuerpo, en especial por la pierna lesionada.

¡Genial! No sólo estaban varados -pues sin el intercomunicador de Mina no podrían saber el momento indicado de volver al hospital- sino que además no podía salir corriendo a golpear a la culpable. Y Mina, al planear todo eso, parecía haber estado muy consciente de esos dos hechos.

Otra opción, que aminoraría el largo y pesado silencio que seguramente se crearía entre Mamoru y ella cuando estuvieran solos, era regresar, aventurándose.

Aunque también había otra forma de hacer salir a Mina de donde quiera que se hubiera metido y volver al hospital sin riesgos. Y esa forma era cumpliendo el objetivo de Mina. Pero su objetivo era…era…

¡puf! Siempre se sintió orgullosa de la labor que juntas habían hecho al resolver los problemas amorosos de otras parejas, compitiendo casi contra el mismo cupido, pero siendo esta vez ella una de las directamente involucradas, la situación se veía completamente distinta. Y muy poco agradable.

No obstante, Mina tendría que salir cuando viera que su plan no dio resultado…

_-¿la besaste?_

Se entristeció recordando perfectamente el rostro de Mamoru al responder afirmativamente a esa pregunta.

Mamoru al otro lado de la calle paró de caminar, mirándola a través de los cristales y de los autos que pasaban a mediana velocidad. Usagi no tuvo que esperar el movimiento de cabeza de él para saber que no había encontrado ningún rastro de Mina: su expresión le decía todo.

En ese momento, mirándolo, se sintió aún más segura de que ese día Mina se cansaría de esperar que algo sucediera entre ellos…

* * *

¡¡¡¡Reviví!!!

Muchas gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo, y siento mucho la descomunal tardanza, pero diversos problemas personales me impedían escribir. Pero ya estoy de regreso, con muchos ánimos y enormes ganas de escribir más capítulos *_* además muy feliz porque ya llevó un poco más de un año escribiendo esta historia!

A estas alturas me es imposible seguir diciendo que será un fanfic corto XD la verdad es que noté lo intrincada que es la historia hasta que comencé a escribirla ¬¬´y por esto ha sido necesario aumentar las hojas y capítulos mucho más de los que yo había planeado. Ahora no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos saldrán pero sí de que serán más de veinte :P Sólo espero que esto no les quite el ánimo de continuar, al contrario.

Bueno como ya se ha hecho costumbre en este fic, tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos porque era extensísimo. Lo que acaban de leer es como una introducción de la segunda parte, la cual ya tengo casi lista y les dejaré este sábado a primera hora ; )

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, no saben cuanto me ayuda saber sus opiniones. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Mamoru, espero que este cap les aclare más las cosas. Ya varias personas dieron en el blanco, de hecho han expresado muy bien lo que está sucediendo, pero prefiero no decir nada, mejor que él explique todo no creen? ; )

Bueno por lo menos ya sé que no soy la única que ya le suplica a la pareja principal que se reconcilie y Mina ha abierto una buena oportunidad para que esto se dé pero las cosas no parecen tan fáciles como ella piensa ¿habrá reconciliación? ¿no la habrá? ¿ustedes que creen?

Espero sus reviews o mails! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ; )


	12. Heridas Segunda parte

Capitulo XI

_**Heridas **_

& 2ª parte &

- ¿necesita ayuda, señorita?

Usagi Tsukino, con las palmas de las manos sobre la puerta de vidrio de la tienda de ropa, dejó de contemplar la calle y se giró hacia el lugar donde aquella voz agradable había soltado tales palabras, claramente dirigidas a ella. Entonces se topó con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes del joven castaño al que siempre encontraba en los momentos más inesperados.

-otra coincidencia ¿eh, Usagi? -le sonrió el chico

- ¡Threx! –le devolvió la sonrisa amigablemente

-me alegra mucho que estés bien

-¿eh?

-la curita en tu mejilla, ¿te caíste?

-ah, esto -dijo tocando su mejilla derecha, donde prevalecía uno de los raspones que se había dado al caer en la batalla del día anterior -sí

- espero no haberte interrumpido. Parecías muy concentrada.

-¡no, para nada! –dijo Usagi con un breve sonrojo y el ceño del chico se frunció suavemente al notarlo

- me alegra saberlo. Al principio lucías muy enfadada, así que pensé que tal vez no era buena idea sorprenderte con mi presencia; pero después tu expresión fue diferente…

El repentino cambio en el tono de hablar y mirar de Threx, ahora reflexivo, ligeramente triste, con la mirada distante también puesta en la puerta de cristal que dejaba ver un amplio trecho de la calle, llamó la atención de Usagi.

-Dime ¿la situación es parecida a la de ayer? –susurró él, tan bajo que pareció que hablaba consigo mismo, pero el hecho de que al proseguir sus ojos penetrantes se concentraran totalmente en Usagi, no le hizo dudar que buscaba la respuesta de ella:- Me refiero a que si allá afuera está lo que te ha hecho enfurecer y luego cambiar tan radicalmente de humor, ¿o debería decir la persona que lo ha hecho?

La sorpresa fue traslúcida en el rostro de Usagi.

Sí, fuera de la tienda estaba esa persona: Mina. Aquella frase le recordó cuan enfadada estaba con ella y su imaginación volvió a volar, ideando qué tipo de tortura usaría cuando la encontrara.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

El joven mostró una nueva sonrisa, más sombría

- ¿qué te hizo ahora? –espetó sin responder a la pregunta de Usagi

-¿eh?

- ¿sabes? Me gustaría mucho volver a ayudarte

El tono de su voz baja y seductora hizo que Usagi recordara en un segundo la forma de ayudar que él había empleado el día anterior: aquel cuasi beso que le salvó de ser vista por los hermanos de Akiko, justo a unas cuadras de su casa. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, el brazo de él le rodeó por la cintura con un movimiento rápido pero amable y le impulsó hacia delante, hacia la puerta de vidrio. Por acto reflejo, dio el paso para no caer pero Threx sujetó su cintura con tal firmeza que casi la cargó, dejándola caer suave y elegantemente, como si bailaran una pieza de ballet. Las puertas de vidrio -dotadas de un sensor de movimiento- se abrieron ante la cercanía de los dos y el olor fresco y penetrante del exterior les cubrió de golpe.

Threx le sonrió cuando, anonadada y confundida, se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes imposiblemente cerca de los suyos y con aquella frente fresca pegada a la de ella. Se sonrojó intensamente y luego, cuando logró reaccionar:

-¡no…espera! -alcanzó a decir con el propósito de aclarar las cosas pero algo parecido a un rayo pasó entre los dos en ese momento y la separó de Threx con absoluta firmeza.

-buenas noches

Usagi pensó que si se trataba de un sueño -y vaya que habían ocurrido cosas fuera de lo normal en ese día como para tomarlo en consideración- aquel era definitivamente el momento de despertar. Generalmente uno se despierta cuando el sueño se hace tan irreal que te das cuenta de que era un sueño. Pero no despertaba. Mamoru seguía frente a ella -porque había sido él aquel fiero relámpago que se había interpuesto entre los dos- con una actitud extrañamente protectora y un gesto adusto, casi hostil.

-buenas noches -respondió Threx con la misma seca cordialidad que el otro había empleado antes.

Para aumentar lo extraño de la situación, Threx no parecía para nada asombrado con la repentina aparición, al contrario, calmado y apuesto, miraba retadoramente a Mamoru, casi con gusto.

Y Usagi se sintió –sin saber porqué- exactamente como en aquellos minutos de silencio profundo que antecedían a las batallas mortales que había enfrentado como Sailor Moon, justo cuando se encontraba por fin con el superpoderoso enemigo, cuando lo miraba de frente, aguardando el inminente choque de fuerzas.

-Ma…Mamoru, él es mi amigo, Threx -dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa que buscaba ser conciliadora… Esperen ¿conciliadora? ¿por qué tendría que actuar de esa forma? No estaba en medio de una pelea, sino en medio de una calle con dos chicos que se acababan de encontrar. No tenía que actuar como referi ni nada parecido. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que sostuviera la sonrisa lo más posible y tratara de calmar los ánimos- Threx, te presento a Mamoru Chiba, mi…

Esta vez el motivo que le hizo detenerse fue diferente. La sonrisa congelada en sus labios corría el riesgo de desaparecer en segundos. Y es que no sabía cómo ahora era su… ¿su qué? No podía llamarlo novio ¿o sí? ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Conocidos? El terrible impacto de la palabra se dejó caer en su pecho con el solo hecho de pensarla. Era como si hubiera estado viajado a toda velocidad y chocara de pronto, abruptamente, contra la dura pared de la realidad y ahora cayera hacia atrás, hacia el vacío, hundiéndose, profunda, más profundamente en el significado de aquella palabra, en la oscuridad de aquella palabra, sin una sola mano que se extendiera para salvarla aunque ella extendiera la suya y sus dedos buscaran desesperadamente de qué aferrarse…

-soy su novio

Las palabras salieron seguras y claras, retumbando cortamente en el lugar como un rugido enérgico de advertencia.

La expresión desolada se esfumó del rostro lívido de Usagi, que miró a Mamoru con ojos dilatados, como si aún dudara que aquella frase había salido de labios de él, mientras sentía su brazo sujetándola por la cintura con firmeza.

¡Definitivamente eso debía ser un sueño!

-oh, vaya -sonrió Threx, con una sonrisa que sólo encendió más la tensión de la atmósfera- es un gusto

-igualmente -le dijo Mamoru con brusquedad y agregó sin despegar la mirada del otro- Usagi debemos irnos

- ¿tan rápido? -espetó Threx, antes de que una Usagi demasiado pasmada y aturdida, pudiera contestar- Usagi no parecía tener ninguna prisa por marcharse hasta que tú lo dijiste. De hecho lo estábamos pasando muy bien, como supongo que habrás visto.

Usagi se volvió atónita hacia Threx

- Usa, si no lo deseas no tienes porqué marcharte –agregó el chico en un tono realmente amable y protector

_-¿Usa? _–pensó ella más asombrada aún

"_Me refiero a que si allá afuera está lo que te ha hecho enfurecer y luego cambiar tan radicalmente de humor, ¿o debería decir la persona que lo ha hecho?"_

El recordar esas palabras pareció esclarecer todo para Usagi: Threx pensaba que Mamoru era aquella persona que le había provocado un disgusto. Él debía estar pensando que la presencia de Mamoru le era desagradable, y ahora, intentando ayudarla como el día anterior, buscaba sacarla de allí, alejarla lo más posible de él. Por eso su actitud arrogante y fría para con Mamoru. Sí, eso debía de ser.

-Si realmente eres su novio deberías pensar un poco más en ella –espetó el joven castaño- Tal vez así podrías notar que ella no es feliz.

-Threx, creo que ha ocurrido un error –le interrumpió Usagi velozmente-, Mamoru no es el culpable de que esté enfadada…

-pero él te ha lastimado, Usa –se apresuró a decir con violencia- ¿o me vas a negar que la causa de que estos días hayas estado tan abatida es él?

Usagi lo miró con ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, luego sus manos se cerraron en puños, el mar de sus ojos azules tembló, se opacó y terminó bajando la mirada, sin poder responder.

- ella y yo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas –intervino Mamoru- pero dudo que eso sea de tu incumbencia

- Tal vez –contestó Threx, sosegado- pero te aseguro que no me metería en sus asuntos si no tardaras tanto en "aclarar las cosas". Tal vez no te hayas percatado, pero hay gente alrededor de Usa que la quiere y se preocupa por ella, personas que harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para verla feliz.

- gente… ¿cómo tú?

-chicos, no creo que deban discutir por esto -se interpuso ella, sinceramente asustada por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación

-no va a suceder nada, Usa –le dijo Threx y sosteniendo la mirada de Mamoru, con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos, le respondió al pelinegro: - Así es, como yo. Usa confía en mí. Y te aseguro que si ella fuera mi novia, jamás permitiría que derramara una sola lágrima por mi causa. Pero creo que tú nunca entenderías ese sentimiento. Y eso me confunde. No sé qué sentir hacia ti, en verdad. Creo que por haberla lastimado tanto debería sentir coraje, sin embargo alguien como tú sólo puede inspirarme lastima.

Usagi creyó que si Mamoru se había contenido de golpear a Threx hasta esos momentos -porque de verdad parecía estarse conteniendo- después de esas palabras definitivamente lo haría, por eso en cuanto él dio un paso veloz hacia delante, lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas por el brazo. Pero Mamoru en lugar de enfurecerse con las palabras del otro, pareció recobrar su serenidad.

-¿Quién eres? –espetó con inconfundible desconfianza

- lo dijo Usa hace un momento, soy su amigo -dijo el otro sin inmutarse

- ya nos hemos visto antes… -contestó Mamoru sin bajar la guardia- en el centro de Tokio

- sí, cómo olvidarlo

Usagi sintió la tensión aumentando, llegando límites no explorados. Incluso se le enchinó la piel. Y a pesar de que aquellas palabras sonaban como un clarín de guerra, no podía ignorar el hecho de que eran ciertas. Los dos chicos se habían encontrado antes, y ella había estado ahí también. Aunque esa vez, hacía tan sólo unos días en una concurrida calle de Tokio, no eran más que desconocidos ¿no?

- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Mamoru, tenemos que buscar a Mina ¿lo recuerdas?

-lamento haber armado un alboroto -se disculpó Threx con esa mirada llena de cariño que sólo podía dirigirle a ella. Fue hasta ese momento que Usagi se percató de que había más de un observador de la escena. A su alrededor las personas habían dejado de transitar y les miraban con curiosidad, ¡así que no era la única que sentía el pesado ambiente!-. Pero él tenía que saber lo mucho que estabas sufriendo por su causa. Alguien tan especial como tú merece sólo lo mejor.

No supo ni cómo responder. Quería aclarar el malentendido, decir tanto para calmar los ánimos. No obstante, no tenía tiempo de explicar. Hasta ella sentía la mirada de Mamoru, clavada en Threx como se clava el pico en la tierra y destroza la piedra.

-nos vemos pronto –murmuró Threx con una cálida sonrisa ante la evidente falta de palabras de Usagi.

-nos vemos –se despidió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Usagi jaló a Mamoru por el brazo y se marcharon sin que ninguno de los chicos dedicara alguna palabra de despedida para el otro. Y se alegró de ello. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si uno de los dos hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra al otro, aunque sólo se tratara de decir palabras de adiós.

Pensaba en eso todavía cuando Mamoru la tomó por el brazo y le hizo parar.

Dirigió su mirada a él. Parecía ligeramente agitado y absorto, concentrado en algo indeterminado, teniendo a la vez un toque de cautela.

Miró también su entorno con ojos muy abiertos, y por primera vez desde que salieron de la boutique, estuvo verdaderamente consciente de su alrededor ¡Y no reconocía donde estaban! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían salido de la zona. No se veía el anuncio de la tienda de ropa, ni recordaba haber pasado por ahí al llegar a ésta. Supuso que era porque habían dado vuelta en alguna esquina. Pero no debían estar tan lejos de la tienda, porque sólo habían pasado algunos segundos desde que se habían alejado de ella ¿verdad?

-¿te duele mucho? -le preguntó él, posando su mano sobre la de Usagi, que a su vez lo sujetaba por el brazo, como lo había hecho desde que se alejaron de Threx. Pero no sólo lo sujetaba, lo estaba apretando muy muy fuerte, tanto que casi le encajaba las uñas.

Lo soltó al momento, avergonzada, pero la pregunta de él no cobró significado para ella con la misma rapidez. Doler, sí. Ahora recordaba porqué había una bata de hospital debajo de ese horrendo abrigo y porqué usaba zapatos nuevos. Aún tenía serias heridas y se estaba reestableciendo apenas de una fuerte fiebre ¿no? Eso significaba que no _debía_ haber caminado, o corrido -quien sabe, ni siquiera ella lo recordaba- todo ese tramo, es más sabía que ni siquiera _podía _hacerlo. Sólo había pensado en separar a esos dos a como diera lugar y sus piernas habían hecho el trabajo por sí solas.

-¡no, no, ni siquiera siento dolor! –respondió al fin sin mentir, aún más avergonzada- me olvidé completamente de eso y también de ¡la silla de ruedas! –recordó de pronto- debemos volver y…

Mamoru negó con la cabeza

-más tarde vendré por ella

Usagi no pudo ni reflexionar acerca de la nueva expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de Mamoru al pronunciar aquella oración, porque inmediatamente y sin aviso alguno, la levantó en sus brazos y un segundo después se encontró siendo llevada por él, cargada por él.

- qu…que…¡¿se puede saber qué haces?! –exclamó, desconcertada

-tenemos que avanzar –respondió casi en susurros

-pe…pero…¡espera!

Usagi miró al frente, por el rumbo que tomaba Mamoru podría decirse que caminaba decididamente hacia el oscuro callejón al otro lado de la calle, pero eso era imposible.

-Mamoru no estarás pensando…

-sujétate de mí –le dijo en voz baja, mientras se adentraban en el callejón

Usagi le miró en busca de respuestas, pero su rostro, opacado por la repentina oscuridad del lugar no le reveló demasiado. La luz disminuyó diametralmente conforme se internaron en el estrecho callejón hasta tocar pared. En ese instante, el sonido chirriante de un bote al caer llamó la atención de los dos. Mamoru exhaló un suspiro de alivio y la aferró más a él. Se trataba sólo de un gato pinto que de inmediato corrió con un agudo chillido hacia la iluminada calle.

-prometo explicártelo –insistió él- por favor, confía en mí, sólo una vez más

No podía ver su expresión pero el tono precipitado y suplicante de su voz, esta vez, le decía bastante. Terminó obedeciéndole. Le rodeó tímidamente, y al momento el brazo de Mamoru que la había sujetado por la espalda se separó de ella y segundos después el lugar se vio iluminado débilmente, justo a su espalda. Giró la cabeza levemente y descubrió el objeto responsable, justo en la mano de él, brillando como si poseyera luz propia.

Una rosa roja.

Asombrada volvió a mirarlo al rostro, pero sus facciones, incluso sus ojos se habían desvanecido tras un impávido resplandor, albo, como el que hacía destellar la rosa, y en su lugar comenzaba a dibujarse un modesto antifaz y un sombrero de copa negro se formaba sobre sus relucientes cabellos. Al momento siguiente la capa de Tuxedo Kamen se ondeó a su alrededor y le cubrió toda panorámica que no fuera el profundo rojo del interior.

* * *

-pobre, pobre niña

La joven de rubio cabello, inmóvil y presa en aquel capullo de energía, dirigió su vista hacia ella y la miró profunda y largamente, con unos ojos increíblemente vivos, mientras ella se acercaba con ese andar ensayado que intentaba ser elegante. Tetis se levantó presurosa de la silla y se inclinó con respeto cuando pasó a su lado.

-¿quién es? -preguntó Akiko con mirada retadora

-¿quién soy? –Sonrió divertidamente

-es nuestra señora –dijo Tetis de inmediato- la esposa de Su Excelencia, Samas.

-¿Esos nombres no te parecen familiares?

-No- contestó Akiko sinceramente- ¿es que nos hemos visto antes?

- sí, querida, hace mucho tiempo. Hay fuertes lazos que nos unen. Tú y tus hermanos fueron nuestros mejores guerreros en un lejano pasado.

- Ella dice la verdad. -explicó Tetis luego de mirar los ojos incrédulos de su hermana y de casi leer sus pensamientos- Nuestro señor Samas usó sus poderes para que nuestras almas renacieran en el futuro, en este presente. Así, cuando el sello que los mantenía cautivos se destruyera, podríamos servirles tal y como lo hicimos antes.

-entonces la historia que siempre me contaban acerca de un líder que aparecería, hacía referencia…

- así es, al señor Samas. Parecías estar en contra de todo lo que hacíamos, así que nos limitamos a decirte sólo lo elemental. Esperábamos que tus recuerdos regresaran con la venida del señor Samas y entonces volvieras a ser la hermana que recordábamos.

- ¿no puedes creerlo aún? -preguntó Nix al mirar el rostro asombrado de la rubia-. Cuando el señor Samas y yo fuimos encerrados, todos tus hermanos habían perecido, sólo quedabas tú, nuestro guerrero más poderoso. Estabas agonizando en el momento en que usamos nuestros últimos poderes en ti y en tus hermanos. Pero "ellos", nuestros atacantes, hicieron todo lo posible por contrarrestar ese poder. Sin embargo ya era tarde, sus almas habían sido ligadas al futuro, eso no podía cambiarse, en especial en aquellos cuyas almas ya no estaban ahí, en tus hermanos. Pero en ti que aún vivías… Lo vi antes de ser alejada de este planeta, rumbo al lugar que se convertiría en mi larga prisión. Usaron sus poderes en ti, y como única alternativa, sellaron tus recuerdos.

- ¿quiere decir que es por eso que no recuerdo nada de ese pasado del que hablan?

Tetis asintió levemente

- pero en este momento no tienes que angustiarte por ese pasado. Tranquila -le sonrió amablemente Nix, casi con cariño- pareces tener demasiadas cosas por las que llorar como para agregarte un pasado que no recuerdas.

- no entiendo qué quiere decir

- tus hermanos me han contado un poco de ti y de esta nueva vida

Akiko mandó de inmediato una mirada mortífera a su hermana

- debes estar angustiada por él. Según me han dicho, amas mucho a ese joven

-¿cree que podrá obtener algún dato de mi? –la interceptó Akiko, a la defensiva- ¿algo que le permita atrapar a Mamoru o a sus amigas?

Nix sonrió amablemente

-no jovencita, sólo buscaba saber el por qué de esas lágrimas que se secaron en tu rostro. Conozco bien la mirada que tienes; perdida en la tristeza, llena de dolor. Es la mirada de alguien con el corazón roto.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Akiko se agitaron, como el pasto que se agita ante un viento foráneo

-sólo quería saber si podía ayudarte en algo –se ofreció la bella mujer- Aunque no lo creas, hace muchos siglos a mi también me rompieron el corazón.

Akiko y Tetis, asombradas, fijaron sus ojos en ella al mismo tiempo. Nix sin inmutarse, tomó el dije que Tetis llevaba aún en la mano y éste, como si reconociera a su dueña, emitió una rápida e incandescente luz.

-llorar en soledad es lo peor en momentos como estos -dijo al acercarse a la rubia, extendiéndole la mano que estaba vacía con un gesto amable, mientras el dije volvía emitir un suave brillo que hizo desaparecer el capullo en segundos.

Akiko pareció más que asombrada de ser liberada tan fácilmente. Ahora podía moverse. Se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo, pero no aceptó la mano de Nix a pesar de que estuvo extendida varios segundos.

-comprendo- dijo la mujer, cerrando la mano y retirándola para ponerse de pie.

- ¿cómo es posible que el amor se termine? –soltó Akiko inesperadamente. Tetis se dejó caer sobre la pared, cerrando los ojos con un gesto indiferente, mientras Akiko con el rostro cubierto por las manos ahogaba el llanto lo más silenciosamente posible- me prometió que estaríamos juntos, me dijo una y otra vez que me amaba… ¿cómo es que ahora puede decirme que eso se acabó? ¿Cómo puede susurrarle las mismas palabras a otra?

-¿lo odias? –preguntó Nix en tono neutral

- me siento enfadada y herida -hipó-. Sin importar cuan doloroso fuera, me alejé de él para evitar lastimarlo con mis poderes, y con ello sacrifiqué todo, mi felicidad, mis sueños, mi vida entera…

-supongo que eso fue varios años atrás

Akiko asintió levemente

-¿y él lo sabe ya? -continuó Nix

-sí, se lo dije. Y él lo comprendió todo y lo aceptó, incluso mis errores, culpas y temores con los que había cargado siempre. Quería que me separara de mis fantasmas del pasado y que fuera feliz. Y yo sentí que podría hacerlo, porque él estaría a mi lado, ayudándome a superarlos. Aún cuando le reiteré cuanto le amaba y le besé, él no dijo nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos, al contrario, me abrazó, me consoló y me sonrió, como si estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme el resto de vida que nos quedaba por estar juntos. Todo lo hizo por pura compasión.

Quisiera detestarlo. Hay tantas cosas por las que debería odiarlo. Por haber confiado en esa carta que le dejé más que en todo el amor que le demostré en años, por haberse enamorado de otra persona, por esa mirada de lastima que me pedía que le comprendiera… Odiarlo por todo. No entiendo ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¡¿Por qué la vida me arrebata lo único que tengo?!

- ¡que aburrido! –intervino Tetis por primera vez, sin abrir los ojos, dejándolas impresionadas- Estoy cansada de escuchar como te lamentas y lloras por tu injusto destino. Pero supongo que es agradable ser la que más sufre en la historia, así se pueden dejar de ver todos los errores propios.

- hermana…

-un guerrero verdadero sabe bien que rendirse es una salida cobarde. Pero con tus lloriqueos y tu evidente búsqueda de lástima sólo demuestras que jamás podrás ser como nosotros.

Akiko esquivó la mirada y apretó los puños sobre el suelo.

-es obvio cómo te ves a ti misma –continuó Tetis con el mismo helado tono- eres la que se sacrificó. Tú, la pobre mujer que a pesar de su abnegación e interminable sufrimiento sólo recibió dolor como premio. Pero la verdad es que no eres la víctima total. Tú no soportaste el peso del sacrificio. Porque sacrificar significa renunciar. Cuando decidiste irte debiste comprender que alejándote de él renunciabas a la relación que tenían y a todo lo que ello implicaba. Si de verdad hubieras estado consciente de eso no habrías vuelto, ni mucho menos estarías aquí llorando e insinuando que él te traicionó.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡si regresé fue porque el temor que me había alejado de él ya estaba casi disuelto. No había nada que nos impidiera estar juntos! Pensé que él estaba sufriendo tanto como yo con la separación...

- Los temores que te hicieron marcharte no se disolvieron de la nada, tú hiciste hasta lo imposible por disolverlos. Sabías que nosotros estábamos en Japón ¿es que no temías que te descubriéramos de nuevo y él se viera involucrado en una batalla entre nosotros nuevamente? Y la forma explosiva en la que salieron tus poderes ayer sólo demuestra que no los dominaste lo suficiente. Pero estabas desesperada por volver. Tienes que aceptar que no podías vivir más tiempo sin él, que te era imposible renunciar verdaderamente -concluyó Tetis-.

Las lágrimas pararon de salir y de resbalar por el rostro de la rubia

- incluso te aprovechaste del cariño que él siente por ti para tenerlo a tu lado –afirmó Tetis- pero él parece haber reaccionado a tiempo. Es un chico sensato, después de todo.

-¿aprovecharme? –preguntó medio desconcertada

- Me refiero a lo que contaste momentos atrás. Cuando le revelaste porqué te habías alejado de él seguro te posicionaste como ahora, en tu papel de víctima. Le dijiste cuánto habías sufrido, cuánto le habías extrañado y cuánto le necesitabas ¿no? Y el estaba conciente de que si habías pasado por difíciles momentos, años enteros sumida en una soledad lacerante, había sido por él. Tú necesitabas de su consuelo y de su amor ¿cómo no dártelo si era lo menos que podía hacer por ti luego de que tú hubieras hecho tanto por su bien? ¿Cómo podía destruir tu felicidad cuando recién la habías reencontrado?

" _yo podría seguir, hacerlo no pesa tanto ni resulta tan difícil cuando se miente para hacer feliz a alguien que se quiere tanto como yo a ti; a alguien a la que además le debo tantas cosas que tal vez me sea imposible pagar algún día.."_

Akiko apretó las palmas de las manos contra su rostro tratando de borrar las palabras de Mamoru que corrían, dolorosas, certeras, aseverantes, por su cabeza.

- jamás hice o dije algo con la intención de obligarlo a amarme –se defendió- ¡yo no quería forzarlo a nada!

Si embargo

_- si de verdad crees no merecerme, entonces tendrás que hacer algo para hacerte merecedor de este amor. Ámame._

Sin embargo, era cierto

Se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron, desenfocados. La expresión de desesperación se quedó congelada, rígida como todo su cuerpo.

- Yo no sabía que él ya no sentía lo mismo -dijo casi para sí misma- ¡No sería capaz de obligarlo a permanecer a mi lado sin amarme, y mucho menos a hacerlo a través de la compasión!

-Tetis, no deberías ser tan dura con tu hermana –intervino Nix, que había escuchado con atención y en completo silencio aquella conversación- mira que…

-no, señora –la interrumpió Akiko, con un gesto aún perdido- A pesar de todo, hay una parte de lo que Tetis ha dicho que es cierto. Yo en realidad no renuncié a él. Cuando le dejé, sabía que él tendría toda la libertad para tener otras parejas. Incluso me dije que deseaba que encontrara a alguien y que fuera feliz. Pero dentro de mí algo me decía que eso era imposible –empuño las manos- Estaba segura de que el lazo que nos unía era indestructible y que si llegaba a tener a alguien más, esa persona nunca llenaría el vacío que yo dejé. No dudaba que sólo yo podría hacerle sonreír verdaderamente, sólo yo era capaz de sacarlo de su tristeza y de su soledad. Sin pensar cuanta infelicidad le causara ese hecho, muy en el fondo yo sentía alivio: él era sólo mío…-levantó suavemente la cabeza y permitió distinguir una leve sonrisa, llena de tristeza- Supongo que eso me convierte en una muy mala persona

- El amor suele envolvernos tanto que a veces hasta lo más evidente es imposible de percibir -comentó Nix, en un ligero suspiro. Se enderezó, repentinamente meditabunda y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-señora –terció Akiko, antes de que la mujer llegara a la puerta- Antes de que se vaya quiero responder a su pregunta: no lo odio.

-sí –sonrió- lo noté desde que dijiste "quisiera detestarlo"

Akiko volteó a ver a su hermana que continuaba de pie, con el rostro serio y una ligera desviación de sus cejas que le hacían ver inflexible.

- Él no cometió ninguna falta, lo entiendo, y también entiendo que mi ceguera le ha traído un sinfín de problemas, y a mí misma. Pero hay cosas que no se piensan, sólo se sienten. Y este dolor, esta herida que ha nacido por él, no importa cuanto me diga a mi misma que es irracional, que debe desaparecer, no importa cuanto trate, no se desvanece… - la voz de Akiko se cortó por el llanto. Nix dio algunos pasos más y la voz de Akiko, más clara ahora, le hizo detenerse nuevamente- Yo aprendí a amar la vida por él, he continuado en ella por él ¿de donde saco ahora las fuerzas para seguir?

Nix paró, apretando el pomo de la puerta, y respondió con un tono diferente, tan distante al dulce y cariñoso tono que había empleado hasta entonces.

– eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti misma

- ¡espere! –exclamó Akiko, mirando la figura curvilínea que le daba la espalda y que había abierto la puerta dejando entrar un claro rayo de luz- Cuando me extendió la mano, noté que sus ojos despedían dolor, ese mismo que dice ver en los míos. ¿Aún se levanta añorando estar con la persona que tanto quiso?

El cuerpo de Nix se mantuvo rígido unos segundos

-Esa es una pregunta muy imprudente. Pero te responderé: lo haría, si no despertara ya a su lado –dijo sin voltear a verla- mi señor Samas y yo pasamos por muchas dificultades, pero al final terminamos juntos y seguiremos así por toda la eternidad. Nadie sabe cuan grande es mi dicha en estos momentos.

-si es así, entonces por qué no suena feliz cuando lo dice

- ¿de nuevo te atormentas con el pasado, mi querida reina? -le susurró una voz seductora al oído, mientras un brazo cálido le rodeaba cariñosamente haciéndola saltar de sus recuerdos a la realidad en un segundo.

Nix negó con la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa reflexiva y acomodándose en el diván, más cerca de él.

-ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que el sol se ha ocultado

- estaba pensando en Febe –se justificó- Ella ha sufrido mucho en esta nueva encarnación

- ¿en serio? –murmuró Samas, besándole el cuello

- sí, y ha cambiado demasiado. En el pasado me parecía demasiado fría, seca, sin sentimientos, tanto que de cierta forma me daba miedo, pero ahora se ve tan frágil, necesitada de ayuda…

- ¿quieres hacerla tu protegida o algo así? -comentó Samas con diversión, haciendo a un lado los largos y lisos cabellos de ella para besarla con más comodidad.

- no. Pero temo que cuando recuerde todo, le sea imposible soportarlo. Hubo tanta muerte, sangre y odio en su pasado.

- ¿y qué sugieres?

- mmmh…-ronroneó con placer, enroscando entre los dedos los sedosos cabellos verde oscuro de Samas- creo que lo mejor es borrarle todos los recuerdos desde que nació en esta época, antes de que le devuelva los antiguos. ¿Qué me dice?

-no lo sé –se retiró unos centímetros- puede implicar demasiada energía

- ¿pero qué dice mi señor? Si usted es el hombre más poderoso del sistema -le susurró rodeándole seductoramente- Además recuerde que ya habíamos pensado en que posiblemente sus recuerdos de esta encarnación le unan al otro bando aún cuando recupere los antiguos. Pero si sólo conserva sus memorias como nuestra guerrera tendremos garantizada su fidelidad.

- pero también acordamos que esperaríamos a ver los efecto que producían en ella los recuerdos de su pasado. Así yo tendría tiempo para recuperarme.

Nix se separó de él, deteniendo sus caricias

- Si no le convence nada de lo que dije, entonces olvídelas, y tenga en consideración ésta, únicamente… -se acercó nuevamente para susurrarle al oído- yo

La mujer se separó y le acarició el rostro con una mirada pícara

- eres cruel conmigo. Sabes que diciendo eso jamás podría negarme.

Ella le mostró una alegre y abierta sonrisa, le abrazó y le besó muy cerca de la boca

- ¿entonces lo hará?

- si con ello se desvanece esa expresión tan triste, lo haré

-¡es usted maravilloso! ¡le adoro!

-y yo te adoro a ti, mi preciosa reina.

-dígalo de nuevo, me encanta que me llame así

-te amo, mi reina

_-¿por qué mi prisa?_ –pensó Nix mientras sus labios se juntaban a los de él en un beso, rodeándole fervientemente por el cuello, acercándolo más a ella- ¿_eso es lo que usted ha pensado, lo que quizá le ha causado curiosidad, mi señor Samas…?_

Un nuevo recuerdo, ligado a los anteriores transitó lentamente, como imágenes proyectadas en el fondo negro de sus párpados cerrados…

-¿te pareció interesante lo que dijo Febe allá adentro? -le había preguntado a Tetis en el solitario pasillo mientras cerraba completamente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Akiko; varias horas atrás.

- no señora, lo que me parece interesante es que usted se haya quedado callada al final de la última pregunta que ella le hizo -su rostro hermoso y seductor se descompuso sin poder evitarlo y su interlocutora lo notó, pero sin demostrar algún cambio en su expresión, continuó:- Un día, así de la nada, usted apareció en nuestras vidas, presentada por el "Rey Sol" como su esposa...Por lo demás no sabemos nada de usted. Así que después de lo que Akiko dijo, me preguntaba si en realidad había ido a escuchar a Akiko para aliviar un poco las penas de ella o si más bien lo que deseaba era aliviar sus propios pesares.

- te advierto que si dices una palabra de lo que se habló dentro de ese cuarto…

-No diré nada –la interrumpió Tetis antes de que terminara de establecer la amenaza- No acostumbro divulgar los secretos de aquellos a quienes he jurado fidelidad. Y Akiko…

- Febe no hablará. Definitivamente no lo hará.

_No es solo porque no quiero arriesgarme a que se revele lo que dije en esa habitación _-pensó volviendo de nuevo a ese presente de besos apresurados y caricias múltiples. El presente, donde estaba con aquel hombre. El poderoso Samas. Su rey, su marido.

_Es porque no puedo aguantar su arrogancia…_

* * *

Usagi, sintiendo el brusco movimiento que estrujó su estómago y le provocó ganas de vomitar, lanzó un corto pero fuerte grito mientras cerraba los ojos, clavaba la cabeza en el pecho de Tuxedo Kamen y se abrazaba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Al siguiente instante un ramalazo de aire limpio y fresco, junto con una aparente calma, le tranquilizaron lo suficiente como para relajar los párpados y abrir los ojos.

Sin previo aviso, Tuxedo Kamen había dado un potente salto para sacarlos por arriba del callejón, tomándola realmente desprevenida, y ahora viajaba en sus brazos, oculta por su capa, mientras él saltaba entre edificio y edificio.

Llena de interrogantes, sus labios se separaron para lanzar preguntas, pero al concentrase en él, las palabras se esfumaron.

La mirada de Tuxedo Kamen, sorprendentemente decidida, se mantenía al frente y su expresión concentrada demostraba que sus pensamientos estaban en el viaje, en esos edificios por los que saltaba, en el espacio vacío que atravesaban, y quizá en algún punto de llegada. En todo menos en ella. Pero no era eso lo que había capturado su pensamiento. De pronto, al observarlo, había sentido brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser, un agridulce sentimiento de nostalgia.

Sí, ahí estaba él, con su amplia capa ondeando al viento, su traje negro, reluciente, formal, su austero sombrero de copa sobre la cabeza y el antifaz impecablemente blanco eclipsando sus ojos brillantes, intensos. Igual que en sus recuerdos de hacía dos años y de hacía dos días; apuesto, gentil, valiente, audaz…

No importaba cuanto hubieran cambiado las cosas, él seguía siendo ese mismo caballero enmascarado que la atraía inexplicablemente; aquel del que se había enamorado perdidamente desde el primer día en que lo conoció, ese que la dejaba sin habla con una sola de sus francas miradas. Y aún ahora, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, sentía como si él estuviera recatándola, como antes, como siempre. Sí, "siempre" era la palabra correcta, porque no sólo la había salvado cuando una rosa evitaba el ataque del enemigo mientras ella pedía ayuda desesperadamente, cuando la protegía con su capa o cuando la levantaba en sus brazos para evadir un inminente poder, él la había salvado con cada una de las palabras de aliento que le había dirigido, e incluso –pensó- sí jamás hubiera hablado, si no hubiera lanzado una sola rosa, si solamente hubiera estado ahí, con esa mirada llena de confianza en ella y en su poder, con esa cautivadora sonrisa, ella habría controlado su temor y se habría puesto de pie. Por increíble que pareciera, era suficiente su sola presencia para darle fuerzas y subirle el ánimo. Así que si había sobrevivido a las duras batallas que habían enfrentado, se debía en gran parte a él. Lo sabía bien.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a pegar la cabeza a la tela blanca de la camisa de Tuxedo Kamen. Su pecho era cálido y agradable, y su ropa desprendía ese aroma impregnado del perfume de las rosas que jamás se cansaría de respirar.

Incluso eso era idéntico.

Tuxedo Kamen, ajeno a los pensamientos de Usagi, crispó el rostro de dolor al sentir los brazos de ella, moviéndose para reacomodarse alrededor suyo. Que Usagi le envolviera con tal ímpetu, era en ese momento la caricia menos romántica y más alejada del placer que podía existir. Y es que sin saberlo, Usagi estaba presionando fuertemente las delicadas heridas que laceraban su cuerpo.

Su expresión tensa, iluminada por las luces de la ciudad, cambió radicalmente cuando volteó a verla.

Era increíble. No cabía duda de que para él aquel era el viaje más terrible de su vida, pero suponía que no era el único que la pasaba mal. Después de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, estaba seguro de que Usagi se sentiría enormemente incómoda. Pero evidentemente estaba equivocado. Usagi parecía tranquila y a gusto. Un tímido rubor encendía sus mejillas, disimulando la palidez de su piel extremadamente blanca y dándole un toque de renovada vida y de incomparable frescura. Pero definitivamente lo que dulcificaba su expresión e iluminaba su rostro, lo que la transformaba, era esa pequeña sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios. Sí, no había duda, para su sorpresa Usagi estaba sonriendo.

Justo cuando los lustrosos zapatos de vestir de Tuxedo Kamen pisaban el firme techo del edificio siguiente y se deslizaban en línea recta hacia la próxima orilla, éste se percató de que una pequeña y boba sonrisa había aparecido en su propio rostro. Volvió la mirada a la realidad –es decir al siguiente techo al cual saltar- con una sonrisa aún más amplia, esta vez totalmente conciente, y mientras el impulso les hacia volar en el aire sus ojos la buscaron nuevamente, como si una súbita y feroz fuerza le obligara a contemplarla, como si fuera necesario volver a verla y comprobar que aquella hermosa visión no era parte de un sueño. Sí, definitivamente era necesario.

Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta y apacible le hicieron suponer que estaba dormida y que eran dulces sueños los que adormecieran sus párpados y le hacían sonreír. No se imaginaba otra razón para que ella se mostrara tan feliz.

Entonces, Usagi abrió sus ojos de improviso, que se encontraron con los de él de forma atolondrada, y la mágica sonrisa que había hecho resplandecer su rostro desapareció en un santiamén. Como estirada por un resorte, separó la cabeza de su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de él se aflojaron. Sus mejillas se habían encendido como tomates maduros y sus hermosos ojos habían huido de su mirada en instantes.

-yo…yo… -tartamudeó, abochornada, sin ser capaz de volver a encontrarse con sus ojos- estaba…quiero decir que no quería…

-extrañaba esa sonrisa –la interrumpió él- no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verla

Usagi sintió claramente la mirada de Tuxedo Kamen sobre ella. Su voz había sonado dulce y sincera, y estaba segura de que si lo miraba a los ojos, el latir intensificado de su corazón se convertiría en una verdadera taquicardia.

-¿no deberías estar atento al frente? –preguntó en un tono que buscaba mostrar molestia- ¿qué sucedería si por distraerte pisas mal o si algo se atraviesa sin que te des cuenta? Esto de saltar de edificio en edificio es peligroso. Deberías tomarlo con más seriedad.

Tuxedo Kamen rió suavemente y cambió la dirección de su mirada

-siento haberte incomodado

-¡no lo digo porque me incomode! –se exaltó- ¡y si estaba sonriendo… no era por nada de lo que puedes estar pensando! ¡no quiero que te imagines cosas! Yo estaba pensando en Mina, en lo que le haré por haberme metido en este lío y… ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo? Si todo está tan tranquilo como para que muestres esa sonrisa entonces déjame bajar y explícame las cosas, porque aún no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando. Y de una vez quiero que quede claro que si todo esto tiene algo que ver con Mina yo simplemente…

-¿Mina?

-sí, todo parece encajar ¿no crees? Mina quería que nos quedáramos solos y lo logró, deseaba que estuviéramos sin la silla de ruedas y al parecer los dos nos olvidamos de ella, quería que tú me llevaras de "esta" manera…–se sonrojó, recuperando el sentimiento de incomodidad.

- y ya está hecho –terminó él-. Así que crees que esto es parte de algún descabellado plan de Mina.

- pues mostrándote tan alegre y sin decirme aún la razón por la que estamos huyendo no tengo más en que pensar -declaró, aún sonrojada, llevando una mano al rostro para apartar con delicadeza algunos cabellos que le impedían la vista, más para distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de él, que movida por una molestia real.

-Usagi…

Tuxedo Kamen paró de hablar, sus fuerzas se cortaron abruptamente y su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, uno diferente al que había sentido hasta ese momento. Algo mucho más intenso, mucho más violento… demasiado.

-_no en este momento- _pensó

* * *

-¿a qué te refieres conque los perdiste de verdad?- preguntó la voz de Rei a través de su comunicador de pulsera y Mina sonrió nerviosamente.

- bueno es que todo fue muy muy raro y rápido. Me distraje sólo un momento para ver a un chico guapísimo que pasó por la acera y al siguiente instante vi a Mamoru, Usagi y un chico al que no reconocí, hablando fuera de la boutique. Como estaba en la terraza del edificio de enfrente no supe qué dijeron, pero Mamoru parecía algo molesto. Bajé rápidamente, esperando poder escuchar algo pero en cuanto los busqué ya no había nadie. Entré a la boutique y lo único que encontré fue la silla de ruedas. También revisé las calles cercanas pero no hay nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido…

- espera, ¿acabas de decir que dejaron la silla de ruedas?

-¡¡¿qué?!!!-dijeron otras voces del otro lado, seguramente las de Mako y Ami

-así es, está aquí conmigo. No sé qué hubieran hecho si yo no hubiera estado espiándolos. Seguro habríamos tenido que pagar la silla de ruedas porque no creo que de haberla dejado abandonada por más tiempo hubiera seguido aquí…

- entonces lo más probable es que Usagi se fuera caminando –comentó Rei, con clara inquietud

- no tienen porque angustiarse de esa forma chicas. Mamoru se las ingeniará y la cuidará muy bien. Seguro.

- aún así es importante encontrarlos, se creará otro alboroto si no regresamos a Usagi al hospital lo más pronto posible –dijo la voz amable de Ami- Su madre está muy angustiada y su padre y Shingo vendrán pronto…

-¿cómo, entonces su familia ya sabe que estuvimos en el incidente?

- ¡es cierto! -recordó Makoto- Mina se desapareció toda la tarde y por eso ya no pudimos informarle.

- Jamás habríamos podido ocultarles que Usagi estaba en el hospital -suspiró Rei-. No parecían muy convencidos pero terminaron creyendo que habíamos estado en medio de aquel desastre sólo por casualidad. Pero ahora, con esto…

-yo me encargaré de encontrarlos –dijo la rubia con decisión- pero insisto en que no deben preocuparse de más. Creo que si ellos no han aparecido es una señal muy buena. Estoy casi segura de que están por ahí besándose sin siquiera acordarse del resto del mundo.

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? -preguntó Mako- hasta donde yo sé, ellos siguen distanciados

-porque hablé con Mamoru -sonrió satisfecha y de inmediato sus amigas la atacaron con mil y un preguntas

-¿entonces te dijo porqué se había distanciado de Usagi?

- pues…

-¿te explicó porque estaba abrazando a Akiko cuando Usagi los vio?

- eh…

- seguramente te dijo toda su historia con Akiko

- no, ninguna está en lo correcto –declaró Mina, haciéndolas callar- sólo me dijo algo, y creo que aunque es lo más importante, ninguna lo mencionó: que ama a Usagi

- ¿sólo eso? –soltó Ami y del otro lado Rei y Mako se giraron para verla, algo asombradas

-Pero porqué parecen decepcionadas. Eso aclara todo, no hay de qué angustiarse –rió estruendosamente mientras las demás mostraban una expresión poco satisfecha

- hay que encontrarlos lo más pronto posible -soltó Rei

-pobre Usagi, debe sentirse muy incómoda -agregó Ami

-creo que cualquiera lo haría en su situación -continuó Makoto- ¿qué les parece si nos dividimos en grupos?

-¡hey! ¿qué quieren decir? ¿es que no confían en mi? ¡Con quién creen que están hablando! Soy Minako Aino, la hermosa diosa del amor -exclamó con dignidad ofendida- sé lo que hago. Y si digo que Mamuru dijo que seguía amando a Usagi y yo lo creí, es una certeza que así es.

- no dudamos de eso -aseguró Rei- pero por la forma en la que se ha desarrollado la situación, un "te amo" ya no va a ser suficiente para solucionar sus problemas. Eso es lo que nos tiene inquietas.

- Mamoru parecía seguro de tener una explicación sólida para lo que sucedió. Yo sé que la convencerá, porque estoy segura de que él desea estar a su lado… Apenas y se vio- continuó Mina, repentinamente formal- pero cuando le pregunté si la amaba, y Mamoru dijo que sí, él sonrió. No era una sonrisa de remordimiento o pena, era una sonrisa fresca y espontánea; feliz. Tanto que con sólo verla me hizo darme cuenta de sus sentimientos… Por eso no hice más preguntas. Si él la ama tanto como para mostrar una sonrisa así, no dudo que vaya a luchar por ella… ¡no es hermoso el amor! -dijo al final destrozando la seriedad en su voz mientras sus ojos se convertían en enormes y brillantes estrellas.

Rei suspiró

-Conque es así…

- Pues no hay nada que hacer -comentó Makoto

-tendremos que confiar en él –agregó Ami

- Aunque si nos hubieras contado todo, tal vez habríamos conseguido un momento para los dos sin armar tanto escándalo -refunfuñó Rei- pero no hay tiempo para reproches. Vamos para allá. Te ayudaremos a buscarlos.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía

* * *

Los edificios aledaños, inamovibles un segundo antes, parecieron temblar ante sus ojos y convertirse cada uno en dos, tres, quizá cuatro construcciones idénticas. Y no era lo único que se movía. Incluso el cielo con sus esparcidas estrellas se agitaba en su sitio. Por otra parte, los sonidos de fuera se atenuaban cada vez más tras el sonido agudo de su propio cuerpo, gritando de dolor.

-¿Tuxedo Kamen? –le llamó Usagi, extrañada de que él se hubiera detenido de golpe

- ya casi llegamos –declaró él casi en un susurro

Usagi levantó la vista y observó por encima de la capa de Tuxedo Kamen que el viento agitaba violentamente y la pegaba a su cuerpo. A unas cuantas cuadras podía distinguir el punto de llegada. Reconocía el monumental edificio que sobresalía entre los demás. De sus ventanas brotaba una luz blanca y clara que le hacía lucir como una enorme lámpara moderna, acorde con los demás edificios que en conjunto, iluminaban la noche con su artificial resplandor.

- el hospital –murmuró Usagi

Él, no sin un gran esfuerzo, logró distinguir aquel edificio, moviéndose, perdiéndose entre la bruma de su mirada. Se encontraban en la orilla de la construcción así que también podía distinguir el espacio entre ese edificio y el aledaño, oscuro, silencioso, atravesado de vez en cuando por rápidos y luminosos automóviles. La punta de su misma capa era movía enérgicamente por el aire justo sobre aquella oscuridad, sobre todo aquel vacío. Escuchaba a Usagi hablando, pero su voz era lejana y confusa como si estuviera a kilómetros de él. Ya ni siquiera lograba entender lo que decía. Tal vez si hacía caso a lo que pedían sus pesados párpados, cerrarlos por unos segundos, tal vez lograría…

La voz de Usagi inundó sus oídos con mayor claridad. Aunque aún no distinguía sus palabras, sí notaba un cambio en su voz, ligeramente exaltada. Y después, durante un segundo, todos los sonidos pararon de escucharse, todo fue calma; el mundo entero desapareció tras la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados. Pero al siguiente, el par de brazos rodeándole con un apretón angustioso le regresó a la realidad, reviviendo las navajadas de dolor e incrementándolas por diez. Esta vez no supo si el grito que lanzó fue sólo en su interior o si en verdad salió. Estaba demasiado aturdido. Abrió los ojos pero ya no veía nada. Todo se había convertido en un manchón gris que se agitaba violentamente a su alrededor.

En décimas de segundo comprendió que habían caído al vacío pero que él podía salvarles, aún podía aterrizar de pie, tenía que intentarlo. Pero inesperadamente, una fuerza les golpeó suavemente desde abajo y sintió de inmediato que la velocidad de la caída disminuía y que la dirección de la misma se modificaba bruscamente. Buscó con la mirada y notó, aunque sólo fue por un segundo y de forma borrosa, una figura vestida de negro, extendiendo la mano abierta hacia ellos mientras una extraña ola de poder brillante salía de ella. Lo siguiente que vio fueron sus propios zapatos al tocar el cemento del piso.

-lo logramos –masculló con incredulidad y alivio, y sin poder resistir más se desplomó sobre el suelo de concreto.

En lugar de haber caído en medio de la avenida, como hubiera sucedido si aquella extraña fuerza no hubiera intervenido, habían ido a parar a un pequeño parque de juegos, limitado por arbustos de mediana estatura tan pegados uno al otro que formaban un pequeño cerco alrededor de él. A su izquierda había un árbol de espeso follaje y unos columpios, más allá un sube y baja y una ancha y redonda construcción en forma de elefante, cuya trompa y cola hacían de resbaladilla y de escalera respectivamente. Ésta, junto con el árbol, impedía la entrada de las luces de la calle y les cubría con una amplia sombra.

Usagi, sin comprender lo que pasaba, rebulló entre los brazos de él que seguían rodeándola, y lo sintió estremecerse con su movimiento. La respiración de Tuxedo Kamen era pesada y tan fuerte que podía escucharse con claridad a pesar del sonido hueco de los autos en la calle. El sombrero había caído de su cabeza y permanecía a unos metros de ellos, cerca del árbol; su antifaz por el contrario, se había mantenido sobre sus ojos y las pequeñas rendijas que normalmente dejaban ver sus ojos, se habían opacado tanto que le impedía apreciar si éstos estaban abiertos o cerrados.

-Tuxedo Kamen –le llamó por segunda vez pero de igual forma no hubo respuesta

En ese momento, voces alegres se dejaron escuchar muy cerca de donde estaban, acompañadas del sonido de pasos parsimoniosos acercándose. Sin dudarlo, Usagi hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie y buscar la ayuda de aquellas personas, pero la mano enguantada de él la detuvo por la muñeca con inusitada fuerza.

-no te preocupes por mí y márchate -escuchó susurrar a Tuxedo Kamen con una voz honda- Es peligroso que te quedes aquí.

-¿qué dices? –se asombró mientras el sonido de las voces se hacia mas claro. Las siluetas de los transeúntes pasaron como sombras dinámicas sobre los juegos para luego desparecer.

-alguien nos ha estado siguiendo –murmuró él, incorporándose lentamente. La luz amarilla de los faros de un auto que pasó seguramente muy cerca de la orilla del parque, se internó entre los huecos del largo arbusto e iluminó oblicuamente el rostro de él. Se veía increíblemente exhausto, débil. Su expresión intentaba ser normal pero el intento hacia resaltar más su agitación y pesar -sentí su presencia cuando dejé la tienda para buscar a Mina, pero se hizo más evidente en cuanto tú saliste de ella.

-¿y si es Mina?

-no. De eso estoy seguro. No vi su rostro pero su silueta es masculina.

Usagi lo miró, esta vez inquieta

- ¿crees que sea alguno de los hermanos de Akiko?

- es probable –respondió con voz ronca, trabajosa- Logramos abrir un trecho entre los dos luego de alejarnos de la tienda, así que aproveché ese momento para transformarme. Tenía que alejarte de él con la mayor rapidez posible. No iba a comprobar si se trataba de alguno de los hermanos de Akiko o no, no podía ponerte en ese peligro. Al principio con esa única idea, viajamos sin rumbo, pero luego decidí ir hacia el hospital –hizo una pausa en la que se traslució un gesto de dolor. Llevó la mano al pecho, debajo de la clavícula izquierda- Creo que es el lugar más seguro para ti en este momento.

- ¿y tú? ¿Qué planeabas hacer luego de dejarme en el hospital? -bajo la cabeza y el rubio cabello que cubría su frente ocultó con su sombra la luz de sus ojos- Desde antes que cayéremos te encontrabas mal. Debiste haber sufrido muchas heridas en la pelea de ayer, y a pesar de eso te transformaste y me trajiste hasta aquí, aún cuando no estabas en condiciones para hacerlo… ¿y ahora me pides que a pesar de saberlo te deje aquí para que la persona que nos sigue te encuentre?

-Lo que me sucede es transitorio. En cambio tú…

- ¡Yo puedo defenderme! –replicó antes de que terminara la oración-. Y puedo protegerte también. No te voy a dejar.

Entre la bruma de su mirada y la oscuridad media del parque Tuxedo Kamen pudo distinguir la figura de ella, sentándose a su lado, totalmente decidida a no moverse de ahí hasta que él pudiera hacerlo. Pero eso parecía enormemente difícil, por lo menos en algunos minutos. Apoyó la cabeza en la fila de arbustos y miró el cielo azul oscuro.

- lo único que quiero es que estés bien y a salvo

-No entiendo aún –dijo ella luego de unos segundos de silencio- por qué fuiste al hospital, por qué te haz esforzado tanto para traerme hasta aquí… por qué dices que sólo te importa que esté a salvo cuando los dos sabemos que es mentira. Debes estás ansioso por encontrar a Akiko y pasar una vida llena de felicidad a su lado ¿Por qué no simplemente te olvidas de mí y vas en busca de ella?

Aún con la vista borrosa, Tuxedo Kamen buscó las manos de Usagi y pudo ver que las agitaba un ligero temblor. Buscó también el brillo de sus ojos que posiblemente no sería tan intento entre la oscuridad pero no logró encontrarlo. Su cabeza estaba inclinada.

-desde que Akiko apareció frente a nosotros, he esperado que tu enfado caiga sobre mí –comenzó a decir él- Pensaba que sería como una inapagable borrasca; ya que tratándose de Akiko, había razones de más para encender tu furia –Usagi apretó las manos sobre sus piernas-. Pero ayer me sorprendiste al desearme felicidad y hoy me sorprendes de nuevo al pedirme que te deje y vaya a buscarla. ¿En verdad deseas que me aleje de ti?

Las manos empuñadas de Usagi temblaron imperceptiblemente. La voz de él había sonado diferente al pronunciar aquella pregunta, sincera, pero también…triste. ¿Por qué? ¿y por qué su traidor corazón había vibrado de esperanza al escucharlas?

-no lo entiendes- murmuró clavando más la mirada en sus manos-. Ustedes, su amor, ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero aún así sigue vivo. Su relación ha sido tan especial que sólo se compara a esas que existe en los mangas shojo o en las novelas románticas. ¿Cómo podría interponerme en algo así? Ni siquiera me siento capaz de reprocharte que me dejes por ella, aunque lo que me sobra son ganas de estallar en reclamos –dijo con cierta comicidad pero su voz se quebró ligeramente. Tuxedo Kamen notó que pasaba su brazo por los ojos- Ustedes merecen ser felices y yo de verdad quiero que lo sean Mamoru. Y si ella es tu felicidad…

-¿cómo has llegado a esa idea? –le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para posar la mano sobre el brazo de Usagi que seguía cubriendo sus ojos- Supongo que en parte por lo que te ha contado Akiko, pero yo nunca he dicho que la ame o que mi felicidad esté a su lado.

- pero lo has demostrado –se apartó de él- ¿o es que planeas decirme que estoy equivocada aún cuando tú cambiaste enormemente desde su llegada? No has dejado de evadirme y buscar su compañía en lugar de la mía; hace sólo unas horas tú mismo confesaste haberla besado. ¿Sabes? –dijo antes de que él la interrumpiera- A pesar de que cada día me demostrabas que se estaba abriendo una enrome distancia entre los dos, yo me tragué cada una de tus promesas y de tus palabras, aunque sabía bien que muchas de ellas eran mentira. Incluso soporté que pasaras toda una noche cuidándola y que no pudieras decirme te amo, lo soporté todo –explotó- lo hice intentando convencerme a mi misma de que debía haber una buena justificación para todo eso, deseándolo de todo corazón, confiando en ti y en lo que había entre nosotros. Pero me he aferrado tanto a esa confianza que he terminado destrozándola con mis propios brazos. Ya no puedo seguir, Mamoru. No puedo soportarlo, no soy tan fuerte…

-Usagi…

-¡no me toques! -lo rechazó y el quejido suave de él le hizo mudar su enojo. Tuxedo Kamen se dejó caer sobre la baja pared formada por los arbustos, apretando una mano sobre su pecho y Usagi se acercó inmediatamente con el propósito de ayudarlo, pero se detuvo. Tal vez su ayuda sólo era un estorbo para él. Volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo. Momentos antes había sacado su medallón de transformación, por si algo sucedía, y lo había dejado en el suelo, a su lado. Lo tomó y apretó contra el cemento frío.

Entonces concentró su mirada en el rostro de Tuxedo Kamen que ya no parecía hacer esfuerzo alguno por ocultar cuán grande era su agonía. ¿De verdad el dolor era momentáneo como él había dicho antes, o le había mentido para no preocuparla? ¿Y si empeoraba? ¿Qué haría entonces?

El silencio, apenas fracturado por el fugaz sonido de los autos que pasaban por la calle de vez en cuando era pesado, angustiante. ¿En verdad llegaría aquella persona que les había seguido? Ya llevaban un buen tiempo ahí, era sospechoso que no hubiera aparecido todavía… Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola. ¿O es que ya estaba ahí, observándolos desde quien sabe qué punto? Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser. Recordaba a la perfección la forma de actuar de los hermanos de Akiko. Ellos no dudaban en atacar cuando se presentaba el momento propicio. Y ese era un momento más que propicio, con el parque totalmente solo y ellos indefensos. Pero Tuxedo Kamen había dicho que no podía asegurar que se tratara de ellos ¿y si no era ninguno de los hermanos de Akiko? ¿si se trataba de alguien más?

Permanecieron así unos minutos más y cuando de reojo lo vio moverse supuso que era porque ya estaba mejor y que pronto se irían. Pero estaba en lo incorrecto.

Con un quejido bajo, Tuxedo Kamen le rodeó por la espalda, con la capa cubriéndola por completo, como protegiéndola.

-¿tú? –dijo él entre dientes, con voz agitada por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, pero sin poder reprimir aquella expresión de sorpresa. Y la figura que le miraba a su vez, a unos cuantos metros, medio escondido por el enorme elefante de cemento pintado de colores claros, mostraba la misma sorpresa. Mientras miraba aquel rostro descompuesto, como aterrado a la luz opaca de la noche, Tuxedo Kamen pensaba en cuan grande había sido su equivocación. Ante sus ojos no sólo no se encontraba ninguno de los cuatro hermano de Akiko, sino que se hallaba una persona que jamás creyó volver a ver, y menos en una situación así.

Aunque la expresión no era la misma, sí se trataba del mismo rostro, la misma figura, incluso la misma ropa color negro que había visto horas antes en lo más profundo del callejón donde se quedó dormido: el mismo extraño sujeto que alejó a toda la gente de él y le ahorró dar explicaciones sobre el hecho de estar dormido en aquel lugar con la ropa manchada de sangre. ¿Es que lo había seguido desde ese momento sin que se diera cuenta? Y era también el mismo hombre que había visto borrosamente minutos antes con la palma de la mano extendida hacia ellos, casi podía asegurarlo.

Usagi, llena de curiosidad por la exclamación de Tuxedo Kamen, apartó la capa y miró hacia atrás, donde la mirada de él se concentraba. Y ahí, medio iluminado por la opaca luz que caía sobre el parque, notó la amplia tela de color oscuro, tal vez gris, que revolviéndose, rápidamente se amoldó a un cuerpo masculino, envolviéndolo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Su rostro era vedado por aquella tela que sobre la cabeza, comenzaba a tomar la forma abultada de un capuchón.

-no puede ser –murmuró Tuxedo Kamen para sí, asiendo a Usagi con más fuerza

La rubia dirigió la mirada sólo un segundo a él, pálido y extenuado, pero también alarmado, para regresarla nuevamente al extraño. La tela había dejado de moverse y ahora delineaba precariamente la figura del desconocido. Sólo los zapatos de color negro y la parte baja del rostro sobresalían del ropaje oscuro.

Al mirar aquellos zapatos, Usagi descubrió una rosa roja clavada en el suelo a milímetros del encapuchado.

-¡¿por qué nos espiabas?! -reclamó Tuxedo Kamen y Usagi distinguió con toda claridad que una nueva rosa estaba ya en su mano.

El encapuchado, en completo silencio, deslizó el brazo que se ocultaba debajo del manto y sacó un antifaz plateado que llevó hasta su rostro, perdiéndose debajo del capuchón que le cubría hasta la nariz. Entonces sus manos largas, inconfundiblemente masculinas, hicieron el capuchón hacia atrás, sólo lo suficiente para revelar el brillo de un par de vivos ojos tras el antifaz.

- no puedo responder esa pregunta –habló el hombre por primera vez. Su voz era joven y respetuosa.

-¿por qué? ¿tienes órdenes de no decirlo?

-Tuxedo Kamen –dijo Usagi mientras colocaba su mano sobre el tenso brazo de él que sostenía la rosa- ellos nos han ayudado antes. No nos hará daño ¿verdad?

- así es, no he venido en busca de pelea.

- ¿tú interviniste hace un momento, cierto? –inquirió Tuxedo Kamen, dejando caer la mano que sostenía la rosa, pero sin guardarla.

- sólo aligeré la caída

- ¿nos salvó? –se sorprendió Usagi- gracias -mostró una sonrisa amigable e intentó acercarse a él pero Tuxedo Kamen le detuvo

-¿te habrías arriesgado a ayudarme aún si ella no hubiera estado conmigo?

Él encapuchado mostró una sorprendida sonrisa

- es usted muy perspicaz

Usagi miró a los dos alternadamente, sin comprender de qué hablaban

-Ayer tu compañero se involucró en una peligrosa batalla con el único propósito de sacar a esta joven de ahí –continuó Tuxedo Kamen- Y hoy te has arriesgado demasiado para mantenerla vigilada y a salvo. Todo parece indicar que ustedes harán hasta lo imposible para que nada le suceda, aún si es a riesgo de ustedes mismos. ¿Por qué?

El encapuchado calló unos segundos, como midiendo su respuesta

- ella tiene un papel vital en el destino de este planeta –dijo el otro al fin- Eso la hace valiosa para cualquiera que se interese por la Tierra.

- ¿yo? –se preguntó Usagi, atónita- ¡espera!

El hombre había dado unos pasos atrás, perdiéndose un segundo en la oscuridad y al siguiente lo vieron aparecer arriba de ellos, desapareciendo tras los edificios aledaños.

-se fue –dijo en un susurró mientras Tuxedo Kamen se ponía de pie con evidente esfuerzo- ¿estas bien?

- sí, ya comienza a disminuir –contestó con una breve sonrisa, para luego caminar, aunque lentamente, hacia el elefante donde momentos antes había estado el encapuchado. Se apoyó en él, respirando tan agitadamente como si hubiera corrido durante largo tiempo.

-¿no se trata de algo delicado, verdad? –mencionó ella, acercándose a él, aunque el dolor de sus propias heridas que creía extinguido mágicamente, se había vuelto a presentar- con descanso y atención te vas a poner bien en pocos días ¿no?

Tuxedo Kamen dejó de concentrarse en el dolor de su cuerpo y la miró tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

- debemos llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

- ¿me estas evadiendo? –inquirió, interponiéndose en su camino- Por favor, no sigas ocultándomelo.

- no trato de evadirte. Es sólo que no creo que este sea el lugar más indicado. Ya escuchaste lo que él dijo, les interesas demasiado como para que te dejen tan fácilmente -dijo dirigiendo su mirada cautelosa a los lugares más oscuros del parque-. Además necesito que antes sepas algunas cosas sobre Akiko y sobre mí.

-¿por qué? ¿es que ella tiene algo que ver con esto?

-no, pero quisiera que ese asunto quedara resuelto. No me gustaría que tus sentimientos por mí se confundieran en lugar de aclararse.

-cada vez haces que entienda menos

Tuxedo Kamen miró la expresión angustiada de Usagi y ya derrotado, sabiendo que ella no desistiría lanzó un hondo suspiro.

- tú debiste ser la primera en enterarte –dijo y dando unos pasos se ocultó bajo la sombra del rechoncho elefante, en el rincón más oculto que encontró. Luego para sorpresa de ella, se quitó el saco y el chaleco.

-¿qué haces? –le preguntó Usagi, sonrojada, deteniéndole cuando Tuxedo Kamen comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa. Pero él apartó sus manos con amabilidad y en silencio continuó desatando los botones de sus respectivos ojales. Usagi estaba buscando una explicación para aquel acto cuando distinguió la serie de vendas que cubrían gran parte de su torso, casi completamente teñidas por la sangre. Algunas cubrían su cuerpo transversalmente, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta desaparecer bajo las vendas horizontales que envolvían la piel de su abdomen. Fueron estas últimas las que empezó a desenvolver él mostrando en pocos segundos el manchón de piel tapizado de un color antinatural bajo las vendas. Era como un enorme moretón, aunque el morado se mezclaba con un rojo encendido y un negro pálido, y sobre él, como si su piel hubiera sido rociada con brillantina, resaltaba un resplandeciente brillo dorado. Y Usagi ahogó una exclamación de susto cuando vio caer la venda llena de sangre y miró la amplia cortadura –porque era claramente una cortadura- que abarcaba por lo menos desde la mitad del torso hasta perderse en las vendas que le cubrían por debajo del pantalón. Una herida completamente abierta cubierta por ese brillo extraño.

-las vendas ayudan a controlar el sangrado mientras se suturan las heridas, y también a evitar infecciones –dijo él, sólo por mencionar algo, porque no sabía ni como comenzar- Es extraño pero normalmente, siempre y cuando no presione la zona o haga algún esfuerzo exagerado, las heridas parecen no existir, no hay dolor, ni sangrado. El dolor y la pérdida de sangre se presentan sólo durante lapsus que no tienen hora ni duración fija. Es entonces cuando sucede lo que hoy.

-has dicho heridas…-dijo, pensativa- Eso significa que es más de una…

-sí

-pero que curioso –intentó sonreír Usagi, aunque estaba demasiado pasmada e inquieta como para hacerlo- lo dices como si llevaras tiempo con ellas –pero Tuxedo Kamen no sonrió, al contrario, se mostró aún más serio- pero no puede ser, porque esto fue producto del encuentro de ayer…

-hoy hacen cinco días desde que comenzó –le desmintió, mientras empezaba a recubrir la herida- no te lo dije de inmediato porque temía angustiarte en vano. Creí que no era grave.

Usagi lo miró, incrédula ¿que no era grave? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que heridas como esa no eran graves?

-¡pero no es posible! hace tres días yo estaba contigo, ¡no tenías nada!

Iba a agregar algo más pero la idea se cortó, al recordar algo de pronto:

-¿fueron esas personas…? -preguntó, recordando a la pareja de extrañas vestiduras y enormes poderes con la que se enfrentaron días atrás. Y les recordaba a la perfección porque el sujeto con el cristal en forma de sol había apretado su cuello hasta casi ahorcarla. Eso es algo que definitivamente no se olvida con facilidad- pero no –se dijo a sí misma- te veías muy bien, tú mismo dijiste que no te había sucedido nada grave…

-tienes razón, yo dije eso –aceptó, mirando sus propias manos que volvían a cubrir la herida con las vendas- Fue hasta la noche que comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor y descubrí pequeños puntos en donde el ataque de agujas me había rozado. Entonces no le di importancia, por eso cuando hablamos por teléfono ni siquiera lo mencioné. Estaba seguro de que el dolor terminaría al día siguiente. Y así fue, el dolor se calmó. Las lesiones que había recibido en brazos y piernas habían desaparecido, pero las del torso no. Al contrario, antes del medio día, tras un inesperado dolor, noté que habían aumentado de tamaño. Fui al hospital y las heridas fueron suturadas pero en la madrugada el dolor volvió. Las suturas se habían despedazado y nuevamente las heridas se habían extendido.

- ¿extenderse?

-Había algo en la punta de esas agujas que aquel hombre usó, algo que ha provocado esto y que hace que se desarrollen en lugar de cicatrizar completamente. Pero hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrar algo que detenga su avance. Tal vez el que causó esto es él único que puede decirnos cómo combatirlo –dijo con una expresión llena de impotencia- Sin embargo, Luna y Artemis han revisado todos los libros de medicina e incluso de herbolaria sin perder la esperanza de encontrar algo.

-¡¿Luna y Artemis saben de esto?!

- Si no te lo dijeron fue por mí. Les hice prometer que lo guardarían como un secreto.

- hace sólo cinco días eran simples piquetes y ahora… -dijo Usagi casi para si misma, aterrorizada- es demasiado rápido. Si sigue así…

Momentos antes él había terminado de asegurar la última parte de la venda y había estado a punto de comenzar a abotonarse la camisa cuando ella dejó aquella frase sin concluir. Le tomó la mano y logró que Usagi se concentrara sólo en ello.

- Estos días han sido difíciles -le dijo bajito, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza pegada a la de ella, con los dedos entrelazados con los de la rubia y las palmas pegadas una a la otra- Yo también me angustié por su rápido avance. Hubo momentos en los que me hundí en la frustración y en la desesperanza. Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, y durante ellas pensé en un millón de cosas, en si existía una forma de que las heridas se cerraran o si era nuestro deber inventarla; en cuánto tiempo nos tomaría eso. Y otras veces no pensaba más que en ti. Continuamente miraba el teléfono y me preguntaba si llamando en ese momento tú me contestarías. Me decía que si tú hubieras estado ahí, con toda esa alegría que siempre muestras, las cosas no me parecerían tan oscuras. Aún lo creo así.

-yo también ansiaba que llamaras

- Lo sé –respondió en tono de remordimiento-. Luna y Artemis no dejaron de insistir para que hablara contigo, decían que si te lo contaba y a las chicas, las posibilidades de encontrar una cura aumentarían. Y yo sabía que tenían la razón -continuó él- pero pensé, al principio, que era demasiado precipitado, que no tenía porqué angustiarte antes de tiempo. El sólo imaginar la expresión de tu rostro cuando te dijera todo; esta expresión -murmuró tocando el rostro de ella con los dedos- eso era suficiente para hacerme desistir. Y después, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que menos tenía era tiempo, en lugar de cambiar, mi decisión se reforzó. Por momentos pensaba que el hecho de mi muerte era algo innegable –Usagi se estremeció de pies a cabeza pero se mantuvo en silencio- Y si no había salvación para mí, por lo menos debía pensar en tu futuro, en tu felicidad. Tratar de contactarme contigo, aunque sólo fuera para escuchar tu voz, significaba restablecer la normalidad de nuestra relación y encadenarte más a mí, a este sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y al dolor de una probable muerte. No podía permitir eso.

-tú no querías amarrarme más a ti…-balbuceó Usagi, comprendiendo un millón de cosas que habían sucedido en esos días- ¿por eso te portaste tan frío conmigo, por eso me evadías?

Él asintió

-En cuanto a Akiko –dijo él, tocando al fin el punto al que tanto había deseado llegar- desde que saliste corriendo ese día, no he deseado más que aclarar las cosas. Pero no podía verte a causa de esto, temía que el dolor surgiera de pronto y tú lo descubrieras, pero tampoco deseaba cambiarte un motivo de aflicción por otro, así que lo único que me quedaba era pedirte que confiaras en mí, como lo hice cuando te marqué por teléfono. Aunque sabía que si las cosas seguían así no podría ocultarte lo que me pasaba por mucho más tiempo. Pero ayer en la madrugada, Luna me ayudó a comprender que estaba en un error, que tú debías saber de esto. Decidí hablar contigo por la mañana cuando la fiebre hubiera bajado, pero saliste del apartamento antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Luego se presentó una nueva batalla, te trajimos al hospital y se han interpuesto tantas cosas desde entonces.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía paralizada. ¿Le habría escuchado siquiera?

Usagi miraba con mayor obstinación el suelo, pensando en lo terrible de la situación, en lo avanzado de las heridas de Mamoru, en todas sus palabras acerca de lo poco probable que él había pensado que sería encontrar una pronta solución, ¿es que la situación era tan mala que incluso él había llegado al limite de pensar que era mejor separarse de ella por su bien? ¿y cuanto tiempo les quedaba para salvarlo si las heridas se expandían con extrema rapidez? ¿días… horas?

Se sumergía cada vez más en esa visión oscura, en ese futuro negro, cuando de pronto sintió los dedos de él apretando sus manos, entrelazándolas con mayor fuerza. Sintió la suavidad de su cabello contra su mejilla y una voz cálida y tranquila susurrándole muy cerca del oído.

-¿me crees?

* * *

Pasó las manos por la cara una vez más, las contuvo en el cabello y presionó la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Unkei?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sintió palidecer cuando escuchó aquella voz. Se retiró de la pared donde había estado recargado y miró de frente al hombre de cabellos castaños.

Tragó saliva.

-¿has dejado de seguirlos, Unkei?- lo interrogó el joven, totalmente serio

El interpelado se inclinó y sus cabellos rubios brillaron con la luz naranja del foco próximo

-señor, lo siento. El príncipe me descubrió. Les perdí por un momento y cuando les reencontré él ya se había trasformado. Estuvieron a punto de caer desde un edificio así que tuve que intervenir y luego…

-¿vio tu rostro?

El rubio inclinó aún más la cabeza, cerró los ojos y empuño las manos

-sí.

-¿ella te vio también?

-no. Nadie más. Logré transformarme antes de que ella lo viera, pero terminé delatándome completamente ante el príncipe.

Su joven señor dio unos pasos lejos de él, sin decir una sola palabra

-Yo me haré responsable de las consecuencias que pueda acarrear mi fallo -espetó Unkei con firmeza

No hubo respuesta. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y por entre el cabello logró ver la figura de su señor, de espaldas, con los hombros tensos.

-ve con los demás -dijo Threx al fin- que uno de ellos te releve. Le veré en el hospital.

- ¿entonces los dejará sin vigilancia esta noche?

Tres le dirigió una mirada dura

- Ahora estarán más alerta que nunca y no nos conviene crear más conflictos entre las senshi y nosotros. De ahora en adelante tendremos que usar un método distinto para vigilarla. T tú te encargarás de idearlo. Ese será tu castigo.

* * *

Usagi se separó de Tuxedo Kamen con cuidado.

-no podría decir que no te creo -contestó con fervor- Solo de ver tu rostro, y la herida que me mostraste…

-no me refiero a eso –aclaró, encorvándose más hasta que su nariz casi rozó la de ella- sino a lo que te he dicho sobre Akiko.

Usagi retiró las manos de entre las de él. Aquellas palabras le daban un giro tan grande a su pensamiento que era como transportarla de golpe a un escenario totalmente distinto.

-eso no es lo más importante ahora –declaró, evadiendo la mirada de él- no voy a permitir que tú… -dijo con desesperación pero tratando de cambiar su expresión atribulada agregó- debemos empezar a buscar, tal vez encontremos algo en Tokio…

Él le levantó el rostro por la barbilla, delicadamente

-No quiero seguir ignorando lo que sientes, Usagi. Aunque sé que tal vez es demasiado pronto para preguntártelo. Hoy te he hablado de demasiadas cosas, así que puede que estés confundida, sólo quiero que lo pienses detenidamente y…

Usagi colocó un dedo sobre los labios de él. Recorrió su rostro con la mirada, notó la aflicción que se traslucía tras sus rasgos y formaba una expresión rendida y dolorosa. Miró sus ojos azules, brillantes, hermosos, expectantes tras el antifaz, repitiéndole la misma pregunta que sus labios habían pronunciado: ¿me crees?

Lentamente acercó el rostro al de él, como atraída por su mirada fija en ella.

_Yo…_

_Yo…_

_En este momento…_

Con todo cuidado tomó el rostro de Tuxedo Kamen entre las manos y terminó acercándolo al suyo hasta que sus labios se apretaron contra los de él en un delicado y tierno roce.

Al contacto, Usagi recordó el sabor de sus labios tibios, a veces dulce, a veces tierno, y otras pasional. Ese que tanto había deseado borrar unas horas atrás.

Recordó como si el último día en el que se besaron hubiera estado tan lejos. ¡Cuan lento pasa el tiempo cuando el corazón es atormentado por una pena, cuando estás lejos de la persona que amas, cuando le crees perdida para siempre!

Recordó y supo que era él. Sí, ¡él, él! ¡Solamente él! Su Mamoru. Con el que había forjado tantos recuerdos y superado tantos retos. Al que conocía, al que podía recibir con los brazos abiertos, sin reservas ni dudas.

De inmediato, un intenso deseo incendió su corazón, pidiendo más, y por un momento sintió que se perdería a si misma en él.

Y es que Mamoru no era el único que había mentido esos días. Ella no había parado de hacerlo. Porque había mentido de la peor manera al decir que no quería volver a verlo, al rechazarlo, al huir de él, al declarar que estaría bien aún si él no estaba a su lado. Mintió porque la razón y el orgullo que ahora se habían derretido bajo la llama incandescente encendido por sus labios, le habían pedido callar. Pero ya no importaban, ni importaba si su corazón corría el riesgo de terminar destrozado en el proceso, ¡que importaba eso si podía latir vivamente por unos segundos más! Mucho menos tenía importancia lo que sucedería con la silla de ruedas, o el hecho de que Mina se hubiera ocultado de ellos, ni todos los problemas de ese día, la estúpida ropa que llevaba, incluso se olvidó de que tenía que regresar al hospital y de que éste se encontraba a sólo unas cuadras. Todo se fue, como el río furioso y salvaje arrastra las pequeñas piedras estancadas en el fondo de su cauce.

Porque lo amaba ¡lo amaba!

Y lo necesitaba. Ahora que probaba de nuevo el sabor sus labios se daba cuenta de cuan inútiles habrían sido sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar que le era posible vivir sin él?

Movió los labios suavemente, conteniéndose cuando había estado a punto de convertir el suave roce en un fogoso beso. Aferrada a la cordura que le quedaba, pensaba principalmente en que…

en que…

en que…

Sus párpados cerrados temblaron imperceptiblemente. Todos sus pensamientos se habían detenido de golpe. Su mente quedó en blanco. Por un instante creyó que hasta su mismo corazón se había detenido.

Por la espalda, arrugando el abrigo entre sus puños tensos, los brazos de Tuxedo Kamen le habían sorprendido, aferrándola con un inesperado y vehemente impulso que le acercó más a él. Pero ya no sabía a que atender más, si a ese extraño acto o a los labios de él que, casi inmóviles hasta entonces, atónitos, sorprendidos, de pronto le respondían de una forma extraña, desconcertante…

Las manos de él sobre su espalda, aún mostraban un poco de la forma en la que Mamoru le había tratado siempre, con cariño, dulcemente, destilando a veces un evidente placer, pero siempre con prudencia, controlado, deteniéndose cuando parecía estar cruzando las fronteras establecidas. Pero en aquellos labios que apretaban los suyos en esos instantes no había ni una pizca de aquello. Él la besaba como no lo había hecho hasta entonces, como no lo había hecho jamás. Inusitadamente voraces, llenos de movimientos vivos, los labios de él le sabían a deseo y a desesperación.

-espera –susurró, haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse de él- tú no deberías…

-estaré bien- dijo únicamente de forma apresurada y sin abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente sus labios arrebatados traspasaron el pequeño espacio que ella había creado entre los dos para reiniciar el camino por entre su boca, iniciado antes de su interrupción.

Usagi dejó caer las manos que se habían mantenido sobre el rostro de él. El ardiente deseo que había surgido desde un principio en lo más profundo de su pecho, violentamente avivado, ahora furioso, arrasador, incontenible, había chocado inesperadamente con una resurgida sensación, un sentimiento de vacío que le oprimía el pecho con tal ímpetu que le impedía respirar.

_¿por qué…?_

Mamoru oprimió con mayor fuerza la tela de aquel abrigo que se deslizaba por la espalda de Usagi; sintiéndola, sólo a ella por debajo de toda aquella tela, su piel fresca, lisa, sus huesos fuertes que contorneaban la espalda, la exaltación de su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, ese que a pesar suyo no podía apretar fuertemente contra el de él como habría hecho de haber estado completamente sano.

Bien sabía que hablar con ella y recuperar la relación que habían tenido antes de la llegada de Akiko no sería fácil. Se habían roto demasiadas cosas ente ellos, la confianza principalmente. Pero haría hasta lo imposible por restablecerlo, así como se empeñaría con la misma tenacidad a seguir con vida. Porque una de las más poderosas razones para seguir, para vivir, era ella. Así que en ese momento, besándola, abrazándola, deseaba mostrarle lo que le hacía sentir, lo placentero que eran para él su presencia, sus sonrisas, sus labios, tal como había intentado mostrárselo momentos atrás, con sus palabras sinceras y abiertas, diciendo cosas que jamás habría dicho de no ser esa la situación. Quería que ese beso dijera lo que las palabras no habían logrado expresar, quería seguir recorriendo ese camino de dudas en el que Usagi había deambulado durante esos días, y despedazarlas todas, una a una, aunque tuviera que emplear mil distintos métodos para lograrlo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Se preguntaba por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto. Si ella hubiera podido leer en su corazón, ese que se derretía con tan solo una sonrisa suya. Si tan sólo hubiera existido esa posibilidad. ¡Todo habría sido tan fácil entonces!

-_sólo quiero hacerte ver que si sigues dejándote llevar por tus sentimientos sólo saldrás herida- _había dicho Akiko a Usagi la mañana anterior en el apartamento de Makoto, y el recuerdo de sus palabras taladró en su pecho, tan vivo como los labios de él.

No entiendo

Dime… ¿por qué me besas así?

Esta no es tu forma de ser, Mamoru

Ni siquiera en las peores batallas, en los momentos más angustiantes me habías besado así

¿por qué hoy? ¿por qué en este momento?

"_me quiere, a pesar de todo. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo su ser tembló al verme?"_

Apretó las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, y sus párpados se cerraron también fuertemente, recordando…

"_yo he crecido con él, lo apoyé cuando nadie más lo hizo, lo conozco mejor que nadie y él a mi… nos pertenecemos Usagi, ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro"_

Ella dijo eso pero…

" _extrañaba esa sonrisa. No sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verla"_

"_Me decía que si tú hubieras estado ahí, con toda esa alegría que siempre muestras, las cosas no me parecerían tan oscuras"_

" _encadenarte más a mí, a este sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. No podía permitir eso_"

Pero hoy él me hizo ver que me ama y yo le creo…

Entonces…

¿Por qué las palabras de ella no dejan mi mente?

¿por qué hay algo en su forma de besarme que me lastima?

"_Si a pesar de todo piensas seguir con él, no debe sorprenderte que mientras tú lo beses, entregándole todo tu corazón, él imagine que los labios que besa son los míos"_

Las lágrimas que Usagi había reprimido desde que ese vacío que la carcomía comenzó a crecer en su pecho, se desbordaron lentas y silenciosas. La herida en su corazón, alimentada por la inseguridad, las promesas rotas y las mentiras, había crecido tan rápido en esos días como las heridas físicas de él y ahora demostraba, no sólo que jamás había cerrado, sino que estaba más abierta que nunca, ardiendo, destrozando, quemando. Y fue esa misma parte de ella, la que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el beso terminara.

_-¿lo sientes verdad, Usagi? –_se decía él al mismo tiempo- _que te estoy dando todo, que te amo sólo a ti, que te deseo sólo a ti, ¿lo sientes?_

Tuxedo Kamen sintió las lágrimas de Usagi, cálidas, abundantes, que salían de las comisuras exteriores de sus ojos y corrían hasta llegar a su cabello rubio, empapándolo, mezclándose con él. Momentos atrás, habría dudado que esas lágrimas fueran de felicidad, pero ya no. Usagi había abierto la boca para tomar aire, luego bruscamente le había asido por el cuello con ambos brazos, su cuerpo repentinamente exaltado se había impulsado con viva fuerza y sus labios se habían internado en los de él con profusa avidez. Usagi se estaba entregando también a aquel beso, en absoluto.

Sonrió interiormente, más tranquilo y más dichoso. No había mejor respuesta a sus preguntas que esa. Y con esa idea en la mente, sus propias inseguridades se calcinaron al calor del beso.

Sí, Usagi se estaba entregando por entero, derrotada por aquellos brazos, por aquellos labios, por su propia voluntad. Aunque tal vez no lo estaba haciendo con la misma fuerza, ni con la misma sensibilidad, calidez y dulzura a la vez con las que él le besaba, sí lo hacía con la misma desesperación, porque ella también necesitaba saber, y quizá con mucha más urgencia.

"_¿La besaste?"_

Recordó el rostro de él antes de darle la respuesta a esa pregunta, serio y decidido, su mirada sobre ella que prometía no mentirle, aquella expresión ligeramente afligida que no parecía pronosticar nada bueno. Recordó sus labios moviéndose: Sí

Empuño las manos, atrapando negros mechones de cabello

Me besas a mí, me abrazas a mí, y si en este momento te lo pidiera, me dirías te amo a mí.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero no es suficiente ¡Cuánto desearía que lo fuera!

Sin poder encontrar la respuesta deseada, velozmente, desesperada, recorrió su espalda con los dedos, que se dejó estrechar dócilmente, acarició su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, tocó su piel tersa por entre la camisa abierta y la sintió vibrar como respuesta, bajó por su pecho, topándose con las vendas húmedas de sangre y esta vez su cuerpo vibró de una forma distinta, más cercana al dolor que al placer, sus manos la interceptaron cuando se deslizaba sobre las vendas de su abdomen y le sostuvieron a los lados y ella las apretó también, las abrazó también.

"_En cuanto a Akiko, desde que saliste corriendo ese día, no he deseado más que aclarar las cosas"_

"_no te lo dije de inmediato porque temía angustiarte en vano" _

"_¿me crees?" _

Su pecho se inflamó, haciéndole sentir que estaba a un segundo de estallar. El sentimiento subió veloz hasta su garganta y se quedó ahí, atorado, junto con todos los sollozos reprimidos. Porque no había duda, todo él, cada parte, no hacía más que gritarle te amo.

Y ese te amo dolía y ese te amo quemaba, pero también vivificaba, aceleraba su corazón y le llenaba el cuerpo de una corriente intensa que le hacía temblar.

¡Dios! ¡Era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno a una vez!

Un sollozo escapó entre el beso. Se aferró más a él y abrió la boca en un último intento desesperado. Pero era inútil. Se sentía agotada. Sus brazos estaban débiles, sus dedos titubeantes, sus ojos secos, sus labios exhaustos: no podría encontrar la respuesta que deseaba en aquellas manos ni en aquellos labios o en aquella piel, ni siquiera en sus palabras. En ninguna parte.

Tuxedo Kamen sintió a la perfección el cambio en ella, el temblor de sus labios que se detuvieron segundos después, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se tornaba rígido como un bloque de hielo. La separó y miró, bañada en lágrimas, desconsolada. Y esto le asustó. Tiernamente y con cierta reserva enjugó sus lágrimas con los dedos.

- Lo siento, ¿he sido demasiado violento?

Usagi aturdida, levantó la mirada y lo contempló fijamente. El rostro pálido de Tuxedo Kamen mostraba un claro decaimiento. Era notorio que ese beso le había quitado todas sus energías y le había incrementado el dolor de las heridas. Y ella había sido la gran causante de ello, lo cual le dejaba un fuerte remordimiento. Pero a pesar de su débil estado, por entre el antifaz, sus cautivadores ojos de un azul puro brillaban como estrellas al mirarla. Y la primera palabra que llegó a su mente al verlos, tratando de captar la emoción que expresaban, fue "feliz".

Feliz…

Llevó la mirada al suelo

¿era posible…?

Los sentimientos en pugna volvieron a levantarse, a palpitar, pero los detuvo bruscamente.

-Mamoru yo…

-¡ejem! –tosió él repentinamente incomodo, retirándose de su lado con un brusco movimiento.

Usagi, desconcertada, buscó sus ojos y se topó con un rostro incandescentemente rojo. Sus ojos la esquivaban y se fijaban en la avenida, en un punto no específico, sólo buscando un lugar donde su mirada pudiera huir. Estaba total, visible y encantadoramente avergonzado. Pero no entendía por qué…

El rubor subió en segundos por el rostro de Usagi cuyos ojos, ahora dilatados, habían descubierto por fin la causa del repentino cambio en Tuxedo Kamen. Parpadeó, no porque deseara que aquella visión desapareciera, sino porque aún no podía salir de su espasmo.

Sus cuatro amigas, Mina, Rei, Ami y Makoto, paradas cerca de un recodo del parque, siguieron ahí, mirándolos con ojos absortos, como paralizadas. Y ella también se quedó como paralizada. Ahí ni siquiera se escuchaba la brisa, como en lo alto de los edificios, y el sonido monótono de los autos en la avenida no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, contribuía a hacer más incómodo el silencio.

-wow

Se escuchó por fin que una de las cuatro decía en un tono de verdadera impresión.

¿eso significaba que habían visto todo, desde un principio y en primera fila? ¿¿TODO?? Tuxedo Kamen y Usagi enrojecieron aún más.

Había sido Mina la que había soltado aquello, ante la falta de palabras y la presión del silencio, inmutada, apoyando las dos manos en la silla de ruedas frente a ella y sin despegar la mirada de la pareja, como lo había hecho sólo en una ocasión que vio una película en el cine y quedó tan impactada con el final, que a pesar de que se encendieron las luces y la gente salió, no se movió de la butaca, con los ojos bien abiertos fijos en la pantalla blanca.

-¡¿qu…qué hacen aquí?! –reclamó Usagi, cuando la vergüenza se tornó molestia y logró expresarlo con palabras

-no queríamos importunarlos –dijo Makoto avergonzada al igual que las demás, tanto que tartamudeó un poco al hablar.

-de hecho ya nos íbamos –agregó Rei jalando a Ami que estaba roja y congelada en su sitio

-eh, sí, nos vamos –le siguió Mina- los dejaremos para que sigan con lo que… bueno…

Tuxedo Kamen volvió a toser y Usagi sintió que la cara le ardía cada vez más

-Mina, déjalo así –la interrumpió Rei, dando unos pasos más. Las demás la secundaron.

-esperen –murmuró Tuxedo Kamen- ¿ya puede regresar Usagi al hospital?

- ¡no! –replicó ella, antes de que alguna de sus amigas contestara- no voy a volver

- Usa…

-¡no puedes pedirme que regrese!

- tendremos problemas si no lo haces –le replicó él con voz aterciopelada

-¡no me voy a quedar en una cama mientras tú…! -Usagi empuñó las manos- yo estoy bien, y quiero ayudarte…

-lo sé, sin embargo…

Tuxedo Kamen se detuvo, mirando hacia las cuatro chicas. Usagi dirigió también su mirada hacia ellas. Habían sentido la tensión de los dos y notado las vendas empapadas de sangre. Se mostraban inquietas. Sabían que algo marchaba mal. Usagi volvió la mirada a él, que asintió en silencio, con una pequeñísima y triste sonrisa.

Era hora de decirles lo que pasaba.

* * *

Akiko levantó la mirada y rápidamente se puso de pie

-hola, querida Febe -le sonrió amablemente aquella despampanante mujer de largos cabellos cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

A su lado, iluminado por la luz que entraba desde la puerta abierta, se encontraba un hombre, alto, de largos cabellos verde oscuro, con un excéntrico dije en forma de sol colgando de su cuello.

- ¿usted es Samas?

El hombre frunció el seño y dijo con sequedad

-hay que empezar

-no te enfades con ella, sé que no manifiesta el respeto que debiera, pero no nos recuerda, querido -le justificó Nix y apoyando la mano suavemente sobre el brazo de él le murmuró muy cerca del oído- pronto únicamente se dirigiría a ti como "Su Excelencia"

-lo sé, de cualquier forma quiero acabar con esto de una vez

Akiko se puso de pie, sin comprender a lo que se referían aquellas personas. Nix lo notó, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz suave:

- Esto será lo mejor para ti, pequeña. No recordaras a ese hombre que hoy te ha hecho derramar tantas lágrimas…

-es hora de que tus recuerdos vuelvan Febe –dijo Samas a su vez

Akiko abrió los ojos enormemente y luego inclinó la cabeza, empuñando las manos.

- no –susurró- ¡no!

-¿qué dices? -intervino Nix- ¿es que no te gustaría dejar de sufrir?

- claro que querría olvidar todas las cosas tristes y dolorosas por las que he pasado, pero si borran mi memoria, también me harían olvidar las cosas felices. No quiero olvidar los mejores momentos que pasé con él y con las personas que recuerdo y amo, aunque no vuelva verlos o vivir esos momentos nunca más. Quiero aferrarme al enorme deseo de vivir que sentí en ese tiempo…

El rostro de Nix se tornó sombrío, oscuramente serio. Sus labios no se abrieron ni un ápice para apoyarla, a pesar de que eso habría podido cambiar las cosas.

- lo siento pero esta decisión ya no está en tus manos -dijo Samas

Akiko no se movió ni levanto la vista, pero el cuarto entero vibró en cuanto él terminó la frase, el techo comenzó a desmoronarse y los azulejos negros del piso se desprendieron con un fuerte tronido. Pero aquel hombre, totalmente tranquilo, extendió su brazo y el largo medallón en forma de sol que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar. Akiko cayó de rodillas mientras el temblor desaparecía abruptamente, y apretaba su cabeza con las dos manos. Sentía como si ésta fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Imágenes de su pasado se disolvían tras una niebla gris y espesa. Apenas y había sentido a los primeros fugarse. Eran recuerdos pequeños, casi olvidados. Pero en cuanto las memorias preciosas comenzaron a desfilar por su mente por última vez, sus ojos se abrieron feroces y suplicantes a una vez:

-¡no sigan! ¡Por lo que más quieran…!

El silencio inflexible fue su única respuesta. Ante esto intentó moverse, usar sus poderes, e incluso resistirse a olvidar pero todo era inútil.

-¡no!

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando el último recuerdo de Mamoru pasó por su mente: era casi un niño pero la tomaba de la mano, sus cabellos negros se ondeaban ante los rayos de un sol primaveral y su rostro mostraba una abierta y alegre sonrisa

-te quiero, Akiko

Su voz de adolescente había contenido un toque de ternura que en ese momento le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago. La escena comenzó a desvanecerse, pero sus ojos desesperados, fijos en la nada, parecían aferrarse a ella. Parpadeó, su mente volvió a evocar ese rostro, y no lo reconoció. Sentía aún aquel extraño aleteo de mariposas en el estómago pero no sabía por qué. Al final ese sentimiento se borró junto con los restos de aquella imagen. Se desvaneció también su tristeza y su dolor, y en su lugar nació un nuevo y jamás experimentado sentimiento de humillación que le recorrió desde las entrañas, brusco, feroz, como si estuviera a punto de desgarrarla desde dentro.

En su mente en blanco aparecieron nuevos recuerdos y nuevos sentimientos. Frustración, enojo, pero por sobretodo sintió odio, mucho odio… ganas de venganza.

Tetis, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando suavemente la mano en la balaustrada de una deslucida habitación con balcón, se estremeció ante el súbito y atroz grito de su hermana que hizo retumbar la casa entera.

-ya volviste, Febe.

* * *

* * *

¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!! Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, especialmente porque había prometido subir este capitulo en la misma semana que el anterior, pero para mi bendita suerte mi computadora murió dos días antes de la actualización llevándose (además de otros importantes archivos) más de la mitad de este capítulo ToT. Generalmente escribo en cuaderno, pero como eran vacaciones y como me toma doble tiempo pasarlo a la compu pues escribí directamente sin imaginar que esto podía suceder (eso me pasa por no guardar mis archivos más que en la computadora ¬_¬´). Y pues intenté retomarlo lo más pronto posible, pero la inspiración se cortó totalmente. De hecho me ha costado mucho reescribir las partes faltantes U_U y el problema de no tener computadora, más el regreso a la escuela entre otras cosas, empeoró la situación. Pero si algo me animó a continuar fue el saber que ustedes están leyendo mi historia y esperan por nuevos capítulos, de verdad muchas gracias! En especial a las personas que me dejaron review el capitulo pasado, aunque sé que soy una desconsiderada por no dar respuesta a sus reviews y desaparecer por tanto tiempo, les debo una enorme disculpa.

Pensando en eso decidí que a partir del siguiente capitulo voy a regresar al método de respuesta personalizada de sus reviews. A quienes tienen cuenta en Fan Fiction se las voy a mandar directamente, y a quienes no la tienen voy a subir las respuestas a mi perfil. Así podré responder a sus preguntas sin tener que esperar a que llegue el nuevo capitulo, y también responderé las dudas personales que muchas veces no puedo responder ni dentro del fanfic ni por este espacio.

Y pensando también en lo desesperante que es no saber cuándo llegará el nuevo capítulo, o siquiera si va a llegar ¬_¬, he decidido que si a finales de cada mes no puedo terminar el capitulo, voy a colocar una nota en mi perfil para avisarles, a más tardar el día 5, y quizá dar una fecha aproximada para que sepan si es cuestión de días, semanas o incluso meses. ESTO LO HARÉ SIN FALTA.

Ojalá la larga espera por este capitulo haya valido la pena y que el avance en la relación Mamoru-Usagi les haya gustado, aunque no sé si ésta ha sido la reconciliación que esperaban (por favor, díganme qué opinan, que me muero de las ansias de saberlo!). En cuanto a sus preocupaciones sobre Mamoru y lo que le está pasando, lamento que sólo hayan aumentado tras este capitulo U_U

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Decisiones e indecisiones

**"DESTINOS SELLADOS"**

POR AFAYA

****

Capitulo XII

_**Decisiones e indecisiones **_

El sol se había ocultado ya y la hermosa Tierra se vislumbraba apenas como una borrosa nube en el terso cielo de un azul pálido. Ella, abrumada, con la vista extraviada en aquel paisaje, pensaba únicamente en una cosa: que el tiempo se detuviese en esos instantes.

- hay un trozo que habla sobre eso -interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz masculina a su lado a la que a penas y había puesto atención en los últimos segundos- el cristal despertará de su letargo y su poseedor lo tomará para enfrentar la batalla que le espera –completó como recitando de memoria- aunque yo creo que… ¿princesa Serenity?

- el día pasó muy rápido ¿no lo crees?

-sí…–dijo el otro, ahora menos animado-. La hora de regresar a la Tierra se acerca. Siempre es triste dejar este hermoso astro; y a usted.

Ella empuñó las manos y sin responder, continuó mirando el rastro de un naranja desvaído que el sol había dejado tras su marcha por encima de las montañas azules de su querido planeta natal.

- ¿Alguna vez pensó en cuanto cambiaría su vida si él volviera? –le preguntó él, de pronto- Me refiero a Samas.

El rostro de ella se pintó inmediatamente de nuevos sentimientos, más alegres. Sonrió con nostalgia.

- Antes, cuando mi madre me hablaba de él pensaba mucho en ello. Me formaba fantasías bastante tontas –río suavemente

-¿ah, sí?

-sí, demasiado románticas y positivas. Creía que mi madre era la que se equivocaba al etiquetar su llegada como fuente de desgracias. Pero ahora la comprendo. Si Samas despertara en este momento, estoy segura de que mi futuro sería oscuro y desgraciado –se quedó callada, con el sabor amargo de aquellas palabras en la boca; volteó a verlo, aquel rostro repentinamente absorto lucía pálido. Entonces se dio cuenta, había dicho una insensatez.- Lo siento.

-¿por qué? –preguntó el otro. Su disculpa sincera parecía haberlo hecho volver y la miraba con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos

-por pensar en cuanta infelicidad me traería el despertar de Samas, siendo que en realidad el más desdichado serías tú…

-¡Usagi! –le llamaron con premura al mismo tiempo que algo la zangoloteaba por el brazo. La imagen desapareció abruptamente tras una brumosa niebla.

Entreabrió los ojos, viendo difusamente una imagen nueva frente a ella, iluminada por una rojiza luz que la cegaba. Así es, no era la princesa Serenity, era Usagi Tsukino. Hasta ahora una joven estudiante de dieciséis años y próximamente, si es que había pasado el examen de ingreso, una feliz alumna de bachillerato. Pero no arruinaría sus hermosas vacaciones pensando en eso (y es que también había recordado que se encontraba en medio de las vacaciones de primavera) Sí, deliciosas vacaciones. Delicioso…

-¿ya es hora de desayunar? -preguntó aún somnolienta. Ya podía ver y oler la comida, pero sabía que no la disfrutaría del todo porque había algo lastimándola, oprimiendo su pecho…

-no, Usagi, despierta –le apresuro aquella voz femenina con más nerviosismo, mientras ella daba la vuelta en su lugar, descansando la mejilla izquierda sobre aquel objeto blando y cómodo en el que se hundía su cuerpo- ya llegamos

-llegamos… espero que hayan hotcakes -murmuró, reacomodándose plácidamente. Jamás había sentido su cama tan mullida como en ese momento. Su madre debía haberle cambiado de colchón.

- despierta Usagi

Despertar, sí, debía despertar. Porque las vacaciones no eran hermosas, porque su pecho dolía, lleno de angustia. Tenía algo que hacer, algo muy importante, algo relacionado con…

-¡Mamoru! –se levantó precipitadamente, mirando con ojos muy abiertos el automóvil donde se encontraba. El joven que lo había conducido estaba parado junto a la puerta abierta y la miraba con cierto asombro-. Buenos días –dijo éste de pronto con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano de la cual se apoyó para salir- aunque tal vez debería decir, buenas tardes.

-creo que sí…-rió, aún medio aturdida, mirando el sol mortecino a la espalda de él.

Ami, que había viajado a su lado (y seguramente la que le había llamado una y otra vez intentando despertarla) estaba ahora fuera del automóvil; podía ver su cabello azul y su expresión retraída y ansiosa de irse a través de la ventana delantera.

-como lo prometí, llegamos en tiempo record y sin correr ningún riesgo –sonrió el chico mirando las ascendentes escaleras que conducían al templo Hikawa.

-Gracias por todo Threx –sonrió ella con gran ánimo- jamás habríamos llegado tan pronto de haber venido en autobús.

-No es nada, me alegra poder ayudarte.

-yo me adelantaré para que las chicas sepan que ya estamos aquí –soltó Ami y agregó inclinándose levemente hacia Threx- muchas gracias.

-hasta luego –le sonrió el chico

La figura de Ami desaparecía rápidamente en lo alto de las blancas escaleras cuando la tranquila y cordial atmósfera fue rota por un no muy agradable sonido, parecido al de…

grrrrrrrrr…

Threx volteó hacia Usagi. El sonido había vuelto a escucharse, pero esta vez había sido obvio de dónde había salido: el estómago de Usagi.

-lo siento -dijo ésta tocando su nuca con la mano- creo que estoy un poco hambrienta

-ahora entiendo por qué hablabas entre sueños de desayunar y de hotcakes –dijo el chico con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable- ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? En mi auto volveremos en pocos minutos.

-¡¡están deliciosas!! -exclamó Usagi con la boca repleta de la bola de arroz cuya mitad sostenía entre las manos, llena de semiredondas mordidas.

Threx sonrió ante la exclamación de Usagi, al tiempo que la miraba de reojo, concentrado en la calle por la que conducía. Pero fue contrayendo la sonrisa lentamente al dar la vuelta en una esquina, ya cercana al templo Hikawa.

-¿qué es lo que te gusta de un chico? -inquirió sin voltear a ver a Usagi- ¿qué debe tener el hombre de tus sueños?

Usagi pasó bocado y amplió una sonrisa segura, como si le hubieran hecho la pregunta más fácil en el mundo.

- primero que nada debe ser alto, caballeroso y amable –dijo- también debe tener una bonita sonrisa, y ser responsable, que le agrade leer y que sea un poco atlético, que tenga cabello negro y…

-Usagi… ¿no es esa la descripción de tu novio? -dijo mientras los dos imaginaba al mismo chico, ella sonriendo galantemente, rodeado de luminosas rosas rojas que lo hacían resaltar del fondo azul en el que lo había imaginado y él como un ser deforme de mirada malévola y enormes y voraces colmillos.

Usagi dejó de concentrarse en las bolas de arroz, que incluso parecieron desaparecer a sus ojos. Una sonrisa dulce y enigmáticamente melancólica había expandido sus labios rosados.

-sí, él es el chico de mis sueños

-crees eso porque estás muy enamorada -asumió Threx sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz. Seguía mirando al frente, ahora más serio- ¿pero qué sucedería si te dieras cuenta de que él no es tan perfecto como piensas? ¿Que quizá encontraste al ogro en lugar del príncipe azul… que tu verdadero príncipe está ahí, esperando que te des cuenta de que él existe?

No hubo respuesta, así que Threx despegó un segundo la mirada de la calle para ver a Usagi, a su lado. No sabía en qué momento, pero ella había recordado la existencia de la comida y ahora la saboreaba dando veloces y hambrientas mordidas. Él sonrió resignadamente. Usagi no había escuchado ni una sola de sus últimas palabras.

La rubia lanzó un fuerte suspiro entonces mientras sonreía aliviadamente: había terminado de devorar las bolas de arroz y se veía satisfecha. Ahora sí parecía ser el momento oportuno, así que esta vez Threx se aseguró de que su voz resonara con la suficiente fuerza como para captar completamente su atención.

-¿te gustaría comprobarlo? –soltó mirándola de reojo. Esta vez lo había conseguido. Sentía la mirada de Usagi sobre él, sorprendida por aquella pregunta extraña –comprobar que él es tu príncipe azul- reafirmó y sintió sus labios ensanchándose involuntariamente en lo que, a los ojos de Usagi, era una sonrisa segura y misteriosa a la vez. Estacionó el auto, lo apagó y se giró levemente apoyando el codo en el espaldar de su asiento. Una de sus manos sostenía altivamente un boleto con elegantes letras y la imagen de un despampanante crucero apenas visible en el fondo.

Usagi parpadeó, inclinándose un poco para poder admirar aquella maravilla

-e…eso…eso es…

-sí –sonrió Threx- La más famosa estación de radio especializada en música romántica de todo Japón ha cumplido su décimo aniversario y quiso celebrarlo dando a sus radioescuchas un regalo especial. Se programaron dos veladas con música en vivo, comida de la más alta calidad y un ambiente perfecto. Una de ellas se ha realizado el día de ayer en un famoso hotel cerca del mar, y la otra se llevará a cabo en un crucero, la próxima semana. Y este es un boleto doble para ese crucero. Usagi, ¿te gustaría ir?

-y puesto que tienes ese boleto en la mano, supongo que le dijiste que sí –concluyó Rei en su habitación dentro del templo Hikawa, clavando la mirada entornada en la rubia de chonguitos que no había parado de observar aquel boleto mientras hablaba de lo sucedido- siempre has hecho de todo por conseguir oportunidades como ésta, pero no puedo creer que ésta vez hayas aceptado –agregó con dureza.

-en realidad yo le dije que no podía hacerlo –dijo Usagi a su defensa-, pero él no permitió que se lo devolviera así que tuve que quedarme con él.

-pero se lo devolverás en cuanto lo veas ¿verdad, Usagi? –insistió Mina

Rei, Makoto y Mina miraron con asombro la expresión indecisa de Usagi, que había guardado silencio.

-Usagi debe haberse confundido –le defendió Ami que dejó de leer el libro que tenía en las manos para concentrarse por completo en la discusión- Usagi puede tener grandes deseos de ir a un crucero como ese, pero no si eso implica estar en una velada romántica con otro hombre que no sea Mamoru.

-¿qué? –dijo Usagi, levantando la cabeza de golpe

-¿es que no lo sabes, Usagi? -le interpeló Makoto- La fiesta en el hotel fue para público en general, pero la que se llevará a cabo en el crucero es una invitación especialmente dirigida a parejas enamoradas.

-ya sea tu esposo, novio o amante, la persona que vaya contigo será vista como tu pareja amorosa –comentó Mina- así que si vas con tu amigo...bueno…

-yo no dije en ningún momento que Threx me propusiera ir con él –respondió Usagi, molesta-. Él preguntó si quería ir porque él no tenía pareja, y pensó que seguramente nos serviría más a Mamoru y a mí. Threx sabe que tengo novio. Además sólo somos amigos.

-ya que es así -suspiró Mina- no cabe duda de que ese chico debe tenerte mucho aprecio como para regalarte este boleto doble, Usagi

- escuché que no eran nada fáciles de conseguir –le apoyó Makoto- Las líneas de la estación de radio estuvieron saturadas de llamadas y los boletos se agotaron rápidamente, en especial los del crucero.

-¿de verdad escuchaste todo eso, Mako? –dijo Rei, con una mirada suspicaz- ¿o lo viviste en carne propia?

-eh…bueno… -se sonrojó

-pues no creo que los boletos se hayan agotado tan rápido que fuera imposible conseguir alguno –intervino Mina para alivio de Makoto-. Después de todo, el amigo de Usagi tuvo uno en sus manos, y....-hizo una pausa dramática, para luego sonreír ampliamente- también yo tengo uno.

-¡¡Irás al crucero!! -dijeron Mako y Rei a la vez mientras Ami sólo mostraba una expresión de sorpresa

-sí, aunque yo no fui la que se esforzó en conseguirlo, sino un gran amigo mío -se sonrojó

-Seiho –soltó Artemis que estaba sentado frente a la computadora de Rei. A su lado se encontraba Luna, acostada en un cojín y con el cuerpecito aún cubierto de vendas, pero escuchando la plática de las chicas con cierta resignación.

- yo también tengo un boleto –soltó Makoto captando la atención de todas- así que te veré ahí, Mina.

-¡tú también Mako!- dijo Rei y esta vez las cabezas se giraron hacia la pelinegra

- Rei no me digas que tú…

-no tenía nada que hacer ese día y Unkei me pidió que le acompañara –dijo intentando disimular su entusiasmo.

- creo que no deben exaltarse tanto -sugirió Ami que no había participado en el alboroto- han olvidado que tenemos un problema que resolver.

Artemis suspiró y Luna sonrió orgullosa, como siempre Ami era la única que entendía la relevancia de…

-el permiso de nuestra familia -dijo Ami con determinación

Artemis se fue de espaldas y Luna dejó caer la cabeza, decepcionada.

-¿eso quiere decir que tú también tienes un boleto Ami? -susurró Makoto con una sonrisa llena de significado

La joven que se había sonrojado notablemente asintió

-¿cómo es que lo conseguiste Ami?- la interrumpió Mina- ¿tu novio te invitó?

El rostro de Ami, ahora rojísimo casi parecía exhalar humo. Eso fue para Mina una confirmación.

-¡Entonces está decidido, todas iremos a ese crucero! -declaró Mina con creciente alegría

-yo no iré

Sí, en definitiva había sido su voz la que había pronunciado aquella frase, pero las demás concentraron su mirada en ella como si quisieran asegurarse de que efectivamente eran sus labios los que las habían dejado salir. Cotidianamente, hablar de viajes románticos, de cruceros, de bailes, de cenas llenas de exquisita comida y postres deliciosos hacían despertar en Usagi una alegría y una viveza descomunales. Era la primera en sonreír, planear y pronunciar palabras eufóricas y decididas que siempre aumentaban la algarabía a su alrededor, disuadiendo incluso a Ami que terminaba sonriendo tímidamente. Pero en esta ocasión, las tres palabras firmes y llenas de seriedad que se expandieron en la habitación como si las hubiera dicho a gritos y no en voz baja, hicieron añicos la burbuja de sueños rosas y risas alegres.

-no sin Mamoru

Esta vez su voz fue casi un murmullo trémulo, doloroso. Su expresión no varió; continuó siendo indiferente, ligeramente abatida. Las cuatro chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, enormemente apenadas por haber dejado que la bomba de la despreocupada alegría explotara. A pesar de que estaban dando todo, las investigaciones de esos días habían sido infructuosas, un fracaso total en realidad, y el estado de Mamoru empeoraba a grandes zancadas. Si todo continuaba igual quizá para el día en el que el crucero zarpara, Mamoru ya habría…

-ejem –se atrevió a romper el silencio el gato blanco- hay algo que deben ver.

Las cuatro asintieron y se apresuraron a llegar hasta la computadora. Usagi por el contrario, se quedó sentada unos segundos más, observando el boleto de colores pastel que su mano había apretado involuntariamente momentos atrás.

*********************************

Inexpresivo, el rostro de la joven rubia seguía viendo hacia la ciudad que poco a poco se sumergía en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos apenas parpadeaban y sus labios no se habían despegado para hablar desde hacía unos buenos minutos. También en silencio, su hermana Tetis, a su lado, apoyada en la balaustrada, seguía de reojo sus movimientos, increíblemente mínimos, intentando adivinar con gran frustración lo que podía estar pasando por su mente en esos eternos minutos.

-¿Cuándo atacarás Febe? -preguntó al fin Tetis, terminando con el asfixiante silencio

-ya lo sabes -respondió la otra con sequedad

-sí, cuando su excelencia lo disponga

Una mueca de disgusto había fruncido los labios de la peliazul. Comenzaba a molestarle que su hermana sólo contestara con oraciones cortas -la mayoría de veces ni siquiera se formaba una oración-. Apretó los puños. Después de tantos conflictos, persecuciones infructuosas y de duras búsquedas por años, por fin tenían a su hermana de su lado, y de alguna forma se sentía insatisfecha. Aquella sensación la confundió al principio, cuando entablo la primera plática con ella, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que era algo normal. Había roto con esa costumbre seguida por años de buscar a su hermana en cada uno de los rostros desconocidos de las calles, de voltear cada vez que veía por el rabillo del ojo una cabellera rubia y larga, de analizar cada sonrisa sincera de las jóvenes que podrían tener su edad: se había acostumbrado a la constante tensión que implicaba aquello y que ahora se había esfumado dejando un espacio vacío dentro de ella. Sí, eso era, un espacio vacío, uno realmente molesto. Pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se llenaría. Así tenía que ser.

-fue muy temerario de tu parte insistir en atacar a las sailors, aun cuando el "Rey Sol" estaba renuente a permitirlo –Tetis reinició la plática- Jápeto piensa que le hiciste enfadar, y que por eso accedió al final. Eso explicaría porqué te puso como condición que no recibirías la ayuda de nadie. Aunque yo tengo una idea muy diferente, creo que lo que quería nuestro señor con una idea tan absurda, era que desistieras –dudó un segundo en el que miró el rostro indiferente de su hermana y luego continuó:- Así que si estoy en lo cierto, y tú dijeras que te retractas…

- jamás

-Sé que eres la más fuerte de los seis pero éste será un trabajo difícil –replicó- se trata de liquidar tú sola a más de cuatro sailors. Y si ellas reciben el apoyo de los encapuchados, la misión es imposible, es incluso un acto suicida.

-no tendré ningún problema Tetis -contestó la otra, tajante

Los labios de Tetis se fruncieron por segunda vez. A lo largo de todas sus dos vidas no había conocido definitivamente a una sola persona que se empeñara tanto en buscar su propia muerte como aquella testaruda y arrogante joven a su lado.

-¿no sientes como si conocieras esta ciudad? –preguntó Tetis, luego de hacer un esfuerzo supremo por tranquilizarse, pero sin dejar de pensar con cierto enfado que si su hermana menor seguía sin hablar se le acabarían los temas de conversación; y de paso su paciencia.

-¿qué importa si la conozco o no? Sólo es una ciudad más

-antes no eras así. Te encantaba ver los cambios que se producían en ella desde la mañana hasta la noche…

-¿antes? -sonrió mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con divertida malicia- ¿piensas que estoy mirando la ciudad por eso?

-claro que no –refutó, ofendida- sé quién eres, y sé que no eres ella

Febe se recargó de espaldas en la balaustrada blanca

-la veo porque trato de decidir cuál será el mejor lugar –dijo ésta luego de otro silencio

-¿mejor lugar?

-sí, para liquidar a aquellos guerreros –su mirada se perdió en la palma de sus manos blancas, como hipnotizada- no sabes cuánto ansío que la sangre de mis enemigos vuelva a correr entre mis dedos, cálida y espesa…

Tetis sintió un involuntario escalofrío. Febe sonrió.

-¿me tienes miedo? –dijo y su mirada cruel y peligrosa se clavó en Tetis

- guerreras como nosotras no tememos nada, ni siquiera a morir -respondió con una expresión dura y una aparente firmeza centellando en sus ojos dorados.

-esta vez no seremos nosotros quienes morirán –dejó de mirarla y volvió a concentrarse en sus palmas abiertas- al contrario, les devolveremos lo que nos hicieron. Me encargaré de que sufran el doble o triple de lo que nosotros sufrimos antes de morir…

-Febe –les interrumpió la voz de Hiperión en el umbral de la puerta- Su Excelencia quiere verte.

********************

- así que le llevaste flores -murmuró Sotaro

-era lo menos que podía hacer luego de dejarla plantada el otro día en el jardín botánico –suspiró Seiho-. Y he querido hacer mucho más, pasar más tiempo con ella, prodigarle más detalles, pero siempre dice que está demasiado ocupada, que lo dejemos para la próxima… No ha aceptado una sola cita – su voz sonaba desesperada-. Yo estaba seguro de que Mina estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí, pero ahora ya no sé…

- y por eso la expresión compungida que tienes –confirmó Sotaro- Pues si de algo te sirve, no eres el único. Mako sale muy temprano y regresa a altas horas de la noche. Ahora tengo que fingir que salgo a correr por las mañanas para hablar con ella aunque sea una vez al día.

Yoshiki dejó de comprender las palabras que leía de una revista científica, y comenzó a hilvanar las oraciones sueltas que escuchaba de sus compañeros hasta que se encontró oyendo con suma atención la conversación entera de Seiho y Sotaro.

- creo que ellas han comenzado a sospechar de nosotros –soltó Seiho

-lo dudo –dijo Sotaro con envidiable tranquilidad- sé que si Mako lo hubiera descubierto su forma de tratarme variaría, definitivamente. Pero ella sigue siendo tan dulce y sincera como siempre. Y no podría haber nada más genuino que su expresión de sorpresa y felicidad cuando le pedí que fuera conmigo al crucero.

-sí, Mina también se puso muy feliz –dijo Seiho. Su rostro mostraba una nueva y embobada expresión. Los músculos de sus manos entrelazadas se destensaron- Ahora creo que ha valido la pena que consiguiéramos esos boletos, a pesar del trabajo que nos costó.

-todo gracias a que los obtuvimos a buen tiempo ¿recuerdas? –continuó Sotaro y el rostro de Seiho se ensombreció- un día más y no habríamos alcanzado ni uno solo.

-sí… aún ni las conocíamos y ya teníamos esos boletos como un punto clave de nuestra estrategia para alejarlas de la princesa. Parece como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo…

- no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar con la misión que Threx nos había encargado. Entonces escuchamos aquel aviso por la radio. "la velada románica que toda pareja desearía". El resto del día no nos concentramos en otra cosa que no fuera conseguir esos boletos –le siguió Sotaro, recordando también con los ojos cerrados-. Teniendo como meta obtener un sí lo más pronto posible para llevarlas a ese crucero, comenzamos a acercarnos a ellas, a enamorarlas, más y más. Esos boletos han sido el sendero que nos ha guiado y gracias al cual hemos podido cumplir con la misión que Threx nos ha encargado.

-pero cuando le mostré el boleto a Mina y vi sus mejillas pintarse de rosa –dijo Seiho observando con detenimiento sus manos empuñadas- sentí que de verdad quería estar en ese crucero con ella, que realmente disfrutaría esa noche.

-yo tengo el mismo problema que ustedes –intervino Yoshiki por primera vez, con voz ronca y enfadada. Había cerrado la revista científica y esquivaba resueltamente la mirada de sus compañeros- pero ya hay una solución –Sotaro y Seiho le miraron con atención- ¿no se han preguntado por qué Threx ya no nos interroga a diario cómo vamos en nuestra "misión"?

-¿qué es lo que sabes? –soltó Sotaro, con mirada curiosa

- yo estaba tan desesperado –comenzó a decir Yoshiki- Ami es diferente a las demás sailors. Se empeña en lo que tiene que hacer como ninguna otra. Ya pasaba bastante tiempo en la biblioteca antes de esto y ahora sólo sale de ella para ir a su casa o con sus amigas. Ni siquiera puedo platicar con ella por el camino porque siempre va leyendo o pensando en otras cosas. Está sacando libros de medicina mucho más especializados e incluso se ha atrevido a leer otros que son poco científicos –confesó con incomodidad- Ella no haría eso.

Yoshiki levantó la mirada y notó que Sotaro estaba sonriendo y que Seiho lo miraba pasmado. Se avergonzó, sintiendo el calor subiendo a las mejillas. Luego carraspeó.

-el punto es que le comenté todo al señor Threx. Y él dijo que eso ya no era importante. Es más, dijo que sabía cuan duro me resultaba seguir con esta misión y que me deslindaba de ella por completo, al igual que a ustedes.

-¿cómo? –soltó Seiho, asombrado. Sotaro se despegó de la pared en la que se recargaba y descruzó los brazos.

- supongo que yo también lucí como ustedes –continuó Yoshiki y esta vez miró directamente a los dos chicos- él declaró abiertamente que podíamos terminar con ellas el día que nosotros quisiéramos.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –le interrogó Sotaro, repentinamente tenso

-hoy por la mañana –contestó Yoshiki y luego lanzó un profundo suspiro- pero eso no es lo peor

-¿qué puede haber más grave que esto? –ironizó Seiho

-Threx estaba de buen humor, demasiado. Y eso llamó mi atención. Me atreví a preguntarle porqué estaba tan feliz y sin responderme, sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón. Era un par de boletos para el mismo crucero al que nosotros pensamos ir con las chicas.

-¿planea invitar a la princesa?

-eso es imposible, es demasiado pronto para que se dé algo de esa magnitud entre ellos –intervino Sotaro- Además sabemos que un boleto es suficiente para que entren dos personas, ¿para qué obtener dos boletos?

-yo le pregunté lo mismo y su respuesta fue de lo más extraña, dijo: "por si no acepta ir conmigo". Y sus ojos brillaron con enorme emoción. No sé con seguridad qué pueda estar planeando pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que cuenta con que las sailor senshi van a estar muy lejos de la princesa ese día.

-debimos haber buscado otro lugar -se lamentó Seiho

-no somos adivinos como para haber sabido desde aquel día que el señor Threx tenía planes relacionados con ese crucero –replicó Yoshiki

-Tal vez si tratáramos de explicarle…

- estoy completamente seguro de que no cambiará de opinión -repuso Yoshiki- él parecía demasiado decidido. Y como se los he dicho, ya no existe misión que nos ate a ellas. Nos dirá que debemos cancelarles.

-yo no le haré eso a Mina- se apresuró a decir Seiho

-debemos calmarnos o no podremos solucionar esto -comentó Sotaro tratando no sólo de tranquilizar a sus compañeros sino también a sí mismo -ninguno de nosotros quiere cancelar ¿o sí? –dijo volviendo la vista a Yoshiki que esquivó rápidamente su mirada sin decir palabra alguna– pero sería peor romper ahora la relación que llevamos con ellas, como lo declaró el señor Threx. Así que podemos inventarnos una excusa cualquiera para no ir y tratar de continuar como antes.

-es inútil, Sotaro –soltó Yoshiki-. Hay que admitir que la farsa se terminó

-si tú lo deseas puedes romper el corazón de la chica con la que sales, pareces ansioso por hacerlo y volver a meterte en tus libros de medicina, pero yo no lo haré –dijo Seiho con firmeza- aún si esto es una farsa quiero que continúe. Y tampoco voy a inventarle una excusa a Mina para no ir a ese crucero.

-¿entonces qué harás? –preguntó Sotaro, sorprendido del arrojo de su compañero

-definitivamente voy a hablar con Threx

********************************

La mirada de Mamoru Chiba se iluminó cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de entrada de su apartamento. Despegó la espalda del blando sillón, dejó a un lado el libro abierto que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento y compuso una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-hola –murmuró con dulzura mientras su novia aparecía en la sala, con una pequeña bolsa de plástico colgando de la mano.

Normalmente limpio y ordenado, el apartamento de Mamoru lucía por primera vez como la vivienda de un chico de universidad. Días atrás, Cru y sus hermanos habían inspeccionado el lugar de pies a cabeza, desordenando, rompiendo y tirando sin cuidado. Y con todo lo que había pasado, Mamoru apenas y había tenido tiempo de ordenar algunas cosas, y Usagi –que al salir del hospital estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle en todo- lo único que consiguió fue convertir la cocina -único lugar que había quedado casi intacto del escrutinio- en una auténtica zona de guerra después del fallido intento de preparar algo digerible para Mamoru. Así que aún había papeles y libros en el suelo, objetos desordenados y aparatos volcados sobre los muebles. Acumuladamente, el suelo de la sala era alfombrado por libros abiertos en páginas amarillas de orillas gastadas, y sobre la mesa de centro, totalmente abarrotada, se sostenían apenas altas y tambaleantes filas de gruesos volúmenes en muchos de los cuales, se podían distinguir títulos como medicina, biología y química. Pero al entrar, Usagi apenas y dedicó algunas centésimas de segundo a recorrer con la vista la catástrofe del lugar, porque lo que su mirada buscó inmediatamente, fue a él.

-hola –le sonrió también mientras sus miradas se encontraban- ¿me extrañaste, esposo mío? –dijo dejando caer la bolsa sobre las filas de libros, para luego sentarse junto a él –Salí tan tarde que estuve segura de que no me daría tiempo de llegar a prepararte algo, así que traje comida ya hecha.

Mamoru ensanchó su sonrisa.

-es una lástima, porque adoro la comida de mi bella esposa -dijo, siguiéndole el juego

Usagi rodeó el brazo de su novio con mucho cuidado y se apretó contra éste, dirigiéndole una mirada recelosa.

-pues no parecías muy entusiasmado con la comida que te hice ayer, querido

-¿de verdad? –preguntó Mamoru con nerviosismo, aparentando no recordar. Usagi lo miró con ojos entornados, detenidamente; luego se aferró más a su brazo.

-sí, pero te la comiste sin reprochar, así que tampoco es que tenga razones para quejarme.

Mamoru estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero en su lugar sonrió para sí mismo

Ahora Usagi había cerrado los ojos. Reinaba el silencio. Mientras él leía algún libro o estudiaba para los exámenes, Usagi solía quedarse en la misma posición durante minutos e incluso horas enteras, justo como en ese momento. Le agradaba estar así, inmóvil junto a él, sólo disfrutando de aquella calidez que desprendía el brazo de Mamoru contra su mejilla.

-te vez cansada –terció él y Usagi sintió sus dedos acariciando los cabellos que caían sobre su frente- ¿fue un día difícil?

-no mucho –susurró ella sin abrir los ojos- A Ami y a mí nos tocó buscar energías extrañas o sucesos anormales en el centro de Tokio. Sólo inspeccionamos la mitad, pero nos dio tiempo de recorrer muchos lugares importantes. Luego nos reunimos con las demás en el templo Hikawa. Mako hizo unos panecillos deliciosos –sonrió con entusiasmo- Me comí siete y Rei estuvo a punto de quitarme el resto que ya había guardado, pero cuando le dije que eran para ti me dejó en paz. Ha vuelto a ser la Rei de siempre –amplió su sonrisa- al igual que Luna. Artemis cuida mucho de ella, el doble que todas nosotras. Y aunque aún no puede caminar y se mueve con dificultad, ha mejorado lo suficiente como para regañarme con el mismo ánimo que antes…

Mamoru rió bajito y su risa, aunque trabajosa, sonó alegre

-supongo que extrañabas eso

La expresión de Usagi se dulcificó aún más

-creo que sí –sonrió

Usagi se reacomodó en el sillón sin soltarlo y sin abrir los ojos, aprovechando la nueva pausa que había surgido. Su nariz respiraba ahora el aroma fresco y acariciador que impregnaba la manga larga de la camisa de Mamoru. La ropa de él siempre olía tan bien, y hasta ahora no había podido descubrir qué mezcla de detergentes o suavizantes lograban tal aroma. Sonrió para ella misma al surgir aquel pensamiento. Luego abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Mamoru con esos dos mares enormes y azules. Examinó su rostro iluminado por la luz de una lámpara redonda cerca del amplio sillón donde estaban sentados. Aquella luz oblicua daba un tono cadavérico a la piel pálida de Mamoru, casi traslúcida, que antes se pintaba discretamente de rosa en las mejillas –ese color que hace ver el rostro de las personas sanas y llenas de vida- y que hoy se había apagado completamente. Podía notar además, la sombra oscura bajo sus ojos cansados y las marcas del callado y largo sufrimiento por el que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Y es que desde la noche anterior, las heridas que consumían gradualmente aquel vigoroso torso se ampliaban no de forma repentina, brusca y desproporcionada, como antes, sino lenta y continua. Ahora apenas y se percataban de las hemorragias y del crecimiento de las heridas, pero lo cierto es que tenían que cambiar los vendajes con más regularidad que antes: la pérdida de sangre era mayor, al igual que el dolor, que se había hecho constante e insoportable. Por eso al observarlo, Usagi buscó algún rastro de desesperación en él, pero no halló nada. Sólo el movimiento continuo y agitado de su pecho al respirar y la mano empuñada fuertemente sobre aquél, mostraban cuán insufrible debía ser aquel proceso.

La sonrisa de Usagi se había apagado lentamente, pero hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en los de él se convirtió en una mueca disgustada. Él no la miraba. Ni siquiera había notado que era ampliamente observado por ella. Su mirada se perdía en los libros frente a ellos, vacía, ausente. Los pensamientos de él no estaban ahí, sino en un lugar lejano, seguramente un lugar desconocido por ella, uno que no había pisado jamás ni que pisaría nunca. Un lugar donde Usagi no estaba.

Mamoru parpadeó volviendo al presente al sentir que Usagi le soltaba. Se había separado de su lado para ir hacia la orilla opuesta del sillón, donde se sentó y arrebatadamente tomó un libro de la mesa, lo hojeó y lo dejó caer a su lado para comenzar a revisar uno nuevo.

-tu familia se asombrará de verte llegar con más libros -comentó Mamoru- ¿ya has acabado con los anteriores?

-con casi todos, pero no estoy avanzando lo suficiente

-no necesitas esforzarte tanto, sé que leer sobre medicina no es lo tuyo -murmuró- Y apenas ayer saliste del hospital

- mamá me dijo algo parecido hoy por la mañana -soltó Usagi- Parecía arrepentida de haberme permitido salir de casa –se detuvo en una página del descolorido libro que sostenía en las manos, como si leyera- Tal vez tú también estas arrepentido de tenerme aquí.

-no quiero que te sobreesfuerces por mí –aclaró Mamoru- a tu madre debe preocuparle lo mismo

En ese momento, Usagi movió un libro con muy poco cuidado y terminó tirando la fila entera de gruesos volúmenes de lo que parecía medicina homeopática y la cual a su vez, derrumbó la fila de al lado. Se sentó en la alfombra, dando la espalda a Mamoru para recoger los libros.

-¿en realidad es eso lo que te preocupa? –apretó el libro entre las manos y clavó la mirada en el piso- Porque yo creo que es más bien… -dejó caer el libro sobre una pequeña fila y extendió la mano para recoger el siguiente- nada

-sé que le estas poniendo mucho empeño a todo esto –comentó Mamoru después de que ella continuara levantando los libros en silencio- y que ansías avanzar rápidamente, pero no creo que te sirva de mucho llevarte un diccionario de japonés-alemán.

Usagi volteó rápidamente y miró los dedos de él tocando suavemente la pila de libros que había escogido y dejado sobre el sillón; sus ojos examinaban precisamente el título del último libro seleccionado que efectivamente era un diccionario japonés-alemán. Él levantó a medias algunos libros e inspeccionó en la portada de otro.

- ni tampoco te servirá este que revisamos juntos ayer…

-creo que releerlo no me hará mal –dijo totalmente roja

Recogió los penúltimos volúmenes del suelo y los colocó en la mesa distraídamente, pensando que tenía que apresurarse y tomar los libros del sillón antes de que él continuara revisando los títulos. No sabía qué otros libros había tomado y no quería encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había metido algún libro de cocina o algo peor. Eso le haría sentirse aún más avergonzada. La próxima vez que quisiera evadirlo, decisivamente tendría que escoger una mejor actividad que seleccionar libros.

-Usagi –murmuró Mamoru mientras ella se ponía de pie, pensando en qué libro erróneo le mencionaría ahora, e iba a girarse hacia él cuando un par de brazos le sorprendieron por la espalda, apretándola ligeramente al cálido cuerpo de él -te amo– le dijo el murmullo de la voz de Mamoru al oído. El cuerpo de Usagi se volvió inmóvil y rígido- no necesitas enfadarte

-no estoy enfadada –replicó con poca creíble calma, sin deshacer el abrazo de él- ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-no lo sé, tal vez sería mejor que tú me lo dijeras

La voz de Mamoru sonó aún más trabajosa. Lo miró fugazmente. El roce de los dos cuerpos era algo doloroso y cansado para él. Lo sabía. Incluso podía suponer que su cuerpo exhausto hacía un esfuerzo supremo por mantenerse en pie por sus propios recursos. Había perdido demasiada sangre en esos días y cada vez se debilitaba más. Temían incluso que llegara el momento de que no pudiera ponerse en pie.

- Sé que si estuviera totalmente sano me encontraría en un verdadero apuro. Seguramente me habrías acosado ya con reclamos furiosos, o por lo menos saldrían incesantes chorros de lágrimas de tus ojos –le dijo él sin moverse-. Si no te importa, me gustaría que continuaras con esa vieja costumbre.

-¿cómo? –preguntó Usagi asombrada, dando la vuelta para mirarlo y con ello deshaciendo el abrazo- siempre pensé que era cansado para ti enfrentar mis reclamos y que te sentirías mejor el día que desaparecieran.

-no estás del todo equivocada, es cansado y estresante –sonrió brevemente mientras aprovechaba el fin del abrazo para recargarse en el brazo del sillón y volver a apretar su pecho con una mano-. No sé ni cómo actuar cuando mi bella novia se convierte en un ser enorme cubierto de llamas que saca fuego por los ojos –rió.

-¡hey! ¡claro que no me convierto en algo así!

-pero…-prosiguió- gracias a eso, puedo saber con claridad cómo te sientes. Puedo intentar cambiar las cosas cuando he dicho algo equivocado, tal vez pedir una disculpa, aclarar los malentendidos, y entonces ver de nuevo tu sonrisa alegre.

Mamoru paró de hablar, esperando la respuesta de ella que había evadido su mirada todo el tiempo

-primero que nada deberías volver a sentarte. No te ves muy bien que digamos –declaró Usagi en un tono inflexible, tomando los libros del sillón para colocarlos sobre las filas en la mesa- y en segunda, tengo que decir que no puedo creerlo aún Mamoru… que me preguntes siempre por qué digo que es fácil enamorarse de ti –continuó Usagi, sin mirarlo-. Si dices "te amo" en un tono tan sincero y gentil que no queda duda de que hablas seriamente, y además demuestras que no sólo soportas los peores defectos de tu novia, sino que incluso ves cualidades en esos defectos… ¿quién no se enamoraría de alguien así?

Mamoru se había dejado caer cuidadosamente sobre el sillón y ahora veía a su novia con una discreta sonrisa

-pero no te pongas tan feliz, aún no termino –declaró Usagi en el mismo tono de aparente molestia, luego de ver aquella sonrisa. Se había colocado a su lado, de rodillas sobre el sillón para que sus rostros quedaran a alturas similares- has repetido que me amas, y con eso te has condenando a ti mismo Mamoru Chiba –dijo a modo de sentencia- Porque ya no pienso dejarte ir

Los ojos de Mamoru se encontraron con los de Usagi y su sonrisa se amplió

-no espero otra cosa –murmuró como respuesta y lo siguiente que vio fueron los labios de ella expandiéndose en una aliviada y satisfecha sonrisa. Luego le acarició el rostro con una mano, el cual estaba ahora a milímetros de él, y cerró los ojos, esperando que los labios de Usagi llegaran hasta los suyos.

***************************

¿Culpabilidad?

Sí, seguramente era lo que sentía. Y no era para menos. La había seducido con sonrisas encantadoras y palabas dulces ¿para qué? Para que Threx pudiera cumplir con su objetivo. Y él lo sabía, que tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer de su vida, ensombrecer la sonrisa, dar comienzo a una noche larguísima, sin estrellas y sin luna, y reaparecer frente a ella como el encapuchado de gris. Sólo para eso.

_-¡él es un embustero que sólo quiere burlarse de usted señorita Rei! La trata con dulzura para conseguir lo que quiere_

_-¡no mientas Yuuichirou! ¡Unkei jamás haría algo así!_

Ese Yuuichirou. Lleno de impotencia había dicho la verdad aquella vez; se la gritó a Rei. Si ella le hubiera creído se habría salvado de él y de su inhumana misión, pero Rei tenía plena confianza en él.

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Ese hecho lo hacía sentirse peor.

Yuuichirou podía ser distraído, atolondrado, torpe, pero no había obstáculo que no pudiera librar si era por Rei.

Por cierto ¿dónde estaba ese tipo? No lo había visto desde hacía dos días, cuando se le escondió en medio de la calle donde éste le perseguía con insistencia -supuestamente oculto-. Seguramente el muy ingenuo esperaba encontrarle rodeado de mujeres de la mala vida o de compañeros poco fiables. Pero lo que él hacía era difícil de descubrirse. Siempre terminaba dejando al inocente Yuuichirou en medio de la calle, totalmente confundido y sin poder creer que le hubiera perdido de nuevo.

-¿acabas de regresar? –le interrogó desde su espalda la voz de la mujer que amaba-. A veces desapareces de pronto, como un fantasma

Por un fugaz momento él la miró con una expresión triste y a la vez preocupada

-¿alguna vez has tenido un secreto? -preguntó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, en aquella orilla donde abruptamente terminaba el piso de madera del templo Hikawa y desde la cual se veía el inicio de las descendentes escalares que daban a la calle pavimentada- uno que te ahogue.

-no –contestó con simpleza- aunque cualquiera de los secretos que guardo puede convertirse algún día en algo sofocante. Sé que hay secretos que jamás podré revelar a ciertas personas, no importa cuánto quiera decírselas o cuánto amor sienta por ellas...

-¿eso no te hace sentir triste?

- a veces sí. Pero creo que de alguna forma es lo mejor.

-si sabes que esos secretos herirán a las personas que amas es mejor mantenerlos guardados ¿no? -susurró muy bajo, luego de haberse quedado profundamente pensativo. Ella le miró sin comprender mucho. Unkei le sonrió nostálgicamente- hoy estoy diciendo puras tonterías.

-si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte, Unkei –confesó Rei y él notó que miraba sus manos con insistencia, las apretaba una con la otra –puedes confiar en mí, siempre.

Unkei estuvo a punto de posar sus manos sobre las de ella, de tomarlas entre las suyas y de hablarle con la más pura sinceridad que hubiera salido de su pecho. Pero se detuvo.

- gracias –repuso con sequedad- debo irme de nuevo. No creo regresar hasta mañana. Discúlpame con tu abuelo por favor.

Rei, cuyo rostro pareció ensombrecerse, ocultó las manos bajo la yukata. Él lo notó.

-le daré tus disculpas en cuanto llegue

Sin decir más, Unkei se puso de pie y se marchó. Rei se quedó mirando los árboles que rodeaban el templo, escuchando en silencio el sonido de los pasos de Unkei sobre la tierra, extinguiéndose poco a poco.

*************************

-¡ahí viene! –exclamó Makoto cuando distinguió a través de la puerta de cristal la figura bien conocida de su amiga Usagi

- ¿y? –interrogó Mina pícaramente cuando la rubia estuvo junto a ellos- ¿qué tal te fue con Mamoru? Supongo que muy bien ya que tardaste tanto.

-ya vas a empezar, Mina –suspiró Artemis, dentro de la bolsa de ésta

- ¿Dónde está Ami? – les preguntó Usagi

-se adelantó, supuso que Mamoru ya había terminado de leer los libros que tenía, así que fue a la biblioteca por más – explicó Mako un poco apenada.

-¿pero por qué ponen esas caras? –dijo Usagi sin comprender qué podía haber detrás de aquellas expresiones. Ya habían comenzado a caminar por la amplia calle que les llevaría casi de forma recta hasta la casa de Usagi.

- todo surgió en realidad por Mina –soltó Artemis- cuando hacía más de veinte minutos que te habías marchado, comentó que Mamoru y tú debían estar muy ocupados, y Ami, que tiene la mente puesta en el estudio y los libros y no llena de esas cosas, supuso que era leyendo el último libro que él tenía –hubo una gotita en la cabeza de Usagi- Se marchó tan rápido que nadie pudo aclararle en qué había pensado la mente pervertida de Mina.

-¡Artemis! –murmuró Mina, mirando penetrantemente al gato

-sólo digo lo que paso

-Usagi, le comentaste a Mamoru lo del hospital –preguntó Makoto

-sí, pero se rehusó. Dice que las transfusiones de sangre que le harán sólo serán un remedio momentáneo. Además insiste en que aún tiene las suficientes fuerzas como para cuidar de él mismo –sus ojos se entornaron mínimamente mientras se perdían en el suelo- Trata de mostrarse relajado y calmado pero sé que está sufriendo mucho más de lo que muestra. Empeora en tan sólo unas horas y de solo pensar que algo puede pasarle cuando está solo…

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con él Usagi? –sugirió Mina- ya que la opción de llevarlo al hospital ha sido descartada por él mismo lo mínimo que podemos hacer es dejarlo con su enfermera favorita. De seguro eso le subirá el ánimo. Y _también a la enfermera _-pensó

-no creo que Luna, Rei o Ami se opongan –asintió Artemis- te podemos mantener informada de cómo van las investigaciones y podrías ayudarnos a través de la computadora o leyendo más libros.

-así también podrás hablar con tranquilidad con él –dijo Makoto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Usagi- aún hay muchas cosas que tienen que aclarar ¿no?

El rayo que había hecho fulgurar los ojos de Usagi por un segundo desapareció abruptamente ante las palabras de su amiga.

-no, ya decidí que no le diré nada de eso ahora –dijo Usagi- Sonaría muy tonta si le dijera que aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y dudas que necesitan respuesta cuando él apenas y puede concentrarse en mí y no en las heridas de su cuerpo.

-pero él tiene que saberlo Usagi…

-no, estoy segura de que yo soy la que está en un error. Estoy siendo exageradamente celosa –sonrió- hoy incluso, me molesté mucho con el simple hecho de pensar que Akiko estaba en su mente cuando de pronto se puso pensativo. Ni siquiera le pregunté en qué pensaba, para estar segura de si era cierto o no. Fue una idea ridícula y me di cuenta de eso hasta después. Él me ama, no ha hecho otra cosa que demostrármelo y decírmelo…

-¿pero si él te hubiera dicho que sí estaba pensando en Akiko, aunque no fuera de forma amorosa, qué habrías hecho? –preguntó Mina- ella es a fin de cuentas alguien importante para Mamoru. Y debe preocuparle que haya sido capturada por sus hermanos.

-Usagi lo que te dijo Rei ayer es cierto, la confianza es una de las bases de toda relación –declaró Mako, ante el silencio dubitativo de su amiga- no puedes seguir ocultándole tus inseguridades. Te harás daño si sigues así.

-no, yo estoy segura de que esto terminará pronto. Y cuando él ya esté bien solucionaremos eso. Todo saldrá bien ya que nos amamos mucho –sonrió y luego lanzó una risita mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un tenue rojo- yo no paro de pensar en él, incluso aparece en mis sueños.

Artemis se metió completamente dentro de la bolsa. Ya imaginaba los sueños de Usagi, de esos tan románticos que llegaban a ser cursis, esos que la rubia siempre contaba cada vez que el tema "sueño" era tocado en una conversación. Ahora Mina había interrumpido a su amiga, emocionada por contar lo que había soñado esa mañana. Artemis suspiró. Recordaba perfectamente aquello pues una Mina dormida había tomado su cola como micrófono antes de despertar. Las chicas estaban hablando precisamente de esa parte porque escuchó sus risas. Seguramente Luna también se habría reído al escucharlo. Y aunque le hubiera parecido vergonzoso, en el fondo le hubiera agradado que Luna estuviera ahí también escuchando la historia.

- aunque fue un sueño extraño, tanto como los que he tenido estos días –espetó Usagi en ese momento, llamando la atención de Artemis.

Mina preguntó entonces a qué se refería con extraños y Artemis aguzó el oído.

-De pronto empecé a soñar sucesos relacionados con mi pasado, cuando yo era la princesa Serenity –continuó Usagi- No le di demasiada importancia porque la mayoría se volvían confusos al despertar.

-¿Sabe Luna de esto, Usagi? –preguntó Artemis saliendo del bolso

-no, ustedes son los primeros a los que les cuento.

-¿crees que sea algo malo, Artemis? –inquirió Mina, bajando la mirada para ver al gato blanco

-no lo sé –respondió meditabundo- ¿qué recuerdas de esos sueños?

-pues no mucho –dijo Usagi casi con indiferencia- de la mayoría sólo recuerdo sentimientos como tristeza y angustia; pero creía que eran sueños locos, como ese en el que el libro de matemáticas se levantaba de mi pupitre y me perseguía por todo el salón para devorarme. No pude ver ese libro dos días enteros sin recordarlo, y gracias a eso no pude estudiar para el examen y saqué la calificación más baja del grupo.

Una gotita apareció en las cabezas de los tres acompañantes de Usagi

-¿entonces no hay ninguno del que recuerdes por lo menos de qué trataba? –carraspeó Artemis, para regresar la seriedad al asunto

-bueno, sí, algunos –dijo con inusual renuencia

-¿puedes hablarnos de eso? –le presionó el gato atraído por el comportamiento de la rubia

- el más claro que he tenido estaba relacionado con la Reina Serenity. Fue agradable para mí volver a escuchar su voz, como si aún estuviera viva. Y aunque en el sueño sólo vi una parte de esa memoria, la he logrado recordar por completo y relacionar con otros recuerdos…

-espera –le interrumpió Mako- ¿estás diciendo que este recuerdo que tuviste en sueños, sucedió en verdad?

-sí; y tal vez algunos otros no sean sueños locos, después de todo…

-¿por qué lo dices, Usagi?

-porque en el sueño de hoy, el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Serenity estaban hablando de lo mismo que mi madre me hablaba en ese otro recuerdo.

-pues el tema de conversación debió haber sido interesante para que apareciera en los dos sueños –comentó Mina

Usagi se quedó callada, deteniéndose.

-es un secreto –dijo tan bajo que creyeron haberle escuchado mal-. Había pasado de generación en generación y sólo podía ser escuchado por quien fuera a convertirse en gobernante de la Luna y dueña del cristal de plata. La reina decía que ni siquiera mi padre se había enterado de él.

-¿un secreto de la familia real? –preguntó Artemis, con verdadero asombro –no recuerdo que existiera algo así

-porque tú no eras de la familia real, Artemis –dijo Mina- ni yo, ni ninguna de las sailors. Por eso tampoco escuchamos hablar sobre eso. Si hubiéramos sabido que existía un secreto, tal vez éste ya no habría sido tan secreto ¿no crees?

-pero…-terció Makoto que se había mantenido callada; por la expresión que reflejaba su rostro se diría que también había estado buscando en las memorias de aquel lejano y borroso pasado- si es un secreto tan importante que ni la reina ni la princesa podían decir a nadie ¿estás segura de que la persona con la que hablabas en el sueño de hoy era realmente el príncipe Endimión?

Usagi se puso repentinamente lívida

-seguramente por ser el príncipe de la Tierra tenía una excepción –sugirió Mina

- o tal vez la princesa rompió el secreto –espetó Makoto con seriedad

-eso es imposible –afirmó Artemis. La princesa era dulce y refinada, pero por sobretodo era enormemente fiel a los preceptos que regían el planeta y obedecía los mandatos de su madre como nadie más. Aún cuando se enamoró del príncipe Endimión y muchas cosas cambiaron en ella, esos puntos fueron siempre firmes.

-pero Usagi está completamente segura de que era el príncipe Endimión ¿verdad? –dijo Mina

- Serenity le hablaba informalmente, parecía conocerlo muy bien y tratarlo con cariño –comenzó a decir Usagi, pensativa- Sé que además de Endimión, de mi madre y de ustedes, no le hablaba a nadie con tanta familiaridad. Y esa persona era de la Tierra, así que tiene que tratarse de Endimión ¿de quién más?

-¿a que te refieres con "tiene que tratarse"? –inquirió Artemis. Mako y Mina ya comenzaban a mostrar cierta preocupación- ¿quieres decir que no estas totalmente segura de que haya sido él?

- yo ni siquiera recuerdo con precisión su voz –murmuró Usagi- cuando lo estoy soñando parece todo tan claro y después se esfuma. He intentado recordar su rostro pero…

-Mina detente –ordenó el gato blanco de pronto

-¿qué sucede Artemis? –preguntó Mina, extrañada por la actitud de su amigo, pero este saltó de su bolso y se colocó frente a ellas, con la sagaz mirada puesta al frente.

Las demás le siguieron y ante el repentino silencio de la calle se logró percibir el sonido parsimonioso de unos tacones. Un viento, demasiado frío y violento para la temporada, había comenzado a soplar, primero con tanta fuerza que tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro, y después tan dulcemente que hizo bailar en rítmicos compases el cabello largo de la figura frente a ellas que caminaba en su dirección con absoluta tranquilidad.

Todas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿ella no es…? –se atrevió a decir Mina

-Akiko –pronunció Usagi sin despegar la mirada de aquel rostro hermoso e inconfundible, iluminado apenas por las luces de la calle, mientras, a su vez, la exnovia de Mamoru se detenía impasible a unos pasos de ella.

Sus labios se despegaron entonces, levemente, y las palabras imperativas que salieron de su boca fueron apenas audibles por sobre los susurros del viento nocturno

-transfórmate, guerrera de la Luna

* * *

¡Hola! Después de semanas de no poder escribir nada he logrado darme un tiempecito para terminar el capítulo, y aquí está al fin ñ_ñ ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno e intrigante como para esperar la próxima actualización (que haré lo posible porque sea pronto).

Ya saben, comentarios, preguntas, dudas, reclamos o todo lo que quieran decir sobre este capítulo, pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un mail a mi correo ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. El frasquito de color ámbar

"**DESTINOS SELLADOS" **

Por Afaya

Capítulo XIII

_**El frasquito de color ámbar**_

Se escuchó un suspiro. Samas se había puesto de pie y caminaba lentamente por la semi iluminada habitación; su ceño fruncido se distinguía apenas bajo su mano de largos y angulosos dedos que cubría la nariz y los párpados cerrados, presionándolos con mediana fuerza.

-si a pesar de las condiciones que te he impuesto deseas ir, hazlo entonces –soltó dejando caer la mano. Sus ojos color avellana que le miraron con firmeza, le dieron la sensación de que hacía las cosas a regañadientes.

A pesar de ser una buena noticia, una anhelada y esperada noticia, el hermoso rostro de muñeca que ella poseía no varió de ninguna forma. Hizo una inclinación respetuosa y dio la vuelta rumbo a la puerta de salida de la habitación.

- Febe –agregó su señor- no olvides que esto tendrás que hacerlo totalmente sola

Se giró levemente y afirmó con la cabeza. Claro que sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando, lo sabía muy bien.

Su mano se dirigía al pomo de la puerta cuando tuvo que cortar aquella imagen y volver bruscamente al presente, con el ceño mostrando un tenue fruncimiento. Detestaba todo aquello que rompiera su pacífico y valioso silencio, especialmente la voz aguda de los parlanchines guasones y la estridente de los inoportunos payasos… como aquel que acababa de llegar.

-¿y bien, cuál de todas es? –preguntó con desenfado. La presencia detrás de ella se paralizó, con una mano hacia adelante, a punto de tocarla, totalmente atónita.

-estuve a punto de pasar desapercibido –suspiró el recién llegado que bajó la mano desganadamente- quería darte un pequeño susto –ella no respondió. Su rostro era siempre calmado, impávido, así que no podía decirse que estuviera enfadada a menos que se analizaran cuidadosamente los cambios más sutiles en su expresión. Y él no solía molestarse en hacer eso a menos que se tratara de una victima indefensa llena de terror, así que no supo que lo mejor para él en ese momento era callarse -¿son útiles no? -soltó haciendo alusión a los binoculares que la joven rubia sostenía a nivel del rostro y a través de los cuales observaba la calle desde el techo de la casa donde se hallaban- tecnología de la nueva era, por cierto ¿qué tal va todo?

Febe despegó los prismáticos de sus ojos para dirigirle una mirada torva

-no quiero que interfieras, Hiperión. Ésta es mi misión

- había olvidado cuán orgullosa eras, hermana –sonrió el otro, divertido- Su Excelencia lo ordenó así, y sabes que no lo desobedecería. Sin embargo, el "Rey Sol" no sólo decidió que hoy era tu día de caza sino que uno de nosotros debía hacer de observador. Y tú lo aceptaste, a pesar de cuan humillante puede ser eso para ti. Pero supongo que hay distintos grados de humillación en tu escala.

-¿por qué no vino Cru?

Hiperión hizo un ruido curioso con los labios

-que sea nuestro líder no quiere decir que tenga que estar en todo –explicó acercándose a la orilla del techo, y junto a ella, de cuclillas como un niño vivaz, observó gustosamente la panorámica-. Además él dijo estar muy ocupado, supongo que el Rey Sol le deja varios trabajos… ¿acaso mi presencia te molesta?

La joven no contestó, sino que volvió a colocarse los binoculares sobre los ojos. Hiperión permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y luego levantó el brazo para señalar una calle no muy lejana.

-es ahí

De inmediato, Febe clavó la mirada en aquel punto. No había nada de anormal en la casa señalada, al contrario, el techo rojo, la pintura blanca de las paredes y la apariencia serena y brillante combinaba perfectamente con la paz que emanaba del resto de las casas de aquel barrio.

- ¿Febe? ¿a dónde vas? –exclamó Hiperión, abruptamente

- no está aquí –le respondió, asegurando los binoculares al ancho cinturón que pendía de su cadera

-¿hablas de esa niña? ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-una chica rubia, con un peinado inusual, de quince o dieciséis años… nadie con esas características ha entrado o salido de esa casa –dijo saltando ya entre los techos polvorosos

-vaya –sonrió Hiperión, siguiéndola- ¿vigilaste todas y cada una de las casas de esa calle?

No hubo contestación. El rostro de su hermana seguía hundido en su infinita y seria imperturbabilidad pero sus ojos verdes mostraban algo muy diferente, inteligencia, sagacidad, penetración. Ella miraba a su alrededor con aquellos ojos que observaban puntos que él no lograba distinguir. Esa impresión que había tenido siempre de ella se reforzaba ahora mientras viajaba a su lado. La noche se había desplegado por completo, con su centenar de estrellas luchando por distinguirse entre la neblina oscura de smog que cotidianamente cubría la ciudad. Febe paró de pronto, bruscamente. Hiperión se detuvo también y siguió su mirada. En el cruce, dos calles más allá, en dirección oriente, se podían apreciar tres risueñas jóvenes que charlaban tranquilamente, caminando a paso regular. Una sonrisa socarrona frunció sus labios de pronto, y estuvo a punto de decirle a su compañera que su mirada de halcón había acertado, pero Febe habló antes:

-es ella –para Febe no había pasado desapercibida la sonrisa de él, que confirmaba su idea, así que aquellas palabras eran sólo de rutina. Pero no, ella nunca rompía el silencio voluntariamente si no había una buena razón para hacerlo. Su voz ansiosa no había podido evitar la emoción. Sí, aquella afirmación había salido por una de las mejores y más grandes razones que puedan existir: para saborearla. Hiperión confirmó esa idea cuando notó el resplandor repentino y anhelante en los ojos de su hermana.

- cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció que algunos detalles de su rostro me eran conocidos, pero no logré identificar de dónde –soltó él, mirando con especial atención a una de las jóvenes, la de cabello rubio peinado en dos curiosas bolitas- no le tomé demasiada importancia… hasta que dejó de ser una simple humana y se convirtió en Sailor Moon. Entonces entendí – las tres estudiantes habían cruzado una calle más y caminaban en su dirección, conversando abiertamente, acercándose paso a paso a ellos- Mis memorias de ella son borrosas, al igual que las de Cru y de los demás. La única que tal vez les recuerde a la perfección eres tú. El rostro de la persona que se odia es difícil de olvidar ¿no?

-¿y las otras dos?

Hiperión volvió la mirada a las tres chicas, ahora observando a la castaña, mucho más alta que las demás, y a la otra rubia de cuyo brazo colgaba un bolso grande pero en apariencia poco pesado.

-no sé quiénes sean, pero si no te interesan puedes dejármelas –dijo y sus ojos amarillos brillaron, deleitados, pero agregó al notar la mirada de su hermana que se clavaba en él con rudeza- sin embargo, aunque te deshicieras de tu orgullo y me dejaras ayudarte, yo sé que mi papel de observador me lo impediría, así que te lo dejaré todo a ti, Febe. Será un duro trabajo. Verás que aunque intentes atacarla sola, las demás vendrán como moscas atraídas por miel…

Volteó a ver el trozo de techo donde había estado parada su hermana. Ahora se encontraba vacío. Buscó a la chica con la mirada y la encontró en medio de la calle, aún lo suficientemente lejos de las tres chicas como para que éstas notaran su presencia, pero caminando hacia ellas decididamente. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca alegre. Levantó las manos a nivel de la cintura, con las palmas hacia arriba. El repentino viento que se había soltado acariciaba dulcemente su frente y sus mejillas, erizaba con su alegre frescura la piel de sus brazos desnudos y ahora danzaba entre sus palmas abiertas. Reconocía perfectamente esas ráfagas artificiales de aire que a su vez parecían reconocerlo también, saludarlo con sus caricias. Eran como uno más de sus queridos hermanos.

-un ataque directo –murmuró para sí mismo- pensé que tendrías una mejor idea

Fue entonces cuando vio que su hermana se detenía, justo frente a las tres chicas que habían dejado la animosa plática para mirarla, pasmadas. Los labios de Febe se movieron apenas visiblemente:

-transfórmate, guerrera de la Luna

Usagi Tsukino no respondió, desconcertada, sin saber a ciencia cierta si había escuchado bien las palabras de la joven. Aún no salía de la sorpresa de verla ahí, parada como si nada frente a ella… tan diferente a la Akiko que conocía. El vestido color morado oscuro, liso y sencillo, de escote pronunciado, mangas largas y ajustadas, y largas aberturas verticales en los costados de las piernas, se deslizaba en completa armonía con aquel cuerpo casi perfecto y seductor, coordinando con singular gracia con el grueso cinturón que colgaba de su cadera y las zapatillas negras que momentos antes le habían dado a su andar un toque soberbio y misterioso. Su bello rostro, inusualmente grave, le recordaba aquella seriedad con la que se había presentado días atrás cerca de su casa para hablar con ella. Pero también había algo diferente, frío, casi tenebroso, especialmente en su mirada. Definitivamente aquellos no eran los ojos verdes con los que se había encontrado aquella vez. Ahora parecían huecos, profundos y oscuros como un par de estanques enmohecidos y peligrosos.

El viento arreció en ese momento, levantando un ancho círculo de polvo que giró con abrumadora velocidad alrededor de ellas, formando una elevada muralla giratoria. El resto de la calle y las casas a ambos lados desaparecieron a sus ojos, que las tres entrecerraron ante la polvorera.

-tu expresión me dice que no has entendido, guardiana de la Luna –escucharon que decía la exnovia de Mamoru- transfórmate

Entre la confusión, Usagi pudo sentir los movimientos oscilatorios bajo sus pies, como si el pavimento hubiera sido convertido en tambaleante gelatina; bajó la mirada un segundo y gracias a eso pudo ubicar el momento justo en que el monstruoso bloque de pavimento se levantaba frente a ella, a centímetros de rozarla, como una alta y deforme mole. Pero los sucesos siguientes fueron tan rápidos que apenas y pudo seguirlos. La nacida masa se movió con inaudita rapidez y atroz ferocidad apartando a Mina de un solo golpe y lanzándola hasta el muro de polvo y viento. Escuchó el horrible sonido del choque unido al grito lastimoso de su amiga al mismo tiempo que un sonido de choque, esta vez muy cerca de ella. Giró un poco la cabeza, en sentido contrario a donde había estado mirando, y se encontró con aquel rostro hermoso e impasible, aterradoramente cercano. Pero ella no había sido su blanco de ataque. Mako, con los dientes apretados y los tensos brazos en forma de cruz, justo a nivel del rostro, contenía apenas la pierna de la chica, extendida en lo que parecía haber sido una patada. Ahora la castaña bisbiseaba un "rayos" lleno de impotencia, mientras sus brazos temblaban, sin poder aguantar más la fuerza que Akiko continuaba imprimiendo.

Usagi no se movió, como si estuviera paralizada, repasando el hecho de que sus amigas hubieran sido atacadas en un par de parpadeos. Antes, cuando las chicas le habían contado del brusco cambio de Akiko en el encuentro anterior, no había podido imaginarla ahí, en medio de la batalla, golpeando brutalmente, despiadada, con un absoluto manejo de sus poderes y los de sus hermanos, pero ahora…

-¡Usagi, transfórmate! –gritó Artemis, sacando a nuestra heroína del aturdimiento en el que había entrado. La rubia asintió, aunque no llegó a ubicar el lugar donde se hallaba el gato.

Inesperadamente Febe interrumpió su ofensiva contra Makoto. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo aquella extraña lluvia de luces, aunada a un potente y decidido grito. Retrocedió con un movimiento ágil y grácil y clavó la mirada en la joven de chonguitos cuya vestimenta había cambiado notablemente. Usaba ahora un traje de falda corta, con corte de marinero y pequeños y femeninos detalles, unas largas botas rojas y guantes blancos protegiéndole desde los dedos hasta los codos. En la tiara sobre su frente destacaba el resplandor amarillo oro de una luna creciente.

Una espeluznante mueca parecida a una sonrisa, expandió los labios rosados de Febe. Su mirada fría se había derretido tras una resuelta llama de avidez centelleando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿eres tú, no es así Akiko? -dijo Sailor Moon aproximándose a Febe

-si fuera tú, no me acercaría a ella con tanta confianza, Sailor Moon – intervino una voz bien conocida por Usagi. Su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente. Hiperión descendía desde el hueco en la parte superior de aquel extraño cilindro con paredes de giratorio viento- La persona que tienes enfrente es una asesina, y tú eres su objetivo. No se detendrá hasta matarte, así que será mejor que pelees con todas tus fuerzas.

-es mentira –refutó Sailor Moon de inmediato con inigualable seguridad- ella no haría daño a nadie, lo sé… –y esta vez miró únicamente a Febe, a los ojos- A Akiko no le gusta lastimar a las personas.

-¿qué no le gusta lastimar a las personas? –repitió Hiperión con enorme diversión. Aquello le sonaba a chiste- ¿Qué te parece, Febe?

La aludida miró a Usagi con mayor penetración, un rayo de curiosidad había cruzado sus ojos; los labios, por el contrario, continuaban cerrados, como si pareciera decidida a ignorar la pregunta de su hermano.

-me han dicho que "Akiko" es mi nombre en este tiempo –profirió- ¿es que nos habíamos encontrado, antes de que recuperara mis memorias?

-¿memorias? –murmuró Makoto

-eres tan hermética que a penas y pudimos sostener escuetas charlas contigo, hermana –intervino Hiperión- Pero estás en lo cierto, ya se conocían. De hecho, hasta hace unos días tú protegías con gran bravura a esta jovencita. ¿Puedes creerlo? –sonrió burlonamente- ¡Hiciste todo lo posible por salvar la vida de la persona que deseas ver muerta!

Los ojos de la guerrera se achicaron, muy tenuemente, concentrando aún más la mirada. Por lo demás no hubo cambio en aquel rostro. Esta vez no ocurrió ningún temblor que alertara a Moon, sólo un rápido movimiento de la mano de Febe. Ni siquiera acertó a moverse cuando el suelo bajo ella se levantó formando una gigantesca mano amasada con tierra y roca que le apretó con firmeza, con sus dedos largos y gruesos de una oscura mezcla de terracota, gris y negro. Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido bajo la presión de aquella fuerza feroz que le obligaba a mantener los brazos contra los costados. Se agitó, intentando zafarse pero los dedos se apretaron alrededor de ella con mayor ahínco, haciendo crujir sus costillas. Un sonido lento y rugiente le envolvía, pero no se percató de él hasta aquel momento. La mano se movía, descendía lentamente, se sumergía junto con ella en el suelo. La presión era demasiada esta vez, comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada. Sin más que hacer sus ojos siguieron a Febe que había parado el movimiento rápido de ataque de Makoto con una ráfaga de viento, seguramente igual a la que Hiperión había usado una vez con ella porque Mako se quedó tiesa, tan inmóvil como lo estaba ella en ese momento.

Sin más impedimento, la rubia se acercó parsimoniosamente hacia la manaza que la tenía atrapada. La insensibilidad y dureza presente en aquellos que asesinan a sangre fría, había estado impresa en cada acto de Akiko, escapando de todos sus poros, y se mantenía allí también mientras caminaba hacia ella, segura, orgullosa, firme. ¿Era ese su verdadero poder, tan terrorífico y aplastante? ¿Era en verdad Akiko aquella mujer fría y poderosa? Mientras la miraba, impotente, Sailor Moon comenzaba a comprender por fin porqué los hermanos de Akiko la habían buscado tan desesperadamente, invirtiendo tantos años de infructuosos resultados, porqué habían buscado separarla de Mamoru, porqué habían puesto tanto esfuerzo en educarla como una asesina: ella era su joya, su más poderosa guerrera. El hilo de aquel pensamiento se cortó cuando vio la pequeña y albina masa lanzándose con valentía sobre Febe. Pero ésta apenas y se movió en un gesto cruel y frío para lanzar al felino de un manotazo.

-al parecer ni los gatos te quieren hermanita- bromeó Hiperión y un levísimo signo de molestia se pintó en el rostro de la rubia

-A…Artemis… –murmuró Sailor Moon mirando la peluda masa que yacía herida en el suelo. Febe estaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba ella, pero Sailor Moon no veía más de su rival que sus aún relucientes zapatillas sobre el extenso y negro suelo.

La tierra se cerró entonces sobre su cabeza, apagando la tenue luz nocturna y ahogando su último respiro de aire fresco. Después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Ami Mizuno, mirando por encima de los pesados libros que cargaba, se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando a aquel chico, no sólo por la ausente y compungida expresión de su rostro sino por el hecho de que ¡aún no la veía!, aunque estaba frente a él, a sólo unos centímetros de tocarle.

-Yoshiki…-le llamó sin alzar la voz pero el chico saltó, sobresaltado, como si le hubiera gritado al oído.

-¡A...Ami! –exclamó, despegando la espalda encorvada de la pared y adquiriendo una posición menos lastimera- no esperaba encontrarte por aquí -mintió sabiendo que aquella respuesta era inverosímil. De hecho, estaba ahí porque sabía que ella había entrado a aquella biblioteca y que pronto podría verla salir rumbo al edificio de apartamentos con los brazos repletos de libros. A Ami aquella mentirilla le resultó dulce- ¿vas a tu casa?

-sí

-¿puedo acompañarte?

Ami parpadeó. Esa pregunta, por expresar con claridad y franqueza el deseo de él, era totalmente extraña. Durante esos pocos días que había frecuentado asiduamente la biblioteca, Yoshiki le había escoltado hasta su casa con frases como "me queda de camino" o "nunca dejaría que tú cargaras todos esos libros sola". Pero no dejó que ese pequeño detalle le mortificara. Pensó que tal vez se le habían terminado las buenas excusas para acompañarla y reanudó la marcha al lado de él. Intentó concentrarse en los planes del día siguiente y en las importantes palabras de uno de los libros de medicina –como hacía en todos los trayectos desde que supieron lo que le pasaba a Mamoru- pero de pronto su atención volvió a él. Habían dejado muy atrás la biblioteca y dado vuelta en una silenciosa calle. Yoshiki no le había dirigido una sola palabra desde que comenzaron a caminar. Le miró discretamente, y le sorprendió no encontrarse con su mirada. Por más que había tratado de negárselo a sí misma desde que lo conoció, Yoshiki parecía mirar únicamente dos cosas en el mundo: la medicina y ella. Así que se había acostumbrado a encontrarse siempre con los ojos de él, contemplándola gustoso cada vez que no tenían un libro de medicina en las manos, como si el rostro de ella fuera más hermoso y atractivo que todo lo demás que les rodeara, tan deslumbrante que no pudiera dejar de verla. Aquello la apenaba, y mucho, no obstante, había algo placentero en aquella mirada, un toque cálido y tierno que le despertaba una dulce alegría. Ni con todos sus conocimientos teóricos de química y de atracción física habría podido explicar aquel extraño fenómeno entre los dos.

Pero esa noche de primavera él parecía estar pensando en algo más. Yoshiki se había sumergido en profundos pensamientos, justo como hace un momento, cuando no se había dado cuenta de su presencia tan cercana. Ami había desaparecido a sus ojos nuevamente. Eso era lo que sucedía. Había surgido una tercera cosa en la cual pensar, una que rebasaba a la medicina, y a ella. La "chica genio" sintió una extraña punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-muchas gracias -dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba entrada a su apartamento

Yoshiki pareció salir por completo de su abstracción para mirarla de nuevo con aquella expresión embelesada con la que la veía siempre.

-hasta mañana, Ami…-susurró acercándose, pero sus dedos se detuvieron cuando le acariciaba el rostro, dudando un instante antes de besarla. Ella abrió los ojos, le miró un instante, con sus pupilas de brillante espejo y sus iris profundamente azules; las mejillas furiosamente rojas. Y luego con lentitud, volvió a cerrarlos. Ami confiaba en que el beso llegaría… confiaba en él.

Yoshiki no titubeó más. La besó.

"_Eres un ser sin sentimientos Yoshiki… sólo tú puedes besarla sin sentir algo por ella"_

Sentir. Efectivamente, eso era lo que menos había deseado… ni pensado que sucedería, y si eso le hubiera hecho ganarse calificativos como insensible, cruel o inhumano, decididamente los hubiera preferido a… esto. Ese tormento continuo, esa inseguridad punzante y ese papel de doble cara que representaba. Porque no había duda de que la frase que Seiho le había escupido con ira aquel día era falsa –de lo contrario no tendría ese cúmulo de sentimientos y remordimientos-. Aunque lo había intentado, no había podido lograr que ella le resultara indiferente, que no se sintiera atraído por su fascinante inteligencia, por la concentrada expresión que ponía cuando leía detenidamente, por la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando él buscaba sus labios.

Él rompió el beso voluntariamente, pero en lugar de dedicarle una larga mirada de despedida, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Cuando descubrió que Ami –la verdadera identidad de Sailor Mercury, la joven senshi a la que le había tocado "distraer"- compartía la misma pasión por la medicina que él, pensó que aquel trabajo que Threx les había encargado por lo menos le resultaría más o menos ameno. Pero había sido tonto evadir el certero hecho de que en aquel puñado de días, la convivencia con ella definitivamente había rebasado lo ameno. Había algo más aparte de la medicina que lo unía a ella. Podía negarlo a sus amigos, a Threx, a todo el mundo, pero no a sí mismo. Lo había intentado y había fracasado. La amaba con involuntaria fuerza. Ami se había alojado lentamente en su corazón demostrándole que podía vivir allí, junto con su amor por la medicina, sin estorbarle, sin chocar con ella; que incluso encajaban una con la otra con una armonía extraña e incomprensible… agradable. Más de lo que hubiera llegado a pensar.

Y también dolorosa. En esos días había llegado a la conclusión de que el amor era la peor peste humana que se hubiera dispersado por el mundo: conflictiva, lacerante, incluso mortal. Y él estaba infectado… terrible e irremediablemente. Pero esa mañana Threx le había extendido la medicina; la había dejado en sus manos. Lo liberaba de aquel compromiso. No más repartir su pensamiento entre nombres médicos y una fecha de cumpleaños, el nombre de una flor, la favorita de ella; no más pensar en qué sería bueno regalarle o a dónde sería bueno llevarla en lugar de ponerse a estudiar; no más horas desperdiciadas. No más Ami en su vida. El hilo de esos pensamientos le llevó a darse cuenta de que la esperada medicina era aún más dolorosa que la misma enfermedad. Y peor aún, que no quería ingerir esa medicina. Pero Threx se la daría forzadamente si no lo hacía por propia convicción. ¿Qué más podía hacer entonces? ¿había algún camino más aparte de la sumisa resignación como lo habían supuesto Seiho y Sotaro hace unas horas, tan llenos de esperanzas y de fuerzas que a él le faltaban?

"_voy a hablar con Threx"_

Seiho había sonado decidido al decir aquella frase. Se preguntaba si lograría hacer que su líder cambiara de opinión. Se dijo a sí mismo –de corazón- que esperaba que así fuera.

De pronto Ami se separó de él con inusual rudeza. Cuando la miró, notó que su expresión mostraba inquietud y cierta premura. Su mano apretaba la muñeca de la otra, justo donde debía estar…. El curso de sus pensamientos cambió con violencia de aquella repentina y ciertamente molesta interrupción a su deber como subordinado de Threx. Las amigas de Ami –las demás sailors- la estaban llamando por el intercomunicador que usaba de pulsera (la forma en la que se comunicaban cuando algo había sucedido). Así que pronto sus compañeros lo contactarían a él también, o él tendría que contactarlos para ponerlos al tanto de aquel acontecimiento. Lo que fuera primero.

-nos vemos –dijo él para finalizar la despedida, ahorrándole el tener que inventar una excusa para dejarlo.

Yoshiki pensó que a partir de ese momento su mente no podría estar concentrada más en aquellos conflictos amorosos. Conflictos amorosos. Las dos palabras unidas que aparecieron en su mente le sonaron cursis. La enfermedad del amor se extendía también en su pensamiento y en su vocabulario. No había remedio.

Había dejado atrás a Ami y se dirigía hacia el ascensor; al salir de él cruzaría la puerta y saldría a la calle en busca de un buen escondite desde el cual pudiera apreciar con claridad el momento en el que ella saliera, seguramente a toda prisa para reencontrarse con sus amigas. Entonces él la seguiría, convertido en el encapuchado de verde...

* * *

Por tercera vez –o cuarta quizá, la verdad es que estaba demasiado ansioso y preocupado como para llevar la cuenta- Threx marcó el número de teléfono que sabía de memoria. Los monótonos "bips" intercalados con breves silencios se escucharon de nuevo, imposiblemente largos y exasperantes, hasta que aquel sonido fue remplazado por la voz alegre y despreocupada de Sotaro. La contestadora. Demonios.

Colgó bruscamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber detenido el auto y realizar aquella llamada que suponía iba a ser infructuosa. Entró en el auto, encendió el motor y arrancó. El despampanante vehículo dio vuelta en una esquina con tanta rapidez que casi chirriaron las llantas. Sin transeúntes en las calles y sólo uno que otro automóvil circulando a baja velocidad, aquella era sin duda una noche tranquila, o más bien una madrugada, puesto que su reloj había indicado que ya pasaba de la media noche cuando abandonó decididamente el viaje que estaba a punto de realizar y volvió a Jubangai a toda prisa. Y de eso habían pasado por lo menos cuarenta minutos. Se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si no se decidiera a marcar al apartamento antes de abordar. En aquel momento se había acusado de compulsivo y ahora agradecía haberlo hecho. Aunque no había sido suficiente.

Apretó con mayor fuerza el volante. Madrugada y nadie contestando en el apartamento donde se suponía debía estar al menos uno de sus subalternos. No podía detenerse de nuevo y llamar, seguirse engañando con esperanzas ilusorias. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Pero ya no haría ningún viaje, ni ese día ni en los subsiguientes. Ya vería cómo pero no se separaría de su princesa a menos que le mataran. Él se encargaría con sus propias fuerzas de que nada le sucediera.

El radio del auto sonaba quedamente en una estación de música en inglés cuyas melodías apenas interrumpidas por uno que otro anuncio comercial no había escuchado, asociando aquel sonido con los rumores bajos propios del automóvil. Probablemente de haberse percatado de su existencia, habría apagado el radio sin dudar. La música sólo era una molestia en ese momento. Ella, su princesa, posiblemente estaba en peligro, no, casi seguramente. ¿Quién rayos podría pensar en otra cosa con una idea como esa taladrándole en la cabeza?

Detuvo el auto ante un semáforo en rojo. En definitiva le había tocado uno de los peores y más duros papeles en aquella gesta. El del incubierto y leal protector que desde las sombras vela por su protegida, el que no importa cuanto intente no puede cuidar de ella como debiera. Suspiró, apoyando los codos en la parte inferior del volante. Pero también representaba el papel del amante callado, el que espera, el que finge, el que no puede expresar su amor por esa persona como quisiera. Una sonrisa melancólica se asentó en sus labios. A diferencia del otro, ese papel no le era del todo extraño, puesto que ya lo había representado antes…

Cinco canciones más tuvieron que transcurrir antes de que detuviera el auto fuera del edificio de apartamentos. Subió apresuradamente y al abrir la puerta del apartamento, su mirada ofuscada buscó con desesperación. La ausencia de sus cuatro guardianes era evidente, no obstante estaba seguro de que éstos le habían dejado algo, una nota por lo menos, que le informara lo que había sucedido. Así que cuando sus ojos se toparon con un papel blanco sobre la televisión casi se abalanzó sobre el aparato.

El teléfono sonó con lo que a él le pareció una poco común insistencia, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el papel con apresuradas palabras escritas en una orilla. Al descolgarlo seguía mirando la hoja en su mano, leyendo por segunda vez. Le contestó una voz agitada y llena de alarma que se tornó aliviada al escucharlo. Era Unkei.

-leí la nota –dijo con rapidez antes de que el otro dijera una palabra más- la cosa empeoró ¿cierto? Dime dónde están.

Lo primero que Sailor Moon percibió al recuperar la consciencia, fue un fuerte y monótono sonido muy cerca de ella. Intentó estirarse –como lo hacía por las mañanas, al despertar en su acogedora y cálida cama- pero un violento apretón sofocó su movimiento al instante. El dolor recorriendo su cuerpo despertó en ese momento, brusco, molesto, acompañado por una nueva sensación de desesperante hormigueo. Abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro. Llovía. No podía verlo con claridad pero por aquella fuerza que obligaba a su cuerpo a mantenerse estático, debía seguir apresada por aquella masa informe que le había atrapado. Recordaba haber sido tragada por la tierra antes de desmayarse, pero definitivamente no estaba bajo ella. El aire frío y exageradamente húmedo poseía el olor fresco de la intemperie, sin embargo, lo único que podía apreciar a su alrededor era el movimiento de las gotas de lluvia, cayendo sin parar en pequeños y fugaces rayos oscuros. Todo lo demás era nada, como si una inextinguible y hambrienta oscuridad hubiese engullido el lugar entero.

De pronto un relámpago zigzagueó en el cielo. Su deslumbrante luz blanca rasgó las sórdidas sombras y le permitió ver las ramas bajas de dos ancianos árboles a su izquierda y una madeja de amplias y gruesas raíces a los pies de estos, sobresaliendo de la tierra en un entramado que se perdía en pequeños trozos de oscuridad. Fue sólo un segundo pero estaba segura de lo que había visto. Allí, medio camuflada entre la negrura del lugar, sentada en las raíces al pie de los árboles, se hallaba su captora.

-Akiko… -susurró, sin aliento

El momentáneo resplandor le había dejado ver poco de ella antes de sumirla nuevamente en las insondables tinieblas: un cuerpo inmóvil, una posición relajada, una expresión firme pero cansada. Los ojos verdes mirándola fijamente.

- insistes en llamarme así –habló la otra, con su voz clara llegándole desde la nada

Inesperadamente la presión de la manaza disminuyó a cero y Sailor Moon cayó a tierra, liberada, mientras la enorme y oscura mano de tierra volvía a formar parte del suelo.

- mi deseo no es que mueras de esa forma –agregó antes de que Moon pidiera explicaciones- sería demasiado simple

Su figura resplandeció ante un par de centellas abrumadoramente cercanas. Se había puesto de pie y sus ojos seguían clavados en Sailor Moon, como si no hubiera apartado la vista de ella desde la anterior chispa de luz. Esta vez Sailor Moon había podido mirar con más detalle a la chica, apreciando la piel intensamente pálida e inesperadamente lastimada de Akiko (raspones y una que otra cortadura aún sangrante tapizando pedazos de aquella piel nívea) y el vestido impecable cortado o desgarrado en varias zonas. En definitiva tenía la apariencia de alguien que había enfrentado una feroz batalla.

Repasó los confusos hechos sucedidos antes de desmayarse, tratando de armarlos en su mente, pero no importaba cuanto los repensara, sabía que ni ella ni ninguna de sus amigas habían tenido tiempo de tocar un sólo cabello a Akiko. ¿entonces por qué...?

Una pequeña y débil luz se encendió en ese momento como una puerta que se abre al final de un túnel oscurísimo y deja entrar una mínima y sutil esfera de claridad. Moon siguió aquel débil resplandor que se acercaba con calma.

-la princesa durmiente ha despertado… –susurró la voz de Hiperión, al cual vio aparecer conforme se acercaba a ella, aunque sesgadamente: una mano, un pecho medio difuminado entre la sombra y un rostro que lucía aún más siniestro de lo que ya era ante aquella titilante luz rojiza que brotaba de lo que pensó podía ser un encendedor. Al contrario de Akiko, parecía intacto, fresco y alegre

-¿qué es lo que le han hecho a Akiko? –reclamó al hermano de la joven, mirándolo de frente. Éste mantuvo la sonrisa

-sólo le devolvimos su sentimiento más preciado, contenido en las memorias de su vida anterior

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿vida anterior?

-pero has despertado demasiado tarde, Sailor Moon –agregó Hiperión, regresando el pensamiento de la sailor a aquella conversación- Te has perdido una batalla memorable.

-¿batalla?

-¿por qué no se lo muestras, hermana? –dijo Hiperión- Estoy seguro de que eso le caerá peor que cualquiera de las torturas que piensas aplicarle.

No hubo respuesta de la joven guerrera, no obstante la negrura que les rodeaba se abrió en dos de pronto como las cortinas de un telón cuando va a comenzar la obra. Fue hasta entonces que Moon lo descubrió. El lugar no había sido tragado por la completa nada, sino por una espesa neblina que ahora se abría obedientemente a la orden de su ama. Aún estaba oscuro, pero se trataba de la común oscuridad de una noche con luna, no tan penetrante como para que no pudiera percatarse del sinfín de árboles a su alrededor y del alto muro a espaldas de Febe. Éste se agitó con un sonido pesado y grave y se desmoronó prontamente, convertido en un millar de rocas deformes que cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Las pequeñas nubes de polvo que se levantaron flotando como cientos de sombras, se desvanecieron con más rapidez de la esperada. A sus ojos pasmados, quedó expuesta la naturaleza salvajemente destrozada en aquel ancho y desolado paraje, ahora iluminado por una luna menguante de apagado brillo blanco. Y en el centro de toda la catástrofe, cinco gigantescos remolinos giraban furiosamente. Vio movimiento dentro de ellos, figuras humanas que se incorporaban, algunas lentamente, como agotadas, y otras con rapidez, llamándola por su nombre. La neblina volvió a cubrir el cielo y el brillo de la luna con él. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, aunque con cierto trabajo pues sus piernas acalambradas parecían haber olvidado cómo moverse luego de permanecer inmóviles por tanto tiempo. Sus botas se hundieron en el lodo y sus cabellos se mojaron prontamente: un frondoso árbol de cerezo le había abrigado hasta entonces y ahora salía de sus protectoras ramas para enfrentarse a la tenue pero implacable lluvia. Avanzó más pero la oscuridad se había profundizado. No pudo distinguir rostros, sólo voces.

-Júpiter, Mars… -murmuró. Había una voz más, una voz masculina que no reconocía y que sin embargo le gritaba por su nombre y le pedía que huyera de ahí. Las demás personas dentro permanecían en silencio y sólo sabía de su presencia por sus siluetas entre los torbellinos. Entre ellas vio la pequeña y alargada de Artemis, cuyo pelaje blanco lo hacía destacar.

- llegaron hace pocas horas –soltó el hermano de Febe- Si se hubiera tratado de las sailors senshis de antes, Febe habría tenido que hacer uso de una incontable serie de artimañas. Pero fue relativamente fácil atraparles. Después de todo, ya había capturado a dos de ellas cuando te atrapó a ti, sin saberlo –dijo con una sonrisa llena de significado- ninguna de tus amigas ha muerto, no obstante ahora deben estarla pasando muy mal dentro de esos asfixiantes torbellinos. Pero ya que has estado dentro de uno de ellos debes saber muy bien lo que ellas sienten ¿no es así, Sailor Moon?

-¡para! –dijo la sailor con un repentino brillo de lucha en la mirada, al tiempo que los relámpagos en el cielo comenzaban un nuevo baile luminoso.

-¿piensas atacarme? -preguntó Febe y la luz de un relámpago sobre ella llenó de luz su contorno y sus cabellos rubios, pero mantuvo en las sombras su expresión calmada, al contrario de Sailor Moon, cuyo rostro, iluminado por entero, delató su pensamiento. En ningún momento, desde que supo el gran secreto de Akiko y su dolorosa historia, había pasado por su cabeza usar sus poderes contra ella y tampoco pensaba hacerlo ahora, aunque Akiko pareciera haberla olvidado por completo; tal vez ese era el mayor motivo que le impedía atacarla.

A los ojos de Febe el rostro de Moon pareció inmensamente amable, lleno de luz -y no precisamente por la brillantez de los rayos sobre ella-. Se veía fuerte, poderosa. Justo como…. Instantáneamente un rostro surgió en la mente de Febe acompañado de una ola de odio que se inflamó en su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo; una explosión de coraje que no se traslució en su rostro. Había hecho salir del suelo un centenar de masas de roca que ahora flotaban sobre el suelo, esperando su orden y sabía que sólo bastaba un pensamiento, un sutil movimiento de su mano o de su cabeza para que se lanzaran sobre Moon. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sailor. Las rocas se le adelantaron en un sincrónico y rápido movimiento, que tendría su fin al impactarse contra el cuerpo de la sailor. Pero en el momento mismo en que daba la orden de avance, percibió el movimiento inesperado de aquellas puntas cortando la cascada de lluvia que caía sobre el lugar y supo que su ataque sería neutralizado. Se detuvo. Un atronador sonido había resonado al frente y el picor del polvo comenzó a mezclarse con el olor a tierra mojada.

-¿no te lo dije, Febe? –le recordó su hermano- son como moscas atraídas por la miel. No importa cuántas atrapes, seguirán apareciendo más y más.

Febe apenas y le prestó atención, concentrada en aquella nueva figura que había aparecido y que incluso para ella, era difícil distinguir entre las sombras. El atemorizante y hondo sonido de los truenos fue precedido por un quebrado relámpago. El rostro de Febe seguía pálido, frío e inmisericorde.

-no –replicó a su hermano y su respuesta casi fue ahogada por la serie de truenos- lo que ha llegado es más un cadáver que un hombre.

Sailor Moon, sin comprender por entero lo que había sucedido momentos antes en la oscuridad, levantó la mirada y por primera vez desde que despertara en aquel lugar, sus ojos temblaron con inigualable temor. Un gran número de las rosas rojas que habían parado el ataque de Febe se destruyó junto con las rocas, mientras que los pétalos de las sobrevivientes, clavadas en el suelo con una leve inclinación, caían seguidamente, arrancados por la lluvia que ahora bajaba en gruesas y lacerantes gotas del tamaño del granizo.

- ¿Akiko?

La voz del recién llegado sonó ronca y dificultosa. Los relámpagos que zigzagueaban en el cielo daban repentina luz a su desmejorada figura vestida de esmoquin negro, la cual temblaba, respirando agitadamente. Apretaba una mano contra el pecho, mientras que la otra, fatigada, había caído a su costado luego de lanzar el ataque de rosas. Más que el hecho de que él pareciera mantenerse en pie casi por milagro, a Febe le llamó la atención su semblante pálido que no ocultaba en lo más mínimo lo que había dentro de él: aflicción, ocasionada por un dolor evidentemente físico, y sorpresa, incredulidad; las mismas que habían teñido su voz un momento atrás.

-_Nuevamente ese nombre…-_ pensó Febe con fastidio, clavando sus ojos retadores en los de él, pero al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la observaban a través del antifaz blanco, con aquella mirada de inusitado vigor, su expresión cambió. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía sin razón aparente y bajó la mirada, aturdida por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para sostener la del enmascarado.

-es ella

Tuxedo Kamen apartó la vista de su amiga de la infancia y la concentró en Sailor Moon que se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta. Sentía el tacto tibio y amable de su mano enguantada sobre su brazo. La oscuridad era demasiada, así que no pudo distinguirla bien, ni mucho menos buscar en la expresión de su rostro el significado de aquellas dos palabras que había articulado en un tono tan peculiar e indescifrable.

- ¿eres tú el que ha sido tocado por las agujas de él?

Tuxedo Kamen volvió su mirada a Febe que nuevamente lo desafiaba con la mirada, pero esta vez con la misma cautela de quien camina en un terreno lleno de minas, y la contuvo abiertamente. Sailor Moon también la miró, sin comprender en un principio aquella pregunta soltada de la nada.

-hemos visto las heridas que causan esas agujas –explicó el hermano de Febe notoriamente entretenido con la situación- Al principio los que las sufren ignoran el daño que les pueden causar, son pequeñas y casi invisibles heridas. Conforme los días pasan crecen sin remedio. En la mayoría de los casos los afectados mueren por las continuas hemorragias o se quitan la vida de desesperación. No obstante, si se tiene la fuerza y el suficiente temple el afectado puede llegar a la fase terminal, lo cual siempre he pensado, es lo más estúpido que se puede desear. El avance se vuelve tan constante que el cuerpo queda paralizado de dolor. Y ahí, experimentando la cumbre del sufrimiento, viene la última hemorragia, la sangre fluye incansablemente fuera de las heridas hasta que el cuerpo termina completamente exprimido. Se termina muerto en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Es una muerte sucia y poco digna, pero perfecta para los traidores y enemigos –concentró la mirada en Tuxedo Kamen- Hay agonía en tu rostro, y tu cuerpo grita de dolor con cada movimiento, ¿no será que te encuentras a un paso de llegar a esa fase? -sonrió con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos amarillos mientras notaba el terror reflejándose en la cara de Sailor Moon, repentinamente pálida a la luz de los relámpagos en el cielo-. Si es así, las próximas horas serán las más difíciles, créeme.

-¡por favor si saben cómo sanarlas…! -se apresuró a decir Sailor Moon

Hiperión sonrió, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el tronco del árbol bajo el que se protegía de la lluvia.

-¿qué darías porque te diéramos el secreto, guardiana de la Luna…? –preguntó Febe inesperadamente, mirándola con fijeza

-todo lo que tengo –respondió sin dudar

-¿incluso tu vida?

Moon abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta pero inmediatamente volvió a ellos el destello de característica amabilidad que los había encendido antes, aunque esta vez medio opacado por un rastro de tristeza.

-si yo hiciera eso sé que dejaría mucho dolor en las personas que más quiero -murmuró Moon- y que a él le dejaría una carga de remordimientos, pero aún sabiendo eso yo…

-¿remordimientos? –le interrumpió sin atender aquellas últimas palabras- ¡que absurdo! Tu propia vida es lo más importante en este mundo. No importa quien muera, debes salvarla. ¿por qué habría él de sentir remordimientos?

-lo que has dicho –intervino Tuxedo Kamen mirándola con esos ojos profundos que lograban penetrar en ella e irritarla verdaderamente- sólo puede decirlo una persona que se ama únicamente a sí misma.

Febe sonrió. A diferencia de Sailor Moon, él ya se había dado cuenta de quién era ella. Se dijo que era suficiente. Había hablado más de lo que solía, así que era hora de terminar. En realidad no le interesaba hacer algún trato con Sailor Moon para salvar a aquel hombre, sólo había sentido un poco de curiosidad. Sailor Moon siempre daba respuestas que la sorprendían y divertían por su extravagancia. Pero eso era todo. Hizo un ligero movimiento con los dedos para que el viento atacara directamente a Tuxedo Kamen, sólo a él, y su maestría era tal que sabía que lo lograría. Solamente quería quitarlo del camino. Como Hiperión había dicho, muy acertadamente, no debía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida. Matarlo era desperdiciar sus poderes, así que en ese momento Tuxedo Kamen no era para ella más que un estorbo.

Recobró su buen humor. Había dado resultado. El remolino surgido de su mano había lanzado a Tuxedo Kamen hasta el tronco de un viejo árbol. Sailor Moon corrió hacia él pero ella reaccionó antes y la detuvo con su viento paralizador antes de que llegara con el enmascarado. Nuevamente tenía el control de la situación, como debía ser siempre. Ahora volvería a concentrarse en Sailor Moon y en su venganza. Sin perder tiempo transformó las gotas de lluvia a sus costados en hielo sólido, convirtiéndose en peligrosas navajas que se lanzaron sin dilataciones hacia Sailor Moon. La satisfacción estuvo a punto de pintarse en su rostro al percatarse de que darían justo en el blanco, pero la aparición de una mano jalando a la sailor y un cuerpo interponiéndose le heló la sangre.

_-¡No!_

Su mano se movió rápidamente sin su permiso e hizo que las cuchillas se detuvieran por completo; instantes después cayeron al suelo, nuevamente convertidas en agua. Ni una sola había tocado a Tuxedo Kamen que protegía a una inmóvil e impresionada Sailor Moon. Miró aquello sin creerlo, confusa, impresionada. ¿Por qué su propia mano había ordenado detener el ataque? Sobreponiéndose con rapidez, los ojos de Febe dejaron atrás la confusión y miraron amenazadoramente a Tuxedo Kamen. El ceño de Febe se frunció marcadamente, por primera vez desde que regresara a ser la guerrera al servicio de Samas. Su rostro cubierto de señales de cansancio, relucía ahora con la inusual vitalidad que da el enfado. Entonces el cielo retumbó y algo descendió fugaz y brillante, impactándose frente a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen con un sonoro estallido. Otra explosión surgió casi de inmediato y otra y otra sin interrupción alguna.

Sailor Moon cerró los ojos y se refugió en los brazos de Tuxedo Kamen que a su vez había asido a la sailor por los hombros para no caer después de su último esfuerzo de interponerse en el ataque de Febe. Moon se preguntaba de donde había sacado él las fuerzas para seguirse moviendo. Su mano, puesta ligeramente sobre el pecho de él, podía sentir la tela empapada de su camisa, pero prefirió no abrir los ojos y confiar en que se trataba sólo de agua de lluvia y no de sangre. Los estallidos sonaban en todos lados, el aire lleno de polvo se revolvía alrededor de ellos y cu cuerpo temblaba de sólo escuchar el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos cayendo a centímetros de ellos. El suelo había comenzado a moverse oscilatoriamente hasta el punto de hacerlos caer. Fue imposible dar un solo paso hasta que aquel remolino de furia desatada se detuvo.

Moon abrió los ojos. Había dejado de llover. Ahora la oscuridad era acompañada por una nube espesa y picante de polvo, un suelo seco lleno de agujeros y enormes grietas, y un sinfín de trozos de árboles totalmente quemados o aún en llamas, derrotados por aquella implacable fuerza. La calma y el silencio que se extendieron en esos momentos, luego de tanto movimiento y ruido, resultaban inseguros, casi peligrosos. Había tanto silencio que podía escuchar el corazón de Tuxedo Kamen y el sonido desacompasado de su respiración.

-he utilizado todos mis poderes y he convertido este lugar en un desierto –dijo la voz de Febe que sonaba cercana y aún más cansada que antes, pero Sailor Moon no logró ubicar a su dueña- He destruido todo, menos a ti; aunque has sido mi único blanco –Moon miró a su alrededor, percatándose de la veracidad de sus palabras. Todo había sido tocado por la voraz furia de Febe, excepto el pequeño círculo de suelo alrededor de ellos que estaba tan intacto como Tuxedo Kamen y como ella- He logrado matar a miles de soldados con un solo ataque y capturar a cuatro sailor senshis sin ayuda de nadie, y sin embargo no puedo acabar con un moribundo hombre. Debe resultares muy gracioso.

Tuxedo Kamen se separó de Moon, poniéndose de pie, con desequilibrio al principio pero logrando mantenerse, y caminó trabajosamente hacia la espesa polvareda. Sailor Moon tuvo el impulso de detenerlo pero lo contuvo, cerrando las manos en puños. Ahora veía a Akiko, parada a unos metros de ellos, con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de incomprensión y la calma de su rostro completamente perdida.

-por más que trato no entiendo… -murmuró Febe, para sí misma, concentrada ahora en su honda y humillante impotencia- ¿por qué?

-porque en el fondo aún eres Akiko… -respondió la voz fatigada aunque amable de Tuxedo Kamen– tienes que recordar…

-¡No te me acerques! –exclamó ésta y Tuxedo Kamen se tambaleó en su sitio. Su mano, extendida hacia ella había sido rechaza con un manotazo que sonó brutalmente fuerte entre aquel hondo silencio.

Siguió otra larga pausa. La expresión aturdida de Febe había cambiado radicalmente. Su mirada se había despegado de Tuxedo Kamen con lentitud, y ahora miraba su propia mano que había hecho a un lado la de él. Una esperanza.

-eso es –murmuró dibujando una desesperada y diminuta sonrisa, como hipnotizada. El suelo había comenzado a vibrar- eso es…

Sailor Moon iba a dar un paso adelante, preocupada por Tuxedo Kamen, pero…

- ¡no te muevas! –exclamó él de inmediato, notando la cicatriz que se abría en el suelo y pasaba a su lado sin hacerle daño. La joven sailor paró en seco, casi por impulso, y justo a tiempo para impedir que la pared de lava que surgió en ese momento de la profunda grieta que se había detenido frente a ella la calcinara por completo. Instantáneamente sintió el violento golpe en el estómago venido de la nada que la lanzó varios metros lejos de Tuxedo Kamen, raspando su piel contra el áspero suelo. Aturdida, con el cuerpo inerte y un agudo dolor en el abdomen, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se había creado un pequeño cilindro de claridad entre el polvo, como antes la neblina se había hecho a un lado a una orden de Akiko.

Tuxedo Kamen se hallaba en medio del cilindro, con una rodilla puesta en el suelo. Había sido soldado al agrietado piso por una gruesa capa de hielo que congelaba su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo. Febe flotaba muy arriba, apunto de perderse en aquel cielo azul lleno de estrellas. Una de sus manos sostenía una especie de espada de afilada punta, transparente, de hermosos y relucientes brillos, creada con finos cristales de hielo. Parecía totalmente concentrada en Tuxedo Kamen. Para Moon sólo fue un segundo lo que tardó en realizar aquel examen antes de verla caer, en picada, enarbolando el arma sin despegar la mirada del caballero enmascarado, con la luz de la luna iluminando su blanca tez. Los ojos azules de Sailor Moon, llenos de angustia, se dirigieron a su novio y luego volvieron a Febe.

-no… ¡no, Akiko! –gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, ignorando el dolor que palpitó en su vientre ante aquel brusco movimiento. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado lejos. Aún si corría con todas sus fuerzas, no podría llegar a tiempo, pero…

Febe sonrió, antes de dejarse caer. Aquel hombre estaba ahí, inmóvil, más indefenso que nunca. Su mirada, que hasta entonces no había hecho más que confundirla y trastornarla, no podía alcanzarla hasta esa altura. Ahora sabía que había una posibilidad de terminar con él siempre y cuando su ataque fuera directo, si lo llevaba a cabo con sus propias manos y no con las de la tierra o el cielo, al igual que había logrado rechazarle cuando él intentó acercarse a ella un momento atrás. Sí, ese fue el momento en el que supo exactamente lo que haría. Sus ojos chispearon de emoción cuando cayó, apretando el arma fuertemente. Vio el rostro de él con claridad y sus ojos cuando la distancia que los separaba se acortaba a gran velocidad, pero esta vez el hechizo de aquella mirada no surtió efecto, no retrocedió ni disminuyó la velocidad, al contrario se llenó de más fuerza. Esta vez lo lograría. Había sido terriblemente humillada en el pasado y ahora ese insignificante hombre había logrado potenciar ese sentimiento que inundaba su vientre con renovada violencia, acrecentándolo hasta la desesperación. Pero no volvería a humillarla. Estuvo a punto de perder toda su paciencia, de perderse a sí misma, pero ahora estaba segura de haber vuelto a ser la fría y tranquila guerrera. Sí, esa era ella. Era Febe. Casi era el momento. Estaba a punto de quitarse las argollas de esclavitud que se habían cerrado sobre sus muñecas inesperadamente.

_-¡ahora!_- pensó abriendo los ojos aún más, sujetando el arma con las dos manos, buscando darle más poder a su ataque y la dirigió al pecho de Tuxedo Kamen, en aquel punto que no había dejado de mirar; el lado izquierdo del pecho, el corazón que pronto dejaría de latir destrozado por su arma

-¡ ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

El potente y desesperado grito resonó en el lugar sin producir eco alguno, perdiéndose en las paredes de partículas flotantes de polvo. Luego el silencio volvió, aunque mezclado con una tensión no prevista. Sailor Moon tenía los puños apretados y la mirada puesta en Tuxedo Kamen. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido hasta él con toda la velocidad que podían dar sus piernas. Pero lo cierto es que no se había movido de su sitio.

Febe volteó a verla, desconcertada. No había escuchado la voz de Sailor Moon que le había llamado desde antes, pero aquellas cuatro palabras inundaron sus oídos con plena claridad y sentido.

-¿qué cosa tan absurda has dicho?

La punta de la espada de hielo se había detenido tocando apenas el pecho de Tuxedo Kamen, y se mantenía allí, firme, esperando que su dueña la impulsara hacia adelante y acabara con la vida de él. Pero ella no hacía caso a su arma, sino a la joven sailor.

-yo sé porqué no has podido hacerle daño, ni siquiera con tus más poderosos ataques -comenzó a decir Sailor Moon tan inmóvil como Tuxedo Kamen y Febe-. No quieres lastimarlo Akiko, nunca has querido hacerlo. Fue por eso que te alejaste de él hace años, aún cuando lo amabas más que nadie. Tenías miedo de que esto sucediera, de que tú pudieras hacerle daño con tus poderes: de acabar tú misma con lo que más amabas en esta vida –la mirada de Sailor Moon era suplicante e inmensamente triste-. Y lo lograste Akiko, lo mantuviste a salvo. Así que, por favor, no permitas que los años llenos de soledad que pasaste sin él sean en vano, por favor, Akiko…

Tuxedo Kamen -que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que el hielo que lo apresaba se había derretido por entero- volvió la vista a Febe para mirar con cierto asombro las brillantes lágrimas, cual diamantes, que surcaron en ese momento el rostro de la joven de confusos ojos verdes. Las manos de Akiko continuaban sujetando el mango de la espada con todas sus fuerzas, pero la punta de ésta ya no era firme, sus manos temblaban.

¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

La larga cadena compuesta por luminosos corazones envolvió velozmente a la joven antes de que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas parecieran deshacerse de la bruma que los había cubierto.

-¡no, esperen! –gritó Tuxedo Kamen y Febe intentó levantar la espada pero una esférica energía surgió de entre el polvo y la arrastró lejos de él.

El cuerpo de la chica chocó contra el pecho de su hermano Hiperión –aparecido de la nada- que le sostuvo por los hombros.

-ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy –susurró Hiperión con una sonrisa, creando un remolino alrededor de los dos- me he divertido mucho, gracias.

Cuando el viento amainó los dos habían desaparecido.

En el desolado campo de batalla quedaron -además de Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon- Artemis, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus y Jupiter, además de cinco encapuchados que se habían apartado de las sailors para atacar a Febe. Fue hasta entonces que Moon pudo ver los rostros cansados y llenos de preocupación de sus amigas que horas más tarde le explicarían cómo fue que, apenas los torbellinos desaparecieron, tuvieron que huir del lugar para no ser arrasadas por el ataque infatigable de Akiko y también cómo es que fueron salvadas por el encapuchado de dorado que había llegado justo a tiempo para cubrirles con su brillante luz antes de que un rayo les cayera encima. Gracias a eso y a su propia fortaleza y tenacidad a la hora de enfrentar a Febe, estaban apenas heridas, aunque sí enormemente exhaustas.

-¿vamos tras ella? -espetó el hombre de capa gris

-no, será mejor esperar a la próxima –respondió el encapuchado de dorado. Sailor Moon contempló a aquel hombre que no poseía la misma imagen desaliñada y agotada que los demás. Éste intercepto su mirada y se la devolvió con una gran sonrisa- me alegra que se encuentre bien, princesa.

Sailor Moon volvió a parpadear y estuvo a punto de mirar hacia atrás, segura de que aquellas palabras no podían estar dirigidas a ella. El encapuchado se acercó a Moon y con toda naturalidad le tomó la mano y la besó galantemente.

-ella no volverá a acercársele. La cazaremos por toda la ciudad si es necesario –dijo

-gracias, pero no necesitamos su ayuda –lo interrumpió Tuxedo Kamen que aún con el agotamiento, la debilidad y el aspecto cadavérico había logrado hacer que sus piernas respondieran y caminaran hacia Sailor Moon.

El encapuchado de dorado sonrió

-no creo que seas el indicado para asegurar algo así, apenas y eres capaz de mantenerte en pie, Tuxedo Kamen. Pero entiendo porqué lo dices. No deseas que esa guerrera del bando contrario sea herida por nosotros. Noté cómo la mirabas. Debes estar muy enamorado de ella -concluyó siguiendo la expresión de Sailor Moon por el rabillo del ojo, la cual se puso visiblemente incómoda por el comentario

-Akiko es como mi hermana –repuso Tuxedo Kamen con un extraño brillo lleno de enfado en sus ojos desafiantes- ¿no harías lo posible por ayudar a un hermano?

El giro que había dado la conversación turbó la faz segura del encapuchado de dorado, solo por un instante. Luego su sonrisa volvió tan radiante como siempre.

-es hora de que mis compañeros y yo nos vayamos -murmuró con una voz aterciopelada, dirigida a Sailor Moon- ha sido un placer volverla a ver.

Tuxedo Kamen frunció el ceño, conteniéndose para no alejar a aquel tipo, seguramente no con delicadeza, de Sailor Moon. Vaya desgraciado, tratar a Akiko como una presa a cazar, intentar sembrar inseguridades en Usagi y para colmo coquetearle justo en sus narices. Como ese sujeto no debía haber dos en el mundo, sería una calamidad. Pero se dio cuenta de que por desgracia si existía alguien más igual a aquél, y para su doble desgracia él lo conocía. Se quedó pensando en la palabra "igual", que había surgido entre el demás torrente de palabras. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sus ojos se dilataron, dejando de observar a las cinco figuras encapuchadas que se perdían en la oscuridad para mirar dentro de sus recuerdos, concentrarse en las memorias que tenía de ese encapuchado y los pocos que guardaba sobre ese extraño amigo de Usagi, sucesos antes inconexos que ahora parecían encajar. ¿Era posible?

-Júpiter

La Sailor, en cuclillas, miró un segundo más los dos trozos de tela en el suelo, uno color gris y el otro rojo, ambos cortados al mismo tiempo, separados de las prendas a las que pertenecían por un ataque despiadado y tajante; sucios y casi deshechos habían sido abandonados en el suelo.

- debemos marcharnos –murmuró Sailor Mercury, acercándose aún más a su amiga. La otra tomó los dos pedazos de tela y los ocultó en su puño.

-uno de esos hombres usa un trajegris ¿cierto?

Sailor Mercury la miró un segundo, intrigada por la pregunta y por la expresión pensativa de su amiga y compañera.

-así es –dijo sin dejar de contemplar a Sailor Júpiter que hablaba con un inusual aire de misterio

-bueno, vámonos –exclamó Jupiter poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda mientras el brillo de la luna iluminaba cada vez más el agujerado suelo, venciendo los hilachos de neblina que fue lo único que quedó de la feroz tormenta de esa madrugada.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba, con los ojos cerrados y un dolor difuminado pero intenso ardiendo en su piel y ahondando en su carne, vagaba lánguidamente entre la realidad y el sueño cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose y casi de inmediato, el sonido de pasos acercándose a él. No abrió los ojos. Estaba casi seguro de que era ella: Usa, su novia. Cuando el sonido de pasos se detuvo cerca de él, el silencio volvió, inusual y largo. Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento. Todo había regresado a la tranquilidad de antes, como si los sonidos anteriores hubieran sido sólo una ilusión causada por la modorra. Enarcó una ceja sutilmente, aunque tal vez su sensación de que algo extraño ocurría ni siquiera se mostró verdaderamente en su rostro y aquel acto fue puramente mental. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Pensando tal vez? ¿Qué le había llevado a quedarse inmóvil? Llevado por la curiosidad estuvo a punto de ordenar a sus débiles párpados que se elevaran, pero se detuvo al percibir un nuevo peso hundiendo el sillón acolchonado a su lado. Aunque el dolor le había adormecido el tronco entero y gran parte de los brazos, su sensibilidad seguía intacta. Y lo agradecía. De lo contrario no habría podido sentir, con una claridad que incluso resultaba inusitada, el cuerpo cálido al lado suyo, apretándose contra su brazo. Salió completamente del sueño y regresó del limbo de agudo sopor al que lo había llevado el dolor de sus heridas, concentrado en ese calor que le devolvía la alegría y las esperanzas. Pero se quedó inmóvil y sus pensamientos dejaron de transitar cuando los delgados dedos de ella comenzaron a acariciarle el rostro, recorriendo sin prisa la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose largamente en su mejilla, rozándola con enorme delicadeza.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando la mano de Usagi dejó su rostro y volcó su calidez en la rigidez fría de las suyas que por más que había intentado no había podido calentar.

-bienvenida –susurró esforzándose porque su voz fuera audible y no tan lamentable. Se había topado con la mirada de Usagi y vagaba en ella con el mismo placer con el que había recibido las caricias de sus dedos.

-siento haberte despertado

Él sólo le sonrió como única respuesta

-¿pensaste que te dejaría solo? –dijo Usagi recargándose en su hombro- Estaba segura de que lograría escapar del castigo de mamá y papá, sin embargo, aún cuando no hubiera sido así, yo habría venido. Pero no fue necesario –agregó de inmediato como temiendo una réplica de su parte- papá y mamá se quedaron mudos cuando me vieron bajando de la escalera. No podían creer que hubiera estado ahí toda la noche mientras ellos me buscaban por todas partes. Pero tenía puesta mi pijama y fingí bostezar. Salí sin recibir grandes reprimendas porque nadie pudo explicar cómo había aparecido en mi habitación… Ellos se preocuparon mucho. Lo vi en sus rostros con ojeras. Mamá incluso me abrazó. Algún día les pediré perdón por todos los días que me marché en la noche mientras ellos dormían.

Usagi apretó suavemente la mano de Mamoru y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Había decidido que al entrar al apartamento no haría ni diría nada triste, sin embargo, aquellas palabras habían surgido involuntariamente, como una fuerte necesidad.

-¿siempre me acaricias cuando me quedo dormido?- espetó Mamoru y la sintió agitarse a su lado; al bajar la vista notó que las mejillas de ella se coloreaban con un tenue rojo.

-así que no estabas dormido –dijo ella inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para evadir la mirada de él que la hacía sentirse aún más avergonzada- Tramposo.

Él dejó ver una sonrisa sutil.

-sólo lo hago cuando parece que tus sueños no son muy tranquilos –explicó Usa luego de un breve silencio y Mamoru notó en su rostro que ella hablaba con sinceridad- Siempre te relajas cuando lo hago.

"_como hoy_" se dijo Mamoru, pensando que por más que lo intentaba ya no podía impedir que su aflicción se trasluciera en su rostro. A pesar de eso no se sintió agobiado. No tenía idea de que sus pacíficos sueños de aquellas pocas horas en las que caía dormido en el sillón por agotamiento, luego de estudiar arduamente, se debieran a ella.

-ya veo –susurró, con los ojos entornados llenos de ternura- Gracias

Usagi sonrió, con un nuevo tono de rojo en las mejillas, escuchándolo apenas. Una ola de bienestar se había desatado en su cuerpo cuando sus párpados le agradecieron que los hubiera dejado caer por fin. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rendida. No había vuelto a dormir, ni siquiera cuando se quedó un rato en su cama esperando que amaneciera para volver con Mamoru, y el tiempo que había permanecido desmayada en manos de aquel extraño bloque de tierra –el cual no sabía aún cuánto había sido- no era lo suficiente para hacerle recuperar sus energías. Estaba segura de que, de encontrarse afuera, buscando cómo sanar las heridas de Mamoru tal como en ese momento lo hacían sus amigas, no sentiría el agotamiento que comenzaba a dominarla ni el fuerte sentimiento de impotencia taladrándole el pecho. Pero ella había decidido que no se separaría de Mamoru. Si Hiperión tenía razón, Mamoru la iba a necesitar mucho en esas horas y aunque se negaba a creer que fueran las últimas, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él. Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurría con mayor velocidad, se les escurría de entre las manos junto con la vida de él, y Usagi no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez sería más útil afuera que ahí, donde no había hecho más por él que trasmitirle calor a sus dedos fríos.

Usagi intentó abrir los ojos pero sentía los párpados demasiado pesados. Comenzaba a sentir la pesadez de su cuerpo y la agradable sensación de introducirse lentamente en la inconsciencia. Hasta su preocupación y su impotencia comenzaron a atenuarse, a pesar menos.

Pensó de pronto en que las posiciones se habían invertido. La mano de Mamoru era ahora la que se sentía cálida, inmensamente en comparación con la suya. Se concentró en ello y luego en la brusca frialdad de su propio cuerpo. La noche era profunda, llena de nubes negras que se iluminaban momentáneamente por centellas blancas. Se frotó los brazos, estaba tiritando. El lugar era tranquilo y rebosaba quietud aunque la lluvia caía a borbollones. La capa que le cubría impedía que su piel se mojara pero no que el helado golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia traspasara la tela y le congelara hasta los huesos. Una nueva luz en el cielo, seguida de un ensordecedor estruendo reveló una figura a lo lejos, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una indumentaria negra. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, con decisión; hacia ella.

Sonrió.

Hubiera deseado echar a correr hacia él pero se contuvo. Después de todo era una dama, una futura reina. Esperó en su lugar apretando la palma de la mano contra el pilar níveo que le había protegido precariamente hasta ese momento. El corazón saltaba bajo su pecho de pura alegría

-Pensé que no vendrías –se levantó un poco el capuchón, tan blanco como sus propias manos. Tuvo que hablar en voz muy alta, pues un nuevo trueno había causado un estridente alboroto. La figura cubierta por un largo albornoz negro, se encontraba ya frente a ella.

-tuve algunos asuntos pendientes -dijo su acompañante. Su voz cautelosa era baja y se perdía fácilmente entre el estruendo de los truenos- lo siento, princesa

-¿princesa? ¿Por qué tanto formalismo? Este es el único lugar en el que podemos estar solos –le dijo con un mohín de disgusto mientras las aguas tormentosas del lago a su espalda chocaban contra el amplio y desértico recuadro de baldosas blancas en el que estaban parados.

-lo lamento –dijo aquella figura de voz masculina- estoy algo distraído. Debemos refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Pero ella no atendió sus palabras sino que le rodeó tiernamente por la cintura

-estás frío y tu voz es ronca. Me sentiría terrible si te enfermaras por venir hasta aquí

-resistiré –contestó él acariciándole el rostro con sus dedos, helados como un témpano de hielo

-¿me extrañaste? -preguntó sin despegarse

Él le respondió estrechándola con más fuerza contra su pecho. Tal vez dijo algo, pero el sonido de los truenos sofocó su respuesta.

-Han pasado meses desde que nos vimos la última vez –comentó ella- Cada vez que escuchaba que no podías venir me llenaba de tristeza y de angustia. Aunque he aprendido distintas formas de averiguar porqué se retrasa tu llegada, siguen habiendo ocasiones en que todos se enteran de lo que sucede contigo menos yo.

-sabíamos que sería así

-sí –dijo repentinamente triste- lo sabíamos

La mano de él le levantó el rostro por la barbilla y ella elevó la mirada, sondeando la oscuridad profunda bajo el capuchón, esperando encontrarse con su mirada brillante, pero daba la impresión de que no había más que un vacío oscuro e infinito. No obstante cuando éste se inclinó buscando su boca, sintió sus labios fríos, cándidos y anhelantes.

Fue ella la que cortó el beso segundos después, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de él.

-sé que la lluvia es intensa, pero ahora por favor, levanta un poco tu capuchón -dijo con dulzura- durante todos estos meses me has privado de ver tu rostro… quiero admirar los ojos que me cautivaron desde que los vi.

Él le acarició el rostro brevemente

-querida Serenity, yo no podría negarte ningún deseo, no importa cuan imposible o doloroso sea –dijo con un aferrado y vivo ardor. Después sus manos apartaron por completo el capuchón color azabache y el cabello corto comenzó a mojarse bajo la lluvia. Aquellos ojos de tonalidad verde brillaban intensamente, completamente llenos de amor hacia ella.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Se incorporó, sobresaltada, y no reconoció dónde se hallaba hasta que contempló el rostro demacrado de Mamoru iluminado por los rayos de un sol intenso y seco que se filtraban por los amplios ventanales de la sala. El apartamento de Mamoru.

-calma -murmuró la voz cansada y ahora dulce de su novio que se había incorporado también- sólo fue una pesadilla

- una pesadilla –repitió ensimismada, mirándolo sin mirarlo, sintiendo aún el escalofrío que le había recorrido el cuerpo entero y que había dejado una estela de atenazador frío. Durante toda la semana se había esforzado por recordar al hombre que aparecía en sus sueños y ahora que había llevado a la realidad aquel rostro deseaba no haberlo recordado nunca. Si tan sólo ese hombre hubiera sido Endimión, como ella lo había pensado siempre, todo hubiera estado bien. Pero el rostro que habían mirado sus ojos a la luz de los relámpagos, en ese recuerdo de cientos de años atrás, no era el del príncipe de la Tierra; no era el rostro amado que veía en ese momento y que, aún cuando le faltaba color y energía, era el mismo que el del príncipe.

-aún te vez aterrorizada, como si siguieras dentro de la pesadilla

La mano que le acarició la mejilla lo hizo con muy poca precisión, temblando. Esta vez los ojos de Usagi se posaron en su novio con absoluta lucidez. El rostro pesaroso de Mamoru mostraba inquietud. Posó la mano sobre la de él.

-discúlpame, no sé cómo pude haberme quedado dormida en un momento como este

- no, lo comprendo –dijo él pero antes de que termina, ella ya lo había abrazado por el cuello, encajando los dedos entre el cabello negro.

Lo amaba mucho, mucho. Aún cuando su cuerpo débil ya no pudiera abrazarla, cuando sus manos temblorosas no pudieran tocarla, aún cuando su rostro hermoso dejara de serlo, aplastada la belleza por el agotamiento, el dolor y la uniforme palidez. Nada había podido cambiar sus sentimientos por Mamoru. Se aferró a esa idea, intentando tranquilizarse aunque las imágenes y los sentimientos de ese sueño volvían repetidamente, acompañadas de miles de preguntas que surgían de súbito en su cabeza, desbocadas, revueltas. ¿qué significaba ese sueño? ¿era verdadero? ¿Serenity en verdad había amado a otro hombre además de Endimión? ¿por qué no había recuperado esos recuerdos antes, junto con sus demás memorias del Milenio de Plata?

Trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos, ¡¿cómo podía pensar en esas cosas, estando él tan grave?

Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Usagi no se había dado cuenta pero se estaba desangrando con mayor rapidez. Y lo dicho por Hiperión no hacía más que empeorarle el panorama. En esas condiciones cualquier otro habría pensado en que la hora de su muerte se acercaba; uno muy optimista se habría dicho que era mejor disfrutar que llorar, y se habría dejado llevar por aquel placer que le envolvían junto con los brazos de su novia. Pero él pensaba en todo lo que dejaría pendiente en esa vida. Pensaba en el hombre con el dije en forma de sol, en Akiko, en los hermanos de ésta y en Sailor Moon peleando en una batalla final donde no estaría él. No se sentía triste al pensar en esta última parte, más bien despertaba su molestia. Porque no imaginaba a Sailor Moon únicamente con sus amigas, sino al lado del encapuchado de dorado; aquel hombre prepotente, arrogante e increíblemente dulzón cuando se dirigía a ella. El mismo comportamiento del nuevo amigo de Usagi, Threx. Los dos contemplaban a Usagi con infinito amor y hacían surgir en él una intrincada y desbordante maraña de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado y que por ello no sabía ni cómo nombrar. Intentando desenredarla, se dio cuenta de que no sólo sentía antipatía por los dos. Ellos poseían la misma mirada color verde esmeralda que despertaba su irritación y que le hacían sentir una ira incontrolada. Pero detrás de esto había otros sentimientos mucho más intensos y difusos. Cuando ellos estaban cerca de su novia sentía surgir, como un hervor, aquel terrible e ilógico miedo, un miedo insoportable, arrasador. Miedo a perder a Usagi. Pero había detectado además otro sentimiento aún más extraño, algo parecido a… a…

No pudo reprimir el quejido. Había sentido un dolor punzante, como si hubieran dejado caer sin piedad un pedazo de fierro ardiente sobre su pecho.

-estoy bien –dijo inmediatamente y se asombró del sonido extremadamente tenue, exhausto de su propia voz

Sabía que mentía. Hasta respirar le estaba causando un dolor inaudito. Vio que Usagi se levantaba de un tirón pero no trató de detenerla. No supo que ella lo había hecho para dirigirse hacia la puerta. El timbre había sonado pero él no lo había escuchado. Cerró los ojos. Ya no oía ni percibía nada, como el día en que cayó de lo alto del edificio, con Usagi en brazos o el primer día que se desmayó por el dolor.

Su novia abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, con los ojos azules brillando de esperanza. Esperaba encontrarse con los rostros de sus amigas. Ellas le dirían que sabían cómo sanar las heridas de Mamoru y que él ya no sentiría más dolor ni se debilitaría más, que no moriría sino hasta muchos muchos años después. Pero no había nadie frente aquella puerta ni a lo largo de ese pasillo vacío y silencioso. La desolación le golpeó con dureza y tuvo unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Fue entonces que notó el diminuto frasco puesto en el suelo frente a la puerta. Lo levantó notando que el color ámbar que lo distinguía no era una característica del vidrio sino de la extraña sustancia dentro de él. No había ninguna nota que explicara su presencia pero tenía un pequeño papel adherido a él en el que se podía leer, con letra críptica, una única y pequeñísima palabra: beber.

Aún no comprendía quien o por qué, pero pudo adivinar lo que la persona que había dejado el objeto le había querido decir. Corrió hacia Mamoru, aún dudando un poco, pero al verlo, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al igual que sus piernas y el movimiento del resto de su cuerpo. Su novio seguía recostado en el sillón, como lo había dejado, sin embargo, su rostro ya no reflejaba el dolor de hace unos minutos, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera y su mente volara por sueños profundos y plácidos.

Sintió que caía en un oscuro vacío

Ya no sentía dolor. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo, hizo el mismo esfuerzo vano en mover los brazos, las manos, pero todo el cuerpo estaba paralizado. Era una extraña sensación de estar dormido y despierto a la vez, vivo y muerto. Todo estaba oscuro, el manto de sus párpados lo hundía en un negro infinito ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Era acaso que su alma, la cual se había resistido a desprenderse de su cuerpo, había quedado varada?

-no es así

Escuchó claramente aquella voz retumbando en sus oídos, pero extrañamente no parecía venir de fuera.

-¿quién eres? ¿qué es esto?

- eso no es importante, sino lo que tengo que decirte Mamoru Chiba –murmuró la voz de tono grave, varonil

Iba a preguntar cómo sabia su nombre pero el personaje le interrumpió. Hablaba con premura, como si tuviera prisa.

- ha despertado un aterrador poder que ustedes deberán afrontar. Usé mis poderes para dejar esta pequeña pizca de mi consciencia y advertirte.

-¿te refieres al nuevo enemigo?

-sí, las cosas se complicarán aún más a partir de ahora, pero es importante que no desistas en ningún momento. Aún cuando todo parezca oscuro, cuando no haya esperanza…

_¡Mamoru! ¡Contéstame!_

La suplicante voz de Usagi hizo que todo el lugar retumbara. La escuchaba, muy cerca de él, incluso podía sentir sus manos sujetándolo por los hombros.

-ya se acerca la hora en la que despertarás. Sé que este mensaje no podrá evitar lo que ya fue predestinado, sin embargo, no podía dejarle todo al destino.

-ha dicho que despertaré, entonces no voy a morir

-te podrás bien, seguro. Tu cuerpo esta absorbiendo el antídoto en este momento, pero ha sido la fuerza que hay dentro de ti y aquel anhelo de los dos por estar juntos lo que te ha permitido resistir hasta que la cura estuvo lista. Sólo recuerda que si ese anhelo desaparece todo lo demás también.

_¡MAMORU! ¡No me dejes Mamoru!_

-¿de que habla?

-las heridas del cuerpo sanan mucho más rápido que las del espíritu. Por eso debes recordar mis palabras cuando la persona que más amas te apuñale.

Sus párpados temblaron repentinamente y de pronto se sintió con el completo poder de abrirlos. Estaba a punto de despertar. Comenzaba a distinguir la luz del día

-¿por qué me ayuda?

-porque no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mí

-¡No se que voy a hacer sin ti!

La voz de Usagi se había hecho ronca de tanto gritar mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo exánime del chico que se empapaba con sus lágrimas. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre, y las manos que se aferraban al pecho de él intentando torpemente detener el sangrado se cubrían del mismo espeso líquido color carmín.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no abría los ojos? ¿Había sido un error darle a beber aquel líquido? ¿Acaso se trataba solo de un engaño? ¿o es que se lo había dado a beber demasiado tarde?

-yo la habría dado, Mamoru -murmuró cerrando los ojos de los que no paraban de salir lágrimas-. mi vida para salvar la tuya, aún sabiendo que las chicas se enfadarían conmigo, aún si dejara a mis padres llorando, aún si eso te llenara de dolor y de remordimientos… Al final tú lo habrías entendido ¿cierto?

Un viento tibio entró por la mitad abierta del ventanal, agitando las cortinas de color claro de la sala donde el llanto entrecortado de Usagi rompía el silencio.

- ya me has dado demasiado, Usa

Usagi abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas e inmediatamente se separó de él, aunque lo hizo con lentitud como si continuara asimilando lo que significaba el escuchar aquella voz. Levantó el rostro y observó los ojos de él, abiertos, mirándola dulcemente.

- no permitiría que además dieras por mi los latidos de tu corazón

Se abalanzó sobre él, mientras sollozaba, pero esta vez estaba feliz… muy feliz

-auch, no tan fuerte –le dijo él muy bajo- aún no deja de doler

-lo…lo siento -alcanzó a decir aflojando los brazos, y luego de un nuevo silencio lleno de alegría, añadió las siguientes palabras que aunque intentaban expresar inquietud sonaron más bien con tono de regocijo- Ya llamé a la ambulancia ¿qué les diré ahora cuando vengan?

Mamoru secó las lágrimas de la joven, pensando que era bueno que la ambulancia fuera en camino, porque aún cuando creía en las palabras de aquella voz que le había hablado mientras estaba en ese extraño estado de suspensión, no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo por sí solo pudiera sanar las largas grietas en su pecho.

_-cuando lleguen, le pediré a Usagi que los deje pasar_ –pensó, sabiendo que si se lo decía ahora ella se preocuparía enormemente. Le sonrió. Definitivamente confiaba en las palabras de esa voz. Confiaba en que las cosas irían bien y se lo dijo con la seguridad impregnando su voz.

"_Cuando la persona que más amas te apuñale" _

Recordó esas otras palabras, de pronto, con un estremecimiento interno. ¿Confiaba también en que eso sucedería?

La persona que más amaba. Esa era sin duda Usagi.

La miró fijamente, notando la sonrisa alegre que se delineaba entre sus labios, la misma alegría que sonrosaba sus mejillas, nuevamente vacías de lágrimas; el hermoso brillo de sus ojos azules.

¿Acaso su relación tendría que enfrentar más pruebas?

No. Ahora que se encontraban juntos estaba seguro de que nada los separaría…

Nada


	15. Celos

Nota: Este capitulo estará situado en dos espacio-tiempo distintos. Lo que sucede con nuestros personajes principales es en tiempo presente, mientras que todo lo que se desenvuelve en la isla y en la guarida de Samas sucede en el pasado (unos días antes para se exacta ^_^) Aclarado esto les dejo con el capitulo, ¡que lo disfruten y feliz año nuevo!

"**DESTINOS SELLADOS"**

Por Afaya

...

Capítulo XIV

_**Celos**_

El hombre bajó la vista hacia las hojas blancas en sus manos, la levantó, elevándose al mismo tiempo una de sus pobladas cejas, y clavó la mirada nuevamente en la pareja frente a él.

-¿esta segura de esto…ejem, señora? –preguntó, aún incómodo por tener que llamar señora a una mujer tan joven.

Había nacido, crecido y, hasta hace muy poco, vivido en una de las grandes urbes modernas, donde de día el ruido de los autos, las construcciones, la gente y la música es casi ensordecedor, y de noche, todo se iluminaba con las luces vivísimas de una ciudad que nunca duerme. Los divorcios, los casamientos a edades bastante maduras y los estados civiles con nombres aún no inventados, no le extrañaban. Lo que si le costaba trabajo comprender era que en esa isla, apartada de todo y de todos, en donde sólo vivían agricultores y pescadores hubiera aún mujeres que cargaban en sus hombros una vida como la de aquella joven chica.

De acuerdo a lo dicho en la entrevista ella había contraído matrimonio a los doce años por mandato de su padre. No podía tener hijos, de lo contrario tendría mínimo cuatro o cinco, como las demás mujeres de los alrededores. Trabajaba todo el día en el hogar y en el campo y su existencia entera parecía totalmente dedicada a eso. Podía deducir que en aquellos rumbos el divorcio no era permitido, especialmente por parte de la mujer, así que, lo quisiera o no, estaba condenada a vivir el resto de su vida con el hombre que le habían escogido para esposo. Dirigió la mirada precisamente a ese hombre, al lado de ella: brazos cruzados, pose y actitud autoritaria; huraño y antipático. Seguramente la golpeaba.

- dejará a su esposo por tiempo indefinido –le advirtió a la joven señora, aunque sin muchos deseos por convencerla de quedarse- Recuerde las reglas. No podrá mandar cartas ni recibirlas

Tampoco le extrañaba que las mujeres decidieran por sí mismas lo que harían con su vida, así que le impresionó que el hombre al lado de la humilde joven, unido a ella por los votos del matrimonio, contestara por ella.

-necesitamos dinero señor, y si dice que sólo hay trabajo para ella, debe ir.

Su ceja, donde se entretejían los cabellos blancos con los castaños, volvió a elevarse mirando a la joven. Ésta asintió, con una actitud de completa docilidad y sus ondulados cabellos aguamarina salieron ligeramente del desgastado capuchón café que los había encarcelado y dieron suaves destellos a la luz del cálido sol; entonces estuvo completamente seguro de que aquella joven de humilde origen era una sirena. Desde que la vio supo que no podía haber una mujer tan bella a miles de kilómetros a la redonda; tal vez ni siquiera a miles de miles de kilómetros. Bien podría haber sido una artista de cine o una modelo, no obstante, su belleza se desperdiciaba en una isla como esa, con un esposo como aquel.

A pesar de que ya no tenía edad para las aventuras, le hubiera gustado arrebatarla de ese pueblo olvidado y llevarla al esplendor de la enorme ciudad donde él había nacido; llevarla a un lugar donde su belleza sería seguramente valorada. Pero no, aquella idea no era más que una quimera de viejo, una idea instantánea que se difuminó con la misma rapidez con la que apareció. Porque, a su pesar, nada podría sacar a aquella joven de la isla… no mientras el hombre a su lado continuara allí. Aunque, si le hubieran preguntado por qué había llegado a esa conclusión, jamás habría podido explicarlo. El esposo era joven, tanto como ella, de aparente fuerza y buena salud. Y, aunque él se resistiera a aceptarlo, había también algo en él que lo hacía diferente a los demás. Desde que los dos ingresaron fue visible que, a pesar de su forma golpeada de hablar, de sus maneras toscas y su completo perfil de misántropo, se trataba de un joven guapísimo.

Pero no, no era la belleza lo que hacía ver a aquella pareja tan inseparablemente unida a pesar de todos los defectos de él y de todas las complicaciones que parecían haber vivido. Era algo más hondo e inexplicable que no había visto ni siquiera en las parejas unidas por años y años de constante amor, un algo que realmente le hacía dudar de que la unión de ambos hubiera sido en verdad decidida por terceros. Tal vez tampoco era necesario encontrar la razón porque nada cambiaría el simple hecho de que esos dos encajaban. Sí, esa era la palabra. Al hablar, al moverse, al respirar, cada uno de sus actos parecía estar diseñado para encajar con el del otro. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas, eso eran. Y justamente como sólo se puede encontrar el sentido a la imagen del rompecabezas al unir las piezas, esas dos personas lejos una de la otra serían sólo dos bellezas, pero ahí juntas, frente a él, poseían un cierto brillo de perfección, un resplandor que deslumbraba.

Aunque eso definitivamente no garantizaba que ella fuera feliz.

-muy bien señora, daré los papeles con los datos que me ha proporcionado a mis superiores y ellos determinarán si la aceptan o no para el empleo –dijo con rudeza, sin poder impedir que la antipatía que aquel hombre le hacía sentir, incrementada por su imposibilidad de ayudar a la joven esposa, no se reflejara en su voz- vengan dentro de dos días.

-pensé que se necesitaba gente con urgencia –insinuó el hombre, vestido tan humildemente como su esposa

-hay muchos solicitantes, señor. La mitad de la gente en esta isla desea embarcarse

Y pensaba decir que él haría lo posible porque ella consiguiera el empleo pero el hombre se lo impidió:

-y la otra mitad tiene miedo. Las reglas que imponen son peculiares y un sueldo tan alto como el que establecen no es común por estos rumbos, a menos que el trabajo que se realice sea extremadamente peligroso…pero este no parece ser el caso ¿o sí? Se cuentan historias fantásticas del lugar al que llevan a la gente a trabajar: que es una isla maldita, que todos los barcos que se dirigen a ella desaparecen… Por supuesto menos el de su compañía. Lo más real que se rumora es que trafican con personas…

Él permaneció sentado, sin alterarse, escudriñando al joven que se decía campesino y que después de lanzar todo aquello, se había quedado callado. Había notado algo en él y lo observaba detenidamente. Aquel hombre, un momento atrás, había hablado de forma diferente, con fluidez en su voz y sagacidad en sus palabras, demasiada para un hombre que no había salido jamás de esa isla remota ni sostenido un sólo libro en sus manos; con una inteligencia peligrosa. Observándolo bien notó que bajo las manchas de polvo y tierra que le cubrían el rostro existía una piel suave. Sus facciones eran finas, con un ligero, casi imperceptible, toque de feminidad. Casi por un instante estuvo a punto de asegurar que no se trataba de un hombre, sino de una mujer. Pero el gesto rudo que mostró el joven a continuación le hizo dudar.

-de cualquier forma vendremos mañana –soltó el hombre, tomando a su esposa del brazo y sacándola del improvisado cuarto junto al muelle.

Ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente tiempo para ponerse de pie y despedirse de la joven. El esposo se la llevó, y con los dos pareció marcharse la luz.

-¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó la joven esposa, subiendo un poco el capuchón mientras se alejaban a grandes zancadas del muelle, caminando por entre las empolvadas calles del pequeño pueblo. Su pregunta, sin embargo, no tenía ni un ápice de reclamo y nadie a su alrededor notó más que sumisión en sus gestos.

- no tenemos tiempo que perder en estos trámites –respondió el esposo. La había soltado y caminaba más despacio- fue una mala idea intentar abordar el asunto de esta forma.

- También me percaté que no lograríamos nada con esto. Ese barco, el único que puede llegar a esa isla parte mañana, muy temprano. De haber hecho caso al entrevistador probablemente me embarcaría hasta que éste regresara, en el mejor de los casos. Pero sabes que no me refería a eso –añadió con una sutilísima pero sagaz mirada

-pensé que hablándole claramente podríamos al menos obtener un poco de información de él –respondió, dirigiendo al fin la respuesta a donde ella deseaba.

-pero no reaccionó como esperabas

Él la miró y sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-no

-ha sospechado de nosotros, si deciden investigar se darán cuenta de la farsa. En un sitio tan pequeño como este es fácil hacer averiguaciones…

Habían salido del pueblo, internándose entre los altos árboles tropicales, subiendo el inicio de una larga y difícil cuesta. El panorama había cambiado drásticamente de aquel pueblo polvoroso y derruido con olor a pescado y sal de mar, a la frescura de la salvaje selva. Pero el panorama no era lo que más había cambiado. La pareja caminaba ahora con pasos gráciles, elegantes y seguros a pesar de andar en aquel dificultoso terreno. Por su simple andar nadie habría reconocido en ellos a la pareja de campesinos que se había alejado del pueblo. Incluso cuando cruzaron palabra se hablaron diferente, como cómplices, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron se miraron distinto, como compañeros. El entrevistador había hecho una buena observación: la luz de la inteligencia encendía los ojos del joven esposo. Pero lo que no había notado, cautivado por la belleza de la esposa, era que una luz igual existía en los de ella.

-¿Crees que estamos tras la pista correcta? –preguntó él de pronto

-sí. Pero también estoy convencida de que no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que estemos en esa isla.

La joven notó aquel instantáneo brillo de emoción en los ojos de su acompañante, el mismo que poseía cuando hacía volar su moto en las carreras más prestigiosas de Tokio: la emoción de la velocidad. Pronto la sentiría y eso le excitaba. Sólo que esta vez serían únicamente sus piernas las que le impulsarían y le harían correr con el viento. Cualquier otro que le conociera menos que ella, habría notado únicamente la sombra de tensión y seriedad que inundaba su mirada, esa que aparecía cuando el asunto estaba directamente relacionado con su mayor propósito en la vida, el más importante y por el que habían nacido. Un fin que compartían.

- subiremos a ese barco mañana, aunque lo hagamos de contrabando, Michiru.

# #

Nisiquiera lo dejó hablar. Asió con más fuerza su mano y echó a correr, esquivando a la anciana vestida con kimono que andaba con pasos cortos y lentos y a la pareja de rostros risueños que se dirigía placidamente hacia la entrada del parque; atravesó la entrada; superó la pequeña barda que rodeaba una de las tantas franjas de árboles tapizados por pasto y no lo soltó sino hasta que se colocó detrás del tronco más ancho que pudo encontrar. Entonces apretó ligeramente su mano y lo miró a los ojos, la respiración un poco agitada, sonriendo.

-te extrañé –murmuró intentando tranquilizar su respiración; alegre y cálida como esa tarde de primavera.

Él dejó salir una discreta sonrisa, comprendiendo ahora, cabalmente, la razón de la huida.

-yo también –respondió y creyendo entender también lo que debía proseguir, le tomó por el rostro y buscó sus labios con rapidez, sabiendo que no tendrían mucho tiempo. Pero ella lo detuvo. La había interpretado mal, como muchas veces antes. Cuando él suponía que se trataban de palabras comunes, en realidad ella le pedía gestos románticos y ahora que seguía ese rumbo, ella le hacía ver que buscaba algo distinto. De todos los actos y palabras insinuadas de las mujeres, los de Usagi Tsukino, su novia, eran definitivamente los que Mamoru Chiba menos entendía.

-este es el único tiempo que tendremos a solas -soltó Usagi comenzando con la explicación- así que si no digo todas las cosas que quiero decir y no he podido…

Ella había bajado la mirada. Le era difícil mirarlo al rostro sabiendo que estaba a punto de entrar en un tema agrio. Pero también sabía que si sus ojos se topaban de nuevo con los de él no podría resistir las ansias de lanzarse a sus brazos y culminar ella misma el beso interrumpido, sin más ideas en la mente que la sensación de los labios de Mamoru tocando los suyos y la tibieza de su cuerpo impregnándola. Pero no podía detenerse ahora. Era el momento. Había juntado todo su valor para cambiar el beso por la plática. No podía desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenían.

- _Retrasabas el asunto por las heridas de Mamoru. Sin embargo la vida de él ya no está en peligro. A pesar de eso sigues sin confesarle lo que sientes, Usagi_ – le había dicho Rei el día anterior en el templo Hikawa- _¿estás haciéndolo a propósito?_

- Akiko

Los ojos azules de Usagi, opacos, absortos en el pasado volvieron a aclararse ante aquel nombre pronunciado por los labios de su novio.

-¿es de ella de quien deseas hablar?

Usagi no supo cual fue la expresión de su rostro pero dentro de ella, sintió esa particular mezcla de tristeza, remordimiento y escozor que le venía siempre que recordaba a la antigua enamorada de Mamoru.

_-__ ¡por supuesto que no!_ –había replicado a Rei- _en todos estos días sólo he podido hablar con él por teléfono. Y no me gustaría decírselo así… Pero definitivamente hallaré la manera._

- si es sobre ella, a mí también me gustaría decir un par de cosas –agregó Mamoru

Usagi elevó la mirada de golpe y lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear, con ojos incrédulos.

-¿en serio? –soltó, dejando salir la primera palabra que pasó por su mente. Había recreado con anterioridad, en su mente, ese preciso momento en que armándose de valor soltaría todas las dudas sobre la relación entre Akiko y él, liberando al fin todas esas inseguridades que había dejado atoradas y que se habían convertido en una pesada y lastimosa carga en su pecho. Del mismo modo había intentado imaginar posibles respuestas de Mamoru, pero nunca pensó que sería él quien tocaría el tema primero y mucho menos que lo haría con tanta calma y naturalidad. Al contrario estaba segura de que cuando el nombre Akiko surgiera, su novio por lo menos se mostraría incómodo.

Mamoru asintió, casi sonriendo por la expresión de sorpresa de ella

De pronto Usagi recordó que aquella misma noche en que Mamoru le reveló la existencia de las extrañas heridas, en un parque de juegos cercano al hospital donde la habían llevado con una alta fiebre y serias fisuras sangrantes en el cuerpo, él había intentado hablarle sobre su relación con Akiko. Pero tanto ese día como los subsiguientes el tema se había aplazado para concentrarse por completo en las heridas de él.

-en las reuniones de estos días hemos tratado de encontrar una pista de Akiko –comentó Usagi- tú también la has buscado por tu parte ¿no es así?... Cuando te quedas callado mirando a la nada, cuando pareces preocupado, piensas en ella.

Buscando un poco de frescor, las otras parejas del parque comenzaban a refugiarse bajo árboles de parecida y espaciosa sombra, reían y parecían felices. Pero ella ya comenzaba a sentir que la brisa traspasaba la tela de su ligera chaqueta y enfriaba su espalda.

- Akiko no tiene a nadie más que a mí –alegó él de inmediato, mirándola a los ojos- no puedo dejarla sola Usa

-lo sé y tampoco intento reprochártelo –dijo, para asombro de él. Si no se trataba de una queja entonces qué era- pero aún cuando Akiko hubiera tenido a alguien más ¿la habrías dejado?

La pregunta evidentemente lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, no fue necesario esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que la respuesta se plasmara en su rostro. Usagi elevó la mirada justo en ese momento y contemplo su expresión, aunque lo había entendido todo mucho antes con el simple silencio de su novio. Volvió a bajar la mirada y observó el suelo atentamente como si aquel pasto tuviera un algo especial que requiriera su cuidadosa atención. Entonces dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Mamoru, apoyando la frente en la tela suave de su camisa.

-¿Sabes? estos días he pensado en muchas cosas en las que nunca debería haber pensado –mencionó de pronto-. Intenté, por un momento, imaginar lo que sentiste cuando se fue de tu lado. Llevaban tantos años juntos, tenían planes, sueños que habían construido, y así de pronto, sin aviso, todo se despedazó. Debiste pasar muchas noches tratando de lidiar con la idea de que no tendrías la oportunidad de verla ni siquiera una última vez; que no podrías besarla nunca más -sus manos temblaron suavemente en un instantáneo movimiento- Sé como se siente Mamoru, es como un enorme y doloroso vacío en el pecho que en cada latido parece tragarte un poco más ¿no es así?

Soltó la mano de él y la posó sobre su pecho, sin hablar, y él tampoco dijo nada. Ni el sonido acompasado de su corazón ni su cuerpo quieto le daba algún indicio de que las palabras anteriores lo hubieran afectado. Seguramente lo habría adivinado en su expresión, pero Usagi había decidido no apartar la vista del suelo.

-también me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de ella –continuó- ser yo la que apareciera a tu lado en cada una de las fotos de ese álbum dorado, la que estuvo a tu lado cuando más triste y solo te sentiste y la que te vio sonreír con esa sonrisa de niño que no volverás a tener jamás; me hubiera gustado que la dirigieras a mí; crecer contigo sosteniéndote de la mano... Pero fue ella y no yo. Ustedes comparten momentos que yo jamás podré entender. Eso no se puede cambiar ¿verdad? Yo debería poder entender que es normal que te preocupes y pienses en Akiko –añadió- También debería poder entender que eso no significa que sigas enamorado de ella. Seguramente yo haría lo mismo que tú si Rei, Ami, Mako o Mina tuvieran unos hermanos como esos y hubieran sido capturadas. Pero la verdad es que no puedo. Me molesta que tengas ese álbum, que te preocupes por ella, que la quieras como la quieres…– y al continuar su voz sonó con un tono que Mamoru jamás había escuchado en ella. La mano sobre el pecho de él se había empuñado tenuemente- Me siento muy celosa, Mamoru. Pero por más que trato, aún no sé qué hacer para dejar de estarlo…

Mamoru posó su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó suavemente

- sin darme cuenta he seguido haciéndote daño –murmuró él- lo siento

Usagi se quedó callada un momento

-¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que no ocultara lo que sentía, que si estaba molesta te lo dijera? Tampoco quiero que tú ocultes lo que sientes. No me gustaría que evitaras pensar en ella o mencionarla cuando estas cerca de mí, sólo para no lastimarme –continuó Usagi y esta vez lo miró a los ojos. No había una sola lágrima en ellos pero tenían un pequeño toque de desolación. Al continuar sus pupilas quedaron fijas en los botones de la camisa de él y sus dedos detallaron los ojales y la tela alrededor de ellos – Tampoco creas que me la he pasado llorando todos estos días. Estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo. Tú me elegiste –agregó intentando sonreír pero el intento se apagó de inmediato- Tal vez el problema es que a pesar de que lo he pensado una y otra vez aún no logro entender el porqué

-Usa…

-¡los encontré! –exclamó una tercera voz fuertemente que los dejó paralizados. La habían escuchado tantas veces atrás, siempre con el mismo tono jovial y lleno de vida, que era imposible no reconocerla. Un profundo y sincero "¡hay no!" retumbó dentro de Usagi que dejó de mirar a Mamoru y lentamente se giró para contemplar al dueño de la voz- Supuse que les encontraría aquí. Usa, se terminaron los de chocolate, pero te traje uno de fresa.

Sí, definitivamente él estaba ahí, fuera de la sombra del árbol y al abrigo completo del rozagante sol, con sendos barquillos sosteniendo el helado color rosa pastel, uno en cada mano. El brillo de su aura alegre se cortaba justo frente a ellos, detenido abruptamente por la espesa y negra sombra que había caído sobre Usagi y Mamoru luego de su aparición.

-mu…muchas gracias, Threx –sonrió Usagi, y aturdida pero intentando actuar amable, dio un paso adelante para tomar el helado. Hasta entonces se percató de que Mamoru le había vuelto a tomar de la mano. Volteó a verlo. Sus cejas se habían fruncido con desconfianza y su cuerpo parecía rígido; le sostenía la mano con decisión, como si dijera "no la soltaría aún si mi vida corriera riesgo". O tal vez era simplemente que su romántica imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

Con la otra mano sujetó el barquillo que Threx le extendía con su deslumbrante sonrisa y fue así que los tres reanudaron la marcha rumbo al templo Hikawa donde Usagi había quedado de verse con las chicas. Mamoru y ella caminaron de mala gana el resto del camino, desilusionados por haber truncado la plática e incómodos por instalarse de nuevo en aquel trío pesado e interminable. Por el contrario Threx anduvo con gusto, saboreando el postre con la misma expresión despreocupada y plena con la que un niño de cinco años lo haría.

_-¿piensas__ que vamos a creer que no has podido hablar con él más que por teléfono, Usagi? _–había respondido Rei a su negativa_- ayer llegaste tarde a la reunión y anteayer saliste más temprano con el pretexto de que tenías que encontrarte con Mamoru. Debes verlo por lo menos una vez al día._

_-no he dicho que no lo haya visto__, sino que no hemos podido hablar. Nosotros no hemos podido estar a solas…nunca_ –todas sus amigas la miraron con curiosidad- _Threx ha estado con nosotros…_

Usagi llevó una mano a la frente. Había vuelto el pequeño picoteo en su cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en un mal crónico. Inició días atrás, cuando Mamoru salió del hospital: cuando los tres comenzaron a salir juntos a todas partes.

Threx había aparecido el primer día que Mamoru ingresó de urgencia al hospital –y digo aparecido porque Usagi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llegó: al voltear, simplemente se topó con aquel joven de sonrisa amable sentado a su lado, surgido de la nada-. Desde entonces a penas y se despegaba de ella. La acompañaba en cada trayecto y en cada hora, incluso la había esperado fuera del baño del hospital cuando requirió ir. Y en ese tiempo juntos, Threx le había manifestado abiertamente que deseaba olvidar el desastroso primer encuentro con Mamoru y hacerse su amigo: "no desistiré, Usagi, hasta que seamos tan amigos como tú y yo", le había dicho con enorme determinación y Usagi no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer sus buenos sentimientos. Pero nunca pensó que esa declaración podría tener los resultados desastrosos que había tenido.

Aunque en ese momento sólo había podido pensar en la tensión apretando sus sienes, ahora recordaba con jocosidad el rostro de Mamoru cambiando bruscamente de color cuando vio a Threx entrando tras ella en aquella primera visita a su cuarto de hospital. Usagi había buscado la forma de impedirlo, definitivamente, pero Threx poseía un inigualable don para evadir excusas de cualquier tipo, y no sólo en esa ocasión sino en todas las subsiguientes Threx consiguió entrar con ella al cuarto de Mamoru. Eso había hecho pensar a Usagi que para Threx la expresión "mal tercio" no existía. Sin importar cuanto remarcaran la palabra novios o cuanta hostilidad se mostrara en los gestos y en las palabras de Mamoru, Threx continuaba visitándolo con su amable sonrisa. Y Mamoru realmente molesto por tener que soportar no sólo que aquel chico entrara a las visitas con Usagi sino que para colmo acompañara a su novia en los trayectos de todos los días –algo que él no podía hacer estando en el hospital- se había mostrado firme al decir que una vez fuera del hospital no la dejaría sola con él nuevamente.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que Mamoru había pensado, su presencia no modificó la decisión de Threx ni hizo variar su sonrisa radiante. Las cosas empeoraron entonces. Threx se encargó no sólo de estar presente fuera de su puerta cada vez que ella tenía que salir de casa sino de permanecer a su lado aún en las citas de la pareja. Todas fracasaron tan absurdamente como los intentos de Mamoru por separar a Threx de Usagi. Pero Mamoru no desistió y continuó acompañándola siempre, al igual que Threx. Así lo que había sido una pasajera tensión en el hospital mientras los tres permanecían en la misma habitación se había convertido en una tortura continua y punzante para Usagi.

La rubia salió de sus recuerdos y apretó un poco más la mano de Mamoru al notar aquel grupo de chicas de secundaria que caminaban en dirección contraria. Sin disimulo habían detenido la mirada en ellos y en sus manos unidas, riendo bobamente y cuchicheando, mirando sonrojadas a Mamoru con la expresión "que novio tan guapo y dulce" plasmada en sus rostros. Él lo notó y se sonrojó. Era obvio que se sentía incómodo, pero desde esa mañana Mamoru tomaba su mano siempre, seguramente como una nueva táctica para incomodar a Threx y alejarlo. Sin embargo, al mirar a los dos chicos no cabía duda de que el único incómodo con tal medida era Mamoru.

Se concentró en el calor de la mano de Mamoru apretándose contra la suya. En todas esas horas de permanecer unidos se había dado cuenta de que el hecho de que dos personas se tomaran de las manos podía significarlo todo, pero también que podía no significar nada. Sus manos estaban unidas pero era sólo el contacto físico lo que les unía. Él hacía esto por Threx mientras que ella lo habría hecho únicamente por amor, así que ni siquiera el sentimiento que les impulsaba era el mismo. Jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, sintiéndose a la vez tan lejos uno del otro, como en esos días.

-¿así que te gusta Shakespere, Usagi? –espetó de pronto la voz de Threx a su lado. La aludida miró hacia su bolso del que resaltaba la parte posterior de un libro pequeño titulado con letras grandes "Otelo".

-ah, esto –rió Usagi- en realidad lo estoy leyendo porque me lo recomendaron…

- tu amiga Ami se equivocó en su decisión –afirmó Threx- a Usa le hubiera gustado más leer una tragedia como la de Romeo y Julieta.

-¿cómo sabes que se la recomendó Ami? –interrumpió Mamoru con el común tono hostil que empleaba con Threx

-Usa me ha platicado mucho de sus amigas, incluyendo a la inteligente y estudiosa Ami Mizuno.

-¿en tan sólo unos días Usagi te ha contado tanto como para que las conozcas de esa forma? No lo creo.

Threx mantuvo la sonrisa

-es que quizá Usa no te lo ha dicho, pero desde que nos conocimos hemos pasado muchas horas juntos, hubo días en los que incluso estuvimos juntos desde la mañana hasta la noche.

-¡hey chicos! –dijo Usagi en voz muy alta, interponiéndose entre los dos. Por alguna razón fuese cual fuese el tema de conversación esos dos siempre terminaban al borde de la discusión- Ami no fue la que me recomendó el libro. Fue Umino.

Mamoru la miró extrañado y ella comprendió perfectamente la razón. Si se trataba de estudio Usagi consultaba siempre a Ami, a él o al resto de las chicas. Era raro que se acercara a Umino, especialmente desde que él y su amiga Naru comenzaron a salir.

-en realidad fue a Ami a la primera que le pedí ayuda –aclaró Usagi- pero me dio una lista de muchos libros de psicología y el primero que abrí tenía palabras algo complejas así que le llamé a Umino, pidiéndole un libro corto que pudiera entenderse fácilmente. Él dijo que éste era el único que se le venía a la mente, así que decidí leerlo. Pero he avanzado mucho, en realidad estoy a punto de terminarlo.

-pareces muy entusiasmada con él. Debiste estar desesperada buscando ayuda. Porque esa es la palabra que mencionaste hace un momento ¿no?

-ah, sí –dijo Usagi con repentino nerviosismo

-hay dos temas base en ese libro: la envidia y los celos ¿con cual de los dos tienes problema Usagi?

-no debes presionarla –intervino Mamoru que había seguido con agudeza la conversación- sí ella quisiera decírtelo lo habría hecho ya.

-sólo quiero ayudarla –dijo Threx sin rastro de malhumor- Usa si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, avísame

-sí, gracias –murmuró ella, evadiendo la mirada molesta de Mamoru que generalmente parecía reprocharle su amabilidad para con Threx. Mamoru deseaba que ella desconfiara de Threx tanto como él lo hacía. Pero…

Los dos chicos se habían detenido. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino. Las rectas escaleras blancas que subían hacia el templo Hikawa se encontraban a su derecha. Ahí terminaba el largo e incómodo trayecto.

- hoy es el día en el que el crucero romántico zarpará –mencionó Threx antes de que comenzaran a pronunciar palabras de despedida-¿ya han decidido si aprovecharán el boleto que les di? Después de todo Usagi parece haber dejado el tono pálido de su piel y Mamoru ha mejorado mucho desde que salió del hospital

Mamoru sintió la mirada de su novia clavándose de inmediato en él, preguntándole tímidamente con la mirada. Cuando el tema del boleto para el crucero romántico surgió por primera vez, Usagi lo observó con grandes ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión. Usagi deseaba ir y no necesitaba la ayuda forzada de Threx para saberlo. Era él al que aquello le parecía una pésima idea. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Usagi que lo pensaría y en realidad hubiera preferido que el asunto quedara en el olvido pero a quién iba a engañar, Usagi no olvidaría una oportunidad como esa. Su mirada rápida y vivaz posándose sobre él y la expresión expectante de su rostro sonrosado le revelaban que ella llevaba horas, días pensando en ese crucero. Cualquier otro día habría podido contestar con una evasiva pero no hoy. El plazo se había terminado y Threx también parecía tener eso muy en cuenta. Lo pensó un segundo más y al final inhaló aire, esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

- usaremos ese boleto –dijo

La mirada de su novia se iluminó de inmediato, entre sorprendida y gustosa.

-¿estas seguro, Mamoru? –soltó ella, cómo preguntando qué le había hecho decidirse por esa opción que parecía improbable que tomara.

-sí. Necesitamos hablar, Usa –le contestó- Esta noche en el crucero continuaremos con la conversación.

-es una buena decisión, Mamoru –espetó Threx con su eterna sonrisa- sé que les caerá bien. Y la han tomado justo a tiempo.

Usagi sonrió sin poder disimular su regocijo. Y así, mucho más rozagante que antes, se despidió de los dos y subió las escaleras lentamente a pesar de que ya se le había hecho tarde.

Al pisar el último escalón se giró para sentir con toda su furia aquel molesto taladreo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras a los dos hombres que le habían acompañado hasta ahí. Generalmente los dos se alejaban por direcciones opuestas en cuanto ella pisaba el punto de llegada. Pero esta vez se habían quedado en su sitio, hablaban.

¿Por qué? No tenían nada en común, al contrario. Mamoru especialmente parecía molesto sólo con la presencia de Threx.

-no es necesario que me pagues –decía el amigo de Usagi secamente en ese momento- he querido regalarles el boleto

-no quiero deberte nada –replicó Mamoru

-entonces piensa que se lo he regalado a ella y no a ti

El ceño de Mamoru se frunció aún más pero no dijo nada.

-pensé que eras posesivo con ella, pero no tanto –soltó Threx sin despegar la mirada de Usagi que se había detenido en lo alto de la escalera - ¿yo provoco tus celos, no es así?

-¿celos? No creo que sea eso lo que siento –replicó Mamoru en un tono ácido que no podía evitar aún cuando lo intentara.

-entonces eres un celoso que no acepta que lo es –sonrió

-no me das confianza, eso es todo

El otro lo miró directamente a los ojos, sólo un segundo, con ese rayo de arrogancia que irritaba tanto a Mamoru

-es bueno que no confíes en mi, y también sería bueno que reconocieras tus celos. Porque he aparecido para quitártela.

-¿en verdad estás enamorado de ella? –soltó Mamoru, sin que su enfado pareciera incrementarse

-sí. Desde el primer momento en que la vi –dijo sin ninguna incomodidad y sus palabras fueron las más sinceras que hasta entonces Mamoru le hubiera escuchado decir- ¿ eso tiene algo de extraño? –y ya que Mamoru no contestó sino con una aguda mirada, dirigió nuevamente la vista a lo alto de las escaleras y levantó la mano, despidiéndose una vez más de Usagi que les miraba con inquietud - Parece más feliz ahora, Usagi, pero aún no has podido quitarle las preocupaciones que tú mismo le creaste.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó a su vez Mamoru, sin permitir que la conversación se desviara hacia otras sendas- ¿cuándo la viste por primera vez?

La pregunta no había surgido de un olvido de su parte. Aún recordaba a la perfección ese primer momento en el que Usagi y él se cruzaron con Threx en el centro de Tokio, un poco más de dos semanas atrás. Pero Mamoru no se refería a ese primer encuentro y eso era algo que Threx también sabía.

Éste mostró una sonrisa misteriosa

-cuándo…

Al contrario de Threx, Mamoru no miraba hacía el templo Hikawa. Sus ojos se habían clavado en aquel chico desde que comenzó a hablar. Tomaba el tema con una absoluta seriedad mientras que Threx parecía hacerlo sólo a medias, más interesado al parecer en divertirse a su costa.

-¿antes de que nos cruzáramos en Tokio? –le apremió Mamoru- ¿En el Milenio de Plata quizá?

-Milenio de Plata –ensanchó su sonrisa Threx, sin verlo- suena como un perfume para dama

- no trates de…

-¿se te ha olvidado algo, Usa? – le interrumpió el otro. Su sonrisa expandida se había hecho más dulce y sus ojos eran ahora los ojos de borrego a medio morir que sólo mostraba cuando… Mamoru volvió su mirada hacia el templo. Usagi bajaba las escaleras velozmente, agitada.

Pero Usagi no tuvo tiempo de responder a la pregunta de Threx ni de llegar hasta ellos porque en ese justo momento...

-¡Usagi Tsukino! –gritó la voz femenina de lo que se adivinaba, era una mujer llena de carácter- ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?

La rubia se detuvo en su sitio, con el zapato derecho a unos milímetros de tocar el siguiente escalón.

-Rei

La aludida frunció el seño aún más. Con los brazos en jarra y los pies bien puestos en lo más alto de la escalera, miraba a Usagi con el enojo común con el que miraba a su amiga cuando hacía algo digno de represalias.

- ya hemos comenzado la reunión, ¿o es que pensabas huir?

-¡no, cómo crees, jeje! –dijo Usagi con su sonrisa nerviosa- yo sólo quería… ¿eh? ¿A dónde fue Threx? –preguntó mirando a todos lados

-se marchó ya –contestó Mamoru; la mirada a lo lejos llena de inquietud.

# #

Tetis caminó hacia el balcón trasero de la abandonada y vieja mansión y de inmediato buscó a su hermana con la mirada. Estaba ahí, recargada en la polvorosa balaustrada. Sabía que la encontraría allí. Febe buscaba siempre lugares solitarios donde pudiera sentir el apaciguado silencio. Sin embargo y de acuerdo a los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su hermana, a veces Akiko también buscaba la soledad.

Sus pasos y el sonido de su muleta golpeando repetidamente el suelo destruyeron el silencio y advirtieron a la rubia de su presencia mucho antes de que se decidiera a hablare. Caminó hacia ella hasta colocarse a su lado, pero su hermana no se movió ni habló, como si no se hubiera percatado de nada. Apoyaba el cuerpo suavemente en la balaustrada y mantenía la mirada fija en el estrecho paisaje, parpadeando brevemente. El sol intenso sacaba destellos a su largo y ligeramente despeinado cabello rubio. No lo había cepillado ni parecía interesada en cuidarlo, sin embargo, en lugar de hacerle lucir desagradable, le daba un nuevo toque de encantadora naturalidad.

Suspiró dentro de sí. Evidentemente debía ser ella quien comenzara la conversación.

-¿cómo estas? –soltó

-bien-contestó Febe de forma cortante y sin mirarla. Aquella respuesta rápida y sin sorpresa demostraba que le había escuchado llegar y posiblemente había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos; aunque su rostro inexpresivo no lo hiciera ver así.

-¿sabes a dónde pudo haber ido Cru?

-no

-se marchó muy temprano, de nuevo. Seguro regresa hasta la noche como siempre –siguió hablando Tetis- Jápeto cree que después de las misiones secretas que le encomienda el Rey Sol se queda entrenando. Hiperión no cree que tenga tales misiones pero sí esta seguro de que está haciendo algo de provecho.

Febe no comentó nada, seguía mirando al frente, los ojos perdidos y el rostro inexpresivo

-¿puedo saber en qué piensas? –soltó Tetis luego de un largo silencio

Febe giró la cabeza para mirarla por primera vez y su mirada punzante se clavó violentamente en ella.

-sé que normalmente tiendes a alejarte de la gente, pero no puedo creer que el encuentro que tuviste la semana pasada no haya hecho cambiar nada en ti –soltó Tetis- te enfrentaste a Sailor Moon y ella te habló de tu anterior tú, Akiko, ¿cierto?

-sí

-y te encontraste también con Tuxedo Kamen…

-sí

- él te llamó también por ese nombre

-sí

-¿no sentiste algo extraño al verlo?

-no

Una enorme vena apareció en la sien de Tetis ¿es que Febe no podía contestar con otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos? Hubiera deseado golpear a su hermana, pero contuvo su furia. Había ido a verla para averiguar qué había pasado dentro de Febe después de ese encuentro y no pensaba marcharse sin tener aunque fuera un indicio.

-¿en verdad? –preguntó, exaltada. Había girado su cuerpo para enfrentar a su hermana, para mirarla directamente y su mano sana empuñada sobre la balaustrada se apretaba cada vez con más fuerza -¿no te pareció conocido, como si le hubieras visto antes? Y por favor contéstame con otra palabra que no sea "no" o "sí"

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esta plática Tetis? –le atajó Febe, despegándose de la baulastrada y dejando caer los brazos a los costados- Tú nunca fuiste así

Tetis se quedó callada. Era cierto, en el pasado no solía preocuparse por lo que pensaran o sintieran sus hermanos, ni a ellos les parecía importar lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Se mantenían siempre juntos, unidos por sólidos lazos de ayuda mutua, pero generalmente nunca hablaban a menos que el tema fuera asaltar una ciudad, desaparecer traidores o crear nuevas técnicas de ataque. Podían coordinarse perfectamente en la guerra, pero en la paz jamás habrían podido sobrevivir, ni como miembros de un grupo ni como individuos autónomos. Porque no conocían más que la guerra. Sin embargo hubo algo que cambió justo al final de su vida anterior. En la que sería su última batalla, presenció la muerte de tres de sus hermanos y ella misma, medio muerta también, cubierta de sangre y lodo sobre un suelo hecho trizas, sin poder hablar ni moverse, vio a sus dos últimos hermanos resurgir del suelo, ponerse de pie y andar lejos de ella; sus miradas decididas, sus puños temblando de furia; marchaban hacia sus enemigos… hacia su muerte. Esa vez un impulso totalmente nuevo la llevó a reunir todas sus fuerzas para levantar el brazo, para detenerles, intentó hacer salir la voz pero ni siquiera pudo hacer eso. No pudo hacer nada. Y sus hermanos se perdieron entre la nube de desastre y el olor a sangre y muerte. Sus manos perdieron todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos se cerraron con un destello de desesperación y tristeza infinita…

-después de todo eres sólo la reencarnación de Tetis –mencionó Febe sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, sólo afirmando un hecho. Su mirada nuevamente se perdía en el paisaje.

-sí, al igual que tu sólo eres la de Febe –agregó Tetis de inmediato

-no –declaró la otra acentuadamente- yo soy Febe misma. Me han contado cuál era mi nombre en esta vida, cuál era mi personalidad, todo lo que sabían de mí. Pero Akiko y Mamoru son nombres que no significan nada para mí, son tan ajenos como lo son los de un relato. Todos los recuerdos que poseo son los que recolecté hasta antes de morir. Son los recuerdos de mi anterior vida.

- pero el encuentro con él te desconcertó –dijo Tetis- y no sólo yo, todos hemos dudado de que sólo seas Febe.

- algo se movió ese día –soltó Febe de mala gana- pero "lo que pasó no volverá a ocurrir" eso se lo dije al Rey Sol y a todos. Sé cómo hacer para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-¿entonces sí sigues siendo Febe, por qué has dejado atrás tu ferviente anhelo de venganza? Pensé que no descansarías hasta conseguirla.

-porque Su Exelencia me dio sólo una oportunidad y yo la perdí.

Tetis calló de nuevo. Por supuesto, el orgullo de Febe había sido herido profundamente y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo. Había aprendido de sus errores y ahora trazaría un plan más inteligente, sí pero… Resopló bajito. ¿es que nada de los recuerdos, de la personalidad de Akiko habían vuelto a aquella mujer fría? Su actitud le decía que no. Aparentemente aquella chica seguía siendo Febe "la impasible" como le llamaban en el pasado. Una ola de desilusión barrió la arena de su corazón. Desilusión. Se quedó pensando en aquella palabra, en aquel sentimiento…

# #

Michiru Kaiou, disfrazada como toda una campesina, continuaba barriendo la polvorienta entrada de la casita de techo bajo que Haruka y ella habían hecho pasar por su vivienda. Era en realidad una casa abandonada tiempo atrás por una pareja de agricultores que encontró mejor suerte en islas más lejanas y prósperas. Les costó medio día hacer pasar aquella rehuida casa por un lugar habitable. Casi tanto como les costó aprender las maneras y hábitos de los habitantes de la zona, pero nada comparado con lo mucho que les estaba costando encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

De pronto, Michiru paró de barrer y miró al frente, con las dos manos sujetando la escoba. El sol, en descenso, a punto de ocultarse tras las colinas hacia donde miraba la casita había revelado una sombra larga cuya punta se acercaba reptando por el suelo. La casa se encontraba en una elevación que se encadenaba fastuosamente con otras dos. Desde ahí podía verse la selva extendiéndose hasta el pueblo y también las distintas clases de animales tropicales paseándose entre las copas de los árboles. A su alrededor, sin embargo, no había un solo árbol, talados seguramente tiempo atrás por los constructores de aquella casa. Ahí era raro ver gente, insólito en realidad. Por eso fue también que decidieron quedarse allí. Y sin embargo, ahora había una persona caminando decididamente hacia donde se encontraba, con su sombra avanzando un paso más que ella. Un hombre. Parecía más una aparición que un ser real…quizá una aparición funesta.

Sin moverse esperó a que el hombre llegara hasta ella. Lo observó sin embargo con especial detenimiento, sin pasar inadvertido ni el más mínimo detalle. Desde su andar hasta la forma de su barbilla. Escrutó con más precisión su atuendo largo que llegaba hasta los pies, de anchas y también largas mangas ocultando sus manos, el puntiagudo capuchón que ensombrecía su rostro y lo colocaban en un halo de misterio.

-buenas tardes –saludó con cortesía, ya que el desconocido se había detenido frente a la casa sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Discretamente intentó mirar bajo el capuchón pero éste seguía sin revelarle demasiado: un mentón masculino, unos labios bien formados y una nariz de perfectos contornos- iré por mi esposo

-antes me gustaría hablar con usted, señora –habló el hombre por primera vez. Su voz, joven y gallarda, no tenía el acento de los lugareños. Poseía más bien un acento conocido. "Japonés" pensó ella de inmediato.- En el pueblo dicen que son forasteros.

-¿hay algún problema con eso? –alegó ella, abandonando a medias el papel de esposa campesina que había decidido representar. Suponía cuál era la razón para que aquel hombre estuviera ahí, y si estaba en lo cierto, no tendría ningún caso seguir con la representación.

-mintieron en la entrevista que se les hizo el día de hoy. ¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que buscan en realidad?

-lo lamento –dijo ella con una sonrisa elegante, dando vuelta hacia la casa- pero eso es algo que no le puedo decir.

Iba a dar un paso hacia dentro cuando percibió el ataque. Movió la cabeza para esquivarlo. Había sido un movimiento enormemente veloz así que apenas y habría logrado evadirlo… si en realidad ese movimiento hubiera estado dirigido para golpearle.

En realidad aquel ataque había tenido por único objetivo el comprobar sus reflejos; y lo había conseguido. Seguramente nadie en esa isla habría esquivado un ataque como ese.

-lo sabía –dijo el desconocido antes de lanzar un nuevo golpe hacia ella.

# #

-celos –sentenció con determinación la voz de Rei entre el silencio de sus amigas

-sin duda parece haber algo de eso –le apoyó Mako

Usagi asintió con la cabeza

-le dije lo mismo a Mamoru por teléfono, pero él lo negó –explicó ésta, que desde que comenzó aquella conversación dejó de comer panecillos y se volvió seria- y yo también he dudado por momentos de que se trate de eso. De todo el tiempo que llevamos saliendo apenas y puedo decir que lo he visto celoso en un par de ocasiones. Pero su comportamiento era totalmente distinto a este. En esas ocasiones no perdió la calma en ningún momento y siguió comportándose tan natural y cortés como siempre. Debo decir que a penas y se le notan – y al continuar una media sonrisa expandió sus labios ante lo que parecía un nuevo recuerdo de aquel tiempo- Antes eso me disgustaba un poco, me parecía que el hecho de que tu novio se enfureciera porque otro chico te mirara era halagador. Pero llegué a entender que él no era así –dijo con evidente cariño y luego volvió a mostrar la misma preocupación con la que habían comenzado la plática- Pero con Threx parece más que molesto, a veces siento que incluso le es difícil controlarse.

-por esa parte, Usagi tiene razón –dijo Ami- definitivamente Mamoru no es el tipo de chico que se deje perder por los celos. Y tampoco de los que se ponen celosos de los amigos de su novia.

- yo creo que los celos de Mamoru extremos o no, no serían completamente extraños –dio su opinión Mina- estos días tu amigo no ha parado de arruinar tus citas con Mamoru y para colmo habla siempre de los días que pasaron solos tú y él. Cualquiera se sentiría irritado si le recuerdan a cada momento que tu pareja salió con otra persona sin que tú te enteraras.

- pero Mamoru sabe que sólo salimos como amigos –alegó Usagi- además todo sucedió cuando él y yo nos distanciamos, ni siquiera podíamos hablar de nosotros ¿cómo iba a mencionarle que tenía un nuevo amigo?

-pero en una ocasión frente a Mamoru, Threx estuvo tan cerca de ti como para besarte –agregó Rei

-¡pero eso fue un error! –replicó Usagi de inmediato- Hubo una terrible confusión y Threx pensó que podría ayudarme de esa forma, él aún no sabía que Mamoru era mi novio. Pero eso ya lo hemos aclarado. Mamoru me escuchó atentamente cuando se lo expliqué y…

-¿y te creyó? -interrumpió Rei mirando con agudeza a Usagi.

La rubia de chinguitos esponjados bajó la mirada

-no del todo –aceptó- Mamoru desconfía demasiado de Threx como para creer esa versión. He hecho lo posible por convencerlo pero por más que he tratado…

-¡increíble! Mamoru excesivamente celoso y además necio, creo que se le comienza a pegar algo de Usagi- soltó Luna con toda naturalidad

-¡Luna!

-si dices que los dos se llevan tan mal es más probable que Threx haga todo eso para molestar a Mamoru -dedujo Makoto

-eso no puede ser –dijo Usagi con seguridad- Threx está buscando la amistad de Mamoru

-o eso es lo que él te ha dicho –afirmó Rei- si Threx te ve como algo más que su amiga puede que la desconfianza de Mamoru tenga bases y Threx está haciendo lo posible por separarlos.

-entonces el que Threx no se separé de Usagi podría encajar –concluyó Mina

-no sé mucho de esto –intervino Ami- pero si ese chico está enamorado de Usagi y busca separarla de Mamoru ¿no creen que jamás le habría dado un boleto para que fuera al crucero romántico con Mamoru?

Todas quedaron en silencio. Todo indicaba que el asunto era más complejo de lo que parecía.

La mirada de Usagi vagó encontrándose con los dos trozos de tela sobre la mesa, los mismos que Makoto recogió en la última pelea contra Akiko y que aparentemente pertenecían a uno de los encapuchados. Luna y Artemis los habían analizado ya pero no había nada en ellos que les permitiera saber algo de su dueño, sin embargo, los conservaban con la esperanza de aún poder hallar algo.

-Mamoru cree que Threx está con nosotros porque se divierte arruinando nuestras citas, y… también cree que Threx y el encapuchado de dorado son la misma persona –soltó Usagi de pronto, sacando a todas de sus propias meditaciones- ha sospechado de él desde hace tiempo pero no pudo decírmelo sino hasta que salió del hospital, por teléfono.

-¿ese chico uno de los encapuchados? –repitió Artemis

-¿por qué no lo dijiste antes, Usagi? –preguntó Luna

-porque ni siquiera Mamoru supo explicarme cómo había llegado a pensar eso. Sólo me dijo que los dos le despiertan el mismo sentimiento de aversión y que tienen la misma mirada…

"_Sé que no son las más convincente__s razones que te puedo dar, Usa –_le había dicho Mamoru_- pero tienes que creerme"_

-Si lo pensamos bien el que los encapuchados hayan dejado de seguir a Usagi coincide con la obstinación de Threx por acompañarla a todas partes –mencionó Artemis

- si Threx fuera en realidad uno de los encapuchados tal vez no esté actuando para separar a Usagi y a Mamoru sino para protegerla –agregó Luna

Mako colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Usagi, llamando la atención de ésta

-¿Usagi, qué tanto confías en ese chico?

La rubia esquivó la mirada de su amiga y volvió a concentrar su atención en los dos pedazos de tela sobre la mesa. Aunque aceptaba que era molesto tener a Threx en todas sus citas, él seguía siendo su amigo. Y, sin embargo, aunque conocía lo suficiente a Threx para catalogarlo como buen chico, Usagi también dudaba de él. Pero sus razones eran muy distintas a las de Mamoru…

Recordó su sueño sobre el Milenio de Plata. El rostro de Threx en él, tan inesperado que aún no dejaba de sorprenderle. Se recordó siendo la princesa Serenity y hablando a ese chico con infinito amor. Pero todavía no podía afirmar que ese sueño y lo que vio en él fuera cierto. Aunque el averiguarlo era una tarea que también tenía pendiente…

_-¿crees en las reencarnaciones?_ –retumbó en su mente su propia voz, regresando desde su recuerdo de esa tarde en la que caminaba hacia el hospital donde se hallaba Mamoru, acompañada por Threx.

El chico que con gran facilidad se adaptaba a su paso tranquilo ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Contesto con la misma sonrisa de siempre:

_-__ estoy seguro de que es posible que se vuelva a nacer. Aunque creo que si se reencarna es porque se dejó algo pendiente en la vida anterior._

_-¿algo?_

_-__ un dictado del destino, una misión por cumplir_ –dijo con gran seguridad en su voz, pero también con un toque extraño. Contempló el rostro grave de él, enmarcado por el cabello castaño corto que caía con absoluta naturalidad, sus ojos verdes que miraban más allá de la calle y de los edificios, más allá del cielo y quizá aún más allá, hacia otros lugares lejanos en el espacio y en el tiempo. Y observándolo así se dio cuenta de que Threx era un chico realmente atractivo. Pero de inmediato corrigió ese pensamiento, porque ella no debía de sentir ni siquiera una pizca de atracción hacia Threx. Ella amaba a Mamoru. Threx volteó a verla en ese momento y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa dulce aunque tenue- _¿y tú Usa, crees en eso?_

_-¿yo?_ – dijo, atrapada mientras sus pensamientos bogaban por otros rumbos- _sí, yo también_

- _y ¿te gustaría saber si tuviste otra vida antes…? quién fuiste, cual fue la razón de tu muerte o… cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí de nuevo…_

Usagi se quedó callada sin saber cómo contestar. Es más ¿cómo es que él había terminado convirtiéndose en el interrogador cuando ella era la que buscaba respuestas?

_-no lo sé. Quizá ni siquiera podamos elegir si recordar o no _–dijo pensando en el momento en que se transformó en la princesa Serenity. Nadie le había dado la opción de recordar o no, el pasado había vuelto sin aviso alguno y ni siquiera pudo rechazarlo una vez recuperado.

_-sí, lo más probable es que no podamos elegir…_

No se dijo nada más del tema pues habían llegado al hospital, así que Usagi se quedó sin poder averiguar si Threx era en verdad el hombre que había aparecido en sus sueños, o de serlo, si recordaba algo. Tampoco le habló de eso a Mamoru. Ya había demasiados pendientes a aclarar en su relación como para meter aún más dudas. Además la desconfianza de Mamoru hacia Threx ya era bastante. Si le hubiera dicho de su sueño los días al lado de los dos pasarían de ser tortuosos a insoportables. Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si ese día en que abrió el álbum dorado y preguntó quién era la hermosa chica de despampanantes cabellos rubios, finos rasgos y bellos ojos verdes que estaba a su lado Mamoru había sentido ese mismo curioso borboteo en su corazón que ella había nacido en el suyo después de ver el rostro de Threx en su sueño. Esa sensación incómoda de haberle traicionado.

La segunda razón era tan vaga e irracional como lo eran las de Mamoru. No era antipatía hacia Threx, se trataba más bien de temor. No sabía por qué pero cuando los dejaba solos como había pasado unas horas atrás, no importaba que sólo hablaran, no importaba que Threx le dijera que deseaba convertirse en amigo de Mamoru ni cuan amistoso pareciera, su cuerpo ya lleno de tensión luego de permanecer tanto tiempo juntos, se llenaba de un urgente, irresistible deseo de separarlos. Aunque tal vez eso era porque no parecían permanecer unos segundos sin que parecieran estar a punto de discutir.

-hay mucho de Threx que no sé –habló Usagi al fin- Pero él es un chico amable… -hizo una ligera pausa, pensando en el hecho de que Threx pudiera estarle ocultando que él era el encapuchado de dorado. Cuando Mamoru dijo que se trataban del mismo chico, ella inevitablemente recordó su sueño y pensó que esa posibilidad podía ser cierta. Pero aún así… - y aún cuando fuera el encapuchado de dorado, no tendríamos razones para desconfiar de él. Ellos nos han ayudado siempre, incluso me salvaron la vida

-es cierto que no parecen ser nuestros enemigos, pero aún no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, no podemos confiar ciegamente, Usagi –recomendó Artemis

-pienso que Mamoru tiene razones para sentirse celoso –comentó Luna para sorpresa de las chicas y de Artemis, pues luna no solía salir de esos temas para volver al del amor y los celos- Usagi ¿te das cuenta de que crees más en las palabras de ese chico que asegura buscar sólo tu amistad que en las de Mamoru que te pide desconfíes de él?

Usagi se quedó callada. Aquellas palabras la habían impresionado tanto que luego de unos segundos de mutismo las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse por ella.

-vamos Usagi –comentó Mako- eso es porque Mamoru y tú acaban de salir de una crisis, y apenas y han podido hablar hasta ahora

-además ustedes se quieren –mencionó Mina- hay tanto amor y tanta pasión que incluso tememos por ustedes. Si Mamoru no fuera un chico tan sensato, quién sabe a donde podrían haber ido a parar ese día que les encontramos en el parque de juegos.

Aquella alusión desvaneció el estupor de Usagi e hizo explotar el rojo en sus mejillas. De inmediato había recordado la vergüenza que sintió cuando las chicas los pillaron besándose.

-fue justo como una escena de película, quizá más incluso –continuó Minako- Era tan intenso, parecía que estuvieras a punto de devorarlo Usagi. Fue bueno que él detuviera a tiempo tus manos porque si no…

-devorarlo… –repitió Usagi, sin comprender a qué se refería su amiga.

-vamos, Usagi no pongas esa cara de quien no sabe nada –le palmeó la espalda Mina con camaradería- todas te vimos ¿cierto, chicas?

-Mina no creo que eso nos incumba –mencionó Ami con la cara roja

Usagi parpadeó. Aún no entendía. Todas parecían enormemente incómodas y Mina hablaba de devorar, de pasión y deseo, como si aquello hubiera ido más allá de un beso. Pero ella no recordaba que hubiera ido más allá. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese hubiera sido un beso verdadero. No en esas circunstancias. Lo primero que le venía a la mente al recordar aquello era su propia desesperación, su temor de sentirlo ahí pero de que él estuviera muy lejos en realidad. Pero luego se recordó a sí misma besándolo con desesperación, con violencia, apretando su cabello negro entre sus dedos, tocando el frío de las mejillas de él, acariciando la solidez de su cuello; el tacto de su clavícula derecha bajo la piel tersa, su propia mano recorriéndole el pecho con ansias. Recordó la mano de él deteniendo la suya y apartándola con dulzura cuando ésta descendía por el torso cubierto de vendas. En ese momento lo único que había deseado era sentirlo suyo y esa idea había bloqueado todo lo demás. - por Dios yo…¡yo le hice todo eso a Mamoru…!

Las chicas casi se fueron de espaldas

-lo dices cómo si un espíritu te hubiera poseído en ese momento –dijo Rei

Quizá eso había pasado, pensó Usagi, porque jamás habría hecho aquello con tanta premura y determinación ¡y mucho menos en un parque de niños, en vía pública! Pero esa no era una buena excusa para darle a Mamoru ¿qué habría pensado él cuando se comportó así? Tampoco sus amigas le creerían…Sus amigas. Miró fijamente a todas un segundo y el rojo encendió su rostro con una furia inimaginable. Casi pudo verse a través de los ojos de ellas, mirando aquello… "Devorando" esa palabra había dicho Mina. Y ahora incluso parecía pequeña.

-ejem, hablando de eso, hemos terminado el plan –dijo Ami, que apenada, no deseaba entrar en más detalles de la intimidad de su amiga

-¡cierto! para mañana a esta hora Mamoru y tú se sentirán a gusto de haber tenido un día solo para los dos –agregó Mina con un guiño- ya tenemos planeado lo que cada una hará…

Fue hasta entonces que Usagi volvió por completo del viaje de sus pensamientos

-muchas gracias chicas –les interrumpió- pero el plan ya no va a ser necesario

-¿cómo?

Un rojo muy distinto a los anteriores pintó las mejillas de la rubia. Parecía enormemente emocionada.

-Mamoru y yo hablaremos esta noche…en el crucero romántico.

# #

Michiru retrocedió con rapidez, sin un sólo rasguño; sosteniendo la escoba entre las manos, empuñándola como si fuera un arma defensiva.

Este segundo ataque había tenido más que fuerza física. La casa, que recibió el golpe directamente, tembló estremecida hasta el fondo y los soportes principales se vencieron con un hondo crujido. La mitad del techo cayó en un santiamén, inclinada en una nube de polvo y desastre.

- quién eres y qué quieres –espetó el hombre, aprovechando el breve respiro pero dispuesto ya a seguir con la ofensiva

-yo también necesito saber algunas cosas –dijo ella, esperando con ojos sagaces el momento en el que decidiera atacarle

-ninguno de los dos dirá nada por las buenas ¿cierto?

-así parece –confirmó Michiru y de inmediato tuvo que usar la escoba como arma defensiva pues el extraño había dejado su posición para lanzarse sobre ella. Una luz negruzca en forma esférica surgió de la mano del él y se estrelló en el palo de madera que sostenía por ambos extremos. Usando toda su fuerza logró lanzar a su oponente hacia atrás justo antes de que el palo de madera quedara hecho trizas por el ataque. Y así, sabiendo que su defensa estaba aniquilada decidió lanzarse a la ofensiva con una veloz barrida. El extraño no la pudo esquivar y cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido que levantó el polvo del suelo.

Cuando él volteó hacia arriba, aún sin siquiera haber movido un sólo músculo, notó uno de los pedazos de escoba terminado en punta señalando a su cuello, sostenido por la firme y a la vez delicada mano de aquella joven de cabellos aguamarina que le miraba de pie, recortada contra el cielo teñido de rojo.

-eres buena –murmuró él, levantando los brazos lentamente. Entonces la joven apretó el pedazo de madera contra su cuello, ligeramente. Él se detuvo, con los brazos arriba, en una posición parecida a la que se hace cuando se quiere dar a entender que se busca la paz.

-pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, no diré nada –espetó él

Michiru sonrió hermosamente

-ya lo veremos –dijo y con un movimiento rápido intentó descubrir el rostro del encapuchado pero éste también se movió con rapidez y en esta ocasión Michiru por poco y no esquivaba la energía esférica que pasó rozándole por la mejilla, llevándose con ella algunos hilos de cabello aguamarina. Él era demasiado rápido, tendría que ser muy ser cuidadosa. Esquivó una energía más y usando ambas manos detuvo con éxito un puñetazo que habría podido llegar a su estómago. Entonces, para su sorpresa las manos de él se abrieron y sujetaron las suyas. También era bastante fuerte. No podía liberarse de su agarre. Dirigió una mirada veloz a su rostro que parecía más que satisfecho, como seguro de su victoria y bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para percatarse de la energía creándose en el puño del hombre, formándose en segundos. No escapó del todo. La fuerza de la energía explotando contra sus manos la lanzó hacía atrás y quemó estas superficialmente.

A Michiru le sorprendió que aquel hombre pudiera crear energías tan destructivas en tan poco tiempo. En ese momento había ya dos nuevas esferas en sus manos que seguramente se habían creado mientras ella era lanzada hacia atrás por el ataque. Las esquivó con un movimiento casi acrobático. Definitivamente no podía distraerse. Ni siquiera tendría el tiempo suficiente para transformarse. Y eso ya era una desventaja.

Una energía luminosa surgió entonces entre ellos, desgarrando el suelo, rebanándolo en dos bruscos pedazos de rocas salientes.

En el sentido en el que había aparecido ésta, distinguieron una silueta femenina, acercándose lentamente entre los árboles. Cabello corto, botines con ligero tacón, falda oscura, guantes blancos. Su presencia era como una música armoniosa y elegante, pero dinámica y enérgica a la vez. Pétalos de rosa roja, salidos de quien sabe dónde, flotaron frente a ella, llevados por una brisa suave.

Michiru disimuló una sonrisa.

-Soy parte de una nueva generación. Mi nombre es Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción –se escuchó resonar la voz ligeramente grave pero claramente femenina de la recién llegada.

El hombre abandonó sus intenciones de atacar y se quedó en su sitio sin decir palabra, como si se hubiera quedado boquiabierto.

-una sailor senshi –murmuró para sí mismo

- yo seré tu oponente ahora –agregó Uranus, colocada ya frente al extraño

-no lucharé con una senshi –replicó el hombre, abandonando completamente su postura de pelea, afirmando también con el movimiento calmado y destensado de su cuerpo que la batalla no seguiría. A pesar de lo dicho, Michiru y Sailor Uranus continuaron mirándolo con desconfianza y cautela. El extraño se dirigió entonces a Michiru- ¿también eres una senshi?

La aludida sonrió ligeramente, irguiéndose

-sí

-Michiru

-no hay problema, Uranus. Él sólo quiere confirmar si soy del bando de las senshis o no –dijo acomodándose el cabello con un sencillo aunque refinado movimiento de la mano- En todo caso, si dijera que no para proteger mi identidad, el interrogatorio comenzaría de inmediato e incluso tendríamos que volver a luchar: porque él se ha dado cuenta de que no soy una persona común –entonces clavando la mirada en el extraño- ya sabes quienes somos dinos ahora quien eres tú.

-sé que las outer senshi son más poderosas e independientes que las inner senshi –dijo el hombre que no porque hubiera decidido dejar de pelear se mostraba más amistoso- Sus misiones son incluso distintas. Actúan para cumplir estas y no necesitan el permiso de su princesa para moverse. Pero nosotros somos diferentes. No puedo revelar mi identidad ni nuestra misión a menos que él me permita hacerlo.

-¿él?

-mi señor, la persona a la que debo obediencia y protección –dijo, únicamente, y dirigiéndose a Michiru-: por eso te dije que perdías tu tiempo conmigo

Las palabras del extraño sonaron determinantes y Michiru y Uranus supieron que no mentía.

-entiendo –soltó Uranus luego de un corto silencio en la que enfrentaron miradas, midiendo valor y lealtad- sin embargo, hay algo que puedes decirnos y que es necesario que sepamos si no quieres que el enfrentamiento continúe. Esa persona de la que hablas, ¿de qué lado está?

El desconocido asintió

-del lado de la Tierra

-venimos por el rumor de una zona extraña en medio del mar –comenzó a decir Michiru

-Algunos marineros dicen que se trata de una isla mágica, que desaparece y aparece a su gusto –indicó Uranus- otros dicen que es una tierra extraña, una dimensión diferente. Lo único cierto es que por siglos los que han navegado por esos mares no regresan nunca. Creemos que se trata de la isla del inicio

-Sin embargo, se dice que el barco que encalló aquí hace poco pasa por esa zona sin ningún contratiempo –le secundó Michiru- incluso se rumora que se detiene en el centro mismo de esa zona.

-por eso pensaban introducirse en el barco –dedujó el desconocido y sabiendo que ellas no responderían, continuó- si investigan la isla del inicio es porque están al tanto del despertar de Samas, y porque también conocen la profecía. Pero ¿qué es lo que pueden buscar en esa tierra sagrada?

-eso es confidencial –le atajó Uranus

- sin embargo, no esperábamos que alguien más se nos adelantara y encontrara la isla primero –mencionó Michiru- ¿puede saberse qué está planeando tu señor al llevar tanta gente a esa isla?

-ya les he dicho, no puedo revelarles nada. Sin embargo, no creo que mi señor tenga algún inconveniente en hablar con ustedes –entonces dio la vuelta en actitud de marcharse- las esperaré esta noche en el puente de mando del barco. Habrá guardias desde la cubierta principal hasta los camarotes pero supongo que no será difícil eludirlos tratándose de ustedes.

# #

Luna soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cojín en el que su estirado cuerpecito lleno de vendas descansaba.

- no cabe duda de que ahora que la vida de Mamoru está a salvo Usagi ha abandonado por completo los libros para volver a ser la de siempre –-soltó Artemis mirando a las chicas que hablaban con gran entusiasmo, armando un gran alboroto alrededor de la mesa llena de tazas de té y platos con panecillos. De entre ellas resaltaba una Usagi recargada de energía, tan alegre como hacía tiempo no se le veía- además el que Mamoru haya aceptado ir al crucero es suficiente motivo para que se ponga tan feliz.

Luna levantó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada incisiva hacia Artemis

-¿cómo? No me digas que le apoyas Artemis –reprochó- nos reunimos aquí para hablar sobre el nuevo enemigo, no sobre el crucero

- no es que las apoye Luna, pero un descanso no les iría mal. Han trabajo duro, sobretodo Usagi –se defendió Artemis- además tú misma abandonaste el tema principal el día de hoy

Luna lanzó un segundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a clavar el mentón en el cojín, con resignación, pero sus orejas temblaron ligeramente y se levantaron de inmediato cuando Usagi afirmó con seguridad:

-y ya tengo el vestido perfecto, ji ji ji. Incluso Rei se sorprenderá de la bonita que me veré

-no creo que eso llegue a suceder –aclaró Rei, bebiendo un poco de su té

-¿es que ya te habías preparado por sí Mamoru aceptaba, Usagi? –preguntó Mako

-no –dijo con misterio y el mismo aire alegre- ya lo verán esta noche

- sólo espero que ese vestido no tenga nada que ver con la pluma de transformación -dijo Luna sin abrir los ojos. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para transformar el iluminado rostro de Usagi. Y agregó Luna al verlo-: lo suponía

Una gotita apareció sobre la cabeza de las cuatro amigas humanas de Usagi

-sabes que no puedes usar la pluma para cosas como esa Usagi -la reprehendió Luna

- pe…pero Luna -dijo ésta

-no, y no insistas. ¡Justo cuando pensaba que habías madurado un poco! Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán -suspiró

Pero Usagi ya no la escuchaba. Estaba desilusionada. Los vestidos que tenía en casa no eran suficientemente hermosos para una ocasión tan especial y de comprar uno nuevo ni hablar, tendría suerte si encontraba telarañas en su alcancía.

-es bueno que Usagi pueda tener el tiempo que necesita para hablar con Mamoru -mencionó Mina- Aunque creo que el plan que creamos tampoco hubiera resultado tan mal. Tal vez podamos aplicarlo en otra situación. Posiblemente tú Ami lo necesites

-¿y…yo?

-sí, para tener un momento a solas con Yoshiki, lejos de todos los libros de medicina que les distraen, o tú Mako…

-yo creo que el vestido rosa que tienes se te vería muy bien -murmuró Luna en ese momento al ver acercarse a Usagi hacia donde estaba ella. Usagi se sentó con las piernas extendidas y la espalda recargada en la puerta corrediza. Lo que había dicho no había hecho mudar la aflicción del rostro de Usagi y sintiéndose un poco culpable agregó-: deberías levantar el ánimo, seguramente será una noche muy agradable para ti aún sin un vestido espectacular

-es que yo quería lucir muy hermosa esta noche –dijo la rubia con un especie de puchero

-lo harás, y sin necesidad de un suntuoso vestido

-Hoy logré hablar un poco con Mamoru acerca de mis sentimientos –soltó Usagi- En realidad fui yo la que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo…. –se quedó en silencio un segundo y su rostro pasó entonces de un ligero sentimiento de aflicción a uno verdadero- él no puede evitar sentirse preocupado por Akiko y yo no puedo evitar sentirme celosa por eso. Es como si hubiéramos entrado a un callejón sin salida –volteó a ver a su amiga y le mostró una triste sonrisa- No sé en qué vayan a terminar las cosas después de que hablemos en el crucero, pero aunque sólo sea por esta noche he decidido que me olvidaré de todo y disfrutaré al máximo las horas que pase junto a Mamoru.

-ay Usagi, entiendo eso, pero la felicidad jamás podrá depender de un vestido –aseveró Luna- cuando dos personas se aman lo que menos importa son esas cosas. Puedes lucir un vestido hermoso, incluso ser la mujer más bella de la tierra, pero si no estás con la persona que amas no sentirás más que desdicha en tu corazón.

Usagi asintió, algo resignada y Artemis que había escuchado la conversación compartió una mirada preocupada con Luna.

-no, para nada –negó Mako en ese momento. Usagi, al igual que Luna y Artemis, dirigió la mirada hacia el resto de sus amigas cuya plática se había desenvuelto hacia otros rumbos -Sotaro y yo nos conocimientos en un elevador. No creo que eso sea romántico.

-depende desde qué punto lo veas –afirmaba Mina- dices que los dos, al mismo tiempo, impidieron que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, como si instintivamente supieran que estaban a punto de dejar ir a su otra mitad. Eso es romántico. Además el te flechó desde que lo viste ¿no?

Makoto se sonrojó

-sí bueno, la verdad es que cuando vi su frente, sus ojos, la forma en la que su cabello caía y sus hombros anchos lo primero que pensé fue que…

-era igual a tu senpai –le respondieron sus amigas a coro

-¿qué? ¿cómo lo supieron? –dijo Makoto, francamente sorprendida

-Mako pensamos que ya habías superado eso –dijo Mina con el mismo tono de una madre desilusionada que nota que su hijo sigue mojando la cama luego de noches de no hacerlo.

-por supuesto que lo he superado, pero ¡es que él de verdad se parecía a mi senpai!

-¡ay, Mako! –expresó alguien más mientras todos los rostros parecían expresar lo mismo: "Mako aún es una chica enamoradiza".

-bueno, ya sé quien necesita el plan que creamos –determinó Mina- Rei, tú tienes dos chicos enormemente enamorados de ti, después de Usagi eres la segunda con más problemas amorosos…

-no lo creo –dijo la aludida con firmeza- entre Yuuichirou y yo nunca se ha dado nada y Unkei dejó el vestuario del templo y se llevó todas sus cosas así que probablemente se marchó –agregó con actitud indiferente y voz fría, como si el hecho de que aquella persona se hubiese marchado no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-hace tiempo que no lo veíamos pero nunca pensé que se había marchado –comentó Mina

-¿pero se fue sin decirte nada? –preguntó Mako, preocupada por su amiga

-dijo que regresaría y nunca lo hizo –continuó Rei- fue realmente irresponsable, hemos tenido que reorganizarnos para cubrir el trabajo que le tocaba a él y aún así no hemos podido darnos abasto con los quehaceres del templo.

-pero Rei, tú…

-yo estoy bien, Ami –dijo la pelinegra intentando mostrar seguridad- no tengo tiempo para pensar en él. Unkei se ha ido pero tengo el trabajo del templo y mis responsabilidades como sailor senshi, el fuego sagrado apenas y me muestra algo sobre el nuevo enemigo y sobre los encapuchados, así que tengo que esforzarme más.

Nadie quiso decir palabras alentadoras que sabían que no servirían de nada, así que se quedaron calladas. Después de todo no irían las cinco al crucero.

-Usagi da todo de ti esta noche ¿de acuerdo? –le alentó Rei cuando llegó la hora de marcharse y todas comenzaron a despedirse de Rei, Luna y Artemis.

-Rei –murmuró Usagi, sin saber cómo decirle que comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo y que admiraba su fuerza. Al final no hizo más que asentir y regalarle una fresca sonrisa, esperando que ésta pudiera a su vez levantar el ánimo de su amiga.

# #

Unkei, enfundado en su larga capa color gris, se colocó el antifaz con cuidado y dejó caer la capucha sobre la cabeza. Después se giró hacia la puerta y recargado en una estrecha mesa pegada a la pared esperó pacientemente. Era cerca de la media noche cuando se escucharon pasos del otro lado, acercándose rápidamente. El sonido sordo de tacones aumentó pero la velocidad de los pasos aminoró. Ahora parecía que únicamente caminaban. Y de pronto, abruptamente, no hubo más que silencio. Entonces supo que pronto se abriría la puerta.

- sabía que lo lograrían –dijo mientras el piso frente a él se iluminaba por la luz del pasillo que llegaba desde la puerta abierta. La sombra de las dos mujeres paradas en el umbral entró sin pedir permiso y se extendió hasta alcanzar los pies de él.

La figura de él se distinguía a la perfección, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la decena de cristales del puente de mando.

-tu líder no está aquí, ¿es que buscabas tendernos una trampa? –preguntó con dureza la sailor de voz más grave y cuyo nombre no había olvidado: Sailor Uranus. Ninguna había dado un paso dentro. Ellas seguían desconfiando de él, evidentemente.

-él tiene otras cosas que hacer en Tokio. Aún así, ha aceptado hablar con ustedes –entonces dejó de recargarse en la mesa y reveló el aparato telefónico tras él –ya que han llegado puedo llamarle.

Las sendas miradas de las senshis se mantuvieron fijas en él mientras les daba la espalda y marcaba el número, también mientras sonaron los "bips" acostumbrados y mientras saludó y anunció a su señor que ellas estaban ahí.

-pon el altavoz –le ordenó la voz de su líder del otro lado de línea

-como deseé –dijo y de inmediato apretó el botón correspondiente. Volvió a darle la espalda al teléfono y sin despegar la mirada de las sailors, inmóvil en su sitio, escuchó la voz de su señor extendiéndose fuerte y clara.

-buenas noches, sailors sanshis –se oyó una voz masculina hablando con lentitud y cortesía

-supongo que tu guardián ya te ha puesto al tanto de lo que pasó hoy –dijo Uranus sin contestar a su saludo

-así es –respondió el otro- Y pueden comenzar con las preguntas si eso es lo que desean

-¿quién eres? –inquirió de inmediato la otra sailor que esta vez había dejado su indumentaria de campesina y usaba aquel traje de marinero de curiosa falda corta y plegada que caracterizaba a las senshis.

- es algo complicado de contestar –dijo y el tono de voz sonó como si del otro lado sonriera- mi nombre es Threx. Y estoy aquí para completar la misión a la que fui destinado.

-¿Threx? No es un nombre japonés -espetó Uranus- quizá tampoco sea de ningún país actual

- tampoco en el Milenio de Plata llegué a oír ese nombre –agregó la sailor de cabellos aguamarina

-las outer senshis se comunicaban poco con los habitantes de los planetas interiores y cuando llegaban a hacerlo era únicamente con la Luna, así que lo más probable es que no hayan escuchado el nombre de un terrestre como yo ni siquiera por error. Ahora me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: Una de ustedes es la guardiana del planeta Urano, Sailor Uranus. Me gustaría saber cuál de los restantes nombres pertenece a nuestra segunda visitante, ¿Plut, Neptune o Saturne?

-Sailor Neptune –respondió secamente la segunda sailor

Threx se quedó callado un segundo, quizá reflexionando sobre el hecho de tener en ese barco a Sailor Uranus y Neptune o quizá sólo pensando en cuál sería la mejor pregunta que hacer a continuación.

-¿Plut y Saturn se unirán pronto a la batalla? –soltó de pronto

-Plut no puede actuar con toda la libertad que quisiera, sin embargo, aparecerá cuando realmente sea necesario –explicó Neptune- y Saturn es apenas un bebé.

-es una lástima porque en esta batalla necesitaremos de todos los guerreros posibles -dijo Threx con cierto toque de preocupación en su voz

-tu guardián dijo que estaban de lado del la Tierra y tu mencionaste que tienes una misión –comenzó a decir Neptune- ¿eres el dueño de "ese cristal"?

-sí, lo soy –respondió Threx con más rapidez y certeza de la que las sailors esperaban.

Uranus empuño entonces las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Su ceño se había fruncido de una forma más cercana a la molestia que a la desconfianza que hasta entonces había mostrado su rostro duro.

-él apareció cerca de mí el mismo día en que Samas despertó –dijo- Desde entonces no lo he abandonado una sola hora.

-¿por qué te ocultas de nosotras entonces? ¿a qué le temes? –exclamó Uranus

Esta vez se escuchó claramente la risa suave de Threx

-no les temo, ni tengo porque ocultarles nada –respondió con increíble calma- si no me encontré con ustedes personalmente es porque mi deber principal en este momento es proteger a la princesa Serenity, a Sailor Moon – el seño de Uranus se frunció aún más- el poder de las inners senshis no es suficiente para protegerla de los guerreros de Samas y tampoco el de mis subordinados. Por eso he tenido que hacerme cargo en persona.

-entonces lo sabes todo, incluso lo que deberás hacer –mencionó Sailor Uranus

-ustedes parecen tener algunas dudas aún. Pero eso tiene solución. Unkei les entregará un sobre que contiene hojas antiquísimas. Fueron guardadas escrupulosamente en la isla del inicio y en ellas se narra lo sucedido aquel día. Es el único documento donde está escrita la profecía completa. Pueden examinarlas todo lo que deseen –Unkei abrió un cajón apenas visible en la parte izquierda de la mesa y sacó un sobre tamaño oficio que extendió a las sailor. Éstas no parecían convencidas de entrar, sin embargo, Uranus dio unos pasos al interior y tomó con rapidez el sobre- Unkei ¿estás usando tu antifaz y tu traje gris, cierto?

-sí

-quítatelos –dijo sin posibilidad de réplica- posiblemente nuestras invitadas necesiten contactarnos más tarde. Tú serás su contacto.

-como ordene, Threx –contestó con humildad y aunque no estaba muy convencido se despojó de su antifaz y lentamente se descubrió la cabeza. Los ojos plateados y el cabello dorado resplandecieron a la luz de la Luna. A pesar de estar revelándoles su identidad no se mostró indefenso, al contrario, sostuvo la mirada de las dos y se irguió en señal de fortaleza.

-leeremos esto y regresaremos –dijo Uranus dando la vuelta- aún hay mucho que necesitamos preguntar

-las esperaremos –finalizó la voz de Threx

La puerta se cerró tras las dos sailors y el puente volvió a la sutil oscuridad de antes. Threx seguía en el teléfono pero no hablaba, se había quedado mudo, como él. Apoyó las dos manos en la orilla de la mesa y dejó caer el mentón sobre el pecho.

-¿Te preocupa, Unkei, que ellas sepan más de nosotros de lo que nosotros sabemos de ellas? –soltó Threx

-¿por qué busca la amistad de las outer senshis? usted nos dijo desde un principio que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaríamos en una batalla con las inners senshis ¿por qué es diferente con ellas?

-las outer senshi se guían por su deber, al igual que nosotros. Eso hace que haya una mayor posibilidad de que podamos entendernos.

-¿y si no es así? ¿si ellas revelan quién es usted, todo, a las inner senshi?

-lo dudo

Threx, del otro lado del teléfono echó una mirada a un apesadumbrado Seiho derrumbado en la sala desde antes que iniciara la conversación. Sonrió sutilmente.

-tengo que colgar ahora –agregó- Seiho está aquí y parece que tiene algo importante que decirme

-¿Seiho? –murmuró Unkei, pensando en voz alta

-mantenme al tanto de lo que pasa allá

-así lo haré –dijo Unkei antes de que Threx colgara el auricular.

Al escuchar su nombre Seiho había salido bruscamente de su sombría meditación, levantando la mirada y haciendo destellar sus ojos dorados. Pero luego volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, justo con la misma debilidad con la que sus brazos caían sobre sus piernas, las manos temblando sutilmente en el aire.

-¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –preguntó Threx, desplomándose en el sillón frontal a aquel donde se hallaba Seiho, separados únicamente por una sencilla pero elegante mesa de centro.

Seiho calló un buen rato. Al fin, trago saliva y dijo con voz baja pero firme:

-las sailors senshis asistirán a la velada romántica en crucero –luego dudó, pero agregó-: Nosotros las invitamos

El rostro calmado de Threx había perdido su sonrisa.

-¿qué dijiste? –inquirió con una extraña calma

-lo hicimos sin saber que tenía planeado llevar a la princesa. Y ahora es demasiado tarde. Ellas están demasiado ilusionadas con ese crucero.

-aún pueden inventar una excusa y cancelar –agregó Threx con simpleza

-lo sé señor y lo hemos pensado –dijo con humildad- pero no vamos a hacerlo

-Ya veo –soltó Threx que se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación- Han desobedecido mis órdenes y han puesto en riesgo el plan… Se han revelado contra mí

-¡no señor! –replicó Seiho con premura, poniéndose de pie- ¡buscaremos la forma de que ellas no intervengan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!

-jamás debí permitir que su amor por ellas se profundizara. Debí cortarlo de raíz hace días…

Seiho no levantó la mirada, avergonzado. Aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, a pesar de saber que las consecuencias serían altas. Sin embargo, ni él, ni sus demás compañeros sabrían cuán catastróficas serían hasta la noche en que el crucero romántico zarpó.

Después de un tenso y largo silencio Threx caminó hacia a la puerta de entrada y lo miró por encima del hombro, sus ojos y sus palabras llenos de frialdad.

-muy bien –soltó- dile a Yoshiki y a Sotaro que nos veremos entonces en ese crucero

A pesar de que sabía que era una temeridad, Seiho se atrevió a lanzar una última pregunta

-¿y Unkei, señor?

-¿el también invitó a Sailor Mars? –se sorprendió Threx- No me ha mencionado nada así que probablemente él sí ha cancelado. Dejó que Tuxedo Kamen descubriera su identidad y le fue imposible pagarme el error ideando una forma más sencilla de proteger yo mismo a la princesa que entrando como tercero en discordia. No puede fallarme más.

Seiho asintió, sin levantar la cabeza.

# #

Rei torció una ceja mirando los dos trozos de tela frente al fuego sagrado que chisporroteaba con calma, coloreando la habitación de tonos naranjas y sombras titilantes. Esos dos pedazos de tela le decían tanto como el suelo que habían pisado los encapuchados. Absolutamente nada.

Lanzó un suspiro. Estaba agotada. Tal vez Usagi tenía razón y era mejor dejar a esos chicos en paz; concentrarse totalmente en investigar más sobre el enemigo. Sin embargo, ellos sabían más de lo que aparentaban. Si lograban descubrir quienes eran, dónde estaban, tal vez algunas de sus más grandes preguntas podrían ser respondidas.

- nunca confié en Saionji Unkei –pronunció alguien a su espalda- pero usted sí, señorita Rei.

Se giró levemente, sin abandonar la posición en la que estaba sentada. Había estado tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia del chico. Yuuichirou se hallaba de pie tras ella, en medio de las dos puertas corredizas; llevaba la vestimenta masculina del templo, como generalmente hacía cuando se encontraba dentro del área, y una escoba en la mano que parecía haber olvidado dejar en su lugar luego de barrer.

-estoy concentrada en algo importante, no me interrumpas ahora… -exclamó, volviendo la mirada al fuego sagrado

-pensaba que ese tipo era un patán, por eso no quería permitir que tuvieras algo con él –insistió Yuuchirou sin ninguna intención de hacer lo que ella le pedía - y también por eso lo seguí cada vez que salió del templo. Deseaba mostrarte quién era en verdad. Pero siempre le perdía la pista. Entonces desistí. Aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera dado cuente de que él la quiere de verdad, señorita -Las manos de Rei sobre las piernas, temblaron como recorridas por una súbita y fugaz energía eléctrica- Y usted lo quiere también. Se enamoró de él desde que apareció por primera vez con esa pose de galán y esa sonrisa que la deslumbró; se enamoró de él aún cuando yo también estaba ahí –dijo y en sus palabras se traslució el dolor.

Ninguno agregó más palabras durante algunos segundos. Rei había dejado de pensar en los hermanos de Akiko, el nuevo enemigo y los dos trozos de tala frente a ella y ahora su mente volaba hacia otros temas.

-¿Qué harías si el regresara y me pidiera nuevamente ser su novia? –soltó de pronto

Él no tardó mucho en responder, a pesar de que la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa

-yo sabía que aquel día la invitaría a ese crucero romántico del que todas las chicas hablan. Sabía que posiblemente en ese crucero él le haría nuevamente esa pregunta. Y sin embargo, no dije nada, ni evité que eso sucediera. Él la quiere y usted comparte ese sentimiento. ¿Qué podría hacer yo, señorita?

De golpe, Rei se puso de pie con los puños apretados

-¡Yuuichirou eres un tonto! –soltó y caminando decididamente pasó a su lado y se alejó de él

Yuuchirou parpadeó un segundo, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Volteó y miró el cuerpo de la joven andando por el patio.

-Eh? ¿señorita Rei qué…?

-¡deja de mirarme con ese rostro de bobo y ponte a trabajar Yuuchirou! ¡Aún hay demasiadas cosas que hacer!

Para Yuuchirou no cabía duda: Rei se había enfadado. Aunque aún no tenía ni idea de por qué.

- lo que quería decirle es que él ha desaparecido pero seguramente volverá –espetó haciendo que Rei parara en seco- después de todo le ha dejado ese pedazo de su cazadora ¿no?

Rei permaneció inmóvil un segundo, luego volteó a ver a Yuuchirou. No había comprendido al instante aquellas palabras o tal vez sí lo había hecho pero estuvo tan pasmada que no pudo sino lanzar una pregunta que le permitiera salir del asombro.

-¿cómo?

-de esos dos trozos de tela por los que ha estado preguntando al fuego sagrado y que mira con tanta preocupación señorita Rei, el de color rojo es de la cazadora de ese tipo. Lo sé porque la tela y el color son las mismas que las de esa cazadora que usaba el día en que se marchó.

-no puede ser –murmuró Rei para sí misma, sin impedir que la preocupación se extendiera en su rostro. Yuuichirou dijo algo más, una disculpa por haberse entrometido en sus asuntos, al parecer, y una frase titubeante sobre levantarle el ánimo pero ella sólo lo escuchó a medias. Había vuelto la mirada al frente y, sin embargo, no veía más que dentro de sí misma.

Intentaba recordar el día mencionado por Yuuchirou; el día que Unkei se había marchado para no volver…

_-¿acabas de regresar_? –se recordó a sí misma pronunciando esas palabras y entonces cayó en la cuenta de todo.

Dio la vuelta y caminó con paso decidido hacia el sitio donde dejó los dos pedazos de tela. Los tomó en sus manos, mirándolos fijamente y se dejó caer en el suelo de madera.

Ese día, había anochecido y ella iba a cerrar una de las puertas corredizas del templo cuando notó su presencia. Se hallaba de espaldas, sentado en la orilla del piso de madera; la cabeza baja y la espalda encorvada. Había caminado hacia él, mirando su espalda ancha tenuemente iluminada por la luz amarilla que escapaba desde dentro del templo.

"¿acabas de regresar?" Sí, había soltado esa pregunta porque de haber estado en el templo toda la tarde Unkei habría llevado la vestimenta de éste. Pero no era así. Recordaba ahora con claridad su pantalón beige, su camisa negra que había notado cuando se sentó junto a él, cuando contemplo aquel rostro, meditabundo, misterioso, casi triste. Recordó su primera imagen de él: una espalda cubierta por una cazadora roja, un rojo que se veía intenso ante la luz y marchito ante las sombras que se disputaban territorio en su espalda. El color era el mismo que el de ese trozo de tela, aún cuando éste estuviera sucio. La textura también parecía ser la misma que la que recordaba. ¿Cómo no lo había asociado antes?

-aún así este pedazo puede ser de otra cazadora, de otra persona –pensó en voz alta nuevamente- Debe haber cientos de cazadoras rojas.

- pensé que él se la había dejado pero tal vez usted tenga razón –contestó Yuuchirou- Después de todo yo sólo lo vi marcharse desde lejos. Y su cazadora no parecía tener ninguna rasgadura.

-no tenía nada, eh –murmuró Rei.

Por supuesto que no tenía nada porque la batalla aún no se llevaba a cabo. No. Ese pensamiento no debió haber surgido, aún no podía asegurar nada.

"_¿alguna vez has tenido un secreto?_" le había preguntado Unkei mientras ella se sentaba a su lado ese mismo día "_uno que te ahogue"_

"_si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte, Unkei… puedes confiar en mí, siempre."_

"_gracias" _Esa había sido una de sus últimas palabras, pensó apretando el trozo de tela. Él había prometido volver al otro día pero no lo hizo. No volvió más.

Unkei había dicho cosas extrañas ese día; y llevaba esa cazadora roja minutos antes de que fuera avisada de la aparición de Akiko y el secuestro de sus amigas, antes de que tuvieran aquella batalla y Mako hallara en el suelo los dos trozos de tela. Podía ser una simple coincidencia… o podía no serlo.

Mantuvo la vista fija en las llamas del fuego sagrado que se reflejaban en sus pupilas negras de una forma viva y singular. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero al final, cuando se puso de pie había tomado una decisión.

# #

Usagi suspiró profundamente luego de dejar su último vestido en la cama

Ninguno de ellos le convencía

La hora en que Mamoru le había prometido pasar por ella estaba cerca. De hecho ya se le había hecho tarde para arreglarse.

Ella misma se dejó caer sobre la cama y con las manos extendidas miró un momento el techo.

"_Él no puede evitar preocuparse por Akiko y yo no puedo evitar sentirme celosa por eso. Es como si hubiéramos entrado a un callejón sin salida"_

_- después de todo lo que le dije me pregunto qué me dirá ahora –_pensó Usagi- _Mamoru…_

Sin embargo, esa preocupación había dejado de afligirla con la misma fuerza. Rei había perdido al chico que le gustaba y sin embargo, había aguantado ese peso sola e incluso le había echado ánimos a ella. Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta y débil.

-¡Usagi, te has quedado dormida o qué! –le gritó la voz de su hermano pequeño desde el otro lado. Hasta entonces oyó los golpes que daba en la puerta.

-estoy tratando de concentrarme –contestó de mala gana mientras se encaminaba a la puerta para encarar a su hermano- qué es lo que…

Había girado la manija y al abrir la puerta con lo primero que se topó su vista fue con aquella caja rosa rectangular de estorbosas proporciones que Shingo sostenía en sus brazos.

-esto estaba fuera de la casa. Tiene tu nombre.

-¿para mí? –murmuró sin poder creerlo

Tomó la caja y la depositó en su cama. Un listón ancho la decoraba y permitía que se mantuviera cerrada hasta que las manos indicadas desataran el hermoso moño en la parte superior.

Cuando Usagi destapó la caja con curiosidad y sus manos se elevaron sosteniendo con la punta de los dedos el contenido, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, fascinados, deslumbrados con lo que veía.

Era simplemente maravilloso.

**Próximo capítulo:** ¡Una velada llena de sorpresas! Un sueño que se convierte en pesadilla. Parte 1


	16. Un sueño q se convierte en pesadilla P1

"**DESTINOS SELLADOS"**

Por Afaya

…

Capítulo XV

_**Un sueño que se convierte en pesadilla**_

& Parte 1 &

Algo ideal para una luna de miel, un aniversario o una ocasión especial cualquiera con la persona amada es una velada romántica en un crucero.

¿Lo imaginan? La deslumbrante mole a lo lejos, inmóvil –al menos en apariencia-, airosa y brillante, con su centenar de luces amarillas encendidas; así es, encendidas porque es de noche, una noche apacible en el gran puerto de Japón.

A cierta distancia, los que jamás han visto un crucero de noche, le confundirán con uno más de los edificios que miran al mar; solo al estar próximos a él, o por el ensordecedor sonido de este anunciando su próxima partida, sabrán que se trata del magnífico crucero al que tendrán la fortuna de subir. No obstante, al llegar, se darán cuenta de que no son los primeros. Claro que no. Muchos llegaron antes del atardecer. Pero lo cierto es que la entrada se abrió apenas unos minutos atrás, así que los accesos están aún abarrotados de gente. Las entusiasmadas parejas se arremolinan en la entrada para abordar; los hombres, engalanados con trajes mayoritariamente negros o blancos, y las mujeres con hermosos vestidos de noche que lanzan suaves destellos color plata u oro.

Sin embargo, el alboroto tiene algo de peculiar, de extraño. Las parejas más cercanas a la entrada parecen agitadas… y molestas. Algunas salen en sentido opuesto al barco con sendas caras de disgusto, otras permanecen adelante, uniéndose a la marejada de voces y movimiento. Las parejas de más atrás mientras tanto, llenas de curiosidad, luchan entre corteses codazos y apretujones buscando acercarse y poder ver u oír lo que sucede.

Y así transcurren quince minutos…

veinte…

…media hora sin que el alboroto se distienda

Pero él no ha sentido correr el tiempo. Tampoco ha puesto mucha atención al anormal suceso que tiene a la multitud curiosa y agitada. De hecho, apenas y se percata de la presencia de quienes le rodean y que, junto con él, forman un pequeño círculo humano: los dos amigos y únicos compañeros que posee y las jóvenes que los acompañan; y por supuesto, ella. No, ni siquiera le ha puesto demasiada atención a ella; ella que le ase por el brazo, ella que pasará la velada entera con él en el barco, ella que es tan importante para él. En verdad lo es. Cualquiera lo notaría. En su expresión, que se vuelve cálida al hablarle, en la luz de su rostro al sonreírle, por la caricia de su mirada al posarse en ella. Está enamorado de ella, y ella de él. Y es ese sentimiento el que lo ha llevado a donde está en ese momento: plantado fuera de un crucero de lujo, con el cuerpo rígido, las manos enormemente frías, la inquietud en la mirada y en el alma, la mente lanzada en un desaforado vuelo hacia pensamientos lejanos.

Pero ¿quién es él? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal ensimismamiento en una noche de ensueño como esa?

Hasta hace muy poco no era más que un joven común con una vida común. Ahora, habiendo descubierto que tuvo una vida pasada hace miles de años, con poderes recién descubiertos también, debe servir a la reencarnación de su antiguo líder para salvar a la Tierra. Algo que sonaría común en la ficción ¿no es así? De hecho todos en aquel pequeño círculo tenían una historia similar. Incluso la hermosa chica rubia a su lado que reía alegremente y de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas vivaces llenas de dulzura, protegía a la Tierra en secreto como una sailor senshi: Sailor Venus, que daría su vida por proteger a su princesa lunar con la misma decisión con la que él daría la suya por su líder Threx.

Esa idea, surgida inesperadamente de la madeja de palabras en su mente, le entristeció. Era extraño decir que sería capaz de dar su vida por Threx cuando días atrás lo había encarado y desobedecido fuera de toda sensatez. Había decidido hablar con él con la esperanza de que el asunto del crucero terminara bien para todos, y tanto ellos tuvieran la posibilidad de salir con las sailors como Threx alcanzara su objetivo pero, sinceramente, no había albergado muchas esperanzas de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, sucedió; imprevistamente, bruscamente; dejándole un sabor amargo al final de la plática y una molesta y angustiosa sensación que aún hoy, seguía taladrando en su pecho.

Era precisamente esa sensación la que le impedía gozar de la noche como las tres chicas o como sus dos amigos. Era el único que no podía dejar de preguntarse con inquietud, qué planeaba Threx para esa noche…

– ¿Qué estará sucediendo? –comenta Mina en ese momento, solo por comentar algo, pues sabe que ninguno de sus acompañantes tiene la respuesta. Él deja los recuerdos atrás para mirarla, ella se da cuenta y le sonríe, en realidad le pregunta con la mirada si se siente bien, si algo le preocupa. Y viendo ese rostro, sintiendo esa pregunta no dicha más que con los ojos, sus pensamientos vuelven a vagar…

-lo lamento, no debí haberlos involucrado –había añadido días atrás en el apartamento que usaban como cuartel, terminando de contar a sus dos amigos y compañeros en desgracia todo lo que había sucedido en la charla con Threx. Levantó la mirada. Sotaro lo miraba con evidente asombro y un poco de preocupación. Yoshiki, recargado en la pared, veía a través de la ventana; silencioso y extrañamente inexpresivo. Pensó que al finalizar la narración, este último se molestaría y le gritaría cuanto insulto tuviera en mente, pensó que se exaltaría tanto como Threx lo había hecho en aquella plática, pero su reacción era totalmente contraria a la que había esperado, es más, aún ni siquiera mostraba alguna reacción, así que dijo, con el fin de hacer estallar de una vez lo que debía estallar –especialmente a ti, Yoshiki…

El aludido giró la cabeza lentamente y lo miró con ojos perdidos, luego dejó caer la mirada al suelo, con un aire pensativo. No parecía dispuesto a decir algo.

-es desconcertante que Threx haya aceptado que llevemos a las chicas al viaje en crucero, incluso por las palabras que dijo al final y el tono que supongo que usó, puede ser preocupante –espetó Sotaro

Él asintió

-a pesar de que Threx ha dicho que vayamos, ahora más que antes siento que no debemos subir a ese crucero

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que Sotaro lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

-pues para bien o para mal, Threx te ha dicho que hay que ir y las chicas esperan lo mismo. No podemos hacer lo que Unkei, que ha preferido desaparecer… Ellas no tienen porqué pagar por nuestros líos…

-¿entonces irás? –preguntó él

-sí, Seiho. Y si el destino o alguien más –dijo aludiendo a su líder Threx- nos han preparado alguna sorpresa desagradable para esa noche, haré hasta lo imposible por modificar los resultados.

Yoshiki se despegó de la ventana y lo vieron caminar con rigidez hacia la puerta de salida del apartamento. Aparentemente se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y fue entonces que escucharon su voz decidida, aunque áspera, desde el pasillo:

-Ami y yo también estaremos ahí.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrándose al final de la frase y los dos supieron que Yoshiki se había marchado.

-ese chico no ha podido ocultar por más tiempo que también se ha enamorado –sonrió Sotaro ligera y sombríamente. Y volviéndose hacia él, segundos después-: ¡hey Seiho!, ¿vas a ver hoy a Sailor Venus?

-¿uh?...ah, sí, le prometí a Mina que pasearíamos un rato

-entonces deberías dejar este asunto, porque si vas a verla con la misma cara que tienes ahora, te aseguro que se preocupara mucho.

"Dicen que antes de entrar debemos ponernos un antifaz y una capa con capucha"

Fue hasta ese momento que Seiho salió de sus atormentados pensamientos y despegó sus ojos del rostro de su compañera.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Yoshiki, siendo el único que había conseguido articular palabra. Los tres chicos, como coordinados, habían volteado a ver a la persona que había soltando aquellas palabras, ligeramente lívidos y notoriamente sorprendidos.

El hombre desconocido vestía un traje negro de gala e iba acompañado de una joven mujer de labios finamente pintados de rojo.

-así es –dijo este, mirándoles, se había dado cuenta de que había captado la atención del grupo- por eso es el alboroto. La mayoría de parejas se niegan a vestirse así. Aunque en realidad las chicas son las que parecen más furiosas –sonrió nerviosamente el caballero, pero no dijo más porque la joven que le tomaba del brazo le lanzó una mirada molesta

Ninguno de los tres chicos escuchó esta última parte ni puso más atención al caballero. Un pensamiento muy distinto se había adueñado de sus mentes.

Un vestuario con capucha y un antifaz. Los tres amigos conocían muy bien esa indumentaria, era después de todo, la que les había permitido luchar contra el enemigo sin revelar sus identidades secretas. Y que tuvieran que ponérselas en un momento como ese, frente a las tres jóvenes, andar con esas ropas toda la noche mientras convivían con las chicas les parecía un mal presagio.

¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido tal idea?

Se miraron los unos a los otros. Un nombre había aparecido al mismo tiempo en sus pensamientos. Pero era imposible. Sin duda "él" era poderoso, pero ese poder era distinto al acostumbrado en esa época; diferente al que dan las influencias, los cargos políticos o el dinero. Para todos los demás, su líder Threx era un hombre común y corriente.

-voy a investigar –soltó Yoshiki al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia adelante

-¿por qué no vamos todos? –sugirió Sotaro, que de los tres chicos era el único que había recompuesto su sonrisa- de cualquier forma en algún momento tendremos que llegar a la puerta de abordaje.

Todas y todos estuvieron de a cuerdo. Y así fue como, con gran dificultad, empujando y siendo empujados, se adentraron entre la masa de gente, avanzando por entre la multitud de curiosos mientras escuchaban frases como "¡no podemos entrar así!" y "¡es una locura!" Por supuesto fueron los tres chicos los que se empeñaron con más energía en llegar hasta el acceso.

-¡¿entonces para qué nos vestimos así? -se escuchó que preguntaba, excitada y disgustada, una voz femenina hasta delante.

-señorita, todo se lo explicarán dentro del lugar –respondió la voz amable aunque nerviosa de un hombre

Habían llegado –al fin- al acceso. Las demás parejas miraban con claro disgusto al hombre parado frente al acceso que vestía un traje de gala color negro. Al parecer era el encargado de corroborar que todas las parejas llevaran los boletos. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que eso de ponerse aquel vestuario era una disparatada idea: usar un antifaz estaba bien, les daría un aspecto aún más elegante y un insustituible aire de misterio, pero largas capas con capucha, ¡eso no tenía nada romántico! Al contrario, arruinaba la velada de la peor forma.

-entonces es cierto –soltó Seiho, como en un suspiro. Para ingresar tendrían que usar aquel atuendo… pero ¿qué pasaría si ellas, al verlos, al escuchar sus voces bajo aquellos atuendos notaban algo familiar? ¿Qué pasaría si sospechaban que eran los encapuchados? ¿Podían ellos arriesgarse de esa manera? Intercambió una mirada con sus compañeros, indudablemente pensaban lo mismo.

-bueno, ya que nos ha costado tanto llegar hasta este lugar, lo mejor será que esperemos aquí a Usagi y Mamoru –soltó Mina

-¿no están molestas? –preguntó Sotaro- arreglarse tanto para ponernos una capa es algo injusto

- dicen que dentro del lugar nos explicarán todo, tal vez debamos darles la oportunidad –agregó Makoto- además ya estamos aquí.

-¿qué dices tú Ami? –preguntó Yoshiki, esperanzado de que la chica que lo acompañaba estuviera en desacuerdo con su amiga

-yo también creo que debemos esperar –respondió ella, sin ninguna indecisión- ustedes se esforzaron demasiado para conseguir los boletos como para desistir en este momento

-además, disfrazados o no, nadie podrá quitarnos el gusto de pasar unas horas en un trasatlántico – agregó Mina con vivacidad

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, inconformes pero resignados. ¡Vaya, no solo la suerte, sino que también ellas parecían haberse puesto de a cuerdo para estar en su contra! ¡No había remedio!

Otras muchas parejas que también habían decidido no exaltarse antes de tiempo ingresaban lentamente al barco conforme los minutos pasaban. Eran muchas más de las que el grupo había pensado que subirían luego de aquella noticia. Y sorpresivamente, al final hasta los más molestos habían ingresando.

La hora en que el barco partiría se acercaba pero aún así seguían llegando nuevas parejas que se sorprendían y disgustaban como lo habían hecho las anteriores, meditaban la situación y terminaban abordando. La entrada seguía repleta a pesar de todo.

-ya tardaron demasiado –soltó Makoto, mirando su reloj

-Mamoru es muy puntal, así que en este momento debe estar tan harto de esperar a Usagi como nosotros –dijo Mina y todas sonrieron

-tal vez se han perdido entre tantas personas, iré a buscarles –dijo Sotaro de pronto

-yo te acompaño –le siguió Seiho de inmediato

-Ami, vuelvo en seguida –dijo Yoshiki antes de marcharse a prisa tras los otros dos chicos.

Mako había intentado detener a su pareja o quizá decirle que ella también deseaba ir a buscarles, pero él se marchó tan rápido que su intención no se quedó más que en eso.

-¿qué rayos vamos a hacer? -soltó Yoshiki mientras alcanzaba a sus dos amigos que por cierto caminaban a toda velocidad entre la gente

- lo he estado pensado sin que se me ocurriera algo –suspiró Sotaro

-¡maldición! desde un principio sabía que algo malo pasaría. Yo lo sabía –se lamentó Yoshiki

Los tres hubieran deseado que la opción "darse la vuelta y echar a correr" fuera posible. Pensaban en eso cuando…

-disculpen, ¿pueden acompañarme por favor?

Seiho, Yoshiki y Sotaro se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron a la figura masculina vestida de blanco con negro que evidentemente les había dirigido aquellas palabras: un desconocido que vestía como mayordomo, un hombre que jamás habían visto y que no tendría porqué haberles hablado.

-Threx –agregó el hombre al ver que los chicos le miraban con recelo- el señor Shimamura dijo que mencionara ese nombre.

-¡¿has dicho Threx? –exclamó Yoshiki, sorprendido

-¡shhh! ¡Alguien podría escucharnos! –añadió Seiho tapando la boca a Yoshiki

Por su parte, Sotaro parecía calmado y enormemente serio

-indíquenos el lugar –dijo este al fin. Seiho y Yoshiki asintieron, igualmente serios.

El sitio era el vestíbulo de un alto y lujosísimo hotel a un costado del puerto. Los tres chicos ingresaron por las puertas automáticas de cristal y miraron el amplio vestíbulo con admiración. O así lo hicieron hasta que notaron a aquel grupo de personas. Los huéspedes del hotel entraban y salían, pero aquel grupo se había estacionado ahí, al lado de una fuente de escultura moderna. Resaltaban a primera vista. No por sus rostros, que lucían impecablemente limpios y brillantes, ni por la inconfundible suavidad de la piel que en cada uno, denotaba haber sido cuidada con esmero y alimentada siempre con copiosidad; ni por los dientes impecablemente alineados e intensamente blancos que se asomaban al sonreír. Más bien era por el porte y por sus ojos, por aquella peculiar seguridad y suficiencia que solo irradiaban los magnates y millonarios. También por sus ropas de gala, carísimas, particularmente suntuosas en las mujeres; por sus peinados perfectos; por las joyas en los cuellos y orejas de las mujeres y en los dedos y muñecas de los hombres; por sus zapatos boleados hasta sacar un brillo perfecto: por su intensa aura de buena vida y descarado lujo.

Solamente había una excepción. Una joven cuyas mejillas lucían más rojas que las de las demás mujeres del grupo a pesar de no haber sido empolvadas. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido color blanco con largos guates del mismo color y un collar hermoso de brillantes: lucía hermosa. Pero eso no quitaba que pareciera incómoda, como si estuviera adaptándose apenas a la rebosante cortesía y lujo de sus acompañantes. Quizá era eso lo que hacia que no encajara con el grupo.

Aquella joven se aferraba del brazo del hombre a su lado como si este fuera su soporte y a la vez, su pared donde esconderse. Y él mostraba una sonrisa amable y hablaba con naturalidad y gracia, diluyendo las diferencias de clase entre los dos.

Él, ciertamente uno de los más atractivos del grupo con aquel elegante smoking negro, se percató en ese momento de la presencia de los tres –que por cierto se habían detenido en seco-, apartó la vista de los que le rodeaban y les miró abiertamente, con la expresión de quien ha reconocido entre una multitud, a la persona que esperaba.

-buenas noches -saludó este en voz alta y las personas a su alrededor voltearon a verlos también, de inmediato.

Soraro, Yoshiki y Seiho habían sentido su mirada y escuchado su saludo a la perfección. No se encontraban tan lejos como para no hacerlo.

Solo había sido necesario que dieran unos pasos dentro del vestíbulo para percatarse de la presencia de aquel grupo y sobre todo, de la sorpresiva presencia de él entre aquellas personas. Desde entonces habían dado unos cuantos pasos más tras el mayordomo, como disuadidos de que se encontraban ante una ilusión. Pero cuando notaron que no era así, se quedaron de pie, rígidos, pasmados; con la mente en blanco luego de tenerla llena de mil preguntas.

-ellos son mis jóvenes amigos –sonrió Threx (porque era de él de quién se trataba) presentándolos ante el grupo que le acompañaba

- pero joven Shimamura, si parecen ser de su misma edad –rió una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con una nariz tan perfecta que hacía suponer era obra de la cirugía moderna.

-cierto –sonrió Threx a su vez- aunque a veces me siento más maduro que ellos

Los hombres y mujeres adinerados a su alrededor rieron con elegancia, y en ese momento la mirada de Threx se encontró con la de sus tres guardianes, nuevamente llenas de preguntas.

-me gustaría presentarles a Omitsu Nishimura -se adelantó a decirles mientras las risas se apagaban.

La joven tomada de su brazo se inclinó levemente en forma de saludo. Era una linda jovencita de ojos color miel y cabello ondulado largo color azul. Seguía nerviosa e incómoda, pero al mirarlos, pareció relajarse: ahora había tres chicos más, como ella, en el círculo.

-y creo que los demás no necesitan presentación –agregó Threx

-por el contrario –dijo uno de los hombres de la comitiva; de aproximadamente setenta años, el más maduro del grupo. Poseía un cabello delgado, liso y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. De él emanaba un perceptible pero agradable y fino olor a lavanda- es usted quien no necesita presentaciones. Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado asistir.

Threx solo sonrió con amabilidad. Los tres chicos parpadearon, sin comprender aún lo que sucedía

-así que es un honor que esté aquí –soltó Sotaro y los que rodeaban a Threx lo miraron con extrañeza

-parece que sus amigos no saben quién es usted –sugirió uno de los hombres con cierto toque burlón

-el joven Shimamura es quien ha hecho posible que estemos aquí en este momento –explicó el hombre de mayor edad -después de todo, qué habríamos hecho si él no nos hubiera permitido llevar a cabo este evento en su crucero.

-¡SU CRUCERO! –soltaron los tres con escandalizada sorpresa. Todos en el vestíbulo miraron al grupo y un silencio incómodo surgió entonces.

En un momento Seiho, Yoshiki y Sotaro, admiraron mentalmente, con detenimiento, todos y cada uno de los detalles que componían el trasatlántico que habían visto encallado; los mismos detalles que minutos atrás habían apreciado sin demasiado interés. Las proporciones, la magnificencia. Nunca habían subido a un crucero pero podían imaginarlo también por dentro: impresionante, lujoso, extenso, casi como una pequeña ciudad en alta mar. Y ese barco, esa exorbitante cantidad de yenes flotante, era de Threx. Del Threx que conocían ¿Era eso una broma?

-el padre de Kazuo tenía una gran industria de navegación entre la que se encontraba la existencia de tres cruceros. Al morir le dejó todos sus negocios -explicó amablemente Omitsu comprendiendo que los tres chicos ansiaban respuestas.

-sin embargo, Shimamura se ha encargado de hacer florecer la empresa de su padre de tal manera que el número de navíos que poseía ha crecido considerablemente –dijo otro hombre de rostro galán y expresión pedante- su único error ha sido la reciente adquisición de esa pequeña compañía. En verdad he querido preguntarte ¿cuál ha sido tu propósito al adquirirla…?

Ninguno de los tres recién llegados escuchó la respuesta de Threx. Continuaban asimilando la enorme cantidad de información que les había llegado.

Entonces no solo era uno. Threx tenía más de un crucero; más de un monstruo como ese, y quien sabe cuantos otros barcos más. Jamás, por más retorcidas que fueran sus ideas e imaginaciones, habrían imaginado que Threx fuera millonario. Lo miraron fijamente mientras éste seguía sonriéndoles con la misma sonrisa que le habían visto en su pequeño departamento en Jubangai. ¡Por Dios el hombre debía estar nadando en dinero! ¿Que demonios había hecho caminando en las calles de Jubangai como un hombre cualquiera? ¿Y por qué demonios no se habían dado cuenta antes de aquellos detalles en él que le evidenciaban como un miembro de la clase acomodada de Japón?

Sin embargo, ahora había ciertas cosas que cuadraban. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Threx hubiera conseguido tan fácilmente dos boletos para el crucero. También el que su plan se llevara a cabo en ese pequeño paseo por mar. Después de todo, el trasatlántico era suyo, así que tendría libertad para moverse a su gusto e incluso quizá para manipular las situaciones.

-así que lo de los disfraces fue planeado por ti -murmuró Sotaro con un sutilísimo aire de enfado que solo sus dos compañeros y Threx pudieron percibir.

-¡y una magnífica idea por cierto! -exclamó el hombre de edad al que Sotaro reconoció entonces como el dueño de la cadena de radio que había organizado el evento. Había leído días atrás que le gustaban las fiestas fastuosas y excéntricas. Prueba de ello era esa misma velada.

-eso no es muy importante –dijo Threx con absoluta cortesía- ¿pueden disculparme un momento?

Threx se alejó de sus conocidos millonarios y se acercó hacia ellos, conduciéndolos hacia uno de los ventanales que daba una excelente vista del puerto. La chica que se había sostenido de Threx, al verse abandonada, encogió los hombros y se dispuso a responder las preguntas curiosas del grupo que inmediatamente habían fijado la mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué han dejado solas a sus parejas? Hace unos días estaban empeñados en estar con ellas esta noche -soltó Threx hablando en voz baja, pues aún se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca del otro grupo como para ser escuchados- ¿es que pensaban huir cuando mi mayordomo los encontró?

-así que nos has estado vigilando –comentó Seiho y Threx le respondió con una semi sonrisa

- las dejamos un momento porque teníamos que pensar lo que haríamos. Para abordar es necesario usar "aquella ropa" y un antifaz -agregó Sotaro sabiendo que Threx comprendería la situación

-¿les pone nerviosos? Pero no pueden arrepentirse ahora por algo tan trivial como el atuendo –dijo- Ustedes estarán siempre al lado ellas para impedir que mis planes cambien. Pero estar con ellas toda la noche era algo que ustedes esperaban, así que no creo que haya algún problema.

-lo sabía -espetó Yoshiki en un tono sombrío, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- que tu lo tendrías todo planeado. Nos volverás a usar para alejarlas de la princesa.

-Yoshiki –le tomó por el hombro Sotaro con intención de calmarlo. Su voz se había elevado más de lo normal y los acompañantes de Threx voltearon a verles, curiosos.

-Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ellas no hubieran venido –soltó Threx- pero he querido complacerlos. No tienen razones para quejarse.

-¿por qué mantuviste en secreto que eras millonario? –soltó Seiho- ¿qué otros secretos nos estás ocultando?

Threx sonrió sin dar respuesta, quizá porque no deseaba darla o quizá porque los ojos de todos se habían fijado en ellos y era imposible en ese momento hablarles con la verdad.

-ella no ha llegado aún –soltó Sotaro con un mirada elocuente dirigida a su señor- supongo que eso también hará cambiar tus planes

-te equivocas, ya está aquí –sonrió Threx moviendo apenas los labios- El hombre que está ahora junto a la puerta de cristal es también uno de mis empleados. El solo vendría y se colocaría ahí si la princesa aparecía. Ha llegado tarde, pero a tiempo para abordar.

-con el príncipe, supongo –añadió Yoshiki

La sonrisa de Threx no se desvaneció como lo supuso Yoshiki, sino que cambió radicalmente, ahora tenía un toque extraño, misterioso.

-¿qué planea hacer con él, por cierto? –preguntó Sotaro- Porque seguramente él también se interpondrá en sus planes

-eso es algo que no tiene porqué preocuparles –y añadió separándose de ellos-: mucha suerte.

Cuando los tres amigos salieron del hotel y volvieron a la entrada del crucero, las parejas habían disminuido considerablemente y el barco anunciaba la próxima partida con un estruendoso sonido. Sus respectivas parejas les esperaban con ansiedad, ya cambiadas a aquel traje que ni siquiera dejaba ver la punta de sus vestidos, pero sin subir sus capuchas. Todo indicaba que los trajes eran iguales, ni siquiera se hacía distinción de sexo.

Al lado de ellas había dos personas más, vestidas también con aquel atuendo e igualmente sin cubrir la cabeza con la capucha: Threx había tenido razón. Aquellas dos personas junto a las tres chicas eran las actuales reencarnaciones de la princesa de la Luna y del príncipe de la Tierra.

-¿dónde fueron? –preguntó Mina- el crucero está a punto de partir –pero agregó de inmediato, dirigiéndose a su pareja- Estas muy pálido, Seiho ¿pasó algo?

-no, nada

-creyó haber visto a alguien conocido y le seguimos, pero al parecer era una equivocación –añadió Sotaro

-¿entonces por eso fue la tardanza?

-disculpen –se dirigió a ellos el hombre de traje negro que desde un inicio había estado a la entrada del barco recibiendo los boletos de los que ingresaban- el barco está a punto de partir, así que si desean ingresar les sugiero que no esperen más. Los caballeros pueden ponerse el atuendo dentro del barco.

-muchas gracias –sonrió Mina, quien casi jaló a Seiho hacia el acceso. Ahí se les entregó a los tres chicos un paquete que contenía la indumentaria que debían ponerse.

Seiho avanzó como sonámbulo quién sabe cuantos minutos más, hasta que su pareja se detuvo. Desde donde se encontraban, podía admirarse una gran parte de la ciudad y de sus enormes edificios. Era como estar en el quinto piso de un edificio.

-no podremos avanzar si no nos ponemos esto –le dijo entonces su amigo Sotaro que se había percatado de que Seiho había pasado los últimos minutos desconectado del mundo. Al frente, había un hombre alto de aspecto serio cerrándoles el paso, mientras que a su costado la gente transitaba con alegría, completamente disfraza bajo aquellos ropajes que los convertían a todos en iguales. Tanto Mina como las demás senshis, la princesa y el príncipe habían subido al fin la capucha y se habían colocado el antifaz.

-tal vez es mejor que se adelanten -murmuró Sotaro- nosotros les alcanzaremos en cuanto terminemos de cambiarnos.

-pero si nos separamos corremos el riesgo de no volver a encontrarnos entre tanta gente disfrazada –soltó Makoto

-es muy fácil, déjame ayudarte a hacerlo Seiho –dijo Mina, acercándose a su pareja

-no habrá problema, las reconoceremos –le detuvo este, antes de que Mina tomara el atuendo para ayudarle- la mayoría viene en parejas. Casi podría decirse que ustedes son el único grupo por aquí.

-Todos deben dirigirse a uno de los salones del crucero para escuchar la bienvenida, hay tres en total –les interrumpió el empleado del principal se encuentra precisamente en aquella cubierta –indicó señalando hacia arriba- si les es conveniente pueden verse allí.

-muchas gracias –sonrió Sotaro- ¿lo ven? Podremos encontrarnos con facilidad

-no tardaremos –le dijo Yoshiki a Ami

Al final y por la insistencia de ellos, las tres se marcharon junto con la princesa y el príncipe. Sus siluetas se perdieron entre la multitud de gente que transitaba por la cubierta y de las parejas que recargadas en la baranda, ansiosas, comenzaban a notar un ligero movimiento en el barco. Las personas en tierra también lo notaron porque agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida. Efectivamente el trasatlántico estaba partiendo.

Y ellos se quedaron allí, de pie, inmóviles.

Ahora Seiho no era el único atormentado por la sensación de que algo malo sucedería esa noche…

# #

-¡señorita, ¿a dónde cree que va? –refunfuñó una voz chillona y autoritaria de mujer que se le clavó en la espalda: así fue como supo que se dirigía a ella-. No está aquí para pasear, lleve todo esto a la cocina y luego vuelva de inmediato para que le dé nuevas órdenes.

Ella se giró hacia la jefa de camareros: un lánguido espécimen femenino de rostro y cuerpo afilado que lanzaba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, rodeada de una docena de personas vestidas de traje negro y camisa blanca, y que justo en ese momento le clavaba su severa y penetrante mirada.

-¿se quedará ahí parada la noche entera o acatará mi orden? –refunfuñó de nuevo la mujer- ¡ahora entiendo porqué se ha retrasado todo! ¡Con camareras como esta las cosas definitivamente saldrán mal!

Ella se limitó a caminar hacia la mujer, tomar el carrito frente a ella y sin responder "si" ni "no" echó a andar, alejándose de la mirada incisiva de la jefa de camareros y de su voz mandona que daba nuevas ordenes a los meseros a su alrededor. Pero en lugar de dirigirse al piso de abajo, a donde debía llevar los alimentos empaquetados del carrito, tomó el elevador hacia arriba.

La brisa fresca y suave del mar que le envolvió al salir le devolvió las energías. El cielo azul oscuro, despejado en su totalidad, se había adornado completamente por un sinfín de titilantes y pequeñas estrellas, mientras que con un brillo totalmente distinto, a su lado derecho y resaltando por encima del barandal blanco del crucero, se hallaba la ciudad llena de luces, deslizándose lentamente: el barco estaba partiendo. Se olvidó de la molesta voz chillona de la jefa de camareros, concentrada en los nuevos sonidos del ambiente: el murmullo lleno de exaltación y regocijo de las parejas que recargadas en el barandal, observaban el aparentemente lento avance del navío, mirando hacia el puerto que dejaban atrás con las manos unidas y los ojos brillantes, enamorados; el hondo y sonoro rugido que emitía el barco, anunciando la partida; y solo audible mientras los otros dos sonidos pararan o disminuyera, la música suave del salón más próximo, el principal si su sentido de ubicación no le fallaba.

Dejó el carrito y se acercó al barandal. Suspiró. Esto no era lo que había planeado; pero en fin. No podía dejar el carrito ahí. Lo llevaría a donde pertenecía y luego se concentraría en lo que había ido a hacer. Condujo nuevamente el carrito hacia el elevador y mientras esperaba que éste llegara tomó con una mano el largo cabello negro y lo amarraba en una coleta para estar más cómoda cuando…

-¿Rei? –preguntó una voz enormemente conocida detrás de ella

Al girarse se encontró con cinco personas enfundadas en sendos vestuarios color crema, los rostros medio cubiertos por antifaces blancos. Había visto muchas personas como aquellas pasar a su lado desde que los invitados comenzaron a ingresar, sin más diferencia que la altura, anchura o forma y color de los zapatos. Sin embargo, la dueña de la voz que había pronunciado aquello había bajado su antifaz y le miraba con ojos asombrados: su amiga, Usagi Tsukino.

- hola, ja ja ja –les sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y porqué estas vestida así? –preguntó Makoto.

Las cinco personas le miraron expectantes, aguardando su respuesta

- Bueno, no quería quedarme sin disfrutar de esto así que conseguí entrar como camarera. Pero ustedes deberían ser más ¿dónde están los demás?

-Yoshiki, Seiho y Sotaro se quedaron en la entrada, terminando de arreglarse –dijo Ami, a un extremo del conjunto

-¿ah, sí? –preguntó Rei con interés- pero no había mucho que arreglar ¿o sí? Solamente debían ponerse un atuendo largo sin mucha forma y un antifaz

-parecían algo nerviosos –aceptó Mina- tal vez nunca se han disfrazado antes

-tal vez –murmuró Rei, pensativamente.

Sus amigas y Mamoru seguían mirándola con asombro. Era claro que su respuesta no había convencido a nadie, pero ni ellas ni él pusieron eso en evidencia.

-ciertamente con esa ropa no puede verse lo que llevan debajo –observó Rei para cambiar el rumbo de la plática- debes estar muy feliz, Usagi. Nadie notará que tu vestido no es nuevo.

-es todo lo contrario –habló por primera vez Mamoru. Se encontraba justo detrás de Usagi; el más alto en aquel grupo.

El rostro de Usagi había cambiado y una oscura sombra de desilusión se posó sobre su cabeza.

Las demás sonrieron con nerviosismo. Sabían la causa de la depresión de Usagi y sabían también que era mejor no hablar de eso.

-ahora nos dirigimos al salón principal -soltó Mina- y tú…

-ah, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas en las cubiertas inferiores, pero iré con ustedes más tarde. Aunque no sé como les voy a reconocer –dijo mirándolas atentamente, sin encontrar ningún detalle que les distinguiera de las demás personas

-podemos doblar un poco las mangas de las túnicas del lado izquierdo, así podrás ver nuestros intercomunicadores de pulsera –sugirió Ami

-y de esa forma incluso podrá ubicar a cada una por el color de estos –dijo Minako- una fantástica idea, Ami

Todas asintieron, en verdad parecía una buena idea.

-Mamoru, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –soltó Rei de improviso. Habían estado a punto de marcharse.

El aludido, que hasta ahora había intervenido mínimamente en la conversación asintió luego de un segundo de sorpresa. Entonces Mina tuvo el tino de decir que se adelantarían.

-Usagi –llamó Mako a la rubia. Era la única que no había echado a andar.

-eh, sí, ya voy –dijo la aludida y dio dos pasos rápidos para alcanzar a sus amigas

Mako sonrió tenuemente al ver el rostro preocupado de Usagi mientras caminaban.

-¿qué sucede contigo, Usagi? –preguntó Mina- no me digas que te has puesto celosa

Usagi se sobresaltó

-no, yo… -pronunció la aludida, tratando de excusarse

Mako apartó la mirada de sus amigas. Ella también estaba preocupada. El que Rei estuviera ahí como camarera era extraño; extraño en ella comportarse así… haber cambiado tan rápido de opinión...

-no se preocupen por mí y vayan a ese crucero –había dicho Rei esa tarde al despedirse- Yo me quedaré investigando más sobre los encapuchados y sobre el enemigo. ¡Estaré tan ocupada que ni siquiera tendré tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, jajaja!

Echo una mirada atrás, hacia donde se habían quedado Rei y Mamoru.

_Rei, ¿en verdad está todo bien?_

##

Omitsu dirigió una última mirada hacia atrás y luego la sostuvo en el rostro impenetrable de su pareja.

-esos eran los tres chicos que nos presentaste hace un momento en el hotel ¿cierto? Pasaste a su lado como si no los reconocieras

Su pareja le sonrió

-entre ellos y yo hay una forma particular de comunicación. Seguramente yo los reconocería aún si usaran el mismo atuendo que los otros… justo como ellos me reconocieron a mi cuando pasé a su lado a pesar de haberme disfrazado ya.

- parece que ahora es normal que digas cosas extrañas o misteriosas –soltó Omitsu y luego de dudarlo un segundo-: Eso hace que te sienta lejos…

-¿estas nerviosa? –pronunció su acompañante, sorprendiéndola. Así que él se había dado cuenta. Sí, había estado muy nerviosa hasta ahora; en aquel ambiente completamente nuevo para ella, entre toda aquella gente cubierta de gemas y aromas finos, por primera vez tomada del brazo del chico que amaba…

Al dirigir nuevamente su mirada a él notó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios dedicada a ella. Esa sonrisa abierta y el tono sencillo y familiar con el que le había hecho la pregunta habían aligerado sus nervios.

-un poco –aceptó, sonriendo también- nunca había estado en un crucero ni en un evento como este. Aunque el barco es muy bonito y la gente es realmente amable

-es porque soy el dueño que no has notado más que amabilidad –dijo su pareja con simpleza y sin soltar la sonrisa

-¡Oh, no lo creo! Ahora ninguno de los empleados sabe que eres el dueño y siguen atendiéndonos con amabilidad –y luego de meditarlo un segundo-: de hecho nadie aquí más que yo lo sabe, ahora que nos hemos separado de los demás.

- siento no haberte preguntado, ¿querías continuar con ellos?

Omitsu negó con la cabeza. En sus mejillas se intensificó el rojo.

-prefiero esto –susurró- Yo… quisiera darte las gracias por invitarme –agregó mientras sus manos se movían con nerviosismo. Sí, los nervios habían vuelto-. Después de lo que me dijiste nunca pensé que volvería a pasar algo entre nosotros, pero si me has invitado a esto significa que…

Volteó a verlo esperando que él terminara su frase, o por lo menso que le dirigiera una mirada significativa, pero su impresión cambio al mirarlo. El rostro de su compañero le decía que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

-¡Kazuo, no me estás poniendo atención!

-claro que lo hago, Omitsu –respondió con serenidad. Su vista continuaba concentrada en todo a su alrededor, menos en ella. Retiró su brazo que hasta ese momento había permanecido enlazado al de él, pero su acompañante apenas y pareció percatarse de aquello.

-entonces dime ¿qué te acabo de decir? -repuso parando de caminar- no entiendo tu comportamiento Kazuo, de pronto me dices que solo podemos ser amigos y luego me invitas a un baile romántico, SOLO PARA PAREJAS

Él la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar

- precisamente te traje porque era necesario venir con alguien más, no podía pasearme solo por ahí- dijo con naturalidad, como si no fuera una ofensa para ella y la mirada nuevamente lejos

-así que es eso, me usaste –dijo y el tono de su voz hizo que volteara y la observara con verdadera intención: los puños apretados, la cabeza gacha y unas cuantas lágrimas escapando por debajo del antifaz. Por un momento creyó que las lágrimas eran de tristeza pero cuando ella elevó la mirada y lo encaró se dio cuenta de que eran de rabia- no eres el Kazuo del que me enamoré. El Kazuo que conozco pensaba en el bien de los demás, él jamás me habría utilizado como tú lo hiciste.

-así es, soy otro Kazuo, uno muy distinto a ese que pensaba en las demás personas. Ya te has dado cuenta por ti misma –dijo él- ¿Ahora entiendes porqué no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos?

Ella se mordió la orilla del labio inferior y luego espetó con enojo

-pudiste haber invitado a cualquier otra chica ¿por qué yo?

-sabes que no he sido alguien que se acerca con facilidad a las mujeres –explicó intentando sonreír- Supongo que al pensar en alguien a quién invitar solo pude pensar en ti. Pensé que te gustaría estar en un crucero –y añadió en un tono que parecía sincero- Lamento si te hice que creer que las cosas habían cambiado. Lamento haberte lastimado.

-así que me invitaste porque era tu única opción –soltó ella- soy una estúpida

Y echó a caminar. Siendo otra la situación Omitsu lo hubiera dejado ahí plantado e iría corriendo a su casa. Sí, seguramente habría hecho eso si no se encontrara en un barco que navegaba hacia la nada. A lo lejos las luces de la ciudad se iban perdiendo poco a poco y no volverían a ella hasta que la velada terminara. No tenía más opción que refugiarse en algún rincón del barco hasta que la velada –la pesadilla- terminara…

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era alejarse de él.

-no te vayas –dijo él de pronto, deteniéndola

-tú –respondió, casi masticando la palabra- eres un desgraciado que no entiende en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de una mujer.

Iba a echar a andar nuevamente pero él la tomó de la muñeca. Volteó a verlo justo en el instante en que él le sujetó con más fuerza y la jaló hacia adelante.

La estaba conduciendo, sin escuchar sus protestas, con excesiva rapidez, por los pasillos alfombrados y llenos de gente. Se detuvo una o dos veces, de golpe, y luego volvió a emprender la apresurada marcha.

Cuando paró al fin, aflojando la mano que la apresaba pero sin soltarla, se encontraban a las puertas de un salón amplísimo y brillante.

Lo primero que se veía al entrar era la pista de baile, rodeada a los costados por algunas mesas cuadradas cubiertas por manteles blancos. Y al fondo, un escenario de piso ajedrezado con un piano de cola y una docena más de instrumentos, entre clásicos y modernos. A los costados de este escenario, ascendían las escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, lleno también de mesas pegadas al barandal blanco desde el cual podía verse con tranquilidad lo que sucedía en el nivel inferior. Del lado opuesto al escenario, un largo y bien conservado reloj antiguo empotrado en la pared marcaba lentamente el transcurrir del tiempo, y a los costados de este, como un espejo, subían dos escaleras del mismo tipo y color que las otras. La puerta por la que habían ingresado se hallaba en la esquina del salón y era solo una de las cuatro entradas disponibles en ese piso.

El lugar estaba repleto y las risas y cuchicheos de las parejas llenaban los resquicios del salón con alegría y vida.

-¡es bellísimo! –exclamó Usagi al observar con ojos asombrados el mismo salón

-más que un barco parece un hotel de lujo –asintió Makoto

Ami y Mina estaban de a cuerdo con la idea

-algunos dicen que el amor entra por los ojos –dijo una voz varonil y seductora que resonó en todo el salón: una voz totalmente conocida por quienes escuchaban la estación de radio romántica que patrocinaba el evento. Un hombre de traje negro se hallaba sobre el escenario sosteniendo un micrófono- esta noche hemos querido que el amor no solo se quede en los ojos y llegue a lo más hondo de sus corazones. Esta noche tendrán que ver a su pareja más allá del maquillaje, las ropas y el peinado: se guiarán por su voz, sus manos, sus gestos y sus palabras. Y así, cuando el reloj al fondo de este salón marque las diez y dejen los disfraces atrás, se reencontrarán con la persona que amaban, o tal vez pueden descubrir que se han enamorado de un ser totalmente nuevo.

El conductor de radio terminó de hablar acompañado por los gritos y efusivos aplausos de algunas sus admiradoras. Esa fue la única explicación que se dio. Y mientras el hombre bajaba del escenario y los aplausos dejaban lentamente de resonar, cuatro músicos, vestidos de gala, tomaron algunos de los instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar una música suave y exquisita. Las luces cambiaron. La pista y el escenario eran bañados por una luz amarilla mientras que las mesas habían sido envueltas en una tenue oscuridad.

-esa es una buena noticia para ti, Usagi –mencionó Mina

-¿eh? –murmuró su amiga, levantando un poco la capucha que claramente le quedaba demasiado grande.

-por lo que él ha dicho hace un momento, parece que a las diez nos quitaremos estos atuendos –explicó Ami

Las demás asintieron y el rostro de Usagi se iluminó de comprensión y alegría

-en ese caso –soltó Usagi, girando como si el vestido que llevaba debajo del escueto atuendo luciera con la vuelta- ¡vamos a disfrutar de esto! Me preguntó que postres traerán, tal vez pasteles de chocolate o fresa…

-¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en comida? –le preguntó Mina- aunque tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho sin nuestras parejas.

Las demás asintieron. Con una sola mirada alrededor se habían percatado de que todos los grupos eran de dos. Era normal tratándose de una velada romántica. Los que no bailaban –porque desde que la música inició las parejas habían comenzado a agruparse en el centro de la pista- caminaban alrededor tomados de la mano, abrazados, e incluso algunas parejas, aprovechando que nadie les reconocía, compartían besos prolongados en las mesas del fondo.

Mina soltó un leve suspiro. Los chicos aún no llegaban. Los buscaba en cada uno de los hombres que ingresaban pero todos llegaban en pareja.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarían?

# #

Tras la partida de las cuatro amigas, Mamoru Chiba miró a Rei y esperó en la misma posición y sitio a que la temperamental amiga de Usagi comenzara a hablar. Pero Rei dudó unos segundos más. Se había recargado en la baranda y miraba hacia el mar. Había olvidado anudar su cabello que ahora era movido suavemente por la brisa.

-el día en que Mina sacó a Usagi del hospital y se creo todo ese alboroto… -comenzó a hablar ella al fin- el encapuchado que evitó que Usagi y tú se lastimaran luego de caer de un edificio era el encapuchado de gris, ¿cierto?

-sí –respondió él

Rei guardó silencio y Mamoru comenzó a sentir curiosidad

-Mamoru, tú ¿alguna vez te encontraste con Unkei?

-¿el chico que trabajaba en el templo?

Rei asintió

-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Rei no dijo nada, luego agregó:

- Usagi nos habló hoy de tus sospechas sobre Threx. Si él es el encapuchado de dorado puede que les haya dado el boleto para asistir a esta velada con un propósito determinado… -habló Rei con rostro absorto y, siguiendo el mismo patrón que había marcado sus palabras hasta ahora, volvió a callar unos segundos. Mamoru se sintió cada vez más interesado en la actitud de la pelinegra-Cuando supe que todas de una u otra forma teníamos la oportunidad de asistir a este crucero creí que era una alegre casualidad. Pero he comenzado a creer que no ha sido una casualidad.

- por eso estás aquí –aventuró Mamoru y Rei asintió con la cabeza. Por primera vez se giró y lo vio a los ojos

-si Threx es el encapuchado de dorado y planeó todo esto, es posible que los chicos que invitaron a Mina, Ami, Mako y también a mí, estén involucrados… Eso es en lo que estuve pensando -entonces volvió a desviar la mirada- Aquel día en el parque de juegos, cuando nos contaste de tus heridas y también de lo que había pasado ese día, cuando dijiste que habías visto el rostro del encapuchado de gris yo no lo relacioné, jamás se me ocurrió –empuñó las manos- pero uno de los trozos de tela que Mako encontró en el campo de batalla era del mismo color que el de la cazadora que Unkei llevaba ese mismo día y entonces recordé la descripción que hiciste de ese hombre encapuchado, el color de ojos, de cabello, sus rasgos, y no puedo dejar de pensar que se parece demasiado a Unkei…

- ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a las demás? Ellas deben estar alerta también

Rei negó con la cabeza

- no tengo ninguna certeza aún. Además si el plan era traernos a todas, él estaría aquí conmigo…

Y, sin embargo, existía también la posibilidad de que no estuviera equivocada. De lo contrario no habría hecho lo posible por subir al barco. Mamoru se daba cuenta de eso.

- si es el encapuchado de gris, puede que haya salido herido en el encuentro con Akiko –murmuró Mamoru, luego de sopesar las consecuencias de sus palabras

Rei entornó los ojos, mostrando una mirada extraña

-también lo pensé. Pero he pensado también en muchas otras posibilidades. No. Se ha abierto un mundo de posibilidades, tantas que posiblemente no esté en lo correcto ni del todo equivocada…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Rei miraba hacia el mar, nuevamente

-no quiero arruinarles la noche antes de tiempo, a las demás –espetó Rei de repente-. Por eso decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Ya traté de averiguar algunas cosas del personal de servicio pero todo parece marchar normalmente. Si estoy en un error, lo máximo que pasará es que pase la noche como empleada de este barco.

-tal vez la mejor forma de comenzar es interrogando a cualquiera de esos tres chicos…

Rei asintió, nuevamente meditabunda

-tampoco debería haberte dicho todo esto –soltó la chica luego de otro pequeño silencio- hace tiempo que Usagi y tú no pueden hablar a solas y ahora que tienen la oportunidad, sale esto. Pero tú eres el único que no ha confiado en ellos. Eso te convierte en mi mejor aliado.

-es bueno que mi desconfianza hacia Threx y los encapuchados traiga por fin algo bueno –murmuró él con una media sonrisa ligeramente amarga, y a continuación, cambiando el tono de voz agregó-: y tú ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron, muy grandes. Sabía a qué se refería Mamoru: Unkei. Ese chico, por el cual se había sentido atraída y con el cual había estado a un paso de establecer un romance, había desaparecido de pronto y ahora caía sobre él la sospecha de ser el encapuchado de gris…y con ella todos los secretos y misterios. Mamoru se refería a cómo le iba lidiando con esas ideas, se refería a esa sensación de desazón en su pecho, como si le hubieran movido el piso, al sentimiento de traición que le hería, a la incertidumbre…

-ah, sí, ¡estoy bien! No sería una digna senshi si me sentara a lamentarme por algo como eso en un momento tan crítico. Hay demasiadas cosas por las que debo preocuparme. Iré a dejar ese carrito e inspeccionaré el área, ¿puedo pedirte que trates de sacar información de esos chicos mientras vuelvo?

Mamoru asintió

- y también le hablaré Usagi de esto –agregó él- si ese sujeto planea algo, seguramente ese algo tiene que ver con ella

-te entiendo, pero deja ser yo la que hable con Usagi

Mamoru la miró, inquisitivo

-ella cree que Threx es un buen chico –soltó Rei sin muchas ganas- Ustedes ya tienen demasiados problemas como para agregar este. Así que si Usagi debe rebatirle a alguien debe ser a mí: no es raro que ella y yo peleemos –dijo casi con una sonrisa

- te tomará bastante tiempo investigar en las distintas áreas del barco –dijo Mamoru con gravedad- y no podemos esperar

-pero…

-los sentimientos de ella hacia ese chico son también algo de lo que planeaba hablar esta noche

_-__tendrás que esforzarte para convencerla_ -se decía Rei con inquietud mientras marchaba a toda prisa hacia las cubiertas inferiores- _eso es lo que pienso. Sé que tú también lo piensas._

_Mamoru,__ y tú, ¿cómo te sientes?_

# #

La joven cuyo vino tinto había sido derramado en su vestuario, no pudo hacer más que poner una pasmada expresión que, seguramente, pronto sería remplazada por una de irritación.

-lo siento –se disculpó Yoshiki, sin detenerse a ayudar a la joven. Volvió la cabeza hacia adelante y lanzó un suspiro-. Creo que este es un pésimo plan –sugirió a sus dos compañeros que iban delante de él, formando una temblorosa fila- esto nos hace ver estúpidos y aún más sospechosos

-no digas eso, Yoshiki –dijo Sotaro que encabezaba la fila- todo saldrá bien, solo actúa con normalidad

- ¿Sotaro estás seguro de que vamos por la dirección correcta? -interrumpió Seiho, en medio de los dos

-por supuesto, tú sigue hacia delante

-el problema es que ni siquiera sabemos donde es adelante –refunfuñó Yoshiki

Súbitamente, Sotaro, que los iba guiando, paró frente a un grupo de cinco personas -lo supo al contar los pies pues era lo único que veía- y sus tres amigos hicieron lo mismo aunque apenas y les dio tiempo de evitar chocar contra su compañero.

-lamentamos haber tardando tanto, querida -dijo Sotaro con una gran sonrisa que no servía de mucho pues ésta permanecía cubierta con la capucha, impidiendo que la persona que estaba delante suyo la viera.

-¡ ¿A quién llamas querida, imbécil?- el hombre que calzaba zapatos negros al lado de la joven respondió con una voz enormemente enojada y antes de que pudiera disculparse por el evidente error sintió un fuerte golpe que, de no haber tenido el rostro cubierto y por lo tanto no ver más que el suelo, hubiera parado fácilmente.

El hombre estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero sus dos amigos intervinieron

-lo sentimos, nos equivocamos de persona -dijo Seiho con nerviosismo. Se había quitado la capucha, dándose cuenta de que el número era correcto, pero de ninguna forma aquellas personas conformaban el grupo que buscaban, al parecer ni siquiera eran un grupo. Además el único hombre ahí, de rostro hosco y agresivo, era mucho más fornido que el príncipe, incluso sus fuertes músculos podían adivinarse a través de la capa y para desgracia de Sotaro la mujer a la que le había dirigido la palabra parecía ser la novia de este.

Yoshiki, que también había echado la capucha atrás, rescató a Sotaro con la mayor presteza

-¿no te sucedió nada?

Sotaro apenas y pudo soltar un "no"

-¡¿se puede saber que hacen? -replicó una voz (esta vez femenina y bien conocida) detrás de ellos y sin darse vuelta comenzaron a sudar frío. Sentían las miradas fijas en ellos

-tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo –intentó sonreír Yoshiki, dando la vuelta. Y al ver el rostro de las chicas se dio cuenta de que no le creían nada- pero ya estamos aquí

-disculpen caballeros pero no pueden estar aquí sin cubrirse con la capucha –les interrumpió uno de los tantos empleados del barco que se encargaban de vigilar que nadie se quitara aquellas ropas. Aparente había sido atraído por el alboroto que habían causado.

Yoshiki y Seiho se apresuraron a cubrirse hasta que solo quedaron a la vista las barbillas.

-¿esta bien así? –preguntó Seiho, hacia donde había visto al hombre

-ya se ha ido –dijo Mina y Seiho se sonrojó, avergonzado

¡puff! ¡La noche sería más pesada de lo que ellos imaginaron!

-¿por qué no suben un poco su capucha? así podrán ver mejor -sugirió Ami tímidamente, tratando de salvarlos de aquel enredo

-por mi parte es más cómodo estar así –dijo Yoshiki con un mal disimulado nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las chicas. Seiho y Sotaro declararon estar de acuerdo con él e incluso Sotaro habló de las ventajas de cubrirse completamente el rostro.

- y ya que estamos tan cerca de la pista ¿te gustaría bailar? –propuso Sotaro alargando la mano.

Un silencio incómodo y su mano vacía le indicaron que nuevamente había hecho algo mal.

"_¿ahora qué?" _pensó

-eh…yo… -dijo una voz avergonzada

Entonces una mano movió la suya suavemente, señalando hacia otra parte

-es a ella a quien querías proponérselo ¿no? –dijo otra voz.

Él se sintió salvado. Observó con cuidado los zapatos de la amiga de Mako. Más tarde, averiguaría quien era y le daría un sin fin de gracias.

Finalmente, una mano se posó sobre la suya.

-Mako, lo siento –dijo él, mirando con atención los zapatos de la castaña para no cometer más equivocaciones

-a quien le deberías pedir disculpas es a Ami –replicó la joven, guiándolo hacia la pista porque claramente él no podría hacerlo por sí mismo- que es a quien le extendiste la mano

-Mina, ¿a ti también te gustaría…? -inquirió Seiho, lanzando la pregunta al aire para que la indicada la atrapara y no cometer así el mismo error de su amigo

-no me siento con muchas ganas de bailar -dijo esta mirando con una gotita en la cabeza a la pareja compuesta por Makoto y Sotaro. Aún no llegaban a la pista y este ya había chocado contra una mesa.

-mm…entonces -continuó Seiho sin desanimarse por el primer rechazo de ella- ¿te gustaría ir a un sitio? Hay un lugar en el barco que me pareció te gustaría mucho, Mina

Minako Aino dudo. Y esos segundos de silencio fueron casi eternos para él. Pero luego la joven rubia asintió con la cabeza. Al momento se dio cuenta de que él no podía haber visto aquel movimiento, así que soltó un sí y le tomó por el brazo, prometiendo a sus amigas que volvería antes de que dieran las diez.

-¿qué les parece si nos sentamos ahí? –sugirió Usagi, señalando una de las mesas que daba al escenario, la única de la primera fila que seguía desocupada.

Ami estuvo de a cuerdo al igual que Yoshiki, que solo siguió la opinión de las dos. Así caminaron en sentido contrario a donde caminaban Mina y Seiho. Yoshiki quedó hasta atrás, siguiéndoles sin perder de vista las discretas zapatillas color blanco de Ami.

El único inconveniente que encontraron al llegar a ella, fue que solo había dos sillas. En realidad todas las mesas, sin excepción, contaban con dos sillas. Pidieron algunas más a un mesero que pasó por ahí con una charola llena de bebidas, pero este dijo que había órdenes de mantener aquel número por mesa.

-incluso el número de sillas y el tamaño de las mesas, todo está planeado para parejas –reflexionó Ami.

-pueden sentarse las dos, yo no estoy cansado –espetó Yoshiki y Ami agradeció el gesto del chico con una dulce sonrisa que él no notó, pero Usagi sí.

-¡no, yo esperaré a Mamoru, seguramente no tardará mucho! –exclamó Usagi

-cuando Mamoru vuelva tomaremos otra mesa –dijo Ami sentándose- no podría dejar a una amiga sola en un a mesa

Usagi se sentó entonces, agradecida con su amiga y con Yoshiki.

Las dos chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia la pista de baile. La luz blanca había sido remplazada por una multicolor que se cruzaba, descruzaba y movía al ritmo de una música activa y pegajosa. Y con una gotita en la cabeza presenciaron la pésima forma de bailar de Sotaro, que aún cuando se movía lo menos posible, seguía chocando con los que le rodeaban o con los que atravesaban la pista. Mako había intentado guiarlo, pero parecía casi imposible.

El silencio de las dos puso a Yoshiki nervioso. Para él era como si hubieran desaparecido

¡Cuanta falta le hacía la vista, en verdad!

-Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando Rei y Mamoru en este momento –soltó Usagi de pronto

-Rei se comportó muy extraña –meditó Ami y Yoshiki puso gran atención en la plática. Ahora comprendía porqué el príncipe no estaba ahí, ocupando un lugar junto a la princesa, y con asombro se enteraba de que Rei, Sailor Mars, estaba también en el barco- aunque no creo que la razón sea Mamoru. Más bien parecía que algo le estaba preocupando…

Usagi se quedó pensando en las palabras de Ami. No podía entenderlo, ¿qué podría estarle preocupando a Rei que tuviera que ver con Mamoru?

Recordó el rostro de Rei y trató de analizarlo. Le había parecido que Rei necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente. Y ella, en verdad había lucido muy seria cuando los dejaron…

-Usagi, ¿es posible que esa persona que camina decididamente hacia acá sea Mamoru? –dijo Ami de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿dónde? -exclamó Usagi y Seiho escuchó su silla moviéndose. Trató de percibir algo más a través del oído pero como no consiguió nada, subió su capucha, solo lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Las parejas continuaban bailando en la pista. No había más luz que aquellos rayos largos de luces multicolores que vagaban por el escenario, la pista de baile y por las mesas. Pero todo eso lo percibió a medias, porque al descubrirse lo que se encontró primero fue aquella mirada fija en él.

-¡Mamoru! –exclamó en ese momento la princesa tomando de la mano al dueño de aquellos ojos; el chico que se había detenido justo frente a ellos.

Sin duda se trataba del príncipe. Pero, ¿por qué no despegaba la mirada de él? ¿por qué de pronto se sentía como si estuviera desnudo, como si aquellos ojos hubieran visto a través de su disfraz, de sus pensamientos y de sus secretos? Estaba paralizado, lo suficiente como para no volver a bajar su capucha hasta la barbilla a pesar de que deseaba intensamente hacerlo. Por primera vez, el joven frente a él emanaba una aura particular dotada de poder y autoridad; el aura del príncipe de la Tierra.

-¡vamos al restaurante por algo de comida, seguro que estará deliciosa! –dijo a continuación Usagi, subiendo ligeramente la capucha que se le bajaba. Fue hasta entonces que el príncipe volteó a verla. Su rostro se relajó entonces.

-por ahora sería mejor que nos quedáramos, Usa –respondió él- hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

-ejem –carraspeó Yoshiki poniéndose de pie- ahora que Usagi ya tiene compañía, ¿quieres venir conmigo, Ami? Aún puede verse Venus en el cielo…

Ami, sorprendida por la proposición, dudó un segundo, preguntándose cómo Yoshiki podría ver las estrellas a su lado si la capucha que llevaba le cubría los ojos. Pero un momento después Yoshiki sintió su mano tomando la suya. Ella estaba a su lado, de pie.

- vayamos

Yoshiki se levantó e intentó ubicarse para caminar hacia la salida pero, amablemente, Ami le sacó del apuro cogiéndolo del brazo. Ella dio el primer paso y el, agradecido, le siguió.

# #

-¿Estás seguro de que tu plan era traerme aquí?- inquirió una muy desconcertada Mina

-¡claro!-dijo él con la mayor seguridad que podía aparentar: en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en dónde se encontraban.

Threx tenía planeado algo para la princesa y ellos debían evitar que las senshis se interpusieran. Esa era la orden, estuvieran o no de a cuerdo con ella. En eso habían coincido los tres chicos. También en la idea de que si permitían que las senshis intervinieran en el plan de Threx las cosas podrían salir mal, para todos. Así acordaron, antes de ponerse los antifaces y los vestuarios con capucha que seguirían con ellas e incluso si era posible, las alejarían de la princesa.

Intentando cumplir con esa misión, él había inventado lo de encontrar un lugar hermoso en el barco y la había conducido -literalmente a ciegas- por los distintos pasillos y cubiertas hasta que pararon ahí.

Si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos del salón principal como para interferir en los planes de Threx. Ese problema por lo menos, estaba resuelto por ahora. Si Threx actuaba antes de las diez –hora en que Mina había prometido a sus amigas volver- no habría más de lo qué preocuparse.

Ya solo le quedaba saber en donde rayos se encontraban Mina y él.

Estaba tan nervioso que no pensó en escuchar -u oler- para deducir el sitio exacto; solo sabía que había mucho ruido, de metales, voces y pasos, y se basó en eso para continuar

-sé que éste lugar te parece poco romántico pero…

-¡dos rebanadas de pastel para la mesa 6 y dos copas de vino para la 17! -exclamó un hombre que pasó cerca de él y entonces comprendió, poniéndose más nervioso aún, en qué lugar se habían metido.

-¡enseguida! -respondió otro hombre

Si Mina hubiera visto su rostro se habría dado cuenta de que estaba más rojo que nada

-¡vaya que me parece poco romántico! -dijo la joven con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza mientras veía como los chefs y meseros iban de un lado para otro con ingredientes los unos y con platillos listos en charolas los otros.

El silencio se asentó entre los jóvenes

Seiho no sabía qué decir o hacer, ¡realmente estaba arruinando el momento!

-ustedes no pueden estar aquí, si desean ir al restaurante vayan por allá -indicó un regordete hombre, que a Mina le pareció ayudante del chef

-lo sentimos -sonrió nerviosamente Mina mientras jalaba a Seiho hacia la puerta indicada y soltó enseguida-. No tenías ni la más mínima idea de donde nos encontrábamos ¿cierto?

-Mina yo…

-No entiendo porqué se obstinan en cubrirse el rostro con la capucha ¿se han puesto de acuerdo para jugarnos una broma?

- no es esa nuestra intención –respondió este de inmediato, dejándose guiar y luego de un silencio-: ¿estás molesta?

-no –respondió Mina con rapidez- pero estoy un poco preocupada por ti, Seiho

Se hallaban junto a las dos hojas de la puerta que separaban la cocina del restaurante. Uno de los meseros pasó junto a ellos, les rebasó y abrió las dos hojas con violencia. Entonces Mina vio de reojo el restaurante. Se volteó completamente hacia él y asombrada, caminó lentamente.

El restaurante se situaba en la parte frontal del barco, uno de los lugares con más ventanas para admirar el exterior. Por lo menos la mitad del semi redondo espacio poseía cristales en lugar de paredes y el brillo de las estrellas podía apreciarse gracias a que las luces dentro eran más que tenues. El lugar era considerablemente más pequeño que el salón principal pero eso lo hacía también más íntimo y cálido. Un lugar perfecto si lo que se desea es hablar tranquilamente con la pareja mientras se escucha música bella.

-a Usagi le caería muy bien esto –comentó Mina- además hay comida

Las mesas, distribuidas con corrección, eran iluminadas por las luces amarillas y temblorosas de las velas, una en cada mesa. A parte de estas, la única luz era la pálida y albina que caía sobre un pequeño espacio casi completamente ocupado por un piano. Al parecer aún no llegaban los músicos, pero pronto lo harían. El lugar estaba casi lleno.

-¡vamos a sentarnos por allá! –dijo Mina jalando a su compañero con rapidez

Seiho se sentó frente a ella sintiéndose aliviado. A Mina parecía haberle encantado el lugar y a él también. Podrían quedarse ahí, sentados, solo comiendo y hablando, sin hacer nada que requiriera de sus ojos. Eso era suficiente para convertirse en un lugar agradable para él.

Finalmente todo comenzaba a salir bien

Ambos pidieron una cena ligera, y estaban a la mitad cuando escucharon el sonido melodioso y fluido de las teclas del piano. Mina levantó la vista. Al lado del piano se había encendido otra luz y en él, brilló la cabellera aguamarina de una joven -que bien hubiera podido pasar por sirena- sosteniendo un violín.

-¡Haruka, Michiru! –dijo Mina ahogando una exclamación.

Seiho parpadeo con confusión

-¿has visto a alguien conocido? –preguntó, intentando saber lo que pasaba

-sí, pero ¡shhh!, han comenzado a tocar

Seiho no preguntó más y escuchó la melodía en silencio, al igual que Mina. Al finalizar, los aplausos remplazaron a la música y él también aplaudió, aunque sin mucho interés.

Los aplausos comenzaron a disminuir pronto y el sonido del violín volvió a dispersarse por el restaurante, esta vez sin ningún acompañamiento. Parecía tratarse de una balada. Pero él no le puso demasiada atención y continuó su cena en silencio.

De pronto sintió la mano de Mina apretándole ligeramente. Iba a preguntarle si le sucedía algo pero una voz habló antes que él.

-hola, preciosa

Se trataba de una voz áspera, grave, pero también increíblemente seductora. Al escucharla tuvo el violento impulso de levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada porque la capucha le cubría los ojos.

-¡hola, Haruka! –dijo Mina con una sonrisa exaltada- ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que…?

-fue por la pulsera –respondió Haruka- es demasiado especial

Había tanta emoción en las palabras de Mina que Seiho levantó un poco su capucha para ver lo que pasaba. Entonces sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho. Aquel hombre, engalanado con un esmoquin negro que le hacía lucir como un príncipe, el cabello color arena cayendo con gracia y elegancia, y esa sonrisa roba novias pintada en su rostro perfecto estaba parado frente a él, junto a Mina, sonriendo a la joven galantemente, atrayendo no solo la mirada de ella sino la de varias mujeres más.

-Michiru y tú siguen tocando una música hermosa –continuó Mina

-yo solo la acompaño con el piano –dijo el joven con seriedad y un aire distante que le hacía más atractivo. No había duda alguna: aquel chico era todo un casanova- ella es la que ama el sonido del violín más que otra cosa

Entonces la mirada de aquel hombre se posó en él, desconfiada, casi violenta.

-Veo que tienes novio –espetó este de pronto

-¡ah, sí! –exclamó Mina, volteando a ver a Seiho

"¿ah, sí?" pensó Seiho con cierto enfado, ¿qué rayos significaba eso?, ¿que se acababa de acordar de su existencia?

- Te presento a Seiho Takenouchi

- mi nombre es Haruka Tenou

- es un placer –respondió Seiho

- es verdaderamente una sorpresa que estén aquí –continuó Mina- pero supongo que era de esperarse. Un evento perfecto como este también necesita de música perfecta.

Haruka solo mostró una tenue y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Algunas parejas, movidas por la música habían dejado sus lugares y abrazadas, con pasos insignificantes, bailaban lento, con la música, en el pequeño espacio al centro del restaurante.

- ¿más tarde, bailarás alguna pieza conmigo? –preguntó Haruka de pronto, dirigiéndose a Mina, que se sonrojó inmediatamente. Seiho sintió que la punzada en su pecho se clavaba más. Haruka pareció notarlo porque agregó- ¿no te importa verdad? Después de todo será solo un baile entre mujeres

Seiho abrió los ojos enormemente, sin comprender del todo

-mu…mujeres -tartamudeó y una tenue sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la pianista

-sí, Haruka es una mujer -respondió Mina- Admito que yo y mis amigas también nos equivocamos la primera vez que la conocimos –le sonrió Mina, para aligerarle la vergüenza. Entonces se giró hacia Haruka- Usagi, Mako, Rei y Ami también han venido. Cuando les diga que están aquí se pondrán muy felices

-preferiría que no lo hicieras –dijo Haruka con misterio

En ese momento sonaron los aplausos. La violinista había terminado de tocar aquella relajante pieza. Aceptó los aplausos con una modesta sonrisa y anunció la siguiente melodía del programa. Entonces las parejas que habían salido a bailar volvieron inmediatamente a sus lugares.

La violinista comenzó a sacar nuevos sonidos a su instrumento: una pieza rápida, de sonidos chirriantes y particularmente compleja daba inicio…

# #

Mamoru Chiba recorrió el lugar con la mirada, como buscando

-¿dónde están las demás? –preguntó entonces

Usagi había estado atenta a lo que haría o diría él, así que respondió de inmediato

-Mako está bailando, y Mina y su pareja se fueron hace rato –dijo mirándolo dulcemente- Tendremos que esperar hasta las diez pare verles de nuevo. Después de todo, esta noche es para estar en pareja ¿no es así?

-¿a las diez? –preguntó Mamoru, ignorando las ultimas palabras de ella y el tono en el que las había pronunciado

-cuando llegamos al salón anunciaron que a las diez podríamos quitarnos esta ropa y el antifaz… -le explicó Usagi y a continuación dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- había olvidado que no pudiste escuchar eso porque estabas con Rei

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Mamoru estaba a punto de hablar, precisamente sobre Rei y lo que ella le había dicho, pero Usagi le ganó la palabra.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy después de la reunión con las chicas logré terminar el libro que me recomendó Umino, Otelo –Usagi no lo miraba, parecía concentrada en un punto no especifico, rememorando lo que había leído- Cuando comencé a leer pensé que se trataba de una historia de amor; realmente creí que lo que sentían Otelo y Desdémona era irrompible y entonces… -se quedó callada un segundo, empuñando las manos- Definitivamente no quiero que nuestra historia termine como la de ellos. Por eso…

Volteó a verlo, con una mirada brillante; un rostro serio y decidido

- si mis celos crecen al extremo de los de Otelo, entonces… ¡huye de mí lo más lejos que puedas!

Sin duda Usagi había hablado seriamente, lo demostraba la determinación plasmada en su rostro y en sus palabras. Sin embargo, algo en su profunda preocupación, en su nueva expresión y en los ríos de lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos apretados al hablar, resultaba verdaderamente cómico. Mamoru, sorprendido por aquella imprevista charla y por el gesto chusco de ella, lanzó una risita

-no es para tomárselo a juego –le recriminó ella

-lo siento, pero nunca había visto a alguien decir esas palabras mientras su rostro refleja totalmente lo contrario –dijo él al fin, con calma, parando de reír.

Usagi hizo un puchero de enojo, luego este se desvaneció lentamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, con gesto pensativo. La capucha, que le quedaba grande, se deslizó hasta que le cubrió los ojos, como lo había echo en repetidas ocasiones.

- tengo mucho miedo de que me pase lo que a Otelo –murmuró Usagi repentinamente. Su gesto tenía un toque de inusual angustia

-eso no va a pasar, Usa –dijo la voz de él, ya sin pizca de humor

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –replicó, levantando la cabeza, pero tuvo que recoger un poco la capucha para poder verlo- ¡Otelo no era celoso al principio del libro mientras que yo me pongo celosa de todas las chicas que se te acercan! Si algo como eso le pasó a él no tengo ni idea de lo que una persona como yo podría hacer

Usagi mantuvo la mirada en él. Asombrosamente, Mamoru seguía sonriéndole. Había tanta seguridad en su expresión, en sus ojos fijos en ella, en todo él, que de alguna forma Usagi comenzaba a sentir un pequeño y cálido sentimiento envolviendo su angustia y su recelo, un bálsamo extraño pero reconfortante.

-lo sé porque, de alguna forma inexplicable, tú siempre sigues el camino de la luz, Usa –dijo Mamoru al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus manos y acomodaba la capucha de Usagi, evidentemente mejor de lo que lo hizo ella porque no volvió a bajársele. Lo hizo con esa mirada que también parecía sonreírle.

Usagi se sorprendió al inicio, luego bajó la mirada

-el camino de la luz… -repitió en tono meditabundo y agregó después con una semi sonrisa-: me sobrestimas….

Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente la orilla de la mesa, sintieron la suavidad de la tela blanca del mantel cuidadosamente planchado. Su expresión se había vuelto aún más meditabunda y ligeramente triste

- Yo no creo haber caminado hacia la luz en ninguno de los días pasados, al contrario… -continuó, mirando el mantel- Desde que Akiko apareció he sentido tristeza, dolor y también mucho enojo; hacia ella, y hacia ti…. –confesó, avergonzada- Incluso ahora cuando los celos aparecen, esos sentimientos resurgen y nuevamente me parece tan difícil controlarlos…

Sus dedos sobre la mesa se encogieron con un movimiento rápido, como un estremecimiento, sin embargo, no llegaron a formar un puño.

-aquel día en que Akiko y yo fuimos atacados por sus hermanos, tú decidiste dejarme ir –dijo él de pronto- "que seas muy feliz"… ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Usagi dejó atrás los sentimientos que con solo recordarlos, habían dejado aflicción en su rostro y, concentrándose en la pregunta de él, arrugó las cejas, reflexionando

-yo, no lo sé –confesó- Tú parecías tan confuso, tratando de decidir entre quedarte con ella o salir de ahí conmigo y yo no quería que el hecho ser tu novia te comprometiera a seguirme. Aunque, en realidad… –recordó de pronto- eso era lo que había pensado decirte desde antes. A veces me preguntaba si estando a su lado tú volverías a ser el chico alegre que vi en las fotos del álbum dorado –y con una sonrisa afligida dirigida a él, continuó-: Yo quería que fuera así, aunque sabía que eso no haría más que destrozarme…

Mamoru se recargó de espaldas en la mesa

-incluso si Akiko estuviera a mi lado, aquello no volverá –dijo él con voz firme, los ojos cerrados- Las cosas cambiaron en todos esos años, yo cambié. Es imposible regresar al que era antes.

-¿entonces no fue la ausencia de Akiko la que te hizo cambiar?

Mamoru abrió los ojos y miró sutilmente hacia el suelo

-lo fue, en parte –dijo, haciendo que Usagi solo se confundiera más- ese hecho cambió el rumbo de mi vida, la llenó de amargura… Es difícil soportar que la persona que te ha dejado pueda seguir su camino mientras que tú te consumes en el dolor, sabiendo que no podrás avanzar sin ella. La humillación, el coraje, la infelicidad es tanta que incluso comienzas a desear que ella sufra igual que tú, no, que sufra aún más, el doble de lo que tú estas sufriendo. Comienzas a sentir odio. Dejar que esos sentimientos continúen es peligroso: puedes terminar destruyendo al ser que amabas, y también terminar destruyéndote a ti mismo…

-como Otelo –murmuró ella y Mamoru asintió, mirando los ojos azules, reflexivos, de Usagi. Luego de dudarlo un segundo, Usagi continuó- ¿es lo que sentiste cuando Akiko se fue?

-sí –respondió él con nostalgia y cierta tristeza- Cuando me convencí a mi mismo de que ella no me amaba más, la odie verdaderamente, dolorosamente… Los sentimientos fueron tan intensos que incluso cuando pasaron los años, incluso cuando creí que esa herida había sanado, volvieron a palpitar el día que reapareció…

Usagi recordó la expresión de Mamoru cuando se detuvo de pronto mientras caminaban en el parque, esa tarde en que Akiko se presentó frente a ellos. Recordó sus palabras llenas de dolor que le hicieron suponer que algo importante había existido entre los dos.

-sin embargo –continuó Mamoru, sacándola de los recuerdos- otros sentimientos nacieron en esos años de ausencia –Usagi volteó a verlo y se encontró con sus ojos que ya la esperaban, brillando misteriosa y hermosamente- Esos sentimientos hicieron que recobrara la sensatez. Me salvaron hace tiempo y me salvaron de nuevo hace unos días… -y ampliando la sonrisa, dirigió la plática hacia el rumbo inicial-: A diferencia mía, Usa, tú elegiste la vida desde un inicio. Y aún sigues haciéndolo –y agregó de inmediato ante la pregunta clara en los ojos de Usagi- si no fuera así, hace un momento no me habrías pedido que me alejara de ti en el momento en que los celos te dominaran –explicó Mamoru- Si estar a tu lado me llevara al sufrimiento o al desastre tú aún estas dispuesta a desearme felicidad y dejarme marchar… -continuó y Usagi comprendió por fin lo que él intentaba decirle.

Así que las cosas eran así. Hasta ahora ella se había sentido enormemente confundida por todos esos sentimientos que pugnaban en su pecho sin saber que, aún cuando se sentía aturdida, ya había elegido unos por encima de los otros desde hace tiempo. Miró al suelo, miró en su interior y se dio cuenta de que aquello era totalmente cierto. Y, sin embargo…

- pero –agregó Mamoru- debo confesar que ese hecho provoca en mí una sensación desagradable… -dijo sin mucho ánimo- Los seres humanos somos realmente complicados, después de todo…

Usagi examinó un segundo la sonrisa confusa, avergonzada de él, para luego bajar la vista y sumirse en sus propios pensamientos

"_Que seas muy feliz" A él le desagradó que dijera eso _

_-_ayer me sorprendiste al desearme felicidad y hoy me sorprendes de nuevo al pedirme que te deje y vaya a buscarla –le había dicho Mamoru antes, en la misma charla en que él le reveló lo de sus heridas-¿En verdad deseas que me aleje de ti?

-yo tampoco me sentí feliz cuando me dirigiste esas mismas palabras –dijo ella de pronto- Creo que se parece a lo que sentía en ocasiones cuando otros chicos me miraban mientras estábamos juntos. Me molestaba que no te pusieras celoso en esos momentos… No es que deseara que golpearas a esos chicos ni nada por el estilo, solo quería que te pusieras un poquito celoso, un ligero gesto de enojo hubiera bastado… aquello para mí, de alguna forma, era una muestra de que soy importante para ti… Cuando tú también me deseaste felicidad sentí lo mismo, aunque fue mucho más doloroso… en verdad pensé que ahí terminaba todo…

Mamoru pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de ella y Usagi levantó la mirada. Era límpida pero ligeramente triste

-así que nos herimos uno al otro ese día –dijo él con una ligera sonrisa de comprensión

-así parece –respondió ella, acariciando a su vez la mano de él y dirigiéndole una sonrisa idéntica

- Tal vez nuestra historia se parezca a la de Otelo más de lo que aparenta… -hizo una ligera pausa para mirar el rostro atento de ella- Estas semanas nosotros también nos hemos dejado llevar por los malentendidos… Apenas y hemos podido platicar un poco, y gran parte de lo que hemos dicho no ha hecho más que confundir y empeorar la situación –Usagi recordó de pronto aquel día en el hospital donde le preguntó a Mamoru si había besado a Akiko. Su ser se cimbró con el simple recuerdo- Y también está lo que ella te contó…

-¿qué hay con eso? –saltó Usagi

- estoy seguro de que no ayudó en nada –explicó con una disimulada sonrisa y notó en el rostro silencioso de Usagi que tenía razón.

-¿acaso Akiko dijo alguna mentira o exageró algo? –preguntó Usagi

-no creo que ella hiciera eso –aseguró Mamoru- pero hay cosas que Akiko jamás habría podido saber, eso hace que lo que te contó sea una historia incompleta -Ella se mantuvo pensativa- En esas circunstancias es en parte justificable que aún tengas dudas, Usa.

Ella apretó la mano de él sobre su mejilla

-sin embargo, aún cuando aclaremos todas las dudas –pronunció sin mirarlo- es posible que los celos continúen allí ¿cierto?... Sentimientos como estos no desaparecen así, de pronto, lo sé… Aún así ¿sigues creyendo que caminaré hacia la luz?

Mamoru le sonrió

-así es –dijo- además, no pienso dejar que luches sola

Usagi levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír

Al aparecer no solo había similitudes en su historia y la de Otelo. También había diferencias. Otelo nunca habló de sus dudas con Desdémona, guardó sus sospechas, y estas se fueron acumulando lenta y mortalmente hasta que lo desbordaron, convertidos en resentimiento y furia. Pero ellos hablarían y ella escucharía todo lo que él tenía que decirle con mucha atención: ellos estaban juntos en esto, Mamoru y ella.

Esa simple idea la reconfortaba.

-hay un punto que me gustaría tocar primero –soltó Mamoru- algo que no puede esperar más.

Usagi parpadeó, extrañada. Él no solo parecía serio, sino también inquieto

-¿tan importante es?

Mamoru asintió

-tiene que ver con tu amigo Threx…

* * *

¡Hola! Me da gusto saludarles después de tanto tiempo de estar desaparecida ^^ Lamento la enorme tardanza, pero agregado a los problemas de siempre estuvo la extensión de este capitulo. Originalmente eran cuarenta páginas en Word, pero no quería subir tal cantidad de páginas de un jalón así que me devané los sesos pensando qué hacer. Intenté cortar, reducir y todo lo habido y por haber pero al final, como siempre, terminé dividiéndolo en dos capítulos ¬¬

Quiero darles un tiempo para leer esta primera parte, así que la siguiente la subiré la próxima semana ;D

Espero les guste este capítulo, aunque no sea más que el inicio de lo que sucederá en el crucero... por favor dejen reviews! Solo así sabré que siguen aquí, aunque esta autora tarde tanto en actualizar =_=


	17. Un sueño q se convierte en pesadilla P2

"**DESTINOS SELLADOS"**

Por Afaya

…

Capítulo XVI

_**Un sueño que se convierte en pesadilla**_

& Parte 2 &

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lanzar un suspiro. Realmente lo necesitaba. Aún cuando ya había lanzado bastantes en aquella noche… sí, sí, pero lo había hecho lejos de ella, cuando ya veía que la velada sería un desastre, pero aún no suponía en qué medida. Sin embargo, no podía lanzar ningún suspiro.

Lo intento, dentro de sí mismo de nuevo.

No, definitivamente el resultado no era el mismo. Al menos si hubiera suspirado se sentiría, si no un poco mejor, por lo menos no peor; no como ahora.

-¡cuidado!

Señal de alerta. Detente, para… o esquiva.

Demasiado tarde. Los platos se mantuvieron por unos segundos en el aire y luego cayeron justo sobre su cabeza –para su suerte estaba cubierto con aquella vestimenta de pies a cabeza; para su desgracia más de uno de los platillos estaba caliente-.

-¡lo lamento, señor! –dijo el mesero, aún cuando posiblemente no era él el mayor culpable

-¿estás bien, Yoshiki? –preguntó la inteligente joven de cabello corto azul cuya identidad secreta era la de Sailor Mercury.

Aún cuando no podía ver estaba seguro de que la gente había hecho un círculo a su alrededor y lo miraba, podía escuchar con claridad sus cuchicheos, aunque ciertamente les puso poca atención. El golpe lo había dejado en el suelo y se sentía realmente confuso, pero contestó intentando mostrarse normal.

-sí, estoy bien –y a continuación sintió el pequeño pañuelo con el que dulcemente Ami intentaba quitar la revoltura de platillos de su cabeza, junto con algunos pedazos de un plato blanco roto.

-"_ella se cortará si sigue así_" –pensó, y de inmediato la sostuvo por las manos- es inútil –dijo, por fin lanzando su anhelado suspiro- será mejor que me quite esta ropa.

-los atuendos sobrantes han sido llevados a las áreas de camarotes, puede cambiarse ahí. Por ahora nadie puede descubrirse en público –dijo una voz de hombre. Por el tono imperativo, Yoshiki supuso que se trataba de uno de aquellos gendarmes que vigilaban que todos llevaran disfraces- es por aquí. Mientras puede limpiarse con esto.

La chaqueta negra cayó en sus piernas pero Ami la tomó antes que él

-yo voy contigo –dijo ella y él, aún cuando no podía ver el rostro de su compañera, que de haberlo hecho habría descrito como hermoso, sonrió por primera vez en aquella velada.

# #

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado bailando? Para ella había sido una eternidad, agotadora y algo bochornosa eternidad, pero suponía que aquello solo había aplicado a ella. Tan solo debían haber pasado veinte o treinta minutos.

¿Has sentido alguna vez que la música impide que dejes de bailar? Te detienes, pensando que la pieza va a llegar a su fin y de pronto una nueva melodía se mezcla con el final de la otra y todos a tu alrededor toman más energía, cambian de pasos, parecen renovados. También tu pareja que aún cuando se la ha pasado chocando con todos, baila con más entusiasmo. Parece disfrutar el baile.

Y tú vuelves a moverte con la música.

Por lo menos él lo disfruta. Eso te hace resistir un poco más.

Pero hay un límite para todo.

De pronto un profundo alivio inundó su pecho. Era el momento. Había estado lo suficientemente atenta a la música como para notar el instante exacto en que los acordes que antecedían al final de la melodía comenzaron a sonar. Esta vez, estaba segura, la música se detendría unos segundos.

-me gustaría descansar un poco –soltó entonces, mirando a su pareja, o más bien al capuchón que cubría el rostro completo de su pareja.

-sí así lo deseas, Mako –dijo él con voz amable. La música había parado y él también lo había hecho, ofreciéndole su mano para salir de ahí.

La música se reinició pronto con una melodía alegre y viva, pero ellos ya caminaban fuera de la pista.

Makoto buscó a sus amigas. Ahora únicamente una de ellas se hallaba en el salón. Reconoció sin mucha dificultad, a pesar de la oscuridad, la pulsera rosa del intercomunicador de Usagi en la muñeca de una joven en una de las mesas de la primera fila. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, de pie al igual que su pareja, uno de los brazos rígido a su costado, enormemente tenso. A Mamoru –porque por la altura estaba segura de que se trataba de Mamoru- lo veía solo de perfil, pegado a la mesa, pero sin recargarse. Parecían enfrascados en una plática seria, y fue eso lo que le hizo pensar en no interrumpir, aún más que si los hubiera visto acaramelados, besándose o tomados de la mano como hacían las demás parejas. Entonces, la mirada de él se cruzó con la suya, paró de hablar y un segundo después Usagi se volvió y miró hacia ellos también; les recibió con una sonrisa de esas que se muestran cuando quieres fingir que no está pasando nada.

-parece que las demás se han ido –comentó Mako

-Ami y Yoshiki mencionaron algo de ir a ver a venus –explicó Usagi con su voz risueña de siempre- y Mina no parecía tener muchas ganas de bailar

Mako mostró una sonrisa nerviosa llena de comprensión. Nadie como ella entendía tan perfectamente porqué Mina había rechazado salir a la pista de baile con un chico que cubría su rostro por completo. Ella había enfrentado durante bastantes minutos el tener que guiarlo o jalarlo para que no chocaran con el resto de las parejas y aún así no había podido evitar que todos a su alrededor se alejaran de ellos para evitar los golpes. No había sido para nada divertido.

-tengo que ir al tocador –soltó Usagi y sin decir más se alejó del grupo a grandes zancadas.

La música a todo volumen retumbaba en los oídos de la rubia mientras caminaba, pero en realidad no la escuchaba.

-¿esos chicos los encapuchados? -se recordó Usagi diciendo aquellas palabras a su novio unos minutos atrás, más claras a pesar del estruendoso sonido de la música.

-si contamos a Threx son cinco, al igual que los encapuchados, y aparecieron justo cuando todo esto comenzó –prosiguió Mamoru- Esa noche además,parecen demasiado unidos, incluso se han cubierto el rostro con la capucha de la misma forma. Los cuatro coinciden en que se han enamorado perdidamente de ellas y en que han logrado conquistarlas en unos cuantos días…

Apretó los puños

-¿eso les hace sospechosos? no puedo creer eso –replicó ella- ¿es que no lo has notado, Mamoru? ¡Ellos las quieren de verdad!

-¿también el chico que salía con Rei? -espetó Mamoru y Usagi no pudo responder: Unkei había desaparecido sin ninguna explicación ni despedida, haciendo trizas la promesa de subir con Rei a ese crucero. Y sí, Unkei también había mostrado guardar un gran cariño hacia Rei y sin embargo…- con tal de conseguir lo que desean, muchos chicos son capaces de jurar amor eterno y luego negar que lo hicieron, Usa

Los puños de Usagi se apretaron más

- pero ¿qué podrían ganar los encapuchados con eso?

-acercarse a ti –dijo Mamoru de inmediato- no olvides que tú pareces ser importante para ellos

Usagi esquivó la mirada de él, sus brazos tensos

-hace mucho creímos que tú eras nuestro enemigo por buscar los cristales arco iris -mencionó Usagi, llevando una de las manos empuñadas al pecho- pero siempre estabas apoyándome y ayudándome ¿No crees que la situación de los encapuchados es la misma? Ellos me han salvado la vida, y la tuya también

Aquella alusión hizo cambiar la mirada de Mamoru por un segundo, pero su voz fue resoluta cuando habló de nuevamente:

-en aquel tiempo, ustedes no confiaban totalmente en mí, y hacían bien. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que buscaba con toda claridad… – y agregó luego con más firmeza en sus ojos- Quizá esa sea la mayor diferencia entre los encapuchados y yo: ellos parecen demasiado seguros de cual es su objetivo

Usagi concentró la mirada en la mesa tras Mamoru y sus ojos destellaron

-¿en verdad crees qué Threx podría ser el encapuchado de dorado, que sería capaz de planear todo esto?

-sí –respondió Mamoru con firmeza- Sabemos muy poco de los encapuchados como para confiar en ellos, y sobre Threx, nunca me ha parecido que hable con completa sinceridad. Creo que tanto él como los encapuchados nos están ocultando algo y eso me inquieta.

Usagi no dijo nada, dudando aún.

-sé que tus amigas te preocupan –prosiguió Mamoru- si ellos son los encapuchados, quizá Rei no sea la única que terminará sin pareja. Pero posiblemente tu temor más grande es que una persona más resulte lastimada si Threx está detrás de todo esto: tú.

-_yo _–pensó, recargada en la pared del pequeño espacio ocupado únicamente por un retrete y una esfera sencilla de plástico pegada a la pared, de la cual salía el papel sanitario. Afuera se escuchaba el ruido continuo de mujeres entrando y saliendo. Algunas intercambiaban someras palabras que prometían convertirse en buenas confidencias, pero normalmente la amistad solo duraba unos segundos, mientras lavaban sus manos o se retocaban el maquillaje.

Se descubrió la cabeza. Aquella capucha hacía que sintiera calor.

-no es lo que tú crees –dijo su voz en el recuerdo, como respuesta a las palabras de Mamoru- es que yo… -dejó de hablar entonces, dudando nuevamente

-¿qué es, Usa? –preguntó Mamoru con una mirada que le aflojaba el cuerpo- ¿por qué confías tanto en él?

-_qué tonta –_se dijo, dentro de sí, empuñando las manos que pendían a los costados de su cuerpo- _debí habérselo dicho. Después de todo, esta noche era para hablar de nuestras inseguridades ¿no es así?_

_-No es que confíe tanto en él… -_continuó pensando. El ruido afuera no paraba. La música del salón principal se escuchaba como un murmullo bajo- _¿Qué me habrías dicho si te hubiera contado que él apareció en mis sueños, Mamoru…? ¿si te hubiera contado lo que vi en ellos..?_

Las imágenes del último sueño que había tenido se filtraron en sus pensamientos y aparecieron ante sus ojos cerrados: la lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre ella, su cuerpo frío y su atuendo empapado; bajo este las ropas de una princesa, de la princesa de la Luna; los rayos rugiendo y los relámpagos destellando a su alrededor… unos labios tiernos, ella respondiendo a esos labios… la mirada amorosa de Threx a la luz de los relámpagos, esa misma mirada que él le había dirigido desde que chocaron en la calle y su amistad comenzó…

Abrió los ojos

Si Threx era el encapuchado de dorado, ese que había llamado Endimión a Tuxedo Kamen y a ella princesa, no solo estaría a punto de enfrentarse a un amigo, sino que la posibilidad de que el sueño que había tenido fuera cierto…

Negó con la cabeza violentamente. Sus puños pegados a la pared se habían crispado aún más en un solo y firme movimiento.

-¿Usagi, estas aquí? –exclamó una voz fuera, con muy poco decoro y respeto a quienes estaban dentro de los cubículos de los sanitarios. Fue por esto, más que por haber reconocido su voz, que supo de quién se trataba.

Volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha y despegó la espalda de la pared.

-¿Mina? –preguntó Usagi, abriendo la puerta del pequeño cubículo

La aludida, que se hallaba del otro extremo, volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

-¡ah! ¡ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías fugado!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Usagi- pensé que darían un paseo

-Seiho y yo hacíamos eso cuando nos encontramos con un par de desaparecidas, jajaja. Ellas han sido contratadas como músicos, pero han terminado el número de piezas solicitadas, así que están libres –le guiñó un ojo- Yo quería llevarte con ellas pero no me dejaron. Han preferido venir hasta ti. Creo que están ansiosas por ver a "cabeza de bombón" después de tan largo tiempo de ausencia.

Usagi abrió los ojos enormemente. Un brillo intenso apareció en ellos, un brillo de alegría.

-¡Haruka, Michiru!–exclamó Usagi estando a unos pasos de ellas. Aparentemente la mesa contigua del lado derecho a la suya se había desocupado en su ausencia, porque eran ahora Michiru, sentada en una de las sillas, y Haruka, parada tras ella, sus ocupantes - ¿en verdad son ustedes?

-buenas noches, Usagi –le saludó la voz cortes y melodiosa de Michiru Kaio quien volteó hacia ella

-hola, cabeza de bombón –agregó Haruka Tenou con una tenue sonrisa

A pesar de que llevan los mismos disfraces que los demás, podía ubicárseles perfectamente: la pose elegante y madura, sus gestos llenos de cortesía, sus sonrisas brillantes y perfectas eran inconfundibles.

-yo tampoco podía creer que estuvieran aquí –murmuró la voz de Makoto, sentada en la otra mesa donde momentos atrás Mamoru y ella habían estado hablando. Usagi supuso que el joven tras ella era Sotaro y que el encapuchado parado en el lado opuesto a este, era Seiho. Mamoru seguía de pie, junto a la silla vacía de la mesa inicial, casi en medio de las dos mesas.

- me alegra mucho verlas –dijo Usagi con una sonrisa cálida en la que se adivinaba el afecto, la admiración y el respeto. Aún cuando, en un comienzo, las outer senshis habían tenido serios roces con las inner senshis, habían terminado convirtiéndose en grandes compañeras.

Mina aprovechó el momentáneo silencio que siguió para narrar el momento en el que las había encontrado y la magnífica música que habían tocado en el restaurante donde ella y Seiho estuvieron. La inesperada presencia de Haruka y Michiru había traído júbilo y un renovado entusiasmo al grupo. Usagi bromeaba con refrescada alegría y despreocupación, como si la presencia de las outer senshis le dieran la seguridad que había estado a punto de perder.

-siendo este el salón principal creo que es injusto que las dejaran en el restaurante y no en este lugar –dijo Mina con indignación- ustedes tocan tan bien como los músicos que amenizan en este momento.

-gracias por el halago, pero ellos también poseen un gran talento –comentó Michiru fijando la mirada en los músicos que tocaban una pieza moderna y movida en ese instante

-tal vez ellas lo decidieron así para no llamar demasiado la atención –comentó sutilmente Sotaro. Al parecer había hecho aquel comentario para que lo escucharan solo quienes estaban más cerca de él, Makoto sentada adelante y Seiho, el enamorado de Mina al frente, no obstante las dos outer senshis lo oyeron. Lo supo por la rápida y suspicaz mirada que ambas le enviaron al mismo tiempo. Entonces se alegró de haberse rendido un momento atrás y decidir colocarse la capucha como todos los demás lo hacía. De lo contrario no habría notado aquella mirada. Seiho también parecía haberse rendido porque ahora su rostro estaba solo cubierto por el antifaz. Tratando de componer las cosas agregó con voz alta y sosteniendo la mirada de las sailors con una llena de cortesía-: ustedes son muy humildes

Mina añadió algo más a aquel comentario y la plática volvió a su rumbo.

A pedido de todas, Michiru comenzó a hablar de los escenarios en los que ella y su violín se habían presentado. Mina, Usagi y Makoto participaron activamente en la charla, mientras que sus parejas escuchaban en atento silencio. No obstante, de los tres chicos, el que más atención prestaba a lo que se decía y hacia era Mamoru, parado junto a la silla vacía de aquella mesa de la primera fila…

-"_Cuando supe que todas de una u otra forma teníamos la oportunidad de asistir a este crucero creí que era una alegre casualidad –_recordaba lo que Rei le había dicho, al mismo tiempo que miraba silenciosamente a las dos outer senshi y de reojo a los otros dos chicos del círculo. En ese momento Usagi, que se había sentado en la mesa de Michiru, hablaba con rapidez y regocijo y las dos sailors exteriores le escuchaban con una leve sonrisa, ocultando tras sus expresiones maduras y refinadas el enorme afecto hacia la rubia; igual que trataban de ocultar aquel brillo de circunspección y sagacidad en sus ojos atentos_- … pero he comenzado a creer que no ha sido una casualidad" _

# #

-gracias –dijo Yoshiki con amabilidad mientras los dos hombres de negro le abrían el paso. Y lo primero que vio al frente –porque había decidido que lo de cubrirse el rostro con el capuchón era una estupidez y que no lo haría más- fue a su querida Ami. Lo supo por la inigualable sonrisa de ella y por el pañuelo sucio en su mano con el que había quitado la comida de su cabeza.

Ella notó su presencia en ese momento

-¿cómo me veo? –dijo él para luego ofrecerle el brazo

Ami lanzó una risita

-creo que te ves igual, solo que sin tanta comida sobre ti –dijo aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía

Él también rió

-aparte de eso, me agrada ver el rostro del chico con el que camino –agregó Ami

-este traje me queda mejor que el anterior –espetó el chico. Habían dado la espalda a los camarotes y caminaban hacia el elevador.

-¿no te parece extraño? –preguntó ella de pronto

-¿eh? ¿qué?

-el que haya tantos guardias en el área de camarotes. Ni siquiera permitieron que yo entrara contigo

Yoshiki le sonrió

-A esta velada asisten menores de edad –respondió con simpleza- parejas enamoradas que son menores de edad –corrigió- Si dejaran entrar a las parejas a estas áreas posiblemente sucedería más de un "accidente"

Ami asintió con el rostro enormemente sonrojado. Era la primera vez que pensaba en aquello

- pero el número de guardias me parece excesivo –continuó ella sin mirarlo- Tampoco creo que se justifique que el encargado te acompañara en todo momento.

-deben ser políticas del barco –respondió con simpleza. Habían llegado al elevador. Frente a él un par de parejas esperaban también- y ahora que puedo ver mejor ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-me gustaría volver al plan original y ver las estrellas y el mar, si no te molesta

-no, al contrario ¿Sabes? No sé que hubiera hecho si me hubieras dicho que deseabas bailar. Soy terrible bailando

Ella rió por segunda vez

-yo tampoco creo ser la mejor bailarina

Él le dirigió una mirada cálida

-entonces ya has bailado antes

-sí

-¿te has divertido?

Ami mostró una amplia sonrisa como respuesta

-es una faceta tuya que desconocía –confesó él- Seguramente ha sido por tus amigas. Ellas parecen haber influido mucho en ti.

-sí, lo han hecho –dijo Ami con una sonrisa tímida llena de cariño- aún me gustan los libros y el estudio pero una de las cosas que más disfruto ahora es pasar tiempo con ellas.

El elevador acababa de abrirse. Subieron junto con las demás parejas y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el número de cubierta en el que iban a bajar se encendió en el tablero del elevador. Al salir y caminar hacia las puertas de cristal, sintieron el aire fresco del exterior entrando por las hojas abiertas.

-es bueno que disfrutes tanto la compañía de tus amigas –retomó la plática Yoshiki- si continúo arruinando la noche, por lo menos tendrás el consuelo de saber que pasaste algún tiempo con ellas

-yo no creo que hayas arruinado la noche, Yoshiki. Mira –dijo. Habían cruzando las puertas de vidrio y Ami señalaba precisamente hacia la baranda que recortaba el cielo nocturno- La noche es hermosa, el mar está tranquilo y estamos juntos –agregó con un murmullo, sonrojada- no creo que haya nada mejor que esto

Yoshiki le dirigió una nueva mirada llena de calidez y una alegre sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron con más rapidez hasta que llegaron a la baranda y Ami levantó la vista del suelo, aún sonrojada, para mirar las estrellas.

-sí hay algo mejor que esto –dijo Yoshiki de pronto

Ami volteó a verlo. El rostro de él se acercaba y sus manos ya le sostenían por las mejillas.

Un beso

Sí, posiblemente eso era aún mejor.

# #

Todo indicaba que nadie en las mesas de las sailors iba a bailar. Haruka y Michiru parecían estar muy a gusto platicando, Mako había bailado lo suficiente como para encontrarse cansada de esto y Mina no parecía deseosa de probar su suerte en el baile.

En cuanto a nuestra protagonista, Usagi ya se había hecho a la idea de pasar la noche entera en grupo y no en pareja. Aunque lo cierto es que desde un inicio no esperó que aquel paseo tuviera una gran dosis de romance. Sabía que esa noche Mamoru y ella pasarían gran parte de la velada hablando, zanjando todos sus problemas de pareja, si es que eso podía hacerse, y al final quizá ni siquiera se darían un beso. Pero estaría con él y esta vez él no pensaría más en Threx ni en nada de esas cosas. Eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo, se equivocó y la noche romántica se terminó convirtiendo en una noche de investigación. Algo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

Todo indicaba que Mamoru y ella no volverían a tocar el asunto de los sentimientos aún cuando apenas y habían comenzado a hablar de ello. Porque ahora había algo más importante ¿no? Ahora tendrían que averiguar si ciertamente todo aquello había sido planeado por los encapuchados.

Sí, esa velada no tendría ni una pizca romance.

Fue por eso que, a pesar de que el sitio donde se encontraba sentada le daba una perfecta vista del salón, no notó el inicio de una nueva melodía -como lo hicieron bastantes parejas enamoradas en sus asientos o paradas cerca de la pista, esperando que terminara aquella pieza para poder salir a bailar la siguiente con su persona amada-. O por lo menos no fue así hasta que aquella mano se extendió hacia ella, solicitando la suya para salir…

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. Y aún lo estaba cuando, decidiendo que no podía rechazar aquella oferta, tomó aquella mano y caminó hacia la pista de baile, dejando atrás al grupo conformado por sus amigas y los enamorados de estas.

La luz intensa sobre la pista les iluminó en cuanto entraron a ella, al igual que las sombras circulares que vagaban vivamente de un lado a otro como si siguieran la música. Las parejas se movían alrededor con energía y contento. Hasta ahora, Usagi había sentido que existía más tensión que amor en el ambiente del barco, aún en las mesas donde los enamorados se abrazaban y besaban. Era como si las parejas estuvieran en constante nerviosismo, temerosas de perder a su persona querida en cualquier descuido, temerosas de no poder encontrarle de nuevo entre tantos disfrazados. Pero en aquella pista todo era distinto, el temor se había perdido y las parejas estaban disfrutando el momento, disfrutando el hecho de estar juntas.

-Usa, necesito tu ayuda

Ella volteó a ver a su pareja. La diáfana luz de la pista le permitía ver con mayor claridad los detalles de aquel rostro serio, el rostro de Mamoru Chiba, desde sus rasgos varoniles y atractivos hasta la estela de palidez y cansancio que había quedado en sus pómulos luego de las terribles heridas que casi le quitaran la vida… Sus ojos inquietos y decididos tras el antifaz

-he intentado hablar con esos chicos, pero no podré sacar nada importante mientras estemos todos juntos –continuó él, hablando bajito, casi en un murmullo.

-¿y que puedo hacer yo por eso?

Se detuvieron. Estaban casi en medio de la pista. Entre las parejas moviéndose podía verse aún su grupo de amigos. Él se deslizó a su lado posando una mano en el talle de ella, delicadamente. Sus manos unidas habían cambiado de posición para comenzar a bailar y ahora los dos se encontraban frente a frente. Entonces Mamoru asió su talle con mayor firmeza y atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo.

– he estado pensando que si sacara a bailar a Mina o Makoto, no sería tan extraño que bailaras a la vez con sus parejas –contestó Mamoru y estaban tan cerca que su voz baja fue como un susurro en el oído de Usagi que, atrapada por el cuerpo de él, no podía ver más que su hombro y la pista sobre él.

-¿quieres que sea yo la que los interrogue? –soltó ella de inmediato

Mamoru mostró una suave sonrisa

-sería sospechoso que fuera yo el que los sacara a bailar

Usagi enrojeció violentamente, mirando hacia un lado. Habían comenzado a moverse, y Usagi le seguía paso a paso, como una autómata.

-para las chicas también será extraño que tú las invites –soltó Usagi

-yo me encargaré de eso

Usagi se quedó callada, sin mirarlo

-si realmente crees que ellos no tienen nada que ver con los encapuchados, no tienes por qué temer. Al indagar no haríamos más que probar su inocencia –soltó Mamoru y Usagi se puso evidentemente tensa.

Nuevamente Usagi se quedó sin hablar y así, en silencio, bailaron unos minutos más. Mamoru no la miró directamente y ella agradeció esto, aunque sabía que él estaba esperando su respuesta. Usagi sintió que sus manos sudaban. Se avergonzó que estuviera cubriendo de sudor el hombro de él, donde apoyaba una mano, y la palma de la mano de él, donde apoyaba la otra.

- haré lo que pueda –murmuró Usagi repentinamente, sin muchas ganas. Entonces soltó la mano de Mamoru y dio un paso para romper la posición de baile y dirigirse a su mesa, pero él la detuvo, recuperando su mano.

-es inusual que volvamos cuando apenas hemos comenzado a bailar –dijo él volviéndola a tomar por el talle. Usagi volteó a verlo

-no si hemos tenido una discusión –hizo notar ella

-tienes razón –aceptó Mamoru con voz calmada y su mano sosteniendo la de ella se aflojó, como si le dijera: "si deseas marcharte ahora, no te lo impediré". Pero ella se quedó- ¿estás enfadada?

-no –contestó- Es solo que me gustaría que el tiempo no avanzara más

Mamoru la miró sin entender, pero ella esquivó su mirada y se pegó más a su cuerpo, la cabeza ladeada recargándose levemente en el hombro de él.

Como si uno hubiera leído los pensamientos del otro, habían recomenzado a bailar, en silencio. Aunque, en realidad no se estaban moviendo al ritmo de la melodía, como todos los demás. Sus pasos eran demasiado lentos como para decir que estaban sincronizados con la música. No obstante, parecía que a Mamoru no le importaba. Él no la había sacado con el propósito de bailar. Eso era cierto.

-supongo que ya te lo dijo ella –espetó Mamoru de pronto, hablando en un susurro, como lo había hecho hasta entonces- …que todo comenzó cuando era niño, en aquel hospital donde desperté sin memorias…

De inmediato, Usagi buscó los ojos de él, sorprendida nuevamente pero de forma distinta, interrogándolo con la mirada. Había sinceridad y decisión en aquellos ojos y una diminuta, casi invisible sonrisa, comprensiva y resignada en sus labios: su única respuesta al rumbo que había elegido para la conversación. Usagi volvió la mirada al hombro de él y a la pista de baile recortada tras este.

- Desde ese momento Akiko fue alguien importante para mí…

Usagi se estremeció y estuvo a punto de perder el ritmo apenas iniciado. Pero la mano de Mamoru sobre su talle la sostuvo firmemente, como un pilar sostiene un techo. Lo mismo hizo su otra mano en la que se apoyaba ligeramente.

-Al despertar en el hospital, con la cabeza vendada y sin ningún recuerdo, tuve la sensación de que no habría lugar en el mundo al que me sintiera pertenecer –continuó Mamoru. Por el tono de su voz, grave y nostálgica, Usagi podía asegurar que su expresión había cambiado-. Ella llegó un día antes de que fuera dado de alta: me estrechó en sus pequeños brazos, me sonrió con una sonrisa de alivio y me miró con esos ojos verdes llenos de susto; llegó cuando más perdido me sentía…

"El pequeño y solitario amigo que encontré, Fiore, se había marchado ya y no tenía más en el mundo que mi propio nombre y los pocos recuerdos que había reunido en el hospital, unidos a la soledad, la desesperanza y la desesperación... Nos habíamos conocido antes de que sufriera el accidente, eso fue lo que ella dijo, y luego me habló de ese primer encuentro que yo no recordaba, y de mi padre y de mi madre, y de mí. Siguió hablándome hasta que deseé saberlo todo, incluso los detalles más mínimos. Ella me reveló más de mi pasado de lo que me dirían más tarde las fotos y los objetos, pero sobretodo me hizo ver que pasara lo que pasara no se alejaría de mi lado, y yo abrigué esa idea con verdadero entusiasmo: decidí que haría todo para que así fuera"

Usagi apretó ligeramente la mano de él, pero no dijo nada.

-No sabía entonces que el miedo en sus ojos tenía una razón de ser, ni sabía de sus perseguidores o de sus poderes –siguió- Pero aún cuando lo supe, mi decisión siguió firme… Sus hermanos tardaron solo unas horas en encontrarla. Huimos de ellos, y días después, exhaustos, heridos y casi derrotados, nos encontramos con aquel hombre que se convertiría en nuestro tutor. Gracias a su apoyo logramos escapar de los hermanos de Akiko. Él decidió encargarse de nosotros, aún sabiendo que ella no era una niña común, arregló todo para que fuera así, y desde entonces se encargó de ocultarla y de protegernos.

El número de parejas en la pista se incrementó y el espacio para bailar se redujo considerablemente. Pero aquello no importaba. Usagi y él conformaban la única pareja que bailaba lento, así que no requerían demasiado espacio para moverse.

- Fueron tiempos difíciles –continuó Mamoru- Aún cuando nuestro tutor me lo prohibía, yo hacía lo posible por escapar de mis escoltas para verla. Pero a decir verdad, nunca logré demasiado –dijo, casi sonriendo- Era cambiada de apartamento con bastante regularidad y sin aviso, así que usualmente la hallaba hasta que ella podía escapar de la mirada de sus propios escoltas y llamarme por teléfono.

"Aunque nuestro tutor tampoco le dejaba asistir con demasiada regularidad a clases, era en la escuela donde verdaderamente podíamos pasar horas juntos. Sin embargo, ese tiempo nunca fue suficiente para mí… Solía despertar por la noche y al incorporarme, observar la habitación oscura y vacía, despertar con la sensación de que estaba tan solo como ese primer día de mi vida sin memorias. Y esa sensación permanecía el resto de las noches y de los días, volviéndome loco… Entonces, angustiado, pensaba en ella. Imaginaba su voz hablándome de la sonrisa de mi madre o del rostro de mi padre, la imaginaba conmigo, en un futuro donde no me separaría de ella jamás. Solo así logré soportar todos esos años de soledad"

Usagi sintió que ya habían bailado bastante tiempo, que la melodía había durado demasiado, ¿es qué él había elegido esa pieza larga a propósito?...

No, seguramente no.

-Entrené sin descanso buscando ser más fuerte, deseando protegerla debidamente si sus hermanos la hallaban, y estudié con entusiasmo para que nuestro tutor no tuviera razones para movernos a escuelas distintas. Todo lo que hacía era por ella. Pensé tanto en Akiko que todo lo demás desapareció, las cosas y las personas, nada me importaba más que ella.

Usagi levantó tímidamente la mirada. Mamoru, serio, miraba atentamente hacia un punto lejano, miraba más allá del salón principal, más allá del barco, del mar y de la ciudad, más allá de todo.

-entonces no estaba tan equivocada –dijo Usagi por primera vez desde que él comenzó el relato, evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran- tú le quisiste mucho

Mamoru continuó con aquella expresión absorta, y respondió sin mirarla, con su voz sincera y clara

-así es

- no parece que se estén divirtiendo –comentó Michiru en ese momento, mirando hacia el mismo punto que Haruka, quien, desde hace rato seguía disimuladamente lo que sucedía en la pista de baile. Mientras tanto Mina, Mako, Seiho y Sotaro, mantenían una vivaz plática aparte.

-la pista se esta llenado demasiado –mencionó Haruka, sin apartar la mirada del mismo punto

-eso debe estar acabando con tus nervios

No hubo respuesta por parte de su compañera, como Michiru lo había previsto. Se quedó callada, mirando también hacia las parejas que se movían alegremente, mirando entre los huecos que se creaban entre estas: mirando aquella pareja que desaparecía y aparecían entre el movimiento de las otras.

_-_creía que cuando no hubieran más prohibiciones ni barreras para verla, cuando estuviéramos realmente juntos, yo me sentiría parte de algo, al fin. Y sería feliz –agregó Mamoru, ignorando la expresión de dolor que había aparecido en el rostro de Usagi un momento atrás- Por eso le dije que me casaría con ella cuando tuviéramos la edad permitida.

Usagi continuó bailando pero esta vez, levantó la mirada con violencia y la concentró en los ojos de Mamoru que recibieron los suyos con comprensión y pesadumbre, como si él estuviera experimentando el mismo dolor que se clavaba más y más en su pecho, sin compasión. Usagi esquivó aquella mirada sin agregar palabras y concentró de nuevo sus ojos en el hombro de él, apretando aún más su mano que recibió aquel apretón con la misma seguridad y firmeza con que lo había hecho desde un inicio.

-Solo teníamos trece años cuando se lo dije por primera vez –mencionó Mamoru- Habíamos logrado que sus hermanos nos perdieran de vista y nuestro tutor nos había instalado en Jubangai. Fue el periodo más apacible que vivimos. Juntos nos iniciamos en la adolescencia y descubrimos lo que significa enamorarse… Nuestra unión había sido tan sólida hasta entonces que aquello no nos sorprendió. Descubrimos que eso era lo que habíamos deseado desde hacía años, sin darnos cuenta…

-ella mencionó algo sobre eso –meditó Usagi en voz alta y sin elevar la mirada- aunque nunca pensé que se referiría a… -hizo una pausa, sin poder decir la palabra- dijo que a esa edad comenzó a creer que podría ser feliz pero que entonces sucedió aquel accidente –añadió, recordando la parte en la que Akiko le habló del trágico deceso del hombre que había cuidado de aquellos dos niños solitarios

Mamoru asintió, levemente

-la ilusión no duró más que un par de años –agregó- Ella nunca dijo que el temblor fuera ocasionado por sus poderes, y yo decidí que tampoco pensaría en ello. Akiko me importaba demasiado como para convertirla en culpable, accidental o no, de la muerte de nuestro tutor. Me enfoqué en recuperarme para salir pronto del hospital y creí que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero meses después ella se marchó dejándome únicamente una cara: esa de la que ya habrás escuchado hablar bastante.

Usagi asintió, sin decir palabra. La melodía había terminado al fin y los músicos se ponían de pie. Todas las parejas se habían detenido, aplaudiendo a los músicos que se habían encargado de amenizar la velada hasta entonces. Mamoru y ella dejaron de bailar también, soltándose, pero no aplaudieron ni miraron hacia el escenario.

- entonces es así –comentó Usagi súbitamente, con un tono meditabundo- incluso la forma en la que ella y yo te conocimos, los sentimientos que despertamos en ti en ese primer encuentro, son tan diferentes…

-Usa, mírame –dijo él en un tono dulce y al mismo tiempo imperativo; y ella elevó lentamente sus ojos topándose con aquella mirada comprensiva que esta vez, también era firme.

Se escucharon renovados aplausos: nuevos músicos se intercalaban con los anteriores que iban de salida, ocupando los lugares de estos. Una joven subió al escenario y colocó el micrófono en posición para cantar. De los instrumentos salieron sonidos altos pero delicados. La voz de la joven cantante comenzó a sonar, lenta y pausada, con un casi inadvertido acompañamiento:

_Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru/ Ahora mismo puedo escuchar tu voz_

_"Koko ni oide" to/ diciendo "ven aquí"_

_Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni/ justo cuando estaba abrumada por la soledad_

Usagi notó que las parejas volvían a colocarse en posición de baile, no obstante, esta vez más de una había escogido bailar con los cuerpos pegados, abrazándose. Las luces del salón principal habían bajado su intensidad y colores cálidos en forma circular mezclados con sombras vagaban por la pista con lentitud. Una curiosa neblina nacía de las orillas del escenario y comenzaba a dispersarse.

-¿lista? –le preguntó Mamoru y Usagi levantó la mirada y lo observó con ojos inquisitivos.

¿No se suponía que solo bailarían una pieza?

Asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a la cara

_Ima anata no sugata ga mieru/ Ahora mismo puedo verte_

_Aruite kuru/ caminando hacia mí_

_Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni/ Te espero con los ojos cerrados_

-tiene una hermosa voz –comentó Sotaro mirando hacia la joven parada en el escenario. Cantaba sosteniendo el micrófono con las dos manos y el sonido de su voz melodiosa se dispersaba por todo el salón.

-tan bella como la propia canción –agregó Michiru, mirando también a la joven cantante por encima de las parejas abrazadas en la pista. Mina, Mako y todos los demás lo hacían también, atrapados por el sonido de aquella voz.

-yo creo que es triste –soltó Haruka inesperadamente. Era la única que miraba hacia la pista de baile y no hacia la joven en el escenario.

_Kinou made/ __ hasta ayer_

_namida de kumotteta/__ las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos _

Las parejas alrededor de Usagi y Mamoru bailaban lenta y suavemente, con movimientos mínimos: ahora Mamoru y ella podían por fin encajar con la música. Y, sin embargo, Usagi se sentía extraña.

_Kokora wa ima.../__ pero ahora mi corazón..._

- Es difícil explicar lo que sentía –dijo Mamoru, reanudando la historia. Esta vez habló más bajo, pero desde su posición, Usagi aún podía escucharlo con claridad- Ella era como un oasis en el desierto de mi vida vacía, el oasis que siempre temí se desvaneciera como un espejismo… Y al final, fue así.

Bailar una pieza para enamorados mientras tu novio te habla de la chica que amó; y de cuánto la amó. Sí que era extraño. Usagi sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho y una gran incomodidad que se expandía con cada palabra de él. Y sin embargo, sentía la firmeza de la mano de Mamoru apretando la suya, sosteniéndola como lo había hecho desde un principio aún cuando la suya temblaba.

_Oboete imasu ka / __ ¿Te a cuerdas de_

_me to me ga atta toki wo/ __ la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron?_

- Cuando se fue intenté buscarla, lo hice por meses, pero fue en vano –seguía Mamoru, ajeno a sus pensamientos y aparentemente también al ambiente romántico a su alrededor- Entonces me dejé caer. Dejé de asistir con constancia a la escuela, de pagar las cuentas, comía poco y dormía mucho menos, buscaba problemas en todos lados. No sentía ninguna esperanza. Intenté convencerme de que Akiko no me quería más y de que debía continuar solo, pero lo cierto es que de no ser por aquella chica que aparecía repetidamente en mis sueños pidiéndome encontrar el cristal de plata, jamás lo abría logrado…

_Oboete imasu ka / __¿Te a cuerdas de _

_te to te ga fureatta toki/__ la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaron?_

-estando Akiko, incluso la chica de aquellos sueños dejaba de ser importante. Pero cuando ella se fue, me aferré a ellos con todas mis fuerzas. Empleé la energía que había usado en buscar a Akiko, en recuperar esas memorias perdidas… Investigando, comencé a interesarme en la medicina, volví a estudiar con empeño y a sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela; recuperé la rutina diaria. Y me acostumbré a la soledad con la esperanza de que desapareciera al recuperar mi pasado y mi identidad.

_Sore wa hajimete no/ __ Esa fue la primera vez_

_ai no tabidachi deshita__ / que me embarqué en el viaje del amor_

_I LOVE YOU SO __ Te amo tanto_

-…volví a sonreír; una sonrisa como la de todos –continuaba- Las personas comenzaron a acercarse a mí y conviví con ellas como cualquier otra persona lo haría. A veces incluso hacían que me sintiera bien. Pero nada me parecía suficiente para llenar el hueco en mí, así que seguí buscando, seguí investigando. Y estaba en eso cuando algo que no había planeado ni imaginado jamás, se presentó ante mí. El Dark Kindom entró en mi vida… y tú con él.

_Ima anata no shisen kanjiru__ / Ahora mismo puedo sentir tu mirada_

_Hanaretetemo / aunque no estés aquí conmigo_

_Karada-juu ga atatakaku naru no/ y puedo sentir una calidez brillando en mi cuerpo _

Entonces Mamoru buscó los ojos de ella, y le sonrió

-Apareciste en mi camino lanzándome un examen reprobado transformado en bola de papel

Usagi lo contempló un segundo. Esa sonrisa le recordaba la otra, presumida y burlona que él solía mostrar en los primeros encuentros, pero en esta ocasión, más que burla, había una dulce nostalgia en ella.

- si tratas de resaltar mi aparición –dijo Usagi entonces, severa, volviendo la mirada a otro lado- no deberías haber mencionado que el examen tenía una nota de reprobado

Mamoru rió bajito

-no era mi intención hacer énfasis en esa parte –dijo, y agregó, retirando su mano que había estado sosteniendo la de Usagi, y llevándola a la barbilla de ella, elevando tenuemente su rostro para que lo mirara- No pienso mentirte. La aparición del Dark Kningdom convirtió mi vida en un continuo tormento. Pero, con cada batalla a tu lado como Tuxedo Kamen, y con cada encuentro contigo, Usagi Tsukino, tú comenzaste a liberarme… en todas las formas posibles…

_Ima anata no ai shinjimasu__ /Ahora mismo creo en tu amor, _

_Douzo watashi wo /así que por favor _

_Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai/ protégeme desde lejos_

-¿Quién era yo en verdad? ¿Por qué me convertía en ese misterioso hombre en traje que salvaba sailor senshis por las noches?... ¿Por qué tenía aquellos sueños? ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de salvarte…? No supe cuándo comencé a pensar menos en Akiko. Hasta entonces, aún cuando había hecho toda para odiar y desechar su imagen, el recuerdo de ella volvía a mí a menudo; incluso a veces, sentía una enorme de necesidad de verla y esa necesidad me llevaba a abrir aquel álbum dorado y a contemplar su imagen… Pero todo eso fue desapareciendo.

_Kinou made /__Hasta ayer_

_namida de__ kumotteta/ las lagrimas nublaban mis ojos_

_Sekai wa ima.../ el mundo ahora… _

- El saber mi pasado se transformó en una necesidad. Solo podía pensar en esas memorias perdidas, en la princesa de mis sueños. Estaba seguro, más que nunca, de que cuando averiguara lo que esos sucesos extraños significaban no solo recuperaría mi memoria sino que me convertiría en aquel ser pleno que tanto había anhelado ser… Así fue como comencé a buscar los cristales arco iris con desesperación…

_Oboete imasu ka /__¿Te a cuerdas de_

_me to me ga atta toki wo/__ la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron?_

_Oboete imasu ka/ ¿Te a cuerdas de _

_te to te ga fureatta toki/__ la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaron?_

_Sore wa hajimete no/__ Esa fue la primera vez_

_ai no tabidachi deshita__ /que me embarqué en el viaje del amor_

_I LOVE YOU SO/ Te amo tanto_

-Y a pesar de eso, el día que Zoicite me tendió aquella trampa en la torre Starlight, eché por la borda la posibilidad de saber quién era, sacrifiqué el único deseo que me había aferrado a la vida luego de la partida de Akiko, si a cambio te salvaba a ti.

Usagi negó con la cabeza y los dedos de Mamoru sobre su barbilla quedaron ligeramente despegados de ella

-aún cuando no se hubiera tratado de mi, tú habrías entregado los cristales arco iris a Zoicite

-tal vez –aceptó Mamoru- pero estoy seguro de que el sentimiento posterior no habría sido el mismo –y luego dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo y a la vez para ella, volviendo a rozar el rostro de ella con sus dedos- Ese fue el día más extravagante de mi vida. Estaba herido, había perdido los cristales arco iris por los que tanto había luchado, mi única razón de existir, y me encontraba atrapado en un elevador rumbo a una segura emboscada, hablándole de mi pasado a una chica con la que nunca me había llevado bien, ese pasado que únicamente Akiko y mi tutor habían conocido. Y, sin embargo, me sentía tranquilo.

_Oboete imasu ka/ __ ¿Te a cuerdas de_

_me to me ga atta toki wo/__ la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron?_

_Oboete imasu ka/ ¿Te a cuerdas de _

_te to te ga fureatta toki/__ la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaron?_

_Sore wa hajimete no/__ Esa fue la primera vez_

_ai no tabidachi deshita/__ que me embarqué en el viaje del amor_

_I LOVE YOU SO /Te amo tanto_

- …Después descubrí que esa chica era Sailor Moon, la joven guerrera que siempre había despertado extraños sentimientos en mí. Y ese descubrimiento no generó ninguna confusión dentro de mí. Fue como si los deseos de Endimión y los de Mamoru Chiba se acoplaran a la perfección, unidos en un solo y mismo objetivo: protegerte.

-tus sentimientos…

Mamoru asintió, sus dedos deslizándose por el rostro de Usagi, más cerca de la mejilla que de la barbilla

- Al principio pensaba que eras solo una niña llorona a la que era divertido hacer enfurecer –sonrió- Pensé que solo te veía como una hermana pequeña. Pero estaba equivocado.

Entonces se quedó en silencio. Usagi, curiosa por ese hecho, fijo sus ojos en los de él. La expresión lejana de Mamoru seguía seria, pero sus ojos eran evidentemente tristes

- Cuando Akiko era mi novia solía decirle que aún en el último minuto de mi vida le susurraría que la amaba –comentó de pronto- y ella decía que cuando eso pasara moriría conmigo, porque nunca podría estar con nadie más. Y yo, al escucharla, sentía una enorme, descomunal felicidad…

_Oboete imasu ka /__¿Te a cuerdas de_

_me to me ga atta toki wo/__ la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron?_

- me quedaba callado, diciéndome a mi mismo que no debía temer a la soledad, nunca -continuó él- porque ella me pertenecería por siempre y yo le pertenecería a ella, incluso después de la muerte… Fui muy egoísta, Usa. Y no lo supe sino hasta mucho después, en la última batalla contra el Dark Kingdom…

_Oboete imasu ka/ __ ¿Te a cuerdas de _

_te to te ga fureatta toki__ /la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaron?_

-La herida que había recibido al protegerte del ataque de Beryl había sido demasiado grave. Sabía que iba a morir, pero con total desconcierto me di cuenta de que lo que más lamentaba de ello, más aún que perder una vida entera junto a ti, era saber que las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos eran por mi causa – y dijo, deslizando los dedos sobre su mejilla en una suave caricia- Habría dado todo en ese momento para que tu hermosa sonrisa, esa que había iluminado mi vida sin saberlo, no se apagara jamás…

_Sore wa hajimete no /Esa fue la primera vez_

_ai no tabidachi deshita/__ que me embarqué en el viaje del amor_

_I LOVE YOU SO/ Te amo tanto_

-por eso dijiste aquello… -murmuró Usagi, posando su mano sobre la de él, en su mejilla

-¿aún lo recuerdas? –preguntó

-"ve y busca a un hombre que te quiera mucho" –dijo Usagi, con los ojos cerrados y un movimiento suave de la cabeza que acarició los dedos de él. Recordaba a la perfección aquellas palabras que él le había dicho antes de expirar en aquella cruel y dolorosa batalla.

Mamoru asintió con una tenue sonrisa. Y luego la tristeza volvió a su rostro

-Yo nunca habría podido decirle algo como eso a Akiko –prosiguió- Me refugié en ella buscando esconderme de la soledad, de ese enorme desierto al que tanto temía. Nunca experimenté el mismo amor que ella sentía por mí. Por eso fui incapaz de comprender sus sentimientos, él porqué se marchó -dijo- … Hasta ahora lo entiendo. Porque tú no eres mi nuevo oasis donde refugiarme, Usa.

_Mou hitoribotchi ja nai/ __ Ya no estoy más sola  
anata ga iru kara.../ Ahora que estás junto a mí_

Y mirándola, nuevamente con esa tenue sonrisa, aunque la tristeza aún no dejaba por completo sus ojos:

-hace unas horas hablaste de no poder entender por qué te había elegido. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de elegir, Usa –soltó, sorprendiéndola- Aquel mismo día, me dijiste que no estaba solo, que tú estabas ahí…. Aquello no era nuevo para mí. Antes otras personas me lo habían dicho y habían fallado. Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no sentía dudas, ni siquiera temor a caer de nuevo en la soledad. Eso ni siquiera importaba, porque el calor que me inundaba lo cubría todo. Te amaba con un amor que parecía devorarlo todo y volverlo luz, aún la más terrible oscuridad, aún el dolor más grande. En ese momento solo tuve la certeza de que ya pertenecía a un lugar, de que tenía una familia, tú.

_Mou hitoribotchi ja nai/ __ Ya no estoy más sola  
anata ga iru kara.../ Ahora que estás junto a mí_

-llegaste como una dulce lluvia que hizo crecer las pequeñas semillas, esas que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían, y me mostraste que en el desierto no solo florecen la tristeza y la desolación. Desde entonces ya no me ha importando cuan extenso sea el desierto de mi corazón, porque ahora se ha convertido en un hermoso y verde campo

_Mou hitoribotchi ja nai /__Ya no estoy más sola  
anata ga iru kara.../ Ahora que estás junto a mí_

Usagi se quedó callada unos segundos, sin saber qué decir, cómo responder

-yo no lo sabía –tartamudeó luego de un rato- que hubiera hecho tanto, ¿en verdad lo hice?

-sí -murmuró él, sonriente, apoyando su frente en la de ella- Desde que nos conocimos, desde que me hiciste sonreír con tus gestos y tus palabras, y también después, cuando me liberaste de la energía negativa que me poseía; desde siempre… Esos sentimientos, los que sentí durante el último encuentro contra el Dark Kingdom, aún están ahí, Usa.

Repentinamente los aplausos volvieron a sonar. La canción había terminado, pero esta vez ni ella ni él deseaban cambiar de posición.

-¿por qué me has contado todo eso? –preguntó Usagi, apenada y sonrojada gracias a la sinceridad en las palabras de él y en sus ojos fijos en ella, entre los aplausos que ellos apenas y escuchaban- Pensé que era más urgente averiguar si tus sospechas sobre Threx eran correctas.

- es urgente, pero pensé que sería bueno aprovechar el momento –Usagi se separó ligeramente de él en ese momento. Seguro que él pensaba, como ella, que si no hablaban ahora, quién sabe si podrían hacerlo en otro momento-. Sé que te he hecho daño contándote todo sobre Akiko y sobre mí, pero esta vez no podía permitirme omitir las cosas, como lo hice cuando te hablé por primera vez sobre ella. No deseo que los malentendidos vuelvan a surgir por algo de ese pasado –y tras hacer una pausa esperando que ella respondiera, agregó- También lamento no haber encontrado un mejor momento para contártelo

-supongo que no hubo otra opción –contestó Usagi- Necesitabas estar en el salón para vigilar a los chicos ¿no es así? –él se mantuvo en silencio pero la respuesta estaba clara en su rostro- ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta? –espetó, al notar que pronto la conversación iría hacia otro rumbo. Él asintió de inmediato- ¿por qué la besaste?

Mamoru dejó caer la mano que había estado sobre la mejilla de ella hasta ese momento y su mirada esquivó la de Usagi. Sus cejas se habían estremecido y juntado ligeramente por un gesto de dolor. De nuevo su rostro parecía apesadumbrado.

- porque por un momento me dejé llevar por la idea de que ella lo merecía…

Usagi se quedó callada, viendo fijamente el suelo.

-pero al final decidí decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella y por ti –dijo él- y con eso la lastimé hondamente. Era todo para ella y ella lo dio todo por mí, mientras que yo no hice más que hacerla sufrir… Si por mi causa viviera infeliz, nunca me lo perdonaría…

Una nueva melodía había iniciado, dirigida por la hermosa voz de la talentosa cantante. Ni Usagi ni Mamoru dieron el primer paso para comenzar a bailar. Se quedaron así, de pie mientras las demás parejas a su alrededor se movían al ritmo de la nueva melodía.

-entiendo –murmuró Usagi, posando las manos semi empuñadas en el pecho de él y luego levantó la mirada y le sonrió dolorosamente- Yo también creo que Akiko es una buena persona. Desde que ella me contó todo lo que había vivido y se arriesgó para que yo pudiera escapar de sus hermanos, he deseado que encuentre al hombre más guapo y gentil del mundo y que sea muy feliz con él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, he deseado con todas mis fuerzas que tú bajes al segundo puesto

En ese momento la conversación fue bruscamente interrumpida: una persona había pasado al lado de Mamoru con muy poca delicadeza, chocando violentamente contra su hombro.

-lo lamento –dijo aquella persona que llevaba a su pareja de la mano, sin detenerse ni elevar la vista, oculta bajo la capucha. Su voz baja y fría pertenecía claramente a un hombre.

-¿estas bien? –preguntó Usagi a Mamoru, mientras este, como pasmado, miraba hacia el hombre encapuchado que junto con su pareja, desaparecía entre la multitud de enamorados en la pista.

-sí –respondió Mamoru, pensativo

-¿qué sucede contigo? –preguntaba a su vez Omitsu en ese momento. Su pareja la guiaba a toda velocidad fuera de la pista de baile- chocaste contra ese chico a propósito

-¿por qué habría de hacer algo así? –dijo él a su vez mientras subían las escaleras del salón

Omitsu se detuvo en ese momento, impidiendo que continuaran ascendiendo. Él se giró para verla

- La pareja con la que chocaste, es la misma a la que has estado vigilando desde que llegamos –comentó Omitsu mirándolo a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción en su rostro si es que no la había en sus palabras – desde que ellos salieron a bailar noté que lentamente te pusiste de malhumor.

-tienes una imaginación muy viva –sonrió él dándole la espalda e intentando volver a emprender la marcha, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar

- no soy estúpida, Kazuo…

-no es algo que pueda interesarte -respondió Threx con sequedad, luego de unos segundos.

-tienes razón, ni siquiera sé por qué sigo a tu lado –replicó ella, enojada- Me voy.

Pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola con más fuerza por la muñeca

-yo sí sé por qué te quedaste. Fue porque yo te lo pedí –aseguró Threx

-lo hice porque me preocupas –dijo la chica, aclarándole las cosas- planeaba averiguar qué pasa contigo. Pero tu arrogancia me hace enfurecer.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos

-pero también lo hiciste porque no puedes resistirte a mi, aún cuando sabes que solo te provoco dolor

-sí, ahora lo noto –dijo ella, roja de furia- eres como una serpiente que hipnotiza a su presa…

Threx sonrió, se había acercado lentamente, justo como una serpiente, una mano tomando su rostro y la otra sujetándola aún por la muñeca. Ahora Threx había inclinado su cabeza y su nariz casi rozaba la de ella: él iba a darle un beso y ella no iba a detenerlo

- definitivamente no eres el Kazuo que conozco –susurró Omitsu- pero cuando te miro a los ojos, lo sigo viendo a él

Sus labios se encontraron entonces

Threx la sintió vibrar entre sus brazos y no pudo quitarse de la mente la idea de que estaba haciendo una locura. Él no podía sentir lo mismo que Omitsu. Pero tampoco podía soltarla. Los labios de ella eran suaves y tiernos. Nunca los había sentido, ni ese calor en su pecho.

Tanta paz.

Lo supo entonces. Si jamás hubiera recuperado los recuerdos de su pasado, en ese momento sería novio de Omitsu y estaría disfrutando verdaderamente aquel beso. Sería muy feliz.

Pero es imposible cambiar el pasado… y el destino

Sin interrumpir el beso abrió los ojos y buscó por entre la gente de la pista de baile a la joven de pulsera rosa en la muñeca y zapatillas blancas, detenida junto con su pareja en medio de todas las demás que bailaban…

Él se encargaría de todo… esa misma noche.

# #

Rei Hino dio un último vistazo al auditorio del barco y salió con precaución, cuidando que el guardia que vigilaba la entrada no le descubriera.

Un sitio menos.

Las únicas áreas restringidas en el trasatlántico eran el auditorio, los camarotes y el puente de mando. Ya había ingresado a hurtadillas a este último sin hallar nada sospechoso así que la probabilidad de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas dependía de lo que encontrara en los camarotes. No obstante, había por lo menos dos cubiertas llenas de estos, así que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Pensaba seriamente en ello cuando sintió aquel brazo rodeándola y jalándola hacia atrás con una gran fuerza y facilidad. Al mismo tiempo una mano llena de decisión le tapó la boca. Forcejeó y logró liberarse, o más bien la persona oculta en la sombra decidió liberarle. Por la anchura de sus hombros y la altura, suponía que se trataba de un hombre. Usaba un atuendo largo con capucha y un antifaz, es decir, no había nada en él que pudiera hacerle destacar de los demás hombres que deambulaban por el barco.

-¿qué haces aquí vestida como camarera? –soltó el hombre con voz seca; en el tono de quien recibe una molesta sorpresa

Para ella la sorpresa no había sido demasiada. Asociando las demás piezas del rompecabezas que intentaba armar con las palabras, el tono de voz, la complexión y la altura de aquel hombre logró imaginar quién era en cuanto le habló. Sin embargo, no pudo dirigirse a él por su nombre porque de inmediato la había tomado del brazo y sacado del rincón donde la había metido.

Unkei

Pronunció aquel nombre en sus pensamientos. Él estaba conduciéndola con decisión y rapidez hacia el área de pisos alfombrados de rojo y decenas de pequeños cuartos: los camarotes. Justo el lugar a donde ella había deseado ir.

Entonce le sujetó también, fuertemente. Ella tampoco pensaba dejarlo ir.

#-#

-¡hasta que volvieron! -exclamó Mina mirando a la pareja que se dirigía hacia ellos y reconociendo a Ami por el intercomunicador de pulsera en su muñeca. Y agregó, sonriendo de forma traviesa-: ¿se divirtieron?

Yoshiki solo mostró una sonrisa, volteando a ver a Ami, cuya mano no había soltado ni un segundo. Ella se puso roja como un tomate maduro y concentró su mirada en el suelo

Una ola de efusivos aplausos se dejó escuchar entonces, llamando la atención de todos: en la pista las parejas encapuchadas habían creado un círculo impenetrable; todas miraban hacia el centro de la pista. En ese momento Yoshiki sintió el roce de una mano. Esta había deslizado a la suya un pequeño trozo de papel. A su izquierda se encontraba Seiho.

-parece que hay un gran espectáculo –mencionó Ami

-así es –contestó Makoto- bailan tan estupendamente que han atraído la atención de todos

Yoshiki llevó las manos hacia atrás y cortó el papel en pedacitos y los guardó en el bolsillo. Había terminado de leerlo así que ya no lo necesitaba. La letra de Sotaro, escrita con gran pulcritud a pesar de haber sido escrita con rapidez y a escondidas, ahora no era más que trazos confusos en el destrozado papel. Sotaro lo notó, al igual que Seiho, mirando de reojo a Yoshiki. Este asintió levemente y concentró la mirada en la pista de baile, al igual que los demás. Su rostro ya no tenía una sonrisa.

-y nosotros conocemos a esa pareja –mencionó Mina mientras lo anterior sucedía-. Aún disfrazadas, ellas son las mejores… Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaio

-estoy segura de que son ellas –decía en ese momento Usagi- cuando están juntas es difícil que alguien les iguale

Mamoru asintió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la única pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista, tan compenetrada, grácil y elegante en cada uno de sus movimientos, y con una técnica tan esplendida que había logrado captar la atención de todos a su alrededor. Así fue como, de la nada, nuestra pareja principal se encontró atrapada en aquella aglutinación de parejas que, concentradas en lo que pasaba en el centro de la pista, habían creado un círculo casi irrompible.

Al mirar hacia donde todos los demás lo hacían, Mamoru y Usagi se habían dado cuenta de que estaban enormemente cerca de la talentosa pareja, en un lugar preferencial.

-volvamos –espetó Mamoru

Usagi notó que estaba preocupado. La multitud a su alrededor les impedía ver lo que sucedía en su mesa. Posiblemente Mamoru temía que aquellos chicos hicieran algún movimiento mientras ellos se encontraban atrapados ahí.

Asintió y se dejó guiar por él que tuvo que olvidarse de su amabilidad para poder pasar entre las parejas cautivadas por el baile de las dos jóvenes.

Usagi apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de su novio.

No sabía qué sorpresas les depararía el futuro. Ni siquiera sabían aún qué sucedería al salir de aquella multitud de gente…

El misterioso encapuchado de dorado, los nuevos enemigos, la cambiada Akiko y sus hermanos…

Y esos extraños sueños que había tenido…

Había demasiados misterios a su alrededor

Mamoru apartaba a la gente con una expresión resuelta, sus ojos sin un solo signo de vacilación. Él era fuerte, y ella también lo sería. Solo así lograrían enfrentar todos esos misterios.

Usagi sonrió ligeramente

"_N__o importa lo que pase, me aferraré a ti, lucharé por ti…"_

En ese momento él se volvió ligeramente y la miró, como si ella hubiera dicho su nombre. La música sonaba lenta y cadenciosa, mezclada con las voces y los aplausos que sonaban de vez en cuando para elogiar algún hábil y hermoso movimiento de la pareja de bailarinas.

_-__"porque te amo, ¡te amo Mamoru! Si lo gritara, ¿crees que habría alguien capaz de interponerse entre nosotros? Tal vez no, ni siquiera lo harían las dudas y los celos"_

Entonces él volvió la mirada al frente, pero Usagi sintió su mano apretando la suya: era el mismo sentimiento, el mismo deseo el que los dos experimentaban en ese instante; ese que los hacía sentir tan vivos, tan unidos.

De pronto, las luces multicolores desaparecieron por completo, dejando el salón sumido en la oscuridad. Los músicos dejaron de tocar y un aire de desconcierto inundó el salón principal. Antes de que el pánico de algunos convidados pasara a mayores, las luces se encendieron.

-¿lo sentiste?- inquirió un asombrado Mamoru, leyendo el mismo asombro en el rostro de su novia

-s…sí, pero no entiendo cómo…

La música comenzó a sonar, esta vez en una nueva melodía. Pero nadie se dio cuenta, los confundidos enamorados en la pista volvieron a concentrarse en la pareja de excelentes bailarinas que rápidamente se habían adaptado al nuevo ritmo.

-¿crees que esto lo haya hecho…? -preguntó Michiru, moviendo apenas los labios

-no podemos perderlos de vista –contestó Haruka en tono terminante. Desde su posición, la joven sailor podía percibir entre las parejas, la pulsera rosa de Usagi

-¡qué demonios te pasa! –exclamaba en ese momento el baterista del grupo, en el escenario. Los demás músicos tampoco tocaban, desconcertados. El único que lo hacia era el joven pianista que luego de que las luces se encendieran, había caminado hacia su piano y comenzado a tocar, ignorando el hecho de que ni esa ni la siguiente melodía programada contaban con acompañamiento de piano.

-calma –dijo la joven cantante, deteniendo al baterista que había estado a punto de interrumpir al joven músico de una forma evidentemente grosera- la función debe continuar. Además, su ejecución es perfecta… Su música hace que todo mi ser vibre.

-nunca en mi vida había escuchado esa pieza –espetó otro músico

A pesar del alboroto creado por el baterista, el joven ante el piano de cola ni siquiera volteó hacia sus compañeros. Su rostro no tenía expresión y sus ojos parecían ausentes, como si contemplaran aquella escena que hacía mover sus manos tan magistralmente…

-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Usagi sintió un escalofrío

-sí –respondió sin saber porqué sus labios se habían movido sin su permiso. Realmente no sabía lo que pasaba. Evidentemente Mamoru tampoco. Habían decidido salir de aquella multitud y volver a donde se encontraban sus amigas. Eso era lo que los dos habían querido hacer ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué estaban bailando?

La música que salía del piano penetraba, suave y seductora por los oídos de Usagi; recorría su cuerpo entero y lo hacía moverse. Aunque a veces le daba la impresión de que eran sus pasos los que guiaban a la música y no al revés.

Esa melodía… ¿por qué le hacía sentir tanta nostalgia?

Impresionada y ligeramente asustada, fijó sus ojos llenos de interrogantes en su novio. Esperaba encontrarse con una mirada tan desconcertada como la suya, pero se equivocó. Y es que el hombre frente a ella ya no era Mamoru Chiba…

******Próximo capítulo: **¡El término de la velada! Un sueño que se convierte en pesadilla. Parte 3

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí porque esta parte también me dio bastante guerra ^_^ Sobra decir que tuve que ver de nuevo algunos capítulos de Sailor Moon para que todo encajara (del 1 al 46 XD) Espero haberles traído gratos recuerdos como me los trajo a mí.

La canción que sirvió de fondo mientras nuestra pareja protagónica hablaba es "Ai oboete imasu ka". La versión original me pareció demasiado rápida para el momento, así que mi imaginación voló más hacia la versión de Megumi Nakajima. La letra en romaji y en español la saqué de un video de youtube subido por casterxxx.

Y la música de piano con la que termina este capitulo y que continuará en el siguiente es "My blue heart" que sirvió de fondo para varios capítulos del anime de Sailor Moon, así que cuando la escuchen seguramente se les hará conocida ; )

Voy a dormir antes de que caiga sobre la computadora, después subiré a mi perfil los links de las canciones ; )

¡Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
